


Expensive Taste

by Danganphobia



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light Angst, M/M, One Big Wild Ride, Online Dating, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, heavy urban/metropolitan vibes because i'm self-indulgent, ryo has a poodle named toodles you'll love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 272,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: No, Akira thinks. Who he thought seemed to be decent turned out to be not only intimidating, but superstitious. Desperate, and offered Akira a concerningly large sum of money to spend another day with him. Among other things. This is definitely not his taste.He was dealing with someone with an incredible amount of wealth without a doubt. A teacher and possibly, a billionaire.Soon enough, he knows that he might be lying to himself upon meeting Ryo Asuka. Building an unlikely friendship full of venting, feelings, laughter, (maybe drugs) and slowly blossoms into something more.





	1. Five Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Akira Fudo, yes?” Ryo confirmed. Akira believes a deity has descended upon earth and unfortunately had to encounter his sorry excuse of a human being. Soft blond locks and beautiful, mesmeric features. “Hello.” He said graciously.
> 
> This was Ryo. This was how he looked like. Akira’s not very sure what he expected, but it's pure divinity in its finest. A sight so powerful to take his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna unload my box of overused tropes and leave this here because i have no-self control, and is self-indulgent. this is completely light-hearted, fluffy, and fun. let me have fun with this.
> 
> uhhh this time this will feature more of ova/manga akira and ryo and the others as their crybaby selves only except they're older!!! bc Yeah, we have the straightforward edgelord and the clueless Fool and his wingmen friends. akira and his friends go to uni btw

Running has always been Akira’s passion since he was young.  
  
He hasn't found a more efficient way to clear his head. Block out everything in his surroundings. Whether it be a track or a clear, empty road ahead of him.  
  
He liked the wind breezing against his skin and how _free_ it felt. He could run and run for as long as he wanted to, as long as he needed to. No matter how tired he's become.  
  
It turned into a daily routine. After classes, he doesn't go a day without heading out for a jog. Sometimes he went out with his friends, Miki and Miko - (who had the same name as the other though _Miko_ is what they've nicknamed her.) Who often tagged along. But running solo was just as satisfying.  
  
They both introduced him to Wamu at the beginning of the first semester, and they've become pretty inseparable since then. Deciding to share an apartment near campus grounds, despite living different lives - they manage to come together closer than ever.  
  
Akira’s quite used to the two girls freeloading coming back to his place after going for a run. At least, Miki had an excuse. While Wamu pursued his career as a musician on the side, he still had to juggle academics on top of that. Graciously, Miki said she'd tutor him to keep him on track. Miko tagged along for the hell of it to annoy the ever living _fuck_ out of Akira.  
  
The three of them tended to get pretty loud, and Wamu lets Miko raid their shit and poke fun at Akira which lead him to escaping to the library when he needed to study. But he was tired, upon entering - he could care less at the loud music. Miko hogging the cable while Miki and Wamu were at Akira’s desk.  
  
“At this point, you guys can just move in here and be our guests.” He said.  
  
“Yo, Fudo!” Wamu waved an arm.  
  
“Welcome back!” Miki beamed. Akira gives them both a nod of acknowledgement. He approached Wamu to give him _their_ handshake.  
  
“ _Jeez._ ” Miko sniffed the air, “What is that smell?”  
  
Akira tossed his backpack across the room. “These babies.” He grinned, lifting his arms. “You're gonna have to deal with ‘em.”  
  
Pulling Miko into a headlock, Miki laughs as Miko’s face scrunched with disgust, attempting to shove Akira off her in a scuffle that sparked up between them.  
  
“I wonder how a girl can last more than five seconds with you when your pits smell like _death._ ” She ridiculed.  
  
“If they can't stand it, their problem.” Akira kicked off his shoes, heading to the fridge to fetch for a bottle of water hidden between the stashes of cans and bottles of beer.  
  
“Is that why you run away from us when Wamu and I make plans with your tails between your legs?”  
  
“It's not that I'm _scared.”_ Akira mentioned. “It's the intention that you two are trying to set me up and the dozens of times you did they didn't _work out_ at all.”  
  
“You should be owing us a favor.” Wamu said. “It's kinda awkward when I'm the only one bringing home a girl while you sit on your ass and watch tv all day.”  
  
“I'm _busy_ too, at least I try to be and have to sit and listen to you fuck someone for two hours.”  
  
“Not really all that bad once you get laid.”  
  
“Oh, hush.” Miki defended Akira. “School's more important than _girls._ ”  
  
“I'm more important than school right?” Miko asked, slightly irritable. “I better be.”  
  
Miki giggles. “Aside from Miki.”  
  
Miko huffed. A blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Our man here needs to get laid.” Wamu reminded Miki. “Dude's a magnet when it comes to attracting the ladies _and_ the guys yet he turns ‘em all down. Can't even go to the gym without someone checking Fudo out and he doesn't even fucking notice.”  
  
“How blind are you?” Miko snorted. Akira takes a sip of his water, frowning.  
  
“I just don't have time for that shit. I gotta study. Do schoolwork. Run track. Not important.”  
  
“With a body like that, you've got more game than you think.” Miko said. “Dating isn't all too bad.”  
  
“Gotta at least _fuck_ someone for a night.” Wamu snorted. “All you do is hang out with us.”  
  
“I don't know a _thing_. It's not worth it.” Akira sat down on the couch.  
  
Sleeping with someone for the sake of sating any sexual needs seemed pointless. Even if Akira felt it, a single run could make that all go away.  
  
He could care less about the attention that flocked to him, high school and college semesters, Akira had other goals in mind. Other plans. More important plans. To the point where it came to the topic of dating Akira was completely _lost._ He couldn't pursue anyone chasing after him even if he _tried._ It's not something he was skillful at.  
  
“Okay, so if you have no luck getting it on.” Miko pondered. “Try online, or something. You're guaranteed to have someone desperate to meet you if it were online.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Find someone on the internet. Casual shit. You know, like Tinder?” Wamu added. “What are you, like eighty five?”  
  
“Gimme your phone.” Miko beckoned, extending a hand. Akira compiled, genuinely perplexed. “ _I_ am going to help you create a dating profile.”  
  
“Why the fuck would you do that?”  
  
“Because we love you and we want you to be happy.”  
  
“I don't _need_ to get laid.” Akira objected. “Right, Miki?”  
  
“I mean you _are_ the only one who's not seeing anyone out of all of us…” Miki said timorously.  
  
His friends are either dating each other or in casual hook ups. That should be embarrassing, but Akira doesn't realize that until now.  
  
“What is the difference having me chat up someone I don't know _anything_ about?”  
  
“Better chances if you don't screw it up.” Miko said impassively. “Takes like two seconds nowadays to set up a profile. Just need a pic. Miki, come over here. Does this one seem alright?”  
  
Akira asks himself if he should be concerned about this. Wamu merely blasts his music louder and flips through notecards Miki made for him, Miki making her way over to Miko to look through Akira’s photos.  
  
“This one look inviting?”  
  
“Pick something that doesn't look… too provocative. It'll attract the wrong people.”  
  
“Then that leaves shirtless pics or nudes out of the question.”  
  
“How the _fuck_ are you gonna discuss my pictures while I'm right here?”  
  
“Choose one of the gym pics. We take a ton of ‘em.” Wamu snickered.  
  
“This one ain't bad.” Miko said. She let Miki take a look. And she nods in approvement.  
  
“Totally.”  
  
“Yeah. Sounds good.” Miko agreed. Akira rolled his eyes, drinking his water. He decided to leave the couch briefly and get rid of the swelter that built up under his arms with deodorant.  
  
By the time he's back, a notification pops up on Akira’s phone. Miko and Miki jump with excitement.  
  
“ _Holy shit_.” Miko gawked. “Okay so you've made like, a fuck ton of matches already.”  
  
“Who do we choose?” Miki asked, “This is… kind of overwhelming.”  
  
“Word?” Wamu ran over to the couch, abandoning what he was doing. “Where they at?”  
  
“Ew. These girls scream red flags. Definitely not.” Miko’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“They're lookin’ good, though.”  
  
“Stop being thirsty." Miko shoved him away. "You can find them on your own time, not through Akira’s profile.”  
  
“This is weird. This one person has a picture of their dog.”  
  
Akira frowned. “What the fuck are you guys doing?” He approached the trio, prying his phone out of Miko’s hands. They end up huddled around Akira on the couch, piqued with interest.  
  
“Twenty one. Same age as you. Has a poodle as their profile picture, and uh… is this a Shakespeare quote?” Miko told Akira. “Whatever. Nerdy. Sent them a little _teasing_ message.”  
  
“ _Jesus fucking Christ._ This is why I don't let you people near my _shit_.” Akira peered at his phone.  
  
Okay, so it seems like their name is _Ryo._  
  
_“Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.”_ \- W.S is listed in their bio. Well it is indeed _Shakespeare_ , and using something poetic was intriguing. Despite that it says completely nothing about themselves. Maybe they're an avid literature reader.  
  
They're twenty one. And for some reason, doesn't want to show themselves putting up a profile picture. Instead, some random dog. It looks cute, though.  
  
Camera shy? Unless, it was to avoid the risks of getting noticed by someone they knew or getting catfished. Wamu's told him plenty of horror stories he's endured. If Akira had thought more about letting Miko and Miki get him into this he would have used a different profile picture.  
  
“They gonna respond?” Wamu asked, eager. “Pretty sure you'll get em to send a few pics.”  
  
“Ask them if they live nearby!” Miki suggested.  
  
“That's the number one way to blow a person off.” Miko snorted. “Take a smoother approach and don't be fucking lame.”  
  
A response makes them all go silent.  
  
**Akira [4:58 P.M]:** Hey babe, pretend my pants is France and invade them.  
  
**Ryo [5:01 P.M]:** I apologize but I am fully unable to comprehend this sentence.  
  
Akira frowned. Glaring at his friends. “ _Why would you send this?!”_  
  
They've bursted out laughing the moment they read the response.  
  
“You fucking _traitors!_ ”  
  
“I'm a genius, right?” Miko wheezed. Wamu reached to give her a high five.  
  
“I'm sorry Akira, but your chances are way more limited with something like that. Good luck with that shit.”  
  
Miki swatted them both, despite stifling her giggles. “Don't listen to them you still have a chance!”  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira retreated to his bedroom. They're still laughing and he's this close to kicking them out. Even if this was also Wamu's place, this crossed the fucking line.  
  
He finds himself panicking, needing to text them to clear things up. And possibly, most likely - if they wanted nothing to do with Akira. Akira was fine with that.  
  
**Akira [5:04 P.M]:** That wasn't me  
  
**Akira [5:04 P.M]:** I mean, I wasn't the one who sent it  
  
**Ryo [5:06 P.M]:** I was actually expecting you to pridefully admit that you were.  
  
**Akira [5:07 P.M]:** im not even wearing pants  
  
**Ryo [5:09 P.M]:** That’s... quite bold of you to say.  
  
**Akira [5:09 P.M]:** Fuck  
  
**Akira [5:09 P.M]:** Im wearing basketball shorts  
  
**Akira [5:10 P.M]:** This isnt an invitation for sexting i promise  
  
**Ryo [5:11 P.M]:** Are you for certain?  
  
**Akira [5:12 P.M]:** Yes  
  
**Ryo [5:13 P.M]:** That was an interesting message you sent as a way to start this conversation earlier. If it wasn’t you, if you mind me asking, who was it?  
  
**Akira [5:14 P.M]:** It was one of my friends  
  
**Akira [5:14 P.M]:** All of them are fucking dicks  
  
**Akira [5:15 P.M]:** Just before they were breathing down my neck earlier and laughing at me knowing for sure I was gonna scare you off  
  
**Akira [5:15 P.M]:** It’s okay if I did but just to let you know it was entirely them  
  
**Ryo [5:15 P.M]:** I take it that you’re new?  
  
**Akira [5:16 P.M]:** I let them have my phone for five minutes and this is what they end up suggesting because they want me to stop being a bum and start seeing someone  
  
**Ryo [5:17 P.M]:** They don’t seem very trustworthy  
  
**Akira [5:17 P.M]:** No they’re not  
  
**Akira [5:18 P.M]:** Im pretty sure they talk shit about me behind my back but whatever.  
  
**Ryo [5:19 P.M]:** The fact that you are with them I’m assuming is because you’ve mistakenly put your trust in them.  
  
**Akira [5:19 P.M]:** I don’t take it as a big deal lol, I still fuck with them ig  
  
**Akira [5:20 P.M]:** I take it that you get shit like this often huh  
  
**Ryo [5:21 P.M]:** You are correct.  
  
**Akira [5:21 P.M]:** Im sorry. Must be stressful and annoying as fuck  
  
**Ryo [5:22 P.M]:** It’s somewhat difficult to find a decent person who doesn’t mention their genitalia not even midway into the conversation.  
  
**Akira [5:23 P.M]:** Is that what people do on these things or some shit  
  
**Akira [5:23 P.M]:** My friends force me to meet people who do the same exact thing except they badly hide the fact they’ve been hinting at it since meeting  
  
**Ryo [5:24 P.M]:** To be honest with you, I have been there. It is far from pleasant.  
  
**Akira [5:24 P.M]:** People are fucking complicated  
  
**Ryo [5:24 P.M]:** So I’m also assuming that sending me a message was also their idea?  
  
**Akira [5:24 P.M]:** who  
  
**Ryo [5:24 P.M]:** Your friends.  
  
**Akira [5:25 P.M]:** Oh yeah it was them  
  
**Akira [5:25 P.M]:** I had no say in this like fucking always they’re just  
  
**Akira [5:25 P.M]:** Im sorry again if im taking up your time my fault  
  
**Ryo [5:26 P.M]:** You know if you’ve scared me off, I would have not responded a while ago.  
  
**Akira [5:27 P.M]:** How do i know you’re not just being polite  
  
**Akira [5:27 P.M]:** You could be making me look like a dumbass but that’s ok  
  
**Ryo [5:28 P.M]:** Actually, no. On the contrary, I find myself very much entertained.  
  
**Ryo [5:28 P.M]:** I would also ask what made them come up with something so… odd.  
  
**Akira [5:29 P.M]:** I have no fuckin idea  
  
**Ryo [5:30 P.M]:** Ah. As expected.  
  
**Akira [5:30 P.M]:** It’s a pickup line  
  
**Akira [5:30 P.M]:** You probably knew that but ill tell you anyway because i know it was Bad  
  
**Ryo [5:31 P.M]:** So that’s what they’re classified as.  
  
**Akira [5:32 P.M]:** Lol yeah this is not the first time I had to go through their harassment  
  
**Akira [5:32 P.M]:** I’m still a little bit embarrassed but anyway, thanks for taking it more calmly than I thought you seem pretty chill but it’s about time I fuck off or some shit  
  
**Ryo [5:33 P.M]:** I hate to say this but I truly am running short on time but I offer a proposal  
  
**Ryo [5:34 P.M]:** We can continue this conversation on another occasion possibly and I’d like to hear about your antics involving your companions  
  
**Akira [5:36 P.M]:** You mean like a date  
  
**Ryo [5:37 P.M]:** In other words, yes. Unless you prefer to “fuck off”, then carry on. :p  
  
**Akira [5:38 P.M]:** No I’m down if it means escaping my friends for a day or something yeah  
  
**Akira [5:39 P.M]:** When though  
  
**Ryo [5:41 P.M]:** I can free up my schedule for sunday night since it’s the weekend, and if you are free let me know now so it will be worth it.  
  
**Akira [5:42 P.M]:** Sounds good i barely do shit on weekends  
  
**Ryo [5:43 P.M]:** Excellent. :)  
  
**Ryo [5:44 P.M]:** Someone will come pick you up at approximately 8 PM then. Sound good?  
  
**Akira [5:45 P.M]:** Only if they won’t kill my ass in cold blood  
  
**Ryo [5:46 P.M]:** Are you brave enough? :p  
  
**Ryo [5:47 P.M]:** Don’t worry. I will be there.  
  
**Akira [5:47 P.M]:** Maybe. Sounds good  
  
  
  
  
The look on their faces, Miki, Miko, and Wamu - when he broke it to them that he managed to score a date with the stranger named _Ryo._  
  
(It’s kind of offending to think that they all thought it was a _joke._ Betting that he’d chicken out probably right after Miko sent that horrible pickup line. Out of spite, Akira said he was going to prove to them that he was certainly _not_ going to chicken out of this)  
  
_Give it a day._ Miko said.  
  
_Not even more than five hours._ Wamu joked.  
  
Miki, the pure soul - decides that she wants to take no part of their foul assumptions and jinx Akira’s first date turning into _horse shit._ ( _Please. It will go fine._ She said, Akira isn’t sure if she’s saying it with sympathy or she really had high hopes for this.)  
  
Akira thinks he should be prideful about this. Then he remembered that he didn’t know a single fucking clue about what to do _next._  
  
Thankfully, Miki said she’d lend a hand and force Miko to tag along and help. At first, Miko opposed to the idea - however, since she was the one who dragged Akira into it in the first place, it’s not like she had a choice either.  
  
Upon Miki’s suggestion, they would what any other civil person should do in this situation.  
  
Head to the mall.  
  
“This is not as serious as you guys are making this out to be.” Akira said.  
  
“Think of this as… further expanding your wardrobe choices.” Miki explained. “A date is a special occasion for a reason.”  
  
“What’s wrong with the clothes I actually have in my wardrobe?”  
  
“You gotta up your game, dude.” Miko said flatly. “The shit you buy at a thrift shop is not what you’d wear when you trying to get lucky.”  
  
“The genius idea is that I get dressed fancy.” Akira clarified.  
  
“So you don’t look like a broke piece of shit.” Miko added. “They said they were being driven to your place by someone else to pick you up.”  
  
“And?” Akira arched a brow.  
  
“Means they’re fucking _bank_!”  
  
“Let’s not make assumptions here.”

Miki tapped her chin, studying Akira silently. She glanced over to Miko.  
  
“What do you think would fit Akira’s style? Dress to impress? Classy. Suave. Or something intimidating, or mysterious.”  
  
“He’s gotta dress like he knows his stuff.” Miko contends, “Owning up to it. Like he _knows_ it.”  
  
“What do you think?” Miki asked Akira. Who felt very uncomfortable being studied by the two girls.  
  
“Something that doesn’t make me look like I’m a _broke piece of shit_?” He asked with slight petulance.  
  
“That’s our _goal_ but you’ve got to think bigger!” Miki swayed, “Try telling us what’s your type?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe something that I _like_?” He told them a million times he was bad at this. He knows he’s right. “Could we go thrift shopping instead-”  
  
“ _No!”_ The two shout back instantaneously.  
  
“Your date is _tonight_ and we are going to make sure you _are_ prepared whether you like it or not.” Miki said.  
  
“No choosing anything that is of Wamu’s influence, either. We’ll help you choose something that you’ll totally _rock._ Come with us.” Miko grabbed Akira’s hand.  
  
Desperately, he wished that before they’ve left Wamu would talk some sense into them and convince Miki and Miko this was a bad idea. But all he gives is a shrug and tells Akira that he has no control over them, wishing him good luck. They weren’t his responsibility.  
  
If he had known these two were going to haul him around the mall for hours he should’ve lied to Miko and said that Ryo didn’t ask him on a fucking date. She kept hounding him, regardless - just to see how long it would take for Akira to scare them off. As soon as Miki and Wamu heard the news, they rejoiced. Taking it a step further to buy new clothes for the occasion.  
  
This is ridiculous. He thinks. They won’t allow him to object, he’s sincerely _lost._ Being pulled through tons of aisles and selections, the two randomly put pairs of clothing to Akira’s chest to make measurements and adjustments. Then shoved him inside the changing rooms to change into them. Discussing amongst themselves on the matter meanwhile Akira had no clue what was going on.  
  
Every time he stepped out, they observed him and exchanged glances. Shaking their heads and grimacing at the outfits they didn’t like in particular.  
  
_Too colorful. Too bland. Too bright. Too ugly._  
  
Akira’s assuming that all meant _fuck no._ A shame. He’s changed into a dozen of outfits until one in particular makes them pause, and there’s a smile creeping up on their faces.  
  
“Wow.” Miki nodded in approvement, “Now, this. This, definitely defines you.”  
  
“Damn. Ain’t bad.” Miko smirked, the two give each other a high-five. And Akira’s ego’s been boosted, double.  
  
He saw a glimpse of his dark blue button down in the mirror and dark slacks, everything about the dress shoes screamed formal. Akira thinks he digs it.  
  
Playing with the fabrics of the buttons, Akira dared to pose tall and confident. “Do I look like more than twenty bucks or what?”  
  
Miki and Miko beamed.  
  
“More like a million bucks.” Miki chimes, “Perfect!”  
  
“Admit that I look pretty damn good.” Akira knows he sounds conceited, but hey, he was enjoying himself. If only a little. “ _Wahey.”_  
  
Miko narrowed her eyebrows. “....Now that’s... too much.” She grimaced, distastefully. Miki laughed sheepishly.  
  
“We’re getting too ahead of ourselves here.”  
  
Akira deflates, “Way to blow my confidence.”  
  
“I think it’s missing something.” Miki mentioned. Propping a fist under her chin. “How about we give him a little makeover?”  
  
Now, Akira looked mildly terrified.  
  
  
  
It’s about an hour before the date, and they’re borrowing Akira’s bathroom, the two arguing over an idea to settle on they style Akira’s hair - poofing it up to make it more _wild_ and less neatly combed. He’s not sure how they managed to make his sideburns a little more _spiked_ \- but he supposes it’s with the gel they borrowed.  
  
They add eyeliner to his eyes, Miko tells him to hold still while Miki applies it precisely. She doesn’t bat an eyelash, her ministrations don’t falter a single bit. Expertise.  
  
Akira was scared she’d poke his fucking eye out but surprisingly, she’s gentle and knew what she was doing. He doesn’t understand _why_ they thought this would be a good idea.  
  
(He supposes it’s to _enhance his style_ rather than making him look affluent which was their intentions, originally - now they were the ones that were getting carried away.)  
  
Having no say in the matter, he allows them.  
  
It's not until he gets a text from Ryo that they're outside, he begins to grow nervous.  
  
“Just, be yourself.” Miki said. “Don't say the wrong things, or screw anything up. This is probably like a once in a lifetime chance. First experience. Make it count.”  
  
Miko undid some of the top buttons of Akira’s dress shirt. “Show some of your sick pecs, dude. More cleavage is always perfect.”  
  
“Don't you think this is a little bit too over the top?” Akira gaped, “I look like some _macho man_ to you?”  
  
“Tonight you are.” Miko smacked Akira right on the chest. “Uh. I'm not good at pep talk. What Miki said.”  
  
Miki rolled her eyes with a smile. “ _So inspiring._ ” She jested.  
  
“Yeah. Uh. I don't think I've got this but thanks anyway.” Akira stood up. “Alright.”  
  
It's probably not good to doubt himself.  
  
  
He tells himself that this couldn't be too bad. As long as he doesn't say the wrong thing, and be himself.  
  
Miki said _confidence is key._ So that should do the trick. It's far too late to chicken out.  
  
The car seems like it belongs to one of the older models, maybe dating back to the seventies. Akira’s only seen them on television. A muscle car, _mustang_ to be specific parked in front of his building.  
  
Sounded too good to be true.  
  
Akira waited in front of the car. Checking to see if this was surely the one Ryo said to lookout for. God, he hoped so. Not wanting to look like a jackass.  
  
Someone came out of the car, the driver. Supposedly, without a word - reaching for the door to the backseat to open it for Akira.  
  
“Oh.” Akira tried not to linger. “Thanks.”  
  
The driver gestures for Akira to step inside. He can already feel his heart rate beginning to pick up and his palms growing sweaty.  
  
His throat completely goes dry when he leans in, just as he's about to enter the car he's met with the most radiant, glimmering blue eyes he's ever seen.  
  
“Akira Fudo, yes?” Ryo confirmed. Akira believes a deity has descended upon earth and unfortunately had to encounter his sorry excuse of a human being. Soft blond locks and beautiful, mesmeric features. “Hello.” He said graciously.  
  
This was Ryo. This was how he looked like. Akira’s not very sure what he expected, but it's _pure divinity_ in its finest. A sight so powerful to take his breath away.  
  
Akira forgot how to speak proper words. He opens his mouth to speak, making his way into the car and he raises his head a bit too high until it hits the roof of the car.  
  
And that _hurt like a bitch._  
  
_“Fuck!”_ He groaned, missing the look of mild surprise that appears on Ryo’s face.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ryo asked, concerned. There are hands on his arms to hold him steady as he lowers on the car seat properly.  
  
Akira should blame himself for staring. “I'm okay. Yeah- I'm okay. Just peachy.”  
  
“You have to be more careful. Your head doesn't hurt too bad does it?”  
  
“I'll be fine.”  
  
“Are you positive?” Ryo questioned. He's polite and formal. Somewhat comforting, and increased Akira’s anxiousness at the same time.  
  
“Kinda hope it doesn't bleed.” Akira joked. He was most certainly _bad_ at this.  
  
“ _Akira!”_ They heard someone yell from the top window. “You forgot protection!”  
  
All the color drained from Akira’s face.  
  
Miko’s voice is ringing through his ears and he wished he didn't have to hear that.  
  
Something gets tossed out of the window and there's a _thud_ when it drops to the ground.  
  
“ _Wrong fucking timing!”_ He shouted in reply. “ _God fucking damn it!”_  
  
“Whoops!” She hollered, deliberately knowing Ryo was waiting outside the whole time. “Sorry! _Remember to always bring your condoms!”_  
  
Akira turned to Ryo, who has a hint of beguilement swirling in his eyes. Almost bewitching.  
  
“I can explain.”  He said.  
  
He takes it back, no, he does not _got this_ \- not at all.  
  
“Were those… what I believe they are, thrown out of your _window_?”  
  
“Again, that wasn't my intention it just. _They-_ ” Akira put emphasis on his displeasure for his friends’ actions. “ _Jesus Christ…”_  
  
“Should you _get_ them?” Ryo asked, perplexed.  
  
“ _No._ ” Akira said a bit too forwardly. “No. Don't. Just ignore them. I don't need them. I swear.”  
  
“Alright.” Ryo said after what seemed to be a moment of comprehension. He motioned for the driver to close the door. “May I ask why…?” He's raising his eyebrows, and Akira wants to crawl into a hole.  
  
“Don't mention it.”  
  
“Those are your friends again, I presume?”  
  
“ _Yeah._ ” Akira dreaded.  
  
“Well then. Shall we carry on?”  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira weakly agreed. He's rubbing the back of his head that ached from hitting it earlier. The car starts up momentarily, driving down the block. Thankfully.  
  
“So where are we going?”  
  
Hands folded neatly in his lap, Akira feels like he's out of place. “Anywhere you'd like to go.”  
  
“Uh.” Akira began. “I have… no idea.”  
  
First, Ryo comes to pick him up in a car in which the _driver_ opens for him - and now he’s expected to know a _location_ , if anyone could ask Akira - that’s kind of increasingly overwhelming.  
  
Akira’s stomach growled. It grew silent. Talk about bad timing.  
  
“I think something else has decided for you.” Ryo badgered.  
  
“I’m kind of hungry.” Akira admitted guilty.  
  
“Alright. No problem. I have a place in mind we can go to.” Ryo mentions something to the driver, _Thomas_ \- and lists directions to a place unbeknownst to Akira. He’s too distracted staring around, everywhere looked so _polished._  
  
“Wow.” He awed. “Nice car.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Is this yours?”  
  
“It’s one of the many that I own, yes.”  
  
Akira wasn’t sure he heard that correctly. “You drive all of them at once.”  
  
“It depends on which one I feel like using.” Ryo said. “Have you never been in a car like this before?”  
  
“ _Fuck no._ ” Akira revels, “I’ve only seen these things in maybe like, the movies. The car I have is used and needs to get fixed a ton because it breaks down a lot, but I usually just make do with it. These are more badass, though. How many do you have?”  
  
Ryo hummed. “Perhaps about five, or so.”  
  
“Are they all hand-me downs or something?”  
  
“I’ve acquired them myself in past few years.”  
  
“If I were to think about it, maybe I’ve seen one or two of these in the streets. Being in one seems like an otherworldly experience.” Akira said.  
  
He’s talking to Ryo about it until they’ve reached the destination. During the car ride, Ryo has an expression of mirth and he silently listens to Akira rambling - throwing in his two cents here and there.  
  
Thomas opens the door for them both to step out, and he will be back later to be their carpool.  
  
Ryo takes care of reservations under a short amount of time. Akira remembers about Miki’s advice. He should be doing alright so far. Just don’t fuck this up.  
  
They slid into their booth simultaneously.  
  
“You look nice.” Akira complimented. As he supposed that he _should._ “You also don't look like your profile picture.” That sounded weird. Considering Ryo doesn't have any photos of himself.  
  
“You're not so bad yourself.” Ryo looked humored. In his black jacket and turtleneck a shade of gray. Everything about his clothes screamed elegance. Akira noted the clicking noises whenever he walked came from his ankle boots. “Who did you think I was?”  
  
“Most likely a serial killer.” Akira quipped. Not entirely, but a part of him is inclined to believe so.  
  
“Oh, that's quite alright.” Ryo said. “I thought you were a retired pornographic film actor.”  
  
Akira’s eyes bulged. “ _Really_? I knew I shouldn't have let them choose a profile picture for me. I forgot to check the photos they put of me up there.”  
  
Ryo rested a hand on his cheek. “Was it also their doing?”  
  
“It's some...pictures... I took of myself at the gym. I didn't think much of it until now. _Wow.”_ Akira huffed out a short laugh.  
  
“Take it as a compliment. It's not bad.” Ryo chuckled. “Please take no offense.”  
  
“None taken. I called you a murderer, so. We're pretty even.” Akira shrugged. They share a smile.  
  
Their menus arrive shortly.  
  
“Have you decided on what you want?” Ryo asked.  
  
“All of these look expensive as shit and I have no fucking idea where to start.” Akira said. “Can you enlighten me on how to look like I know what I'm doing here?”  
  
“It's perfectly okay.” Ryo assured, composed and laced with hilarity. “Just order the same thing as I do.”  
  
Never had saying _I'll have what he's having_ sounded much better than enduring horrible embarrassment, but regardless - Akira had a feeling Ryo was aware he was _awfully bad_ at this.  
  
Maybe Ryo was feeling sorry for him. Out of all the people here having a lovely time conversing with one another, once again - Akira feels out of place.  
  
Wamu has a point. Anything fancy doesn't sound like Akira’s scene. Now, if Ryo had agreed to meet up at their local _Burger King_ \- this wouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
Ryo’s studying Akira intently.  
  
“There's not something on my face, is there?” Akira asked.  
  
“Your eyeliner.” Ryo mentioned. “Is so authentic. Did you do that yourself?”  
  
“No. My friends did it.” Akira laughed, “It looks like _shit_ doesn't it.”  
  
“I like it.” Ryo said approvingly, “Never seen anything like it. Compliments you well.”  
  
“Normally I wouldn't do something like this.” Akira explained. “Never in a million fucking years, once again. I'm sorry.”  
  
Taking a sip of his water, Ryo doesn't seem bothered. “What for?”  
  
“This.” Akira said, skittish. “I agreed to this _yeah_ but they also kinda dragged me into this…”  
  
“I'm enjoying myself.” Ryo said genuinely. “Mind telling me more?”  
  
  
  
They're midway through eating, and Akira mentions Miko saying how _the more tits meant the more perfect_ \- and he noticed how Ryo often covered his mouth to hide his laugh.  
  
(He said Akira’s choice of clothing looks _daring_ \- explains why Akira earned some looks when they entered. But Ryo meant it in a good way. Resulting in Akira becoming gradually less nervous. If only a little.)  
  
He ends up telling more absurd stories of their antics and time slowly passes by.  
  
“I could tell you more about how they poured a bucket of water on me in my sleep more than once. But we'd be here until like fucking midnight.” Akira exhaled heavily. “Am I taking up your time?”  
  
“Not at all.” Ryo shakes his head. “You have quite the interesting group of companions, truly. I like hearing about them.”  
  
“I got like a million stories. You've no idea.” Akira laughed, they've finished their _fish steaks_ a while ago, it's the first time Akira’s ever tasted it but he doesn't regret making the decision. There's silence - but it's not all too bad, or awkward. Akira downed all of his water.  
  
“Why a dog?” Akira asked. “For your profile picture. You haven't once mentioned dogs while we spoke. So are you like a dog person?”  
  
“You never asked.” Ryo said. “No it's not just a random dog, it's my dog, actually. Since I don't see the point in having to take a picture of yourself for these common dating apps.”  
  
Akira beamed. “You have a dog? No shit!”  
  
Someone gave Akira and Ryo’s booth a disgusted look for the umpteenth time.  
  
“My bad!” Akira apologized. He swears so much that it's beyond his control at this point, and Ryo says absolutely nothing of it. Simply more amused.  
  
“Yes I do. She's a poodle.” Ryo said. “I absolutely adore her.”  
  
“What's her name?”  
  
“Toodles.”  
  
“Like from Peter Pan?”  
  
“It's from the French saying.” Ryo seems to lift in spirits at Akira’s interest. “Would you like to see her?”  
  
“You fucking bet I do.” Akira agreed enthusiastically. About time before they get asked to leave because of his potty mouth.  
  
“Would you like to come home with me then? You can pay her a visit there.”  
  
“Yeah sure but.” Akira gestures towards the bill, “I should probably-”  
  
Ryo waved a hand, reaching into his jacket to pull out a couple bills to slap on the table like it was nothing. “It's my treat. Already taken care of. I'm going to call Thomas, shall we?” He stood up, beginning to walk away. He just paid for the both of them without contemplation. Akira stuck his wallet back in the pocket of his pants.  
  
Akira ends up stumbling out from the booth to follow after Ryo.  
  
  
  
(Ryo showed pictures on his phone. She's white, _poofy_ \- and unfairly adorable.)  
  
  
It's late at night when they reach Ryo’s penthouse. Akira feels like a deer in the headlights.  
  
“Your driver doesn't really talk much.”  
  
“Why, is that a problem?”  
  
“Not really. He kind of reminds me of a robot. It's kind of uncomfortable.”  
  
There's a quiet huff coming from Ryo’s direction, the jingling of his keys as he closes the door. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, whistling.  
  
“Toodles?” He called out. “She's probably hiding because she can pick up a stranger's new scent whenever they come in.”  
  
“Oh shit. Am I scaring her off?”  
  
“No, she's just shy.”  
  
“Maybe it's my breath.”  
  
He succeeds in making Ryo snort.  
  
“Oh stop it. I'm sure she will come to admire you.”  
  
There's footsteps and the sound of more faint jingling. Coming from a bell.  
  
“There she is.”  
  
Seeing her up close makes Akira’s heart burst. She's circling Akira’s legs, sniffing at his ankles.  
  
“Whoa, whoa okay.” Akira laughed, “She's fierce.” He joked, it kind of tickled. Ryo lifts her up carefully in his arms.  
  
“Toodles, say hi to Akira.” Ryo coaxed, cordially. “Bombarding strangers is not the right way to greet them.” He sighed, delicate and fluttering eyelashes looking up at Akira, who holds his breath.  
  
“Sorry, she's not used to visitors since I rarely have anyone over.”  
  
“No, no it's cool.” Akira said, pretending to be composed.  
  
“Try again.” Ryo said sternly to Toodles, gently lowering her to the ground watching her scurry over to Akira.  
  
Akira couldn't help but bubble with excitement, bending down to pet her soft curls, ruffling it.  
  
“Hey, girl, it's nice to meet you. Promise I don't bite. Not if you bite me first.”  
  
“Do you want a drink?” Ryo asked, allowing Akira to play with Toodles making his way into the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah sure! Can I have orange juice?”  
  
“No pussy drinks.” Ryo said flatly, opening the cabinets. “In my house, we drink vodka. No soft beverages.”  
  
“That's not the most healthy is it?” Akira questioned. “Is that all you drink?”  
  
“I drink water, of course.” Ryo said. “And vodka.”  
  
_Wow. That's pretty attractive._ Akira thinks.  
  
“I guess a glass can't hurt then.” Akira gave in, even though he could barely handle his alcohol well. He didn't drink a single beer all day. Toodles sniffed Akira’s hand. She darts out a tongue to lick it. As if she was testing Akira’s fealty of being a trustworthy stranger.  
  
  
  
They end up in Ryo’s bedroom. Akira sitting in Ryo’s giant white bean bag chair and Ryo sits on his bed with Toodles in his lap. Both with their glasses in their hands.  
  
“Do you have any pets?”  
  
“A friend of mine has a cat back at home, don’t get to see him much though. His name’s Tako.”  
  
“Do you think he’d get along with Toodles?” She’s curled up in Ryo’s lap as he speaks. One hand grooming along her head and back.  
  
“They’d probably rip each other to shreds.” Akira said, leaning back. "Holy shit this is so comfy. You’ve got this place all to yourself?”  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
“The last time I’ve sat in a bean bag chair was probably in Kindergarten. It’s funny because,” Akira’s on another tangent and Ryo listens, most importantly - he _smiles_ and that means Akira’s doing at least something right. “All of us would fight over who gets to sit in the chair, usually only the good kids would. Some kids ganged up on me pushed me off and I cried the entire day.”  
  
“Why didn’t you choose to fight back? You were sitting on it first.”  
  
“Try asking five year old me that question, my friend busted their kneecaps open for me though. Not literally.” Akira’s face scrunches up when he takes a sip of the strong alcohol burning down his throat. “Apparently they were jealous I was good student.”  
  
“That is ridiculous.”  
  
“Right? Children are _dicks_.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“I don’t know if it’s the alcohol but I’m actually _really_ nervous right now. I hope this was worth your time, I don’t want to fuck things up even though it’s obvious I’m horse shit at these things.” Akira confessed. “I’d be okay with it if you were just keeping me around out of pity.”  
  
“No, of course not. This is the most I’ve been amused and have enjoyed myself in a very long while. It’s kind of upsetting when you think about it.” Ryo explained, “I appreciate it.”  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t bail on me by now. I think this is usually the part where we have sex. Sorry again. You seem like a really, really chill person and I don’t mind just talking with you.” Looks like getting laid was never really on his agenda to begin with. He’s okay with that. Ryo was nice. Really nice.  
  
“Sexual favors are only a benefit. I don’t understand why society believes it should be a demand.” Ryo reasons.  
  
“I’m glad someone understands.” Akira sighed. He checked the time on his phone. “Shit. It’s almost midnight. How long have we been talking for?”  
  
“About a couple hours.” Ryo answered. “Do you have to go?”  
  
Toodles makes a small barking noise in protest.  
  
“Yeah I have class tomorrow.” Akira said, he notices how Ryo’s facial expression faltered with disappointment - matching his own.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said. “I have a proposition.”  
  
Akira sits up on the bean bag chair, he finished the rest of his drink - setting it aside. “I’m listening.”  
  
“Five thousand.” Ryo put up five fingers. “To come and spend the day with me again.”  
  
Akira processed those words. “What now?” He asked appallingly.  
  
“I’ll pay you five thousand.”

“ _Five grand_?”  
  
“Or if you refuse to, I’ll pay you five grand for spending today with me, and we will never have to see each other again.”  
  
Akira leaned forward, comprehending this bargain. “Are you bribing me?”  
  
“This is an offering out of generosity I am presenting to you.” Ryo stated. “Ten thousand?”  
  
“No!” Akira exclaimed, “Don’t go any higher!”  
  
“Should I offer a lower price?”  
  
“You don’t have to pay me anything. I’m not out to take your money.” Akira claimed, “I swear. You can’t just offer someone that much money to spend a day with you, that’s a bit… too forward.”  
  
“I assure you it’s no problem. Those were my intentions, they are always my intentions. Toodles and I like your company.”  
  
“I do too, but I can’t take your money. I’m sorry.” Akira said sheepishly, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. “How about I come by tomorrow for free? Just to hang out?”  
  
Ryo seemed genuinely confused. “Alright. You’ll change your mind soon enough. I’ll call for a cab.”  
  
“I could just-” Akira intervened, “Ask my friend to give me a ride-”  
  
“Let me call a cab. It’s my treat, I’m paying for it.” Ryo demanded.  
  
“O-okay.” Akira said in defeat.  
  
Ryo showed him out once he finished calling for a ride to carpool Akira home.  
  
(He tells Toodles to say goodbye to Akira, and Akira just about melted when she barks, pitched in response - disappointed that not only he’ll have to leave Ryo, but he’ll miss Toodles as well. He says goodbye and manages not to tear up.)  
  
He then asks himself what he’s gotten into promising Ryo he’ll see him soon. Someone incredibly wealthy just offered him five to ten grand like it was nothing if it meant spending a day with them.  
  
The others weren’t going to believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will now be tracking this fic as "fic: expensive taste" or et on my **[tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** , let me know what you guys think :)


	2. Chai Black Tea & Tic Tacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wants to see me again.” Akira said. 
> 
> “That's great!” Miki clapped her hands. “I'm actually happy for you aside from these two.”
> 
> “Would you guys think I'm crazy if I told you he offered me five thousand bucks?” 
> 
> The three of them stared at him like he’s grown two heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm floored by the feedback I received on the first chapter wow you guys are awesome. I couldn't help but continue as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy this cute chapter as there's so much more to come!

Akira knew the moment Miko took the vacant seat next to Akira at the bar they headed to, Wamu and Miki engaging in a conversation about something else - that he couldn't run away from her any longer about the date he had with Ryo last night.  
  
They usually come to this bar after a day of classes to wind down. Other days, they meet up with Wamu's friends. Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie.  
  
They don't go to university unlike Wamu, settling with gigs every now and then while Wamu was busy dealing with schoolwork. He introduced them all to his gang sometime ago and allows Akira, Miki, and Miko to listen to their demos to take any opinions they have on it before working further on any projects.  
  
Miki wasn't into rap like that, however- Miko and Akira liked their style.  
  
Wamu was talking to them about connections Gabi made with a couple people in contact with record labels, or specialized in making music. It sounded like a cool experience being able to record his music.  
  
It's hard to believe that a couple years back they were known for being graffiti artists on the street before they got serious into making music.  
  
(Wamu taught them how to tag the walls by taking them on a tour to see their art, with any drawing in mind - they could create anything they wanted. _Just make sure you don't get caught by the cops when you see them. Remember to run for it._ He reminds them. Explains why they had to run from the cops more than _twice_ tagging along with Wamu's gang to do graffiti. Miki said she wanted out after that.  
  
Akira draws designs every now and then from what he's learned from art class in middle school. But he's never yet decided to go make a work of art himself.)  
  
“Does this mean you're upgrading from soundcloud?” Miki asked. Miko and Akira shared a snort that couldn't be stifled.  
  
“I don't mean to be disrespectful! I just barely know this stuff.”  
  
“It's gonna take some time.” Wamu scratched the back of his head. “At least people are starting to know who we are.”  
  
Miko's staring at Akira. Akira asks for a beer, and he waits. Hoping that she lets it go. She's got that enthusiastic gleam in her eyes and he doesn't like it at all.  
  
“So?” She asked, tuning out of the conversation. The bartender slides a glass Akira’s way. “She didn't bail on you?”  
  
“Chickened out.”  
  
“Yeah right.” Wamu laughed from behind them. “This champ didn't come back until after midnight last night.” He switched stools to sit on the other end of Akira.  
  
“Lying to me, huh, Fudo?” Miko grinned. “So did you score? Was it a fierce girlie?”  
  
“Not a chick. It was a guy.”  
  
“Oh?” Miko arched a brow. “That's just as great!” She patted him hard on the shoulder.  
  
“Nah.” Akira said. “We didn't do anything actually, we just hit it off.”  
  
“Not even…?” Miko frowned, with a nod she gesticulates what she was referring to.  
  
“What's the point of a damn date if you're not gonna do shit?” Wamu asked.  
  
“He wants to see me again.” Akira said.  
  
“That's great!” Miki clapped her hands. “I'm actually happy for you aside from these two.”  
  
“Would you guys think I'm crazy if I told you he offered me five thousand bucks?”  
  
The three of them stared at him like he’s grown two heads.  
  
“ _What?!”_  
  
“Five grand?!”  
  
“Haha, yeah-”  
  
“So he _is_ rich?” Miko presumed.  
  
“Wait wait. Hold up, hold up. Was this for the sex?” Wamu asked.  
  
“Just to spend a day with him. Like a date. Nothing more than that.” Akira didn't understand why they were so appalled.  
  
“You didn't take it, did you?” Now Miki sounded wary.  
  
“No!” Akira said, “I'm not an asshole!”  
  
“You fucking dumbass!” Miko shouted, they're the only loud ones in the bar aside from the conversation around them. “Not just _everyday_ some guy willingly lends you five thousand dollars to have, I don't know, some fucking _tea_.”  
  
“That's being _considerate_. If they're being generous, you show your way of thanking ‘em by taking the God damn money.” Wamu explained. “Hell. _I would._ ”  
  
“ _No._ ” Miki smacked the back of Wamu’s head. “No, you would _not._ You wouldn't either, Miki. _Akira_.” She said sternly.  
  
“Don't get me wrong. I'm willing to keep seeing him for free.” Akira reasoned.  
  
Wamu and Miko narrowed their eyes with disappointed.  
  
“You're fucking _lame_.” Miko groaned.  
  
Wamu merely scoffs, tensing under Miki's deathly glare.  
  
“You managed to get through a night. As long as it went well.” Miki assured. “Give yourself a pat on the back.”  
  
“Without getting laid.” Miko teased.  
  
“You're not _helping_.” Miki glared.  
  
“I'm seeing him again tomorrow. So I don't need any of your shit.” Akira downed his glass. “Fuck off. I'm having fun. Don't make me feel bad for what you set me up for.”  
  
“That was the intention.” Miko deadpanned. “To see how long it takes for you to fuck it up.”  
  
“It's been one day so far.” Wamu snorted, “We still have time to bet on it.”  
  
“It's his first relationship!” Miki argued, “Give the poor boy a break!”  
  
Akira hid his face behind his hands. If his friends couldn't be embarrassing enough. This is how they congratulate him for not fucking up his first date.  
  
Somehow he thinks that's typical. He asks for another drink.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
“I don't get it.” Akira said. “Does that make me a bad person for not taking your money?”  
  
“No, of course not.” Ryo said, holding Toodles’ leash. “Toodles. Come here.” He called out to stop her from walking too far ahead of them. She was hyper. Attracted to anything she laid her eyes on that _moved_. Picking up her pace, the bell on her collar that jingles wherever she moved. Ryo gives Akira a look and rolls his eyes, sighing.  
  
Akira observed subtly. A red sweatshirt. Leggings. Ugg boots. How could something so casual look so _pretty._ That should define Ryo certainly.  
  
It's evening, and Ryo said he was taking his dog on a walk and asked Akira if he wanted to come with.  
  
Akira doesn't remember taking Tako on walks like that. It was pretty rare. He runs with Akira and Miki when they raced each other in the local park they lived near by back at home, when they were little and now anytime they visit their parents.  
  
Running is always their thing. A common activity they busied themselves with and had fun. This was different.  
  
She ran as far as her leash could go the moment she spotted Akira. Barking with excitement. Akira thought she'd bark out of fear in hopes of protecting her owner to scare him away or something. Ever since he met her it's been the complete opposite.  
  
“I'd say you're only being a considerate, well-minded individual.” Ryo said truthfully.  
  
Toodles barks as if she's agreeing with Ryo’s statement.  
  
“It's a bit sleazy to take shit from somebody just because they're _rich_ , you know?”  
  
“Is that why you won't accept my offering?”  
  
“I want to put my trust in you as a friend. Not a fucking ATM. They think I'm a fucking dumbass for turning down five thousand dollars, but you know what I think?” Akira said, “It costs zero dollars to not be an asshole!”  
  
That makes Ryo chuckle softly. “You're a gentleman. But I will also retaliate with persistence. It should be beneficial. What's your current situation?”  
  
Akira proceeds to translate that. “How's my life?” He asked, staring ahead of him. “I'm a broke college student. If it weren't for my friend and roommate Wamu, who pays like most of the rent if he wasn't as sympathetic he would have kicked me out. Every now and then I get forced to buy groceries or we'll starve to death, pay bills, adult shit. A fucking financial disaster, is my situation. I'm gonna pay off student loans until I'm ninety.”  
  
“That's awfully frightening. It sure seems to be that way.” Ryo laughed shortly. “Do you have a part time job?”  
  
“I pick up shifts every now and then at a store behind the register. Constantly have to call in that I can't make for the sake of not failing my fucking classes.”  
  
“Do you do morning or evening shifts?”  
  
“Depends. Both. Depending on my schedule.”  
  
“I'll stop by.” Ryo said. “Just let me know where you work and I'll come and say hi.”  
  
“That would be nice.” Akira smiled meekly. It's embarrassing to have Ryo come to his shitty work where he dreads the long hours of sometimes standing around and doing absolutely fucking nothing. But it would also be nice to see a familiar face. Most of the time Miki and Miko come in Miko pokes fun at him for looking like he hasn't slept in five years and says he should get himself fired on purpose. Miki says to ignore her. Oh, but the offer is tempting.  
  
Toodles moves closer to Akira’s ankle. Nuzzling it as she barks.  
  
Akira laughed. “She always this jumpy?”  
  
“If I don't keep my eyes on her for one second she runs off, even on her leash. I'm only one person and there's so much I can do because I am terrible at watching her sometimes.”  
  
“Our cat does the same thing. Except, we don't keep him on a leash. One time we took him out with us and he ran after a ball in the middle of the street then he almost got ran over.”  
  
Ryo has a bewildered expression on his face. “Was he alright?”  
  
“Yeah, my friend Miki almost had a heart attack. Managed to run and grab him to get him outta the way on time. If anyone can't take care of pets for shit it's probably me, yet I still adore the shit outta them.”  
  
Akira couldn't resist stopping to pet her. He laughs when she starts to jump and give his face small licks.  
  
“She seems to like you quite fast.” Ryo commented.  
  
“Maybe it's my irresistible charms.”  
  
“Careful, she might just fall in love with you.”  
  
“I don't think I'm ready.” Akira joked, causing Ryo to nudge his arm when he stands up. Continuing their walk.  
  
“You have quite the massive ego. For my dog, especially.”  
  
“She's obviously hitting on me and I'm not even trying to flex.”  
  
Ryo laughs merrily. It's... _God,_ so _pretty_ and mellow. A bit slow, drawn out - and had a sultry pitch to it that Akira liked.  
  
“Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I usually take Toodles on walks myself.” Ryo said, he's amused. Akira feels prideful. “I don't mean to disrupt your evening. I have so much work to do when I arrive home and I get exhausted just thinking about it.”  
  
“Nah. Wamu brings girls over to fuck a ton and I'd rather not sit through any of that. This is my excuse to escape.”  
  
“You should try living in your own place. Gives me so much joy to not have to take anyone's _shit_.” Ryo swayed. “I could spoil my dog as much as I please and draw long baths with a wine glass without a care in the world. It's glorious.”  
  
“Fuck, I wish. But I'd get evicted by the end of the week. I think I prefer to split my rent for the time being.” Akira declined with a laugh.  
  
“You really are in an existential crisis. I pity you, truly.”  
  
“ _Yeah._ ” Akira sighed. “Enough about my shitty crisis for now. How about you?”  
  
“What of myself?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Go to an ivy league school or some shit? All I know is that you're loaded and have the most adorable dog I've ever fucking seen and own a cool house.” Akira mentioned.  
  
“Oh, no. Not anymore.” Ryo shakes his head. “I've graduated school.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“When I was about sixteen.”  
  
“ _What the fuck?_ ”  
  
Ryo has a small smile of beguilement. “Indeed.”  
  
“I don't think I've ever heard of that happening to anyone that I know. Do you work?”  
  
“Full-time. I'm a teacher.” Ryo answered. Akira opened his mouth to speak, gawking, but then he holds back.  
  
“You know what? Somehow I don't find that shit hard to believe. You're the same age as me, too.”  
  
Ryo winked. “Early success is a rarity among the youth. I majored in education as soon as possible when I achieved the opportunity. Hard work comes with effort.”  
  
“You're like the son of Bill Gates.”  
  
Ryo laughs _beautifully -_ throwing his head back. “You are ridiculous, Akira. Did you know that?”  
  
“How did I manage to even hold a conversation with you? I feel ten times unworthy than I actually am.”  
  
“I'm the same as you are. Not any different.”  
  
“ _Bullshit_.”  
  
“I will absolutely not argue with you on this topic.” Ryo refused. “Case closed.”  
  
Akira snickered. “Okay. If you're afraid that I've proven myself right.”  
  
“I am _not_.”  
  
“Not judging.” Akira put his hands up in surrender. He's fucking with Ryo. Completely. “Not at all. I know I'm right.”  
  
“ _Fuck off._ ” Ryo blurted. “No, I will not excuse my language. Just this once.”  
  
Akira laughed. He thinks his day has been made to see Ryo’s furrowing his eyebrows and glaring fiercely at Akira. Nose scrunched up irritably.  
  
They take a break to go get lunch. Ryo pays for them both. No further questions asked because he insisted.  
  
Akira makes sure to break a piece of his sandwich for Toodles.  
  
  


 

“Your pants.” Ryo commented. “Why can I see your boxers?”  
  
Akira scratched the back of his head. “Ah. Yeah. It's a style.”  
  
“To pull your pants down _this_ low?”  
  
“Have you never _sagged?_ ”  
  
“I heard it means something quite vulgar when men do.”  
  
Akira felt self conscious, and Ryo laughed. “Would you believe me if I told you this is how I really dress?” He gestured to his jacket, shirt and black jeans that hang low on his hips.  
  
“I'm not judging.” Ryo said. “ _I promise._ ”  
  
Akira stated at him with disbelief. Just a little, he tugs up the hem of his pants.  
  
“Sure it isn't difficult without a belt?”  
  
_“Oh fuck off.”_  
  
Ryo’s smiling. Akira glared, narrowing his eyes. He thinks Wamu's fashion taste has been a huge influence on him.  
  
  
  
  


(Walking Ryo back home, Akira says goodbye to Toodles. Ryo playfully reached to poke Akira’s side, hoping to see him soon.  
  
Akira tells Ryo not to overwork himself and to have a good night. His face heats up seeing Ryo give one of those small smiles. He turns to look at Akira one more time before he opens the door to head into his home.  
  
Akira stands there dumbly for a minute, watching Ryo enter. As the door closes, he snaps out of it. Calling Wamu to come and pick him up a block or two down from Ryo’s place.  
  
He tells Wamu not to question it. But _oh,_ he knows. With the way he wiggled his eyebrows. Akira ignored him the best he could.)  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ryo suggested exchanging numbers with Akira. In case they were busy and wanted to keep in touch.  
  
While Akira had school, Ryo had to go to work. During the week was busy for them both.  
  
Wamu and Miko constantly look over Akira’s shoulder when he's messaging Ryo. Asking the same questions and teasing him.  
  
He tells them to harshly fuck off and how it's none of their fucking business. He could say he and Ryo were forming a friendship.  
  
_(“Getting any booty calls yet?”_  
  
_“How's your sugar daddy?”_  
  
_We're not having sex._ Akira tries to explain. As much as he didn't want to think about it. They weren't a great help. Not believing it at all.  
  
_“Unless he's like, ninety. Then he's got to have asked for sexual favors by now.”_ Miko isn't skeptical. Akira wants to facepalm.)  
  
Ryo kept his promise, however.  
  
With afternoon classes on certain days he braces himself for impending hours of torture working at the local drugstore just fifteen minutes a drive away.  
  
Late evenings dragged on. If he was lucky he’d help direct someone to an aisle if they were looking for something in particular. Fighting the urge not to take a nap by keeping himself occupied and remembering that Wamu would kick his ass out if he stopped doing this.  
  
He fails to notice when someone enters through the door. He struggles to blink his sore eyes, pulling through another transaction and reminds himself the less he thinks about the hours he has left the faster time will pass by.  
  
There's a box of black tea on the conveyor belt.  
  
“Good evening, Akira.”  
  
Akira doesn't mean to jump hearing Ryo tap his fingers on the counter. But he wasn't expecting for Ryo to show up, upon hearing the recognizable voice.  
  
He wasn't one to forget how to socialize. _Damn_ , was it difficult.  
  
Ryo sounds weary. Akira could tell when he sees Ryo open his mouth to yawn. He's rubbing his tired eyes, lips forming a pout. He blinks his dainty eyelashes.  
  
“Hello.” He said, voice underlined with fatigue. “Or should I say good morning. You look quite out of it.”  
  
“Uh. Hey.” Akira finds himself perking up, clearing his throat. “You seem worse than me. Not looking so hot.”  
  
Who knew turtlenecks could also be crop tops. High-waisted jeans that fit Ryo’s hips so snugly and wedge boots. Akira thinks he's a goner. Ryo’s got a bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
“I just drove here from work. We had a meeting. Then I had a tutoring session with some students.” Ryo explained.  
  
Akira taps on the register. “Oh? Sounds like a shitload of fun.”  
  
“It's absolute _shit._ The complete opposite of wonderful.” Ryo sighed exasperatedly. His eyes are still stunning when bleary.  
  
Some of Ryo’s politeness was wearing off also. It seemed.  
  
“How are you?” Ryo asked, digging into the pocket of his beige jacket to hand Akira over the cash.  
  
“Currently hating my life.” Akira said, a little too optimistic. Regardless, it makes Ryo smile.  
  
“Keep your head up. You don't have to teach kids for a full eight to ten hours. You have magazines and a plethora of distractions.”  
  
“I feel my soul leave my body the longer I stand here. It's a ghost town here at night anyway.” Akira deadpanned. There's a quiet huff of laughter coming from Ryo. “Better than my first option, though.”  
  
“What was your first option?”  
  
“Selling all my shit on Craigslist.” Including Wamu's mixtapes. He could make a few bucks off that, but Wamu would have his head.  
  
“Intriguing.” Ryo lulled with farce. His eyes absently drift over to packs of tic tacs, toying with a pack to shake in front of Akira. Sliding it across.  
  
“How you holding up?” Akira asked. He doesn't forget to ring those up as well. Black tea and tic tacs.  
  
“Unbelievably exhausted.” Ryo answered. “I miss my dog. I can't see her when I'm at work and it's torture.”  
  
“Do you have a dog sitter?”  
  
“I don't trust anyone to watch over her other than myself. Not a complete stranger.”  
  
“Makes sense.” Akira said. “I miss her too.”  
  
“I'll send pictures.” Ryo said. He sighed again. “I'm going to stop by at the liquor store. When I go home I am going to draw the perfect warm bath and have myself a glass of newly, fresh, white wine. Maybe read a book while I'm at it.”  
  
He's got a faraway look in his eyes as he goes on a tidbit about his plans tonight, Akira couldn't resist the look of admiration he gives Ryo, sounded bland in someone else's ears. But not to Akira. He listened carefully to every word. Smiling a little.  
  
“Mm. That's classy.” Akira hummed, sounding more dallying than he should. He can picture an image in his head and he quickly pushes it to the back of his mind. That sounded like the perfect remedy for relaxation. Ryo’s plans sounded more interesting than standing here waiting for the sweet embrace of death. “Rough day for you too, huh?”  
  
“Wouldn't say that in a singular sense. It's a daily common routine.” Ryo said. “I work through it.”  
  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
  
“You're _working_.” Ryo reminded him, whimsical. “I could tell you whenever you're free. Be mindful that I have a lot.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Akira laughed slightly. “Your body's screamin’ exhaustion though. Make sure you rest well.”  
  
“Can't when I have agendas and schedules to make.” Ryo covered his mouth to stifle another yawn. “Thank you. You're a darling, Akira. Plastic bag?”  
  
“O-Oh. Yeah sure.” Akira nodded. Ryo is amused by his reddened cheeks. Handing Ryo the receipt along with the items. “I'm gonna need a fucking beer when I get back.”  
  
“Hang in there. Keep the change, alright?” Ryo takes the receipt.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks for stoppin’ by.” Akira said. “Saved me from getting fired possibly.”  
  
Ryo shakes his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He reaches to tap Akira’s thumb. “I'll drop by more often.” He winked. “Have a good night, Akira.”  
  
All Akira could do was smile timidly. Ryo wiggles his fingers when he waves, leaving the store.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
Akira’s got his open sketchbook on his lap. Working on sketching something new when he becomes distracted looking at his phone. He thought about texting Ryo.  
  
There's a dog barking outside. The sound of loud cars and traffic outside of his apartment. He hears music from outside the room and knows Wamu's busying himself as well probably. It's blaring, and Akira’s used to it. He leaves momentarily to grab a beer nodding his head absentmindedly. He took his phone with him.  
  
Ryo’s likely at home now as well.  
  
**Akira [10:45 P.M]:** So I stopped by at the doctor and they told me you may need a prescription of Akiratocin to make sure you're feeling better  
  
**Ryo [10:47 P.M]:** I believe I've never heard of that kind of medicine before.  
  
**Akira [10:48 P.M]:** It has been invented by yours truly  
  
**Akira [10:48 P.M]:** It's me in the flesh  
  
**Akira [10:48 P.M]:** Provides great relief without any side effects  
  
**Ryo [10:49 P.M]:** And this was prescribed by your doctor or your local drug dealer? :p  
  
**Akira [10:50 P.M]:** It's a secret  
  
**Ryo [10:51 P.M]:** Impressive.  
  
**Akira [10:52 P.M]:** I'm sorry if that shit was bad  
  
**Akira [10:52 P.M]:** I'm joking but trying to be funny is kinda my thing  
  
**Akira [10:53 P.M]:** just checkin on you and finding a distraction from doing schoolwork  
  
**Ryo [10:53 P.M]:** No. I beg to differ. That was really good. I haven't heard that one before either and it humored me.  
  
**Akira [10:53 P.M]:** Did it make you smile?  
  
**Ryo [10:54 P.M]:** Maybe :)  
  
**Ryo [10:54 P.M]:** Also, what kind of distraction if I may ask?  
  
**Akira [10:55 P.M]:** Drawing  
  
**Ryo [10:56 P.M]:** What kind of art do you draw? Or is it nothing specific?  
  
**Akira [10:57 P.M]:** It's a ton of urban type shit you probably wouldn't dig but I do it to pass the time  
  
**Ryo [10:57 P.M]:** I'm incredibly interested to see your work sometime.  
  
**Ryo [10:58 P.M]:** Thank you, by the way. To answer your question. I’m still a little fatigued but I’ll be alright. It's nothing I can't handle.  
  
**Ryo [10:59 P.M]:** I'm focused on working right now and I apologize for the delay. Came out of the bath an hour ago.  
  
**Akira [11:01 P.M]:** How was your luxury bath?  
  
**Ryo [11:03 P.M]:** Satisfying, greatly. Just what I needed after a long day.  
  
**Ryo [11:04 P.M]:** <IMG>  
  
**Akira [11:05 P.M]:** aww is that toodles snoozing on your lap  
  
**Ryo [11:06 P.M]:** If she was awake right now she'd likely knock over my tea. I know, putting a mug on your laptop is hazardous but it helps me stay caffeinated instantly when I have it in front of me.  
  
**Akira [11:07 P.M]:** Be wary drinking too much of that shit  
  
**Ryo [11:08 P.M]:** Not a fan of tea I'm assuming? It's healthy and good for the mind.  
  
**Akira [11:09 P.M]:** I prefer coffee just because I'm not a fuckin fancy folk  
  
**Ryo [11:10 P.M]:** Chai black tea keeps me up and motivated just as much.  
  
**Ryo [11:11 P.M]:** It is not only classy but pleasant. Not too classy for you not to drink. Seems like an illogical reason.  
  
**Akira [11:12 P.M]:** Don't stay up too late, workaholic  
  
**Ryo [11:13 P.M]:** Sleep is for the weak.  
  
**Ryo [11:14 P.M]:** Don't you have homework to occupy yourself with?  
  
**Akira [11:15 P.M]:** I'd rather lounge around like a fatass and have five bottles of beer instead  
  
**Ryo [11:17 P.M]:** Those are your plans for the night?  
  
**Akira [11:18 P.M]:** Yeah it's too late to go out for a run. You?  
  
**Ryo [11:19 P.M]:** When I'm done I would probably enjoy myself by watching documentaries that are available until I feel like I am about to pass out.  
  
**Akira [11:20 P.M]:** On that conspiracy theory shit?  
  
**Ryo [11:21 P.M]:** Area 51 conspiracies to be exact.  
  
**Ryo [11:22 P.M]:** Which are quite interesting and give solid and believable facts on give or take a few on the subject.  
  
**Akira [11:23 P.M]:** Tell me if it's any good and I just might know what I'll find on Netflix  
  
**Akira [11:24 P.M]:** I need some suggestions anyway that aren't biographies based on the deaths of famous rappers like Tupac  
  
**Ryo [11:25 P.M]:** Would you mind if I called or texted to give you a review on it later?  
  
**Akira [11:25 P.M]:** Yeah sure thing  
  
**Akira [11:26 P.M]:** I'll try to finish through this work though so you can continue on yours  
  
**Ryo [11:27 P.M]:** Of course. :)  
  
**Ryo** **[11:28 P.M]:** Toodles is awake.  
  
**Akira [11:29 P.M]:** Tell her I said hi I know she misses me  
  
**Ryo [11:31 P.M]:** I'll let her know. :p  
  
  


 

(Akira is woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call. His eyes are barely open when he picks it up. A groggy _hello_ escaping his lips, books strewn across the floor since he didn't bother to put any of his shit away when he finished studying. He remembered promising Ryo he'd be all ears on hearing a review from that documentary - and Ryo wasted no time getting straight into it. Akira simply yawned, rubbed his eyes, and listened to Ryo talk about the possibility of aliens among other creatures that exist.)  
  
  
  


 

Akira realizes that Miki may be the only person he's comfortable with talking about Ryo with. She never judges. Even if she was slightly opposed to the idea.  
  
He showed her pictures he saved of Toodles and she gushed over them, finding the poodle adorable.  
  
“So how's he like?” Miki sat down next to Akira on the concrete bench of the courtyard, having a lunch break outside after classes long ended.  
  
Akira’s nearly almost done with his bagel. “Uh. Well he's….” He whistled. “ _Wow._ ” He laughed nervously.  
  
Words can't even describe. Miki arched a brow.  
  
“Is he good-looking? Pretty?”  
  
“Maybe… _more_ than that. Nothing like I expected. Or was prepared for.”  
  
Miki huffed a short laugh, drinking her latte from her Styrofoam cup.  
  
“What is it with Miki telling me that he's your sugar daddy?”  
  
Akira almost choked on his bagel. Swallowing abruptly. “You should know not to listen to anything she fucking says!”  
  
“Well?” Miki wanted to confirm. “ _Is he_? Not really sure how this online dating thing works and the relationships people get into because of it or whether it's a _decent_ one or not.”  
  
“Of course he isn't.” Akira said. “We're just friends.”  
  
“Oh thank God.” Miki placed a hand on her chest. “I don't care what she says but I'm definitely not approving of a relationship like that.”  
  
“Who do you think I am to jump into that shit?! I've never been in a relationship to begin with!”  
  
“You're like a brother to me.” Miki stated in defense. “How do you think it feels to be told that you've hooked up with a rich guy online and give sexual favors in exchange for big bucks? Come on now.”  
  
“Over my dead body.” Akira scoffed. “I'm not that desperate.”  
  
“So… You're friends. And you're not dating. How come?”  
  
“I think it's too early to get into that. Besides. There's other things I've noticed that's different about him.” Akira said. “He lives alone. Has about five cars. Has an awesome dog. All this money. Graduated high school when he was sixteen, and is a teacher. The fuck’s he doing spending it by himself?”  
  
Miki paused. “Did you just say _sixteen_?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“A teacher at our age. Are you sure he doesn't have a family and _kids_ or anything?”  
  
“Seems a bit too fucking young for that.”  
  
“That's weird.” Miki agreed. “Can't spend the life he has ahead of him on dating apps. With that lifestyle. I'm surprise people don't throw themselves at him.”  
  
“He seems to be at a lost place right now. I don't know how to put my finger on it. But he's got good intentions. I'm not sure what went on for him to resort to this.” Akira explained.  
  
After all Ryo wasn't doing this without a reason. Akira’s been questioning it. But he decided that now wasn't the right time to ask. Ryo works hard at what he does. He seems passionate about it. Despite how stressful it seems. Not anyone just easily worked their way up to the top without any effort put into it.  
  
It's remarkable. Akira should consider himself lucky to cross paths with someone he still barely knew anything about.  
  
“I wanna take it slow, I guess.”  
  
“Is he interested in having a friendship?”  
  
“We're okay where we are now. It's nice. I don't want to move too fast and jeopardize that.”  
  
“Well the fact that he's keeping you around tells me that he likes your company.” Miki presumed. “Could be that he's not really _used_ to how normal relationships work. I don't know. I'm not rich and I'm not sure how _those_ kinds of people function.”  
  
Akira couldn't help but snort. “He didn't seem to understand when I told him I'd hang out with him for free. He did bribe me for five thousand bucks.”  
  
“That's not your typical negotiation. Where do you think he gets all that money?”  
  
“I have no idea. Never thought to ask.”  
  
Miki sipped from her cup. “You should keep seeing him. In my eyes he seems kind of lonesome. Reminds me of an elderly man on his deathbed.” She said without much thought.  
  
“So you don't think this is a bad idea?”  
  
“If else fails. Run away as fast as you can. Or call me. I'm ready to kick anyone's butt without question.” Miki assured, patting Akira’s shoulder. “Wamu says he sees you texting. It's like the happiest he's ever seen you and says that it creeps him out. I don't blame him.”  
  
Akira blushed. “Son of a bitch.”  
  
Miki laughed. “It's up to you. My advice? Be a friend in need. He needs one.” She added matter-of-factly.  
  
Akira popped the last piece of his bagel into his mouth. “Don't tell Miko or Wamu I told you about this.”  
  
“Your secret’s safe with me.” Miki promised. “Only if you tell me more deets about him. So you're into blondes? Professional and well-mannered, huh?”  
  
“Nope. No.” Akira stood up. “I'm going to the library.”  
  
“Is he cute?”  
  
“It ain't your business!”  
  
Miki’s laughing though she continued to pester Akira on the way to the campus library.  
  
He gives in and ends up telling her anyway all that he knows about Ryo. And what he admired about the blond accidently slips out, because Akira couldn't help it.  
  
Ryo is perfectly one of a kind. He can't recall a time when he's met anyone remotely interesting. Miki has a knowing smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make Akira dabble in street art/graffiti art for one reason in particular... you'll see why later on :)


	3. Visitor's Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn't prepared for when they meet each other's gaze. It's brief, but it ignited something within Akira’s chest. A spark. His heart races. Don't just fucking stand there, dumbass. He tells himself, smiling a little and scratching the back of his head. Ryo tries to make eye contact with his co-worker, but he sneaks glances at Akira so timidly it makes Akira’s throat go dry.
> 
> He gets rammed into by a bunch of kids, and it's a group of boys. Merely hollering a half-assed apology despite almost knocking Akira on his ass. He tries to keep himself together and wave off what had happened. Noticing the small smile that appeared on Ryo’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to like Teacher Ryo as much as I do because turns out his job is going to play an important as fuck role in this fic when I didn't even mean for it to. By the way, he is primarily a high school teacher. Because I want him to bond with children for once. 
> 
> (Psst the official **[playlist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fmissyenoshima%2Fplaylist%2F151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq%3Fsi%3DTGLNh3XASnGEJ3-GR5u6fw&t=NmZiN2NlMmMyYWY0Zjk1YTZkYmNmYTBhYWFjOTVmYzU2NTc0ZTVjMyxTYVNTb1dLbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Aa4zFr7jQEl4tyg2ESt5bNg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fvolleyballin.co.vu%2Fpost%2F170564870909%2Fryokira-playlist-for-my-fic-expensive-taste-royals&m=0)** for this fic is out also, give it a listen! ❤)

Akira focused on the sound of his breaths. He remembers to even them out. Inhale, exhale. From his nose and through his mouth.  
  
Headphones are jammed into his ears. Loud enough to block out the noises around him, jogging through the streets. He's a couple blocks away from his neighborhood. There are people out around this time of day - it's the afternoon and classes have long ended.  
  
A couple hundred sit ups and pushups were a part of Akira’s workout routine if he didn't go to the gym. He usually went with Wamu after all whenever they were free. Along with the rest of them if their schedule wasn't too jumbled up.  
  
Akira took a mild break sitting on the steps in front of a building. Taking a gulp of his water. He's panting, sweat beading down his forehead. Without a towel in handy he resorted to wiping it off. Leaving his forehead feeling clammy, swelter clinging to his skin. He's wearing a shirt with the shoulders cut off and shorts, and it's not too hot out. However, he feels like he's on fire. Burning up.  
  
Akira gets up and keeps running. He was never one to falter in endurance, matter of fact - the longer he spent perfecting his skills his stamina is left almost impeccable. His dream was to be up to par with Miki. She wasn't called the _Witch of the Track_ back in high school for no reason. He understood why Miko was so envious and hated Miki at the time that she decided to just ask her out.  
  
Rap music is blasting in his ears. Akira becomes distracted passing by a block of complexes lined up with one another. Drawings donned in colorful spray paint on the brick walls. In fashionable large bubble letters.  
  
He hears quite a bit of some yelling coming from the houses. Whatever commotion going on within those walls loud enough to reach past Akira’s headphones. Family feuds, possibly. It was typical. There were mothers walking their children, babies in strollers Akira passed by. Men hanging out at the convenience store fronts talking, smoking, and laughing. Kids coming home from school, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Playfully fighting with each other and chatting loud without care.  
  
This is the type of atmosphere Akira was used to, the type of environment he liked in particular. Where nobody ever judged. Everyone did their own thing. Miki and him were raised somewhere a bit more rougher with their parents. Akira always knew how to mind his own business. That's the number one way when it came to learning how to live on your own.  
  
Akira’s thoughts drifted off to Ryo, stopping by a store to grab a couple power bars and an energy drink. He watched the kids from school enter, paying no mind to the others inside to loiter and hang out. Likely deciding they wanted to buy some snacks as well.  
  
Akira texted Ryo. It was time for him to cool off. He probably ran about a good five miles. Every other day he reached towards going about an extra half. Little by little.  
  
**Akira [3:35 P.M]:** hey  
  
**Akira [3:36 P.M]:** you free?  
  
Akira’s been spending time with Ryo enough to be familiar with Ryo’s teaching schedule. Usually visiting Ryo when he could to talk at Ryo’s house. Sometimes, they went out. Whether it be for coffee, or grabbing a bite for lunch.  
  
He's changing the track on his playlist while waiting for Ryo to respond.  
  
**Ryo [3:45 P.M]:** I'm currently in the middle of teaching my last class.  
  
**Akira [3:48 P.M]:** Damn  
  
**Akira [3:48 P.M]:** Is it a bad time?  
  
**Ryo [3:56 P.M]:** You can drop by around 5. I have a tamer schedule today and as soon as I've wrapped things up I can leave.  
  
**Akira [3:57 P.M]:** Is it okay if I come by?  
  
**Ryo [4:07 P.M]:** Of course. Just make sure you drop by the main office and get a Visitor's Pass since you aren't a part of the administrative staff.  
  
**Akira [4:09 P.M]:** You never told me where the school you teach at is  
  
**Akira [4:10 P.M]:** So if it's some rich Catholic school imma be lost as fuck  
  
**Ryo [4:15 P.M]:** Sorry, I'm trying to keep a close eye on my kids from my desk to make sure they don't act up while they're supposed to be working.  
  
**Ryo [4:17 P.M]:** I think where you live isn't too far from my building. Do you know the school a couple blocks on that one district?  
  
**Akira [4:18 P.M]:** Oh shit  
  
**Akira [4:20 P.M]:** I heard about that school  
  
**Akira [4:21 P.M]:** Was near my old high school, heard it didn't have the best reputation  
  
**Ryo [4:22 P.M]:** Yes, that is the one. Though it's likely gotten better ever since you've graduated.  
  
**Ryo [4:25 P.M]:** I'll meet you there.  
  
  
  
Akira jogged all the way back home. It was evening by the time he reached his place. Wamu wasn't home. The apartment was empty. He didn't feel like changing. Chowing down on his power bar and cracking open a can of Red Bull.  
  
He heads out. It's a little after five when he reaches the building. Heading inside to tell the faculty he was waiting for someone.  
  
(He stammered asking if “ _Mr._ _Asuka”_ was still teaching a class. Luckily, the kind people didn't catch it. Patiently telling Akira that Ryo hasn't yet. But he could wait if he likes.)  
  
It's been so long. Akira briefly excused himself to use the bathroom. With a blue sticker stamped to his chest that says _VISITOR’S PASS._  
  
He gets distracted taking a walk around. There's the main office. The vestibule, the lobby, an auditorium and double doors to lead into the gym. Another into the cafeteria.  
  
The building was nearly empty, aside from those who left any of the rooms here and there. He went up the corridors, taking the flight of steps up to the second floor. Akira looked around. He supposed he could check a few things out. He already has, and there shouldn't be any hurt in doing so while he waited.  
  
Akira leisurely strolls down the halls. Admiring the posters up on the walls. Essays stapled to the bulletin boards, but what caught his eye were the paintings on the brick walls. Must have been done by the art club, but they were immersing, resplendent unlike anything Akira’s ever seen.  
  
He hears a voice coming from one of the classrooms. At first, Akira thought maybe this teacher was particularly louder than the others.  
  
He noticed a classroom door was open, a few steps away. The closer Akira got to the voice, he understands why he was being further drawn in. He knew that voice. Akira peered in, just inches away from entering the classroom. Not wanting himself to be seen.  
  
Ryo strides across the room. He projects his voice when he speaks. His students listen actively with utmost attention. No one utters a word. His arms are spread. Boots click against the floor, echoing off the walls. He makes gestures, animatedly. Points at the projector, and he pauses when someone raises their hand for them to answer a question.  
  
Akira watches with anticipation. The kid gives a correct answer, Ryo stomps a foot - pointing a finger at them.  
  
_“Bingo._ ” He said. Akira couldn't really tell what the lesson was. Ryo seems proud, though. He cracks what seems to be a joke and throws in a swear word that makes all the kids in the class snicker, but he's serious. His posture is bold. He stands tall, talks with confidence. Makes his students engaged in a way that was entrancing.  
  
Akira shoved his hands in his pockets. He doesn't know how long he's standing there watching Ryo teach.  
  
The bell rings. Startling Akira and bringing him back to reality. That's when the noises come back. Louder, and louder. Resonating. The kids are chattering among one another.  
  
Ryo heads over to his desk. His students are rushing over to talk with him. Keeping him there while he checks his phone and grabs his bag. But he looks interested in what they have to say. Nodding to their words.  
  
Akira doesn't get to see much as the students barrel out of the door, the hallway flooding in with a lot of them leaving their classrooms. They pay Akira no mind, assuming he was a part of the administrative staff.  
  
Ryo’s about to exit, and Akira notices another person - what seems to be a co-worker walking in.  
  
He isn't prepared for when they meet each other's gaze. It's brief, but it ignited something within Akira’s chest. A spark. His heart races. _Don't just fucking stand there, dumbass._ He tells himself, smiling a little and scratching the back of his head. Ryo tries to make eye contact with his co-worker, but he sneaks glances at Akira so timidly it makes Akira’s throat go dry.  
  
He gets rammed into by a bunch of kids, and it's a group of boys. Merely hollering a half-assed apology despite almost knocking Akira on his ass. He tries to keep himself together and wave off what had happened. Noticing the small smile that appeared on Ryo’s face.  
  
Akira waited patiently outside of Ryo’s classroom. Looking down at his shoes. He decides that maybe he should wait somewhere less crowded.  
  
“Akira.”  
  
Akira doesn't mean to jump. He whirls around. Ryo is approaching him. He's wearing a brown leather jacket and a plain white shirt, black skinny jeans that compliment him _so damn fine_ and over the knee boots.  
  
“Hey.” Akira grinned timorously. "Sup?"  
  
“Hello. Nice seeing you again.” Ryo clutched his bag on his shoulder, “May I ask, what are you doing here?”  
  
Akira looked confused.  
  
“Last time I recalled usually visitors coming into the school waited in the main office and didn't happen to wander off into the halls.” Ryo explained carefully, and Akira knew that Ryo was messing with him. His tone satirical.  
  
Akira sputtered, before he catches himself. Ryo’s looking at him. Akira scoffed. “ _Pssh_.” He said. “If those were the rules then fuck ‘em.”  
  
“How did you know where my classroom was?” Ryo questioned warily.  
  
“I… I didn't. Was just walking around and I noticed your door happened to be open and you were in the middle of teaching.” Akira said.  
  
“Is that your justification to cover up the fact that you may be stalking me?”  
  
“W-What?!” Akira spluttered, “N-No I swear. I. I just-”  
  
“Akira. Relax. I'm joking.” Ryo assured.  
  
“Mr. Asuka!” Someone called out. It's a girl that came running towards Ryo while they walked.  
  
“Lily.” Ryo said, lecturingly but polite. “I am currently talking to someone right now.”  
  
“I'm sorry!” She clasped her hands together, not even noticing Akira. “I just wanted to tell you that I took my biology exam today!”  
  
Ryo’s eyes widen with surprise. “Oh, did you follow through with everything that I asked of you?”  
  
Akira saw the girl hiding something behind her back. Lily thrust it up for Ryo to see. A one-hundred written in red ink circled on the top of her test paper.  
  
“See? Aced it!”  
  
“Good girl.” Ryo said proudly, raising a hand. Lily gives Ryo a high-five. Watching the interaction unfold made Akira smile, red dusting his cheeks at how pure it all was. Ryo definitely showed that he was pleased. “Does that mean you'll stop studying from now on?"  
  
“No, sir!” Lily beamed. “I'm going to study extra hard!”  
  
“And for what reason?”  
  
“Pass my next test.”  
  
“Smart girl.” Ryo winked. Lily waved goodbye to meet up with her friends.  
  
More people passed by Ryo asking questions. It seemed that Ryo built a reputation for himself as a teacher the students seemed to look up to.  
  
On the way out of the school, Akira didn't mind that Ryo was being bombarded and stopped by various students and staff to have quick chats. Everyone in and out of the school. Ryo reminded any loitering kids to go home as soon as possible because it gets dangerous at night.  
  
“Can't tell me what to do!” One of the jocks say jokingly. Akira could tell Ryo was friendly with this one as well. Playfully ruffling the kid’s hair and shoving him lightly.  
  
“Boy, you better get your butt home right now. I'm very good friends with your mother.”  
  
It made Akira snort watching the poor boy shrink, complying. His friends tease him.  
  
“Mr. Asuka! Are you coming to our game?” Someone else asked.  
  
“Sorry, I won't be able to make it tonight.”  
  
“Bye, Mr. Asuka!”  
  
“See you at history tomorrow, Mr. A!”  
  
“Ta-ta.” Ryo waved, he looked at Akira - who's smiling knowingly at him. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”  
  
_Because you're beautiful._ Akira wanted to say. Never had seeing anyone interact with kids so endearing. “Nothing.”  
  
“Where are you coming from?” Ryo asked. “You look a tad bit underdressed.”  
  
Akira flushed. “I had a run not too long ago and I didn't feel like getting dressed fancy.”  
  
“If I hadn't known who you were I would have mistaken you for a student.” Ryo said.  
  
“I think I just about fit right in.” Akira joked. Ryo shook his head.  
  
“You are a fool.”  
  
“As so I'm always told.”  
  
“Stop it.” Ryo snorted.  
  
They headed into the parking lot. Akira’s forgotten how packed the area becomes after school.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Ryo questioned. “I'm about to head somewhere for my next lunch break. Want to come with?”  
  
“I don't usually eat anything before a run.” Akira answered. “Actually, Ryo wait."

Ryo turns to face Akira, puzzled. 

Akira wants to speak. Ryo’s mesmeric beauty struck him directly in the heart with Cupid's arrow and he's left into a stammering, speechless  _mess._

"I just. I-I was wondering if... I was-"

Ryo stood there, hands clasped in front of him. Staring at Akira with those perfect eyelashes and that  _perfect_ face. His expression morphed into something of concern. Waiting for Akira patiently.

"W-What was the question I was gonna ask again?" Akira asked, completely zoning out. The tips of his ears are burning hot. 

"You didn't... You didn't ask anything." Ryo informed mirthfully. 

"Fuck!" Akira sweared.  _Fucking dumbass._ "I'm sorry I just-"  _Can't speak English because you're too pretty for your own good._

"It's okay, take your time." Ryo consoled, in a jocular manner.

Akira cleared his throat. Hands in pockets, trying to look smooth. "Let me take you somewhere to eat this time."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Akira told Ryo about a place downtown he liked to go to every now and then. Ryo wasn't familiar with this part of town. Living somewhere farther away. Akira didn't mind taking him on a small tour before they decided to go and eat.  
  
(Akira mentions that this was his way of _showing the rich folks how he usually lives_ \- and Ryo responds with a snort.)  
  
Ryo takes Akira out to fancy restaurants to eat expensive gourmet. Akira repays Ryo by taking him out to go get hot dogs and soda.  
  
Ryo paid for them both, persistently.  
  
“When Miki and I went to the same high school, it used to be dangerous at night. Kids in gangs were a lot more common than they are now. Some of them used to pick on me and she would tell ‘em off.”  
  
“What kind of gangs?” Ryo asked.  
  
“You know? Motorcycles. Did drugs. Brought knives and guns with them to school. That type of shit. They picked on anybody to make ‘em scared. Their way of showing power. The reason why our parents used to tell us to come home as soon as possible.”  
  
“Mind if I ask where you used to fit in the social hierarchy of cliques?”  
  
“I was a wimp.” Akira snorted. “And if you're a wimp, if you didn't learn how to defend yourself you were their bitch. See they called Miki _the hands_ because she knew how to whoop ass like no tomorrow.”  
  
Ryo nodded, humming as he chewed. “So I'm assuming she was your bodyguard or protector?”  
  
“Kinda embarrassing when you put it that way, yeah. You wouldn't believe I was the same person five years ago. The only way to protect myself is to change myself, which I did. Then nobody would wanna mess with you anymore. That's how it's like living in these streets.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Went to the gym. Did wrestling and track. Ate a whole lot more so I don't look like wrinkly old soggy noodles. I didn't want to be a wimp no more. You know what I mean?”  
  
Ryo had a look of genuine, rigid interest. The kind that Akira liked. Ryo chuckled softly.    
  
“Soggy noodles?”  
  
“You'd think with my bony arms I was a skeleton.” Akira lifted his arms. “Now _this_? Is muscle.” He smacked his biceps.  
  
“Hulk Hogan I'm coming for you.” Akira challenged. There's a smile creeping up Ryo’s face. Akira smacked his chest and roared, despite the fact that there were people in the joint with them.  
  
Ryo covered his mouth to stifle his laughs, ducking his head and feeling embarrassed. “ _Akira!_ ”  
  
Akira laughed, boisterous. He stopped caring about the things he said aloud. “So where did you fit in?”  
  
“I think you already know the answer to that.” Ryo brought the straw to his lips. Akira snorted.  
  
“Popular rich smart kid who thinks they're better than everybody and owned a Lamborghini at sixteen.”  
  
“You summed it up so perfectly. Shall I give you an award?”  
  
“ _No fucking shit._ ”  
  
Ryo winked. “Might I add I was the best dealer living in a town where kids didn't even know drugs existed.”  
  
“I would have loved to be your friend.”  
  
“Everyone did.”  
  
Akira smiled. Staring at Ryo’s food. “You gonna finish that?”  
  
Ryo broke a piece of his hot dog in half to hand over to Akira. “Have at it.”  
  
Ryo was undeniably a slow eater. Akira wondered how small his stomach was to take such small bites while Akira can shove an entire burger into his mouth in five seconds.  
  
“You used to be a drug dealer.”  
  
“Looks can be deceiving. And you used to be a wimp.”  
  
Akira narrowed his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.”  
  
Ryo laughs. “Should I buy you more hot dogs?”  
  
Akira nodded furiously as his way of saying _yes please._ His mouth stuffed completely.  


 

* * *

 

 

 

It's already night time when Akira decided to ask Ryo if he wanted to come to his place.  
  
Normal people would care about how their place looks like inviting someone over. Akira didn't. Pretty much rubbing it all in Ryo’s face his lifestyle.  
  
He noticed how Ryo tried hard not to stare anyone who looked him down a glance. Hands folded in front of him, clearing his throat and keeping his chin up.  
  
“Why are they staring at me?”  
  
“It's because you look like a million fucking bucks and you're acting like it way too goddamn much.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Someone like me can smell a wealthy first class citizen from a mile away.” Akira grinned, he lightly swats Ryo on the arm, sympathizing. “It's okay. As long as you're with me they won't rob you.”  
  
“They will not.” Ryo said. Bewildered. “No they will _not_.”  
  
Akira looked at Ryo with a face that said _does it look like I'm fucking with you_ \- completely serious.  
  
“Any rich folk that comes waltzing in here better run as fast as their ass can take them before they get jumped. This isn't the type of neighborhood unlike the area you live.”  
  
You could ask Miki, Miko, or Wamu. They know a thing or two about scuffles in the streets.  
  
They reached Akira’s building sometime after. Entering and taking the stairs up to the second floor.  
  
“Don't judge.” Akira said. “I mean it.”  
  
“I'm not judging.” Ryo looked around. “Your place… it looks decent. Perhaps _liveable_ in a sense.”  
  
“It doesn't look like a shithole when I bother to clean it every now and then.”  
  
Ryo looks highly uncomfortable and it makes Akira want to laugh.  
  
“Welcome to the trashy part of town where I live!” Akira presented, “If you're lucky you won't hear gunshots when you sleep at night.”  
  
Ryo blanches, fearful. "Oh dear..."

 _Welcome to my world._ Akira thinks to himself, amused.

 

Akira showed Ryo his drawings, and they sat on Akira's bed for a while - since Ryo had curiously asked. Seemingly entraced by all of them, saying that they were quite good. 

Then they ended up talking about conspiracies on Akira’s balcony. All Akira having to offer were two cans of beer.  
  
“Have you always wondered if maybe, like, aliens were a part of the illuminati?”  
  
“That's… a troublesome thought to think about. But anything in possible in a world with seven billion people and more.”  
  
“If elite, social class status kinda people are in that shit, does that make you in the illuminati?”  
  
“Oh my.” Ryo laughed. “I wish.”  
  
Akira nodded, not believing his words. “Uh huh.”  
  
“I am not an elite nor do I consider myself powerful enough to be a member of society’s infamous groups. Maybe _anonymous_ on the other hand.”  
  
“Hackers.” Akira shrugged, nodding in approvement. “Yeah. I can see that.”  
  
“I tell my students these things just to scare them. Because they never call me out on my bullshit.”  
  
“No shittin’.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“And they believe you?”  
  
“For the most part.” Ryo smirked.  
  
Akira sighed. “ _Fuck._ ” He marveled. “So what do you think about the government watching us through advanced technology?”  
  
“Oh. My students told me about that one, too. I don't believe it's fact, that every single representative of the government could be watching _every_ individual. But it's a possibility. We are under so much surveillance nowadays.” Ryo explained, “Whether it's your webcam. Phone camera. Even cameras in public.”  
  
“I hope the government likes my MILF porn, then.”  
  
Ryo blinked. “...MILF?” He spelled out. “What is that?”  
  
Akira wheezed a laugh. “Are you fucking with me?”  
  
“No. What is that? A type of pornography?”  
  
“It means _mother I'd like to fuck._ ”  
  
“What the Devil?”  
  
Akira’s still laughing, beer in hand. Ryo stared at him, perplexed.  
  
“Do you even _watch_ porn?”  
  
“No I do not spend my quality time watching adult or restricted content. That's very vulgar.”  
  
“You called me a porn star the first time we met!” Akira exclaimed.  
  
“It was merely a first impression, an assumption entirely based off what I've seen of you at first glance. I don't have any extensive knowledge on the matter.” Ryo argued.  
  
“That's cute.”  
  
Ryo took a sip of his beer. Grumbling. “Silence.”  
  
“I got a lot to show you then.” Akira breathed. “A whole lot.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Ryo asked, his tone hints at innocence Akira never knew Ryo had. He's going to have a lot of fun with this information. He knows it .  
  
“Nothing.” Akira said. Grinning. Ryo doesn't look very skeptical.  
  
The streets do look beautiful at night. Cars passing by and dimming street lamps towering high over the road. Lights coming from the buildings, some were turned off - but it was never completely dark.  
  
“So, a school like that.” Akira mused.  
  
“What of it?” Ryo asked.  
  
“I'm just surprised someone with a status like yours is teaching at a damn public high school. A little bit too low for your standards.”  
  
“It's about diversity. I'd rather teach a younger generation of students of many different kinds. Different places, where they come from. I studied sociology, psychology - and got myself interested in education for the sake of opening the eyes of the youth and guiding them towards a better future.” Ryo said. Akira listened carefully.  
  
“Some of the children that I teach. They…” Ryo holds the can of beer in his lap with both hands. “They don't come from the best places. It's rough living at home. Their parents truly unkind to them, isolated by their siblings or are an only child. Some of them have trouble finding a place to stay. I may have a lot of them under my wing, but I try to observe and pay attention to who need it most. They keep quiet about their problems because they have a fear that no one will care if they speak up and reach out to someone else. Not even their own trusted friends. My intentions are getting students to open up and speak when they should, as they need to. After all, we as a whole, as adults, have to look out for them. They might feel as if they don't know who else to turn to and I can empathize with that. Somebody should look out for them, we never know what really happens to them at home.”  
  
Akira could see something melancholic in Ryo’s eyes. It didn't seem like it was just about the children. Whatever it was, it lies beyond in depth.  
  
“Those kids I saw today with you.” Akira said gently. “They seem to love you. They look up to you. Like a kid would to their parents. You might not see it that way, but I sure do. Hell, I did right away.”  
  
A smile, sentimental, splayed on Ryo’s lips. “That girl. Lily. One of my students. Just not too long ago she told me personally that she couldn't do it anymore. School. Her father continuing to have his way with her. Everything. She wanted to resort to whoring herself to make amends.”  
  
“Like, a prostitute?” Akira gaped. “But ain't she under eighteen?”  
  
“She's only sixteen.”  
  
“Jesus…”  
  
“I looked her in the eye, and I told her. Girl. You have a whole life ahead of you. You have the opportunity to be whoever you please. You keep working hard, even if it is hard. You don't have to prove to anyone that you're capable. Only you can prove to yourself to be successful and break free from what’s holding you down. Embrace your fears, conquer them. Graduate and get your diploma and _own up_ to it.” Ryo chuckled. “I kid you not, right after that. She placed herself where she should be. Right on track, top of her class. Straight A student.”  
  
Akira smiled a little. “I'm glad. Peer pressure is extreme these days. Delinquents are stealing the hearts of these poor girls and taking advantage of them. Afraid of being the only ones bringing themselves down. I feel for those kids. Shit's hard out there. Making a living.”  
  
“I have many students going through similar situations. I don't want them to take the path that I did. I want them to succeed, and to keep succeeding.” Ryo said. “I don't want them to learn from my own mistakes.”  
  
“Your mistakes?” Akira questioned.  
  
“The typical, or the usual. Smoking. Alcohol. Drugs. Getting into meaningless relationships blindlessly hoping I can forget what I've dealt with in someone else to the point where I throw my money carelessly at them.” Ryo drinks more. He heaved a sigh. “They don't know that side of me. They don't know much about me at all. I'd like to keep it that way.”  
  
“Your past relationships… how were they?” Akira asked. He scooted over to sit next to Ryo directly.  
  
“None of them ended well. They wanted nothing to do with me and took my money, and of course - were only desperate.” Ryo scoffed, “Not very smart of me to put my faith into relationships like that.”  
  
“They took your money.” Akira repeated. “If I were you, I would kick their fucking ass even if I have to beat the money outta them.”  
  
Ryo laughed, it sounded tiresome. “Thankfully, I'm done with that now. It's unimportant.”  
  
Akira wanted to ask what went on in these relationships. But he noticed how Ryo visibly stiffened, how he took more sips of his beer. His grip on the can tightening, shoulders tense.  
  
“You're good at what you do.” Akira assured. “I know it. I can tell. You work hard, too. I might not know what happened in your past, but if it's made up for how successful you are now then you've owned up to it too. Haven't you?”  
  
Ryo looked at Akira, face morphed into such anguish and regret it made Akira hold his breath. Eyes slightly drooped, mouth slightly parted. But he forces a smile. A weak one.  
  
“You're a sweetheart, Akira. But I beg to differ. Not entirely true.” Ryo faced ahead of him, using a hand to brush the strands of golden locks that fell on his forehead out of his face. “I thank you, truly. For listening to my nonsense.”  
  
“Of course.” Akira nodded. “We're cool. You and me. If you ever wanna talk and think about shit. I'm here. Alright?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Ryo asked quietly, eyes glimmering with newfound hope.  
  
“Yeah… yeah.” Akira said more clearly.  
  
Ryo glanced at Akira, then elsewhere. Seemingly repentant.  
  
“Do you mind if I have a break?” Ryo requested.  
  
“Sure.” Akira agreed. He watched Ryo stand up. Akira insists that he would take care of the beers.  
  
Ryo leaves the balcony, heading back outside. He has a smoke, and Akira supposed that he should leave Ryo be. He watches from the balcony.  
  
Akira wanted to feel for Ryo, too. He doesn't know everything. But he could tell that there's more to Ryo. More than the money. The cold and mysterious facâde. There's more to it all.  
  
He meets Ryo down below, in front of the building when he thinks it's time. Ryo turns his head to see Akira approaching, smoke of the cigarette fading into the warm air as he dropped it to the ground. Crushing it beneath his boot.  
  
“I should go.” Ryo said. His voice still quiet, almost inaudible. “I have work to do.”  
  
“Did I keep you for too long?” Akira asked, feeling guilty.

“No. I enjoy talking with you Akira.” Ryo assured. “I'll keep in touch.”  
  
“Okay.” Akira managed to say. Tension feels heavy. He walks Ryo to his car. Opens the front door for Ryo to get inside.

Ryo stopped midway, turning around to face Akira. Akira stood there patiently, and he isn't expecting for Ryo to place a quick, chaste peck on Akira's cheek.

"Thank you again." Ryo murmured. All Akira could do was silently nod. A hand on Ryo’s shoulder, allowing Ryo to step inside.  
  
Ryo reached to give Akira’s hand a squeeze. “Have a good night.”  
  
“You too.” Akira whispered. “Take care of yourself, alright?”  
  
He closed the door. The car starts up. Driving down the block and leaving where Akira stood.  
  
Akira watches, until Ryo’s car disappears down the road.  
  
There's music blaring from a distance. Another car speeding down the block taking place where Ryo’s was parked.  
  
The window rolled open.  
  
“Yo!” It's Gabi in the driver's seat. “It's our boy Akira!”  
  
_Jesus Christ._ Akira thinks. The doors open, Wamu leaving the car along with the other boys. All of them are loud.  
  
“Hey!” Wamu wrapped an arm around Akira’s shoulders. “What up? Why you standing out here?”  
  
“Just took a walk.” Akira lied. “You should turn down your music. You're gonna wake up the whole block.”  
  
“Are the girls here?” Mayuta asked curiously. Gabi parked the car properly, turning off the music. Hie silently leaving the car.  
  
“No. They haven't come by.” Akira answered. “Probably busy with school.”  
  
“You should bring ‘em over!” Gabi convinced, he's holding a set of equipment. Hie and Mayuta heading into the building. “We're gonna record some demos here. Would be great if they came over to have a listen.”  
  
Akira wouldn't mind a distraction right now.  
  
“I'll give them a call.” Akira agreed. Wamu's chatting Akira’s ear off about a recent gig they had, hundreds of people coming underground just to see them perform. Which meant, tons of girls. Akira smiles, shaking his head through all of it.  
  
“You guys should come to our gigs again.” Gabi said. “Got everyone on the streets talking about us.”  
  
Akira’s sure Miko and Miki would be excited with the news.  
  
  
  
The girls come over half an hour later with snacks. They're likely the loudest on the block with the music playing, and Miki says she's not backing anyone up if the neighbors start complaining.  
  
(Miko suggests that Akira’s new friend listen to Wamu and the guys’ mixtapes. Which Akira vehemently disagreed to. He didn't want to taint Ryo with their vulgar lyrics.)  
  
There are more drinks distributed, and it turns into a small party rather than a demo listening. Lounging around and giving thoughts on their music. This was a thing they've done every now and then.  
  
While everyone chatted about whether current topic that came to mind, Akira pulled out his phone. Opening the windows for the strong smell of weed to waft out of the room. He's only taken one hit, and he thinks he's done for the night. Miki engaged in none. Clearly not used to the smell, while the others shared joints and laid out everything on the coffee table.  
  
He taps away on his phone, sitting by the window sill.  
  
**Akira [12:35 A.M]:** The neighbors are gonna file about ten complaints the next morning because of how loud we are  
  
**Ryo [12:37 A.M]:** Are you at a party?  
  
**Akira [12:39 A.M]:** No, friends came over and now they're trashing the place and snorting coke up on the table  
  
**Akira [12:40 A.M]:** By 2 am probably they're gonna be laughing their asses off and refuse to leave the house  
  
**Ryo [12:41 A.M]:** Poor you :p  
  
**Akira [12:43 A.M]:** I'm used to it lmao  
  
**Akira [12:45 A.M]:** I've been meaning to ask how are you

 **Akira [12:45 A.M]:** Did you get home safely?  
  
**Ryo [12:49 A.M]:** I'm alright.

 **Ryo [12:50 A.M]:** Yes I have, you needn't worry. I'm warm and cozy in the comforts of my own home with Toodles whom I love very much.

  
  
Akira was a little relieved. A part of him thought that he pried too much or said something that he shouldn't. He's mainly glad that Ryo was alright.  
  
That should be enough reassurance.  
  
**Akira [12:50 A.M]:** Hey  
  
**Akira [12:51 A.M]:** If I could escape to go anywhere right now it's probably gonna be with you to keep you some company  
  
**Ryo [12:52 A.M]:** Have fun and don't get too wasted, Akira. ❤  
  
Akira couldn't help the smile that tugged up his lips.  
  
There's banging on the walls throughout the music playing and talking.  
  
Akira couldn't stop the guys from shouting insults at the angry neighbors to shut the hell up.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ryo was unbearably tired. A thermos full of coffee to start off the morning wouldn't do. He always needed to stay caffeinated, and coffee never lets him down.  
  
He forgets hanging out with Akira until late was going to affect not only his sleeping schedule, but the amount of time he had left to work on skeds. (His co-workers point the bags under his eyes at the teacher's lounge and he has to force a smile and say no sleep is nothing he can't handle, despising them ten times more than he does.)  
  
But he was glad his class was now engaging in independent work for the most part. Therefore, he could sit at his desk for the rest of the period. Other than a quick sweep to make sure they stay on task. They ask him questions and hound him demanding for answers. Some of them unsure of what to do for the most part, completely lost, or either needing help on where to start.  
  
This is what he endured for several hours a day. Without him, there would be chaos erupted without a doubt.  
  
Ryo sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Someone cracks a joke. The kids laugh. Someone gets smacked in the head, more laughter. Pinching the bridge of his nose, as much as these kids needed him. _God_ , were they little shits. Contemplating if he should get more coffee, Ryo sighed heavily. He's already halfway through his thermos. He had to teach a college seminar class at a university after he's finished teaching here - and thankfully students there were much more tamer that Ryo could actually  _breathe_ on the other hand.  
  
His muscles are sore. His eyes feel heavy. Ryo even went through traffic on the way to get here, which was absolutely _terrible._ He rubbed his face. Trying his best to concentrate.  
  
The kids are chatting, fooling around. But they knew not to get fully distracted from doing work. With a solid glare they'd slink back in their seats. They know better. Ryo doesn't have to scream on the top of his lungs to lecture anyone. Once is enough.  
  
This should be considered as light work. After all, Ryo’s less strict towards the end of the day. He busied himself with other work. When the kids start trying to spark a conversation with him he knows it's clearly a way to procrastinate and find an excuse to stop what they're doing.  
  
It's amusing, nonetheless. He doesn't mind. Given that they highly favor him. Ryo allowed them to take advantage of that out of generosity.  
  
His phone vibrated, making him pause mid conversation with a few of his students. He knew how to multitask fairly well. But this caused him to stop all together.  
  
**Akira [9:45 A.M]:** Mornin :)  
  
**Akira [9:46 A.M]:** Here's a lil something to brighten up your day or make you laugh just because you're probably stressed a whole lot  
  
**Akira [9:46 A.M]:** <[IMG](https://i1.wp.com/www.weareteachers.com/wp-content/uploads/gluelipbalm.jpg?w=640&ssl=1)>  
  
Ryo covered his mouth. He shut his eyes tight. Last night and this morning was full of nothing but work. And more work.  
  
He smiled behind his palm.  
  
“Who are you texting?”  
  
Dylan is peering over his shoulder. Sophomores are the bane of Ryo’s existence. But he can tolerate them.  
  
Brooke is joining the other boy. Ryo eyed the two of them.  
  
“What is your business standing by my desk?”  
  
He taps away on his keyboard, the picture making him smile once more.  
  
**Ryo [9:50 A.M]:** That would actually be a good strategy I would definitely do to make my kids shut up.  
  
**Akira [9:51 A.M]:** They're that rowdy huh lol  
  
**Ryo [9:52 A.M]:** If I had a penny for everytime I heard “Mr. Asuka” I would be a multi-billionaire.  
  
**Akira [9:53 A.M]:** <[IMG](https://i0.wp.com/www.weareteachers.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/screen-shot-2014-06-17-at-3-25-36-pm.jpg?zoom=2.625&w=900)>  
  
**Akira [9:54 A.M]:** This is you right now probably  
  
Ryo thinks his day has been made upon seeing the silly picture.  
  
**Ryo [9:55 A.M]:** That is perfectly accurate. XD  
  
**Ryo [9:56 A.M]:** You just made my morning more tolerable and I can't thank you enough.  
  
“Is that your girlfriend?” Dylan prodded. Ryo put his phone down, glaring.  
  
“No _._ He's just a friend. Don't you have work to finish?”  
  
“I already finished it!”  
  
“Do you like him?” Brooke asked. “You were smiling.”  
  
“Of course. As a friend.”  
  
“Or a crush?”    
  
“I only just met him. I wouldn't call it that. But we are fond of talking to each other a lot.”  
  
“This is the first time we noticed you text anyone.” Brooke said smugly. “Is it that you already have a girlfriend and you're just lying to us?”  
  
“I've been in the friend zone stage plenty of times. I know how it's like.”  
  
Ryo laughs. “You're sixteen years old. What would you possibly know about relationships?” He ridiculed. “By the way, I'm not interested in women although they're beautiful. I don't have time for them.”  
  
“Like… As in dating?” Dylan asked.  
  
“No.” Ryo said blandly.  
  
“So… what about guys?”  
  
Ryo pushed back in his chair, leaning against it. Holding up his thermos of coffee. “Oh yeah.” He lulled. “I have _all_ the time in the _world_ for men.” He winked.  
  
His students exchanged puzzled glances. They looked at Ryo with newfound admiration.  
  
“Work.” Ryo demanded. “Now.”  
  
The two nodded obediently, deciding to scurry off. Ryo takes another gulp with a refreshed sigh. Standing from his chair. Looks like the class period is almost over.  
  
_Crushes._ Ryo thinks. Sounded like complete utter nonsense.  
  
_Crushes_ and _like_ \- words of the matter, held barely any meaning to Ryo. If he liked someone, is because they didn't waste a single fucking second of his time.  
  
Akira… was rather someone who Ryo discovered to be worth his time, is all. Because he showed signs of wanting to stick around.  
  
The fact that Ryo thinks he wants Akira’s company sounded like a bad thing.  
  
He should be careful before he ends up awfully falling in love with anyone who even remotely showed interest in him.  
  
“Alright, _little shits._ ” Ryo sauntered over to the center of the room. “Time's up. Let's go over what we've worked on so far.”  
  
He tries telling himself it's only a matter of time before Akira escapes to flee while he can. No one is daring enough to last in a full fledged relationship with Ryo, and on his end - he could probably see why they would feel afraid to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly I wanna show you guys some **[cool fanart](http://karymarang.tumblr.com/post/170630974621/karymarang-all-based-on-danganphobias-fic)** someone drew of expensive taste!ryo and it's the best thing ever.
> 
> All the comments are awesome and appreciated greatly! See y'all next week lol. ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://devilmans.co.vu)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you manage to get to my place while you're this drunk?” Akira asked worriedly.
> 
> Ryo becomes unresponsive. He slumped against Akira. Clutching onto Akira’s bulky arm as if it were his lifeline. He trips over his boots and Akira scrambles to hold Ryo steady.
> 
> “Hey, hey.” Akira urged gently. “You good?”
> 
> Ryo’s grip tightened. He's not looking at Akira. His cheeks are puffing out and he makes a noise of discomfort. Attempting to weakly shove Akira out of the way. But he couldn't. Merely going slack against Akira.
> 
> “ _Fuck._ ” Akira took Ryo into the bathroom as fast as he could, heaving Ryo up by under his arms and carrying him practically over to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said this was going to be light-hearted, I lied. Angst broke into my house and kicked my ass. 
> 
> @hotlinehughes drew another **[doodle](http://hotlinehughes.tumblr.com/post/170770314506/quick-doodle-of-akira-and-ryo-from)** of ryo and akira!!! i can't thank y'all enough for the lovely art i've received they are highly appreciated ❤

Akira should say he's relieved to hear that he hasn't stirred anything awkward between him and Ryo since the night they talked on Akira’s balcony.  
  
He told Miki about the situation. Since he felt the need to explain his frustration.  
  
The best time to decide to do so was on another run. They had just finished their jog, taking a walk in the local park for a break.  
  
“He said his past relationships didn't end well.” Miki contemplated. “So what do you think that means?”  
  
“I'm pretty sure they were… _not good_.”  
  
“That's kind of low. To take his money?” Miki said. “You know this online dating thing is more hazardous than I thought.”  
  
“It just makes me angry _._ That he seemed… _okay_ that these people he met took advantage of him like that.” Akira said. “I'd be suing them for everything that they've got!”  
  
“Here is what I personally think.” Miki begins. “He's going to have a hard time trusting someone entirely considering he has to offer money just to buy your attention and company.”  
  
Akira never thought of it that way. Miki had a good perspective on things, in hindsight - Akira should have seen an outcome like this.  
  
“He doesn't think I wanna keep seeing him because of his money, right?”  
  
“No. I think that's a first step into him thinking that you're _legit_ not a _jerk_.” Miki clarified. “But you can't just expect him to have different expectations so quickly. Given his current situation. I don't know what happened either, but whatever did happen? It must have a really great impact.”  
  
They found a bench to sit down on. There are kids and families playing. People taking strolls, heading over to the playground.  
  
“His job is important to him. He's passionate about what he does.” Akira said. “He doesn't seem to really acknowledge that.”  
  
“You're really taking this _friendship_ thing seriously.” Miki teased. Akira can feel the tips of his ears burning.  
  
“Why'd you have to put it that way? What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Oh, nothing.” Miki simpered. “I can't recall the last time you cared for a stranger to this extent. But you're like that. You have a big heart.”  
  
“I know he's a good person.” Akira said in defense. “Yeah. I admit. I'm kind of worried. If it ever gets too lonely or _too much_. What he has to juggle currently and shit.”  
  
“I didn't say he murdered anyone.” Miki jested. Akira grumbled. Glaring.  
  
“I-I know that!”  
  
“People on the internet are not who they seem.” Miki said. “It's okay to want to hold onto this bond you two seem to grow into having. But you also need to keep your guard up.”   
  
Miki had a point. Despite being dragged into this against his will. Akira sighed.  
  
“Yeah. I get you.”  
  
He can't turn away from Ryo. He's gripping. Captivating. Pulling Akira in.  
  
Akira just wanted to know what was hurting Ryo. What that _something_ was that caused Ryo to feel the need to guard up.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ryo hasn't spoken to Akira much. Akira figured work was getting busy. So Akira didn't want to mull too much on it.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if he said the wrong thing. The conversation drifted into a territory that seemed rather personal.  
  
Akira noticed that Ryo doesn't like to talk about things related to himself. The basics, that he taught - and if Akira was lucky he’d get stories about amusing things Ryo’s students had done. Stories that were more serious or heartfelt.  
  
He's never mentioned dealing with it all on his end. It seemed stressful. Somehow, Ryo has grown accustomed to it. Akira commended Ryo for that. Hundreds of energetic teens to keep under control on a day to day basis.  
  
Akira doesn't even know if Ryo had any other friends to tell his problems to. At the mentioning of his _co-workers_ would earn Akira a look of disgust. A couple ridiculing comments on their looks. Distasteful fashion sense, and how he hated them dearly.

(They spent a day going bowling once while Akira listened to Ryo ramble about this one woman he worked with who came to school dressed in everything khaki, that had the nerve to enlighten Ryo with tips on how  _he_ should dress.  _Bitch, you look like a fucking cardboard_ he ranted, and Akira laughed so hard he choked on his soda. Apparently Ryo makes nothing but flawless _strikes_ _in a row_ when he's fucking pissed off. It's almost godly skills to watch.)  
  
Akira supposed that Ryo chose to be independent in everything that he did. He shouldn't be judging. It never appeared that Ryo had any issues with it.  
  
He believes that's the case. Remembering Miki's advice. He should stick with taking this as slow as he could. Besides, Ryo wasn't used to a _normal friendship._ It lied within some fucked up relationship full of bribery and other things that were the opposite of fulfilling.  
  
Akira settled with giving Ryo some space. He has class. He goes to work. Hoping that when Ryo felt like it he could drop by again. And he tries not to feel too disappointed if Ryo doesn't show up.  
  
He resorted to texting Ryo something humorous to accompany Ryo whole he works. For the most part, Akira thought there was nothing to worry about. Ryo did express his acknowledgement in receiving them. He was busy. Texted less. Nonetheless, he managed to reply every now and then.  
  
Akira went on an evening jog when the weekend rolled around, and he doesn't reach his place until night time came around. Nearing almost ten miles in total. Close to his goal.   
  
Wamu's been out lately, quite frequently. Akira doesn't question it. Having the place to himself he never opposed to. Music for him and the others were getting serious.  
  
Midway through a round of sit ups on his bedroom floor, Akira hears a knock on the door.  
  
Knowing Wamu, Akira suspected him to barge in with the keys carelessly without giving any fucks. He wouldn't ever knock on the door.  
  
Did he lose them?  
  
Akira rose. Chest heaving slightly. He checked his phone for any messages from Wamu. There weren't any. A possibility could be Miki or Miko, but those two definitely would let Akira know beforehand they were stopping by. Unless it was an emergency.  
  
Akira frowned. So who the hell could be at his door around this time of night?  
  
He left the room, approaching the door in cautious strides.  
  
Opening the door, he paused. Hand resting on the knob.

He made direct eye contact with Ryo.

Ryo's eyes trailed down Akira's body. "Oh." He said timorously, eyes flickering up to meet Akira's. "Is it a bad time?"  
  
“Ryo?” Akira asked. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Ryo puts a hand up. As if he's desperately trying to say something. “I have something to tell you. Something very important.”  
  
Akira opened his mouth to speak. “Ah-” He begins. Ryo walked in without hesitation. Akira smells a strong aroma of _booze._ Nothing but it. He closed the door, his suspicion increasing by a long shot. On weekends, or on any day, really - Ryo would never come over this late.  
  
“I'm going to tell you anyway and you're not allowed to object. So you know about the common cryptids, or supposedly mythical creatures. Sightings of them. Like bigfoot, or the sasquatch. Chupacabras!” Ryo added triumphantly. Akira simply nodded. Thinking what Ryo had to say was something _serious_ and related to a concerning matter.  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“They call all these creatures hoaxes, don't they? It's perhaps for a reason. If ghosts and the paranormal exist. Then can't demons as well? Not the ones that can't be seen. _Real_ demons.” Ryo explained animatedly. He whirls around, hands flying to Akira’s shoulders. “These sightings are a _sign._ They could be _real_. And maybe _they_ don't want us to _know_.”  
  
“Who's-” Akira begins, “Who's they?”  
  
“The government. The _people_ working behind the curtains. Pulling the strings. Covering everything up and brainwashing us into believing them like we are the puppets, and they the puppeteers. Pulling the strings. _Controlling us_. These creatures could be out there lurking about and we are led to believe it's all false.” Ryo ranted, clearly vexed. “They're _cowards_ , I tell you.” He laughed.  
  
“So if you're saying bigfoot’s real…” Akira trailed off. “Does that mean Santa Claus is real too?” He jested. Ryo snapped his fingers, eyes widening.  
  
“ _Exactly!_ ”  
  
Akira stared at Ryo with disbelief. “A’ight.” He said. “You're drunk. You're drunk as hell right now. C’mere. You gotta sit your ass down before you collapse.”  
  
“We are living in an era where we are discovering all kinds of new things. Ancient artifacts believed to be made by the extraterrestrial without any explanation on their origins. Think about it.” Ryo babbled on, Akira gives “mhm’s”, “yeah’s”, and “uh huh’s” here and there in response to Ryo’s supposedly factual evidence he had to offer.  
  
“ _No_ -” Ryo refused, “I will _not_ sit down. We are standing in the middle of a possible apocalypse with a fate even terribly worse than the dinosaurs. I cannot state any more proof to justify my reasons. The doomsday clock is growing closer and closer to _midnight_ as we speak.”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira ignored Ryo, trying to calm Ryo down by holding him steady. Ryo fights to jerk away from Akira’s grip. Smacking Akira on his sweaty, hard chest multiple times and continues to sputter his rebuttals indicating his true hatred for the government.  
  
“They're out to get us killed. They leave us in the _dark_ about everything we have to dive and dig in deeper ourselves. Regardless, we get killed either way when we _know_ too much which is absurd. I will not tolerate for their lies. Despite _what_ the media says. It's all staged. It's a set up. A part of their master plan to eradicate human kind with these _demons_ lurking.”  
  
“I'm pretty sure they're aware you're coming to kick their ass. How much alcohol did you drink?”  
  
“This is a new future. A new opportunity. We cannot let this go to waste.”  
  
Ryo then latched onto Akira, those hands are back on his shoulders. Akira smells alcohol on Ryo’s lips. His breath fanning out heavily on Akira’s collarbone.  
  
“Join me. We can _rebel._ It's about time we revolt. You and me and the people. We can create a populist movement of the century no one will ever see coming. But first, we would have to gain the attention of the most well recognizable politicians.”    
  
“Ryo, it's two am in the mornin’.”  
  
“ _Listen to me you fool-”_ Ryo hissed. Akira held Ryo tightly, noticing how Ryo began to wobble and stumble on his feet. Struggling to balance himself upright. “We can be _powerful._ I can make you into a _hero_ -” He managed out weakly.  
  
“How did you manage to get to my place while you're this drunk?” Akira asked worriedly.  
  
Ryo becomes unresponsive. He slumped against Akira. Clutching onto Akira’s bulky arm as if it were his lifeline. He trips over his boots and Akira scrambles to hold Ryo steady.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Akira urged gently. “You good?”  
  
Ryo’s grip tightened. He's not looking at Akira. His cheeks are puffing out and he makes a noise of discomfort. Attempting to weakly shove Akira out of the way. But he couldn't. Merely going slack against Akira.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Akira took Ryo into the bathroom as fast as he could, heaving Ryo up by under his arms and carrying him practically over to the bathroom.  
  
Ryo dropped in front of the toilet, emptying the contents in his upset stomach and releasing the taste of bile that built up in his mouth. Abruptly dipping his head into the toilet.  
  
Akira bent over beside Ryo, his hands finding Ryo’s back. He anticipated this situation were to come, and he soothed Ryo’s back knowingly.  
  
“Hey.” Akira cooed gently, as if he were talking to a child feeling guilty for getting caught doing what they weren't supposed to in trouble. “Hey, it's okay. It's okay.”  
  
Ryo’s shoulders are shaking. He lets out a groan, Akira heard more _gargled_ noises that didn't sound very pleasant coming from Ryo’s throat. Akira rubbed Ryo’s back and shoulders carefully. Calming Ryo down until he stopped shaking.  
  
Akira reached to flush the toilet. He scooted closer to Ryo. Reaching to boldly remove strands of hair out of Ryo’s face to make sure no hair got into his mouth. Bringing Ryo further from the toilet. Ryo’s head rises, and luckily none of his hair managed to get inside.  
  
“I am just so _tired_ of it all sometimes.” Ryo lamented.  
  
Akira slowed his ministrations, for a bit. Ryo didn't take Akira’s hand off him. “It's stubborn and selfish of me to say. But sometimes I can't take it. I just _can't_. It's not fair. My students come to me telling me all these things and expect me to help and be there for them and all this pressure drives me _mad. Insane._ I can't even be there for myself. I remember that I ask these stupid and filthy men and people of all the like to keep me grounded because I can't _take_ it.”  
  
Akira looked at Ryo, what swirls in his eyes is heavily empathetic and slightly fearful.  
  
“ _Damn_ to Hell with all of this _stress_ I have to endure. Sometimes I want to ask, what about me? But I don't want to bother talking to anyone about anything. It doesn't matter. It's utterly useless. The drugs are not doing me right and even with how much I drink myself to death I still remember that I'm _pitied_ and disregarded awfully so.”  
  
Akira grabbed a handful of toilet paper tissue. “You can talk to me about it.” He coaxed, lifting Ryo’s chin to wipe away the remnants of earlier. “I'm here.”  
  
“A part of me is hoping that Akira doesn't realize the _mess_ that I am in the cold hearted truth. I like him and trust him as a friend. I don't know how to handle the kindness that he gives me.”  
  
Akira fought the urge to smile. Ryo’s been stressed. He's dealing with problems that not even Akira has experienced, and they're affecting Ryo. Even until this day. Through it all, Ryo’s been thinking about him.  
  
“He would love to work this out with you. He wants you to put your faith in him and trust him.” Akira said. “C’mere. Let's go.”  
  
He stretched a hand for Ryo to weakly take. Akira discards of the tissue. He ignores the smell lingering in the air.  
  
“Up we go. Come on. Stay with me.” Akira guided. His voice soft and attentive. Ryo’s hand seems so small in Akira’s. Large and calloused. Everything about Ryo appeared smaller. This is the first Akira’s seen of Ryo. Vulnerable. Feeble.  
  
Akira guided Ryo out of the bathroom. Ryo stumbles against the doorframe, but he's holding onto Akira. Akira keeps Ryo steady. They make their way over to the living room couch. He can smell some of Ryo's perfume, a calming scent of a floral fragrance. It was almost alluring.  
  
He doesn't hesitate carrying Ryo to lift him onto the couch bridal style.  
  
“I'm gonna get you some water. Stay here alright?” Akira rubbed Ryo’s shoulder softly. He left briefly to get a glass of water. Entering his bedroom to grab his phone. He noticed he received a text message from Wamu sometime ago.  
  
**Wamu [1:23 A.M]:** Traveling for a bit for a recording session so the gang and I are staying at a hotel.  
  
**Wamu [1:24 A.M]:** Won't be coming back until tomo  
  
**Akira [2:40 A.M]:** Alright  
  
**Akira [2:40 A.M]:** You guys stay safe  
  
Wamu would entrust Akira to watch over the place for him until he comes back. It's too late to take Ryo home right now. It was dark out. And he didn't want to encounter anyone not so friendly around these hours.  
  
Akira ran the glass under the faucet, approaching Ryo lying on the couch. He left the glass on the coffee table.  
  
Ryo’s eyes are closed, but he's moving his arms restlessly. Head moving side to side.  
  
“Hey.” Akira whispered. “Can you sit up?”  
  
Akira helped Ryo sit up on the couch, holding Ryo’s delicate hands. He reached down to remove Ryo’s ankle boots. Slipping right off his feet to set aside. Akira opened the windows. Attending to Ryo again, carefully pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  
  
He brings the glass of water to Ryo’s lips to make him drink slowly. Some of it spilled down Ryo’s chin, and Akira rubs circles into Ryo’s shoulders to soothe him more. Fingers nimbly curling around the glass.  
  
“We're gonna be alright.” Akira assured. He just remembered. “Ah. Yeah I got some leftover gum in my bag.”  
  
He's jogging over to his room to grab his backpack. Finding a pack of mint gum, pulling a piece to come back and hand to Ryo. Removing the wrapper. Ryo opened his mouth for Akira to put the piece of gum inside.  
  
Chewing softly, slowly. Ryo’s legs were on the couch.  
  
“How you feeling?”  
  
Ryo’s head lulled back. “Being angry undoubtedly turns me on.”  
  
Akira couldn't help the light flush that appeared on his cheeks, sitting down next to Ryo. “...That so?”  
  
Ryo turned to look at Akira. “Do you want to have sex with me?” He asked directly. Akira choked on nothing.  
  
“ _W-What?_ ”  
  
Ryo crawled over towards Akira, ready to pounce on him like a predator laying its eyes on its prey.  
  
Akira’s hands are flying to Ryo’s arms. “No. No-- Ryo- _Jesus_!” He blanched, Ryo seemed confused. Instantly, he stops his advances as Akira tries to make Ryo sit steadily on the couch.  
  
“You don't just ask me to have sex with you.”  
  
“Usually should work. Is that not what you want?”  
  
“No!” Akira shouted, “ _Christ,_ I'm not gonna do that with you! It's just-- I don't want to see you in that way, _fuck_.”  
  
Ryo almost looked helpless. “You don't find me attractive?”  
  
“Of course I do. You're pretty fucking awesome.” Akira contended. “You and I are cool. But… _not_ like that.”  
  
Akira didn't appreciate them heading into a dangerous territory. He didn't care if he was attracted to Ryo. Thought he was pretty, amazing, and overall - _fine as fuck._ Akira respected boundaries. Most importantly, he has respect. And would never think about going there if Ryo didn't remotely want to.  
  
Besides, Akira wanted to take things _slow._ They weren't even at that _stage_ yet. He would kill himself if he already jeopardize their friendship and trust.  
  
“Oh.” Ryo said quietly. “I see.”  
  
Akira handed Ryo the glass of water. “Drink some more.” He ordered gently. Ryo complied. Akira’s heart aches simply watching Ryo fumble with the glass bringing it to his lips. Reminding him of a toddler who barely knew how to hold their bottle. Ryo was surely a mess tonight. As someone who's calm and composed for the most part.  
  
Akira took the glass from Ryo, finishing most of the water. He sets it aside, scooting closer to Ryo.  
  
“Can you talk to me?” Akira asked.  
  
Ryo nodded slowly.  
  
“Where did you come from?”  
  
Ryo swallowed. “Arrived here from the Sabbath.”  
  
“Sabbath?”  
  
“It's a nightclub. Most of the people on my part of town come down to party during the nights.”

Explains the cross-strap shirt and jeans he was wearing - Akira assumed Ryo definitely went out to party. He never pegged Ryo as the  _party hard_ type. But another glance at the expensive watch and bracelets -- Akira shouldn't even be surprised.  
  
“And what did you do there?”  
  
“I've mentioned it before haven't I? It's my only outlet where I can dance and do whatever I please. I don't want to think about work on a weekend so _don't_ tell me that I should.” He said nearly gratingly.  
  
“I'm not. I'm not gonna tell you anything.” Akira told himself that he shouldn't prod. He just wanted to know the reason behind this. Why Ryo showed up. “Why did you come here?”  
  
“Because somehow, in a drunken stupor. I found myself wanting to know if we’re on the right foot.”  
  
“And so you come into my place and start tellin’ me about that conspiracy theory shit you love so much?”  
  
“It's the first thing that comes to mind as a perfect conversation starter. It's engaging. Mind you, I never had gotten to finish before I was interrupted by my bowels becoming disruptive.”  
  
“Okay.” Akira laughed softly, pushing Ryo down on the armrest of the couch gently. “I think it's about time that you rest.”  
  
He wanted to save himself from another one of Ryo’s spiels. For now. “Maybe I'd like to hear another time.”  
  
“...Am I talking to Akira at the moment? I would very much like to see him. I want to.”  
  
“Yeah. You're talking to him alright.” Akira confirmed. Humored.  
  
Ryo let out a sigh of relief. He curled up on the couch, reaching to grab Akira’s hand and squeezing it. Akira held Ryo’s hand back, bending down to meet Ryo at eye level.  
  
“Get some rest. Alright? You're with me right now. No clubbing or drinking for tonight.” Or possibly drugs. But Akira didn't want to make any assumptions, jumping to conclusions. There's so much alcohol Ryo’s body can take.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo murmured. The way Akira’s name rolled off his tongue helpless, delicate. Trusting. Akira hated himself for becoming slightly tempted. “Are we… are we, _c-cool_?” He blurted out. Akira’s eyes blink wide.  
  
_Cool._  
  
Ryo Asuka just said the word _cool_ and he's drunk out of his mind.  
  
Akira blushed darkly.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Akira swallowed. Nodding. He let go of Ryo’s hand. Standing up. Ryo’s eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Akira sighed heavily. He took Ryo’s jacket and left it hanging on top of the couch. He decided to clean up the rest of his apartment. Picking up the junk left on the floor. Clearing out his desk, tossing crumpled wrappers, chip bags, and plastic into the trash.  
  
There was a condom found in Wamu's bedroom. Akira’s face scrunched up with disgust. _That guy is a fucking animal._ He used a napkin to dispose of that as well. Making sure to wash his hands.  
  
He cleaned the toilet lastly. Not a very pleasing experience. But Akira had to get the job done. He didn't condone a dirty home and a vomit filled toilet to accompany him while living here. Knowing Wamu wouldn't even question it considering the fact that he's okay with living in what used to be a complete pigsty. As if the hoarder’s asshole exploded.  
  
He can sympathize with Ryo. He too wonders how he could live like this. Piles of garbage around the house if he doesn't bother to be the one to clean up if only a little on certain days.  
  
When his apartment was neat and tidy, Akira got himself a bottle of water. He sat by the windowsill. Looking out of the window, uncapping the bottle.  
  
He looked at Ryo’s sleeping frame on the couch. Ryo sleeps peacefully. Without a sound. Silent as a mouse. Curled up on his side. Head on the armrest. Mouth slightly parted and eyelashes that shadowed his cheeks. It looked as if some of his mascara was fading. Akira barely noticed.  
  
He still manages to look like a faultless maiden regardless. A fallen angel, perhaps.  
  
Akira had the urge to run his hands through it. But he knows to stand his ground. Respect boundaries.  
  
It's hard to want out of something willingly dragged into. He has Ryo in his hands right now. At his care. Akira somewhat hoped Ryo didn't choke on the piece of gum he chewed until he fell asleep. So fast, Akira didn't see it coming.  
  
He wondered little things. If Ryo was a heavy or light sleeper. He didn't snore. He barely moved. Akira headed for the closet. There were a couple blankets folded inside. He took one, heading back over to Ryo draping the covers over Ryo’s still frame.  
  
Ryo almost wraps around it like a cocoon. Head peeking out from under. It makes Akira want to smile. Ryo shifts, just a little. The fluttering of his eyelashes return momentarily. Finding comfort. Finding solace. Akira placed Ryo’s shoes by the door.  
  
Akira knew immediately who he wanted to text.  
  
**Akira [3:45 A.M]:** you awake  
  
**Miki [3:50 A.M]:** Akira???? Wtf  
  
**Miki [3:53 A.M]:** Miki and I are sleeping it's almost 4 am!!!  
  
**Akira [3:54 A.M]:** code blue  
  
**Miki [3:56 A.M]:** WYD?!!  
  
**Miki [3:56 A.M]:** WHAJ HAPPENED  
  
**Miki [3:57 A.M]:** WHAT***  
  
**Akira [3:58 A.M]:** <IMG>  
  
**Miki [3:59 A.M]:** Is that who I think it is?  
  
**Akira [4:00 A.M]:** Yeah  
  
**Akira [4:01 A.M]:** He came to my house really drunk  
  
**Miki [4:02 A.M]:** How drunk???  
  
**Akira [4:03 A.M]:** Like really drunk that he was rambling to me about conspiracy theories before he just hacked so much vomit into the toilet  
  
**Akira [4:04 A.M]:** He told me some personal things I'm not sure he would want me to share with someone else  
  
**Miki [4:06 A.M]:** That's okay  
  
**Miki [4:07 A.M]:** How is he?  
  
**Akira [4:08 A.M]:** He's sleeping  
  
**Akira [4:09 A.M]:** I made him drink water and gave him gum then opened the windows to give him some fresh air  
  
**Akira [4:10 A.M]:** highkey panicking a lil since I didn't know what to do but I tried to do what I could  
  
**Akira [4:11 A.M]:** would have called you since you're the nurse to be out of all of our sorry asses  
  
**Miki [4:12 A.M]:** I'm not a nurse yet I'm still studying to be one stupid  
  
**Miki [4:13 A.M]:** But I can still help you on what to do in the morning  
  
**Miki [4:14 A.M]:** Leave a plastic bag in case he needs to throw up  
  
**Miki [4:15 A.M]:** Give him pain killers he's definitely going to be hungover  
  
**Miki [4:16 A.M]:** Make sure he isn't burning up either and gets hydrated  
  
**Miki [4:17 A.M]:** Give him some food too for energy you don't want him feeling weak  
  
**Miki [4:18 A.M]:** where's he coming from?  
  
**Akira [4:20 A.M]:** A rich club or smth  
  
**Miki [4:21 A.M]:** That's normal I guess  
  
**Miki [4:22 A.M]:** It seems like he drank a lot though  
  
**Miki [4:23 A.M]:** you're keeping him here for the night right  
  
**Miki [4:24 A.M]:** Where's Wamu's dumbass  
  
**Akira [4:25 A.M]:** Music stuff as usual he ain't home so it's just me and Ryo  
  
**Akira [4:26 A.M]:** Sorry for waking you up  
  
**Miki [4:27 A.M]:** This is important so it's no problem having to wake up for  
  
**Akira [4:28 A.M]:** I'm really worried about him Miki  
  
**Miki [4:30 A.M]:** I know :)  
  
**Miki [4:31 A.M]:** He really is cute though ;) totally your type  
  
**Akira [4:32 A.M]:** Now ain't the time. -.-  
  
**Miki [4:33 A.M]:** :p  
  
**Akira [4:34 A.M]:** Thanks Miki  
  
**Miki [4:34 A.M]:** Anytime ❤  
  
**Miki [4:35 A.M]:** Now please go to sleep and don't stay up all night worrying about the guy, he'll be okay :)  
  
  
Akira watches Ryo a little bit more. A hand resting on his chin. He feels his eyelashes fluttering. On second thought, it feels like a long walk to the bedroom. Akira was against the idea of moving at all.  
  
He closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber before he knew it.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The sun's rays are a gigantic _fuck you_ in Akira’s face. There are no curtains or blinds. Therefore, bright light is cascading from above.  
  
Akira is lounging on his back, somehow - impossible _physically-_ on the window sill’s cushion. He's snoring away loudly. Drool hanging down his chin. Mouth falling open.  
  
“Akira?”  
  
The voice underlined with exhaustion, soft and wary. Akira jolted awake, a loud snort coming from his throat and nose completely sleep induced. He fell over the window sill, landing on the ground with a loud thud making him groan and swear loudly.  
  
“ _Fuck. Fuck_ -” Akira croaked. “I'm awake! I'm awake!” He scrambled up.  
  
Ryo was sitting up on Akira’s couch. The blankets falling off his frame. He looked puzzled.  
  
“Hey!” Akira greeted, “Good mornin!”  
  
“Where am I?” Ryo asked. He's rubbing his eyes, reaching to hold his head. It was Ryo’s turn to curse under his breath. “Oh _dear_ my head is _throbbing_ awfully so…”  
  
“You're at my place.” Akira said, his voice rasp and scratchy from sleep.  
  
“How long have I been here?”  
  
“Since last night. You showed up out of nowhere and kinda surprised me.”  
  
“I have?” Ryo took the piece of gum out of his mouth, he looked _irritable_ and it was kind of adorable. He took the wrapper on the table to place the gum inside. Coughing into his hand. “My breath smells like mint and _vomit_.”  
  
“Yeah…” Akira scratched the back of his head. “You were drunk. Wasted outta your fucking mind.”  
  
“ _Good lord-_ ”  
  
“Do you remember _anything_ from last night?”  
  
“Ah…” Ryo broods. Massaging his temples. “I went to the _Sabbath_ and most of everything is kind of a blur precisely.”  
  
“You okay?” Akira asked. "You don't look too sexy." He joked.  
  
Ryo snorts. “It's like my skull is being beaten with a _hammer_ mercilessly." He ruffles his hair.  
  
“Yeah. Been there.”  
  
“What time is it?” Ryo asked, frantic. He looked around and found his jacket, reaching for it to grope through the pockets and search for his phone. He found it, thankfully. “It's nine o’ clock. I have to go. I have _so_ much work to do I hadn't expected to slack off this much.”  
  
“Hey hey!” Akira tries to ease Ryo to calm him down. “It's okay. The week isn't over yet. You wanted a break and you had one. Just… a little _bit too much_. But that's okay! You need to take it easy.”  
  
Ryo appeared slightly guilty. Hands propped up in his lap, feet touching the ground.  
  
“Take some aspirin. Drink some water and put on your shoes. I'll drive you home. Hopefully your car is parked outside and isn't crashed into a tree or some shit.” Akira joked.  
  
Ryo nodded hesitantly. He does as told. He waits for Ryo to get himself together and takes a quick shower while he's at it. Wamu would be back soon. He didn't want to be bombarded with more questions than he would like.  
  
Throwing on a new pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt, Akira doesn't bother getting dressed casually. Grabbing his sweater from the closet and slipping his socked feet into a pair of sandals.  
  
He looked in the mirror and noticed his five o clock shadow appeared visibly. He sighed. Stretching his sore muscles from the uncomfortable way he ended up falling asleep last night.  
  
Akira emerged from the room to see Ryo silently brooding, sitting there already dressed. Jacket and shoes on. Fidgeting a little, fingers laced together. He's looking at the ground. Always polite. As expected.  
  
“Come on.” Akira said. He lazily pointed a hand at the door. “Let's go!” He sings.  
  
There's that look of innocence swirling in Ryo’s eyes. Akira wants to assure Ryo that he's done nothing wrong. The way his eyes are frantically elsewhere, everywhere. Feeling out of place.  
  
“Can you stand?” Akira asked.  
  
Before Ryo could speak, Akira took a hold of Ryo’s hand. The rush of coldness spreads through it yet it startled Ryo. Allowing Akira to help him up.  
  
“I'll take care of the aspirin later.” Akira mentioned. “I'm gonna take you home, okay?”  
  
“No I highly believe I should drive. You've done enough, Akira.”  
  
“Nah ah.” Akira refused. “No can do, sleeping beauty.”  
  
“But I _insist_ -”  
  
“Ah ah.” Akira intervened.  
  
“ _I beg-”_  
  
“No. Nope-”  
  
“Akira!”  
  
“I said no!” Akira put a finger to Ryo’s lips. “Shh. Shh.”  
  
Ryo glared. His lips forming into a pout. “Your persistence is _absurd._ ”  
  
“I know. I get that a lot.”  
  
Ryo’s car was parked… somewhat _properly_ outside by the sidewalk. Better than having it driven into a tree.  
  
“Hand over the keys.”  
  
“I can _drive_ you know? I haven't broken any bones and fractured them severely.”  
  
Ryo was cute was he was stubborn.  
  
“Nice try. Not when you're hungover.”  
  
Ryo bitterly slammed his keys in Akira’s hand. “If you soil or damage my car you _will_ be sorry.”  
  
“Cross my heart I won't. I'm a pretty careful driver.”  
  
Akira makes sure to open the door for Ryo. Guiding Ryo inside. Walking around to enter through the driver's seat.  
  
Ryo’s fancy cars were different than Akira’s beat up hand me down. But Akira knew mechanics, and it didn't take too long to figure out what functions worked for which. Starting up the car.  
  
Akira is taking the direct route to Ryo’s place, deciding that they should stop somewhere for breakfast. Or a brunch.  
  
“You want some KFC?”  
  
Ryo stared at Akira like a deer in the headlights.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
They come to Ryo’s apartment around an hour later. Eating fast food for breakfast was something Akira did often compared to Ryo. And Akira made sure to ask questions, making sure Ryo was alright.  
  
Ryo responds with one word replies, munching away on a biscuit. He's silent through most of the car ride. Akira cracks jokes anyway and tells stories that make Ryo smile pulling through his pounding headache.  
  
Akira walked Ryo to his home. Coming inside for the sake of keeping Ryo company for a while just so he can confirm Ryo would be fine on his own.  
  
He's too worried for his own good. He knows Ryo’s grown. He can take care of himself. But after last night. Things keep being revealed to Akira and it brings up questions, more and more questions he wanted to know the answer to.  
  
Ryo said he was going to go shower himself and go out to get some fresh air to work. Akira said he'd make himself at home in the time being.  
  
He hears the shower running. Akira becomes restless sitting on the couch. He looked at the doors. Standing to drift off and venture through Ryo’s place. He's come here long enough to know where everywhere was.  
  
He picked up ripped pieces of paper left on the living room floor where Ryo’s laptop was. Unfinished mugs of tea it seemed, or maybe coffee. Ryo must work a lot. His home was tidy for the most part. He must have been busying himself so often.  
  
Akira cleared the coffee table, placing them in the sink. He scooped up the pieces of paper to toss them in the trash. He caught a glimpse of something as he did so. Frowning.  
  
There were flowers. About plenty. A bouquet of all kinds shoved carelessly into the trash.  
  
These were far too beautiful to be tossed out. Ryo had a couple vases in the home and decors. He mentioned that his students gave him gifts a lot because they admired him.  
  
If it was too much, why would he just dispose of them? Did these flowers belong to his students? It couldn't be. Akira knew that Ryo tended to keep the small gifts he was given by his students. Unless. They were from someone else. Other people?  
  
The shower faucet turned off long ago.  
  
Akira stood there. Brooding silently. Wary. If he can recall… usually someone was given flowers if they were suffering from a _loss_ for the most part.  
  
Akira could be thinking into this too much. No way. Footsteps pad into the kitchen.  
  
“Akira?”  
  
Ryo entered the room, drying his hair with a towel. Wearing a loose t shirt and jeans. Akira jumped, pretending he wasn't looking into Ryo’s trash.  
  
“Yo.” Akira spun around, giving Ryo a nod of acknowledgment. He rested a hand on the counter and his elbow nearly slipped off trying to look casual.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I was just. Getting water.” Akira said. He was beforehand, that was until he saw the flowers. “I also cleared out the stuff you left on your table.”  
  
“I left mugs on the coffee table again, didn't I?” Ryo asked. “Drats. I'm very fond of doing that. I apologize.”  
  
“You don't need to worry about a thing. It wasn't a problem at all. Just making myself useful.” Akira explained.  
  
There's barking. Toodles comes from her resting place, scurrying into the kitchen to run around Ryo’s legs. Ryo stopped drying his hair to pay attention to her.  
  
“Hi. Did you miss me? I missed you too. Terribly so, _so so_ much.” Ryo cooed, lifting her up briefly to pamper her. She gives his face affectionate licks, and Ryo chuckles, smiling a little.  
  
He looks so peaceful. Somewhat joyed. Akira couldn't put his finger on it. He finds more and more things it seems to be concerned about. Ryo’s giving Toodles kisses before he told Toodles to say hi to Akira. Akira tried to push it to the back of his mind, welcoming Toodles with open arms.  
  
“Can you be a darling and do me a favor, Akira? If you don't mind?” Ryo asked. “Can you fetch Toodles’ her food? I usually leave them in one of the cabinets. I need to get ready.”  
  
“Yeah. Sure.” Akira complied. He guides her over to the living room where he leaves her bowl and prepared her food.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ryo said he wanted to head to a café - a place that's friendly towards bringing pets. Akira insisted that he drive both Ryo and Toodles there. Ryo doesn't bother arguing with Akira’s persistence.  
  
Akira knows he's getting looks because he looks like a homeless bum compared to Ryo who always looks _Goddamn flawless_ (he's wearing sunglasses today) it's not even humanly possible. Akira doesn't care, though.  
  
Ryo brought his laptop along. (He mentions that Akira would be _bored_ since Ryo was going to be busy here _working._ Akira said he didn't mind. If he had to sit next to Ryo for an entire day to check up on Ryo he wouldn't mind a single bit.)  
  
Akira settled on getting muffins and lattes. Ryo didn't really want to eat, however Akira protested that Ryo needed food in his stomach. He has a smile on his face as Ryo gives in. Muffin beside his laptop, Toodles seated on the space beside Ryo, snuggling against him. Ryo bites into his muffin while he types, and Akira is chowing down on his own like there's no tomorrow. Never had blueberry muffins tasted so divinely.  
  
“I want a basket full of these. Actually, I would rather live in a lifetime supply of muffins my entire life.”  
  
Ryo’s typing away. Amused. “If you want anymore just let the kind people know and I'll buy you as much as your heart desires.”  
  
“How is it for you?”  
  
“It's sweet. I like it.”  
  
Akira’s chest felt warmer. “You doing okay?” He couldn't help but ask.  
  
“I'm alright. My headache is slowly fading away as we speak and I could be better. But I must face the consequences.” Ryo said, sounding drained. “It's nothing I'm not used to.”  
  
Akira already assumed that. He leaned back, stretching out his legs. Popping the last piece of muffin into his mouth and resting his arms over the back of the chairs. His long legs reached Ryo’s boldly. Not failing to notice the way Ryo gasped, almost inaudible in surprise. Akira catching one of Ryo’s shoes - preferably comfortable Toms - in between his feet.  
  
He gives Ryo a lopsided smile, his action a gesture of reassurement and affection. Comforting Ryo.  
  
Ryo accepted the gesture, ankles rubbing slightly against Akira’s own. His foot fitting comfortably between Akira’s sandals. He sipped from his latte, blue acrylic nails curling around the cup, subtly rubbing the outside of Akira’s ankle with his other foot. Ryo got back to work.  
  
“What are you doing?” Akira asked curiously.  
  
“Deciding what I should teach for my next class. I was told to look through topics I _should_ be teaching in the current curriculum. But I prefer not to look at bullshit.”  
  
Akira snorted. “Why is that?”  
  
“The education system sounds rather rigged when you think about it. There's a selective perspective on history and its turn of events and what students see in textbooks are exactly that. They aren't being fed the whole story, only one side that is quite inaccurate on my viewpoint. Making my own agenda sounds more appropriate since I aim to expand on knowledge and give answers to most of the questions that these students constantly have.”  
  
“So, basically. _Fuck_ the school learning system is what you're saying.”  
  
“You couldn't have put it in a more obvious, simpler way.”  
  
“Let me see.” Akira took Ryo’s laptop from him. Ignoring Ryo’s protest. He noticed it's an open document filled with notes, cluttered text that made Akira’s eyes hurt. This is the type of shit Ryo had to work on everyday?  
  
He found an empty blank space. Thinking of something to type.  
  
“What do you think you're doing?” Ryo narrowed his eyes. “You don't even know what I'm working on.”  
  
Akira looked up at Ryo. Smiling deviously.  
  
“Monday. Industrialization. Workbook and student handout. Homework. This is all so _plain._ ” Akira said. “You need a better way to remind yourself of topics to teach your kids. I'm no teacher but.” He took a deep breath.  
  
“Monday. _Le piece of shit_ time period where _the humans_ ,” Akira enunciated in an over dramatic foreign accent, speaking embarrassingly loud as he types on Ryo’s laptop,  “Is forced to work under _the big business_ that is also known as the _shitty mcshits_ and the demons responsible for _the_ poor labor of its employees and working conditions, but _alas_ plays a role in the changing effect of this chaotic society.”  
  
Ryo’s laughing now, unable to hold it in any longer. He's hissing “ _Akira_!” midway through Akira’s rant about the effects of industrialization pleading for him to stop despite the looks they were receiving. Akira knew that Ryo was humored, though. The first time he's gotten Ryo to really _laugh_ since.  
  
Ryo reached over the table to grab his laptop back prying it away from Akira’s hands.  
  
“ _No.”_ Ryo said even though the mirth is clear in his tone. “This is not an efficient way to make proper notes for yourself.”  
  
“It's how I remember it.” Akira teased. Ryo glared at him and sighed.  
  
“Admit it. It was funny.”  
  
“No I will not admit anything.” Ryo closed his laptop shut. “Maybe I'll continue later.”  
  
They're sharing smiles. Warm smiles. Then Ryo’s fades, making Akira frown.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said sternly. “Did I happen to tell you anything last night that I shouldn't? One thing I am sure of without a doubt is that I tend to get… _melodramatic_ when intoxicated.”  
  
Akira swallows thickly. His stomach dropped. “Anything that you shouldn't?” He asked instead, beating around the bush. He didn't expect Ryo to ask now all of a sudden.  
  
“As to secrets that I prefer not to tell anyone else. Are you comprehending?” Ryo asked, canny.  
  
Akira hesitated. Now wouldn't be a good time to bring any of that stuff up. He didn't want to put any holes that would create a rocky road in their friendship. Especially having to mention the events that played out last night, including when Ryo tried to make a move on him.  
  
Akira couldn't do that. He doesn't know how Ryo would react to hearing those things sober. It's something that he would _never_ think of doing, most likely- if sober… Ryo’s drinking situation. The likelihood of drugs. Shouldn't be any of Akira’s business.  
  
“Nah. I don't think so. You came over telling me about school stuff, rambling on and on about it while you were pretty wasted.” Akira lied straight through his teeth.  
  
Ryo nodded carefully. Skeptical. His eyes averted elsewhere. There's uncertainty in his face. Akira hid the indiscretion he felt.  
  
As much as he wanted to know about Ryo, he wanted to avoid anything too personal to come up between them. It's best if Akira let it go. Maybe it was drunken rambling, stupid confessions. Should he think nothing of it?  
  
Akira would be content if Ryo doesn't know. Maybe, for now. He's unsure himself.  
  
“I must have been very stressed.” Ryo concluded. “I sincerely apologize for showing up out of the blue. Forcing you to have to take care of me. I am slacking incredibly and I hope to make sure it doesn't happen again even if it's against my control. It's-” He tries to say, _something_ relating to the reason. But Akira stopped Ryo.  
  
“It's alright.” Akira reassured. Their feet remain touching under the table. “Don't worry about it. Ain't a problem.”  
  
Ryo breathed in, exhaling deeply. “I know I was an absolute mess last night and I account for whatever that I've done.”  
  
“You've done nothing.” Akira compromises, “You should thank me.”  
  
“I do.” Ryo replied almost instantaneously. “I am thankful. I can repay you anyway you'd like.”  
  
“Nah. As long as you're alright.” Akira waved a hand. _As long as you're taking care of yourself. Whatever you're struggling with._  
  
Ryo’s contrition doesn't seem to fade. But he nods weakly. Akira smiled at him forcibly.  
  
His blue eyes gleam, _trusting._  
  
Akira’s phone vibrated. Interrupting their conversation. It’s from Wamu. Him and the boys are back, they’ve brought the girls over and they want to hang out.  
  
“Damn.” Akira sighed, hating to say this. “I gotta go.”  
  
“Oh.” Ryo’s nibbling away on his muffin, “Who is that?”  
  
“Wamu.” Akira talks about his friends so much to Ryo that it’s not a surprise Ryo is familiar with them. “They wanna hang out. I’ve been with you all day I kinda lost track of time.”  
  
“Seems quite important.”  
  
“Yeah. They’ll force me regardless but I’m not complaining too much. Sorry.”  
  
“That’s okay.” Ryo murmured. “I need some time to focus myself.”  
  
Toodles barks, crawling her way onto Ryo’s lap.  
  
“Will you be okay by yourself?”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo gave him a pointed look. “ _Go._ ”  
  
Akira laughed. The amount of times he’s asked Ryo if he was okay was likely becoming aggravating. More than a hundred times probably. “Later Toodles!”  
  
She barks happily. Akira reached to pet her briefly on Ryo’s lap. He looked at Ryo, and suddenly Akira regretted having to leave.  
  
“Hey.” He whispered, confidently holding Ryo’s hand to give it a squeeze. “See you soon. Just give me a call or text.”  
  
“When will you be available again?” Ryo blurted. “When will you be free?”  
  
“Depends. We’ll see.” Akira said. “Don’t overwork yourself.”  
  
Ryo squeezed Akira’s hand back. “Thank you.”  
  
Akira responded with a lopsided smile. He nods, winking. Letting go of Ryo’s hand. Letting Wamu know his current location to give him a lift. He was hoping he left no evidence in the home of Ryo staying over. He’s cleaned the place thoroughly last night.  
  
Akira looked behind him as he headed down the block. He still feels so _plagued_ by everything. _Don’t let it bother you, Akira. He can take care of himself._  
  
Worrying for others is Akira’s kind of thing, unfortunately.  
  
And that was definitely bad.


	5. Battle Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira laughs as well, breathy and distempered. That just about tears it for them both.
> 
> In a split second Akira’s fist makes contact with the man’s face. Someone shouts. Attention diverts to the man stumbling out of the stool, face whipping to the side.
> 
> “What the fuck?!” He grits. Clutching his face. “You're gonna pay for that!”
> 
> Ryo shot up, raising his glass. “Bring it, bitch.” He vexed, throwing the rest of his drink in the man’s face. Not hesitating to swing and smash the glass against his head, making it shatter into a million pieces. Akira attacked him first, Ryo jumped on top of the stool to tackle the man as they come crashing to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for rowdy bar fights and super hard pining, all from Ryo's complicated mess of a perspective. This chapter gets pretty badass, and there's more fluff, too.
> 
> shoutout to @morganabrando for blessing us all with this **[amazing piece of art](http://morganabrando.tumblr.com/post/171212973517)** of expensive taste ryo and akira!! ❤

Steam spread throughout the tiled walls of Ryo’s spacious bathroom.  
  
Sitting in a tub filled to the brim with lukewarm water, (took half an hour of preparation before he could settle in and get comfortable) Ryo had an open book in his hands. Flipping through the pages idly.  
  
He was leaning his head against the edge. Shower cap on his head. Knees drawn up to his chest, one leg crossed over the other. Bouncing it slightly.  
  
There's a bottle of wine on the tub. An empty clear glass sitting next to it.  
  
There's a white bowl sitting on the edge of the tub as well. Where a pack of tic tacs lied. He had just gotten them a couple days ago at the store Akira worked at.  
  
Akira makes him feel _things_. Ryo’s not sure if he wanted to welcome _said things_ or not.  
  
They're new. They make him feel icky. Disgusting. Ryo hated it. Not only because he's displeased by them. It's because it also felt _good._  
  
He pops a few tic tacs inside his mouth. Eyes flitting through another paragraph of _Lord of The Flies_ grew tedious. But it's one of the few ways he occupies himself. Other than clubbing and drinking at bars. Ryo doesn't do anything else other than _work_ for the majority of his free time. Work. Work. And more _work._  
  
He engaged in literature when he could. Reading is something that he enjoyed to an extent. He watched countless documentaries in need of entertainment. A habit that's stuck with him to take an interest in conspiracies when he was a child.  
  
He calls Jenny every now and then. To tell her how he's doing. Knowing she's traveling all around the world. Making a living. She's practically the only person Ryo can consider as a mother, after all. His father introduced her to him when he was a child - he doesn't think he _knew_ his real mother personally before Jenny took care of him.  
  
She sends letters. Ryo reads them. He calls her. Then she writes back.  
  
And it lasted a long term period after the death of his father. He remembers her being there to hold him when he heard the news about the plane crash. Longing for a call that he never recieved that morning.

He was supposed to come home to visit Ryo and tell him about his findings back at his home in Peru. He loved exploring.  
  
Every thought he had about his father made him want to _drink_ and roll up a joint it disgusted him.  
  
Ryo flipped through another page. Water drips from the faucet. Not closed fully shut.  
  
His phone vibrated on top of the towel laid next to the basket. Ryo sprung up, setting his book aside. _Akira._ He thinks, his chest bubbles with warmth and excitement.  
  
Never has staying at home alone been so terribly _boring._ Ryo was okay with living in solace. He never minded it. He hated visitors.  
  
If he had a penny for everytime they found out about his loss, stopping by with flowers and mentioning _crap_ along the lines of _it's all a part of God's plan_ he'd be the world's first trillionaire. Ryo took out the trash bitterly this morning, and Toodles comforted Ryo noticing the vexation radiating off him.  
  
The flowers were beautiful. Too bad he had to trash them all. He couldn't stand looking at them.  
  
He was sick of it. The _pity._ The _ugly pity._ What he desperately tried to run from followed him whenever he went. His father was a well-known man. A philanthropist. Passionate about conspiracies. Taxonomy and biology. Archaeology with ancient artifacts. All kinds, all things alike. He's everything Ryo ever wanted to be and the person he had in his life he was close to had disappeared. He was long gone.

Ryo did what he could after the incident. He still went to school, as an intelligent kid he was already ahead of all the other peers he had, he wasn't exactly a _good_ noodle either. But he knew how to play it like he was - _his outstanding performance in academics is_   _not much unlike Dr. Asuka_ \- his teachers say.

He graduated early at the age of sixteen. By then, scholarships were coming left and right. Open doors to countless opportunities heading onto college, he took an interest in studying human behavior, settling on majoring in education instead. A year ago, he obtained his master's. 

A couple months ago, he was a PhD student. Look where he is now. 

Ryo keeps working hard. But it's all for nothing. He thinks.  
  
He wants to tell these _idiots_ if they think he doesn't _know_ how hard it must be for him. But he pretends to keep calm. Even for him, moving on wasn't remotely possible despite his apathetic view on many things that usually affected most.  
  
Ryo preferred to have the company of Toodles and no one else. Now Akira was an exception.  
  
Ryo doesn't even realize the smallest of smiles that shows up on his face opening his door to greet Akira each time he comes over. He can be himself at home. He does what he wants. Welcomes Akira with a glass of wine in his hands and strolls around in silk robes, tank tops and shorts. Comfortable with Akira.  
  
Maybe it's the vibes that Akira gives off. That he never judged Ryo. That he had a luring aura that made Ryo feel _safe_ in a sense.  
  
He's resorted to lounging around at home waiting for a call or a text because Ryo feels he has nothing better to do than to _talk_ to Akira feeling overjoyed that he still bothers to stick around. He awfully _cares._ He never questions Ryo too much on anything personal. Respectful and incredibly sweet.  
  
He picked up a child's toy they've dropped to stop their crying, helped them find their parents if they've lost them. Gave the homeless a couple bucks for them to tend to their needs. Helping out strangers that asked him a favor. Also, maybe run after an asshole and tackle them for trying to steal Ryo’s bag.  
  
He deeply cared about others. That's what makes him so different. Ryo concluded. He's been observing.  
  
He picks up his phone. Shifting so that he rested his elbows on the edge of the tub.  
  
**Akira [7:08 P.M]:** The time has arrived for you to give me a status update.  
  
**Akira [7:10 P.M]:** How are you?  
  
Ryo snorted, the flush on his cheeks from the heat of the water deepening. _Fool._ He thinks. Akira had a knack of checking up on Ryo every single day now. Because of that stupid hangover Ryo had the other night.  
  
**Ryo [7:11 P.M]:** A bath a day takes the pain away.  
  
**Akira [7:12 P.M]:** I'm glad :)  
  
**Akira [7:13 P.M]:** Are you taking care of yourself? Ain't working so much? Getting some sleep and not staying up all night watching documentaries?  
  
**Ryo [7:14 P.M]:** Oh, would you sue me if I said that I'm making poor attempts to break these habits.  
  
**Akira [7:15 P.M]:** Of course you haven't  
  
**Akira [7:16 P.M]:** I mean it you know  
  
**Ryo [7:17 P.M]:** Yes, yes. I am entirely aware. You ask of my well-being non stop.  
  
**Akira [7:18 P.M]:** That's cause I like looking out for you and I get worried  
  
**Ryo [7:19 P.M]:** Why?  
  
**Akira [7:20 P.M]:** You live there all by yourself  
  
**Akira [7:21 P.M]:** Not saying it is but it could get pretty lonely and idk whether you are or not  
  
It does. Silence is insufferable. Living in a house full of ghosts. It should be his escape. Not his prison cell.  
  
**Ryo [7:22 P.M]:** It's nothing I'm not used to. I have Toodles. Please don't worry yourself over me.  
  
**Ryo [7:23 P.M]:** But I do appreciate it, dear. ❤  
  
Akira took a little longer to respond. Ryo chewed on his fingers. Contemplating his selected response. No, this isn't too overboard. This is fine. He thinks. Feeling…. _nervous_?  
  
**Akira [7:30 P.M]:** YEAH OFC I'M JUST  
  
**Akira [7:31 P.M]:** YOU KNOW  
  
Ryo laughs shortly. Typing away. He was confused, taken aback by the sudden use of caps.  
  
**Ryo [7:32 P.M]:** :)  
  
**Ryo [7:32 P.M]:** And I would very much like a status update in return from you as well.  
  
**Akira [7:33 P.M]:** <IMG>  
  
**Akira [7:34 P.M]:** You should already know by now lol  
  
It's a selfie of Akira in his usual running attire. _So unnecessarily attractive._ Ryo thinks. Tight shirt. The audacity to show off his hefty build. Ryo briefly sunk until half his face was underwater.  
  
**Ryo [7:36 P.M]:** Another run I'm assuming?  
  
**Akira [7:38 P.M]:** Yeah I do this everyday  
  
**Akira [7:38 P.M]:** Did eight miles today  
  
**Ryo [7:39 P.M]:** Impressive.  
  
**Akira [7:40 P.M]:** You and I should try it sometime  
  
**Ryo [7:41 P.M]:** If you think I'm humanly capable of running almost ten miles then you must have gone absolutely mad. Count me out of it. I'd rather stick with Pilates and conserve energy.  
  
**Akira [7:43 P.M]:** Figured you'd say that ;)  
  
**Akira [7:44 P.M]:** Alright break time's over I gotta run some more and turn back  
  
**Akira [7:45 P.M]:** Sorry to disturb ya, ttyl and another reminder to please take care of yourself  
  
  
If Ryo knew how to say that he had nothing better to do he would have. He drops his phone on the edge and shifts back to his position prior. Sighing heavily.  
  
_Goddamn it. He's lonely._  
  
Ryo pops the wine bottle and pours himself a glass. Lifting it to his lips. He drinks to forget. He drinks to tell himself that he wouldn't be _dependent_ on anyone. No one. Ever. Not in a million years.  
  
He's lying to himself. Everyday. Stupidly allowing Akira to get close to him. Befriending him. Waiting for his _stupid texts_ like they were his lifeline. Taking them as reassurance Akira bothered to have anything remotely to do with Ryo.  
  
Ryo looks into the cabinet later that night to accompany him while he does his work. He's running out of tea. Face scrunching up with displeasure.  
  
Looks like he'll have to make do with coffee.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo’s sleep is interrupted by the sound of his phone alarm ringing loudly.  
  
The covers are covering half his body. He's lying on his back. Forcing his eyes open. He felt incredibly weak and had a strong desire to shut his eyes and curl further into his blankets.  
  
Ryo groped for the bedside, knocking over a few things in the process. Vehemently tapping on his phone to get it to _shut the absolute fuck up_.  
  
The noise stops. Thanks. Ryo thinks. He's wide awake now. Looking up at the ceiling.  
  
His tank top is barely covering his chest.  
  
Ryo groaned. The crust forming in his eyes made it hard to _blink._ His throat felt sore. Along with every other part of his body. But it's like that on some shitty mornings.  
  
He fell asleep around three am. He should blame himself for staying up binging through countless documentaries. _Fuck._  
  
As much as he wouldn't have liked to, Ryo drags himself out of bed.  
  
He wears his binder after taking a quick shower. Opening his slide in closet to sort through outfits to wear deciding on a track jacket (he realizes, _since when did I have an interest in wearing these_ , fucking Akira) and chooses a white turtleneck to wear with leggings and sneakers - because he just couldn't _bother_ today.  
  
He's friendly with the barista at the coffee shop he stops by every morning to grab a bagel and coffee. Asking the kind lady about her day while she prepares his caramel latte, just how he likes it. One of the only people he could actually be generous to genuinely and wasn't as snobby and egotistical, or conceited, like most of the people he knows.

There's traffic on the way to school, which was just  _lovely._ His hand is resting out the open window of his car. He sighs heatedly hearing the honking of the cars around him begging for the ones ahead to  _move._ Ryo realizes that one of the assholes are honking at him as well and ends up switching lanes to drive beside his vehicle (today, was his favorite red sports car - it's special to him) revealing a younger  _prick_ that spat curse words at him for not moving along.

"Piece of shit!" He barked.

Ryo simply stuck the finger at him without sparing the complete stranger a single glance. When the traffic starts to proceed once more, the  _dick_ drives off.

"Fuck you too." He muttered under his breath. "Fuck. You. Too." He drawled out slowly, irked beyond belief. He reminds himself that he's better than this.  _Stress is bad for you._ He tells himself.

Ryo munches on a bagel driving to school and greets his co-workers at the teacher's lounge with fake smiles and a forcibly polite tone.

"Traffic." He says flatly, trying not to be bitter - humoring them. "They're the worst thing to happen in everyday transportation."  
  
Ryo’s students complain how he's tardy walking into class. And they're in a frenzy, talking loud and laughing. But their noise immediately falters when Ryo strolls in with his cup of coffee.  
  
(He replies with _I do what I want, you can't give me a detention can you?_ Proceeding with his usual _good morning you little shits_ as his signature greeting.)  
  
Ryo doesn't like to be cranky in front of his students. As much as he _felt_ like being an asshole, these kids didn't deserve that treatment. They might complain, whine and bitch about having work to do but they knew to get it done. He sympathized with them.  
  
“You guys don't want to be here. Right?” Ryo asked. There's echoes in agreement coming from the students. “I know. To be honest with you I don't want to be here either. I'd rather be home. But if I can bring _my_ ass to school every single one of you can. Attendance is more important than you think.” He sat on top of his desk, coffee in hand.  
  
“Can someone go over on what we've learned last week so we can review?”  
  
They make it easy for him. When they're not being a pain in the ass. Which was the majority of the time.  
  
He tries to push it all off going over numerous lessons with his kids. It works effectively for the most part. He stands on the table when he talks today. He walks on the surface while his students look up at him. Ryo liked to move around. He couldn't stand in once place without getting restless. That tended to make the students’ interest wane. He hops off the table and asks anyone to answer a question related to the topic.  
  
They like to ask silly questions and crack jokes with Ryo. Despite his crankiness, it doesn't fail to make him soften. It feels welcoming and he could take his mind off things if only for a while.    
  
He shares his snacks with some of the kids that come up to his classroom just to have a chat for lunch. Akira sends him texts and he smiles. Before he knew it he's telling his kids about how he met Akira and showing them a few texts a part of their silly conversations. All of them are excited. Ryo barely ever told his students about what went on in his life. It's always because he supposed it was better that way.  
  
Maybe it's because they care about him. That's why they asked him how he is constantly and stuck to him like super glue.  
  
His calm, collected demeanour starts to slip towards the end of the day. He visits the convenience store, and spends about half an hour smoking in his car before he enters.  
  
There's no black tea in the aisle Ryo searches, and he's deeply concerned. Relieved to see Akira behind the register in uniform.  
  
Seeing Akira’s face is the highlight of his day. He is the reason why Ryo questions why he hasn't _smiled_ in so damn long. Genuinely. Freely. He didn't have to act professional. He could be carefree about it.  
  
Akira’s face brightens up. “Hey! You're back again.”  
  
“Hi.” It comes out more fatigued than Ryo would have liked. He slides tic tacs across the counter. “Do you have anymore black tea?”  
  
“Oh shit.” Akira deflates, “Yeah. We don't have any in stock as of now. Next time I sort out the boxes and we get another supply I'll let you know.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “Oh dear. You ran out?”  
  
“Its kinda popular, next to green beans on our list.”  
  
“Drats.” Ryo rubbed his face. He lets out a weak groan. “I ran out of them last night…”  
  
“I think there's plenty others you can choose from, you know.”  
  
“Black tea is most caffeinated and I have a strong preference for it.”  
  
“You're a picky one.”  
  
“Oh, bite me.” Ryo shot back. He take it back immediately because it isn't something he'd normally say. His composure is always slipping around Akira nowadays. Akira merely smiles, teasing.  
  
“I don't know shit about tea but I think I can help you out. Miki likes Jasmine tea. She says it helps her sleep at night.”  
  
Ryo blinked. “Jasmine?”  
  
“Gimme a second.” Akira left briefly to fetch Ryo a box of Jasmine tea. Ryo didn't have to wait for too long. He enjoyed being one of the few customers roaming here at night.  
  
“On her recommendation I say it's good for the soul.” Akira said. “Can't hurt to try it out.”  
  
“I'll take it. At this point I am very desperate.” Ryo leaves a five over the counter. “I can't thank you enough.”  
  
“No problem.” The transaction goes smoothly, Akira handing a plastic bag over to Ryo. “You okay?”  
  
_No._ Ryo desperately wanted to say. He thinks he wants to hug Akira just for asking. And he's slipping. Further and further.  
  
“I'm fine.” He said quietly. “Just, truly… exhausted. I didn't bother this morning. I know I look a mess.”  
  
“Hey, you look good.” Akira assured fondly. They share a smile. Ryo returns it, only a little.  
  
“Thanks honey." Ryo said.

"How's your kids?” Akira asked.  
  
“They're _something_. I told them about you.”  
  
“I'm probably known as the guy with his tits out on the first date.”  
  
Ryo’s shoulders shake as he laughs with hilarity. “Actually, they already seem to love you.”  
  
“Tell ‘em I said hi. I knew they'd love me.” Akira quipped.  
  
“You're _full_ of it.” Ryo scoffed. He will make sure to do so. Akira seems like he'd be good with children. The thought brings an unfamiliar warmth to his chest. “I should get going.”  
  
“It's gonna rain tonight.” Akira said. “You should drive carefully.”  
  
Ryo takes the bag and receipt. “Thank you, Akira.” He smiles warmly, turning to walk away.  
  
“Hey! Ryo?”  
  
Ryo stopped walking. Turning to face Akira with surprise. His heart pounds with anticipation.  
  
“Go on another date with me.” He asked forwardly.  
  
Ryo stood there, mildly stunned. He couldn't help but blush. "Oh? That's quite of a bold proposition. To where? I may ask?"

Akira flushed deeply, scratching the back of his head. “To somewhere, anywhere, really. I can decide. Uh i-it's cool if you don't want to.”  
  
“Of course.” Ryo answered, agreeing to the request. Deep inside he was elated. He thought Akira would never ask. He can't bring himself to do so. Never pegging himself as the _nervous_ type.  
  
“That a yes?” Akira grinned.  
  
“Who do you take me for? Get back to work.” Ryo chided with a shy smile, he waves turning his heel. Ryo leaves Akira to ponder on that question on his own. Satisfied greatly.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Akira decided a bar sounded nice. Ryo didn't object. Alcohol is considered to be his best friend next to _tea_. He could be here all night if he wanted to.  
  
The bar is crowded during the nights, it seemed.  
  
Ryo was the first to arrive. He dresses to impress. It was unlike Ryo and it irritated him. But somehow, how he appears in front of Akira actually mattered and concerned Ryo. It shouldn't be important. He went for something casual. A jacket and a fishnet crop top enough to expose part of his midriff with stockings of the same fabric that disappeared under his jeans, and slip on sneakers. He needed to change when he reached home, deciding not to wear a binder for the night.  
  
He doesn't waste time ordering a drink anticipating Akira’s arrival. He looks at the doors. The white noise surrounding him of chatter, laughter, and the clicking of glasses. He has a leg crossed over the other. Bouncing his ankle. Chewing on his fingers. People are eyeing him down. But Ryo ignores them. Only looking out for one person.  
  
Akira walked in momentarily. Ryo’s looking around, searching. Until his eyes land on Akira.  
  
His eyes are wandering when he enters. Ryo bounced his ankle more quickly, shifting in his seat. Akira looks good. He shamefully admits. Akira looks really good.  
  
He's wearing one of his track jackets over baggy pants that suited him _perfectly_ it was quite unfair. Even if his sneakers weren't Ryo’s taste personally, he digs it. Everything.  
  
Akira holds Ryo’s gaze. Ryo gathers himself quickly and waves, resting a hand on his cheek. Maybe he should have took out his compact mirror to check himself or put on more lip balm, maybe check his _breath_ -  
  
“Hey!” Akira approached Ryo, taking the empty seat Ryo saved for him. He gives Ryo a nod up. Ryo catches a whiff of cologne that smelled _divinely._  
  
“Hi, honey.” Ryo’s excitement doesn't show, but it lingered, strongly alright - his use of terms of endearment makes Akira blush. He waves at the bartender. “Another rum and coke for my friend here.”  
  
“Sorry.” Akira said meekly. “I got a little sidetracked and ended up coming late. Did I make you wait too long?”

People are seeing Akira as eye candy. He doesn't blame them. But they needed to stop. It was annoying.

Ryo boldly put an arm around Akira's shoulders for a side hug. Akira returns it with enthusiasm and laughs. Ryo rubs his shoulder a little when they pull away.  
  
“No need to apologize. You're all mine now.” Ryo shakes his head, smiling almost devious. _Take that, bastards. He's off limits_. “What happened?”  
  
“I was helping an old lady cross the street because she was havin’ a hard time and I couldn't just stand there and watch.” Akira explained. “Wasn't a _little_ sidetracked… kinda got distracted completely.”  
  
Akira, being a good Samaritan as always. Ryo’s terribly fond of that trait.  
  
“Did she get across safely?”  
  
“Yeah. Thankfully where she was headed to wasn't too far.” Akira sighed. “I'm glad I didn't though.”

Ryo pulls out a couple dollar bills and starts fanning himself with it, it's terribly warm. Akira's staring at him, bewildered.

"What?"

"I." Akira stammered, cheeks heating up. "I just. You-- nothing." He coughed. Ryo looked around, uncaring if people were judging him. He merely smiles at Akira.

"I don't have my fan on me."

"You just use your fucking money instead?"

"Why not?"

Akira shakes his head. "I'm not even gonna question it."

“How's school?” Ryo asked with a chuckle. Akira’s drink is handed to him shortly.  
  
“I fucking hate it.” Akira said bitterly. “Makes me wanna die. So badly.”  
  
“Oh, if that's not a mood.” Ryo agreed. They shared a laugh.

"I just don't get the point of sitting for like a hundred hours learning shit you don't care about. Because it won't help you in the future."

"I beg to differ. There's many reasons why education is important. You may learn knowledge of many different things you've never known before and use it to your advantages."

"You know what, listen." Akira said, resentful but sprightly, "I'm sitting there expected to listen to how to do quadratic equations while I'm over here thinking about having a big ass bucket of fried chicken."

Ryo hasn't laughed so hard in all day. "Akira. What is the first thing that comes to mind when you're in class?"

"...You really wanna know? You've known me for a couple weeks now. I think you know the answer to that goddamn well."

"You are the silliest person I have ever met."

"My friends still call me _popeyes_ because they know how much I love fast food, I'm not even fucking kidding. Wamu sings the commercial theme song and everything." They're both laughing while they drink, never has Akira's stories ceased to amuse Ryo because of how ridiculous they are.

"Food is the best thing to happen to me since I was born. Gets me through every shitty day." Akira raised his glass, "To fried chicken."  
  
Ryo chuckled. “To our shitty, shitty lives.” He raised his glass.  
  
“ _Fuck_ capitalism.” Akira commemorates boldly. It makes Ryo laugh, clinking their glasses together. “No one is safe from work. We do this until we die.”  
  
“That's the reason why we have to make money isn't it?”  
  
“Being a porn star doesn't sound too bad.”  
  
“ _Stop._ You're ridiculous.” Ryo chided. “You can't really be serious.”  
  
“You got one life.” Akira’s messing with him. Ryo rolled his eyes. What a fool.  
  
“And how's the job?” Akira asked.  
  
“Oh. My." Ryo dreaded. Akira knew where this was going. "I was up all night grading test papers. That was the most  _horrid_ \- I can't even describe how terrorizing that was."

"Oof." Akira sympathized. "How bad was it?"

"It was like, five am. I poured myself about ten cups of coffee for a caffeine boost, then I gave up midway through. And just poured vodka." Ryo rubbed the side of his temple, waving a hand with enervation. Akira doubled over, clapping his hands like a seal laughing so hard. 

" _Holy fuck-_ " Akira cackled, "I don't know how you do it. I swear."

"Akira." Ryo said mournfully. "Don't be a teacher. Just don't do it." He placed a hand on Akira's knee.

"Honest question." Akira said. "Are you sexy in the classroom?"

Ryo huffs out a laugh. "I don't know, it depends."

"Guess I'll have to get myself a detention." Akira said slyly. 

"Shut up." Ryo snorted lightly. "I'd say for my job... it's _tolerable_ but if I was drunk enough I'd smash my head against the fucking wall and put a hole into it."  
  
Akira chuckled. “Knowing you. If you can tell me conspiracy theories about demons being real at two am you'd probably do that.”  
  
Ryo frowned. “...Pardon?”  
  
Akira realized what he just said. “Fuck. Oh. Yeah... I can explain.”  
  
“Explain what exactly?”  
  
“So that night you didn't just come me talking about school stuff. Well. Not really, at all.”  
  
Ryo stiffened. “Well. What did I _say_?”  
  
“You really don't remember do you?”  
  
“ _No_ I do _not_. I asked you specifically if I told you anything I shouldn't.”  
  
“You kinda went on a rant about starting an uh. Populist movement because the hoaxes of creature sightings are cover ups by the government. And they plan to control us to do their bidding. So somehow you can prove that demons were real.”  
  
Ryo rubbed his forehead. He doesn't remember how many _glasses_ he downed at the club that night. Let alone the events after he left to drive over to Akira’s place.  
  
“What.” He deadpanned.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“No I can't believe this.”  
  
“Look me in the eye and see if I'm fucking with you.”  
  
“No I did not…” Ryo dreads. “Tell me I absolutely did not.”  
  
“You went on for a good fifteen minutes before you threw up.”  
  
“Why did you refuse to tell me?” Ryo asked, exasperated. Akira starts to laugh. “It's not funny- _don't you dare laugh_. Akira Fudo.”  
  
“You basically claimed somehow Santa Claus was real.”  
  
“If you laugh I will seriously kill you.”  
  
“ _I'm sorry_ -” Akira snickered, “I just thought you would _remember_ eventually but you really don't. That just _kills_ me!”  
  
“I _cannot_ believe I said those things.” Ryo covered his face with his hands. He put them down. “You know what? Why am I even inclined to be surprised?”  
  
“I like that you're superstitious.” Akira smiled. “You should thank me. If I kept this I would have held it against you but I won't do that. I'm not that much of an ass.”  
  
“You stood through all of that and _listened_ to me and found it amusing. No, you are an ass.”  
  
“I'm undoubtedly a good friend.” Akira argued. “Am I right or am I right?”  
  
“I'm left.” Ryo said flatly. Akira gives him an amusing look of immense displeasure. Ryo winked, drinking his margarita while maintaining eye contact with Akira.  
  
“I can't… believe you just fucking said that.”  
  
Ryo bites back a smile behind his glass. “Okay. I have something for you.” He changes the topic.  
  
“Hit me.”  
  
“Follow along with me here carefully. I have a head, but no body.” Ryo talks slowly, and Akira nods. “A heart, but no blood. Just leaves and no branches. I grow without wood. What am I?”  
  
Akira clicks his tongue. “You sure it ain't a tree?”  
  
Ryo has a hand rested on his cheek. “Trees have branches, hon.”  
  
“Ah shit _._ ” Akira rubbed his chin, eyes fixated elsewhere in deep thought. “A flower?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“What the fuck-- but it has _leaves_ \--”  
  
“Think _harder._ ” Ryo coaxed. Lightly kicking Akira’s ankle. “Come on, fool. You can do it.”  
  
“This is fucking with my brain. I can't think of anything else.”  
  
“You really want to know?”  
  
“Please tell me, I'm lost.”  
  
Ryo looks at Akira patiently. “It is lettuce. The answer is lettuce.”  
  
Akira’s facial expression faltered. “ _Fuck._ ” He vexed. “I should have thought of that!”  
  
“For someone who loves food, I thought you would know.”  
  
“My brain is fried.” Akira gulps down his glass. “Alright I wanna try one of these shits. Your turn. Are you ready?”  
  
“Whenever you are.”  
  
“I got one that Miki used to tell me when we were little. Funniest one I've ever heard.” Akira said. “Why did the boy throw butter out of the window?”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Why _did he_ , throw _butter_ out of the _window_?” Akira repeated more carefully.  
  
“It ran out.”  
  
“No it didn't.”  
  
“I'm not comprehending this. It's because he's an _imbecile._ What human on this planet in the right state of mind would throw butter out of their window?"  
  
“Don't think too hard on this one. Use your PhD brain.”  
  
Ryo scowled. “ _PhD brain--_ I did not get my doctorate's to solve this ridiculous question.”  
  
“I had to with yours. You gotta answer mine.”  
  
“Give me a hint.”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Drats.” Ryo hissed, slamming a hand on the table. He can't believe he's overthinking this. “It expired.”  
  
“Give up?”  
  
“Shut up.” Ryo set down his glass. Despite the possibilities that came up in his head after a few calculated guesses he wanted to slump his head against the bar counter.  
  
“I honestly don't know the answer.”  
  
Akira’s grinning. “He wanted to see the butterfly.” He cackled.    
  
“I am going to _walk_ out of this bar.” Ryo said heatedly. Akira laughed harder. Ryo drank a good chunk of his glass. Eyes narrowed into slits. “I despise you _so_ badly.”  
  
“Gets me every time.” Akira shakes his head.

"That is the most inane thing I have ever heard."

Akira snorts, before his voice drops an octave. "You wanna hear something romantic?" He questioned in a murmur.

Ryo thinks nothing of this. "Yes." He said tentatively. Akira leaned in, just a little bit.

"They say when a penguin finds its mate they stay together for the rest of their lives." Akira said.

"That's a compelling fact." Ryo played along.

Akira stared at him closely. Ryo did the same. Nearly holding his breath. Was this a game?

"Will you be my penguin?" Just like that, the intensive mood shattered instantly upon Akira's proposal and shit-eating grin.

Ryo shoved Akira's chest, throwing his head back to laugh. "Boy, stop."

"You gotta admit that was a better pick-up line. I know it fucking was!" Akira exclaimed triumphantly. 

"I commend you for your second failed attempt." Ryo rolled his eyes. "You're very ridiculous." He's smiling, though. Having so much of a good time he forgets about his constant shitty days he has to endure.

Their conversation is interrupted when his phone rings.  
  
A part of Ryo hoped that Akira didn't have to go so early. They just got here about an hour ago. Getting into silly banter instead of having serious conversation. He… enjoyed this. Too much.  
  
“It's my mom calling to check up on me.” Akira sighed.  
  
“You should answer it.” Ryo suggested. He tried not to sound quiet and somber at the mention of Akira’s parents giving him a call. He wished he could receive something like that now. Unfortunately, he couldn't.  
  
“Parents are always getting on your nerves. Gotta love ‘em though right?” Akira stood up.  
  
Ryo forced a smile. “Yes of course. It's what millennials must relate to so often nowadays.” He tries to jest.  
  
“I gotta take this real quick.” Akira said. “I'll be back. Okay?” He patted Ryo’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright.” Ryo nods, he watches Akira go outside to take the call.  
  
A shame Ryo doesn't tell Akira about his parents. Akira would say things here and there about his, though. The least Ryo could do was nod. Akira assuming Ryo lived on his own because he was old enough to move away and find his own place. That wasn't the case. For the most part.  
  
He drinks away the dejection he feels. It's not Akira’s fault. He doesn't know, nor he means anything of it.  
  
Akira doesn't have to know. He shouldn't know. Ryo asks for another drink. He finds himself looking out the door longingly impatiently waiting for Akira’s return. _Where is this fool._ He thinks bitterly.  
  
He grew restless sitting alone. Becoming more aware of the other people in his surroundings. He hoped the phone call wasn't a serious emergency. Or anything of the matter. Perhaps Akira’s having a chat with his mother.  
  
Someone slides into Akira’s seat. The audacity, knowing that Akira was sitting here.  
  
“That seat is currently reserved.” Ryo said without looking at the person. Slightly irritable.  
  
“No one's here.” Says the unfamiliar voice. “Mind if I take it?”  
  
“They'll be here soon.”  
  
“I don't see them anywhere. Do you, good looking?”  
  
Ryo curled his lip in disgust. In the corner of his eye he can see a man who seemed older than his late thirties. Staring him down without shame.  
  
_Akira, where the_ fuck _are you?_  
  
Ryo drinks. Paying the creep no attention.  
  
“What's your name?”  
  
“It's _piss-off_.”  
  
“Feisty. I like your kinda type. You seem classy and would make my night even better.” The man sounds appetent and Ryo didn't like it one bit.  
  
“I'm positive you can find someone like my _type._ I don't belong to one.”  
  
“You're the only one that's caught my eye, pretty thing.”  
  
_I'll punch it. X marks the spot._ Ryo bites back in his head. “Look harder. Shouldn't take too long, now run along.”  
  
Ryo looked at the door again. Tapping his foot against the stool. He's growing impatient. Akira. _Come please._  
  
“Acting like you're not into me but I know that'll change when I take you home tonight.”  
  
“What makes you get the impression that I _was_?”  
  
“You're talking to me.”  
  
“I wonder where’s the off button to make you stop. Enlighten me. Where is the switch?”  
  
The man laughs. “Sassy is sexy coming from you.”  
  
“I have a boyfriend. He was sitting here.” Ryo gestured towards the seat the man was sitting in.  
  
“Tell him his seat is occupied if he's around, in which he isn't.”  
  
“Do me a favor. Make it _vacant_ again.”  
  
“He'll have to make me first. Right now I won't be getting up until I have you with me.”  
  
Ryo feels his blood boiling. He tries to conceal his anger. If this was the old him. He would have left the bar stupidly with this _fuck_ a while ago. He's better than this. _You're better than this._  
  
His mind screamed for Akira desperately.  
  
“What part of _I am certainly not interested_ do you understand?” He shifted to face the stranger, telling the other directly. Firmly, resentful.  
  
“Sitting here all alone tells me you're begging for someone to come and give you a good time.”  
  
“The only person I'm sitting here for is _myself._ The only person I _fuck_ with is myself. Not you. Not anyone else in this room. I will politely tell you again, _piss off._ ” Ryo spat.  
  
“Don't worry.” It's like the man isn't listening to a word Ryo says, leaning in closer. “I'll make you loosen up and soon you'll be taking those words right back.”  
  
Ryo gripped his glass. Losing every ounce of his control.  
  
“Yo.”  
  
He's a second away from snapping. Then he stops. Akira appeared beside Ryo. Casually wrapping an arm around Ryo’s shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly. “I'm sorry I was late, babe.”  
  
Ryo’s breath hitches. He watched the asshole sitting in Akira’s seat click his tongue. An eyebrow twitching. Then his look of indignation faded instantaneously. He looked at Akira, frantic. Wanting to ask what the fuck he was doing.

"Just go along with it." Akira whispered discreetly, winking. Ryo's heart thumped in his chest. Pretending to welcome the sudden use of the nickname. Unusually making his chest feel all warm in an inconvenient moment.  
  
Akira nods at the guy. “We got a problem here? We good?” He looks wary, he talks careful, low. There's hidden antagonism that makes Ryo shiver slightly. “You know that's my seat, right? Sorry if you got the wrong idea that it wasn't taken. I left for a bit to take a phone call."

"As I was saying." Ryo mentions bitterly. But this  _dickhead_ didn't seem to believe him. He wanted to add.  
  
“Got the impression that you stood up your date.” The man replies serenely. “Had a nice chat. He's really something. Going so well until you showed up.” He's got a provoking glint in his eye.  
  
“We can continue our conversation elsewhere private, how about the three of us?”  
  
Ryo’s grasp tightened so hard he might break the glass. “ _Excuse me?_ ”  
  
Akira stared at the man. Tongue in cheek. It makes Ryo hold his breath. “The fuck did you just say?” He asked coldly.  
  
“I'm pretty sure you'll be down to have a little fun with us, before you showed up I recall he was _all over me_. He wants me. With a face and body like that, we'll have a _great_ time, bud.”  
  
“I don't appreciate you talking about him like that.” Akira keeps his voice collected but his animosity increased in tone. “He ain't up for bargaining. He's taken.”  
  
Ryo’s brimming acrimony is going to cause him to act on his own. Because Akira was _defending_ him, and he was losing his self-control.  
  
“Well my first impression was the latter. At first glance anyone would have thought he was a whore.” The man said wickedly with a laugh.  
  
Akira laughs as well, breathy and distempered. That just about tears it for them both.  
  
In a split second Akira’s fist makes contact with the man’s face. Someone shouts. Attention diverts to the man stumbling out of the stool, face whipping to the side.  
  
“What the _fuck_?!” He grits. Clutching his face. “You're gonna _pay_ for that!”  
  
Ryo shot up, raising his glass. “Bring it, _bitch._ ” He vexed, throwing the rest of his drink in the man’s face. Not hesitating to swing and smash the glass against his head, making it shatter into a million pieces. Akira attacked him first, Ryo jumped on top of the stool to tackle the man as they come crashing to the ground.  
  
Gasps flood the bar. Glasses and other necessities are knocked off the counter, breaking when it hit the ground.  
  
There's a frenzy that stirs up. Ryo thinks he should be stopping Akira like the locals were, prying the two of them off the man in the brawl that they spurred on. But he would have already kicked his ass even if Akira didn't step in, willing to lend a hand in a _royal ass-whooping._  
  
In a blinding rage, he elbows the first person to hold him up by the shoulders. He swings and socks them in the face. Stumbling to their feet, Akira is doing the same. The stranger and Akira coercively breaking free from their grasps to run at each other.  
  
Akira kneed him in the stomach, with a rigid uppercut that sent the fucker flying into the tables. A strength Ryo’s never seen before, such _brute_ staunch that even amazed - _impressed_ him.  
  
Drinks splatters to the floor with haste movement, Akira runs at the man and he doesn't stop throwing punches. Nor does the other seem to want to back down. Getting a few hits in as well to throw Akira off guard.  
  
Other people are angry. Riled up from the scuffle war, wanting to enjoy themselves only to get hit in the face by some random stranger. Fists are flying and Ryo gets punched in the face. Akira’s getting roughed up attempting to grab the man’s head and smash it against the bar counter. Numerous locals, men of all the like and women running away from the fight- joining the uproar to either stop or join the fight. There's glass shards everywhere. It's _chaos_ , Ryo and Akira pummeling anyone in the face that dared to interrupt the fight that they've sparked.  
  
The bar keeper is yelling on the top of his lungs, some are getting up out of their seats to escape the feud and stay as far away as possible. It's loud, _violent._ Standing on top of the counter, a voice boomed throughout the bar infuriatingly.  
  
“ _Hey!_ ” The bartender shouted out. Ryo’s being held back again. Akira has the man’s shirt bunched up into his fist to yank him forward, about to knock him _the fuck_ out once and for good.  
  
“No one's starting up any kind of fights in _my_ bar! Take it outside, knock it off or I'm calling the cops!”  
  
Ryo didn't appreciate the hands tightly on his arms. He whirled around, hands flying to the guy’s shoulders to knee him hard in the balls - causing him to groan and fall to the ground.  
  
Akira abruptly let go of Ryo’s harasser, sending him crashing back to the ground. People are holding Akira back, putting distance between him and the man.  
  
Chatter fills the bar. Fearful, some curious, and some angered.

"Take back those words now, heh?" Akira smirked cockily.  
  
Clicking his tongue, face _bruised up -_ the man stands up, stumbling on his feet. “I'm out of here. You two are fucking _psycho._ ” He groused, turning his heel to flee - rather stagger, really, out of the bar as fast as he could.

"Yeah motherfucker, you better run." Akira grits. He fixed his jacket and flicked at his collar to readjust it, looking at the two men holding him back. "Sorry, fellas. I'm alright. Just had to teach a  _punk_ a little lesson. We all cool here." He said collectedly. 

Ryo was even more impressed. _Show off._ He scoffed and snorted, feeling his lips curl into a smirk. He licked them, tongue running along the bitter taste of blood. The attention is on them now. They were the ones who started it all to begin with.  
  
“Come on, Akira.” Ryo beckoned, walking up to a local and taking their whiskey to down it all in a heartbeat. Handing the empty glass back to them. “This place _bores_ me.”  
  
He leaves a wad of cash on the counter, paying for his and Akira’s tab. Smiling at the bartender.  
  
Akira spit blood onto the ground. Ryo sauntered out of the bar, Akira turning to follow him. Panting. Wiping his busted lip and bloody nose.

Side by side, the two strode out of the bar. Making a grand exit. Eyes following their backs on the way out. Completely unapologetic towards the destruction they've caused. Preening, alluringly in their victory of doing so. Not very much unlike two renegades achieving a conquest after an intense battle - without the slow motion effect.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The cool breeze hits them when they're outside. Ryo wipes at the blood smeared on his mouth.  
  
“Are you okay?” Was the first thing Akira asked. Ryo almost wants to laugh.  
  
“It serves him right. He deserved it. Everyone else asked for it, and I couldn't be anymore overjoyed.”  
  
Akira’s catching his breath. “Yeah. I kinda acted on my own there. It's my fault.”  
  
“I smashed a glass against his face. We both have taken the blame and there's nothing that can be done to change that, nonetheless, I am deeply satisfied.”  
  
Akira placed his hands on his hips, the two of them walking towards Ryo’s car. “Once an asshole, always an asshole. Yeah?”  
  
“Indeed.” Ryo nods. His blood is still pumping, surging adrenaline from the bar fight.  
  
“Well. There goes our night to just casually hang out for fun.” Akira laments. Jokingly. “That got _fucked_ pretty badly.”  
  
“I can't believe I'm asking this, but… what do we _do_ now?” Ryo questioned hesitantly.  
  
“We better get the fuck out of here before the police actually shows up.” Akira advised. He shrugged his shoulders. “You wanna get ice cream?”  
  
Ryo stared at him silently. As a resolution, he hasn't expected a proposition like _that._ An odd request. But he goes along with it.  
  
It's when they get into the car, he _laughs._ Behind the steering wheel. He laughs rambunctiously, harder than he ever has before.  
  
Akira’s looking at him, slightly panicked. “What's so funny?”  
  
Ryo ran a hand through his hair. His chest stops heaving, and he meets Akira’s gaze.  
  
“I have had nothing but stressful days for the past week and I've been just about waiting for a complete _prick_ to challenge my patience.” He told Akira, grinning. He reached to smack Akira on the leg. “I have no regrets. Not a single fucking ounce of it. None at all.”  
  
Akira’s reaction is stunned. He huffs quietly, sounding something like a short laugh, or scoff. Along those lines.  
  
“You're crazy.” He breathed. But he's smirking. “Is it wrong that I kinda dig that?”  
  
Ryo smirked back, deviously.  
  
He's never felt so _alive._

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ryo hasn't eaten ice cream in ages. He walked in with Akira. They're the only ones in the store. And the man behind the counter looks up at them, welcoming at first - until he sees their bloodied and beaten state. Appearing frightened.  
  
“We got kinda fucked up.” Akira explained. “But it's not as bad as you think. Just don't mention it.”  
  
Ryo walked up to the counter boldly. “Do us a kind favor. Do not say a word to _anyone_ about this. You won't peep what you've seen to no one. You will not mention this to a living soul. And you will pretend this encounter never happened.” He dug into his pocket to retrieve rolls of bills, without much thought - he offers them to the cashier. “And if you call the cops, I will come back. We will have words. And it will _not_ be pleasant.” He threatened lowly.  
  
The poor guy is frantically looking at Akira hoping that he'd say something. Akira joined Ryo, spreading his arms as his way of saying _you heard him._  
  
“Listen, we just want some fucking ice cream because we're hungry. As long as you don't question it, we won't have any problems. Capiche?”  
  
The man nods. Giving in. Ryo winked.  
  
“Keep the change. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Akira gets him a vanilla cup while he asks for chocolate, and they find a curb on the sidewalk to sit down and eat a distance from Ryo’s car.  
  
Ryo uses the spare napkins to dab the blood away from Akira’s face. He flinches and swears, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. Tolerating the pain.  
  
“You got pretty fucked up yourself too.”  
  
“I reckon that makes the both of us.”  
  
Akira’s halfway done with his ice cream. Ryo takes small spoonfuls to shove into his mouth. It's cool, it tastes sweet. He takes his time.  
  
“That's the first serious fight I've gotten into in my entire life.” Akira confessed. “I know. Crazy, huh?”  
  
“It's mine as well.” Ryo admitted. “There's a first for everything.”  
  
“Would you believe that. Small world.”  
  
“I was never a fighter. But I can pack a punch.” Ryo knows that for sure.  
  
“I can tell.” Akira smiled. “Coolest shit I've ever seen.”  
  
“How did you learn how to fight like that? If anyone, I was the one left impressed.”  
  
“I took kickboxing lessons in high school with Miki. A ton of them. Did a little boxing too on my own.” Akira scratched the back of his head, he laughs, timorously. “Mainly for self-defense. Never put my skills to good use until now. I'm not the type of guy to just go out picking fights in the streets like a thug would.”  
  
Astonished, Ryo takes in the information. He's still thinking about the darkening look in Akira’s eye. The _malice_ that he sensed before he punched the creep who tried to hit on him. Ryo hasn't seen a kind of hatred. A hatred like that _for_ him, towards someone else - for Akira to become this angered for his well-being. His safety.  
  
It was overwhelming.

"What was that back there?" Ryo said teasingly, "Had to teach a little  _punk_ a lesson?" He mocked. Akira blushed darkly.

"Okay, maybe that was a bluff. I was feelin' all fired up and wanted to impress you back there."

"Consider me impressed." Ryo chuckled, "You almost swooned me."

"I don't appreciate the _almost._ " Akira grumbles under his breath.  
  
“Would you like to know something?" Ryo asked. Akira blinked after his moment of sulking.

"What's up?"

"I learned some of those fighting skills from someone important to me in my life.” Ryo finds himself saying. Akira looks at him, curious.  
  
“Now you got me wondering who.”  
  
Ryo watched his ice cream start to melt in the cup. “My father.” He said quietly.  
  
“Your old man, huh?” Akira mused. Ryo stared down at his shoes.  
  
“Yes.”

"Don't tell me he was a retired MMA fighter or something I haven't heard of."

"No, he was an archaeologist. Well, he was a lot of things."

"Like Tomb Raider? Indiana Jones?" Akira asked with wonder.

"I suppose." Ryo laughs. "He taught me how to shoot guns, use switchblades, and defend myself when I'm in trouble."

"I think your dad taught you how to be a bad kid then. But that's badass." Akira chuckled.

"You're ridiculous." Ryo scoffed lightly.  
  
Akira had questions. Ryo knew that. His grip tightens around his cup, clutching his spoon. He hoped that it ended there. Akira wouldn't ask anything else. Silence falls heavy between them.  
  
And he does.  
  
Letting it go, just like that. He doesn't prod. He doesn't push further.  
  
“I think that's one of the very few things I ended up learning about you. I knew there was more to you.” Akira says fondly. Ryo looks up at him with wide eyes. And Akira laughs merrily.  
  
“That makes me really happy.” He grinned, toothily. “I like learning about you, Ryo. Even if it's just little things. You're awesome.”  
  
Ryo blushed, heaving out a sigh. For Pete's sake... Akira was a man full of surprises.  
  
“O-Oh, please... don't say such silly things."

"But it's true. You really are, did you know that?"

"Stop it." Ryo murmured quietly, covering a side of his face with his hand and turning away slightly to laugh, a little shy it disgusted him. He was embarrassed. "You're making me blush, Akira."

"If someone hasn't told you that, then I think it's my duty now." Akira grins smugly.

" _Ugh._  You're very strange." Ryo removed his hand, but his blush still remains.   
  
Akira finishes his ice cream, setting it aside. “I called you crazy. So we're pretty even.”   
  
“That's right.” Ryo agrees, “I am crazy.” He played along. It's true. That's what Ryo thinks. They both smile.  
  
It looks like they've settled on calling it a night.  
  
Reaching Ryo’s home, he allowed Akira to walk him to his door.  
  
Ryo had things on his mind he wanted to say. But _curse him_ for not being good with words.  
  
“Make sure you take care of those battle scars.” Akira said. Ryo knew his busted lip is going to leave one, as for the rest, he could bandage up for a day or two. He wiped the blood off his face in the car using his compact mirror and fixed his makeup while he was at it, as long as he still looks _good_. (He asked Akira while reapplying eyeliner. Judging by Akira's stammering in response, lacking an actual answer, Ryo smiles knowingly.)  
  
“I'll make note of it.” He said.  
  
“You okay?” Akira asked. There's that question again. Ryo feels his accord beginning crack against his will.  
  
“I'll be alright.”  
  
“I'll… call an uber.” Akira said quickly. Before Ryo could even suggest calling a cab. Ryo merely nods. Reluctant.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Akira waved, raising a hand. “Take care, okay?”  
  
Beginning to walk away, Ryo sped after him. Walking in fast strides. “Akira.” He blurted.  
  
Turning around, Akira has a puzzled look on his face. Ryo ended up looping his arms around Akira’s shoulders to embrace him firmly.  
  
“Whoa.” Akira breathed, his hands finding Ryo’s waist. “Hey. It's okay.” He laughs.  
  
Ryo says nothing at first. He knew he had to put how he felt into words. He needed to. Rather than just physically showing it. The hug lasted short. Ryo breaks away, and he hesitantly returns Akira’s worried gaze.  
  
“I... Want to thank you, truly. I appreciate you coming in to save me when you were desperately needed. No one has ever done that for me before. I give you my gratitude. Ever in my favor, I owe you my debts.”  
  
“Don't sweat it.” Akira assured. “I lost my temper seeing that guy with you and saying those things. None of them are true, far from it. You're a really fucking great catch. I can't stand for anyone trying to degrade you like that when you're ten times more amazing.”  
  
Ryo blinked, lauded by Akira's words. "Thank you, my dear." He couldn't help but snort under his breath. “ _Babe._ I never would have taken you for a charmer.”  
  
Akira blushed. “Y-yeah it was the spur of the moment. I wanted to feel badass…”  
  
“Did you really? By pretending to be my suitor?”  
  
“I-I would appreciate it if you let me feel _cool_ about it at least!”  
  
Ryo liked messing with him. “I commend you for it.” He found himself swayed. Akira could be charming and he doesn't realize it. And it's a good quality about him. Doubtlessly.  
  
"I am grateful." He leaned in to kiss Akira gently on the cheek. "Have a good night, Akira.” He said, stepping back.   
  
He doesn't allow Akira to say anything. He's walking. Fast. Not sparing Akira a single glance.  
  
“ _Goodnight!”_  
  
Ryo’s pacing falters, but he enters his home without saying another word in reply.  
  
He lingers by his door frame for a moment. Sinking to the ground.  
  
Toodles is running to his side. Awaiting for his arrival. Her presence makes Ryo smile. Comfortable to be at home. To be at ease.  
  
“I am very _terrible_ at this friendship thing, aren't I?” He asked Toodles.  
  
He doesn't get a definite answer. But her bark tells Ryo that she's agreeing, and he wants to _die._  
  
If Ryo didn't catch himself quickly he could find himself falling in love with someone like Akira.

He stood up, Toodles following him as he rushed over to his bedroom. Hands flying to his chest. He feels like he wants to panic. No, he  _is_ panicking. He's having a crisis.

"Why is my heart pounding so fast?" He asked Toodles, mortified. It's hammering in his ribcage, and his cheeks are flushed a dark scarlet red. He thinks of his night with Akira. Seeing that stupid toothy grin. His stupid handsome smile. How he could be so _charming_ when he's not even trying which was so  _unfair._ How he  _kicked_ a guy's ass for hitting on him and how goddamn sexy he looked doing so.

"What in the name of Satan." Ryo whispered, collapsing atop his mattress. Hair fanned out beneath him. He feels warm all over, icky and disgusting. Like a teenager discovering what it feels like to have... to have...

_No. Absolutely not._

Toodles snuggled up beside Ryo. She looks a bit confused. But comforts Ryo anyway.

"Okay." He breathed. "Toodles. I think I'm having a... somewhat, dilemma." He talks to her as if he's talking to a friend. And he rambles. "But I may be misinterpreting it all. He's just a  _friend._ We are nothing more than that."

Toodles yips. As if she were not so skeptical.

"Most certainly not." Ryo said in defense. "I could not."

That was the point he joined a dumb dating app to begin with. To find someone to tell his problems to. To find someone to keep him company without getting bored. Or wanting to take his money, or maybe, falling in love with him when he wasn't even remotely ready and asking to marry him only to end up stalking him for a few months after a cold-hearted rejection.

"Is this how it's like to finally have..." He tries to find the right word, " _Feelings_ , for someone?"

God, he sounded ridiculous. Ryo covers his face with his hands. Cheeks growing redder as each second passes.

After all these long years. From person to person. Endlessly searching, fighting his own battles. He might have found someone to cure his loneliness. 

Sounded too good to be true. Hopelessly latching onto this newfound wave of experiences, emotions,  _feelings._  
  
This was _not_ good. What was this  _fool_ doing to him?  
  
He does what any civil person would do.

Grab his pillow and bury his face into it hoping these icky feelings would go _away._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next week rolled around, and Ryo's students point out the scar on his bottom lip during his hours of teaching. Curious as to where it came from.

It brings to michevious smirk to Ryo's lips. 

"It's a battle scar." He says.

Some of them believe it's bullshit, some of them don't. Now they're wondering if he's gotten into a fight, and as much as he loved to fuck with them - ironically, this was actually the truth.

(He settles with  _maybe_ , in their eyes, it's the coolest thing they've ever seen. He has a lot to tell Akira when he gets the chance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture this: A recreation of the sabbath scene except it's in a bar and this time the both of them walk out with the shit kicked out of them like in the movies, but still victorious because that's how it shoulda got done. :)


	6. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Money can't buy happiness.” Ryo reminded. “Sometimes it's just not enough. Because we-- I want to feel more free.”
> 
> Free. Akira repeated in his head. He wanted to know what was trapping Ryo to begin with.
> 
> “What's stopping you then?” Akira asked. Ryo’s looking at him with wide eyes. “You got a whole life ahead of you. Fucking live it like you mean it. You only got one life. Why let it all go to shit being miserable? You're not just a teacher. You got a life outside of your job don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly banter between Ryo and Akira about their hatred for the economy in a shopping mall parking lot and then they go do graffiti because the government can go fuck themselves. There's also a stupid reference but this fic is already filled with them anyway.
> 
> You guys have made writing this fic so much fun and I can't thank you all enough. Your support means the world to me! there is spectacular art of **[the badass bar fight scene from chapter 5](http://okanra.tumblr.com/post/171361821390/fav-scene-based-on-the-latest-chapter-of-one-of-my)** with Ryo and Akira and they look pretty damn fine. Check it out!! And there is also a **[moodboard](https://morganabrando.tumblr.com/post/171461731242/im-gonna-bother-danganphobias-one-more-time)** as well  <3
> 
> Enjoy a lengthy amount of slow burning into the sunset because there's going to be so much of that.

“It's been how long? A couple weeks now?” Akira said, he's lounging on the couch while Wamu heads over to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice.  
  
“Yo, guess what. Me, Gabi and the others are working on recording a new song.” He says excitedly.  
  
“This was just some stupid shit you guys bet on. I'm not really sure _what_ I expected--”  
  
“--Our gig was fucking awesome, man. We met a bunch of girls at the afterparty--”  
  
“I guess we became _really_ good friends now? And I think he's a really great guy. He's awesome. He's smart and he's funny and I really like hanging out with him--”  
  
“--Took them back to my hotel. I got fucking laid so many times, bro--”  
  
“And I don't think he's really _looking_ for romance.” Akira rambled on, unaware of Wamu was speaking over him. Speaking about something _completely_ different. “Maybe he just _needs_ someone-”  
  
“--They gave me their numbers and asked for autographs, made them listen to our mixtapes--”  
  
“--Somebody to be there for him and I wanna stick around longer--”  
  
“--It was the luckiest night of my fucking life, like fucking pussy galore--”  
  
“-- I want him to trust me and I don't just wanna up and leave and break things off.” Akira finished. “You know what I mean?”  
  
Wamu chugged down the carton of orange juice. “You talking about that pimp you keep seeing?”  
  
Akira didn't even bother to correct him anymore. “Well _should_ I keep seeing him? I'm trying to ask _you_.”  
  
“Could you tell him if he's heard of my mixtapes?”  
  
Akira scowled. “Were you even _fucking_ listening? What was going through your head the whole time I was talking?”  
  
“Fucking bitches.” Wamu reached to smack Akira on the shoulder. “He's got dough. I say to keep seeing him. Find where he keeps all that cash, bro. If he likes you, he'll turn your broke ass into a fucking millionaire.”  
  
Akira pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… forget I even asked.”  
  
The door opens.  
  
“Hey _boners._ ” Miko announces, Miki walks in behind her and they're both holding large plastic bags with food.  
  
“We brought the takeout!” Miki chimed in. Holding them up. “Sorry it took so long, we were making sure the orders didn't get mixed up.”  
  
“Did you get me a soda? Pass it over!” Wamu hands Akira a beer, holding his hands up for Miko to toss a can of Pepsi over to Wamu.  
  
“We don't know what you want so we got you it too. We all decided on Pepsi.” Miko tosses one to Akira. He catches them in his hands. The food is taken out of the bags, the windows open and music starts to play when the speakers are turned on. It's a good way to kick back.

Wamu's buddies couldn't make it today, leaving just the four of them crashing his and Akira’s place.  
  
It's a typical lunch for them. Akira talks with food in his mouth and Miki scolds him for it. They laugh a lot and trade wings for pieces of broccoli and meat.

"Make sure to save any food you don't want left for popeyes over here." Wamu jests at Akira, making Akira punch him in the arm. They start pegging Akira on his current relationship with Ryo, Wamu and Miko boo on his response. ( _We're just friends!_ He says. _That's what you always say._ They say.)  
  
Their teasing makes Akira joke about having no friends because they're all traitorous piece of shits that make fun of him every chance they get. No wonder why he finds himself telling Ryo about them constantly.  
  
His friends are being loud inside the apartment. Doing _God_ knows what. He sticks a toothpick into his mouth. Shouting for them to keep it down. Even with just the three of them they still manage to get rowdy. It's mostly just Miki scolding Miko and Wamu for their antics. Akira included when he was involved. He felt bad for her, sometimes.  
  
Akira stands on the balcony to get fresh air. When he gets a text on his phone from Ryo.  
  
**Ryo [12:45 P.M]:** I need to ask something of you that is urgent.  
  
**Akira [12:46 P.M]:** Did you accidently delete your lesson plans lmao  
  
**Ryo [12:47 P.M]:** Need your firm opinion on what attire I should wear to a meeting at work.  
  
**Akira [12:48 P.M]:** You don't have your own personal... whatever to help you with that?  
  
**Ryo [12:49 P.M]:** If anyone is going to dress me, it's going to be myself. I trust no one to be entitled to that task.  
  
**Ryo [12:50 P.M]:** Do we have an agreement? Or are you perhaps busy?  
  
**Akira [12:51 P.M]:** My friends are fucking around rn and I'm just out here chilling I don't mind  
  
**Ryo [12:52 P.M]:** Alright.  
  
**Ryo [12:53 P.M]:** I will send you two pictures.  
  
**Ryo (2) [1:00 P.M]:** <IMG>  
  
The first image was a long jacket, a black shirt with jeans. A gold necklace that complimented him well and boots. He's holding his phone up in front of a full body length mirror. Akira couldn't see his face entirely, but he can feel his face heat up.  
  
Ryo was sending him pictures of him in outfits just to get his opinion on them. _Fuck._  
  
He's never done this before. He's not really _sure_ what Ryo’s taste is. It's sure as hell not Akira’s. But the outfit was so affluent and so _Ryo_.  
  
The second image leaned more formally in attire of Ryo wearing a blazer and his signature turtleneck top, dress shoes and a beret.  
  
Akira contemplated, rubbing his face. He's having a crisis.  
  
**Akira [1:10 P.M]:** Wow uh  
  
**Akira [1:11 P.M]:** You look good  
  
**Ryo [1:13 P.M]:** Haha thank you sweetie but which outfit specifically do you prefer that I wear?  
  
**Akira [1:14 P.M]:** OH FUCK  
  
**Akira [1:15 P.M]:** Yeah I vibe more with your turtleneck as much as you look nice in the other one  
  
**Akira [1:16 P.M]:** I'm no fashion critic just sayin  
  
**Ryo [1:18 P.M]:** Second choice it is then. :)  
  
**Ryo [1:19 P.M]:** <VIDEO>  
  
**Ryo [1:19 P.M]:** Toodles says hello.  
  
Akira couldn't help but smile upon seeing Ryo holding her up to the camera, while bright blue eyes flicker up to tilt his head and leave kisses on the side of her face.  
  
One thing Akira observed: Ryo doesn't smile in pictures. But _damn_ , did he still look beautiful.  
  
**Akira [1:22 P.M]:** tell her I said hey!!!  
  
**Akira [1:23 P.M]:** good luck on your meeting if that shit ends up being boring you know to text me  
  
**Ryo [1:24 P.M]:** I would rather walk on glass barefoot than to attend but alas, here I am, because I must. Hell awaits.  
  
  
Hands flying to Akira’s shoulders make him jolt, scared out of his mind.  
  
“ _Boo!_ ” Miki shouted. Akira screamed, jumping at the voice in his ear.  
  
“ _Jesus_!” He wheezed, “ _What the fuck_ -”  
  
“Got you good!” She cackled evilly. _Witch._  
  
“You can't be doing that shit!" He yelled. _At least give me a warning before you give me a heart attack._ He blanched.  
  
“Who're you texting?” She's toying with a fortune cookie. Miko and Wamu are still inside having a chat about something else. Akira didn't even realize Miki had left them.  
  
“No one.” Akira grumbled, gnawing at his toothpick some more. “Fuck off.”  
  
“Not a way to treat your invited guests.”  
  
“Says you.” Akira scoffed. “You're the one who scared me.”  
  
“Bet if it was Miki you'd pee your pants.” She teased, peering down at Akira’s phone. “Oh? Texting him again?”  
  
Akira plopped down on the ground. “What's it to ya?”  
  
“How's it going between you two?”  
  
He thought about filling Miki in about the stuff Ryo told him the night he went out drinking, then again. That was personal. It's best of personal things were kept to a minimum having to share them. Especially because Ryo doesn't have a clue about any of the shit that he said.  
  
“We're good. Just having a good time hanging out together you know?”  
  
“Just friends?” Miki asked knowingly. Even though she didn't sound skeptical about it.  
  
“Just friends.”  
  
“So when are you gonna make a move?”  
  
It's as if what Akira just said held no importance in the least bit. Miki disregarding it.  
  
“Didn't I say we're _just friends_?”  
  
“Is he gonna do it?”  
  
“I don't think so.”  
  
“Do you have a plan?”  
  
“No!” Akira said heatedly. “J-just _don't_ ask. If you think I have anything planned about that stuff I don't.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Miki put her hands up in surrender. “Take it _slow._ ” She mocked. “That's okay. I can just watch you pine over him then.”  
  
“I don't even...wanna ask what that means.” Akira sighed. “Whatever the fuck you say.”  
  
“I've been meaning to ask. That scar on your eyebrow. Where'd you get that? I don't remember seeing it the last time I saw you.”  
  
Wamu asked the same question the night he got back from the bar. Akira lied and said he fell down the stairs. He can trust Miki, though. There was no use in hiding the truth from her, considering she knew how to keep her secrets. Most of the time.  
  
Akira touched the healing scar on his eye. He took the bandage placed on it off this morning. Now it awfully showed.  
  
“Ryo and I went to a bar and we got into a fight.”  
  
“ _A fight?!”_  
  
“ _Shh shh!”_ Akira hissed furiously. “I'm only telling _you_ what happened for a reason so keep your voice down.”  
  
“Well--” Miki laughs with disbelief, “I thought maybe it was some regular old bruise but a bar fight? That sounds too good to be true.”  
  
Akira snorted. “Me meeting someone like Ryo was too good to be true. My broke cheapskate ass? It was hard to believe too wasn't it?”  
  
“That he chose _you_ of all people? I mean. Now we've accepted that maybe you just got lucky. But _now_ you're getting into bar fights.” Miki stated. “Is he the one who started it?” She asked warily.  
  
“You're not gonna believe this.”  
  
“Oh no.” Miki dreads, “What?”  
  
“I started it.”  
  
Miki punched him in the shoulder. “No.” She gawked. Sitting down beside Akira. “No way. Akira.”  
  
Akira smirked at Miki. “Punched a guy in the face. Then beat his ass.”  
  
Miki put up a hand. “Okay, can I just ask-- _why_ would you do that?”  
  
“Mom called while Ryo and I were talking. She wanted to talk to me about stuff so I stepped out for a bit. Came back to see the guy trying to make a move on Ryo and I don't know what came over me or what's gotten into me. He was saying all these things about Ryo that was fucked up and I even went as far as to pretend we were a _thing_ and the asshole takes that to his advantage. He kept going and going until he crossed the line and I punched him in the face.” Akira explained. “Didn't end there though. Ryo ended up helping me kick the guy's ass. Right then and there. The whole bar sorta got involved and we were causing a riot at that point. Not just fighting that _dick_ who hit on Ryo, probably like most of the locals there. We were bruised up more than this, but it's nothing, really.”  
  
“Jesus, Akira.” Miki reached to touch Akira’s eyebrow. Akira flinched. It still ached, a little when pressed on. “Were you guys okay?”  
  
“At least it didn't land us in the hospital, right?” He joked.  
  
“You care about him a lot.” Miki said warmly. “You're protective over him. You're an idiot for doing all of that to protect Ryo. The both of you, for jumping a guy and fighting the entire bar because of it.”  She smiled.  
  
“At the same time it's typical of you to step in without backing down, not without a fight. I taught you right.”  
  
That's what Miki would have done. Akira supposed Miki was right.  
  
Akira’s cheeks flush. He grumbles. “Sometimes my impulse control acts on its own. It's the first time in a while my anger has really got the best of me.”  
  
Akira knew Ryo more than that guy did. He might have been a little possessive pretending to be Ryo’s suitor. A bit too bold, maybe - but it was just an attempt to scare the guy off. But seeing that as an invitation made Akira simmer with anger. He could have been provoking Akira for all he knew. But Ryo trusted him. Ryo needed Akira at that moment and was counting on him.  
  
Akira would never sit there and watch things like this happen. Over his dead body would he have _agreed._ To something so disgustingly low.  
  
“Do you like him?” Miki teased.  
  
“Of course I do. Any friend of mine I want to protect and fight for. That's what friends are for.”  
  
“How good can he fight?”  
  
“Pretty damn good.” Akira chuckled. “Man it was awesome. He's no damsel alright.” Never judge a book by its cover. Ryo was _not_ to be fucked with. Akira never expected Ryo to fight side by side with him. But he was left speechless.  
  
“He could probably kick my ass.” Akira joked. It's true anyway.  
  
“Sounds like to me that you gotta _big fat crush_.” Miki grinned. “Admit it. You're into badass blondes who can _also_ kick ass.”  
  
“It's-” Akira wasn't going to try to defend himself. “Okay. Yeah. Maybe _just a little_. You can't help it you know? He's awesome, Miki. Holy shit.” He sighed, in a daze.  
  
“You ever met someone who's completely out of your fucking league and you just don't know where to take things? It's all new to me. Wanting to spend time with someone. Wanting to be around someone. I still doubt I'm even _worthy_.”  
  
“If he didn't like you, he would have dropped you along with all the other people he's stopped seeing by now.” Miki said earnestly. “Right into the trash where they belong. Whatever you're doing, you're doing it right.”  
  
“Forgive me for doubting myself. Like some lame lovestruck teenager. I just want him to like me enough to be worth keeping around.”  
  
“So do what I told you before, dumbass. Be yourself!” Miki said. “Be true to yourself. And follow your instincts. That's the only way that will help you bring this towards the right direction.” Miki patted his shoulder.  
  
Akira smiles. She's always understanding and had a knack of giving wise advice.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
If Akira were to describe himself. He used to be a coward as a child. Grew up in a neighborhood where the strongest constantly picked on the weak. He was taken by the Makimuras to be their new foster brother due to his birth parents being unable to take care of him. It was a struggle to _survive_. Having to watch your back as you never knew who could strike.  
  
He's a street kid. His parents taught him and Miki and their little brother, Taro (he's probably in middle school now, time flies by) how to be street smart. They were a tight knit family who looked out for each other. Their parents worked hard. And financially, they weren't exactly thriving. But most of the families that lived alongside them were in the same situation.  
  
He remembers stepping boldly in front of Miki as a child to scare off bullies that picked on them. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Trying to protect her. He remembers his friends owing bullies lunch money and his friends turning on him, saying Akira would pay the bullies what they owed them instead so they'd corner him after school to gang up on him. He remembers Miki always being there. In the knick of time, to hand their ass to them and give them what they deserved.  
  
She was the one who suggested kickboxing and boxing classes. Doing more sports. The more Akira worked hard, soon, people stopped picking on him. The bullies would run from him with their tails between their legs. And he often only had to use words to get any delinquent to back down. Never resorting to violence if his friends were in danger. The only way to protect yourself was to _toughen up._ That was the life Akira lived. It's the life he _still_ lives.  
  
Ryo lives a completely different life. He has the luxuries Akira only could ever _dream_ of - the type of things he'd see on television. He was successful. He had money. He had some fame. He could do what he wanted. He could travel around the world in fancy private jets. Throw his money around and never worry about running out of it.  
  
Somehow. He too. Has worked to get where he was. Akira wonders, how their lives ended up intertwining with one another. It seemed like they were polar opposites.  
  
Ryo took Akira out to see plays performing at theatres in the city. He gives perceptive commentary, while Akira preferred to just say it as it is. He was blunt. He cared less. And he was never one to be formal or analytical for the most part. He never saw the significance to them, and yet- it humors Ryo. People perform at plays just for entertainment. Stage themselves as characters and play a role in these dramatized fictional or biographical stories - Akira guessed he could _commend_ them for their efforts.  
  
They went to museums. Art galleries. Well informed about the history behind these pieces, making Akira see them in a whole different light. He's never acknowledged the importance of any of it. But whenever he gives his input, somehow, he puts a smile on Ryo’s face.  
  
He takes Akira on tours to see the best attractions around. Their experiences were the best when the night rolled around where the city lights were the brightest. Ryo enlightened Akira on each of them they've visited. Akira responds with a bizarre story he's heard revolving around it, and by a miracle- Ryo would laugh at them.  
  
Thomas drives them to restaurants in tall buildings for Akira to tell more stories, and Ryo listens to them. They've longed finished their food and would stay there for hours longer, just conversing. They'd stay at Ryo’s house until after midnight, talking about everything and anything.  

They'd take a spin in Ryo's sports car around the city streets with the roof rolled down, (singing along to some cheesy old pop song with the volume blasting on the speakers, first Akira did it to see the growing smile on Ryo's face - the other giving into the temptation to join him) feeling the warm breeze rushing past their skin like a midnight summer's kiss. Every time Akira spared Ryo a glance, he was smiling merrily.   
  
This wasn't Akira’s sort of thing. It seemed like Ryo often showed him a peek into the life _he_ lives. A life of extravagance and poise. (Aside from going to strip clubs, once or twice, and while having a face full of ass and women with barely any clothes on grinding on him with loud music blaring in his ears he'd been a flustered mess. Ryo just throws money to make it rain and tucks it into their panties, not helping Akira _at all._ )  
  
But there's something off put about Ryo’s world, Akira notices. Ryo has no one to enjoy these things with. Perhaps it's _why_ he asks Akira to accompany him on all these trips.  
  
Someone needed to fill the empty space beside him.  
  
They go shopping today. Ryo’s off work. There are no more classes Akira has left.  
  
It's hard to give into the temptation of making Ryo buy things he's _desperately_ wanted for ages. Especially when Ryo held it against him.  
  
Money was never a problem. It's all Ryo’s treat. They end up trying on clothes of each other's type of fashion. Akira could never see himself in Ryo’s clothes. And it made him feel quite uncomfortable, (on the other hand Ryo looks good in anything he wears, today happened to be a button down with tight slacks, _suspenders_ , and ankle boots. A complete _killer_ outfit.) but Akira was having fun.

Their fashion senses was quite diverse, but towards the end of the day Akira thinks he's succeeded in getting Ryo to loosen up. Even going as far as to take a couple pictures in front of the mirror wearing outfits to their liking. Arms around each other's waist and shoulders. Doing poses that ranged from provocative to plain whimsy - posting them on snapchat. ( _Hanging out with my rich friend Ryo,_ Akira captions it as he films them strolling through the mall with his phone. Ryo has a straight face, putting up a finger at the camera while Akira grins. He's not very camera friendly.) They goof off strutting around in sunglasses and expensive attire and accessories of all the like in various different stores.

Akira makes a fool of himself doing so. But he doesn't care. Spending the whole day running around the mall going on a reckless shopping spree while Akira didn't have a spend a fucking  _dime_  on anything was a blast so far.

Ryo comments on how Akira dresses like he acts, a complete  _frat boy_. Judging by his choice of an outfit was a tight long sleeve shirt with jeans and a snapback. Akira isn't sure if he should take that as an insult or compliment, so he goes with both.  _Guess you're stuck with this frat boy then._ He teased, smirking at Ryo just to get him to blush.

Akira makes sure to sneak pictures plenty as Ryo pays more attention to being on his phone. It's amusing how he's always got a serious expression people mistake them for a parent reprimanding their child due to Akira's energetic and bustling personality. Getting curious and strange looks. Akira rubs it in their faces. That's right. He could call Ryo his friend despite their obvious differences.  
  
People are giving them looks setting down all their shopping bags to take a break at the food court. Ryo snapped a photo of Akira with the plethora of food he's gotten, which was a concerning amount but he wolfs it out down with a large grin. He's got the privilege to eat his heart out today and was practically drooling after running around all day. Shopping makes him hungry.  
  
Akira has to hold every single one of them to Ryo’s car. There's dozens, and the vehicle is completely _filled_ when they get settled inside. It's been a _long_ day.  
  
“You know you could have at least helped with _one_ bag.” Akira wheezed.  
  
“I kindly appreciate your generous assistance.” Ryo said gratefully. "Thank you darling."  
  
“While I break all my back muscles tell me how leaving me with a hundred bags sounds like a good idea to you.” Akira glared.

"You mentioned that you were a bodybuilder."

"I took like  _five_ weightlifting classes when I was maybe, I dunno,  _seventeen?_ " Okay, maybe Akira did love to exercise vigorously and do heavy weightlifting, but he has his limits. Embarrassingly. Dozens of shopping bags to carry all at once is equivalent to holding heavy dumbbells. 

"Exactly."

"This is still brutally exhausting and physically strains my fucking muscles. A hundred shopping bags too many, don't you think?" Akira complains vexingly.

“Aw, honey I'm so sorry." Ryo's feigning sympathy makes Akira recoil with displeasure. "Walking helps me conserve my energy as it is. Now unfortunately I don't have enough fiber to perform such an attempt that is carrying an abundant weight of items.” He said in defense, just barely trying to sound persuasive.   
  
“Jesus Christ are you a _spoiled prince_.” Akira collapsed on the passenger seat. “I'm not a fucking _bellhop_.”  
  
“You carried our bags anyway to the car and didn't object.”  
  
Ryo had a point. Akira sighed exhaustedly. He hates how Ryo didn't break a single sweat while he struggled greatly.  
  
“This is a lot of shit.” Akira said. “I can't thank you enough for buying all of this. Even though I've told you many times _not_ to spend your money on stuff I want.”  
  
He doesn't know how he'll explain this to Wamu. At least a good percent of this stuff, somewhat, belonged to Ryo.  
  
“This is the amount of stuff I purchase on the regular. Don't be afraid to go a little overboard.”  
  
“A little _too_ overboard. I'd be neck-deep in _debt_ if I bought this much stuff. How much was all of this?"

"Maybe about a couple thousand dollars, three? Four?"

" _Four thousand dollars-"_ Akira wheezes more heavily, clutching his chest and doubling over dramatically. "Saying that shit just gave me  _heart problems_ -"

"Having to spend four thousand is like paying a couple _pennies_ from my _piggy bank_ , Akira." Ryo's smiling as he says this. Monster.

"Oh my God-- Please _stop_ \-- _"_ Akira begged. He wonders if Ryo knew the feeling of being in a state of a financial disaster that it physically hurt to hear someone spend  _this_ much money without a single ounce of fucking regret. "You're killin' me. You're killin' me literally, are you a fucking _sadist?_ "  
  
"No, I consider myself to be more of a progressivist." Ryo said casually, definitely amused. Lifting his sunglasses above his head to wink at Akira. Running his hands through his disheveled blond locks. “I very much like shopping. Quite a lot.” He added.  
  
They're in the parking lot. Having yet to drive away. Akira’s still catching his breath.  
  
“Why is that?” He asked curiously. “Not that I'm surprised. You actually wear different clothes everyday while if you haven't noticed, I wear the same shirt I got from a thrift store five years ago for the past three fucking days.” Ryo must go shopping every other day. _Talk about Next Level Rich. How loaded is he?!_  
  
Ryo’s smiling. Glancing at Akira fondly before facing ahead. “It gives me a chance to indulge. I buy and wear what I please because it defines me.”  
  
Wiseful. That makes sense. That's another thing he learned about Ryo.  
  
Ryo leaned back on the car seat. He’s silent. Contemplating his next response. “People are always judging you in this society for how you _are_ and how you should be. How you talk. How you walk. The way you dress. Your social status. With how I present myself. It's one thing I can do without feeling trapped.”  
  
Akira comprehended those words. “I know a thing or two about being judged by other people. But why should you care what people think?”  
  
“I agree with you completely.” Ryo said. “But it's not easy for me as it's easy for you. Are you aware of the concept of Social Darwinism?”  
  
“Survival of the fittest?” Akira presumed. “Yeah I've heard about that a couple times. In _history class._ ”  
  
“It's pointless, and it's bullshit. Because I don't deserve to be where I am. Why should I be more fit than the person next door? No one is where they are just because they're  _fit_ to be or they were meant to, or born to. Anyone should be able to if they tried and are struggling with these challenges more than others, and yet there's so much division that society's perspective on their own people are so  _cynical._  I feel rather pressured. To become this  _ideal_ , perfect person that everyone wants me to be, who I should be.” Ryo’s venting again, and Akira chooses to stay silent. Simply listening. Sometimes lending an ear is all he really can do. Ryo opening up was a rarity every now and then. It seems he tended to do so after smoking a joint or a couple drinks. But he's completely sober at the moment.  
  
Ryo doesn't know any other way to talk about his feelings he keeps bottled up. So he says them as if he were telling his thoughts aloud. After all, Akira wonders who else Ryo can tell his problems to.  
  
“I have to break my neck to be polite. I have to smile. Have this polished posture at all times in front of people who consider themselves to be elite. I have to be a parental figure. A mentor. Different personas all at once. It's a habit that's stuck with me for ages but it's how I told myself I should be raised if I want to succeed in the future. Even that gets sickening and tedious.”  
  
Akira nodded slowly. Frowning a little. “...What does tedious mean-”  
  
“ _Boring._ ” Ryo added, disgruntled. “It's just exhausting. It's surprising coming from me isn't it? You think because I have an incredible amount of wealth I am the most cunning man alive. That is incorrect. I am a philosophical cunt with expensive taste who is barely getting by.”  
  
That makes Akira laugh. “I think you're far from that. Because I can see who you really are, you care about the majority of the people and that makes you good.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “What makes you think you know me?”  
  
“Well I don't entirely, not yet. But I'm getting to.” Akira said. “Like you're getting to know me.”  
  
“I don't understand why people desire to be in my position. I strongly don't recommend it. I consider myself an _equal_ to everyone else for a reason. Why should we separate ourselves among each other based on how we financially flourish or flounder? We work to _survive_ independently on a day to day basis, for sometimes, shitty minimum wages depending on each person. This capitalist camaraderie makes everything a competition. What happened to being a union these days?" Ryo asked indignantly. "What do you think?"

"Personally, I don't give two fucks about this economy. I think all of types of 'em are pretty shitty, but what can you do? All there is to do is what I can to survive." Akira shrugged. "Can't exactly run away from what's pretty much everywhere."

"I just awfully wish there wasn't so much inequality. It's upsetting. I know, I know. it's silly, I-- I don't mean to get so heated over this." Ryo said quickly, "I shouldn't care but I do and I can't help it."  
  
“You've got it all.” Akira said. “Someone who could have everything in a world can't ever be _not_ satisfied with what they have. I mean. Look at me. I'd kill someone if they stole a penny from me.”  
  
“Money can't buy happiness.” Ryo reminded solemnly. “Sometimes it's just not enough. Because we-- I want to feel more free.”  
  
_Free._ Akira repeated in his head. He wanted to know what was trapping Ryo to begin with.  
  
“What's stopping you then?” Akira asked. Ryo’s looking at him with wide eyes. “You got a whole life ahead of you. Fucking live it like you mean it. You only got one life. Why let it all go to shit being miserable? You're not just a _teacher._ You got a life outside of your job don't you?”  
  
“I _suppose_ I do. But I don't know how to spend it.” Ryo said truthfully.  
  
“I had a good time today. Did you?”  
  
“I can agree that I enjoyed myself, yes-”  
  
“There you have it. Spend it by having fun!” Akira grinned, shaking Ryo by his shoulders.  
  
Ryo’s eyes are shimmering beautifully with wonder. “...Fun?”  
  
“How about I show you my world for a change. Like, for real. Tomorrow night.” Akira proposed. “Let me take you somewhere.” He already had somewhere in mind. Something he wanted to do, to show Ryo. “You and me on an adventure. What do you say, sound cool?”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo looks a bit frantic, deciding on how to respond.  
  
“We all have our dirty secrets. How about we forget about all of them for once and just let _loose_?” Akira convinced, “Yeah?”  
  
He doesn't know what he's doing. God, he feels insane. Like an idiot. He's nervous that Ryo would say no. “All you have to do is trust me.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “I don't think there's any backing out of this even if I opposed to the idea.”  
  
Akira beamed. He couldn't smile any wider.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
When tomorrow night rolled around, Akira surprised Ryo at his doorstep by telling him to throw on whatever outfit he could find before ushering him out of the house.  
  
He's holding Ryo’s hand through it all. Too excited for his plan that he doesn't care about his sweaty palms dragging Ryo down the block.  
  
“I don't care what you wear. Just put on some fucking shoes and let's go!”  
  
“I don't appreciate you rushing me in the middle of the night.” Ryo grumbled. They leave his home, wearing a sweater over skinny jeans and sneakers. It's the most casual attire Akira’s ever seen Ryo in. Meanwhile, Akira changed into an old letterman jacket and slipped into his old converse sneakers.  
  
“You agreed to this.”  
  
“Do not remind me. Why do you have that on you?” Ryo gestured to Akira’s backpack.  
  
Akira smirked at Ryo, heading over to where Akira’s car was parked.  
  
“You'll see.”  
  
They didn't drive very far, stopping two blocks away from a local bridge where it completely empty beneath it, almost looking abandoned during the night time. Akira explained his car was for _getaway_ purposes. Ryo warily asked what that meant.  
  
“I hope we aren't committing a felony. Because don't expect me to bail you out of this.”  
  
Upon leaving the car, Akira took off his backpack. “We kinda are going to. Graffiti is illegal.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Ryo shoved Akira. “We could get _arrested_.”  
  
“That's kinda the point.” Akira winked. Ryo looked around, suspicious of their surroundings. "If I'm gonna do this for the first time I might as well take you with me."

"Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know. It's just my idea of a spontaneous adventure."  
  
“This is insane. There is a high risk we could possibly get caught.”  
  
“Then we'll make a break for it. That's the fun of it.” Akira said. Their running across the roads in the empty, darkened streets in this part of town came to a halt reaching under the bridge. Stopping in front of the large brick wall. “My friends and I used to do this a long time ago. Trust me, I know the basics of getting away from the cops.”  
  
“I can't believe I'm doing this.” Ryo muttered under his breath. “I have more important work to attend to than _graffiti_.”

"Coming from someone who used to deal dope like his life depended on it sounds ironic."

"What I've done in my past is not relevant to our current situation."  
  
“I don't wanna hear any complaining.” Akira flipped his hood over his head, Ryo does the same. “You promised.” He unzipped his backpack, tossing Ryo a can of soda.  
  
“We're gonna be here for a while. Get comfortable.” He grins, showing some of his sharp teeth. He takes out a can of spray paint, barely zipping up his backpack completely before slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
“What are you planning to do?”  
  
“It's a surprise.”  
  
“Akira. This is ridiculous.”  
  
“It'll be worth it. I promise. Now turn around because you can't look.”  
  
Ryo glared at Akira. But he complied, deciding to be on the lookout. Akira shook the can of spray paint. Then he got to work.  
  
He pictures the last drawing he made in his sketchbook. Each stroke was precise, every stripe to follow every detail. Trace every outline. Working meticulously. He tries to take his time, but with the chance of them getting spotted pushes him to work quickly. There's high police concentration in the city streets nowadays. His arm hovers steadily over the canvas, shaking the can with his arm - for a moment, he looks to his side. It's likely they could get caught at anytime. With their hoods over their heads, Akira didn't have to worry about them getting identified. 

He only had a can of black spray paint, and he had wished what was gorgeously created as an outcome could have more colors to bring out its beauty. It deserved much more than one. But that was okay, this would do. Heart thrumming in his ears, he continued to work carefully.  
  
Ryo cracked open his can of soda. His back is turned to Akira. Giving him privacy.  
  
Half an hour later, Akira created the drawing he had in mind how he perfectly imagined.  
  
“Okay.” Akira whispered. “Okay, Ryo. You can turn around now. But close your eyes.”  
  
“I swear if this turns out to be something extremely vulgar.” Ryo warned, regardless - he obliges. A hand on his hip while the other was holding the soda can.  
  
Akira’s hands are on Ryo’s shoulders. Guiding him closer to the wall.  
  
“Open your eyes.” He whispered.  
  
And Ryo does. His expression morphing into something of pure awe.  
  
It's all done in blank ink, since it's the only one left of Wamu's collection that hasn't ran out - but the canvas presented an angel, a beautiful one. Wings protruding from their back, not just one, or two, but many. A goddess descending from heaven. Arms rested on their lap, eyes folded shut. Luscious locks falling down to their shoulders - left completely bare.  
  
Ryo looked incredibly entranced. Unable to take his eyes off the painting. Akira thinks he's never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
He's created an angel when the real thing was standing right next to him by a miracle.  
  
“They say Satan is as beautiful as an angel. Sounds too good to be true, but you can't help but wonder. Right?” Akira murmurs without much thought. Standing next to Ryo. “I thought of you, for some reason when I was drawing this in my sketchbook. But it was just a tiny doodle.”  
  
“You painted me.” Ryo’s eyes are shining. “Is that why this looks like me?”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira can feel his cheeks heating up. “I wanted to show you. Whenever I look at you, you remind me of an angel.”  
  
“Akira… This is…” Ryo whispered, “Words cannot describe how phenomenal this is. I--I've never seen anything like it. Anything so beautiful. That was of myself… I don't know what to say.”  
  
“Do you like it?” Akira asked, sheepish.  
  
Ryo is rendered speechless. “You called me an angel. Should I be taking this all as a compliment, or perhaps a flirt?”  
  
Akira sputtered. “Well-- I--, uhh--” Before he can form a solid reply, Ryo’s growing smile making his heart leap - they don't hear the sound of a cop car patrolling by stop a few feet away.  
  
“ _Hey!_ ” The siren goes off, startling the both of them. “Stop right there!”  
  
Akira shoved the spray paint into his backpack. The two of them exchanging panicked glances.  
  
“Shit. Run.” He demanded. Their car was the opposite direction. They couldn't run back to it now. Ryo dropped his soda when Akira reached for his hand. He gasps, forcing himself to run along with Akira. Making a break for it.  
  
The wind is blowing in their faces. Footsteps are fast on their tail. But Akira’s faster. _Better_.  
  
They sprint, Akira clutching Ryo’s hand tightly until they reach an alleyway turning down a street they were heading down. 

This was it. Living in the fast lane. The fast life. Running as quick as the wind could take them under the night skies. Darkness shrouding secluded areas. Looking behind them daringly, Akira feels like they were both two troublesome teenagers.  
  
Ryo squeezes Akira’s hand back. Now, they're laughing. Akira’s grinning wickedly, the thrill of it all - was exhilarating. And he's the first to laugh, ignoring the yelling coming from behind them. Not on my watch. Akira thinks. _Take that, you pieces of shit._

"Have they spotted us?" Ryo whispered breathlessly, "What if there's a possibility that they have?"

"A can of soda won't be leaving shit behind." Akira pants, "I take responsibility for it anyway."

"You don't know that-"  
  
“Shh.” Akira whispers, instinctively holding Ryo by the waist to yank him against the wall, pressed against Akira’s front.  
  
“We are going to get _caught_ -”  
  
“-Not if you stay quiet we won't.”  
  
The footsteps chasing after them pass right by the alleyway. Missing their presence completely. The heated discussion among them falters. When they don't hear them anymore, Akira thinks they've either given up or continued searching elsewhere.  
  
They peeked from behind the wall. The coast is clear. The only noise that remains is the sound of their rugged, heaving breaths. Dead silence unfolding midst labored breathing.  
  
“Heh. Dumbasses.”  
  
Ryo placed a hand on his chest, sighing. “That was a close call.”  
  
“They can't ever catch me.” Akira said smugly, hands on his knees, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. They would have been victorious regardless. 

"We did it!" He raised a hand, "Come on. Up top."

Ryo stared at him crossly silently asking if he's serious, his hand finding his hip again.

"You know you wanna." Akira wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryo gave into it, high fiving Akira. "Oh, yay." He said impassively.

"Feel like a rebel yet?"  
  
“You got us into this mess. Don't get too cocky.”  
  
“Are you scared?”  
  
A shove told Akira otherwise. “How dare you take me for a coward?”  
  
Akira was about to respond with a teasing remark, but his side started to ache. He placed a hand on his stomach. “Cramp. Fuck. I got a cramp.” He sunk down to the ground. “This calls for a break.” He panted. They ran for a while, after all.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ryo joined him. He's not breathing heavily as much as Akira was despite having to match Akira’s speed. “You brag about how fast you can run and yet you can't handle cramping after several minutes have passed.”  
  
“How aren't you tired?!”  
  
“I didn't say I was not.”  
  
“See. You should thank me. Due to my quick thinking and superior body strength, I was able to save our asses.” Akira boasted.  
  
“Oh, you are most certainly my hero.” Ryo said impassively. He groped for his pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
“You swoon me.” Akira smiled mischievous, reaching for his bag again. “Please, please. I can only take so much flattery.”  
  
“That is quite adorable. You are delusional, sweetie.” Ryo snorted, lighting the cigarette he brought to his lips.  
  
There's an extra can of soda Akira saved for himself. Satisfying his thirst by taking a huge gulp of it.

"What will be next of this?"

"I made my mark. It's there for everyone to see. Now we can see it anytime we want." Akira knocked his head back with a sigh. "That's all."

"Bragging rights." Ryo deadpanned. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Akira snorts. "Breaking the law by publicly shoving art in the cops faces is our way of saying  _fuck you._ "

"A unique way to protest in this corrupted society. We have lowered ourselves to the bottom of the rabbit hole."

"Maybe we just don't care anymore." Akira said distressingly. 

"We live most of our lives becoming slaves to the government. Stressful years of providing ourselves education to push ourselves just to succeed."

"Only you would somehow bring conspiracies into this after getting chased down from the cops." Akira sighed aloud, "How miserable can living in this society get?"

"Our economy has robber barons all around us and the other half is still living at their worst, I'd say there is no limits to it."

"You see why committing a little crime can't hurt, right? But you rich motherfuckers have it easier than us." Akira joked.  
  
Ryo laughs, shoulders vibrating. Scooting closer to Akira until their arms, knees, and sides brushed against each other. Bodies pressed closer together.

“Why do you continue to stick around?" Ryo’s holding the cigarette up, smoke fading into the air and rising above.  
  
“Because I guess I can't get enough of you. So you're stuck with me, and you'll have to pry me off. Even though you couldn't even if you tried.” Akira said.  
  
Ryo leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder. The crickets are chirping. Cars of passing by. Akira could make out the stars above them. One by one. There are thousands scattered in the clear night sky.  
  
He can feel his heart rate speeding up. Overwhelmed by the affectionate gesture.  
  
Ryo only did this when they stayed up at his house watching tacky romance films. When he was exhausted. And didn't feel like talking much anymore.  
  
“Thank you for staying with me, Akira.”  
  
Akira coughed. “I-I had a great time with you. Yesterday, and today.” He quickly changed the topic.  
  
“Is this what it feels like to have fun?” Ryo asked idly.  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“If possible. I would like to do this more often. When you said you'd show me a part of your world.”  
  
“We could make arrangements. But it could get dangerous. I dunno if you can handle it.”  
  
Ryo tossed his finished cigarette aside. “You are desperately asking for someone to stroke your massive ego that's all a bluff.”  
  
“I'm kidding.” Akira laughed. He heard Ryo scoff. And it makes him smile a little more.  
  
This is the first time he showed Ryo how to be more _free_. And he was shamelessly proud of that.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Akira enters his apartment, tossing his backpack aside carelessly.  
  
Wamu is surprisingly still up. Seemingly working. “Fudo? The hell were you all night?”  
  
Akira grinned. “I was out with Ryo.”  
  
“Again?” Wamu leaned back on his chair. “I swear I wonder about the shit you two are up to.”  
  
“Am I out that often?”  
  
“How _good_ is that piece of fine ass?”  
  
Akira’s giddy. He can't help it. Even though nothing special happened between them. He feels like he's won the lottery and wants to shout it out to the world about the awesome night he had.  
  
“None of your business.”  
  
“When are we gonna meet him soon, dude? At least let me know before the wedding starts.”  
  
Akira chucked a pillow from the couch in Wamu's direction. “Go the fuck to sleep. It's three am. I'm getting some shuteye.”  
  
Catching it in his hands, Wamu snorted. “You're looking like you're in love, buddy.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Akira stuck up the finger, entering his bedroom.  
  
There is when he smiles. Touching his cheek from where Ryo kissed it.  
  
He kisses Akira’s cheek every night before they part ways. This night. Feels more special. Feels like a blessing.  
  
It feels like a kiss from an angel.  
  
_Uh oh._ Akira thought dreadfully.  
  
Yeah. This was totally a fucking crush.


	7. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” Miki begins, “Let me get this straight. You want to buy Ryo a _gift?_ ”
> 
> “He's always doing nice things for me and getting me stuff. I just want to return the favor.”
> 
> Miki's smirking at him. “I was wondering why you'd drag me to the mall of all places. I knew enough that you'd eat your own foot than go shopping.”
> 
> “Don't gimme that look.” Akira glared. “Can I trust you with… doing this?”
> 
> “Would you prefer Miki or Wamu helping you with this?”
> 
> Akira doesn't miss a beat on that question. “Over my dead body am I letting those two help me pick shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long. So long, oh my god. I worked on this thinking it would be shorter but I've written so much under a couple days I guess I'm starting off this week by giving you guys a lengthy chapter. I have no regrets, it's pure - cavity inducing fluff. 100%.

Akira decided that he was going to take the extra mile.  
  
At this point Wamu, Miki, and Miko noticed he's been over at Ryo’s so often. Akira’s never slept over yet. Not that he was afraid of overstaying his welcome.  
  
He isn't sure if he was entitled to that privilege. Coming back to his place whenever it got dark out.  
  
But Akira knows how Ryo overworks day and night. If he was going to stop by, maybe he should dedicate a day to properly check up on Ryo.  
  
He left the house when he had the chance, free of anything else for the day to get takeout. Taking his car to Ryo’s place. Ever since classes ended it's already evening time.  
  
Akira uses the spare key Ryo’s lent to him to open the door. He frowns at the time questioning it. The keys were considered as a gift. Ryo had it lying around and randomly tossed the keys to Akira one night and said he didn't give a shit what Akira did with it. But he should consider himself flattered. _I'm doing a generous favor and allowing you to enter my house at all times, only when I'm home, and not to rob me. Or I'll know to hunt you down and kick your ass without hesitation._  
  
Ryo had a strange way of showing that he trusted Akira. As much as Akira knew of the billion dollars worth of artifacts and decor sitting around in Ryo’s home, he'd never think of it. It's illogical for someone who would want to haul around a giant heavy vase acquired from a foreign country in hopes of selling it for big bucks. As if people even did that shit anymore. Akira thinks. Nowadays, people rob banks. Or each other.  
  
Stuff like that he's only seen in the movies.  
  
He opens the door, bag in hand. No one was waiting for him at the doorway. Toodles must be sleeping.  
  
“Hey!” Akira called out. “You got a visitor!” He says jestingly.  
  
He expects to see Ryo leave the bedroom to come over and greet Akira. Akira waits patiently.  
  
Instead he's greeted by a knife flinging itself in his direction. It happened so _fast_ Akira swears under his breath with wide eyes, ducking quickly to hear a loud _thump!_ from behind him.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ -”  
  
“Who is there? You have five seconds to state your business at my door.”  
  
Did Ryo not hear him correctly? Akira almost had a heart attack for a split second. Mouth agape.  
  
“Can you _guess who_?” He raised his voice fearfully with a nervous laugh. “Not an intruder. It's Akira.” Akira dropped his bags and put his hands up.  
  
There's hesitation and a delay in response. Akira wasn't sure if it was safe to move from his spot.  
  
“Akira?” It's Ryo’s voice. It softened instantly at Akira’s response. A call to make confirmation that it was in fact Akira at the door.  
  
“In the flesh. It's just me. I swear.” Akira said.  
  
Ryo revealed himself. He's got a wary expression on his face. Movements reluctant. When his eyes meet Akira’s his guard is put down and he relaxes. A hand placed on his chest letting out a relieved sigh.  
  
“Akira. Thank Satan.” Ryo whispered. “You're here. You startled me.”  
  
He's approaching Akira in fast strides. His arms sliding around Akira’s neck to envelop him in a warm hug. Akira stands there, mildly frozen.  
  
“I can tell I did considering you almost killed me. Did you not get my texts?” Akira asked when Ryo pulled away.  
  
“I was not really reading over your texts thoroughly, unfortunately.”  
  
“I thought you knew I was coming.”  
  
“I know. I apologize.” Ryo said, looking a little guilty. “I tend to zone out when I'm working because I can't stand for _any_ distractions whatsoever, and whatever it may be I can't have them interfere-”  
  
“With what you're working on, I know.” Akira understood. “I don't blame you for having a switchblade in your possession.”  
  
“I was mildly frightened.”  
  
“You mean _completely_ since if I hadn't ducked that would have dug right into my eye and I would have been blinded, but that's okay.”  
  
Ryo removed the blade from where it embedded deep into the wall. “It's my defense mechanism in case an intruder does try to force their way in. I've installed camera equipment _just_ in case it happens.”  
  
“Remember that I have your spare key.” Akira laughs. “You said I can come in whenever you're around.” He dangles it in Ryo’s face, picking up the bags.  
  
He wondered what the _fuck_ type of defense mechanism skills Ryo has been teaching himself. Some CIA shit. Akira would have been a goner if he didn't duck in time.  
  
“I take fault for being forgetful. Please come in.” Ryo said. “Also I don't really give a shit where you leave your shoes as long as they're somewhere that would be splendid, yes?” He said tiredly.  
  
Akira’s been unsure where to take off his shoes since and he's been coming here for _weeks._ He shrugs and compiled, leaving them by the door. It was the most suitable place.  
  
“I brought takeout.” Akira announced, meeting Ryo on the living room couch with his legs crossed. Wearing an off shoulder knitted sweater and jeans, glasses perched atop his nose. “Have you eaten yet?”  
  
Bringing a mug of tea to his lips, Ryo scrunched up his nose in thought.  
  
“May have eaten lunch.”  
  
“How many hours ago was that?” Akira asked, noticing the open binders, notebooks, and stacks of papers on Ryo’s coffee table.  
  
“I can barely recall.”  
  
“Sometimes I wonder how you'd end up dying from starvation if it weren't for me.” Akira sat down next to Ryo to make a clear space to place the bag. “I don't really know what you like so I got you whatever.”  
  
Ryo rubbed his face. Sighing exasperatedly. He looks at Akira, smiling. “Thank you, dear.”  
  
“What you working on?”  
  
“Lesson plans and presentations.” Ryo answers, jaded. “I've been munching on tic tacs for a past few hours, but I think I've finally finished before you've arrived.”  
  
“Yay!” Akira beamed, raising both hands. “You did it!”  
  
Ryo snorts, rolling his eyes before rising up to his knees to give Akira a double high five.  
  
“Why should accomplishing a tiring task such as this on a daily regular basis be considered a feat?”  
  
“Because now you can relax.” Akira said heartily, his hands find Ryo’s shoulders. Understanding how stressed and exhausted Ryo must be. Ryo jolts at the action, seemingly startled.  
  
“Take it easy. Don't swing on me.” Akira reminds gently. “You're hella tense.”  
  
“Hella?” Ryo arched a brow. Leaning into Akira’s touch.  
  
“It's just me talking my language.” Akira kneaded into Ryo’s shoulders. “When was the last time you got up?”  
  
“I've been working since I've come home. Showered and freshened up first, so not in a long while. Perhaps.”  
  
“I figured.”  
  
Akira worked on the knots in Ryo’s shoulders. He can feel Ryo’s muscles loosen up, feeling Ryo roll and stretch them.  
  
He throws his head back. “Oh… you have quite marvelous hands.” Ryo moans delightfully, cradling the mug of tea in his hands. The packet dangling on the side of the cup.  
  
“You need to get up and stretch some more. Even if it's just for a few minutes.” Akira advised. A couple tips given by his track coach. But Miki taught him a few things to know about giving a good massage.  
  
“Do I necessarily have to?”  
  
“Unless you're okay with having a hunchback, probably, then yeah.” Akira said sternly. “You should. Workaholic.” He turns Ryo around to hold Ryo’s feet and prop them up in his lap to massage them gently. Allowing Ryo to adjust himself comfortably on the couch and continue to drink his tea. Relaxing his sore muscles.  
  
“Might I remind you I am the laziest cunt to ever walk the face of the earth.” Ryo stated impassively behind his cup. It made Akira laugh breathily.  
  
“You're the most hard working person I know.” Akira refuted. “I highly doubt that.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“Because you don't have time to care for yourself when you're so busy.” Akira said. He works at Ryo’s ankles and massages along to base of his foot. Everywhere is tense. He wonders how Ryo can pull through this hourly. Daily. He adored that trait in Ryo. More than just admired it.  
  
“Your perceptiveness is honest to the devil a pain in my ass.” Ryo muttered. He's not arguing against it. Therefore, Akira knew he was right.  
  
“Okay. Time to eat.” Akira announced. Distributing the trays of takeout he ordered earlier. It was still warm, steaming hot.  
  
He asks Ryo about his day. Listening to everything he had to say in return. Laughing at Ryo’s occasional ranting and shit talking about his co-workers throwing in his two cents.   
  
Ryo’s legs are still on Akira’s lap. Never having moved from that exact spot. There's something about this that made Akira feel like home. He tells Ryo stories and he manages to make Ryo laugh. Feeling his legs shake along with his whole body. Ryo eats slowly and laughs, using his mouth to stifle his giggles. He talks with his mouth full despite scolding Akira on swallowing his food first.  
  
Akira tries to steal Ryo’s food, and they end up diverting from casually conversing to fucking around. Ryo attempts to throw a piece of chicken into Akira’s mouth. The first time, he missed. The second is a success. Then he feeds Akira.  
  
Ryo starts shoving his face away when Akira tries to take a bite of any of his food. A stern _no_ was enough to make him stop and sulk for a bit. He's already almost done with his food, teasing Ryo for being a slow eater with a small stomach.  
  
Akira catches himself staring before he realized it. Ryo’s still smiling, shoving a forkful of rice into his mouth. Akira’s capturing this moment like a canvas within the hidden walls of his mind. _Today, he's seen an angel again. He sees one every single day._  
  
Ryo caught onto Akira’s silence. Akira never stops talking. He's _always_ talking about nonsense. The both of them knew this. But Ryo never complains, or tells him to _shut up_ unless it's necessary to do so. Akira forgets what they were talking about. They were cracking jokes, last time he recalled. Trying to prove that Ryo was incredibly easy to be entertained.  
  
“What?” Ryo asked. He snapped his fingers, tilting his head to get a better look at Akira. “Earth to Akira? Have you entered a subconscious state?”  
  
“N-No. I just.” Akira blinks, the words succeed in bringing him back, as he smiles nervously. “I… _like_ this. I like what we're doing right now. You and me. _Us_.”  
  
Ryo appeared a little shocked. “And I was going to infer that after all this time that you'd find yourself quite _bored_ of me.” He jested.  
  
Ryo tended to joke when he was nervous and say some wise shit to avoid expressing any emotion. But Akira’s starting to see right through it.  
  
“I really do. We should do this more often.”  
  
“Really?” Ryo questioned, as if he were challenging Akira’s loyalty.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah really.”  
  
“Why do you insist taking precious time out of your day to come and visit me?”  
  
“Because I like coming to see you.”  
  
Ryo took in those words. “Akira. I would like to ask you an honest question. If you mind.”  
  
“Mhm.” Akira hummed, but he can feel his heart skip a beat with anticipation.  
  
“Are you starting to grow attached to my presence? In other words, catch feelings for me?” Ryo asked.  
  
Akira choked on nothing, covering it with a clearing of his throat. “As in… _like_ , _like_ like?”  
  
“Yes that's exactly what I mean. As in _those_ acquired feelings?”  
  
“No.” Akira said quickly. Lying about the raging _crush_ that he knew that he had. “No! No… of course not.”  
  
Was he getting mixed signals? Or was it that Ryo wasn't looking for _romance_ to begin with? It's not like this was where their relationship was headed. _No._ Akira thinks. He's not getting ahead of himself.  
  
“Good.” Ryo answered, certain by Akira’s response. It was odd. Not really what Akira expected to hear. “Don't. Because you shouldn't.” He advised cautiously.  
  
_I think it's a little too late for that._ Akira wanted to say. “You afraid of falling in love with me?” He teased, smirking.  
  
Ryo grabbed a pillow to chuck in his direction. “ _As if._ ” He glared. “I am going to _murder_ you one of these days.”  
  
“I'm not only a _ladies man_ if you know what I mean.”  
  
Ryo whacks him again. “In your dreams, fool.”  
  
Akira caught the pillow at the second attempt. He's smiling at Ryo fondly.  
  
“Someone should reward you respectively for being a massive egocentric _shit_.” Ryo said irritably.  
  
“You know that I'm one thing.” Akira chuckled. “Ryo. Tell me about yourself.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Ryo snatched the pillow away from Akira. Trying not to knock over their trays of food. _God. The way he talks is adorable._  
  
“You know? Like, things that make you… _you_.” Akira explained.  
  
“What is the catch, may I ask?” Ryo asked.  
  
“There's no catch.” Akira said truthfully. “I just wanna know more about you. Not through how you show it. How you tell it.”  
  
Ryo pulled his feet away from Akira’s lap, crossing them on the couch. He seems wary. Akira doesn't _get_ why.  
  
“Is this a test?” Ryo interrogated. “Why do you refuse to tell _me_ about _yourself_?”  
  
Akira threw his arms in the air. “ _What_ \-- I was just curious so I asked! Unless you _want_ to learn about me you could have just asked first.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryo said firmly. “You do it.”  
  
Akira glared at Ryo. Rolling his eyes. He sighed heavily. “So complicated.” He said under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” Ryo asked in a low, threatening tone.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing. _Christ._ ” Akira said. He set their food aside, leaning back on the couch.  
  
“Okay.” He began. “Let's start off by saying what our name is-”  
  
“We already know our names because we have met before--”  
  
“ _Shh shh_!” Akira hissed furiously. “Let me _finish._ Let me finish. We say our names. And what we like doing. Simple little things. Like reintroducing ourselves. That's all I ask, and I don't ask for anymore. I'll go because you _insist_. Chicken.” He mocked on the _insist_ part speaking in a satirical, sophisticated tone. Ryo kicked him in the knee.  
  
“My name is Akira. I like sports. I like to run track. And watch basketball games with my roommate.”  
  
“Frat boy.” Ryo muttered under his breath.  
  
“Har har.” Akira sneered. “Don't judge me.”  
  
“I was not judging. I know that is a fact.”  
  
“Sure you weren't.” Akira said sarcastically. “You already know the part where I say I love fried chicken. I _love_ food in general. I love animals. Rabbits specifically. But I could never have one as a kid. So my parents got me a stuffed rabbit I kept until I was like, seventeen. Embarrassingly. I have fast metabolism. I can eat pretty fast and multiple things all at once.”  
  
“Believe me, I have seen it. Terrifyingly so.” Ryo teases.  
  
“Enough about the food.” Akira brainstormed for more. “Uh… I guess you can say I'm a selfless person. I'm empathetic. And I am very sensitive. Don't hurt my feelings.”  
  
“You say it as if I was planning on it.”  
  
“I don't know. Just sayin it now.” Akira reminds, canny. “I'm outgoing. I like to go places and have fun. I like video games. My friends and family are important to me and I would do anything for them. I could be impulsive, and have shit management on controlling my anger. But I'm passive aggressive. I think you know this already too. I'm not the sharpest kid out there. I don't know my birth parents. Miki is technically my sister because I lived with _her_ family all my life. Rough neighborhood. Told you that much… but I've lived in fear my whole life I would never be strong enough to protect myself and it made me kinda hate myself for it. I felt bad that I was the one who had to be protected all the time, you know what I mean?” He's going off track on the list of things he _should_ be sharing. But he doesn't care.  
  
I've never been to a _fancy dinner party._ Had rich, nice or expensive things. I was the one jealous of people who did. I never bathed in money or diamonds, any of that shit. Tasted expensive wine. Had the fresh clothes that people would _die_ for. As someone who was bullied for a part of his life I was never the most _liked_ but I still was kind because it's the least I could offer. If I hadn't realized I could change and work on living better with who I was or am _now_ I don't know where I'd be. If I hadn't embraced what makes me into who I am.” His voice becomes more quiet with the more he shared. “Oh. Yeah. I am the person with the most _shittiest_ taste you'll ever meet.”  
  
Ryo’s staring at Akira with some kind of commiseration. “I thought you said to say _simple little things._ ” He said stubbornly, lips forming into a pout.  
  
“I got kinda carried away.” Akira shrugs. “My bad. I tend to overshare with people I've come to trust.”  
  
“That's a few more things… I've learned about you.” Ryo said quietly. “Some things that I never really knew.”

Akira chuckled. “It's your turn now, blondie.”  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyebrows in displeasure. “Do I necessarily _have_ to?”  
  
“ _Yeah_ , you do.” Akira prodded insistently.  
  
Ryo groaned. Angrily sipping from his mug of tea before setting it down. “Alright. Alright alright _fine_.” He gives in with another loud sigh.  
  
_Drama queen._ Akira frowns. Jesus Christ.  
  
“My name is Ryo Asuka. I'm a _cunt_.”  
  
“Wow. You actually managed to say something decent about yourself!” Akira commended jestingly. “Awesome. You're doing great.”  
  
“Ha ha.” Ryo deadpanned. Rolling his eyes. He raises a hand as gesture while he thinks of something to say, letting it fall down on his knee with a smack. “I like conspiracy theories. I like documentaries. I like learning about the paranormal. I hate capitalism. I surprisingly like knitting. Taking walks. Visiting the botanical gardens. I like to read. I _hate_ people who dress like _utter shit_. I hate people who are bigger cunts than I am. My dream is to reform this society and follow my beliefs of progressivism in the future. I like to teach because I like bonding with children and getting to know them. I feel like I can connect with them on a spiritual level. I love alcohol. I love black tea. Working doesn't bother me because I like keeping myself occupied of sorts. I very much like dancing because it's the only thing that can make me feel free and like myself.”  
  
Ryo’s talking a little bit too fast. Faster and faster. Eyebrows knitting and nose scrunching up as if he's thinking too hard. Akira’s a little concerned.  
  
“I have had crippling depression might I add. For _years_. I've never been in a solid, or genuine relationship. Never had people I can call real friends due to my terrible, _terrible_ trust issues. I spend my money vigorously because I could care less about my wealth or supposed _fame_. Whatever. I hate romance films, but I watch them anyway because I'm curious to know what it feels like to be mutually connected in a romantic sense with another person. But it's highly unlikely to find romance in this economy. Don't ever ask me about drugs, I will not go into that. I absolutely refuse to-”  
  
“Ryo. Ryo. Please breathe. Breathe for me.” Akira directed gently. Ryo stopped talking mid-sentence, complying to his demand.  
  
“Was I talking too much?”  
  
“No. You're doing great, actually. Just… tell me what you're comfortable with sharing, is all.”  
  
Ryo relaxed his tense shoulders. He cleared his throat. “I wish I didn't feel so _dissatisfied_ with everything. There, I've admitted it. I wish I was more like _you_ , dare I say. Feeling more free and occasionally having what you call _fun_ without having to keep up this facăde of mine for the sake of pleasing others so they don't suspect anything of me.”  
  
Akira takes all of this in, slowly. Slowly as he could. Ryo blows a raspberry when he was supposedly done sharing.  
  
“That was the hardest task ever known to mankind and I would not want to do this again. If I do, I'm going to regret it dearly.” Ryo placed a hand on his head dramatically.  
  
“I'm surprised.” Akira mentions. “That you're not satisfied with how you live your life. I _wish_ I was more like _you_ actually.”  
  
“You learned more about me. I told you… _things._ Decent things. I presume. Are you happy now?” Ryo asked with agitation.  
  
“Yeah. I am. A lot.” Akira said. “Really, was that so hard? Sharin’ about yourself?” He questions smugly.  
  
“Don't push it.”  
  
“We're both in a really _rough_ situation, you and me. Ain't we?”  
  
“I hope that doesn't turn you away or… throw you off.” Ryo said. He sounded _nervous_?  
  
“What? Of course not! It's like what you would say. Learning about a person from the inside out makes them appear more authentic. That's how I see you.” Akira explains.  
  
“Is that so?” Ryo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
“I'm guessing me being perceptive is a quality trait of myself.”  
  
“It's more a curse than a blessing.”  
  
“Why's that?”  
  
Ryo hesitates. “Because I don't think I'm sure if I want you to know the real me.”  
  
“See.” Akira chuckles. “Here's a fun fact about me. I am very stubborn.” He said.  
  
“If already knowing that wasn't tormenting enough.” Ryo snorted. His small smile is gorgeous.  
  
Akira finds himself reaching to play with the strands of Ryo’s hair. Letting it fall between his fingers. The soft texture heavenly. Ryo lets him. The gleaming of anticipation returning in those entrancing eyes.  
  
“I wanna know the whole you. I wanna know everything that makes you so amazing. Inside out.” Akira murmured. “I wanna know the awesome person by chance I've become so lucky to meet and spend a day with.”  
  
Ryo released a laboured breath. Throat constricting visibly. Emotion pooling in his eyes and expression.  
  
“Akira.” He whispered. The fondness in his tone makes Akira’s heart race.  
  
They've fallen into this moment and all Akira wanted to do was proceed even if he wasn't prepared. He felt like he was being pulled in again once more.  
  
It's all or nothing.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira breathed. He leaned forward. Ryo does as well. Giving into the temptation.  
  
What would it take to finally capture those lips-  
  
A heavy weight settles right in between them followed by an elated _bark_ ruining the tender moment that was built up between them.  
  
They both jump in absolute shock, not expecting it.  
  
“Toodles.” Ryo marveled with surprise.  
  
“Toodles!” Akira exclaimed, pretending to be excited about her presence. For a split second he instantly thought _I want to fucking murder this dog_ even if he loves her with all his heart.  
  
“She's woken up from her nap. You surprised us.” Ryo gathers her in his arms, saying gently. “It's so nice to see you. Akira has come over to join us again. Does that excite you?”   
  
Her response is overjoyed. Loud barks and yips. Ryo and Akira exchanged nervous, awkward glances. Akira scooted over a little, clearing his throat.  
  
“She sure is isn't she?” Akira said with slight merriment. “Hey!” He said to Toodles. “Missed you too.”  
  
“Sorry she tends to get jealous when the attention isn't on her for a while. She likes it too much for her own good.”  
  
“Wow. Really?” Akira wanted to kill himself. “Who would have thought! That's just _great._ ”  
  
“She likely needs to potty. So I will be right back.” Ryo mentioned, rising from the couch to take her to the bathroom briefly.  
  
“Yeah. Alright. I'll be… sitting here.” By the time Akira’s finished Ryo’s already left. He leaned back on the couch. Contemplating _what the fuck_ was _that_ back there just now. What they were about to _do_. And how _close_ they were to doing so. _So, so close._  
  
_Almost!_ Akira’s heart is still pounding. Holy shit. He sits there waiting on the couch, bouncing his leg on the ground.  
  
Ryo comes back with Toodles trailing after him with her tongue hanging out her mouth.  
  
“Did I happen to keep you waiting for too long?”  
  
“Not at all.” Akira replied. He smiles sheepishly.  
  
“Looks like I ran out of tea.” Ryo seems to be avoiding the incident completely even though it was mere minutes ago. “Now I feel the intense urge to down a plenty amount of alcohol down my throat. Would you like some?”  
  
“Yeah. I think I'd like some.” Akira said. From what he's shared, he feels a little sentimental having to share such a personal extent of his past.  
  
Their food is finished, long abandoned. What they thought was supposed to be a nice chat turned to a few shot glasses taken from Ryo’s stash of glass bottles and music playing from the unused speakers sitting in the home. Currently being used now.  
  
What also was expressing themselves soberly, a bit drunkenly, in a jumbled mess of words of why their lives had to be so _shitty_ at times - it leads to Akira getting up to dance to the music and coaxing Ryo to join him.  
  
He gives that _come on, you know you wanna_ jive, added by a _dance with me._ And it's always convincingly effective, despite Ryo declining the offer shaking his head multiple times. Taking Ryo’s hand, he drags him to the center of the living room floor. They're laughing, even if their dancing is clumsy or rather _messy_ \- it helps clear their heads.  
  
Akira gets to see Ryo’s dazzling smile, his slender fingers entwined with Akira’s as he twirls Ryo around a few times. Ryo faces him for the distance between their bodies to grow closer, falling in step to to the rhythm. Ryo’s stumbling a little, he laughs a little too loud. Akira thinks Ryo’s drank more than he did. But he's too caught up in their stagnant and ponderous boogie.  
  
His palms feel sweaty as his hands find Ryo’s waist, Ryo turning his back to Akira - the rocking of his hips from side to side jaunty and brass. Akira doesn't want to feel like he's being _selfish_ for these feelings that he's having. But it's hard to _ignore_ them. He knew they were there for sure, and they weren't helping. He's having fun with Ryo. Getting Ryo to unwind and loosen up, forget about all the stupid shit that stresses him out.  
  
Akira thinks they've danced for a while, until their muscles grew sore and their feet were aching. Akira decided they'd put the bottles of alcohol away before Ryo drinks all of them intentionally and Ryo and alcohol were clearly not a good mix.  
  
The rest of the night was spent watching movies on Ryo’s laptop when their interest in frolicking around in the living room waned.  
  
Despite being both worn out, Ryo was the first to fall asleep. Akira’s in the middle of making commentary, turning to his side to ask for Ryo’s opinion to see that he was silently snoozing away.  
  
He's lying down on his side facing the opposite side of Akira towards the headboard. Strands of golden locks splayed against the mattress. Hands close together in front of him. Chest heaving slightly.  
  
The brightness that remains in the room came from the  lamp and the laptop screen. Akira’s attention remained on Ryo’s sleeping frame. It's late. But he was tired, too. And didn't feel like going back to his place. Staying one night can't hurt. His sleepiness would object anyway.  
  
Akira yawned, closing Ryo’s laptop. He just barely turned off the lamp, knocking a few things over. He curses under his breath, he's so tired that he can't really give a fuck. He'll pick it up later.  
  
Akira remembers to drape the covers over Ryo’s body before his eyes fall shut gently. Finding himself dozing off beside Ryo.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
When Akira wakes, it's to something tickling under his chin. He's in the middle of a dream he can just barely remember. Drool hanging down his chin. He's snoring very loud.  
  
“Akira.” There's a dainty whisper coming from Ryo. “Akira. Wake up, hon.”  
  
Akira makes that sleepy induced snorting with his nose that sounded not much unlike a pig's snort. A habit he does a lot while he sleeps or wakes. He groans, his head lolling from side to side.  
  
“Hehe. That tickles.” He says unconsciously with a giggle without realizing.  
  
The fingers are tickling lightly at his chin. “Akira.”  
  
“Huh.” Akira’s eyes shut tighter. “Don't touch my cinnamon toast crunch.” He wanted to go back to his dream. For some reason: _cereal_ is the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
“What a pleasant dream you seem to be currently having.”  
  
Akira snapped out of it. “Who the _fuck_ turned on the sun?” His eyes open bleary. Rising on his elbows. “What year is it?” He asked groggily.  
  
“Good morning.” Ryo said, clearly amused. Akira sat up fully.  
  
“Shit.” He said. “Did I fall asleep?”  
  
“Yes you have.”  
  
“My head hurts like a bitch.”  
  
“There's aspirin over there if you need it.”  
  
Akira struggled to get out of Ryo’s bed and take the aspirin, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them without the glass of water. It was difficult, but he managed to be successful with the attempt. He drinks from the glass afterwards feeling totally parched.  
  
Ryo’s sitting up on the bed, dressed in different clothes with his laptop on his lap. His glasses are back on. Akira supposed he woke up earlier than he did since he was the first to knock out last night.  
  
“What time is it?” Akira asked.  
  
“About eight thirty.”  
  
“The hell you doing up this early?”  
  
“Working.”  
  
“Ain't this your free time?”  
  
“I always have something to work on even if it _is_ my free time.”  
  
Akira sighed. “Sometimes I don't even know how you do it.”  
  
“You know a thing or two about functioning like a normal adult.”  
  
Akira flopped down on the mattress, his head falling back right onto Ryo’s lap. Startling the other. “No I actually don't know shit. Barely.” He groans. “The worst feeling has gotta be waking up after a nice sleep in and not being able to fall back asleep.”  
  
“It seems like your body's made an adjustment to staying awake.” Ryo absentmindedly cards his fingers through Akira’s hair. “Unfortunately.”  
  
“I'm usually a zombie at ass o’ clock. How do you do it?”  
  
“I run on coffee, very unhealthily.”  
  
“I need to revamp my morning routines then.” Akira yawned. He still felt tired. And his head is throbbing. Ryo’s lap felt comfortable and he preferred to stay here, hearing the calming _tap_ noises coming from Ryo’s fingers on the keyboard.  
  
“I had a really crazy dream.” Akira confessed. “Like. Really crazy.”  
  
“Does it have to do with cinnamon toast crunch?”  
  
“No… no. It was way different.” Akira shook his head. “You were there. Like, you were like that picture I painted under the bridge. Some _divine_ and mysterious being. You had like, a ton of wings.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Yeah. It was…. It was kinda sexy.”  
  
“May I ask what was I doing as this _divine_ being?”  
  
“So I was this really strong superhuman. I had wings and horns. I didn't even know I could fly. Don't remember most of it but I know for sure we were like in this intense battle for some reason. Who knows what it was about. But then it ends with you slicing me in half and that's when I woke up.” He doesn't mean to sound _joyed_ or anything but the imagery seemed fascinating.  
  
There's silence above Akira. Who is still contemplating this all.  
  
“Perhaps we should drink _less_ alcohol when you come over to my place, yes?” Ryo suggested, sounding a little unnerved.  
  
“Dreams are _weird_.” Akira yawned. “I had one once where I was a llama for an entire day.”  
  
“And you happen to have another one where I murdered you in cold blood as Satan.”  
  
“It sounds awesome. But that would also suck.”  
  
“You're one strange individual.” Ryo chuckled softly. “That's… disturbing. But interesting.”  
  
Akira laughed breathily. “ _Yep.”_ He drawled out, jaded.  
  
He could get used to this. Sleeping over. There's nothing awkward or unsettling. It feels relaxing and welcoming.  
  
There's barking coming from outside the bedroom.  
  
“Ah.” Ryo perks up, as Akira raises his head from Ryo’s lap. He was close to dozing off for the second time if it weren't for the noise. “Toodles is awake. She's hungry.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“Only when she barks a lot you tend to get the impression that she hasn't eaten in a while and it makes her get very cranky.”  
  
“I'll handle it.” Akira stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “I know where the food is.”  
  
“Are you sure? She could get aggressive these particular mornings.” Ryo warned.  
  
“She loves me.” Akira said with triumph. “What can possibly go wrong?”  
  
Akira was soon to regret those words.  
  
Toodles was growling at him, fiercely. It was like she turned into a complete savage ready to attack. _This was what Ryo meant when he said she gets cranky? It's like she turned into a barbaric!_  
  
He rummaged for the cabinets, finding a bowl to pour the food into. “Hey, hey. Easy there girl. I'm gonna get it for you.” He said carefully.  
  
Her snapping at him crudely makes him jump. “I'm gonna get you your food. Let me put it down first.”  
  
Akira’s phone decided to ring in his pocket at the worst time. Making him swear under his breath. Pulling his phone out he noticed it's an incoming call from Miki.  
  
“Oh for _fuck’s sake_.” Akira muttered. “Whaddya want?!”  
  
_“Did you forget that we agreed to exchange notes a couple days ago?”_  
  
Toodles’ barking makes it almost difficult to concentrate. Akira shushed her. Accidently dropping the bag of food all over the counter. He curses, quickly tipping it back upright before anymore food can fall.  
  
“Since when?!”  
  
“ _Last week, dipshit.”_  
  
Akira wanted to facepalm. “We still agreed to that?”  
  
_“I've been waiting at the library for the past hour. I asked Wamu where you were and he said he doesn't have a friggin’ idea because he's out with his friends again, Miki doesn't know either so I decided to call you myself.”_  
  
Toodles won't stop with the angry barking and Akira shushing her only makes her respond more vigorously.  
  
“ _You_ stay.”  
  
“ _What?”_  
  
“Not you! Look I'm sorry, I'm at Ryo’s place right now-”  
  
“ _Have you forgotten about your other priorities?”_  
  
“No I _haven't_!” He's bluffing. “Maybe I have. Unintentionally. I slept in and completely forgot because I was a little drunk.” He has to pick up the bowl and move away because Toodles was now approaching him. “Stay right there. Stay. I'm in the middle of a phone call right now. Just give me a little bit.”  
  
Her steps slowly falter but her barking does not. “Thatta girl.” Akira cooed.  
  
_“I'm happy you two are adorably bonding but remember that I couldn't make it to the last lecture and I missed like a ton of notes. I can't afford to miss a day's worth on top of my majoring classes.”_  
  
“Can't you get them off Miki or Wamu?”  
  
_“They can barely keep up with their schoolwork and you know that! I thought I could count on you. You said you'd have them.”_  
  
“I have them, I have them. Stop screaming in my ear.” Akira’s on edge the more Toodles demands her food.  
  
“Is everything okay back there?” Akira hears Ryo asking, voice raised with concern.  
  
“Yeah! We're fine!” Just barely. He thinks. “Just give me a second!” He hissed at Toodles.  
  
_“Do you have them?”_  
  
“Yeah I do Miki, for fuck’s sake they're at _my_ place and I'll have to get ‘em.”  
  
_“So what are you waiting for? If you don't get your butt over here now I'm not going to be typing your stupid essays you can barely write for you anytime soon, for free either.”_  
  
“Give me like thirty minutes. I'll be there.” Akira promised. “Bye!” He shouted over her protests, hanging up. Just as he did so, he bent down to set the bowl of dog food on the floor in front of Toodles. He's not looking when she lets out a tiny snarl and chomps her teeth directly onto Akira’s finger thinking he's threatening to steal her food from her.  
  
That was the worst pain Akira’s ever experienced, causing him to cry out loudly.  
  
Ryo’s footsteps come barreling into the kitchen. “What _is_ happening?” He asked dreadfully and exhausted.  
  
“She  _bit_ me!”  
  
“Oh dear, _what_ \--”  
  
“I think my fingers bleeding.” Akira said weakly. “ _Fuck-- fucking hell- fuck me_ what type of teeth she's got on her? She just unleashed her wrath on me with her _predator_ canines!”  
  
“Toodles.” Ryo said lecturingly. “We don't _bite_ our guests who are showing an act of generosity. My apologies Akira, she seems to be misbehaving awfully. But she's just hungry I assure you.”  
  
Akira sits there after falling on his ass, stunned. “ _You think?_ She nearly killed me!”  
  
“Toodles.” Ryo moved her bowl farther away. “You are on timeout.”  
  
Now that she's eating she seems to realize her actions, making a noise of distress at her owner.  
  
“Yes you are young lady. I said so. You've forgotten your manners and I am very disappointed. _So_ disappointed.”  
  
“I thought she loved me.” Akira said, feeling betrayed. “You _should_ be disappointed.”  
  
Ryo turned to him next and he shrinks. “ _You_ be quiet. Let me see your finger.” He ordered firmly. He takes Akira’s hand anyway causing Akira’s face to heat up at the action. His index finger is bleeding from the small prick of a wound that formed.  
  
“If you would have cooperated with her she wouldn't have grown so impatient. What on earth were you doing?” Ryo questions gravely.  
  
“Miki called me and I got distracted.” Akira confessed. “She wants me to meet her at the library near our campus in half an hour for stupid notes I promised to share with her.”  
  
“Why is there some dog food _all over_ my counter-”  
  
“It’s-- it's my fault. My bad.”  
  
Ryo sighed heavily. “Come here.” He lifts Akira up by the hand to guide him over to the breakfast bar. Sitting Akira down on the stool. Ryo directs Toodles out of the kitchen in which Akira believed to put her on _timeout_ \- another stern lecture before he's coming back into the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets for a first aid kit.  
  
“You can go once I've patched this up.” Ryo said exasperatedly. “She's not usually like this.”  
  
“Hey, I didn't end up losing my finger for the most part.” Akira tries to joke. “Still in tact.” God he's a nervous wreck.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Does it _look_ like I'm playing?”  
  
Ryo arched a brow.  
  
“Haha. Get it?” Akira tries harder.  
  
The alcohol dabbed to the fresh cut makes Akira yelp pathetically and double over. Hissing as he clenched his teeth together.  
  
“ _Ow!_ ”  
  
“Hold steady, fool. You can take a little pain, can you? Grow testicles.”  
  
“Give a guy a _warning_ before you do that!”  
  
“You need to be more careful.” Ryo ignored him. “You said you'd handle it and I turn my back for several minutes and she would have bitten the flesh off your fingers.”  
  
“My guess,” Akira drawled, his voice hoarse from the affliction, “Is that she still can't resist me and she's being a little feisty. Hard to get is my type.”  
  
Ryo stared at Akira deadpanningly. “Oh please. Don't even think about going there.”  
  
Joking is Akira’s forte and he likes how Ryo is having it given their current situation. “You jealous, blondie?”  
  
“I don't endorse you calling me that nickname, frat boy.” Ryo bit back. He wraps a small bandaid around Akira’s index finger. Akira observed that the red bandaid had a _tiny little devils_ kinda pattern on it and it looked absolutely _adorable._  
  
Akira smiled. Admiring the look on concentration on Ryo’s face. The wound still ached a little. But it hurts less now.  
  
“There.” Ryo said, looking it over. “All done.”  
  
“Kiss it better?” Akira dared to ask, wiggling his eyebrows. “Pretty please?”  
  
Ryo’s face contorted into displeasure. “Such a fool.” He mutters with a snort. Bringing Akira’s finger to his lips to press a sweet kiss onto the bandaid.  
  
“Good as new.” He smiled warmly. Akira blushed. _Oh._  
  
“I-I uh--”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I didn't think you'd _actually_ do it.”  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. “Get out of my house already, will you? I've got work to do too.”  
  
“I'm comin’, I'm comin’.” Akira jogged from the stool, slipping into his sneakers and slipping on his jacket. Ryo puts away the first aid kit, seeing Akira out on the way to the door.  
  
“Be nicer to Toodles, okay?” Ryo reminded him.  
  
“I didn't _fight_ with her-”  
  
“ _Still_. You never know.”  
  
Akira sighed loudly. “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”  
  
“Tell Miki I said hello.” Ryo said. “Thank you for your company, dear.”  
  
At a loss of words, Akira opened his mouth to speak. “O-Of course. Yeah. See you.” He turned around, walking right into the closed door. His head banging against it with a humiliating _thud_.  
  
“Oh my.” Ryo winced. “...Are you-?”  
  
“I knew--” Akira stammered, facing Ryo again embarrassingly with a red mark on his forehead, “I knew the door was closed.” He said as if it were obvious.  
  
“And yet you walked into the door anyway.” Ryo concluded calmly, clearly trying not to laugh.  
  
Akira fumbled for the doorknob, opening it. He tries to be smooth knowing he already fucked up. “Y-yeah. That's my thing.”  
  
“Very intriguing.” Ryo rested a hand on the door as Akira walked out. “I am impressed.”  
  
“Did I swoon you?”  
  
“Goodbye Akira, have a nice day.” The door closes.  
  
Akira wants to bang his head against the wall multiple times.  
  
“Stupid.” He muttered to himself. _Hating_ himself. Insulting his well-being. “Why are you so stupid?” He asks as he walks away knowing the answer to his own question.  
  
“That's my thing-- _God_ Akira, you are _so_ smooth.” He mocked. Making a fool of his actions. Having a crush makes him do really _dumb_ things.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“So…” Miki begins, “Let me get this straight. You want to buy Ryo a _gift_?”  
  
“He's always doing nice things for me and getting me stuff. I just want to return the favor.”  
  
Miki's smirking at him. “I was wondering why you'd drag me to the mall of all places. I knew enough that you'd eat your own foot than go shopping.”  
  
“Don't gimme that look.” Akira glared. “Can I trust you with… doing _this_?”  
  
“Would you prefer Miki or Wamu helping you with this?”  
  
Akira doesn't miss a beat on that question. “Over my dead body am I letting those two help me pick shit.”

"It's obviously because I'm the only one who knows you two almost  _kissed--"_

 _"Shut up._ We're not talking about that."

"Smooched--"

" _Alala!_ I can't hear you!" Akira shouted covering his ears. Miki's following him around and making kissy faces and unpleasant noises while he continues to blabber nonsense about ignoring her causing passerbys to stare them down. 

"Admit that you trust me." Miki decided to stop tormenting Akira at some point.

"I hate you." Akira said.  
  
“Exactly. That's enough assurance I need to know that you trust and love me like the dearest sister that I am.”  
  
“Ay yai yai.” Akira groaned. “Whatever. You pretty much saved my life by coming with me because I don't know shit about buying people gifts.”  
  
“Yeah I know. Remember what you got me for my last birthday?”  
  
Akira walked faster across the mall to ignore Miki. “No. Don't bring that up. We don't talk about that.”  
  
“So you _do_ remember. It wasn't too long ago either.”  
  
“ _Miki_.”  
  
“You got me a can of lemonade.” Miki said mournfully. “It was a last minute gift from _work_.”  
  
“Take one good look at me and tell if I'm an expert at giving girls gifts.”  
  
“You're so _sad_.”  
  
“You _liked_ it!” He argued. “You weren't complaining!”  
  
“Yeah because I didn't want to sound like a spoiled bitch and listen to you whine about how _it's the thought that counts_.” She ridiculed in a deep, humorous voice.  
  
“I don't sound like that.” Akira sulked.  
  
“I understand if you didn't want to go shopping and embarrass yourself if it's not a very masculine thing to do. Which is why _I'm_ here.” Miki said proudfully. “What kind of things does Ryo like?”  
  
“Fancy things. A lot of fancy things.” Akira mulls on the question. “He likes _Gossip Girl_ and that one show, liar little pretties. Or something.”  
  
“Pretty Little Liars.” Miki murmured with an amused smile.  
  
“Whatever it's called!” Akira grumbled.  
  
“You hate television dramas.”  
  
“Yeah so that's not exactly going to give us a head start.”

“It does actually.” Miki clarified. “Preppy. Fancy. So he likes to be the one treated.”  
  
“How the hell do you know that?”  
  
“I can tell we have a few things in common.”  
  
“Okay. So?” Akira arched a brow, “Should I get him a book?”  
  
“He could easily buy any book at the local bookstore. Be more original, idiot.” Miki said flatly. “Think… _unique._ Not just _anything_ so to say. Like jewelry. Something that he hopefully wouldn't trash and wear at all times.”  
  
Akira nodded slowly. Now he thinks he understands.  
  
“I'll show you a couple things to give you ideas.”  
  
“I'm not using your recommendations to spend my savings on something Ryo’s going to _hate_ by the way.”  
  
“It's sweet of you to think of buying him a gift. You _have_ to trust my recommendation. Now come with me.” Miki hauled him off. It started with just one store. But Akira’s indecisiveness led to Miki dragging him off to another, and various - dozens of more stores.  
  
Akira didn't really see the significance in jewelry and its glamorous _blitz_ or whatever made it so _special._ They all looked the same. Just in different colors or styles, he thinks. There's gold. Silver. Bronze. Who knows how many other types there are.  
  
He's thinking about buying something different when Miki takes him into another store to look at the jewelry section. His eyes falling on a display of shiny bracelets behind a glass.  
  
Miki's in the middle of talking about the varying prices and its worth or value, while Akira’s attention diverted to one in particular. This caught his eye.  
  
He imagines it wrapped around nicely on Ryo’s wrist.  
  
“Miki. Miki.” Akira said absentmindedly. Not taking his eyes off the jackpot.  
  
“--You know for a _fact_ it's real depending on the price--”  
  
“Shut up.” Akira put up a finger. “I found something. I think I like this one.”  
  
Miki pouted at Akira, displeased by his use of _language_. But she joined him anyway. Her eyes broadening at Akira’s choice of a gift.  
  
“Huh.” She nodded in approvement. “You may be a broke cheapskate. But you've got some good taste.”  
  
“I want it.” Akira decided. “Let's get it.”  
  
“Is it really worth spending your money on?”  
  
“Yeah it is.” Akira waved at the woman behind the counter, beckoning for her to come over.  
  
  
  
  
(Akira’s satisfied with his purchase.  
  
_“Who's the lucky one?”_ The lady asked curiously. Causing Akira to blush furiously.  
  
_“It's someone he's crushing on really hard but doesn't have the balls to admit to it.”_ Of course, Miki is never of any help in these situations.  
  
_“Can we just drop this thing already? You're buying us lunch for this.”_ Akira mutters as he stormed out of the store. He knows Miki and the woman are teasing him behind his back but he continues to pretend he doesn't hear their giggles.)

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The day chosen of the weekend has been planned out. Akira would give Ryo the gift towards the end of it.

As for the  _kiss_ \- neither of them mentioned it.  
  
Ryo’s never gone roller skating. And there was going to be a meteor shower tonight - the park Akira lives nearby sounded like the best place.  
  
The roller rink Akira’s chosen was one he used to go to when he was a kid. There were people of all ages here. But the majority were teenagers and younger children.  
  
The place hasn't really changed. The neon lights that sometimes turn blue to create a darker hue. Flashing across the floors of the wooden rink. Carpeted colorful floors, the small arcade and the concession stands that serve overpriced foods way more than it actually should be charged but it's somewhat worth spending money on anyway.  
  
As a kid this place was seen as paradise. People huddled in groups still hang out to have a good time and the lines are quite long.  
  
Ryo looked incredibly _lost_ and out of place and it was utterly adorable. He followed Akira everywhere and opposed to Akira wandering off demanding where he was going. They've just now gotten their skates, and it was expected that Ryo would have a hard time.  
  
Akira sits there on the benches watching Ryo struggle to stick his foot into one skate. He tries not to laugh. Hearing Ryo mutter incoherent words angrily under his breath. Wiggling his ankle vigorously and stomping it on the ground. Akira’s already got his skates on.  
  
He's smiling. “You having fun there?”  
  
“It seems like my foot is having trouble making certain _adjustments_.”  
  
“Need some help?” Akira asked sweetly. Ryo stared at him irritably.  
  
“I do not need help.” Ryo lied. But the more he attempts to fit the skates on he fails miserably. Akira sits there patiently, still smiling.  
  
“Sure you don't need help?”  
  
As much as Ryo wouldn't have liked to admit it, he's close to giving in. Akira could tell.  
  
“If you're such an _expert_ instead of watching my struggle I would sincerely like if you lent a hand.” Ryo said heatedly.  
  
“Oooo…” Akira makes a “tsk” noise, clicking his tongue. He's going to have fun with this. So much fun. “I'm not appreciating that attitude. Ask me more nicely.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. Tilting his head down with an affirming nod.  
  
“Put on my skates for me.” Ryo demanded harshly.  
  
“A _little_ bit more nicer.”  
  
“Help me put on my skates, peasant.”  
  
“Now you can do better than that. A teensy bit. How about,” Akira’s loving Ryo’s blanching expression, “Akira, help me put on my skates. Pretty please?”  
  
Ryo glowered deathly at him, clearing his throat - nervously glancing around them. “Oh, sweet, sweet Akira. I kindly ask of you to help me put on my skates. Pretty please?” He asked graciously.  
  
“Congratulations. Now I'm a hundred years old.” Akira answered. “Was that so hard?”  
  
“Just _fucking help me_ already.” Ryo hissed.  
  
Akira bent down in front of Ryo. “Since you asked me so _nicely_ I'm gonna ignore your demand and try anyway.”  
  
As he's doing so he realizes something awfully noticeable.  
  
“First off.” Akira begins. “You have the wrong size. Have you tried wondering that possibility as to why you can't fit _in_ the skate?”  
  
Ryo is rendered speechless for a moment. “I was positive this would _fit_.”  
  
“Personally I wouldn't suggest getting your exact size since it would be _small_ so… mind letting me know the shoe size higher than your actual one?”  
  
Ryo looked at Akira tensely.  
  
Akira comes back several minutes later with a size _seven._  
  
“You have really small feet.”  
  
“ _Shut up._ ”  
  
Akira’s handling Ryo’s skates with care, moving onto tying the second skate. Making sure both laces are tied tightly.  
  
“What's _your_ shoe size?” Ryo asked brazenly.  
  
“Twelve!” Akira said proudly. Ryo looks as if he _shrank._  
  
“Talk about being _bigfoot_.”  
  
“Thanks.” Akira helped Ryo up from the bench by the hands. “I'm assuming you don't know how to _walk_ in skates either.”  
  
“I can do it myself.” Ryo insisted.  
  
He took off his coat, leaving it on the bench along with their things leaving him only in his turtleneck crop top and jeans. Ryo closely followed Akira from behind into the rink. People casually entering gracefully excited to finally skate.  
  
Akira is the first to step onto the rink. He noticed Ryo’s walking began to slow down.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said quietly. “Please pay in mind I have no skill in this activity.”  
  
“Take it easy. I'm not going anywhere. C’mere.” Akira beckons. Holding out his hands for Ryo to take. He led Ryo into the rink. Slowly passing the entrance and joining everyone else laughing joyously and cruising around.  
  
“There we go. That's it.”  
  
Ryo looked very uneasy. “I'm highly nervous.”  
  
“I can tell. I'll guide you through it.”  
  
“Will you teach me?”  
  
“I'm getting there. I promise.”  
  
Ryo stumbles into him and Akira nearly has a heart attack. Ryo’s hands fisting into his big hoodie. He lets out one of those “oh my’s” again causing Akira to blush. Having no choice but to hold onto Ryo.  
  
“Whoa, _hey_ -” Akira laughs, “You gotta be careful.”  
  
Ryo’s _so close. So fucking close._  
  
“I feel like I am _stranded_ and if you let go of me I will have nothing to hold on to.”  
  
“Yes you can, there's a rail in case you can't skate without support.”  
  
“Hell if we know I doubtfully will make it there.”  
  
“I'm gonna teach you now.” Akira said. “Hold onto me. But I hate to say this, after a while I'm gonna make you skate on your own and see if you'll be fine without me or we'll need more practice. We have a deal?”  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
Miki taught Akira how to roller skate when they were kids. Their parents liked to take them here on special occasions. He often fell and cried whenever he did. Miki picking him up and saying that they can just try again and make sure he gets it right. It took a long time.  
  
Ryo was a fast learner, however. He was a little reckless. Akira picked up on the fact that Ryo _hated_ to be taught a second time or more on things and insisted he got the hang of it. In which he truly didn't. Because he ended up falling flat on his back letting out the most _adorable_ scream Akira’s ever heard.  
  
And he did the worst thing. He _laughed_. Sympathetically, helping Ryo up to his feet for Ryo to roughly shove him on his ass.  
  
_Who is the one laughing now?_ He said infuriatingly. Akira tries not to let Ryo’s stubbornness and quick temper interfere with their _lessons._  
  
He seemed envious of Akira along with some of the other people being able to skate so flawlessly and fluent. The reason why Akira didn't have the freedom to join those people was because he dedicated his time to teaching Ryo how to skate.  
  
The lights turned dim, into the dark blue once more. Becoming so somber that Ryo frantically asked where Akira was thinking he'd lost him.  
  
“I'm right here. It's just the lights. Don't let it stop you.” Akira said. “Just keep going. Come on, you can do it.”  
  
Ryo ignored him and desperately stretched out his hands to search for Akira. Said hands hit him in the face multiple times. Then cup his cheeks.  
  
“Oh thank Satan, I've found you.”  
  
Akira held Ryo’s hands, which are lunging to grab the fabric of his clothes again. “You can't skate on your own if you keep holding onto me.”  
  
“Would you _allow_ me to adjust?” Ryo asked, affronted.  
  
“ _I'm trying to!_ ”  
  
“Then try harder.”  
  
_For fuck’s sake._  
  
Akira is as patient as he could be. They've managed to take two trips around the entire rink. Resulting in them falling on their asses multiple times than Akira could count. All because Ryo tended to hold onto him too much.  
  
If he wasn't grabbing Akira’s hoodie he was holding Akira’s hand tightly, yanking on the hood once and Akira fell back close to cracking his skull open. All Ryo does is laugh at his misery as if he isn't the one who causes Akira to fall _every time._  
  
Not to mention he wildly stumbled forward and grabbed Akira’s sagging sweatpants, accidentally pulling them down to show his boxers causing a mother to gasp and cover her child's eyes. Akira fell after that, too. With his sweatpants hanging down his ankles embarrassingly.  
  
“Those devil patterned boxers are so lovely. I adore them!” Ryo compliments. Akira glared up at Ryo from where he was lying flat on the ground face first.  
  
“Ha ha.” He deadpanned. “Would mind  _helping me up_?”  
  
Thankfully Ryo is able to skate on his own at some point. He does it pretty good. Catching himself when he loses his balance and is about to trip.  
  
Akira’s having fun for the most part. There's music playing on the speakers thrumming loud in his ears and the merriment is spreading throughout the premise. Nothing but smiles, chatter, and laughter.

(He catches Ryo dancing a little with every song - of the hip hop genre mostly - that comes on and he'd get a  _what are you staring at_?every time he gets caught looking at Ryo and the small swaying of his hips. He's glaring and it's adorable. Akira grins. Ryo does really like dancing, when no one's watching.)  
  
Ryo bumped into a random guy somewhere along their trip around the rink and rather than apologizing he sneers at the stranger and says _watch where you're going, fool_.  
  
“Can you believe that?” Ryo vexed. The poor man is on the ground. Akira glides his way over to help the man up, asking if he's okay.  
  
“The nerve to purposely ruin my perfect balance.”  
  
“I'm sure he didn't mean to do it.”  
  
“Oh I would _certainly_ believe so.”  
  
Akira shakes his head. “Be more careful of the innocent people who are also in this rink and do not use them to keep you from falling so that _they_ fall.”  
  
“I have not done that.” Ryo said in defense.  
  
“ _Yes_ you did. You did it to me like a hundred times!” Akira exclaimed. “Apologize genuinely instead of laughing, also.”  
  
“But it's hilarious.” Ryo placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “To see you in such a state of pain and suffering.”  
  
“My ass hurts from the amount of times I've fell.” Akira said. It still does.  
  
“That's so unfortunate. My apologies, dearest.”  
  
Akira glared at Ryo. “Uh huh. Okay. Let's do another round around the rink and see if you're getting the hang of it.”  
  
It does go smoothly this time. Akira can feel the sweat beading down his forehead. He takes off his hoodie to leave on the bench before entering the rink in his sleeveless shirt (the sleeves were cut off, since Akira preferred it that way) - it earned him a few looks, but he wasn't exactly meaning to show off his muscles. It was  _hot._ For Pete's sake.

His muscles are going to be so _sore_ after this.

Akira sees Ryo closely skimming behind, but Ryo isn't as good as he is. That's a cocky thing to think, though it's true. He's been doing this for years and would be surprised if Ryo perfected his roller skating skills in a shorter amount of time. Terrifyingly, that may be the case.  
  
_And_ it's his first time!  
  
Akira curves and skids to a stop. Several minutes later Ryo joined him at the center.  
  
“This is unfair. How are you so _good_ and so _faster_ than me?”  
  
“Maybe if you don't try too hard and push yourself you can catch up to me.”  
  
“How can achieve that level of competence?”  
  
“Be more steady and smoother. Try not to hunch over and bend your knees to the point where you lose balance and keep your legs a distance in width apart. Like what I'm doing.”  
  
“That _is_ what I'm doing.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Maybe your observations are inaccurate.”  
  
Akira laughs, agitated. “ _Who's_ the _expert_ here? And who's the _noob_ that I have to _teach_?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Ryo said, sullen. “I don't appreciate you calling me that.”  
  
“Can't sugarcoat it any better than that.”  
  
“Alright. I see how it is.” Ryo folded his arms. “Let's race.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me. I will not repeat it.”  
  
“You won't be able to beat me on your first time.”  
  
“But if I can catch up to you, you will have to admit in do time I will be able to surpass you.”  
  
“You are _not_ more superior than I am--” Akira was about to argue, then he stalled. Smirking.  
  
“Okay. You wanna race? I'll take you on. But on one condition.”  
  
Ryo lifts his chin with anticipation and abhorrence. “You may proceed to disclose the terms and agreement.”

Akira approached Ryo. Ryo backing up until his back hit the railing. Akira looking down at Ryo deviously.  
  
Ryo keeps his head held high, trying not to back down from this fight. Faces inches apart.  
  
“You have to gimme a kiss as a reward.”  
  
Ryo gaped. “Absolutely _not_ -”  
  
“Don't worry. On the cheek. You know, like you usually do. But it's a victory kiss.” Akira explained.  
  
“You're getting quite carried away with what I considered to be just an affectionate gesture.”  
  
“Exactly. So why should it be a problem?”  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes. “Alright. No harm done in doing so. What will I receive on my part of the bargain?”  
  
“Bragging rights to your legendary skills in being able to defeat me on your very first time. In which not even I could accomplish in my ten years of doing this.”  
  
“...Ten years?”  
  
“I know. It's embarrassing.”  
  
Ryo snickered.  
  
_“Shut up._ ” Akira grumbled. A best place they've settled on was a corner of the rink. Making sure the path was clear before people block it again.  
  
“We race from this corner to the next one right ahead of us.” He said. “Sound good or you can't handle a far distance?”  
  
“Challenge accepted.” Ryo said.  
  
With a _ready, set, go_ \- the two break out into a gliding sprint. Sailing down the rink and making sure to curve any people blocking their path.  
  
Ryo _was_ able to keep up with Akira this time. As impressing as it was, it wasn't good enough to lead Ryo to passing Akira.  
  
Akira does end up winning, fortunately.  
  
He's grinning with triumph upon seeing the look of displeasure on Ryo’s face. He does a ridiculous victory dance while Ryo stared at him, eyes narrowed into slits.

"BOOM BABY!" He shouted, getting all up in Ryo's face. "How you like them apples?!"  
  
“You're the devil's incarnate."

"So I've been told!"

"I would very much like a rematch.”  
  
“After.” Akira said. “But now. Where's my kiss?”  
  
Ryo scowls. “I'm going to shove my foot up your ass. It will be painful.”  
  
“I'm waiting.” Akira cooed. “Come on. Right here.” He tapped at his cheek.  
  
“This is _absurd_.”  
  
“One kiss.”  
  
Ryo sighed heavily. Awkwardly moving closer to Akira. Sulking. He leans in to peck Akira on the cheek quickly.  
  
“There. Now can we have a rematch?”  
  
“Not so fast. That was too quick. What the fuck was that?” Akira put up a hand. “Gimme a real kiss. Must last about five seconds total.”  
  
“But that's a preposterous demand!” Ryo objected. “What is the difference?”  
  
“It lasts way longer.”  
  
Ryo sighed more loudly. He does as he's told, anyway. His lips are cold against Akira’s cheek, kissing it for the second time. It lasts longer. Like Akira had wished. He's smirking the entire time. Ryo pulling away with reddened cheeks.  
  
“Are you satisfied?”  
  
“Hell yeah.”  
  
“Rematch. You, me. _Now_.”  
  
Another rematch turns into two rematches. _Around_ the rink. It's all fun and games until this turns a little too competitive.  
  
Ryo ends up shoving Akira midway their fifth race and Akira screeches like a sissy when he accidentally runs right into the railing and falls harshly on the rink with another loud thud. Causing people to look over at him with concern.  
  
“I have earned victory!” He hears Ryo say. _That wasn't even fucking fair!_  
  
Akira struggled to scramble to his feet. “You cheated! You nearly _killed_ me!” He cried.

"How do _you_ like them apples?" Ryo mocked, he  _dared_ to do a victory dance and Akira hated how he looked so cute doing it, jumping in Akira's face and throwing his hands up. " _Boom baby."_

"Don't ever say that again." Akira deadpanned. "I don't appreciate you mocking me."  
  
“Oh, you will surely get over it.” Ryo said with barely any ounce of pity.  
  
“Okay.” Akira panted. “I'm tired. My ass got busted way too many times tonight. You owe me food.”  
  
“Not a problem.” Ryo agreed to it.  
  
They take a break to find a seat behind the concession stand. Taking a ton of selfies first - it was Akira's idea. Skating also makes Akira hungry. He asks for _a lot_ of food. The price was unbelievably high and Ryo paid for it all without a single second thought. He orders _two things_ \- a very small pizza and a soda a miniscule size Akira didn't even know existed. The cup was a size a toddler would drink. But he wasn't complaining.  
  
Ryo teases Akira about his appetite, making him blush. Well, his love for eating shows a lot. He makes Ryo laugh with all the food he ordered. Talking about the experience and easily their heated debate on the races they've had dwindled into something out of laughter and teasing.  
  
Ryo excuses himself to go to the restroom. Said something about his makeup feeling _oily_ of some sorts- Akira didn't question it.  
  
Some girl slides into a seat across from Akira to chat him up. Batting her eyelashes and giving him a sweet smile that makes him frown in confusion.  
  
“Hi.” Akira nods her up.  
  
“I saw the way you skate back there. You're really… Really good.” She giggled.  
  
Akira noticed her friends not sitting too far away. Making it painfully obvious that they're watching her talk to Akira. Turning away and pretending to do something else.  
  
“Thanks.” Akira smiled warmly.  
  
“How'd you learn how to skate so _good?”_  
  
“Uh. Someone close to me taught me. She's kinda like a sister to me.”  
  
“That's so _amazing_.”  
  
“Yeah. Uh. T-thank you.”  
  
“You're literally better than everyone else on the rink. You should totally skate with us sometime.”  
  
Before Akira could muster up a polite rejection an answer, he sees Ryo walking towards their table.

"Hey, big boy." Ryo croons, Akira knows that was intentional as he slides into the seat next to Akira.  
  
“I think I've had enough of _that_ for the day. It felt as if my face were melting and my skin disintegrating.” Ryo talks as if the girl wasn't sitting there, scooting close to Akira casually. Akira’s cheeks flared up at the gesture, their sides touching.  
  
Ryo notices the girl, and he blinks - curiously. “Oh. Akira, I didn't know you brought a friend. An acquaintance I haven't met?”  
  
“No. I-” Akira stammered. “She's just a stranger I met probably a few minutes ago.”  
  
The girl laughs, already feeling awkward in her place.  
  
“I didn't know you had a friend with you.” She said, clearly sounding disappointed.  
  
“I'm deeply sorry you've misunderstood that he wasn't alone.” Ryo placed a hand on his chest. Akira can admit. Ryo’s a great actor. “See, Akira and I are _very_ close.”  
  
The girl looks mildly confused and a little bothered. “Is that so?”  
  
“We came here together.” Akira blurted out. Ryo looked at him blankly.  
  
He was just trying to help. He seems to misunderstand since Ryo smiles and winked.  
  
“Exactly, to spend some quality time enjoying each other's company.” He said next. “I'm sure you're familiar with the term, _two is company and three’s a crowd_?”  
  
_Ouch._  
  
“W-What?” The girl blinks rapidly, offended.  
  
Ryo wraps an arm around Akira’s shoulder. Silently judging her in a way that was intimidating. _A little hot,_ maybe. “Can you take a _hint_?”  
  
She stares, agape - stunned completely. Akira doesn't know if she has or he hasn't but he's anxious.  
  
“Walk away.” Ryo demanded fiercely. With a squeak, the girl gets up and quickly flees back to her little clique of friends.

Akira frowned at Ryo. "Don't you think that was a little too harsh--"

"No." Ryo answered dully. "You were clearly uncomfortable."  
  
Akira sighed. “Oh man. You saved me.”  
  
“I saw you back there when I left the restroom. I can smell your crisis from a mile away.”  
  
“When females talk to me I tend to get _really_ flustered and overwhelmed. It's not that I physically can't or anything it's just that they make me nervous.”  
  
“You truly are helpless. It pains me to witness that interaction unfold.”  
  
“I don't know. It's easier to talk to guys than it is for chicks. I've had this problem like my entire life. As much as I like and am attracted to them also it scares the living shit outta me and it's hard to get used to it.”  
  
Ryo snorted. “This is why I'm glad I prefer one flavor rather than many.”  
  
Akira freezes. “You're… You're cool with that?”  
  
“Yes. Of course.” Ryo said without much thought. “Why not?”  
  
“Thanks again.” Akira changed the topic. Relieved. “We should start heading to the park. I think the meteor shower is starting soon.”  
  
“I'll grab our things. I swear if anyone has stolen them I will sue this entire place for everything they've got.”  
  
Akira laughed. The threat being so _typical_ of Ryo.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Upon leaving, they checked if they had all their things. The park was an hour or so a drive away. It was vastly, expected of a public park area.  
  
There were other cars parked outside of it, but Akira didn't have too much trouble.  
  
“You really need an upgrade.” Ryo mentions. “Believe me, I can give you something so much better than this upsetting choice.”  
  
“Please don't remind me.” Akira dreaded. At least this _shithole_ hasn't broken down yet. But he'll have to make do with it. For now.  
  
During the spring time luckily there were meteor showers that occurred. Finding a comfortable spot in the grass, the park was lively during the night time.  
  
“I've been meaning to ask.” Akira thought this might be the right time. “Are we gonna talk about what happened last week?”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“You know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That _kiss_.”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ryo said. “There _was_ no _kiss_.”  
  
“Fine, the _almost_ kiss.” Akira clarified. “It happened. Don't pretend it didn't.”  
  
“That is what has been your mind this whole time?”  
  
“It keeps bugging me and I can't stop thinking about it and I _know_ you have too.” Akira refuted, “After what you said. Can you explain that?”  
  
“I can't recall.”  
  
“Bullshit. You wanted to kiss me.”  
  
“I did not.” Ryo denied. “It was the spur of the moment.”  
  
“We both leaned in at the same time. Admit it.”  
  
“But we did not kiss.”  
  
“It can't be by _accident_.”  
  
“It was simply a misunderstanding. Besides, that would have been very wrong if it did happen to occur. It would be…” Ryo trailed off, trying to find the right words.  
  
“It would be what?” Akira challenged, feeling smug.  
  
“Too soon.” Ryo confessed. “We were both not thinking too much about our actions.”  
  
“This was before we got drunk. But I'll take that answer as a yes.”  
  
“I have not _said_ anything.”  
  
“It's okay.” Akira said. “I get it. Maybe I'm too handsome, and you couldn't resist.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “You are an asshole.”  
  
“I know.” Akira agreed.  
  
“You've been acting awfully presumptuous lately. I don't like it one bit. Mostly.” Ryo said. “Keep it to a bare minimum.”  
  
“Hmm. I could.” Akira shrugged. “But nah.”  
  
Ryo shoved him hard. “Little _shit_.”

Akira remembers. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I got something for you." He kept it in the pocket of his jacket because it was small enough to fit. 

"What is it?" Ryo blinked.

"A gift."

Ryo's eyes gleamed. Mouth falling open. "You did not."

Akira reveals the white bracelet box. He kept it cozy until now. "Miki had to help me. You always do stuff for me and I just thought, you know, why not return the favor. Don't worry, I spent... more than a reasonable amount on this so don't judge." He hands it to Ryo, sitting there - frozen.

Ryo reluctantly takes it. 

"Come on." Akira coaxes, "Open it!"

"This isn't a prank, is it?"

"I may be an asshole, but I'm not a giant one."

That makes Ryo roll his eyes. Opening the box. He does so slowly, and Akira is a little impatient. Ryo's expression turns jarring, fingers curling around the gold bracelet - lifting it from the box. It has two wings connected to the chains and a halo above it.

"I thought it would suit you." Akira scratched the back of his head. "Soon as I saw it, I had to get it. Anything angelic reminds me of you even though sometimes you can be the complete opposite."

"Oh, fuck off. Shithead. _"_ Ryo blurts at the last part. It makes Akira laugh.

"You're talking insults in my language now." He teased.

"Akira..." Ryo said, looking at the bracelet. "You shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have."

"Come on, bullshit!" Akira exclaimed, "You deserve it fully. You buy me things and I haven't bought you anything. So, this is the least I can do. I can also kiss most of what I saved up goodbye but who cares, I can cry about that later."

"I can't thank you enough..." Ryo breathes, shaking his head. "You have been a dear companion."

"Let me put it on for you." Akira takes Ryo's hand gently, earning a gasp in surprise. He wraps it around Ryo's wrist, securely locking the ends together so it stayed. Encircling Ryo's wrist perfectly. "There. At least wear it for like, two weeks, before you trash it. That would do me a good favor."

"No, I take a liking to this already. I'm going to keep it." Ryo holds up his wrist as Akira lets go of his hand.

“Look.” Akira perks up when he spots something in the corner of his eye. “I think it's starting.”  
  
Fortunately they've made it just in time to see it happening. There's a clear view of the night skies and there aren't any trees around to block it. Hundreds, probably thousands, a bright fallen stars soaring across the sky. Not a cloud in sight.  
  
“It's a new moon.” Akira said. “Pretty awesome. Right?”  
  
Ryo’s far too astonished to make a comment. His eyes are sparkling.  
  
“Have you seen a meteor shower before?”  
  
Akira doesn't think he's seen Ryo blink. Legs drawn up to his chest. The grass feels a little itchy where Akira is sitting.  
  
“Just once. With my father.” He says. “I was young back then, though.”  
  
“My parents took Miki and I out a lot to go see them. Since we live in the city, you can't really see the stars much. It's all airplanes and tall apartment buildings. Cloudy days make it worse.” Akira muses. “It's cool when you get to see it up close.”  
  
“I can agree.” Ryo said, awed. “Each time it's like you never seen anything like it. So beautiful.”  
  
“This is where you make a wish.” Akira leaned back. He had one in mind. _For my life not to fuck up somehow, in some way._ He's enjoying this.  
  
“Okay.” Ryo said. “I wish I can finally move on and be satisfied with just about _everything_.”  
  
Akira stared at Ryo. “Uh.” He started.  
  
“What?” Ryo questioned callously.  
  
“You weren't supposed to say your wish out loud.” He reminded Ryo.  
  
Ryo exhaled deeply through his nose. Akira smiled. Keeping himself from laughing.  
  
“Shit.” Ryo muttered aloud. That makes Akira snicker. He couldn't help it.  
  
“No. That's a good wish to make.”  
  
“But you weren't supposed to hear it.”  
  
“I'll pretend that I didn't and it's all cool.”  
  
“But you _heard_ it.”  
  
“Heard what? I didn't hear anything.”  
  
Ryo snorted. “Akira. You're foolish.”  
  
_I know._ Akira wanted to say. He's looking up at the radiant stars in the sky. Their shapely lines before they fade into the distance. Disappearing.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better. I'll say one aloud too.” Akira decided.  
  
“That is ill-advised.” Ryo responds, “Why would you want to do that?”  
  
“To make it even.” Akira reasoned. He is feeling somewhat _brash_ and maybe it's because he gets the impression Ryo might have a thing for him.  
  
“I wish… that one of these days…” Akira looked directly into Ryo’s eyes. Sincere. He’s also being a self-confident little _shit_ despite his anxiousness and he knows it. “I'll make you fall in love with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being cheesy.
> 
> Cliffhanger? Maybe so, lol. Call me evil. I told you this was getting too long. See you next Monday.
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://devilmans.co.vu)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** ❤


	8. The In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo stared back, agape. He's silent. He swallows. “Akira…” His cheeks flushed a beautiful red. “That… that is your wish?” He whispered.
> 
> Time to commence this plan. Oh, he’d be lying if he said it wasn't. Akira wanted to say.
> 
> “Nah.” His pensive state of both expression and tone falters immediately to something jovial. “Just kidding. I'm fucking with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Ryo and Akira are being stupid dorks in love this chapter focuses solely on the rest of the squad and Ryo bonding with them. I wanted to dedicate one to where they just have fun while they grow closer. Don't worry, the extra cuteness at the end makes up for it.
> 
> What goes down in underground clubs in my interpretation likely doesn't happen but I tried to make it enjoyable and sweet somehow lol. Enjoy another long chapter! You guys deserve it for all your kindness. <3

“If it makes you feel any better. I'll say one aloud too.” Akira decided.  
  
“That is ill-advised.” Ryo responds, “Why would you want to do that?”  
  
“To make it even.” Akira reasoned. He is feeling somewhat _brash_ and maybe it's because he gets the impression Ryo might have a thing for him.  
  
“I wish… that one of these days…” Akira looked directly into Ryo’s eyes. Sincere. He’s also being a self-confident little _shit_ despite his anxiousness and he knows it. “I'll make you fall in love with me.”  
  
Ryo’s expression morphed into something bombshelled. And Akira thinks, _he could really have fun with this._ Even though he meant it. He was going to test out the waters.  
  
The only way figure out if Ryo harbored _any_ kind of _feelings_ in return for Akira, was to make him take bait. As much as possible.  
  
Akira just had his own _dick_ way of doing so.  
  
Ryo stared back, agape. He's silent. He swallows. “Akira…” His cheeks flushed a beautiful red. “That… that is your wish?” He whispered.  
  
Time to commence this plan. _Oh, he’d be lying if he said it wasn't._ Akira wanted to say.  
  
“Nah.” His pensive state of both expression and tone falters immediately to something jovial. “Just kidding. I'm fucking with you.”  
  
_I really wanna make you fall head over heels for me if I'm gonna be forward with you._ Resistance, at this very moment. Was Akira’s strong point. But that would be the opposite of his intentions.  
  
Ryo blinked, his throat bobs. “I… I _beg your pardon_?”  
  
“You heard me.” Akira stood up. Dusting the grass off his ass.  
  
Ryo shot up as well, and he's gawking. _“Akira Fudo_.” He seethed. His teeth grated together - and Akira thinks he's seen the fury of Satan radiating off Ryo very powerfully, in fact. “How _dare_ you?”  
  
“I am completely, one-hundred percent lying to you. That was a lie.” What he said is also a lie.  
  
“I can't - I can't believe you.” Ryo said, stunned. “I just _can't_. You were _joking_. _Are you_ joking?”  
  
“Now we're even. You said a wish out loud. I said a wish out loud. So now you didn't feel like an idiot.” Akira shrugged, smiling. “How about we go get milkshakes before we head home?”  
  
That got Ryo guessing. He's beyond perplexed and he huffs out a laugh.  
  
“Alright. Shall we?” He doesn't sound delighted, though. It's expected.  
  
It's somewhere farther in town. Ryo calls his driver to come and pick him up while they head into a local diner for milkshakes. Akira gets desert, since he's rather greedy. He could tell Ryo wanted to break the ice. Desperately.  
  
Akira takes his sweet time. Rambling casually about how good the chocolate sundae was and pretending as if what happened at the park never happened. Feeling Ryo’s intent stare lingering on him. Occasionally sipping away at his milkshake.  
  
It was hilarious that Akira knew he'd get his balls ripped from his body if he laughed.  
  
Ryo angrily paid for the dessert after they've finished, they're taking a slow walk across town waiting for Thomas to arrive. Akira counts down until the silence breaks.

 _3\. 2. 1._  
_  
_ “You are lying straight through your teeth, Fudo.”  
  
“You really weren't expecting that, weren't you?”  
  
“You cannot just.” Ryo hissed, “You… You _can't_ just say _that_ and say you were joking. As much as you tend to aggravatingly do so, you were so _sincere_ as if you were deliberately attempting to surprise me.”  
  
“What did I say?” Akira pretends to brood in thought.  
  
“You know what you said.”  
  
“Said what?”  
  
“Said _it._ Said _that_!”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“I will not repeat it. If that is your intention, I am not going to.”  
  
“Don't know what you're talking about if you don't tell me what it is. Then I didn't say anything.”  
  
“What-- that doesn't make any sense, nincompoop.” Ryo’s frustration oozing into his tone, “What does is that it _happened_ and I cannot just stand here and be led to believe that it did not.”  
  
“How about this. It _is_ the truth because I say it is.” Akira shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He's being uncooperative, and he's not ashamed of it.  
  
Ryo seems to grow more discontent the further they dwell on the topic. “You want to make me say it.”  
  
“I'm not making you say anything.” Akira denied. _Yeah I totally fucking am._  
  
“I don't approve of you playing the _I'm going to act as if this never happened_ nonsense.” Ryo claimed.  
  
“Not gonna let this go are you?” Akira knew what he was doing. He figured so. It makes him smirk. “You don't believe me.”  
  
“You're full of shit.” Ryo stated sharply. “So you _do_ remember.”  
  
“Maybe I have short term memory loss.”  
  
“I'm not letting this go until I'm given a reasonable explanation.”  
  
“That I was _kidding_?” Akira arched a brow. “Wanted me to be serious?”  
  
“You were serious.”  
  
“I know how to play my cards right, _therefore_ , the answer is that I'm bullshitting.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Would you have preferred if I said somethin’ else?”  
  
Ryo blushed. He folded his arms. “If this a take at another one of your insolent jokes, I am so far not amused.”  
  
Akira gets the impression that Ryo doesn't appreciate it being a _joke_. He's getting somewhere. Failing to hide the smile that creeps up his lips.  
  
“I swear. I'm making no funny moves here. Didn't mean anything at all.”  
  
“Are you positive?”  
  
“Cross my heart. Was only kidding.”  
  
“I know you, Akira.” Ryo isn't ready to seemingly give in. “Don't peg me for the type of let your elaborate schemes fly over my head. You are a little hubristic _shit_ and I've known you long enough to be certain about that. But I will let it slide. Just this once.”  
  
A car pulls up momentarily. Waiting just a distance from the sidewalk they stood on, this time a sleek black car that Akira could identify belonged to Thomas.  
  
“My ride has arrived.” Ryo said, not sounding as bitterly as he had just a few moments ago.  
  
“I had a nice time tonight.” Akira confessed. And he wasn't willing to let Ryo slip away from him so easily.  
  
“It has been enjoyable.” Ryo admitted, clearing his throat. “It's different from your usual _outings_ , but it's _your_ world. I suppose, right?”  
  
“I wanna do this again with you.” Akira stalled. That makes Ryo freeze.  
  
“I won't oppose to it.” Ryo agreed quietly. He avoids looking into Akira’s eyes for too long. “I wish you a safe walk back to your car.” He finished.  
  
As he turned around, Akira boldly stepped forward to grab Ryo’s hand.  
  
He earns a slight gasp, Ryo turning around - his face masked with apprehension.  
  
“Good. Cause I meant it.” Akira admitted. “I meant what I said. And I don't take it back.”  
  
With broadening eyes, Ryo laughs breathily. “Damn, Fudo. You're good.” He murmurs softly. Awed. _Swooned._ “You're really good.”  
  
“So I've been told.” Akira keeps his voice low, and charming.  
  
“Why did you mean it?” Ryo questioned, and he doesn't remove Akira’s hand from his own. _Oh, he knew all along._  
  
“Because I'm attracted to you. And it's gonna be really _fucking difficult_ to not catch feelings for you. Just to be safe, I'm gonna make you feel the same.”  
  
“This… this game you're playing.” Ryo keeps it calm. With a clear hint of struggle. Hiding his stammer. “Is it something you've done with other people?”  
  
“If I'm being serious, not until I've met you.” Akira said earnestly. “Being an ass was just the bonus that comes with the package.”  
  
That makes Ryo laugh. “You could be a charmer when you aren't awfully trying so hard.”  
  
“And all this time you were hoping I was serious. Gives me every reason to be.” Akira justifies smugly, lifting Ryo’s hand to his lips to leave a chaste kiss to his bare knuckles. “Question is, if you'll let me.”  
  
_Let me make you fall for me._  
  
At a loss of words, Ryo quickly gathers his composure once Akira lets his hand go.  
  
“You should probably gimme a goodnight kiss in return for this.”  
  
“Not bad. Well played.” Ryo grabbed Akira’s hoodie by the collar, and he complies. “Just this once, I'll give you credit, hon.”  
  
A firm, botched kiss is placed right on Akira’s cheek, and it _lingers_. Akira indulges in the scent of Jasmine and doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Ryo’s kisses. Feeling lightheaded. Feeling overjoyed.  
  
“The real question is not if you're capable. It is if we can see if you can try.” Ryo corrected him flatly.  
  
“Wanna bet on it?” Akira grinned. Ryo shoved him back, a hand placed on his chest. All he does is smile deviously.  
  
“Have a good night, big boy.”  
  
“I've swooned you once!” Akira rejoiced, “I swear on my life I'll do it as many times as I can!”  
  
He's backing away and isn't aware of the garbage can he backs into, stumbling during his spiel. But he plays it off with a thumbs up.  
  
“Did you mean to do _that_?” Ryo asked, clearly humored by his failed attempt once again to be suave.  
  
“ _Absolutely._ ” Akira blurted out. _You're an idiot._ He tells himself. _Such an idiot._  
  
“Next time you'd like to be romantic, at least avoid backing right into a recycling bin.” Ryo advised, with that - he leaves without expecting Akira to say anything else.  
  
“See you soon!”  
  
He's lucky enough to get a single glance from Ryo before he's entering the car. Unfortunately, for now - what their deliberate flirting game _was_ is put to an end.  
  
His heart is pounding. He smiles so wide that it fucking hurt.  
  
_What a night._

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The walk back to his car took a good fifteen minutes. A lady Akira passed by dropped her things, and he ran over to help her automatically.  
  
She's giving him a strange look before she says, _you're a lucky guy aren't you? Handsome. Could see why she couldn't resist._  
  
Akira had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. But she hands Akira a handkerchief with some kinda _look_ as if she _knew_ something he didn't.  
  
Akira didn't know what to do with it. He smiles at the lady and laughs forcibly to be polite as she walks away. Things now stored safely into her bag. He puts it into his pocket for safe keeping.  
  
Then the group of girls he passes by his trek down the crowded town street giggle at him and he grows even more confused at the guy who stops and points, hollering _dude, that's sick!_ As a compliment, supposedly at Akira.  
  
Too dumbfounded to say _thanks -_ Akira’s eyes lingered on the stranger as he walked away. This was weird. But he tries not to think nothing of it.  
  
He ignores the looks and murmurs he's getting when he finally gets into his car and drives back to his place. He was beyond tired to interpret anything at this point. He just wanted to crash. Nothing else but _sleep_ on his mind, homework can be done another time. Depends on how long he procrastinates for.  
  
Upon arrival, he's relieved to enter to a maybe empty apartment - but since _when_ was that ever likely since everyone saw it as a safe haven and liked to crash whenever they wanted because they felt like it.  
  
He sees the entire gang there. Not just Wamu and his buddies. Miko and Miki are there, too. There's a giant blanket taken from the closet sprawled on the ground with bowls of snacks and bags of unfinished chips.  
  
It smells like fucking _pot_ and it's the first smell that hit Akira’s nostrils, but he's left unimpressed by his friends’ behavior nonetheless.  
  
Everytime everyone came over it led to them getting high one way or the other. Very recently, after a few hits Akira can vaguely recall someone, either Wamu or Miko - he doesn't even _fucking remember_ \- saying _swiper no swiping_ \- singing theme songs to children's tv shows the entire time and they all fucking lost it and were far gone. Even the simplest of words would lead to them wheezing so hard there were tears in their eyes, unaware of their own existences.  
  
Akira had forgotten about game night.  
  
“Akira’s back!” Miki is the first to look up from her Uno cards. “Hey!”  
  
He hears vigorous _shh’s!_ Between them and there's quick, whispered mumbling. Snickers fill the room. Akira frowns at them. He was too tired to mull on what the fuck was so funny. It's suspicious enough they did it as soon as Akira came in.  
  
“How was hanging out with your mans?” Miko grinned devilishly.  
  
“You guys didn't tell me it was game night.” Akira feels betrayed. Technically, he forgot - but _still_. “You could have at least sent me a _text._ ”  
  
“We did.” Miki said. “But I'm guessing you were too _busy_ to check your phone.”  
  
“We started without you, bro.” Gabi added with a shrug.  
  
“How long ago?”  
  
“Probably like, two hours ago.” Wamu informed.  
  
Akira narrowed his eyes. “Damn freeloaders all of you are.” _And traitors._  
  
They're laughing more when Akira took off his hoodie, heading back to his room to toss it aside. Rather lazy to hang it up.  
  
The snickering fades when Akira entered the living room again. _Okay._ He thinks. Staring at them all. They're making it _painfully obvious_ with how they keep giving him sneaking glances and cackling, exchanging words that Akira couldn't hear.  
  
_Something is up._ He knows it.  
  
“We just finished this round.” Miki announced. “Seven cards are ready for you.”  
  
“So you can stop sulking about us starting without you and join us.” Miko suggested.  
  
“Yeah, sure, just gimme a second.” Akira said. He opens the fridge to see they've dogged most of the beer and he isn't surprised. Not wanting to know what they've been up to for the past two hours.  
  
His back is turned. The snickering and gossiping proceeds. He has pretended he wasn't aware of it for the past several minutes but he's had enough.  
  
“Alright.” Akira breaks the heavy tension settling in the room. “What did I do this time? You guys are acting shady as _fuck_ and I want _in_ on what the fuck is so funny.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Miko questioned, failing terribly to hide the snort that came out of her lips. “We weren't even talking about you.”  
  
“Guys--” Miki said, despite smiling-- she was protesting against this. “Maybe-- maybe we should tell him--”  
  
“ _Shh_ \--”  
  
“--Don't tell him _shit_ \--”  
  
“Can you guys explain why everytime I turn my back you start giggling and going all _tee-hee_ and gossiping?” Akira glared. “Don't tell me _what_?”  
  
He joined them, finding a seat between Wamu and Gabi on the ground.  
  
“Uh.” Mayuta began, “Man, you got a little--”  
  
“Don't tell him!” Miko shouted. “Let him find out himself.”  
  
“Dude… do you, do you _seriously_ not know? Do you not realize?” Miki asked.  
  
Akira’s very lost. “I--”  
  
“We get it. We get if you were necking. And like, you felt like showing it off as if you were to show off a hickey, but I'd hide that.” Gabi explained, calm enough to keep himself from cackling. “You understand what we're trying to say?”  
  
All of them are snickering again aside from Hie and Miki trying really hard not to smile and break into a fit of giggles.  
  
“No I don't _know_ what's going on. Some lady gave me a handkerchief and people have been giving me funny looks ever since I said bye to Ryo earlier. You guys are doing the same exact thing.” They're laughing. “Can-- can you _fucks_ tell me what it is?!”  
  
“Alright y'all--” Wamu said in between laughs, “The jig is up. We gotta tell him. Who's gonna tell him.”  
  
“Akira…? Er….” Miki said quietly. “Have you looked at a mirror…?”  
  
Hie silently tapped at his cheek. Akira looked at him. Then he knew. Everyone falling into awkward silence.  
  
Akira scrambled up to his feet setting the beer aside, making a mad dash for the bathroom. As soon as he did so, that's where the maniacal laughter resumes in the living room. He flicked on the lights and slammed his hands down on the mirror.  
  
There's one thing off about his face.  
  
The giant red lipstick stain in the form of a kiss mark placed smack dab right on his cheek.  
  
“ _Son of a--”_ Akira placed his fingers on it, seeing to it that the stain doesn't wipe off that easily. _That sly vixen._ Akira didn't even _notice_!  
  
He's storming into the living room to see his friends in a state of humored hysteria, mocking Akira for his obliviousness.  
  
“ _Why didn't any of you tell me?!”_ He cried. “I walked in public with _this_ on my face the entire time?!”  
  
“We were gonna tell you at first but then we just decided to mess with you to see if you really knew.” Wamu explained, wiping the tear from his eyes. “Looks like you've got the cheese touch.”  
  
Gabi and Miko make kissy noises and Akira blushed furiously. He placed a hand on his forehead. Pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Very funny. Let's not tell Akira, huh? So I can look like a dumbass.” Akira sighed heavily. When are these _heathens_ not plotting against him?  
  
“I was going to tell you.” Mayuta put up his hands in defense. Miko punches him in the shoulder.  
  
“It's cute.” Miki said. “Don't listen to them and their immaturity. It's nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“The only person who would give me kisses like that is usually my mom.”  
  
“ _\--HAHA--”_  
  
“Not helping.” Miki glared at Wamu. “Not helping. At all. Listen, Akira. It was kinda funny before but now it's just stupid at this point. All you have to do is use a washcloth to run it under water and some Vaseline maybe to get it off your skin completely. It's just a lipstick stain. No big deal. You boys _have_ had them on you at some point.”  
  
“Our boy Akira’s always a champ.” The laughter is dying down. And Wamu compromises. “You know we just love fucking with you, bro. No big deal.”  
  
“I'll help!” Miki stood up. “Get the next round ready before we come back.”  
  
“Thanks.” Akira said tiredly. Miki putting a hand on his shoulder as she led him into the bathroom. “I appreciate it despite you being in on this.”  
  
“You're such a baby. They're just teasing.” Miki chuckled. “So did you guys actually--”  
  
“No.” Akira answered disappointingly. “I _wish_. Maybe someday I could. And be able to brag about it to all of your faces.” _I could only wish._  
  
Miki lightly whacks him with the washcloth she took out of the sink cabinet. “Sap.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Since Wamu has been hellbent on everyone coming to his gang’s next gig - with a break that rolled around- Akira and the others would be out of school for the time being.  
  
They were performing on a weekend. Akira, Miki, and Miko eventually gave in after weeks of begging. Then they suggested that Akira bring Ryo with them. Considering that they've been itching to meet him since they've started talking to each other.  
  
Convincing Ryo to come with wasn't a hard task. He would just be a plus one to their group and Ryo didn't seem to be bothered.  
  
He says that he was _interested in meeting said traitorous friends you're so fond of_ \- and Akira thinks that he may have talked about them more than he thought. He was kind of nervous. Akira’s friends weren't like his _parents_ or anything. It wasn't like he was bringing Ryo home to meet them but the situation felt all too similar.    
  
The location of the guys’ next gig was at some shady underground club downtown. They resorted to public transportation - Wamu, Gabi, and the others said they'd already be there to handle important business before they perform. It was just the three of them, and Akira never really minded the crowded subways and city streets. Thousands of people breathing polluted air going many different places at once.  
  
Miki _hated_ it. Miko didn't care either. But it was humoring seeing the way Miki eyed down certain people and scrunched her nose up in discomfort. There is a _reason_ why they bailed out on going to the guys’ gigs.  
  
Not only did _shady_ illegal shit happen down there, people tended to be aggressive and loud. It wasn't like your typical underground club. They had to engage in making bets to see who competing in the performances would earn them if they win. And they weren't _made_ of money. So _betting_ wasn't exactly their forte. But rules were rules.  
  
Dressing casual is the first way to blend in. Miki wore a pink lace up blouse, with pants of the same color - though darker, with peach colored slip on sneakers. Miko settled with a white razor back tank top, a plaid red shirt tied around her waist - ripped jeans and converse sneakers. Akira wore a simple sleeveless hoodie and baggy jeans to wear with high top converse. Miko wanted to _match_ \- apparently. But his sneakers were black and white while Miko’s were red.  
  
Akira texted Ryo that they're waiting for him at the venue. They had to let the bouncer waiting at the door know they were _referrals_ and close friends of Wamu's crew. Showing their identification, Miki mutters under her breath how _stupid_ this was at how long it took. Since all three of them were _thoroughly_ checked and Miko didn't appreciate a stranger's hands patting her clothes down.  
  
_Just keep your cool._ Akira advised. He wasn't on board with this too much either. But winding down didn't sound too bad. Coming to see their friends perform up close sounded like a once in a lifetime experience. There's drinks and good music. Minus the crowds and the funny business.  
  
The club is dark when they enter. The lights are a dimming red, mixed in with a hue of orange. The walls have scribbles have things Akira couldn't even describe plastered on them. He could already tell this wasn't the most _tidiest_ of clubs and had a _grunge_ vibe to it. It felt cramped already. All these people who paid, compared to them - who managed to slip inside with just a pat down and a showing of their ID’s - are slumped into one room.  
  
There's a stage up front, and it's not very large either. Lights bright enough to make out the faces of whoever was on the stage, and the same went for the bar. The smell of cigarettes and swelter lingered in the air. It's stuffy, like walking right into a smelly apartment lobby. And the poor air conditioning seems to be the only source of fresh air. There are no windows considering it's below ground. Just flashing lights and grimy scents of sex and perhaps weed.  
  
There were rounded tables at one area, and that's where all the betting and gambling went down. But they were headed for the empty spots found vacant to take - leaving one extra for Ryo when he arrived. Akira mentions he was going to be driven here as well.  
  
“Oh! I can't _wait_!” Miki's practically bouncing with excitement. “This is gonna be so awesome.”  
  
“We're finally got meet the dude you're head over heels for.” Miko has an arm draped around Miki's shoulder. “How's that feel for ya?”  
  
“Kinda on the edge of my seat right now.” Due to the noises of chatter and laughter, Akira had to raise his voice. “I was thinking that he'd bail. This would never be his scene.”  
  
“He did it for you. In all honestly, I'd be grateful he's going out of his way to meet us in this _dump._ ” Miki assured. “But it's worth it.”  
  
“These guys really have a shit ton of fans.” Miko surveyed the guests inside. Akira doubted these people came down to _this place_ to just go clubbing somewhere. There's tons of underground clubs in the city they could choose that suits to their desires. This wasn't one of them. No offense. Akira didn't care for fancy clubs or shitty ones.  
  
Akira’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Ryo’s texting him now.  
  
**Ryo [8:35 P.M]:** Would you guys give me an accurate pinpoint of your current location?  
  
**Ryo [8:35 P.M]:** I have entered the premise. But I have no luck in finding you and your friends with the many faces I've come across and it's a bit difficult and unsettling.  
  
**Akira [8:37 P.M]:** Lmao we snagged some seats at the bar and saved a seat for you. It's straight ahead if you push past all of em.  
  
“Is he coming?” Miki asked. Akira bounced his leg, biting his lip.  
  
“Yeah he's here.”  
  
Miki beams. Akira was very nervous.  
  
“There's so many blondes I can't make out which one is him.” Miko said.  
  
Miki slapped Akira’s shoulder. “Look! There he is!”  
  
Worming his way through the swarm, phone in hand - there's a tuft of blond hair Akira can recognize from a mile away.  
  
A button up, with a few of them popped tied at Ryo's waist and high waisted jeans with wedge sneakers. A jean jacket fitting snugly oger his shoulders.  
  
Akira perks up. Ignoring how _fast_ his heart was pounding. Waving his hands wildly along with Miki, catching Ryo’s attention.  
  
Blue eyes land on the trio. But they lock on Akira’s first. He speeds his way over to the bar, walking in faster strides.  
  
“Akira!” He said delightfully, wrapping Akira into a full hug - surprising him. More than happy to see Ryo, Akira embraced him back firmly. Arms sliding around Ryo’s hips. “Hi, honey.”  
  
_God,_ it made Akira feel so special when Ryo called him those things. Bringing a kind of warmth to his chest.  
  
“Yo! You made it!” Akira beams when Ryo pulled away. Miki and Miko are giving Akira those _knowing_ looks again. Smirking and wiggling their eyebrows. Ryo sees past it. Staring at Akira before his attention averts to the two girls.  
  
“It's so lovely to meet you. Are you Akira’s friends by chance?” Ryo asked politely.  
  
Akira cleared his throat. He's never really done… _firm_ introductions before. But guesses he'll do that to make things go more smoothly. “This is Miki.” He gestures to Miki, and awkwardly nods over at Miko. “They're _both_ Miki, actually. They're my good friends.”  
  
“I don't mind if you call me Miko, it's my nickname. If I just met you it's totally chill, otherwise, Miki is also fine.” Miko explained.  
  
“You can distinguish us apart pretty well.” Miki joked. “I hope it's not too complicated.”  
  
“Fortunately, it's not at all. I assure you. Pleasure to meet you again.” Ryo extended a hand, for both the girls to shake them in turn. “I'm Ryo, but I wouldn't be surprised if you already know me.”  
  
“Oh, trust me. We do.” Miki said. Smiling. “Akira talks about you _a lot_.”  
  
“As does he, about you two as well.”  
  
“I… uh.” Akira stammered, glaring at Miki. “We saved a spot for you--” _but it looks like someone has taken it already. Great._  
  
“You might have came a little too late.” Miko added gravely.  
  
“That's alright.” Ryo doesn't mind. “Akira, would you mind if I possibly--” He gestures to Akira’s lap and Akira turned beet red.  
  
“Not… not at all!” Akira blurted. “Have a seat.”  
  
Miki and Miko started giggling. Ryo did as well, maneuvering his way between Akira’s legs and lowered himself onto Akira’s lap. Finding a comfortable spot on his right knee. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Ryo’s weight wasn't a bother either.  
  
“Is this okay?” Ryo turned to ask Akira. Perfume. Ryo smells like _flowers_ and faded cigarettes, and Akira’s too stunned to form a response right away.  
  
“Yeah.” Akira choked out. Ignoring the way Ryo sat closely to his crotch. One of his hands rested atop the counter and the other finding Ryo’s waist.  
  
“I _love_ your bracelet!” Miki gawked. Akira swears he wants to kill her. She sends Akira a mischievous glance, holding up Ryo’s wrist. “Where'd you get it from?”  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo said. His voice quiet and a tad bit shy. “Akira gave it to me.”  
  
“ _Wow._ Such a _romantic_. Am I right?” Miki asks her girlfriend.  
  
“Definitely.” Miko grinned at Akira. “Know how to win someone's heart.”  
  
“He's a silver tongued devil.” Ryo played along. Akira grumbled, clicking his tongue.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
“You should accept what we're saying as compliments.”  
  
“Oh. I'm flattered alright.” Akira deadpanned at Miki's response.  
  
“Akira. Be nice.” Ryo scolds, tone laced with mirth.  
  
“I'm _always_ the bad guy.” Akira complained. The three of them laugh elatedly.  
  
Miki and Miko quickly warmed up to Ryo and talked to him with ease. The three had a knack for teasing and joking around with Akira, so he's not very sure if them clicking was a good thing or not. Akira tolerates it, though. As much as they irritate him and make him flustered, he laughs through it all and says remarks in return to humor them.  
  
The guys came from backstage to meet up with them. Akira, Miko, and Miki introduce Ryo to them. They were fairly kind, of course they couldn't go two seconds without saying a few kind of _dumb_ comments making it painfully obvious of Akira’s _crush._ But it all flew over Ryo’s head. They were respectful and gave handshakes, wanting Ryo to feel comfortable.  
  
_Any friend of this dumbass is a friend of ours._ Wamu said. Unfortunately they couldn't stick around long because they had to go backstage. But Gabi reminded them about the bidding and wished them good luck. They hoped to win some big bucks this time.  
  
Miki and Miko then told Ryo the deal about what goes on in these underground clubs.  
  
“We're just here to show our support because they're our friends.” Miki said. “The _things_ we have to do for them is sorta risky.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“There's some type of bidding going on where the competing rappers for tonight perform and we get to decide how much money they earn for it. The label they're signed to works out paying them or whatever, depending on how much money they earn here in total. And _we_ have to represent as their closest friends. Whoever bids the highest will pay the money out of their pocket.”  
  
“Last time we went… think the most was about five hundred bucks.” Miko said. “We lost that one though. And the competitors got the money instead of Wamu and the guys.”  
  
“Is it mandatory?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“Yeah.” Akira said. “We let them know in advance we'll be betting with the other rappers. Who knows _how_ much they've raised the prices this time.”  
  
“Is this… Is this _legal_?”  
  
“Fuck no.”  
  
“Ah. I figured.”  
  
When it was time, a man dressed in all black - one of the people running this joint - asked of them to go over to the tables to meet the competitors. There were always two for each performances.  
  
“Keep our seats comfy while we do this.” Miki told Ryo.  
  
“How long will this take?”  
  
“Depends.” Akira said. “Don't worry. You don't have to join in on it.”  
  
“This is a pain in my ass.” Miko muttered.  
  
They followed the man to a specific table to meet the competitors. Just two guys who seemed about their age. Their names were Kousuke and Ken. Ken wearing a simple black hoodie over his head and Kousuke wore a faded gray jacket.  
  
All it took was a confirmation they were _vouching_ for Wamu's crew and got straight into the bidding.  
  
“Twenty thousand.” Ken begins flat out.  
  
Miki, Miko, and Akira completely freeze.  
  
“I thought…” Akira speaks, “The lowest started at three hundred.”  
  
“Three hundred’s not gonna cut it.” Kousuke added. “With each of these things the more we raise the price the better the money.”  
  
“And what if we don't _have_ the money?” Miki asked nervously.  
  
“You'll be owing us. And you'll have to pay up. You vouched for them.”  
  
“No way, dude. Bring it down at least five hundred.” Miko argued.  
  
“Twenty thousand.” Said the man spectating the gamble unfold. “You aren't allowed to go any lower than that.”  
  
“How about an extra five hundred? We know we'll be winning.” Ken decides.  
  
“Like Hell you are.” Miko grits her teeth. “This is unfair.”  
  
“We have no choice.” Akira told her. “Must have raised by a couple thousand since we last bid.”  
  
“We can't bid for money we can't afford.” Miki hissed.  
  
“Thirty.” Kousuke said. This is torturing. The three of them are already at a disadvantage.  
  
“What happens if we _don't_ make a bet?” Miki asked the spectacle.  
  
“Then the price it is raised to as final will be the stakes on the losing end.”  
  
Footsteps join them in the knick of time. Holding a glass of rum and coke, Ryo stood at the table. Having left the bar.  
  
“May I ask what is currently going on among you all? I'd  like to take part of this. Only if possible, and if it isn't minded.”  
  
Looking at Ryo, the three of them exchanged glances. Miki's dreadful, while Miko and Akira perked up.  
  
_This is perfect._ Ryo could bid against these two rappers running up for the stakes and win definitely.  
  
“The bet is in session. If you have something to offer, then feel free to have a seat.” The spectator mentions.  
  
“Who the fuck is this?” Ken asked, “Is he affiliated with you punks in any way?”  
  
“He is our ultimate weapon.” Miko smirked, Ryo motions for them to scoot to make room in between Miko and Akira. Taking a seat.  
  
“I would like to vouch as well.” Ryo stated firmly. Akira could already tell Ryo was familiar to this kind of stuff.  
  
Miki gives Akira a look frantically asking, mentally- if this was a good idea.  
  
Ryo was their only hope.  
  
“What is the current proposition?”  
  
“Thirty thousand.”  
  
Ryo keeps a calm, straight face. “Alright. Forty thousand.”  
  
“Fifty.”  
  
“Sixty thousand.”  
  
“Might wanna slow down there.” Ken challenged, “We've got a whole lotta time to spare.”  
  
“As do I.” Ryo rested a hand on his cheek. “Seventy thousand.”  
  
_Eighty._  
  
_Eighty five._  
  
_Ninety._  
  
The rest three wait in anticipation, Akira knew Ryo was capable of taking these bastards on. He could see the look on Kousuke and Ken’s faces. They were growing skittish and just barely tried to hide it. The more they raised the prices.  
  
By the time they've reached up to the hundred thousands, the two other competitors were reaching their limits.  
  
_All that big talk, huh._ Akira finds himself smirking along with Miko. Ryo doesn't crack a smile. He talks casually. Like he's been dealing, _gambling_ for a living. A perfected solid expression, crushing the men underneath his feet without mercy.  
  
“Three hundred grand.” Ryo settled with. That was it. Ken and Kousuke were silent. Clearly unable to go any higher than that, likely even higher than they could owe without leaving them in deep water.  
  
“We could do this all day, boys.” Ryo taunted, “Or we could put an end to this nonsense and maybe…” He drawled out, low and teasing, “Leave it us to vouch for _our_ boys and give up.” He winked.  
  
“Holy shit.” Miko gaped. “You really are a cold fucking bitch.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo smiles a little. “We have a deal?” He asked the spectator.  
  
Ken and Kousuke had nothing, certainly. In humiliation, they decide to call it a deal. And three hundred grand was final in their bet.  
  
Miki, Akira, and Miko cheered. Pumping their fists in the air and patting Ryo on the back. Screaming on the top of their lungs. Ryo was startled at first by all the affectionate, diligent touches - but it makes him chuckle.  
  
Of course, they were _not happy._ Threatening to take back the current proposal and take it down a notch. But Ryo stepped in front of Akira, Miki, and Miko protectively on instinct.  
  
He wasn't having it.  
  
_“If you lay a finger on any of them,”_ Ryo warned fiercely, _“I will make sure to dig up your graves and bury you alive. A deal's a deal.”_  
  
They backed down after that. Akira had to admit aloud how _hot_ that was since he probably wouldn't have the guts to stand up to those assholes and tell them off.  
  
“That was so awesome!” Miko exclaimed. “You totally saved us!”  
  
“Did you… did you _mean_ the burying alive part?” Miki asked, on their way back to the bar.  
  
“Of course I did.” Ryo said without missing a beat. Miki appears appalled.  
  
“You know… I'm not even gonna ask but I'm not surprised.” Akira said. He's known Ryo long enough. “You do know when you bury someone alive you could kill someone.”  
  
Ryo shrugged lightly. “That's the idea.” He said, composed. “Is it not?”  
  
Akira doesn't question that further.  
  
Now that the bidding was settled, the guests began to form a larger crowd at the center waiting for the performances to start.  
  
Their competitors went first, and as long as the music started going - it hadn't really mattered whether it was exceptional or not.  
  
They were really the most excited when it was time for Wamu's crew to get on stage. Already, they were favorable. Likely the ones screaming the loudest. Ryo didn't understand the thrill everyone was experiencing but he cheers anyway. Akira yelled _those are our friends up there! Isn't that awesome?_ Miki and Miko screaming on the top of their lungs.    
  
A shout out was dedicated to them specially before their song. Now, the array of people were singing along - jumping on the balls of their feet in some type of bob. Akira and Miko forced the other two to join the crowd of people, the beat of the music thrumming in their ears and the ground vibrating beneath them.  
  
Akira’s having so much fun he absentmindedly threw an arm around Ryo’s shoulder to get him energized. The atmosphere of the place was electrifying, and practically contagious. Just from their words, spitting rhymes a mile a minute can make the crowd go wild.  
  
That's what made them so _amazing._ True musicians. Bodies were pressed up against them and there wasn't any space to breathe, just barely. Bouncing and nodding their heads, mouthing along to the words.  
  
It wasn't until the first couple songs they performed was over, announcing that they were going to do an encore - a [cover](https://youtu.be/rdOWMsc1oEQ) for their final song for the night before the club would resume to their more regular activities as an afterparty.  
  
This one started much more slower to get the circle of people to wind down. Before it had picked up in its cadence once more. An upbeat, bittersweet piece, and it was a suitable song to end the gig making it a pleasant experience.  
  
If it weren't for Ryo’s help Wamu and the guys wouldn't have earned all that money, winning for the most favored when it came to their performances. The boys were ecstatic hearing the news upon meeting them backstage and endlessly thanking Ryo for being _legit_. Miki called for a celebration.  
  
Akira’s relieved to get some fresh air heading back outside through an exit at another corner of the club’s premise. As much as he enjoyed the time spent in there, he was glad to finally be able to _breathe_ again.  
  
He watched Ryo talk with the girls, but as Miko and Miki exchanged words between Ryo and the other guys they've got caught up into arguing about something nonsensical. It was decided that they go to a pancake house they know across the city street they were currently on that was open twenty four hours. First a vote was suggested, but that grew quickly into a vigorous argument as well. Wamu and Gabi insisted they choose since the celebration was dedicated to their success of their gig.  
  
He couldn't help but make sure Ryo was enjoying himself. Noticing he grew quiet, falling back behind the other friends. As Akira tended to put his two cents into whatever topic they were heatedly discussing about, he fell back behind as well.  
  
“How was your first gig?” He asked, nudging Ryo’s arm playfully.  
  
“Sort of barbaric, but tolerable.”  
  
“Did you like their music?”  
  
“Somewhat. I enjoyed the encore. The words had spoken out to me and I found them enabling.”  
  
“Personally I think they're pretty good. Not only just because they're our friends, you know. But we try to come down to these grimy places to let them know we appreciate what they do. It's their dream.” Akira explained. “They're really happy for what you did for them. For all of us.”  
  
“They're your friends and they're important to you.” Ryo mentions simply. “I only felt the need to show my generosity but I don't consider it worth the praise. They're the ones who put the most effort.”  
  
“You're amazing.”  
  
Ryo laughs. “Akira.” He punched Akira’s arm lightly. “Oh please.”  
  
“Thanks for coming with us tonight. The Mikis fucking _love_ you. The guys think you're the real _mvp_ , apparently. It really means a lot to me.” Akira said in a hushed tone.  
  
“I wouldn't miss it.” Ryo replied warmly. “Thank you for inviting me, hon. It was a splendid time. I've never experienced something like that before.”  
  
“Ye--yeah…” Akira stammered. “Uh. Anytime. I'm glad to have helped somehow.”  
  
Ryo chuckles. Akira blushed harder.  
  
Over the arguments going on about how _water is wet_ in front of them, Akira fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I'm also sorry about them.”  
  
“I like your friends. They're very entertaining.”  
  
“Now that they know you I'm sure they're not going to stop annoying the shit out of me.”  
  
“And that's a bad thing, because?”  
  
“Jeez, Akira.” Miki intervenes their conversation. “Should have told us we were hogging Ryo too much.”  
  
“Hurry it up, lovebirds!” Wamu shouted. “My grandma walks faster than you two!”  
  
“We could be ruining their moment!” Miko scolded. There's snickering among them.  
  
“See, this is why.” Akira muttered to Ryo before shouting for them to hold their fucking horses. It's not like they were a far distance away from them. Wamu doesn't seem to pleased with that response, and it results in Akira yelling _suck my dick_ \- causing Ryo to laugh.  
  
“Walk slower just to piss them off.” Akira whispered.  
  
“You're so silly.” Ryo shakes his head. But he complied anyway. As if their pacing couldn't grow anymore slower. Miko called for them to get their asses back with the group or she'll drag them there. Ryo and Akira falling in line with them all on the way to the restaurant.  
  
The reason why this place was chosen specifically was because a friend Miko knew worked here. He was a friend of everyone else’s and it's not often they get to see him while he worked. It's the city, so of course it would be crowded here too for the night.  
  
Ryo helped the girls secure a booth for the rest of them. The wait didn't take long since a group left shortly during their wait. The boys waste no time running to claim their spots. Akira included. He saved a spot for Ryo, leaving room for Miki and Miko to sit beside him on their side on the booth.  
  
Even in a place so jampacked they manage to be the loudest table compared to the others.  
  
Ryo sat so close to him that there was practically no space between them. He didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
“There's Koda.” Miko pointed. All of their heads turned to a man wearing an apron, with an undercut and dreads atop his head.  
  
He didn't seem too happy to see them. But regardless, they scream and shout his name in an attempt to embarrass him.  
  
“He works here in the city. We come here sometimes just to mess with him since he knows us.” Akira told Ryo.  
  
Koda was going to be their waiter for the night. Ryo being gracefully introduced to him.  
  
“I am so sorry you have to know these people.” Koda said.  
  
“Don't be a _dick._ You know we're awesome people. Come on!” Miko jests, “Pay your respects!”  
  
Koda glared at them. “Why are you guys here?”  
  
“We came from our gig.” Wamu said. “Wanted to pay our good friend a visit.”  
  
“You really _shouldn't_ have.”  
  
“We did anyway.” Miko smirked with mischief.  
  
Koda makes a disgruntled noise of displeasure. They get settled in pretty quickly as the night progressed. Already the others decided it was a good idea to start telling Ryo embarrassing stories Akira has done - such as one time during a barbecue Miko threw last summer how he stole some of their food and hid them in his clothes.  
  
He was strictly forbidden to _take any_ \- so Akira argued that he didn't have a choice. The stories entertain Ryo dearly and it made Akira want to hide. There's so many similar stories they've told and they could go on and on. The conversation varies, now getting their drinks - it diverted to their usual arguing and banter. (Whenever they asked Ryo for his opinion, he'd give a ambiguous response to make them mull on the topic before the argument proceeded right all over again. _He's a teacher with a PhD, he should know!_ Akira mentioned.That was a crude excuse. Because Ryo didn't have a solid answer for their nonsense logistics.)  
  
This wasn't unusual for a typical friends’ night out. They were loud, flat out roasting and insulting each other and cracking jokes to laugh boisterously at - it's so vulgar and hostile it makes Ryo laugh. Despite how mean it was Miki mentions to Ryo they did this because they were all so close. This was how they showed their affection for each other in a sense. Constantly always scolding them for their behavior. If Akira had an outburst during an argument Ryo tells him to behave - Miko suggesting that he _control his man_ which never helps the situation whatsoever.  
  
Them hollering at the waiters and waitresses. The boys trying to get their numbers, and Miki throwing a sugar packet at them telling them to stop. There was aggressive banging on the tables, Akira had the knack of yelling even though everyone was either sitting next or across from him. But he wasn't the only loudmouth in the bunch.  
  
“Everyone _shut up_ for a second I have something to say.” Miki used a fork to tap against her glass, content with the silence fading in as a result. “Ryo was nice enough to pay for all of this. So this dinner is entirely on him for the sake of your greedy asses.” She explained. “What should you be saying to him?”  
  
An echo of _thank you, Ryo_ and words that pampered him flooded the table in unison.  
  
Ryo waved a hand. “You all don't need to worry about anything. Eat as much as you like. Just be assured that I have it covered.”  
  
“You didn't have to.” Akira’s got pancake stuffed into his mouth as he says this. “I didn't know you agreed to paying for everything.”  
  
“This is a celebration. Please, do feast as your heart desires.”  
  
“This ain't gonna be too much, right?”  
  
“Frankly, I don't give a shit. I'll pay for all of you purely out of kindness. It's no big deal.” He chuckles.  
  
“You're the _best_.” Akira moaned. “We eat a _lot_ by the way.”  
  
“I wouldn't be offering if I hadn't known that.” Ryo’s still on his _first_ plate. They exchange smiles.  
  
Pretty much all of them aside from Miki and Ryo ate like savages. Trying to steal bites out of each other's food and talking with their mouths full. Fighting over the syrup and any other condements. So far, Akira’s choked twice. He will never learn the consequences of eating with his mouth full. Then again, when was he _not._    
  
Miki asks Koda to take a group photo of them with his phone so he could send them to Miko. Miko automatically says she'll add Ryo to their group chat so he could get them too.  
  
Their table is filled with food by that point.  
  
_Everybody don't say cheese._ Koda said, holding up his phone camera. They say cheese anyway. They've all got their arms looped around one another. Miki leaning back to be closer to Ryo and Akira - Akira grinning with wide teeth putting up the bunny ears behind Ryo’s head. A warm smile plastered on his expression. The guys are throwing up signs with their fingers and Miko stuck her tongue out.  
  
Koda snapped a couple pictures. Gabi and Wamu complained that they blinked, and Koda says he wasn't doing any retakes. The table echoes with joyful laughter.  
  
People began to clear out as the hours passed by. Wamu mentioned that they had to head out again since they were going to be at the afterparty. Likely people wanted to meet with them for more business. Parting ways saying goodbye with some hugs and fist bumps.  
  
It was late out. Leaving Miki, Miko, Akira, and Ryo to spread out - the two girls taking the seats across the booth- their table clearing out after their desert. Since the subway was likely going to be a _chore_ to get through, Koda was generous enough to give them a ride home in his car. His boyfriend was waiting for him at home awhile now and he was ready to clock out. He was about to finish up his shift.  
  
“We'll be outside waiting for Koda.” Miki said. She's holding Miko’s hand as the two rise from the booth. “It smells like cleaning products in here and I need some fresh air.”  
  
“See you guys there.” Miko lightly ruffled Akira’s hair. She does finger guns at Ryo, Miki giving them a smile as they leave the restaurant.  
  
“Man, I'm so full.” Akira groaned. “I've never eaten this much… since… since twenty four hours ago.”  
  
“I should probably call Thomas.” Ryo said tiredly.  
  
“Why?” Akira blurted. “It's like midnight. You should just come to my place.”  
  
Ryo blinked. “No… I couldn't possibly.” He declined. “I wouldn't want to be intruding.”  
  
“Bullshit. Wamu's gonna be partying all night, signing autographs and getting laid. He's not coming home anytime soon tonight.” Akira snorted. “Just come over. Stay the night.”   
  
“Would that be alright?”  
  
“Yeah! It's not the first time you've come over. My house is your house. I don't wanna say the actual meaning of it and fuck it up horribly but you know what I mean.”  
  
“ _Mi casa es su casa_ \- yes. Don't worry. The language is my native tongue.”  
  
“Fucking hell.” Akira sighed. Making Ryo giggle. Akira rolling his eyes. “Let's go meet ‘em outside.”  
  
He's getting tired of sitting on his ass. It's been two hours. They hang with the girls for another half an hour before Koda comes to join them.  
  
His car was parked somewhere else farther away. Downtown you usually had to _pay_ for parking so who the hell knew how that worked out. A black BMW pulling up in front of them on the street they waited on. Window rolling down and car honking.  
  
Miko took the front seat next to Koda. Miki, Akira, and Ryo squished themselves in the backseat. The car was small so there wasn't much space in between them to even buckle their seatbelts.  
  
They give the directions to Miko and Miki's place. They lived farther than Akira and Wamu off campus. Spending the ride looking through the group photos on Snapchat and laughing at them. It was goofy overall and no one was trying to look their _best_ but they were memorable. Talking about the whole night out.  
  
The girls leave first when Koda reached their destination. Akira smiles when Miki and Miko hugged both Ryo and Akira before going back to their building. (Akira doesn't miss the _bye, darlings_ \- that comes from Ryo in reply, which was cute) Saying their goodbyes to Koda lastly.  
  
It was one thirty am upon reaching Akira’s place. Ryo politely thanking Koda for the ride, Akira giving his thanks by giving Koda daps.    
  
Ryo complained about how his feet were hurting from walking so much. After a period of grumbling, Akira agreed to help take off Ryo’s shoes. Telling Ryo to get on his back so he could take them back to his place. Ryo obliged.  
  
It was difficult to hold Ryo’s shoes while giving him a piggyback ride but he tries nonetheless. Securely holding Ryo’s thighs and occasionally lifting him higher so he doesn't fall.  
  
Once again they've got the place to themselves.  
  
“Thank you again.” Ryo whispers.  
  
“Mhm.” Akira muttered under his breath. Ryo laughs lightly and kisses Akira on the cheek. Making Akira blush.

Ryo carefully lowered himself down to the floor.

“...How's your feet?” Akira asked shyly.  
  
“Better.”  
  
They go straight to Akira’s bedroom, first getting settled in. Akira leaves Ryo’s shoes by the door. He takes off his in his bedroom and throws them somewhere obscurely. There's a difference between them both. Akira never likes to be tidy about shit. Even if it shocked Ryo at how he didn't give two fucks. Look at his bedroom already since he hasn't cleaned it in days. Not that Wamu's was any better.  
  
Akira pulled out his dusty laptop to stream movies on. He was forced to clean the keyboard because Ryo was disgusted by the food crumbs stuck inside and all the excess _dust_ on it.  
  
They weren't going to whip up anything at two am in the morning. So Akira just took a box of apple jacks left open from the kitchen and shoved his hand inside to devour handfuls of it.  
  
“That is so unsanitary.” Ryo said. “Why would you eat it like that?”  
  
“Who gives a fuck. It's like eating a bag of chips. Plus we don't have any milk.” Akira shrugged. Cereal falls out of his mouth. “You want some?”  
  
“I'll have to get a bowl first.”  
  
“What's the difference?”  
  
“It's a more appropriate and proper way.”  
  
“Okay. _Your highness._ If it makes you comfortable we got bowls in the cabinet.”  
  
Ryo leaves briefly to get a said bowl for himself.  
  
“You're very picky.”  
  
“Unlike you I know how to be civilized.”  
  
Akira poured some cereal into Ryo’s bowl. “You're still eating it with your hands anyway.”  
  
“I'd rather consume food from a bowl where it belongs in on the majority than the package like a primitive animal.”  
  
“Take it easy there Charles Darwin, I just prefer to eat my cereal from the box.”  
  
Ryo nudged him. Usually Akira would suggest movies but he ends up agreeing to documentaries. Finding those more interesting.  
  
Just like Ryo has been influencing Akira, Akira doing the same for Ryo. Here he was making Ryo eat cereal without milk in a bowl with him casually making commentary on a documentary about ufo’s and men in black. He notices Ryo starts to curse way more often around him. Understands the unknown terms and phrases he uses and even says that himself without even realizing. He gets more aggressive and got into the habit of arguing with Akira about nonsense even if all Akira talked about was bullshit at times. But he still had the modesty and form of elegance that made Ryo himself. His smart ass remarks to everything Akira says wrong and getting annoyed when Akira called him _Jimmy Neutron_ or any other smart philosopher that ever lived to mock him.  
  
Having finished the entire cereal box, the current film they were watching finished. Ryo scrolled for the next one. Popping tiny apple jacks into his mouth. Akira reaches to take some, and Ryo pulls his hand from the mouse pad to smack Akira on the arm.  
  
“ _No._ ” He glared. “This is _my_ food. Not yours.”  
  
“I'm still hungry and I finished all of mine.”  
  
“So get your own food.”  
  
“Fuck that. Gimme some.”  
  
It was a dick move to steal Ryo’s food but Akira pretty much did it all the time. Taking all of his bags of chips and snacks if Ryo had any and would smirk and say _mine now_ \- before booking it far from Ryo as fast as possible. He was a _grinch_ \- but he just loved messing with Ryo.  
  
It didn't take long for them to start fighting over it and forgetting about choosing another film to watch.  
  
“Akira!” Ryo whined, “I advise that you stop being so greedy.”  
  
Ryo wasn't giving up the cereal, so Akira grabbed Ryo’s waist instinctively and dug his fingers into Ryo’s sides.  
  
He noticed the way Ryo jumped slightly. He sets the bowl aside out of Akira’s reach, as if he were protecting it.  
  
“What was that?” Akira’s eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
“My sides are _sensitive._ ” Ryo hissed.  
  
“Where are you most ticklish?”  
  
“My stomach. Akira Fudo. Don't you dare touch me.” Ryo scooted back on the bed.  
  
“Come here. I'm not gonna do anything.” Akira lied. “Where you going?”  
  
“Keep your distance and do not come near me.”  
  
“C’mere!” Akira beckons. “Stop being a pussy.”  
  
“I'm going to hurt you so badly if you touch me--” Ryo warned. He makes his way back to the foot of the bed. Akira took it as a chance to wrap his arms around Ryo, lifting him up - grinning at the scream he hears before body slamming Ryo onto the bed with a playful roar.  
  
“ _Tickle attack_!” His fingers are clawing into Ryo’s sides. He relishes in the uncontrollable laughter and quiet yelps that escapes Ryo’s lips.  
  
“Akir-a! Ple- _a-se_! I beg of you! I _demand_ you stop!” Ryo pleaded, squirming and writhing underneath Akira.  
  
“Not if you give me the apple jacks.”  
  
“Over my dead, _rotting_ body--” Ryo makes a tiny noise similar to a squeak. “I--I beg for mercy! Spare me, please! I _yield! I yield!_ ”  
  
Despite the kicking directly at his face and the wild thrashing Akira pinned him down stoutly and refused to let Ryo wiggle free.  
  
Akira was having too much fun with this. Too much fun. His fingers slowed their harsh movements. But never ceasing completely. Venturing their way up Ryo’s shirt to feel soft, cool skin that felt warmer under his fingertips.  
  
Ryo shifted, shuddering visibly.  
  
“You like that?” Akira taunted suggestively. He didn't realize how his voice dropped an octave.  
  
Ryo’s breath hitches. Involuntarily, eliciting a soft moan and he shivers again. His lips, a soft pink are parted - what sounded like Akira's name leaving his lips ever so quietly Akira almost missed it.  
  
_Hold up._ Akira froze. What the fuck was he doing. What was _that_? He rose abruptly. Getting off from on top of Ryo. Slowly. Cautiously. Proceeding what he had just heard. His face felt so _hot_ and his heart hammering loudly in his ribcage.  
  
He turned into a flustered mess within seconds. Ryo sat up quickly.  
  
“Uh… uh--”  
  
“My apologies.” Ryo said, guilty. “I did not intend for it to come out. It was completely against my will.”  
  
“No-- no.” Akira struggled to speak, ears burning and ignoring the scratchy tone of arousal in his voice. “Its-- it's cool. You're good.”  _That was hot._  
  
“I could not have helped it even if I tried.”  
  
“Its ah-- it's fine. I'm just gonna pretend you didn't just fucking _moan_ \--”  
  
“You were at fault because you were _enticing_ me.”  
  
“Enticing--” Akira spluttered, “That's-- That's _still_ not _fair_! You can't just do that! I wasn't expecting that and it threw me off guard. Just--” He groaned loudly, hiding his face into his hands. “ _God damn it Ryo!”_  
  
He was slightly turned on, frustrated, and wanted to either smother Ryo with a pillow, or tickle him some more and do something he would regret if he pounced on Ryo again.  
  
Ryo chuckles.  
  
“What the hell is so funny?”  
  
“You're so adorable, Akira. I adore your modesty. Have you never heard someone make a noise out of pleasure before?” He teased.  
  
“I have in person but-- but-- you _know_ \--” _I'm fucking attracted to you._ This was probably Ryo’s payback.  
  
“I'll go fetch us some more and we could share if that makes you happy.” Ryo compromised.  
  
“Yeah. Cool.” Akira blurted out. _Wow. He made Ryo moan. He did that._  
  
Ryo allowed him to do _that._ That had to mean _something_.  
  
Christ, it was _torment_ being stuck in this _in-between_ of their friendship. As if it were _more_ but never reached over the boundaries. Instead, stuck playing this game of _whatever_ the fuck it was.  
  
Things to back to normal after that. Akira chooses a movie this time.  
  
Time slowly drifted to half past three. His arm draped around Ryo’s waist, bowl of cereal long finished. Ankles are touching and Ryo ends up falling asleep on Akira’s shoulder.  
  
It's been a long day for them both. Akira’s eyes constantly fluttering. Fighting to stay awake.  
  
He put the cereal bowl on the floor. Shutting the laptop. No more movies for tonight. If he stays up any later he was going to pass out while sitting up. Impossible. But Akira falls asleep in weirdest of ways if he doesn't lie down on a fucking bed.  
  
“Hey.” He rubbed Ryo’s arm gently. Coaxing him awake.

Ryo makes a noise, a _hum_ or some sorts. Their ankles separate and Ryo lifts his head from Akira’s shoulder. “Lie back with me. You don't wanna get a sore neck and back in the morning.”  
  
“Akira?” Ryo whispers.  
  
“Yeah, I'm right here.”  
  
Ryo responds by throwing his arms around Akira tightly - Akira loses all the air in his lungs - collapsing on top of the mattress. Ryo drapes a leg over Akira and practically clings to him like a koala. Something soft wedges itself in Akira’s face. Something soft and _squishy._  
  
His eyesight is covered by Ryo’s breasts. He's too out of it to complain. Before he could even call out to Ryo in a sleep induced, husked tone - Ryo was fast asleep again. Akira’s voice muffled in between Ryo’s bosom.  
  
If he were fully awake right now. He would be flustered all over again. But this was fine. He finds them comfortable. Smushing his face in them. Humming contentedly.  
  
This was nice.  
  
Akira sleeps like a baby. A hand lazily draped over Ryo’s thigh. Meanwhile, the other hugging Akira’s head - _literally_ \- in a firm, cherishing grip.  
  
His free arm, where Ryo’s body was half lying on, was going to lose all its circulation of blood in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The encore song the rappers perform at the gig is U Said by Lil Peep. I chose it personally for certain reasons. Lol, I swear I don't have bad music taste but out of all the diverse choices I have this one spoke to me.
> 
> I'm excited to see you lovelies again in the next two weeks for a _two part_ wild ride of chapters. I will be showing previews on my tumblr (and, maybe twitter), so make sure to check the **[expensive taste fic tag](http://devilmans.co.vu/tagged/fic%3A-expensive-taste)** for updates!


	9. Extravagant Vacation - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira processed those words. He let out a breathy, wheezing laugh. “You're asking me if I can pretend to be engaged to you just so I can come to some fancy fucking dinner? Are you fucking with me?” 
> 
> “As much as I'd like to say yes. No. I am not fucking with you.” 
> 
> “You almost got me there. Good one.” 
> 
> “Akira. Look at my face and tell me if I am joking with you right now.” 
> 
> “You mean that I _have_ to do this?” Akira asked, appalled. 
> 
> “So I take it as a yes then.” 
> 
> _“Hell no.”_
> 
> Ryo massaged his temples. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is automatically getting split into two parts, or more -- if i get _too_ carried away which is highly likely since I already have -- like I promised. Have some fluffy ryokira and some demonbird (silene x jenny) for the next two to three chapters and some more shenanigans to come and enjoy this monstrosity that cannot be stopped. There's a whole lot of dinner schemes and partying + dancing going on here so it gets wild.
> 
> Also, heads up. I'm bumping up the rating not only for mature themes and shit but because I think it's finally time to imply that we are heading into _that_ territory at some point, in-between these chapters, but I'm not telling y'all when. Until then. :)
> 
> (I recommend you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlvTL7gGnuw) for the dancing scene if you wanna feel the vibes I was feelin for it.)

This can't be.  
  
Ryo was home again. Slowly and slowly wanting to embrace death for long hours of working, stress - _blood, sweat_ , _and tears_ all at once. Tediously sorting through mail after he had his bath. A cigarette hanging from his lips.  
  
Jenny sent him another letter. He's been waiting for her to write back for weeks. He was patient with her. Ryo expected to read a letter about her business across the country in many different places. The same old, same old.  
  
But he reads the words over and over: _I will be visiting the US again, and my spouse will be helping a few colleagues of my own travelling here as well with business partners to host a welcome back party. My flight is scheduled this Friday and I will be arriving in the morning. I can now send texts again, so I would like for you to come and see me there._  
  
His heart fluttered with joy. It's similar to the kind of happiness he feels when he's around Akira. But Jenny was _family._ And she was coming back in town. Even if it was just temporarily. Ryo couldn't hope for any more.  
  
It's been _years._ Letters and phone calls only make up for the distance. She's never really available to video chat. Resorting to old fashioned communication. This was real. This was happening.  
  
All of this other useless mail becomes unimportant. He rips them up and trashes them. He's spent the whole night reading over the letter.  
  
He can't believe he's saying this. But someone should pinch him. This sounds more like a dream. _More_ than just a dream. That wasn't run on bottles of alcohol or a jar of weed. She wrote back that she was going to _visit_.  
  
And she wanted him to come see her at the airport.  
  
No one is around to see Ryo bounce with excitement. All of his stress and heavy turmoil practically flew out the window.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
It's been ten minutes. Ryo drove his favorite red sports car to the airport Jenny had sent the directions to through text. He doesn't leave right away, sitting in the seat with his sunglasses on. Wearing a faux leather jacket, his plain white v-neck and black bralette- chest unbinded, feeling more comfortable meeting Jenny as himself.

Ryo smokes in his car, because it would be unsanitary to do so in the building. He's nervous, and he couldn't help it.   
  
He's entered ten minutes ago, the heels of his ankle boots _click_ against the marbled floors. Waiting at the gates in anticipation. The last time he's been to one of these places is when he was a kid.   
  
He checks his phone. A minute has passed. Then another.  
  
**Jenny [8:30 A.M]:** Arriving at the terminal shortly. I will be there soon.  
  
It's eight thirty five now.  
  
Ryo shoved his sweaty palms in his pockets. He's only this nervous when he thinks he doesn't look _pretty_ enough for Akira.  
  
He put his phone away. But he flips his wrist to check his watch. As the seconds go by, he looks around. For a glimpse of sublimely _red_ somewhere in the crowd.  
  
He isn't prepared when he finally sees it. Clutching the handle of a luggage. Wearing her usual blazer and trousers. The faint clicking of her stilettos against the floors fade into his ears.    
  
His feet are picking up on its own. He's been so nervous that he couldn't even _sit._  
  
Her strides are leisurely. She's not in a hurry. But Ryo could tell she's spotted him. Their eyes meeting. A vibrant shade of lively beryl.  
  
Meeting Jenny up close made Ryo feel sentimental. He holds his breath. Unaware of the laboured one he let out, assuring himself that this was real.    
  
“Hello, Ryo.” Her voice is soothing and tranquil. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, my child.”  
  
“Welcome back.” Ryo whispered. He tries to stand tall. Look dignified, as if he had confidence. “It's… it's very good to see you, Jenny.”  
  
Even now, he thought of saying _mother_ \- but he still couldn't bring himself to. His chest feels heavy. “It's been awhile.”  
  
“Yes it has.” Jenny's smile is all too the same. She is all too the same. Never having changed. “You have grown so much since the last I have seen you. You have blossomed beautifully.”

"It feels much better to hear so coming from you." Ryo smiled, "Thank you."

"Your hair has grown again."

Ryo's eyes blinked wide, fingers reaching to play with the strands of hair that fell even past his shoulders. He's been letting his hair grow out lately. Missing the comfort of having long hair before he had trimmed it back to barely reaching his collarbones. His golden locks naturally feeling more full with bouncy, luscious curls.

"I always admired it that way." Jenny complimented. Ryo didn't feel as insecure about it anymore. She's seen his hair at this length as well.   
  
It's very hard to keep his composure. Extremely. When people see Ryo, they never would _dare_ to think he was the emotional type. Just one, stone cold bitch.  
  
But at the mentioning of family- let alone seeing the only family he's ever bothered to keep in touch with. How Ryo _wanted_ people to see him didn't matter anymore. Jenny knew the real Ryo. Akira knew the real Ryo. But unlike Jenny, he hadn't known everything.  
  
“And you haven't changed at all.” Ryo tries to joke. But he can feel his voice crack. Falling into a pained, yearning whisper. “I-- I missed you.”  
  
“As have I.” Jenny's mirthful reply brings inclination. It's rather powerful enough to bring dejection. Ryo’s breath hitches. The tears are falling down before he can stop it. The moisture in his eyes too late to blink back.  
  
He doesn't feel grown up. He feels like a _kid_ again. He hated it. But the tears won't stop.  
  
Jenny's hands are placed on his shaking shoulders. Ryo’s reaching to wipe the tears staining his cheeks. Making them flush a deep red. He feels anguish and elation at the same time. He thinks he feels even more than that.  
  
Her arms wrap around Ryo’s frame to embrace him. Jenny is warm. She hugs Ryo tenderly. Protective, like a mother bear would to her young one.  
  
_Motherly._ Ryo’s arms are hesitantly returning the hug. He's trembling so much and he isn't sure _how_ he should return it. He clings to her, practically. Weeping into her chest.  
  
To be around someone you cherish and who you could call family. Ryo’s been deprived of that so long that he's missed that feeling.  
  
“I thought you'd never come back.” It's likely to he muffled in the fabric of Jenny's blazer. But her firm hold assured Ryo. Consoled him. That she was here.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
They had a lot of time to spare. The early morning spent in a café an hour away from the airport. Ryo offered to store Jenny's baggage in the trunk of his car.  
  
She said her spouse would be picking her up in the afternoon and she had free time to catch up with Ryo. He's telling her about how life has been so far, while she silently listens. It only makes him happier. His job. Moving to a new home. His kids. It even surprised him at how much he told Jenny about his students. He was terribly fond of them and it was embarrassing to admit.  
  
Their cups of coffee cooled in do time, coffee cakes for breakfast. Ryo talks animatedly. _You've missed so much._ He breathes. Then he stops himself from only sharing about himself and asks Jenny what she's been up to.

They don't talk about Ryo's father. Ryo preferred to talk about how much he's moved on, rather. Straying far away from the topic. He struggled to bring it up and Jenny understood that, never questioning it.

Ryo skims past the topic of drugs and perhaps recklessly ruining the five months he's stayed clean by going to the Sabbath and doing even  _more_ \-- closely falling back into the habit again. He didn't want to drag Jenny into how he's been coping all these years.

That was his business, his faults and mistakes to handle. But somehow, Ryo could tell that she knew to an extent the hardships.

She knew not to question Ryo about it, only when Ryo absolutely needed to address it.  
  
He remembers she's more busier than he is. Somehow, they happened to be on break at the same time. Well, Jenny's come overseas to wind down for a good two weeks. The school Ryo works at will be closing due to a week and a half break starting next week. He couldn't be anymore relieved that he wouldn't be occupied too much that he couldn't spend time with Jenny.  
  
Then she brings up the topic of _suitors_ and Ryo’s cheeks flare up. _Jenny!_ He whispers furiously, already - he feels like he's a kid again.  
  
“I'm sure you have met someone who provides nothing but happiness for you at this point. You are a full grown adult.” She said, presumably.  
  
“I--” Ryo pursed his lip. “I am _talking_ to someone.”  
  
“So you are seeing someone? And you have yet to tell me in any of your letters.”  
  
“Well, ah-- we _aren't_ \--” Ryo notices the slight broadening of Jenny's eyes. He wasn't going to endure the disappointment that comes with the actual truth. “I am not _just_ seeing them-- they in fact are my _suitor_ but also--” He can't believe he's saying this. “My-- my _fiance_ as well.”  
  
He dropped himself down in a rabbit hole he can't climb out of.  
  
“Ah. Were you planning to surprise me upon my arrival, child?”  
  
“You know it would ruin it if I hadn't waited on informing you in person.” Ryo goes along with it. “It would only be so _very_.”  
  
“Is he a wealthy businessman? Perhaps a CEO or a lawyer? You always had such fine and expensive taste for the things that you pick.”  
  
_Oh, please. Akira was penniless and flying by the seat of his pants._ The thought of admitting that nearly made Ryo choke on his coffee. Holding the mug to his lips.  
  
“I haven't mentioned that my pick on things vary from time to time.” He said weakly.  
  
“Oh?” Jenny sounds almost mischievous.  
  
“Not the most… _extravagant_ of the bunch but he's plausible because of his genuine charms.” Ryo explained. “Besides, status doesn't matter to me when it comes to becoming acquainted with other people.”  
  
“You always preferred to do what you wanted. After all.” Jenny is delighted.  
  
“Because I've learned from you.” Ryo said matter-of-factly.  
  
She's independent and has succeeded in all these years because she _knew_ what she wanted and took on her ambitions. The path she followed Ryo used to only dream of accomplishing.  
  
“The welcome back party is going to be Monday night at our rented chateau. We will all be celebrating my arrival and the break that we've earned with many of our colleagues flying down just to attend. Silene and I would love if you've brought your fiancè along to accompany you to dinner with us first. We will handle the reservations and all you need are the details of location and time.” Jenny explained. “Does that sound good?”  
  
_Oh._  
  
Monday night. That was in _two_ days. He had to ask Akira to come along with him to dinner. Within these two days.  
  
“Not at all.” Ryo smiles. “Anything to spend time with you. I believe I haven't met Silene since you've only mentioned her.” He knew Silene was Jenny's lover for a couple years now and their first night they've met each other was at a social gathering. He finds himself quite envious of their story that held some banality: Silene was all alone at the table of beverages. While everyone socialized, she preferred to silently watch and be in their shadows. Seemingly lost. Ashen hair that fell down past her shoulders - pulchritudinous. She stood out so alluringly, how could have anyone looked past her? Jenny hadn't. That's when Jenny sought her out and introduced herself.  
  
Jenny knows what she wants. And she can get it _however_ she needed, whatever it took. That's how she and Silene came to be. It wasn't long until they fell madly in love and Jenny proposed. She surprised Ryo with the news _after_ the damn wedding happened and it made him _livid_. Still, he was happy for them.  
  
“I told her about you. So much, actually. She will be delighted to see you.” Jenny said.  
  
“Wonderful.” Ryo chuckles. “I figured.”  
  
Ryo hasn't even fucking told Akira about Jenny.  
  
He's having another dilemma.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Telling Akira should be simple. It should be easy. Shouldn't it? _Hey, so -- my mom -- no, a family member of mine sounds more suitable -- asked me to come to dinner with her wife and she wanted me to invite you since I mentioned you to her._  
  
That sounded good. At first. But then there's the part where Ryo slips that they're fucking _engaged_ and instead of a friend, Ryo meant _fiancè_.  
  
There's no _possible_ way to break this all to Akira without sounding like a _lunatic._  
  
But he has two days. And he promised Jenny! He was panicking.  
  
If he were to be honest. There is one person he _can_ now turn to.  
  
Miki happened to be going shopping when he texted her frantically and she told Ryo they can meet there to tag along.  
  
“ _What?!_ ” Was her response. Spitting out all of her smoothie on the floor.  
  
Ryo dragged her to a bench in the middle of Macy’s.  
  
“I would appreciate if you didn't vocalize your disturbance of the situation so loudly, but _yes_.”  
  
“Why couldn't you just say you two were _friends_?” She blanched.  
  
“I found myself terribly conflicted. In other words. I panicked.”  
  
“So you just went and said Akira was your fiancè?”  
  
“Now that I've _said_ it you would be completely insane if you expect me to take it _back_.” Ryo stated. “It is what it is I'm afraid and I have until _tomorrow_.”  
  
“Well-- are you okay with bringing someone else, maybe?”  
  
“Like _Hell_ I would bring some _nincompoop_ to meet Jenny. The problem lies within the fact that Akira is the only person I can _trust_. I've known him the longest. He's a--” He trailed off. “Ah--”  
  
“A what?” Miki asked.  
  
“I don't believe I know exactly _what_ we are but--”  
  
“Hee.” Miki grinned. “That so?”  
  
“It would only make _sense_!” Ryo flushed, saying in defense. “Also, I can't bring myself to tell her that it was a lie and bail last minute.”  
  
“You kinda did lie about engaged part.”  
  
“Please don't make me panic.”  
  
“I'm just saying.” Miki said. “If you don't mind asking Akira to be your, I dunno, fake fiancé -- you should go for it. Yeah he's gonna flip his shit but what can I say? He's Akira. He's dramatic over _everything._ ”  
  
“I thought about it. But I don't even tell him about my family or what goes on personally in that part of my life. He's completely in the _dark._ Even if I wanted to ask do you think he'd make a _decent_ fiancè?”  
  
Miki sipped her smoothie. Making an expression that filled Ryo with immense dread. “You're really asking me that question. When I think we both know the answer to that.” She _snorted_ through her nose. “I'm sorry but--” She laughed rambunctiously, smacking her thigh and doubling over.  
  
“Oh man! Akira being anyone’s _fiancé_!” She's in tears. Ryo wants to _die._  
  
Miki placed a hand on Ryo’s shoulder, leaning against him. Wheezing. “ _Haha--_ okay, that was a good one.”  
  
“I wasn't--” Ryo said, embarrassed. “I wasn't joking.”  
  
Miki cackled again. Raising her head from Ryo’s shoulder. “Oh, you. I can see why he says you're funny as hell sometimes.”  
  
“Please tell me if this is a good idea.” Ryo implored. “I have to tell him as _soon_ as possible.”  
  
“If this is really important to you then you gotta do it.” Miki suggested. “Listen, it's either now or never. Personally I have no idea if this would actually work out. At all. But like, have faith.”  
  
“That helps, somewhat.” Ryo decided he could go with that reassurance. “I never had a _real_ suitor. You know. I meet someone and next thing I know they take thousands of dollars from me and vanish without a trace.”  
  
“ _Yeesh_.” Miki frowned. “At least keep in contact or leave a tip for your services.”  
  
“Miki, darling. You're the only person I can count on to give me words of motivation and wisdom.”  
  
“Okay so like. Akira’s at tutoring right now on campus since he's having some trouble with schoolwork and will be leaving around three or something. That's in a good two hours.” Miki said. “You know Akira. You guys are close. You _talk._ So just… _talk_. Talk like you normally would. Be yourself. Don't turn and run away with your tail between your legs. If you're nervous, remember that it will be… maybe, not entirely, but _totally_ fine.”  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
“You got this.” Miki said. “If it makes you feel any better we can go shopping some more and get Starbucks.”  
  
“A caramel latte would be the best fitting remedy for this situation, definitely.” Ryo breathed. “I accept.”  
  
“You can come to me anytime you know.” Miki said warmly. Smiling. “Boy problems, not all too different from girl problems. For us at least.”  
  
Now that was assuring enough.  
  
  
Getting Akira to hang and talk with him was the easy part. He waits by Akira’s campus in his car and asks if he wants to go to McDonald's. The enthusiastic _fuck yeah_ in response told Ryo this would go by smoothly.  
  
This is where they usually would agree to get lunch anyway. He doesn't order anything, though. Fetching a couple napkins for Akira while Akira helps himself and decides that he was going to get straight to the point.  
  
There's no time for small talk.  
  
“I need your help.” He said.  
  
“Wha?” Akira asked with his mouth full.  
  
“It's very important.”  
  
“Coul’ i’ wai?” _Translation: could it wait?_ Ryo feels his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
  
“Just… _finish_ , eating please.” He was tired. Placing a hand on his forehead.  
  
That took several graceful minutes.  
  
“Okay I'm done!”  
  
“Wonderful.” Ryo wants to rejoice. “How do I put this. Alright. Someone I can well, I guess, _call_ family - who I've been sending letters to back and forth. Asked of me to come to dinner.”  
  
“Okay.” Akira nods slowly. “Fuck does this have to do with me?”  
  
“I'm _getting_ there.” Ryo put up a finger. “I _might_ have mentioned that I was _seeing_ someone and that sort of someone-- I'm currently--” It made him want to gag saying this. “ _Engaged_ to.”  
  
“Like, a fiancè.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay. Might, or did you actually say it?”  
  
“I said it.”  
  
“ _Are you_?”  
  
Ryo threw his hands in the air. “ _No!”_ He hissed. “I'm not engaged to _anyone_!”  
  
“So what's the problem?” Akira asked, perplexed.  
  
“That _is_ the problem, dingus.” Ryo said heatedly. “I lied to them _about_ it because I _panicked_ and now I'll have to need someone to come with me to this important occasion.”  
  
“I still have no idea _why_ you're telling _me_ this.”  
  
_Do I have to spell it out for you?_ He wanted to ask. “Fool!” Ryo exclaims, “I'm asking _you_ to come _with_ me to this dinner! And meet them!”  
  
Akira processed those words. He let out a breathy, wheezing laugh. “You're asking me if I can _pretend_ to be _engaged_ to you just so I can come to some fancy fucking dinner? Are you fucking with me?”  
  
“As much as I'd like to say yes. No. I am not fucking with you.”  
  
“You almost got me there. Good one.”  
  
“Akira. Look at my face and tell me if I am joking with you right now.”  
  
“You mean that I _have_ to do this?” Akira asked, appalled.  
  
“So I take it as a yes then.”  
  
“ _Hell no._ ”  
  
Ryo massaged his temples. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Not one bit.  
  
“You outta your goddamn mind?”  
  
“It's just for _one_ night. One night.”  
  
“We're not even…!” Akira blushes as he says this, “ _You know--_!”  
  
“Exactly which is why I would like for you to _pretend._ ” Ryo said calmly. “Hence the word, _pretend._ You catch my drift.”  
  
“I can't do this. I ain't doing this. Sorry.” Akira stood up. “Thanks for the food.”  
  
“What!” They weren't even finished. “Where are you _going_?”  
  
“Taking my ass home, which is where I plan to be on my entire two weeks off.”  
  
“But you cannot. I demand you stay here this instant.”  
  
“I gotta go. Ask someone else to do this. Not me. I ain't your guy. Especially if I'm not getting anything out of it.”  
  
_Oh no._ Ryo thinks with horror. _He's leaving. No!_ As Akira walks away something comes to mind.  
  
_If he's not getting anything out of this._  
  
A light bulb appeared above Ryo’s head. He turned around in his seat.  
  
“A single bucket of fried chicken.” He stated valiantly. “I will give you a bucket of it if you help me.”  
  
Akira made a three sixty. Turning right around and striding back to their table. Taking the seat across from Ryo.  
  
“A bucket of fried chicken?” Akira repeated, “Alright. I'm listening.”  
  
Ryo smirked. _Jackpot._ He thinks deviously. “You heard me.”  
  
“What's the catch?”  
  
“There's no catch. Just pretend to be my stupid fiancè to meet my… somewhat, mother.”  
  
“You didn't tell me it was to meet your mom.”  
  
“It’s-- it's complicated.”  
  
“Two buckets.” Akira said.  
  
“One bucket.”  
  
“Three buckets of chicken.”  
  
“You don't want to make bargains with me sweetheart. My patience is thinning. _Very_ quickly.” Ryo clips, “Two buckets. I will buy them. I have money. No problem.”  
  
Akira contemplates. “Alright.” He gives in. “We have a deal.”  
  
“Excellent.” Ryo sighed. “Listen. I know this is a lot to ask for and I can explain. I haven't told you anything and I hate to dump this all on you but you're the only one I can trust and I _don't want_ to ask anyone else. I just can't bring myself to look for other options.”  
  
“Now that you mentioned family. I guess I should've taken this more seriously.” Akira compromised. “Sorry for bailing. You know this type of shit ain't my scene.”  
  
“This is important to me. Which is why we would have to make this work and be believable as possible. But also-- if you don't think you're capable--”  
  
“Say no more. We made a deal didn't we?” Akira intervened, “I'm mostly doing this for the bucket of chicken.”  
  
“We obviously have _a lot_ to work with.” Ryo said. “But I can't thank you enough.”  
  
“I still think this is an insane idea.” Akira responds earnestly. “I already agreed to it so there's no backing out of it. How much time do we got?”  
  
“Until tomorrow night.” Ryo answered.  
  
The look on Akira’s face told Ryo that this really _was_ an insane idea.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
When tomorrow night does roll around, Ryo spent the entire day plotting on how this could actually work.

He gets dressed, spends an hour and a good hectic hour on makeup. Running around his apartment with Toodles following him around wherever he went.

Ryo hasn't heard a word from Akira until late evening. Turns out he _forgot_ and spend the whole day sleeping and playing fucking video games, just now responding to the rapid texts Ryo sent as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

That meant he was  _just now_ getting ready. Considering the fact that it's now eight in the night. What was he thinking assuming that Akira knew how to handle any responsibility what so ever?

 _For Pete's sake._ Ryo inhaled deeply through his nose. Setting down the curling iron and running a brush through his tangled hair. He hated how longer hair was much more harder to manage.

Ryo locked his gold necklace on securely, deciding to keep on the bracelet Akira had given to him for the occasion, his rolex on the other wrist. Okay. He fluffed up his hair in the mirror. He's ready.

He said goodbye to Toodles promising he'd see her later, pampering her extra before he left. If anything comes up, he'd have Miki as backup. She's the only one suitable Ryo would ever trust to dog sit Toodles.

Ryo drove to Akira's building storming over to his place with an outfit in his hands he bought from the store since he didn't trust what atrocity Akira would throw on, as if he was going to a drug fueled house party rather than fancy dinner. Meanwhile Ryo was already dressed in a dark blue, loose blouse, fitting pants and and wedges that matched the color of his top.  
  
He knocked on the door impatiently. “ _Akira_?”  
  
“Just a second! The door’s open but you shouldn't come in yet!” There's a lot of scurrying and fast footsteps. Ryo didn't give a shit.  
  
He barged in anyway, it seems like Wamu wasn't in the home with Akira tonight. “We have approximately an _hour_ or we lose our reservations Jenny kindly made for us at the restaurant and what _have_ you been doing--” He froze at the sight of Akira storming out of his room with nothing but a towel draped over his waist.  
  
Ryo gasped at the _scandalous_ image. “ _Oh my--”_  
  
“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Akira shouted, “What are you doing _in_ here?!”  
  
His towel drops accidently and Ryo places a hand on his chest. Akira’s dripping wet, muscular body exposed right in front of Ryo’s  very eyes trailing southward. Past Akira’s _happy trail_ and the ‘V’ of his hips and _good lord he's hung_.  
  
“Why are you _drenched?”_ Ryo blurted out. “Please explain _this._ ”  
  
“I just came out of the _shower_ and started looking for shit to _wear_ \--”  
  
“ _Put on your towel, I beg of you.”_ Ryo pleaded as he turned around respectively - unable to get the delightful image of Akira’s _trunk_ out of his mind. Probably seconds away from losing all ounces of his control and jumping Akira on the spot.

One of his many fantasies imagined within the comfort of his bathtub has come true.  
  
“Put it on. Is it on?” He asked, frantic. “Akira _please_ put on your towel.”  
  
“I'm coming, alright?! I _told_ you not to come in!”  
  
“My apologies, if I had _known_ you were occupied in the shower I would have waited longer.”  
  
“You can-- you can turn around now. _Fuck._ ”  
  
Ryo reluctantly turned around and seeing Akira simply in a towel was even _worse_. He was still practically butt naked, cock and bollocks.  
  
“I'm really sorry you had to see my dick.” Akira said, more composed than earlier. "You look-- you look really good, by the way."  
  
“Thank you. Just--” Ryo shoved the clothes at Akira’s chest. “Wear this. I'll be waiting by the car. No questions. You _will wear it._ ” He ordered. “Stop pussy footing around and get dressed already.”  
  
He had to leave here. Immediately.

Ryo waits outside by his car, impatiently checking his watch every two seconds wondering what the hell was taking this fool so long. He pulls a cigarette from the pack hidden in his blouse, lighting the cigarette.

Every time Akira's bare, hefty build enters his mind - he finds himself growing flushed. Twitching an eyebrow. Inhaling his cigarette a bit too sharply before taking too many drags, more than he can count. He thinks he's also smoked through half his sexual frustration revolving around his obvious attraction to Akira. 

When Akira joined him, Ryo sighs in relief to see Akira in fresh looking clothing. _Thank Satan._ He thought to himself. A faint red dusting his cheeks he hides with a scoff.

Ryo noticed Akira struggling to pull up his pants and buckle his belt as if he were practically rushing out of the house. This fool was a mess. It made Ryo want to laugh.   
  
Akira's finally wearing the black turtleneck and slacks. The dress shoes he picked suited the outfit completely. 

"You think it's a good idea to be smoking right before we head to an  _important_ dinner?" Akira arched a brow. "Thanks for fucking rushin' me, by the way."

"Oh, this?" Ryo flicked the butt of his cigarette, "It's laced with drugs."

Akira takes another step and pauses for a moment. "You're not fucking serious, are you?" He asked, "Are you-- are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. It's laced with _get a grip_. Relax big boy." Ryo dropped it to crush beneath his foot. The last time he's done them was at the club, in which he instantly regretted after vowing that he wouldn't. It makes him bitter thinking about it.

"I wish I wasn't." He jokes anyway, with a snort - because somehow, it _helps_. "Took you long enough. We officially have forty minutes left due to the _inconvenience_.”  
  
“Do I _have_ to wear this?” Akira asked with discomfort.   
  
“I bought this for you because I knew it would look good on you.” Ryo was right. It was _perfect_ on Akira. “You look handsome. Chin up.” He approached Akira to nudge his fingers under Akira's chin affectionately.   
  
“I look like Steve Jobs.” Akira responds, doleful.  
  
“Oh, stop it. You're _fine._ ” Ryo chides.  
  
“Admit it.” Akira demands. “Is this even my _style_? Last time I checked turtlenecks were  _your_ thing."  
  
“Tonight it is. You are _my fiancè_ and therefore my influence will improve your atrocity that is labeled a fashion statement.” Ryo opens the passenger seat's door.  Walking around the car to the driver's seat. “Get in. We're going.”  
  
He doesn't give Akira time to buckle his seatbelt before he's revving up the engine and speeding off.

 

(Ryo blasts the stereo up to maximum volume, saying  _no questions asked_ \- to any of Akira's objections. Hip hop music so loud that they were likely the most in the highway, but with his shades on - one hand on the steering wheel - Ryo could care less. Opening the roof of his red sports car and letting the warm breeze come in, their hair shifting wildly in the fast winds.)

 

* * *

 

  
  
They make it there five minutes earlier than expected.  
  
Ryo heaved out a sigh of exhaustion. He already needed a  _long_ break and they weren't even there yet. He was too busy stressing all day, as much as it was torment to tolerate he has no other options.

Akira still seems to be sulking. He seemed to be enjoying the traffic-free car ride earlier.

"What?" Ryo asked. Gesturing to the sunglasses he put atop his head. "You want to wear my sunglasses? I can give them to you."

"No thanks, keep your Johnny Bravo sunglasses." Akira muttered.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Ryo tucked them into his blouse, where they fit snugly inside his bra.  
  
“Jenny is probably inside with her wife waiting for us as we speak.” He stopped Akira before they walked inside. “Wait.”  
  
Hands placed on Akira’s shoulders, he firmly made Akira stand in place. Fixing the collar of his turtleneck and making sure his hair was not unkempt and tidy.

"Why is-- why is some of it  _wet_ \--"

"Didn't have time to dry it since  _someone_ grabbed me by my fucking balls and demanded we leave as soon as possible. This is as sexy as it can get."

"That's fine. It looks good like this." Ryo examined Akira's face, "Did you shave?" He asked quietly. As attractive as it looked, he preferred it  _not_ to be present.

"Nope."

Ryo spreads his hands, simply  _done._  
  
“I hope you realize I don't know a fucking _thing_ when it comes to fine dining. Now I'm nervous and I wanna leave. I'm obviously unprepared." Akira explained. Ryo grabs him by the arms to stop him from fleeing back to Ryo's car.   
  
“I don't give a shit. You're staying. If you leave I will drag you right back here."

"This is a bad idea."

"I'm completely aware of that but we have no choice but to make do."  
  
“What am I even supposed to _do_?” Akira asked, perturbed.   
  
“Have you never attended dinner with someone before?"  
  
Akira broods. “I have, with people. Once at Red Lobster’s. It was kinda like an all you can eat thing though.”  
  
Ryo squinted. " _What--"_ He began, bewildered and in an exasperated whisper. “Dear Satan, we are going to die.” He stared up the skies, muttering under his breath. “Please help us.”  
  
“I have _a little_ experience.” Akira stated defiantly.   
  
“Just. Look nice. Like me. Don't _try_ too hard. Be yourself.” Ryo regretted saying that. “Don't… entirely, be yourself. Engage in conversation and do _not_ do anything stupid.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
Ryo arched a brow.  
  
“I promise. _Sheesh_.”  
  
The restaurant is just as magnificent as its exterior when entering. Bright chandeliers. The walls painted a velvet red color and the floors are a polished light, simmering brown. Just as Ryo would have preferred. Not having to wait for too long thanks to their reservation, being led to their table - that's when Ryo spots Jenny and Silene.  
  
“There they are.”  
  
“ _That's_ them?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Holy shit.” A typical, _very_ Akira response. Approaching the table, the two women are _beaming._  
  
“There you two are!” Silene marveled.  
  
She's leaving her seat to envelop them both in a crushing hug that takes them both by surprise. Sloppy kisses left on both their cheeks. They hesitantly return them. Silene letting them go to take her seat. “Don't be shy. Come! Join us!”  
  
They bumped into each other, having a small altercation over who takes which chair before Akira settled it with pulling back Ryo’s chair. With a side glance, Ryo takes a seat first. Giving no thanks to Akira’s bitter _after you_ \- the other taking his seat second.  
  
Silene looks as beautiful as Jenny described her up close. Lipstick a shade of violet and eyes that were captivating.  
  
“You've made it in time.” Jenny said.  
  
“We ran into a bit of a hassle but I couldn't be all the more glad to be here.” Ryo explained. "Akira, darling. This is Jenny and Silene." He introduced.  
  
“You must be Akira.” Jenny affirmed.  
  
“Yeah. That's me.” Akira piped up. He stands up to stretch a hand over the table to give Jenny and Silene a firm handshake. “The fiancé.”  
  
“So I've heard.” Silene grins. “Congratulations. I also have to say you two look so _dashing_ this fine night.”  
  
Ryo and Akira’s _thank you_ in reply is simultaneous.  
  
“You both are also very beautiful women. Sorry, I find myself kinda intimidated.” Akira compliments. Silene laughed merrily. Jenny's smile amused.  
  
“Aren't you the charmer.”  
  
“That's what Ryo tells me all the time.”  
  
“Oh?” Jenny raises her eyebrows. “Is that so?”  
  
“Certainly.” Ryo gives Akira a pointed look. “When he can be.”  
  
“Forgot to mention that Ryo _loves_ it.” Akira succeeds in amusing them. Ryo pinched Akira’s side from under the table, his long nails making it excruciatingly painful causing Akira to yelp pathetically and jump.  
  
He covered it with a cough. “Excuse me.” He said weakly.  
  
“Don't push it.” Ryo threatened indignantly.  
  
“You want me to engage in conversation.” Akira muttered, only so Ryo could hear. “So be it. And deal with it.”  
  
“Akira has the knack of getting ahead of himself.” Ryo chuckles. “A lot.”  
  
“Oh, you flatter me babe.”  
  
The nickname brings a flush to Ryo’s cheeks and it made him irritated.  
  
“I like you already.” Silene simpered. “We were expecting a stuck up bastard who tries to impress us with all his good fortune and rubbing it in our faces why we should accept him. In my case, is unattractive and the opposite of appealing.”  
  
“I barely have any good fortune to begin with.” Akira snorted. “Just look at me.”  
  
As much as Ryo thinks this wasn't going to go so well, Akira didn't even have to try to make Jenny and Silene take a liking to him. They've gotten their menus, the two women talking back and forth with Akira who commonly said things without a filter that makes them laugh. They're humored by his jokes. Even if some of them were one-hundred percent genuine.  
  
He mentions that one of the menu choices gives him the _worst shits_ known to man and they've lost it.  
  
They're interested in learning about Akira surprisingly. And it doesn't make their time talking and dining awkward. Except for the fact that Akira eats like a fucking _hog._ Ryo insisted that Akira follow his lead. But he's stuffing his mouth with food too much to listen. A loud _huh_ comes out of his mouth. Elbows on the table and digging into his steak with a fork only and carelessly uses a spoon at one point to cut it open.  
  
“He has a large appetite.” Jenny teased. “Never knew you favored a quality trait such as that.”  
  
“I could tell you a _billion_ stories.” Ryo said. “I'm not kidding. I mean it.”  
  
“This steak tastes better than all of the steaks I ever tasted. In the history of steaks.” Akira barely even honing in on the conversation.  
  
“I always wondered why you eat less. Ryo. It's likely the reason why you're so skinny.”  
  
“ _Jenny!_ ”  
  
“I think it's adorable at their polar opposite traits. Don't you think?” Silene turns to Jenny with a sweet smile. “You should use a knife, dear.” She reminds Akira. With a slight flush on his cheeks, Akira proceeds to help himself while cutting open his steak _properly._  
  
“I wonder how you two have met.” She brooded.  
  
Akira looked up from his plate. “Wha’ now?”  
  
“The story of how you two came to be.” Silene clarified. “I'm curious.”  
  
“I would like to hear as well.” Jenny said, elevated.  
  
“I thought you'd never ask.” Ryo played it off gleefully. Akira’s giving him a _what the fuck_ expression.  
  
“Our story. Huh?” He questioned. “Sure you wanna hear about that?”  
  
Ryo kicked his shin under the table. The strangled noise coming out of Akira’s throat satisfying.  
  
“Yes of course! I've already learned a bit about you both. I'm finally getting to see Jenny's boy in person and the man of his dreams.” Silene replied, blissful. “You should spill the deets.”  
  
Since Silene does most of the talking Ryo couldn't rely on Jenny to sense that maybe this could be postponed another time. But they were eager to hear it _now._ And they hadn't even discussed about coming up with one. Ryo wipes his hands with the handkerchief in his lap.  
  
“If you insist.” He laughs shortly. “It's quite the story. Perhaps a long one. Matter in fact. Akira and I go a bit farther back. I've been rather forward with my intentions all through our relationship because it's just simply easy for me to get what I want. Sometimes I think it even overwhelms Akira. I mean, I know sometimes I can be a bit _too much_.”  
  
Akira’s looking at him sullenly. Tongue in cheek, exchanging glances with Jenny and Silene while Ryo spoke, unabashed.  
  
“Anyone should know what they sign up for once they've caught my attention. I was waiting for Akira to make the first move, as it should have been expected. Usually, I don't wait for anyone. But I make an exception. He was too much of a scaredy cat, however - to propose to me. So unfortunate.”  
  
“You know--” Akira cuts in, and he does that raspy chuckle that makes Ryo hold his tongue. “The fact that Ryo can be so much of a drama queen, a diva, basically-- can kinda make things difficult when you got all this built up courage that gets tossed out the window. It's like sending mixed signals with him. Drives me up the fucking wall. You want me to propose, and then you don't. I was at a stump. I didn't think he'd make up his mind.”  
  
Jenny and Silene are chuckling fondly at the joke. Ryo pursed his lips tightly, rested a hand under his chin. _Oh, so they were playing this game now._  
  
“I was generous enough to leave little hints. But sometimes you were too dense to see them.”  
  
“You were begging for me to propose.”  
  
“You were _itching_ to _do_ so. Now, I most certainly wasn't the one as desperate. But it was so tormenting skirting around the situation. I had to take matters into my own hands.”  
  
“Oh, babe.” Akira whispers, incensed and _badgering_. “I thought you never would until a billion years later.”  
  
“I planned it all. Made it out to be the right time and place. Akira’s all bark and no talk. That's what makes him a coward. If anyone was going to do it, it should be me. As much as I opposed to it. I thought. Why not?” Ryo speaks in a jesting, fraudulent tone. Provoking Akira even more. His glare boring into Ryo’s skull. “I had to take this chance, as it would do us both a _solid_ favor. I accepted his disability to take it and did myself.”  
  
“He proposed at a McDonald's.” Akira stated bluntly. “That's exactly where he planned it. During the afternoon. We went there during our first anniversary. I would have never expected it.”  
  
“That is quite… an inaccurate side of the story. We were together.” Ryo cut in vexingly, “Mind the unsanitary and unsettling location of choosing. Only Akira would have a knack of eating terribly processed frozen foods and one of his favorite places didn't seem like an entirely awful idea. Now it could have been somewhere, _more_ romantic. I had a plethora of ideas. But he insisted we go and that he was _so_ , _so_ hungry. Gave me the adorable puppy eyes and all. And that interfered with my _true_ plans. How could I have said no to that?” He earns the sympathy of the two women, though slightly perplexed and baffled by the sudden turn of their story.  
  
“What can hurt in changing my decision. And so I offered to take charge of the entire date, as usual--”  
  
“--He brings me our food.” Akira took over again, and Ryo angrily sipped his water from his glass- eyeing Akira irefully. “We're getting ready to eat and I'm sinking my teeth into the deliciousness that is French fries. Steaming hot, tasted like heaven. Never would have guessed what I've seen when I finished it all. No, Ryo didn't surprise me by getting down on one knee and so kindly asking me. Presenting a small, black box. The engagement ring was at the bottom. In the container of French fries.”  
  
Ryo smiled so bitterly and wanted to kick Akira in the shin again. _Badly._ He fucking went _there_. Crossed over the line. Stepped _past_ that. This idiot went beyond. And now Ryo couldn't take that back.  
  
“I would have never guessed for him to grab my hands and ask me then. Akira, will you marry me? I was so _touched_ beyond belief.” He said dramatically, faking his surprise. _What a fucking shithead._  
  
“He bursted out into _sobs_ on the spot.” Ryo added, derisive. “Akira was always so sensitive. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, and mucus, a plentiful amount - while he finally accepts as he wept. As expected of his fragile heart.”  
  
“And that's how we're here now.” Akira intentionally put a hand on Ryo’s back to rub it _affectionately._ Making it as genuine as possible. Then it trails down lower than it _should_ be. “Yep.” He punctuated that with a sharp  _smack_ on Ryo’s ass making Ryo jump. The noise that left his lips were somewhat out of surprise and  _intentional_ \-- the sting was painful but sent an electrifying rush down his spine. 

Akira's smirking at him. Ryo's deathly glare says  _I want to kill you_ written all over it despite his roused reaction.

"That's--that's the whole story." Ryo managed weakly to hide his discomfort.   
  
“That was…” Silene pondered on the right words to say. “A very odd one, unlike what I've ever heard before. But it's unique, creative, authentically beautiful and romantic. Consider me entertained and delightful.”  
  
“I can agree.” Jenny said simply. “Touching. A bold move, truly, Ryo.”  
  
“Why, thank you.” Ryo said. “You should also be thanking me, honey.” He turned to Akira.  
  
“I still think about it until this very day. It _is_ so creative, I am crying tears of joy right now.” Akira’s sarcasm humored Ryo.  
  
“To success!” Silene offers a toast. The four of them clink their glasses together. Ryo and Akira share heated glances at one another.  
  
They don't touch up on that topic again for the rest of the dinner. Conversation diverting to other things that dwelled with laughter and the upbringing of more of Akira’s stories he had to tell, and his jokes. There were always jokes. But it was enough to pass the time.  
  
“Will you guys be joining our welcome party?” Silene asked. “Jenny said you two would. But it's only fair if we confirm it.” They've finished their dinner now.  
  
“The people should be arriving soon.” Jenny said.  
  
Akira froze. “What now?”  
  
“We rented a place where we will be celebrating Jenny's arrival. Well, the both of us.”  
  
Akira stared at Ryo. “Ah, really? I almost forgot!” He lied. “When is it?”  
  
“We will be calling our ride now. In about an hour.” Jenny replied. “Everything's been scheduled ahead of time.”  
  
“Of course we will. We'd love to.” Ryo answered for Akira.  
  
“Perfect. I would like for you guys to meet our colleagues.”  
  
“Mind if I talk to my _fiancé_ for a moment while we wait?” Akira asked politely.  
  
Jenny and Silene didn't mind one bit. Their smiles at the two of them leaving the table briefly to leave the restaurant never fading.  
  
“You never mentioned a fucking _welcome home_ party.”  
  
“I've forgotten.” Ryo admitted shamefully. “But it's just another typical social gathering. Staying a while longer won't do you any harm.”  
  
“I said I'd come to dinner. Do this pretend _shit_ and then I was planning to _leave_. Count me out!” Akira demands. “I don't have enough energy to do any more than that.”  
  
“Yes you can. And you will. Or what we made a deal on is going to fly _right_ out that window.” Ryo warned. “You back out of this and you will regret it.”  
  
“I can't be in a place filled with rich people. You're fucking kidding.”  
  
“Just stick with me and you'll be fine. Plus, the cuisine that's being provided is surely a benefit.”  
  
That made Akira pause. _Bingo._ It's always too easy. “I promise they're scrumptious.”  
  
“I can't say no to that.”  
  
“Sure you can't.” Ryo said knowingly. “They do not suspect a single thing and we can keep it that way if we _appease_ them. Besides, they love you. They would be heartbroken to see you leave.”  
  
“Alright. Alright _fine._ ” Akira threw his hands in the air. “Only because I like your moms too.”  
  
“They're not my moms.” Ryo said pointedly. Correcting Akira.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Silene’s voice chimes in from the entrance startling them both.  
  
“We're fine!” Akira exclaimed. "We're fine, right baby?" He turned to Ryo, asking.

That just threw him off guard. Ryo gapes for a moment, Akira raising his eyebrows - urging that he say something. "Ah -- ye-- yes of course!" He flashes her a smile. "We were just having a quick chat about other important matters." He feels himself blushing and  _curses._ He doesn't know  _why._  
  
“It's warmer inside. You two you should wait here.” She suggested. They end up complying while they wait.

 

Their limo does end up arriving shortly. A blundering ride that consisted mostly of silence, however- reaching the fairly _large_ chateau makes up for it.  
  
It didn't take long for more guests to arrive. Cars pulling up to park, scattered all over the front yard. It's a shade of ebony brown and enormous.    
  
With the windows on the outside there were many rooms more than Ryo could count. But he liked the place, definitely.  
  
_This place is as big as my entire fucking building._ Akira mentions. Ryo’s been to homes like these before. It was bigger than his place, he has to admit. Spacious, secluded premises were more of his forté.    
  
There were people inside already when they entered. He and Akira walking side by side and he's loving the attention that's on them instantly when they strolled in, and he's gotta have to admit. They both looked sexy as hell, Ryo didn't mind showing off a little.

Akira puts on a devilish grin fixing the collar of his turtleneck, nodding up anyone who stared them down. Ryo flashing his signature smile, flipping his hair over his shoulder - turning his head for dramatic effect. Silene and Jenny are preening in their beauty, Silene's arm locked around Jenny's. Both wearing dazzling smiles, everyone around them awed. Ryo wasn't all dolled up tonight for nothing, (also, not  _only_ for Akira, obviously.)

The four of them are already holding so much _power_ and it was a splendid feeling. Someone could easily mistake Akira as their bodyguard donned in all black, and honestly - judging by the look of fear and curiosity on some of their faces, if that meant no one could ever dare to  _fuck_ with any of them, not Jenny, Not Silene, nor him - then he was alright with that a hundred percent.

If looks could kill - everyone in this party would be dead in an instant.

The guests were waiting for Jenny and Silene’s arrival. Applauding with joy. It's impressive, amazing even - that all these people from around the world, came all the way down here just to celebrate. He wonders how many connections Jenny has made with others. The only answer she's given him was more than he could imagine. That was plausible.  
  
There was a table filled with drinks and a display of different types of appetizers, platter of finger foods and other sorts. The couches were a sleek white, lavish artifacts and decor spread throughout the home. A fireplace and embellished windows. All of this prepared ahead of time.  
  
Everyone mainly gathered in the living room to hear Jenny and Silene make their speeches. As well as others to gracefully announce it being a pleasure to all be here and rejoice.   
  
Socializing Ryo feels as if it were the peak his expertise. It comes naturally. People are drawn to him immediately. He makes eye contact, attentively listens. And it's easily returned as they are far more interested in his intake on a variety of things.  
  
Having to drag Akira around to introduce them both to the other guests became a bit of a hassle. Though, as the music starts playing and the bottles of champagne are popped - Ryo goes immediately for the drinks.  
  
The people keep on coming. Pretending to share their enthusiasm, he's far more relieved when Jenny saves him.    
  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked.  
  
“Of course. I'm still accepting all of _this_.” He said, “That you are actually here.”  
  
“Has it been that long?”  
  
“I was young when I last saw you in person. So much has changed.” _I have changed._ “It's been… the couple of years.”  
  
“But I see you have been taking good care of yourself.”  
  
“I would say barely.” He said jokingly. “Where _is_ my fiancè?” He wonders aloud, idly. Akira’s disappeared and the last person he saw him talking to was Silene before he disappeared.  
  
But it would be insane to think Akira would be somewhere that _isn't_ where the food is.  
  
He sighed heavily. Approaching Akira in fast strides.  
  
“Can you refrain from _feasting_ for five seconds? We literally _just_ ate.”  
  
“And?” Akira asked. “You said I can eat. That's what I'm doing.”  
  
“That doesn't mean you can devour the entire table. Other people are here too.”  
  
“Watch me.” Akira taunted. Proceeding to munch savagely in Ryo’s face. Shoving fish sticks into his mouth. Ryo stared back at him disgustedly.  
  
“Are you done?”  
  
“Nope.” A crumb flies out of Akira’s mouth. Ryo blinked in reflex. Wincing. He thinks it landed on his blouse.  
  
“Engage in conversation.” Ryo reminded him flatly. “Talk to other people.”  
  
“I don't have shit in common with these fuckers.”  
  
“You can surely find something.”  
  
“Do you _have_ to be so _bossy?_ ”  
  
“When you're eating like a savage beast, then _yes_. Please do us all a favor and act civilized.”  
  
“Ask me a little more nicely instead of being on my _dick._ You love that, don't you?”  
  
Ryo sputtered out a laugh. “You're a fucking insolent prick.”  
  
Akira wrapped an arm around Ryo’s waist. Casually closing the distance between them until his lips reached Ryo’s ear.  
  
“You're sexy when you talk dirty.”  
  
Ryo gasped. “I want to punch you in the face.” He seethed. “ _So_ badly.” He ignores the red that flooded his cheeks.  
  
“See. We're already arguing like an old married couple. So much for this pretend relationship bullshit. You're supposed to be madly in love with me.”  
  
“I take it back.” Ryo glared. “You do look like Steve Jobs.”  
  
“Wow. Thanks.” Akira stole Ryo’s glass of champagne. “You really know how to woo a guy. If you excuse me, baby, I'm gonna go _mingle_."  
  
Ryo blushed darkly. _There it is again. The nickname._ “Right..." He lets him go. Empty handed now.   
  
He decided to find Jenny and speak with her some more, first, getting another glass of white wine to calm his rapid heartbeat. It's not just him. Akira being overly affectionate makes him feel _weird_.

Apparently mingling was no problem for Akira because within another half hour of socializing he's got a group of people surrounding him while he animatedly rambled on about something bizarre making them laugh. Ryo's never seen  _any_ guests so actively engaged it's surprising. Akira was just overall friendly and likeable.

Ryo could tell he was nervous. How he often scratched the back of his head and laughed meekly, but he continues to speak with confidence. Trying his best to obey Ryo's commands.

Ryo stopped keeping an eye on him for a while to stick with Jenny and Silene for the time being. His sneaking glances do catch Jenny's attention resulting in her badgering on Akira's vibrant personality.

"He's seeming to attract everyone. I can see why."

"I can agree."

"If you are not careful enough, you would undoubtedly have competition."

"I wish someone would." Ryo muttered snidely. Not acknowledging the mischievous gleam in Jenny's eyes. Then, he'd have to throw some hands. Fake engagement or not. He knew how to read body language from a mile away and observes closely, always.

"You have him all to yourself, don't you?" Silene asks knowingly. Ryo tries not to choke on his wine. Shutting his eyes and making a noise of displeasure. For the most part, she doesn't suspect anything. "With the way you're eyeing him down it's like you think he'll run away so easily."

"Enjoy yourself rather than being green with envy." Jenny said.

"I am." Ryo bluffed. "I am not  _envious_. Envious of Akira talking to other people?" 

"Yes, exactly."

Ryo huffs a laugh. Sounding too bitter for his liking.

He wonders what the hell Akira is talking about anyway to see those women making googly eyes at him it was so disgusting. He could easily saunter up there and say run along to make them go away elsewhere to hog Akira for himself. But that would be highly unnecessary, the fact that he even  _thought_ of doing that concerns him.

Akira should be off-limits to begin with.

He's finishing another glass of wine proceeding to make connections with more people until Silene called the crowd to her attention. 

"I almost forgot to make another important announcement."  
  
If only Ryo had prepared for her to say aloud that he and Akira just got recently _engaged_ \- there's more applause, praise, and attention on them. Out of all the damned things. It had to be  _that._  
  
Some fuckhead thought it was a good idea to shout _they should kiss_! And suddenly, running for the nearest window and leaping _out_ of it sounded like a good idea.  
  
Silene dragged Akira next to Ryo. Locking an arm around Jenny to pull her down on one of the couches.  
  
“I don't oppose that idea.” Silene bustles with excitement, “Mind giving a little _smooch_ for us? It's Jenny's welcome back party.” She convinced. “Give her a good one!”  
  
Her enthusiasm spreads throughout the place and now everyone was on board with it. Jenny's wide grin is mocking him surely. Ryo didn't like this at all.  
  
“Ah come on, isn't this Jenny's welcome back party?” Akira tries to say. “Why should we focus on us?”  
  
“You're the spotlight of the night!” Silene said. “Fiancès to one another. Surprise us.”  
  
Echoes come in reply, encouraging them. As much as Ryo would like to decline this, Silene definitely wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
“The fuck do we do?” Akira leaned in to whisper. “Should we-- should we really do it? I mean, I know you wanna-- but just makin’ sure--”  
  
“Would you _hush_?” Ryo hissed. “Just-- let’s-- let’s get this over with. Shall we?”  
  
They both flash smiles at everyone who are tapping their glasses and expressing their eagerness and anticipation.  
  
The noises grow quiet when Ryo turned his cheek for Akira to leave a kiss there briefly.  
  
“There.” Ryo speaks up. “Is that satisfying enough?”  
  
“Who else thinks a _real_ kiss would be better?” Silene questioned. Her teasing inquiry brings out a more aggressive response from the party guests.  
  
“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”_  
  
“Do you think if I fled it would be a better option?”  
  
“Ryo, you know we can't do that.”  
  
“ _Smooch!”_ They're prodding on. Even Jenny is tapping a spoon against her glass to urge them on. Ryo finds himself turning red again. Feeling the heat reach the tips of his ears.   
  
“Come on, pumpkin!” Akira played along with it. “You know you wanna!”  
  
“ _Please._ Do _not_.”  
  
“Gimme a kiss, honey. C’mere.”  
  
The nicknames were unfair. “Don't call me that.”  
  
“But you can call me those things?”  
  
“It sounds _strange_ when _you_ say it.”  
  
He kisses Akira all the time. Not directly on the _lips_ \- but this shouldn't be any different.  
  
He supposes one _peck_ can't hurt--  
  
“I'm sorry about this.” Akira whispered lowly.  
  
“Pardon?” Ryo asked in confusion.  
  
Arms circle his waist firmly. A gasp escapes Ryo as he's spun around and dipped down - a pair of lips warmly meeting his own.  
  
His hands scramble to latch tightly on Akira’s arms. His eyes are flying open and his eyebrows furrowing. A noise coming from Akira makes his heart race. His mind attempts to process what was happening. But it shuts off completely. Ryo’s muscles weaken and his arms go slack. They rise, slowly. His eyes fluttering shut. Leaning into Akira unconsciously, humming with exhilaration.  
  
His arms are looping around Akira’s shoulders. There's wolf whistling. He doesn't think about how long this is lasting. All he can think about is Akira’s lips on his. The large hands on the small of his back and his hip. All the _warmness._

Ryo’s hands cup Akira’s cheeks, further indulging in the moment. Sighing softly, exhaling deeply through his nose. He feels like he's melting, turning to mush.

The warmth is removed when Akira abruptly pulled away. Leaving Ryo in a daze. He felt a little dizzy. _Fuzzy_ and lightheaded. Blinking his eyes. What snapped Ryo back to reality like a slap to the face was the loud cheering that echoed in his ears.  
  
If it was possible for his face to explode, flustered past its ever growing _peak_ that Akira just _kissed_ him - he certainly felt that way.

He was liking that far too much. For their first  _rehearsed kiss_ \- barely.

“That's what I'm talking about!” Silene yelled blithely.  
  
“I can't--” Ryo stammered, “I can't believe you _just_ \--”  
  
“You can kill me later.” Akira winked. He's smiling and Ryo thought that Akira _opposed_ to this but he's preening in all the attention and loving every second of it.  
  
He really is a sly, silver tongued _devil._

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The partying really begins late at night. Ryo helped Jenny with making sure things are going smoothly. Silene and Akira have bonded and it seems they've been attached to the hip as the night progressed.  
  
Ryo turned his back for a good half an hour and he comes back with Jenny to see Akira using a baseball bat -- swinging at the pinata poorly hanging off the ceiling lights.  
  
Before Ryo can even ask _how_ and _what_ \- Jenny says Silene put it there. She was the one running the activities and the wild things they've begun to do in this party. Jenny appeared to be shockingly calm even if this looked out of control, but Jenny's naturally composed about everything.   
  
They're all cheering Akira on with their drinks and dancing along to the music. Akira dancing as well. Impossibly so _good_ and yet he looked incredibly silly with a blindfold tied around his head.  
  
He accidently swings at a couple glasses on the coffee table and they fly at the wall, shattering. People duck in reflex. Ryo winced and Jenny stood there. Still the entire time.  
  
“Did I get it?” Akira projected his voice loudly. Asking.  
  
“Almost!” Silene answered. “You broke a few glasses but that's okay! We'll just buy new ones!”  
  
It was like the fact that it happened flew over all their heads. Silene cheers, screaming _turn the music up!_ Akira makes another attempt. The next track plays, and the dancing resumes.  
  
Akira succeeds in cracking the pinata open. Wads of dollar bills come pouring out.  
  
He takes his blindfold off. The guests are _thrilled,_ picking up the money and tossing it everywhere carelessly.  
  
“That's wonderful.” Ryo commented. Jenny's simpering at him when they exchange glances.  
  
“Ryo!” Akira shouted. “Look! I finally smashed it open!”  
  
“That's great, honey.” Ryo smiles a little.

"Fuck yeah!" Akira roared. Money is being tossed at him.

“I think some of us has been drinking a little. What of… those glasses?” He leaned in to ask Jenny.  
  
“We will likely dispose of them.” Jenny said.  
  
Akira’s swinging the bat around as if it were a piece of clothing, like an exotic dancer would. He's grinning mischievously and what type of _Magic Mike_ bullshit was this, in any way, _acceptable?_ On second thought, Ryo would like to pretend he didn't know Akira.

Silene ends up holding Jenny's hand to bring her further to the center where everyone jived to the beat of the music. Eventually, Akira does the same to Ryo as he approached him.

He's provocatively in a teasing manner rolling his hips and dancing to the beat - tempting Ryo into dancing with everyone else, his arms moving forward beckoning Ryo to join. He had the damn nerve to _wink._ Ryo strongly opposing at first because he was already _nervous_ and constantly thinking about what happened earlier.  
  
Then he gives in, and he's hauled into the swarm of flitting bodies breaking it down to the rhythm and his alcohol addled mind helps him forget. Relaxing his shoulders and letting loose. Akira’s smile was contagious. Following Akira’s prance, somewhere during the get down he got rid of the baseball bat to hold Ryo’s hands to properly dance with him.

He takes them and twirls Ryo around, bobbing his head - and he's ecstatic. Ryo's blush remains upon seeing Akira's Cheshire grin and his shameless way of dancing. Ryo felt nervous, but all the excitement was provoking.  
  
It was more of a freestyle so everyone danced rather _near_ each other than _with_. Akira lets go and Ryo switches by dancing with Jenny while Akira danced with Silene, before they're shifting again. Ryo's laughing before he knows it. Having so much fun and revelry makes his chest flutter.

More throwback jams are blasting on the radio speakers. Changing from upbeat - energizing the mood of the party guests to becoming in a tizzy. Jumping to the beat of the music for the fun of it. Then it transitioned something more smooth and suggestive. 

Things may have gotten a little too intimate - but it didn't matter. It was harmless. Intoxication fills Ryo's mind, feeling like this wasn't anymore different than being in the club. As long as it all was enjoyable. 

Besides, once he starts moving his hips - he couldn't stop. Ryo may have gone a little too overboard in his sensual groove with Akira once they've come to one another again. It had resulted in more whistling and screaming of encouragement. Too caught up in each other to mind, rather - to care about the eyes that were on them. There weren't any boundaries when it came to partying, and the party goers could do whatever they wanted. 

That's what Ryo fucking  _loved_ about dancing. The thrill of it. Bringing a surge of adrenaline in his veins and the blood that rushed from his head to toes enticingly. 

He was loving the hands on his waist locking around him and feeling Akira's breath on his neck. Akira's huffs of laughter and hips rolling against Ryo's own just right. Ryo rearing his hips back to Akira leisurely.  

Ryo was never one to start  _juking_ too often but with Akira it felt so natural and made him feel  _good._ Akira makes him feel sexy and dauntless when it came to dancing. 

It didn't feel embarrassing or troublesome, not anything of sorts. Akira's hands drifting to hold Ryo's firmly, raising them while they do lethargic footwork - hips and feet are moving in rhythm, in sync. He didn't want this to end. Reaching a high that bottles of champagne could never approach, a lightheadedness under the bright lights losing himself in the strong arms wrapped around him.

Ryo's hands are trailing up to thread his fingers through Akira's dark hair, his other hand joining Akira's at his hip.

Strange what discoveries Ryo was coming to love all in one night.

It was all fun and games before they had to break apart from all the grinding in laughter. But they hadn't stopped dancing. It lasted all night. There's money being tossed in the air, tunes blaring on the speakers and it wasn't any different than being on cloud nine.

 

  
  
When it reaches past midnight, the guests begin to clear out. By then, it takes another hour or so to start cleaning up the place and disposing of anything left. Both Akira and Ryo stayed behind to help Jenny and Silene clear of everything.  
  
“As much as its been so lovely staying here,” Ryo begins, “I hate to say we must take our leave.”  
  
“Already?” Jenny asked. “You have only stayed with us for a couple hours.”  
  
“I know but I-- I promised Akira that we would--” _Leave as soon as this party was over--_  
  
“Bullshit.” Silene joined them in the empty living room. “Not so fast. I won't be letting you two out of my sight so easily.” She's being facetious and Ryo had a feeling.  
  
The toilet flushed. The door opens. Akira leaving the bathroom and approached the trio. Handling the plastic bags filled with garbage. There would be more to deal with.  
  
“Stay a couple nights!” She offered. Exchanging glances between both Ryo and Akira. “Jenny also misses you and this would be our chance to spend some quality family time together. Doesn't that sound wonderful?”  
  
Buckling his belt, Akira halted in his tracks. Right beside Ryo. “Nobody go into the bathroom." He pointed at the door. "I just took a big one in there and I suggest you stay the fuck away from goin' in there for like, the whole night or somethin'."

"Honey." Ryo said quietly, processing this information, mortified. 

"I'm serious." Akira said. He picks up on the silence, "Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

"We were just offering for you guys to stay for a while, actually." Silene repeated graciously.  
  
As much as the offer was tempting, Ryo was terribly conflicted. Staying here for a while. The thought of staying _over._ Here. With not only _Jenny_ but her wife as well. For an entirety of a day. With Akira.  
  
They never discussed this part, either. Since Ryo didn't think Silene would _ask._ Of course, Jenny automatically agreed to it.  
  
To stay over with pretend fiancé. The biggest nuisance to ever exist.  
  
“I'm fucking beat. If I'm being honest. I don't really mind sleeping here.” Akira yawned.  
  
Ryo blankly stared at him. Akira frowned. Pulling his pants up after fixing his belt.  
  
“What?”  
  
This night wasn't exactly going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even _intend_ for these two to end up kissing so early but you guys have suffered from blue balls enough so take it or leave it lmao. You can't have them fake date without a kiss. They have to.
> 
> The outfit Akira is wearing by the way is the one he wears in the mangas because it's fresh clean cut and fine as fuck don't judge me.
> 
> See you next Monday lovelies. I show previews every week before then on my social media:
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** ❤


	10. Extravagant Vacation - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira feels as if he placed himself in a tight situation.
> 
> “We're staying here, right?” He asked. If he were to be honest, he doesn't really have a fucking clue what's going on. Just a couple hours ago Ryo was desperately asking Akira to pretend to be his fiancè to meet Jenny and Silene for dinner.
> 
> Then they invited them both to Jenny's welcome home party. He tried to do everything Ryo asked of him. He drank more than he expected, and ended up letting loose and making the best out of it.
> 
> Surprisingly he had a good time. But now he was ready to pretty much die of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long as usual, domestic, fluffy, for the most part. And will cater to your needs. Introducing part two.
> 
> I would like to feature some amazing fanart I have received once again: [ **[x](https://nonis-jc.tumblr.com/post/172323283980/and-here-i-thought-id-never-draw-akira-but-here-i)]** [ **[x](https://peachesanddreamsforme.tumblr.com/post/172350477394/im-100-here-for-expensive-taste-ryo)]** [ **[x](https://morganabrando.tumblr.com/post/172355283022/danganphobias-i-seriously-hope-i-dont-bother)]** [ **[x](https://morganabrando.tumblr.com/post/172284919957/today-the-latest-chapter-of)]** feel free to look at them because they're so amazing!!
> 
> I should also tag the mentioning of a panic attack towards the end of this chapter, just in case. Please adhere, without further ado, enjoy!

Akira feels as if he placed himself in a tight situation.  
  
“We're staying here, right?” He asked. If he were to be honest, he doesn't really have a fucking _clue_ what's going on. Just a couple hours ago Ryo was desperately asking Akira to pretend to be his _fiancè_ to meet Jenny and Silene for dinner.  
  
Then they invited them both to Jenny's welcome home party. He tried to do everything Ryo asked of him. He drank more than he expected, and ended up letting loose and making the best out of it.  
  
Surprisingly he had a good time. But now he was ready to pretty much die of exhaustion.  
  
“It seems so…” Ryo said, seeming on edge. Silene patiently waited for an answer on Ryo’s end that he agreed to it. “But we didn't bring any baggage or anything. Spare clothing. If we had _known_ then--”  
  
“That's alright. We can just lend you clothes and take care of that tomorrow.” She said.  
  
“I can send someone over to your home and pick up a few.” Jenny explained. “And we can easily buy some new ones for Akira.”  
  
“Really?” Akira beamed. “You-- you don't have to do that for me.”  
  
“It's our responsibility to make you as comfortable as possible with us.” Silene said. “Take it as an offering.”  
  
Akira smiled, scratching the back of his head. “Of--of course.”  
  
“Would you mind helping us get rid of all this shit? I know, a party full of loaded people like us should have some modesty right? But they completely trashed the place.” Silene rolled her eyes. “What do you expect?”  
  
“As long as it's not their home they do what they please unfortunately.” Ryo lamented in agreement.  
  
Akira laughed. “Sure thing.”  
  
Yeah, the place really was _trashed._ There were the glass shards to handle. The empty bottles of alcohol. The unfinished, leftover food. Even people had left their _money_ on the ground and never bothered to claim it as their own. Akira might have picked up each of them and shoved it into his pocket - Ryo overlooking as he tied up another trash bag.  
  
“ _Really_?” He deadpanned. “Finish picking up all of this _shit_ first before you dive for the money.”  
  
“It ain't gonna pick up itself. Someone's gotta do it.”  
  
“If you think I care, I don't. Take and do as you please.”  
  
“Sweet.” Akira scooped up the rest of the money he discovered on his scavenging hunt for trash to put away.

The four of them talked some more while they've done so. Akira liked Jenny and Silene. They were nice. Made their way to make Akira really feel comfortable and welcome.

Jenny was quiet and reserved however she had an aura that was warm while Silene expressed her emotion, that was rather more energized and bubbly - compared to Jenny. She was the one that said jokes here and there and said the most. Akira didn't mind.

It was like filling in the gaps between the two when it came to each other. That's what made them so great together.  
  
Jenny lent Akira a pair of sweatpants. It belonged to Silene and looked a little more on the baggier side. Jenny said she wears them to sleep and preferred to wear oversized outfits. Luckily, they fit Akira. So he decided he would make do with it.  
  
He would have liked a _shirt_ to wear - but all of them were _way_ too tight and small on him. Even the oversized ones. Since he was a lot bigger turns out with shirt sizes he wasn't as lucky.  
  
_I'll just-- sleep without one._ Akira said, feeling flustered. Jenny completely understood. She said she would make sure they get fresh new clothes for him, pajamas included - by tomorrow as soon as possible.    
  
Meanwhile Silene said she would let Ryo borrow something for the night. He would have preferred less awkward silence and more chatting but Jenny wasn't really the best at providing those pleasantries. Not one bit. Akira tries not to mind.  
  
Silene and Jenny showed them to _their_ room. The whole time Akira was thinking that they'd be taken to separate rooms then he remembered. Having forgotten their current situation until the end of the fucking night that they were going to share a room _and_ a _bed_.  
  
They're simpering at their beet red faces.  
  
“You shouldn't give a damn about privacy. It's your room now. Do what you want.” Silene winked at them. “You know what I mean.”  
  
“The walls aren't soundproof.” Jenny informed them. “As of the rest of the rooms including ours as well.”  
  
“Thank you, Jenny. For the inconvenient info.” Ryo cleared his throat, speaking quietly. “We were actually just planning to get some rest.”  
  
“One bed is enough for plenty of snuggling, right?” Akira threw an arm around Ryo, playing along. “A whole lotta snuggling.”  
  
“Of course.” Ryo forced a smile, pleasing Akira.  
  
“We got it. We sure do.” Silene raised her eyebrows suggestively. “We'll be turning in too. Thanks for being a sweetheart and helping us after the party. It's been a night.”  
  
“No problem.” Akira said. “Night!”  
  
“Goodnight.” Ryo’s arm slips around Akira’s waist.  
  
“Sleep well.” Jenny replied.  
  
“Goodnight you two.” Silene puts an arm around her wife's waist. “Don't stay up all night okay?” She advised with a knowing, mischievous smirk. She and Jenny turn to leave the bedroom.  
  
Akira and Ryo felt like they could breathe again knowing it was now just the two of them. Separating.  
  
Akira set all the money he collected aside, folding them up to set on the dresser where he'll put somewhere for safe keeping. Pulling his shirt over his head, folding it up to leave on the sofa right by the bed.

"Oh." He hears Ryo say. Akira turned to see Ryo look the other way.

"Fuck are you doing?"

"Why are you removing your shirt?"

"I had no luck in finding any that fit me. I sleep without one most of the time anyway."

Ryo refused to look at Akira, and it makes Akira smirk. He snorted.

“I should apologize.” Ryo spoke first. Breaking the awkward silence. The blush on his cheeks lingered. He paces around the room, keeping himself composed and well-mannered. Typical.  
  
“What for?” Akira asked, “If it's about you calling me Steve Jobs I've already forgiven you for that.”  
  
“No-- not _that_.” Ryo recoiled, “I said before this was asking for a lot. Having to do this, coming along with me and this happening last minute.”  
  
“I really really like Jenny and Silene. They're like the most awesome people I've fucking met.” Akira revels, “They aren't who I expected your family to be like.”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “My family.” He rolled his eyes. “I would say Jenny's _like_ family but I've only just met Silene. What did you expect my family to be like?”  
  
“Stuck up snobby rich fellas who would judge me the minute I breathe the same air as them.” Akira said flatly.

“That's an accurate interpretation I would agree with if I were in your position.”  
  
“Exactly.” Akira scoffed. “I'm gonna use a blanket and one of your pillows to put on the floor. You can take the bed.”  
  
Ryo appears perplexed. “You willingly choose to sleep on the floor?”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira shrugged. “Why not? I'll be lying _on_ it to sleep regardless.” He finds one folded on top of the couch. Jenny and Silene must have been here beforehand to leave some little things here and there to store away during their stay for the time being which came in handy.  
  
The bedroom had the basic essentials and wasn't completely empty or anything. A king sized bed and a comforting carpeted ground, a sofa, a dresser and a closet - bookshelf and desk included. Then there's an open slide in door to the outside view, a couch there as well serving as a suitable balcony.  
  
“If that's what you wish.” Ryo doesn't object. He's holding the night wear Silene lent to him as Akira spread out the blanket on the ground. Dropping the pillow above it.  
  
“I'm gonna have a shit hangover in the morning.” He runs a hand through his hair, crouching to get settled under the blankets. “I jus’ know it.”  
  
He remembers that just not too long ago he was dancing with Ryo intimately, simply having a good laugh out of it because it purely for _fun_ only. He was going to admit that it roused him up more than it should have and was _enjoying_ the way Ryo grinded up against him.  
  
….And it's not a good idea to be thinking about this before he was about to get some fucking shuteye.  
  
“I'll probably have to endure one as well.” Ryo sympathized. “We'll breeze through it. Won't we?”  
  
“I can't handle ‘em for my life.” He still feels the remnants of the lightheaded rush from all that swinging at the pinata and wild dancing he did earlier.  
  
“Also.” Akira mentions, “That party ain't bad for a bunch ‘a petty rich motherfuckers.”  
  
“I assume I should be _flattered_ you lump me into the same categories as those peasants. I hated most of them.”  
  
Akira laughed out loud. “No way. I thought you'd have fun bonding with them. It turns out they liked hearing the story I told them about how I tried to rob a bank back in high school with a sock over my head.”  
  
“I can see their _cuntery_ behind their sickening făcade and their aggravatingly plastic sweet smiles on their faces.” Ryo said with disgust. “They always kiss the asses of those associated with people in higher power. In this instance, Jenny and Silene.”  
  
“I don’t mind. I actually felt _liked_. Like I fit in.” Akira said.  
  
“I never took you for a good dancer, by the way.” Ryo said.  
  
“Nah. I don't really dance like that.” Akira’s bluffing, red dusting his cheeks.  
  
“Please. You were the entire spotlight.” Ryo snorts. “You're a professional and you are just highly unaware of it.”  
  
“Everyone always says that!” Akira argued. “I mean I can _dance_ but I'm no imitation of Michael Jackson.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“It's probably because I'm kinda wasted that my moves are better than they normally are.”  
  
Ryo scoffed. “Akira.” His tone dropped to something timorous. “Don't look. Okay?”  
  
Akira frowned. Not realizing what Ryo meant until he noticed Ryo was unbuttoning his blouse and slipping it off his shoulders.  
  
“Oh!” He shouted. Hands flying to cover his eyes. “Okay.” He stammered.  
  
There was no point in keeping his eyes hidden, and he realizes that when he shamelessly peeks through his fingers.  
  
“Nice shorts.” He finds himself smiling with mischief as his eyes land on the Calvin Klein boyshorts on Ryo.  
  
Ryo laughs. “You're an ass, Fudo.” He doesn't sound vexed. But playful.  
  
“Sorry I had to have one peek in exchange of you seeing my _dick_ and me in a towel.”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Ryo pulled the oversized shirt over his head, now covering barely his upper thighs. “You've seen them. Are we even?”  
  
“Definitely.” Akira grinned, delighted.  
  
He hears Ryo sigh and it makes him smile.  
  
“I absolutely cannot wait until I can wear comforting sleepwear tomorrow.”  
  
“I'm wearing ladies’ sweatpants without a shirt on. We're both fucked right now.”  
  
There's laughter hearing rustling of bedsheets and creaking of the mattress. “I suppose.” Ryo said.  
  
Akira pictures that angelic smile in his head and it brings more warmness to his chest. He yawned.  
  
“Night, Ryo.” He said. Exhaustion wearing over him at full force.  
  
“Goodnight, Akira.” Ryo turns off the lamp light. “Sleep well.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Akira slurred. The faint chuckle is the last thing he hears before drifting off into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The morning Akira dreads, though the headache that comes pounding like a hammer against a wooden wall isn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
He knows he's overslept when he wakes. Still in the position he was in from the night before. Lying flat on his back snoring away loudly. Drool hanging off his chin. Ryo isn't in the bed anymore.  
  
Akira rose, his eyes barely opening. A pleasant smell hitting his nostrils as he throws the blanket off him, standing up.  
  
He first reaches for the blanket to fold that up and toss it aside along with the pillow. Scratching his back when he leaves the bedroom.  
  
All three of them are up and running about. Akira feels himself yawning again.  
  
“Oh!” Silene spotted Akira from the common area. “Good morning, just in time. We just came back from shopping to get your new clothes and someone had already handled Ryo's -- would you mind bringing them to the bedroom?”  
  
“Yeah-- sure.” He said, feeling jaded. Someone unfamiliar to Akira is talking with Ryo outside. Ryo dragging two luggages into the home, shutting the door.

“There you are, sleepy head.” Ryo grumbled, seeing Akira approach him. “Pick these up because I for one, am most certainly not doing it.”  
  
“I've literally just woken up and you both assumed I'd be your guy, huh?” Akira said with displeasure.

"Oh don't be like that. Nothing you can't handle." Ryo smacked Akira's bare chest, hard. Akira chokes on air at the sudden action.

"May I ask-- _why_ are you still walking around the house without a shirt on?" Ryo asked, he sizes Akira up on down - his eyes struggling to meet Akira's gaze properly.

"I don't have a shirt, remember?" Akira said. "Why, is it too much for you?"

"It's  _indecent._ " Ryo contended.

"Sue me." Akira sent an irritable look. "It's too early in the morning for this shit."

Heaving up two heavy, _large_ luggages back to the bedroom at the same time wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.  
  
“Put your back into it! Be careful!” Silene advised.  
  
“I got it, I got it.” Akira wheezed. His biceps are trembling on the trip back to the bedroom. They were nice enough to get them clothes - well - _new_ clothes for the time being for Akira, so he supposes he should be grateful. Ryo helped them with the type of clothing they should get, for the most part - that was reassuring enough.  
  
He set them down on the ground. Sweat beading down his forehead. Bending down to rest his hands on his knees. He felt like he was about to collapse.  
  
_Fucking hell._ Akira wiped his forehead, stretching his muscles out. Luckily the slide in doors were opened, the warm breeze hitting his skin and the curtains shifting along with the wind.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo knocked on the side of the door. Catching Akira’s attention. “Jenny's making breakfast now. You should sit and wait.”  
  
“Just a second.” Akira panted. “Just how much _shit_ did they pack in these?”  
  
“Enough.” Ryo said calmly. “Thank you for giving us a hand.”  
  
Akira grumbled in response, making Ryo chuckle.  
  
Breakfast was absolutely fucking _fantastic._ Barely he ever started off the morning with a gourmet this _good_ \- consisting of pancakes, with strawberries and fruits, tons of whip cream - eggs, waffles, and bacon. A variety of platter scattered throughout the dining table by the time Jenny, Silene, and Ryo were done taking turns cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Akira lent a hand in the meantime with the plates and the drinks. Setting up the table. It was a lot of running around beforehand but it was worth it. It was never silent. Conversation sparking up among the four of them. While Akira was helping Jenny set down the plates of food he noticed Silene and Ryo exchanging a few words, often Silene tending to make Ryo blush as they giggled and gossiped about _God knows what_ \- but he didn't want to take any part of it. Feeling himself frown in annoyance.  
  
Getting settled down around the table consisted of distributing the food and passing around whatever was needed. There's elated laughter and the telling of plentiful stories. Jenny gave Akira some aspirin midst the breakfast to help with the headache he had - and he could feel it lessening as time went on. Often while he talked he tries to stick his fork to steal a bite from Ryo’s strawberries only for his hand to get swatted away. A small scuffle sparking between them at the table, Ryo stabbed his hand _twice_ with his fork.  
  
The second time definitely tore it. “Now you're gonna get it. I'm gonna get you back for that.” Akira stood up.  
  
“You lay your hands on me and you will hear from my lawyer.” Ryo threatened, though he's rising from his chair - bolting around the table as Akira chased after him. Dropping their utensils hastily Ryo tries going the other side. The table shook and _banged_ with their bodies often slamming against it in attempts to run and chase after each other.  
  
“Come on guys, no running or you'll knock over some of the food.” Silene said in objection to the childish goose chase unfolding at the dining table. She laughs regardless. Ryo hides behind Jenny's seat.  
  
“He's clearly trying to murder me just because I wouldn't give him a bite of my food.” Ryo ducks, aiming to keep himself out of view. Moving left and right from Jenny's chair planning to make a break for it from there but Akira mirrored his actions.  
  
“You two can easily settle this a different way, couldn't you?” Jenny asked teasingly.  
  
“Tell _him_ that!”  
  
“You can run but you can't hide.” Akira grinned. “By the way, he stabbed me with a fork first.”  
  
“I am _not_ apologizing.”  
  
“You should clearly when I was the one who was assaulted.”  
  
“I refuse to change my stance.” Ryo declared.  
  
“Alright.” Akira pretended that he was giving up. “Okay. I'll let you go.”  
  
Ryo was easily convinced he was off the hook, and Akira took it as a chance to chase after Ryo once more with a “c’mere!” grabbing Ryo by the waist and lifting him up, playfully sending them both crashing to the wooden floors refusing to let Ryo go. Squeezing him despite Ryo’s protests demanding that he stop.  
  
“Breakfast is getting cold.” Silene crooned, humored by the playfighting. Akira was having too much fun tormenting Ryo he had forgotten.  
  
“You owe me strawberries.” Akira said, helping Ryo up to his feet.  
  
Ryo’s response is putting Akira into a headlock.  
  
“You're so persistent.” He muttered, shoving Akira aside after letting him go.  
  
Akira’s grin doesn't fade through the majority of the breakfast.  
  
The weather is always the _right_ type of warm that Akira admired, which is why he beamed when Silene suggested they go to the beach.  
  
_It'll only be so lovely if we all spent time together outside of the house as much as we do inside_ \- was her explanation. Their chateau wasn't too far from the nearest beach, about a half an hour drive to get to the boardwalk.  
  
Akira helps Jenny with the dishes. Telling Silene and Ryo they didn't have to worry about a thing having done most of the work with cooking breakfast.  
  
He offers to take over anything he thinks is too much to handle.  
  
“You are very kind.” Jenny commented. “You are handsome, too.”  
  
“Ah…” Akira scratched the back of his head. “Thanks, I… I get that a lot.” He stammered, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. “Well as for the handsome part-- _that_ too kinda, heh.” _Why are you such a fucking dumbass._  
  
“I wouldn't be surprised.” Jenny said. “I can see why Ryo has taken a liking to you.”  
  
Ryo and Jenny talk so much alike that it was frightening, another thing that Akira observed. Then again, at her words - he grew even more nervous.  
  
“That so?”  
  
“Most men are not like you. You lend a hand and help around. Consider it a charming trait.”  
  
“It's the least I can do.” Akira laughed shortly. “You guys deserve it for all the hard work that you do. I'm just a little ol’ fella sticking around just barely.”  
  
“But you do it for Ryo’s sake.” Jenny affirmed. Akira froze for a moment. He watched Ryo and Silene talk animatedly about some shit he doesn't have a clue about. He supposed that she did have a point. He didn't have to agree to this. He didn't have to go as far as to making this _work_ and putting as much effort as he should have. But why would he act as if he could care less.  
  
Akira noticed Jenny was staring at him.

“Yeah. Uh-- of course.” He said quickly. He's setting all the clean plates aside. Wiping the suds off his hands. “Ryo is important to me. I can tell how happy he is that you're here and I ain't gonna ruin that for him. I wanna support him the best way I can. He's just as hardworking as you and Silene are and I find it incredible.” He smiled.  
  
“You never had to make an impression for us to begin with.” Jenny reminded Akira. “I knew from the start how Ryo could fall deeply for someone like you.”  
  
Akira wanted to pass that off as a bluff. In Jenny's eyes they were _engaged_ , technically. But how could that be the case? Ryo said he didn't want Akira catching feelings for him and Akira wanted to change that. Though he isn't sure if Ryo _had_ returned them. For all they know, it was drastic calls that called for drastic measures. Akira tag along and plan up this whole scheme out of their fucking asses, and just _wing it_.  
  
Nothing to it.  
  
Akira was having a lot of fun with this, unfortunately. That's why he felt a little bit of disappointment that what Jenny is saying isn't exactly _true._ It couldn't be. Akira doubted it.  
  
Besides, everything was going well so far. All Akira had to do was stick to the plan. Saying something he shouldn't and stirring anything up would be the opposite of what Ryo would intend.  
  
“Sometimes I'm too unaware of my charms.” Akira joked. _Idiot._ His conscious scolded. “You know what I mean?”  
  
Her blank stare makes him want to shrink. “No?” Akira laughed. Jenny never _shows_ her humor _expressively_ and Akira tends to forget that, breaking out into a sweat at the awkward silence he gets in response whenever he tries to joke around with Jenny.  
  
It always fails miserably and yet he still tries to get a laugh or _something_ out of her instead of her typical smile to know he's said something _funny_.  
  
Akira laughed nervously. “Okay.” He said quietly, shaky as well. “Maybe that wasn't too much of a good one. I mean I'm not entirely joking but, yeah.” He's rambling and he should probably stop.  
  
“Never really expected Ryo to ever come my way, and I thought it was only something I could wish for.” Akira confessed diffidently.  
  
“You are unaware of your charms indeed.” She's giving him a look that increases his levels of anxiety by a _mile._  
  
She's bought it, gracefully. Akira sighed inaudible, with intense relief.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They pack lunch with them before leaving. That took up some time.  
  
Akira spends a good hour or so cutting up the sleeves of most his new shirts, with a pair of scissors Jenny handed to him to borrow. He used a hair tie to pull back a small part of his hair that fell over his face in a ponytail, with all the moving around and lifting the sweat building up at his scalp felt discomforting. Some shorter strands of his dark hair remained covering parts of his forehead. But this would do.  
  
He's wearing his swim trunks already, packed for the occasion _thankfully_ \- while Ryo stared him down. Judging his actions.  
  
He still is by the time Akira is done to meet then outside throwing one of the white shirts over his head, feeling much more better to be in clothing _he_ preferred.

“I can't believe you have the audacity to do _that_.” Ryo gestured to the clear evidence of the sleeves being cut up to his shoulders. “Do you have no remorse?”  
  
“I think it's appealing, for one.” Akira rebutted. “And second, you're just jealous.”  
  
“I for one, think it's _not_.”  
  
“Aw, you're so sweet babe.”  
  
“It was not a compliment.”  
  
“If you want a explanation, it's cause I tend to sweat too much in short sleeves and without it I can let these babies free.” Akira lifted his biceps.  
  
“You are disgusting.” Ryo grimaced. Rolling his eyes. Akira snickers loudly.  
  
“Akira, my man!” Silene comes out holding a couple aluminum trays with foils on top. “Hold these for us and put them in the trunk. There's also the cooler, if you can carry that.”  
  
Ryo held out his hands. “No. I'll help with this. You carry the coolers.”  
  
“Don't drop ‘em. Let me know if it's too much.”  
  
“If it weren't for these I would have hurt you by now.” Ryo threatened, taking the trays from Akira to trek over to the truck. Deciding on driving Silene’s truck since Ryo’s car was much smaller.  
  
Having to carry the _heavy_ things were fucking _hell._ But it seems like Akira was their man for all the heavy duty lifting. Heaving the cooler over his shoulder as it was much easier to carry. He had to set it down for a moment to take a breather.

Akira runs a hand through his hair.  _Jeez was it fucking warm today._ He thinks. Shutting his eyes, desperate for some cool air to hit his skin. When he cracked an eye open he spots Silene and Ryo again. 

They're staring at him.

Akira blinked.

Ryo met Akira's gaze, startling, turning away quickly. Silene giggled. Playfully grabbing Ryo's arm.

"You guys laughing at me or something?" Akira narrowed his eyes. Ryo exchanged heated words with Silene, clearly flustered as she walked back into the home to bring back more stuff. Ryo sped past Akira, his cheeks a tinted red.

"It's nothing. None of your business." He said irritably. "You should get moving with that cooler, big boy."

Akira's eyes fell on Ryo's back, watching him walk off. He decides not to question what happened back there. Ryo totally wasn't checking him out. That can't be. Akira snorts to himself. Lifting the cooler over his shoulder again.

When they've put everything inside, Ryo and Akira waited for Jenny and Silene to leave the home.  
  
Silene stopped Akira before they're getting ready to leave, leaving the house with a surfboard in her hands and giving it to Akira.  
  
“It was a gift to me from a good friend of mine from the party before we left.”  
  
“ _Holy fucking shit_.” Akira laughs with revelry. “Are you-- are you giving this to me?”  
  
“You can have fun with it if you like.” She smiled.  
  
“I can't take it. It's your gift--”  
  
“--It's totally _fine_. It's yours for as long as you please. Just take good care of it.” Silene smacked Akira on the back. “Okay?”  
  
“You got it.” Akira promised.  
  
  
  
The beach is a hotspot during everyone's break. Whether it be work or school. The boardwalk swarmed with people of many different ages and all the like. The good half hour Akira awed at the sight.  
  
He was always a fan of the ocean. Living in the city lessened his chances of getting to see it often.  
  
Having to bring everything to a vacant spot on the beach was exhausting work. Luckily, everyone opted in to help bring things across the boardwalk and onto the sand to make the job easier.  
  
The blankets were laid on the ground next to the fold out chairs seated there as of prior. The cooler was put next to the chairs alongside the snacks. Folded towels on top of the blankets.  
  
It was sunny out - but it wasn't _unbearable_ of sorts - with tormenting heatwaves and anything that would cause Akira to sweat bullets. The wind was rather not too warm or too cool, somewhere in between the middle.  
  
Jenny and Silene sat down at their area they've reserved for themselves to relax and _supervise_ \- expected that they probably wouldn't want to swim. Akira was definitely going to, but he wasn't going to do it alone.  
  
He took off his shirt to leave it on his and Ryo’s spot.  
  
Akira's picking up the surfboard, red with floral patterns on the back of it traced along on the rim and down - heading over to Ryo who's wearing his sunglasses, sitting on the blanket reading a book.  
  
“You're not gonna swim either?”  
  
“I'm not really certain if I should.”  
  
“The water's perfect.” Akira crouched down, “Gimme that.” He snatched Ryo’s book from his hands. “Now's not the time to be fuckin’ sunbathing. Get some fresh air and a little wet.”  
  
Ryo gasped. “You give that _back_.”  
  
“No can do.” Akira raised it in the air, Ryo failed trying to reach for it in his sitting position.  
  
“I do not want to swim.”  
  
“You're swimming.”  
  
“ _Akira._ ”  
  
They both stand up, though Akira doesn't allow Ryo to have his book back despite the hitting and shoving. Resisting to Ryo’s demands.  
  
“You can read later but right now you're swimming with me.” Akira tossed the book somewhere obscurely, but not too far away from where they were sitting. He grabbed Ryo’s hand. “C’mere. Let's go.”  
  
“I'm not very good at it.” Ryo admitted. “Alright. Alright _wait._ ” He stopped them.  
  
“You need a minute?” Akira teased. Ryo gave him a pointed look, bending down to unbuckle the strap of his sandals taking them off. Reaching for his sarong to unravel it. He was wearing a tie back one piece - a blue color with a bow at the chest, the sarong revealing the bottom half of the outfit underneath.  
  
Akira’s cheeks are reddened feeling as if the action was private. He rubbed the back of his nape, not sure where to put his eyes.  
  
“Does this look alright?” Ryo asked quietly, sounding self-conscious, “Akira?”  
  
Akira jumped. “You--” He struggles to find the right words to say, “It looks really good on you.”  
  
Ryo smiled warmly. “Thank you.” He ducks his head. Hands clasped together in front of him.  
  
Akira shakes his head furiously. He had to snap out of it and remember what they were _going_ to do.  
  
“Let's go.” He's holding Ryo’s hand again to lead him to the open ocean where several of the locals were already swimming around inside.  
  
“You _know_ how to surf?” Ryo asked.  
  
“I've done it senior year I think, a couple times?” It was one of those spontaneous achievements Akira felt like doing just because it was a time of year where he wanted to choose to do something he's always wanted - Miki's idea was to go _all out_. Learning how to surf was the idea.  
  
It's stupid, but it paid off somehow.  
  
Ryo chuckles, awed but his tone sounds fond. “What can you _not_ do?”  
  
“A lot of things.” Akira said. “But I can tell you what I can do.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Teach you how to surf.”  
  
“Wh-- _What_?”  
  
“You heard me.” Akira smiles. He sets the board carefully on the water. “It'll just be like how we did with roller skating but this time we're in water.”  
  
“That does not help very much.” Ryo said earnestly, slightly perturbed.  
  
“You sayin’ I was a shitty teacher?”  
  
“I told you that I wasn't--”  
  
“No buts.” Akira objected. He's taking Ryo’s hands to pull him further into the water. It's cold, but it grew warmer with the farther they walked. “I promise it'll be fun.”  
  
“I don't have a good idea about this…” Ryo takes Akira’s hands anyway.  
  
They start off with paddling first. Silene shouts from across the shore for them to be careful with her surfboard. Which Akira promises to take good care of. He stays in the water while Ryo lies on top of the surfboard.  
  
The fact that Ryo appears so stiff when Akira directs him makes Akira think of the _free_ things Ryo has actually done. Not that it wasn't surprising that Ryo couldn't surf if his life depended on it.  
  
It was amusing to look at his struggle. He seemed to have a fear of falling in the water. Akira decided to get on the surfboard, coaxing Ryo to stand up so the shifting of the currents could get the surfboard moving.  
  
It felt welcoming getting into banter on it being Akira’s fault for risking their lives - in other words - them falling over underwater. Ryo was clearly on edge. So Akira knew instinctively to wrap his arms around Ryo’s waist the more they proceeded to head into the deeper depths of the ocean.  
  
“How do you know if you're going in the right direction?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“Focus.” Akira said. “It doesn't matter where you're going, really. As long as you're concentrating on what's ahead of you.”  
  
“And keeping your balance?”  
  
“Make sure your feet are close, keep them steady while we move.”  
  
Akira becomes fully aware of how close they are with one another. Ryo’s more focused on getting the basics done properly, despite his trembling and fear present in his actions. Akira hides his blush and keeps a firm hold on Ryo, on standby in case something went wrong. He keeps his voice soft and patient like he usually does, this time - a bit of teasing that came into play finding it adorable at how uneasy Ryo becomes in doing things he wasn't skillful at. Akira would get a heated _shut up_ in response. Akira proceeds to badger Ryo more, regardless.  
  
“You're doing amazing you know?” Akira murmured. “See? Ain't seem so bad when you're gettin’ the hang of it.”  
  
Ryo blushes with a soft snort, “I needed that reassurance.”  
  
His footing was still wobbly so he clung to Akira whenever he felt like he was losing his balance. Akira wasn't an expert, settling for teaching Ryo everything that he knew in his own way, convincing Ryo to trust that Akira wouldn't make them fall.  
  
It's good to know that Ryo doesn't have trouble learning the basics.  
  
Barely any swimmers were here, aside from the locals that _were_ actually surfing or some who dared to take a swim here and back this far.  
  
“What do I do next?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Not right now you don't have to do anything, don't worry I've got you.” Akira assured, his hands trail up to Ryo’s arms. Urging Ryo to spread them wide. “It's gonna feel amazing if you do this.”  
  
His arms return around Ryo’s hips, Ryo turning back to give Akira a look. Pondering if he should put his trust into doing what Akira asked of him. Akira nodded. At their current pace, they weren't moving too fast - though it was a little slower than normal. Ryo complies, spreading his arms - and the cool breeze settling in the air around them felt rejuvenating.  
  
Ryo’s eyes are widening, shining dazzlingly at the spacious blue ocean. Admiring the sight before them. Mouth parted with amazement. Akira thinks he's imagining it hearing the laughter that belongs to Ryo in front of him.  
  
He's smiling without even being aware. He could stare at Ryo's radiant expression for as long as he could, for as long as possible. Sparkling cerulean blue, golden locks that framed his face beautifully. His face bright in spirits, and that was a rarity to see Ryo this uplifted.  
  
“Hey, Ryo.” Akira said. “Mind if I take you on a ride with me?”  
  
“A what?” Ryo turns back in surprise. It's been a while that has passed and he was distracted by the view to fully hear Akira’s request. But Akira doesn't wait for Ryo to reply, his hands find Ryo’s back and the back of his thighs, swiftly scooping Ryo up into his arms. Delighted by the yelp he heard in surprise.  
  
“Akira! I _demand_ you put me down!” Ryo shouted. “What on Earth do you think you're doing?”  
  
“You're gonna surf with me!” Akira said excitedly. “Got plenty of cool waves incoming and I wanna try taking on some of ‘em! So hold on tight.”  
  
Following the direction of the waves began to pick up the speed of where they were headed. This was perfect.

“Are you _mad_?!”  
  
“Unless you wanna drown or die then I can't let you down! No can do!”  
  
“You will be _dead_ if we fall over!”  
  
With the winds today the waves were changing repeatedly from smaller to ripples larger. Akira was confident he could take this on.  
  
“Fuck it!” He exclaimed, grinning down at Ryo. “We're doing it. It's either now or never!”  
  
Ryo’s arms are locked tightly around Akira’s shoulders. So much for begging that Akira let go of him to now clinging onto Akira for his dear life. The first few waves they've catched have gone successful. The shifting currents lifting them higher and over the waves.  
  
Akira’s hair breezed wildly in the wind, and the shit eating grin plastered on his face never leaves, growing wider with exhilaration riding the incoming waves headed their way. He screamed “ _WOOHOO!”_ on the top of his lungs, surfboard leaving a mist of splashing water in their wake the faster they went.  
  
Every now and then Ryo shut his eyes and made noises of surprise and fear, Akira’s reckless way of surfing showed the years that's passed since the last time he's done it. Fortunately, he's still got some of the skills left in him.  
  
“Closing your eyes won't do!” Akira has to raise his voice over the crashing waves. Ryo’s eyes flying open at the sound of his voice. “It's pretty fucking awesome. Ryo! Look!”  
  
“That would be proven quite _difficult_ if this results in our impending _deaths_.”  
  
“We'll be fine!”  
  
“How are you so sure?!”  
  
It's hard to talk and surf at the same time. Akira keeps his focus fixated on the large wave coming their way. Every several minutes, there was one - then another.  
  
“I told ya to trust me!” It's distracting feeling _tits_ and _Ryo_ pressed up against his hard chest but Akira ignores it, tightening his hold on Ryo securely. “We got a big one coming! Keep your eyes open for this one!”  
  
There was some revulsion ascending a tide unlike the others so massive. Akira’s determination doesn't dwindle, however. He knew if they did happen to fall over they could do it all over again. That was the fun of it, the _purpose_ \- after all.  
  
Ryo struggles to keep his eyes open, elevated to the very top of rippling stream and the rush sending them crashing back to the surface of the ocean. The surfboard rocked vigorously from side to side being pulled toward the end of the tide.  
  
Akira’s still yelling gleefully at the top of his lungs, however - Ryo? Not so much. But upon making it through the enormous current Ryo’s facial expression  turned from discomposed to somewhat _stunned_ and addled by the whole experience.  
  
Akira’s grinning, pleased, the result of riding through the breaking waves had them slowing down on the water. Now they were descending below.  
  
“You doing okay?” Akira whispered. He can feel Ryo’s rapid breathing - the water that splashed on their skin making them even more soaked.  
  
“I can't find the words to describe how _frightening_ that was.” Ryo breathed. Akira laughs, causing Ryo to do so in response, breathily.  
  
“Incredible?”  
  
“That would sound more like it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira held Ryo’s gaze tenderly. His heart was hammering as he was still feeling bold. Seeing those gorgeous eyes and lips up close. He couldn't resist. Akira wanted to try again. He was going to right now.  
  
“Hey.” Akira murmured. “You got a little somethin’.”  
  
Ryo’s eyes broaden in confusion. “I do?”  
  
“Lemme get that for you.” Akira leaned in, keeping his tone winsome. There he captures Ryo's lips in a searing kiss. His eyes fluttering shut.  
  
He expected Ryo to push him away. But Ryo leaned into the kiss willingly. It's kept innocent and chaste before they're parting.  
  
There's a beautiful blush dusting Ryo’s cheeks. “Akira.” He said softly, something yearning in his voice that makes Akira lean forward, Ryo tilting his head as their lips meet a second time. A deepened kiss filled with tenderness, the gentle glide and the enamoring feel of Ryo’s cool lips against Akira’s warm ones. Ryo makes a soft noise into Akira’s mouth, making Akira feel lightheaded - further indulging to satisfaction for them both.  
  
They're still moving back to shore. Ryo remaining in Akira’s arms. Although, Akira could feel delicate hands moving up his neck to frame his cheeks firmly. Their noses brushing against one another. Ryo’s lips grew warmer with the longer the kiss lasted.  
  
He wanted to scream in victory. Barely suppressing the grin spread across his face upon pulling away with a wet, light _pop_. Water trickling down their faces and bodies.  
  
“That was the oldest trick in the book.” Ryo murmured, carping. Somehow, Akira was expecting that response.  
  
“You fell for it.” Akira said knowingly.  
  
He can see Ryo’s lips forming into a pout. Making Akira laugh.  
  
“You're such a fool…”  
  
The next wave that throws them completely off guard is what knocks them off the surfboard shortly after.  
  
Luckily Akira is able to lift Ryo from underwater in time swimming back to the coast.  
  
He laughs sheepishly at Ryo's deathly glare, his long hair sticking to his shoulders - drenched.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Jenny observed Ryo and Akira on the ocean. Akira teaching Ryo the basics of surfing going farther and farther in distance.  
  
Something didn't seem right about those two. But she couldn't put her finger on it. It was different from how they acted when she first met Akira for dinner.  
  
Their story was quite _strange_. Jenny didn't want to think too much of it. She had no right to judge. Though her suspicious on the matter remained. She and Silene agreed on that.  
  
However, she first picked up the strange difference in their chemistry when they were dancing at their party.  
  
There's lingering innocence. There's a sort of _intimacy_ they were edging towards, but they couldn't quite get there yet. As if they were nervous, more hesitant. With the way they toe around each other, uncertain of the feelings they secretly harbor for one another.  
  
Akira’s definitely more physical with showing his true feelings. On the other hand, Ryo willingly accepts it. He doesn't seem to question it. Although timid in his actions. Jenny feels as if it were too _inexperienced_ for them to be _engaged_. Their relationship would be firmer and more expressing if they were to reach that level.  
  
A secret relationship? Was it a romance these two desperately inched towards, a bond they have they hold dear to that they can't cross any boundaries? If Jenny were to interpret this, it wouldn't be any different than a little middle school secret. What were they both afraid of?  
  
Jenny decided not to ask Silene about this. Jenny knew Ryo enough to be perceptive of how he handles his relationships towards others. Ryo trusted Akira, what the other man had is what caused Ryo to become attached to him. But what _this_ was, was drawing near that of true love. They weren't in the midst of that. The closeness between them, Jenny began to question if the engagement part was true. No rings or not. That part didn't exactly matter.  
  
It's not of her business to question it. Maybe she could wait until Ryo decided to tell her. He would. Anything that troubled Ryo for more than a while, he'd come to Jenny to talk to her about. However they wanted to take _this_ was up to them only. Whether it be Ryo’s decision. It shouldn't matter so much. It's ridiculous that Jenny couldn't let it go and pondered if she could keep pretending to go along with it. As if she thought that nothing was truly wrong with what was going on between her boy and Akira.  
  
“Young love. It's really cute isn't it?” Silene smiled. Taking off her sunglasses. It breaks Jenny out of her thoughts as she watched them intently.  
  
“Indeed.” Jenny simply agreed.  
  
“There was a time when you and I used to be like that.” Silene reminisces. “Took a while to grow out of that stage.”  
  
Jenny knew these two were in love. Akira was the one for Ryo. Enough to bring this mysterious man home to them. She wanted to be sure. But taking a look at Akira, his heart held purity. He had good intentions. Remembering their conversation earlier today.  
  
Akira would never think to hurt Ryo. With the way he holds Ryo on the surfboard. In the distance, she could see the hidden smile on Ryo’s face. Akira giving Ryo a look so tender, Jenny turned to her wife. Feeling as if things were heading somewhere private.  
  
“What we've gone through is most certainly different.” Jenny mused. “I'm sure of that.”  
  
“Hmm?” Silene brooded aloud, scooting closer to Jenny to wrap her arms around Jenny's shoulders. Leaning her head on it. Jenny welcomed the warmth that came with the gesture. “Is that so?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I suppose falling in love is different for everyone.”  
  
Jenny sees the truth in Silene’s words. The wind blows. When Jenny looks at them, Akira now has Ryo in his arms. He's bashful, he's strange, and he's charming. Watching Ryo fall in love was a delightful sight. It seemed like it may be for the first time.  
  
“Sometimes I wish it were still like that for us. But I don't mind where we are now. The more older we get the less it feels like puppy, kiddie kinda love.” Silene explained. Jenny turned to her wife, and briefly - their lips meet in a kiss. Silene laughs as they part. Jenny smiled.  
  
“They grow quite fast.” Jenny comments.  
  
“How's it feel for us to have a son in law? That always sounded real nice.” Silene said. Referring to Akira. “He's definitely the perfect guy.”  
  
“Not so bad.” Jenny replied. She doesn't oppose to this idea either. She looks at the diamond ring on Silene's finger. Sparkling.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
There were plenty of concession stands on the boardwalk. Along with several games to play to pass the time. Akira took Ryo to play them first. It was crowded. Holding onto Ryo’s hand to drag him to each one he laid his eyes on.  
  
Dusk fell by the time they grew tired. Jenny and Silene were still on the beach, keeping their spot and allowing them to run off and have some more fun before it was time to leave. They did have some fun time in the ocean, convincing the two women to tag along with them and play a few games in the water in the meantime before Akira wanted to explore the rest of the beach.  
  
When it was just the two of them, Ryo buys them both some ice cream heading to the pier. No longer wet from the water, the wind becoming more cool the later it became. The chatter and laughter present in the air. Seagulls soaring across the darkening skies.  
  
The topic of ocean animals had come up, and Akira rambled on since it was one of the things he was best at doing while Ryo listened with a warm smile and his occasional laughs here and there.  
  
“I fucking _love_ sharks.” Akira said. “They've gotta be my favorite ocean animal.”  
  
“I can definitely see why, I figured that even way before you've told me.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
Ryo silently ate his ice cream with his spoon. Not giving a firm answer, glancing at Akira.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“No tell me!”  
  
“It's because I just _know_ you. But I am not judging. Everyone finds them fascinating.”  
  
“Do _you_?” Akira asked.  
  
“Of course.” Ryo nudged Akira. “I'm interested in anything that you like.”  
  
Akira hummed. Nodding his head. “Uh huh. I kinda smell bullshit in that sentence.”  
  
“I am serious when I say this.” Ryo defends.  
  
“I just think they're cool.” Akira shrugged as he shoved his spoon into his mouth. “Like in those _Jaws_ movies-- not that I wanna get killed by a shark but I sure as hell would like to see one up close. That would also be awesome.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “To get _eaten_ by a shark?”  
  
“Yeah I would fucking love to wrestle a shark.”  
  
“What's amusing is that when I look at you I know fully well that you mean it.”  
  
Akira snorted. “What about you?”  
  
There's silence midst their walk. Ryo blinked. “Myself?”  
  
“You heard me and my dumbass shark talk. What's your favorite ocean animal?”  
  
Ryo hesitated. “Ah… I'm not quite sure if I want to say it.”

“Why?” Akira deflates.  
  
“It's probably _uncool_ and ridiculous.”  
  
“You can tell me!”  
  
“No. I don't want to.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Promise you won't laugh?”  
  
“Cross my heart.”  
  
Ryo gives Akira a pointed look. Eyeing Akira warily.  
  
“I really wanna know. Come on! Tell me!” Akira begged. “I won't laugh.”  
  
Ryo gives in. “Jellyfish.”  
  
For some reason this wasn't what Akira expected. Not that he thought Ryo’s favorite sea animal would be a one on the _larger_ side. That sounded comical. This one suited Ryo.  
  
“Jellyfish, huh.”  
  
“I know-- it… it _is_ ridiculous isn't it…”  
  
“No, that's pretty dope. I think they're cute. Aside from the part that they've got stingers on ‘em.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Yes, they are very pretty. Their bright colors and all.”  
  
“You got a point there. But you're prettier though. Than any jellyfish there is.” Akira said truthfully. Ryo blushed.  
  
“Stop it.” He chided.  
  
“What? It's true.”  
  
Ryo scoffed. “Please.”  
  
“There could be a whole dozen of them and I'd still choose you.” Akira stated earnestly.  
  
“Charming.” Ryo snorted. “To go in depth on the topic. My father used to own a lab back in our hometown, _mine_ in Peru - and I've got to see them for his research before he released them back into the ocean.”  
  
“That’s awesome. Did you get to see other animals?”  
  
“We explored many different kinds. The weather was always perfect so it was never a bad time to go searching through the open jungles.”  
  
Ryo tells Akira a couple more things, turning around to start heading back to the boardwalk. He talks animatedly and these were one of the rarities where Akira could get Ryo to talk about the things he was most passionate about. Putting a smile to his face.  
  
He tries to listen. He really does. But Ryo’s far too pretty with the twinkles in his eyes when he talks and gives Akira timid glances knowing that he's rambling proceeding to go on and on and about for as long as he pleases. Akira was just barely focusing. The ability to listen at that moment flew out of the window.  
  
“You should remind me when I'm rambling too much. It tends to be a habit because I'm not one to freely express myself often.”  
  
“I like hearing you talk.”  
  
“But you were barely listening, Akira.”  
  
Akira scratched the back of his head. “I--I _was_. A little.”  
  
“Did I tell you about the part where I said I saw a dinosaur?”  
  
“...You saw a dinosaur?!”  
  
“Exactly. Idiot.” Ryo rolled his eyes. “I didn't even mention dinosaurs.”  
  
Akira feels like a dumbass. “I thought you were serious for a sec there.” He sighed. “Damn it. That would have been awesome.”  
  
“We argued about why dinosaurs shouldn't exist in modern day for days.” Ryo deadpanned.  
  
“We did?” Akira genuinely forgot. “Yeah. We did.” He whispered, musing.  
  
“You're so stupid.” Ryo muttered with a laugh. “The day we spot a dinosaur is the day of the apocalypse.”  
  
“Can't argue with that.” Akira said. “I'll be ready.”  
  
Ryo leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder briefly. His shoulders shake with light laughter. He fixed his straw hat to keep it from falling off.  
  
“Tell something you could do that you've always wanted.” Akira changed the topic.  
  
“That's a tough question.” Ryo silently broods. “I'm not sure. There's so many things…”  
  
“I would go back to build a bear for the second time.”  
  
Ryo looked at Akira.  
  
“I'm joking. A little.” Akira said. “Not really.” He added guiltily.  
  
“I haven't been to build a bear.” Ryo admitted blankly. He wasn't even judging at all. Akira’s eyes bulged.  
  
“You haven't been to _build a bear?!”_  
  
Ryo shakes his head, embarrassed. “No I have not.” He hides his face behind his ice cream cup. As if he shrunk at Akira’s response.  
  
“What type of life you were living?! That was the _shit_ when I was like, six. That's where I got my stuffed rabbit since I begged my parents for one and they took Miki and I there to make a stuffed animal for ourselves. The best day of my life.” Akira awed, “If I could relive that day I would. I named him Sugarpuff and I still have him until this day.”  
  
“Sugarpuff? That's so adorable.”  
  
“Miki's suggestion. I was gonna call him Racecar.”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“I thought it would sound badass.”  
  
Ryo laughs. “Why?!”  
  
“I was _six_!”  
  
“I can't believe you. Naming your stuffed rabbit _racecar_.” Ryo ridiculed, though he said it with fondness. “I'm jealous. I wish I had a childhood like that. More like an actual child’s dream and getting to do simple things that would make a kid’s world go round. I would have loved to go there.”  
  
“We could still go there anytime. I'd take you there in a heartbeat, baby.” Akira replied without missing a beat. Giving Ryo a lopsided smile.  
  
The blush that dusted Ryo’s cheeks were adorable.  
  
“There's that nickname again.” Ryo murmured. “You called me _baby_.”  
  
“Sorry.” Akira chuckles. “It kinda stuck with me and became a thing since we started this whole _fake fiancè_ thing, you know? Is it a problem?” He asked worriedly.  
  
“No it's fine. I don't mind. It's just that before you called me that and we weren't exactly… official.” Ryo explained.  
  
“Are we now?”  
  
“I suppose I can call you my suitor.”  
  
“You say it as if we're in the fucking seventeen hundreds, Marie Antoinette.”  
  
“Oh _shut up_.” Ryo vexed. “I'm allowing it, is what I'm saying. It just makes me _nervous_. I'm not used to it. When I'm with you, my heart beats abnormally faster I feel like I'm having palpitations and my stomach feels so _strange_ and it makes it worse. But in a _good_ way, in a sense.”  
  
“You think I don't feel the exact same way?” Akira said in reply. “I'm nervous too. I'm nervous right now. I just pretend to be smooth so you wouldn't notice.”  
  
“No wonder. Well I notice now.” Ryo jested. They both share a laugh. He leaned in to peck Akira on the lips. “This was wonderful. Thank you.”  
  
Akira’s at a loss of words. _Wow_. He thinks. “No problem…” He said, dazed. Ryo laughed.  
  
“We should go back to them. I don't want them to think we've wandered off.”  
  
“Yeah-- we should. We got carried away again.” Akira agreed. Blush still lingering. He followed Ryo turning to exit the pier.  
  
They race down the boardwalk after tossing away their finished ice cream, play fighting here and there. Akira lifting Ryo in his arms from behind and their screams of joy and laughter are in the air.  
  
Walking side by side, Akira’s hands inch towards Ryo’s. Taking them into his own. They felt small. They felt cool. They felt _perfect._ The two winding up holding hands on their way back to meet Jenny and Silene.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
They wind down by having a game night coming back to the house. The windows are open, and there's music playing. Jenny had a pack of cards to spare, gathering up in the common area on the floor to do a intense few rounds of card games.  
  
The night time breeze felt amazing. Eating the rest of the snacks they took to the beach kept as leftovers along with a few bottles of beer.  
  
Ryo and Silene conspire to kick their asses many times in a row. Jenny takes another round in victory. Akira hasn't won _shit_ since they've started. Sensing the pure _evil_ that these three possessed. But he tries regardless at poker.  
  
Somehow they were just too damn hard to _read_. He feels like a sucker for even agreeing to poker. Compared to when he played with Miki and the others, Akira never _sucked_ this bad. It was exhausting.  
  
_I give up._ He said. Now slumped on the floor. Accepting his next defeat. Silene and Ryo give each other a high five as Ryo won this finishing round. Those two are dangerous.  
  
“Your time to shine will come soon.” Jenny said with sympathy. _Yeah, right_. Akira doubted that.  
  
It lasts until past midnight. They decide to crash. Turning off the radio. Silene mentions how she wanted to get some shuteye and kick their asses at poker another time.  
  
Ryo uses the shower. Akira got changed into comforting sweatpants and one of his long sleeve compression shirts. He helps Silene and Jenny put things away in the kitchen, storing the coolers in the pantry and disposing of any leftover snacks in the trays.  
  
There was trouble putting the surfboard back in the corner where it belonged back in the living area, as Akira accidently knocked over things in the process. Silene having to help and ducking before she almost got hit in the face by it.  
  
It's much larger holding it inside the house, Akira sheepishly apologized for being reckless. Fortunately Silene and Jenny were understanding.  
  
He tells them goodnight making his way back to his and Ryo’s room. Smiling the more he thought about their kiss earlier today.  
  
He's lightly tapping the walls with his knuckles, his energized walk slowing down at the sound of singing reaching his ears.  
  
_Singing._  
  
He's making sure he was hearing this right. It came from the bedroom. Akira stopped walking. Hoping that he didn't make his presence known.  
  
The door was left open. He rests his arms on either side of the doorway, watching Ryo emerge from the bathroom. Running a brush along the tangled strands of his wet hair, quietly singing the lyrics to the song.  
  
He's staring at Ryo fondly. Watching Ryo dance while he brushes his hair. Wearing drawstring shorts and a plain tank top. Akira bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. Not that it looked ridiculous. It's just that Ryo drove him _crazy_ and he couldn't help himself.  
  
Akira’s seen this side of Ryo before, at the roller rink. And when they danced together at his place. But those times are not compared to this.  
  
It's been a minute before Akira decides it was time to make himself known.  
  
“You putting on a show for me?”  
  
“ _Akira_ \--” Ryo jumped at the sound of Akira’s voice and dropped his brush. A gasp escaping his lips.  
  
Akira bursts out laughing. Ryo bends down to quickly scoop up his brush with reddened cheeks.  
  
“Could you please _not_ do that?” Ryo demanded.  
  
“Would you have liked it if I just walked in?”  
  
“How long were you standing there?” Ryo asked, suspicious.  
  
“The moment I heard you singing your heart out.” Akira said, approaching Ryo in slow strides. “That was the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking heard.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “You scared the life out of me--”  
  
“--Yeah.” Akira’s voice fell into a whisper, his arms circling around Ryo to silence him with a tender kiss. He was going to love doing this. He can find himself getting used to this. Akira just knew it.  
  
Ryo’s free hand, the other clasping the brush as well are planted on Akira’s chest. Quickly relaxing in Akira’s gentle hold. Akira is the first to part. Adoring that dazed look returning in Ryo’s eyes.  
  
“What song were you singing?” Akira asked.  
  
“You don't know?” Ryo questions, surprised. “I Want You Back.”  
  
Akira knew. Though he shakes his head. Frowning and pretending as if he didn't.  
  
“No?”  
  
“Doesn't ring a bell.”  
  
“You should. Everyone does. It goes like-- ah--” Ryo paused for a moment. Clearing his throat. “Oh baby, give me one more chance to show you that I love you - won't you please let me back in your heart.” His singing voice was soft and quiet, quick as well urging to fix Akira’s memory.  
  
Akira started to grin. His shoulders vibrating with laughter. Placing his hands on his hips. Ryo was very gullible.  
  
“You still don't remember?” Ryo inquired timidly.  
  
“No, I do.” Akira snickered. “I just wanted to hear you sing it. I know it's by The Jackson Five.”  
  
“You're such an asshole.” Ryo grumbled. “ _Ugh_. I cannot believe you just made me do that.”  
  
“It's one of my favorite songs of all time. Forgive me for being a little selfish by making you sing it.” Akira sympathized. Ryo sat on the bed, he doesn't look too forgiving.  
  
“It's very embarrassing that you've _seen_ me to begin with. You weren't supposed to see that.” He set the brush aside.  
  
“Alright, how ‘bout we make it even?” Akira reached for the bedside to pick up his phone. He unlocks it, knowing exactly what he was going to do next.  
  
He types in the song and makes it play aloud on the speakers.  
  
Ryo sits there, immensely perplexed. “What are you doing?” He asked as the music starts to blast on the phone's speakers.  
  
“You know damn well what I'm doing.” Akira snapped his fingers, smirking at Ryo.  
  
“When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around!” He sings exaggeratingly high pitched on the top of his lungs, “Those pretty faces always make you stand out in the crowd. But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took! Now it's much Too late for me to take a second look.”  
  
He jumped on top of the bed, succeeding in making Ryo laugh joyously at the ridiculous sight of him dancing and singing, stomping his foot to the beat while he snaps his fingers. Phone in his other hand, pretending to use it as a microphone.  
  
He's breezing through the chorus without shame and he didn't care if he had an awful singing voice. The more he continued the more Ryo laughed and Akira couldn't have asked for anything better.  
  
But to spare any further embarrassment, Akira stopped - turning off the music.  
  
“Are you still feeling embarrassed?” He panted, collapsing on the mattress and tossing his phone on the sofa. Ryo stared at Akira with amusement.  
  
“A little bit.”  
  
“ _A little bit?!”_ Akira wheezed. “What I was doing just now is not any different than what I do in the shower.”  
  
“I'm kidding. Mostly.” Ryo lied down next to Akira. Resting his head against the pillows. “You sing in the shower?”  
  
“I do a lot of embarrassing shit.” Akira said. “I could tell you a story, even if I got hundreds of ‘em. Only if it makes you feel any better.”  
  
This was starting to feel more like a sleepover. The part where Akira purposely embarrasses himself in front of Ryo an additional factor. Perhaps he's too much of a fool in love to care that he had.  
  
“Please, do tell.” Ryo propped up to his elbows to rest a hand on his cheek.  
  
“Okay. You promise not to laugh. You can't laugh at this one.”  
  
“When you say it like that I cannot make any promises.”  
  
“No fucking laughing.”  
  
“Challenge accepted.”  
  
They're staring at each other. Smiling. There's conjecture held in Akira’s eyes. He couldn't believe he was telling _this_. Then again, what hasn't he told Ryo?  
  
“I have a really big fear of going to the dentist.” Akira confessed. “It's like, really bad.”  
  
“You… actually have _not_ told me this one.”  
  
“Yeah there's a reason for that. There's some things I'm comfortable with telling and this one… well. I still _have_ that bad fear ‘till this day.”  
  
“You do _not_.”  
  
“I'm not kidding.” Akira denied. “Everytime I go to the dentist I cry in the waiting room for hours, probably. Miki and my parents, _and_ my little brother have to _force_ me to go. They all have to come with me to make sure I do go. And when I do, it gets even worse sitting in that chair. You wouldn't believe this. I fight the fucking dentist. _Every_ time.”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo gaped. Trying his best to sound composed and less amused even if he wasn't very skeptical. “Honey.”  
  
“When I look at those metal objects on the table it's like I'm looking at tiny chainsaws. You have to tell me you feel the same way. It's the scariest thing ever and I don't want that anywhere near my teeth.”  
  
“It's _not_ that bad.” Ryo said. “They are professionals. A dentist is a professional.”  
  
“The second they put that _shit_ in my mouth I start swinging at them. It just freaks me out!” Akira argued in defense. “Professional or not, no one should be comfortable with some person poking around in your mouth with these sharp metal things that sometimes _remove_ your fucking teeth. I lost all my baby teeth but I'll tell you whenever I had to get them taken out literally everyone, Miki. My parents, my brother, had to hold me down and keep me from running away or beating the ever living shit out of the dentist for pulling _one tooth_ out. Don't tell me that I'm a grown adult. I punched my dentist in the face multiple times.”  
  
Ryo grabs the pillow he's lying on and puts it over his face. Shifting to lie on his back.  
  
He starts laughing hysterically. Muffled into the pillow. His entire body shaking in hilarity.  
  
“I told you not to _laugh_!” Akira cried. “Ryo!”  
  
“ _I apologize_.” Ryo’s chest heaves, drawing his knees up to his chest. He removed the pillow. “I have not met someone who was _that_ afraid of their own dentist. For an irrational fear.” He's laughing again. “This is too good to be _true--”_  
  
“It's not funny, this is serious!”  
  
That only makes Ryo laugh harder. “I'm sorry!”  
  
“Hey Ryo, you want another tickle attack?”  
  
“Don't you _dare_.”  
  
Next thing is this: Ryo chucking his pillow at Akira’s face. Them getting into another scuffle war on the bed which easily leads to Akira pinning Ryo to the mattress.  
  
“Holding your tongue now, heh?”  
  
“You've got me right where you want me.” Ryo twitched an eyebrow, exasperated. “And what will you do now?”  
  
That sounded like a challenge. Suddenly, Akira forgets what his intentions were in the first place.  
  
“I'll spare you.” Akira decides.  
  
Ryo blinked.  
  
“Change of plans.” Akira murmured.  
  
“Akira…” Then and there, Ryo put his guard down. Increasing his vulnerability.  
  
Akira closed the distance between them, sealing their lips in a kiss which deepened quickly. Ryo’s legs close in, thighs encasing between Akira’s hips. Arms snaking around his back.  
  
Hesitantly, Akira let himself unlax against Ryo. He tastes strawberry lip balm on Ryo’s lips and his mind is reverted to the sweet sapor of it and _Ryo_ only. He hums in satisfaction. Parting to connect their lips once more leisurely, kept unhurried - just a shy of taking things any further than that. Just the feeling of kissing Ryo was pleasing in all itself. Drawing more of those soft noises out of Ryo. Pressing himself further into his body.  
  
The creaking noise coming from the door opening causes them to stop in their sleepover rendezvous.  
  
“We heard a lot of noise earlier and were wondering if you two were doing--” Silene stopped mid sentence. Jenny quietly walking beside her to halt in her tracks as well.  
  
They're now frozen, at the sight of Akira hovering over Ryo - the latter's head turned to see them standing there and his cheeks are turning beet red.  
  
“Okay.” Silene finished, raising her eyebrows at the rather racy situation she and Jenny happened to put themselves in.  
  
“We see to it that you two are not sleeping as of yet.” Jenny mentioned casually.  
  
“Yo. What's up?” Akira blurted out. Nodding at them. Ryo looked at Akira as if he were out of his fucking _mind_.  
  
His back hits the floor as he's roughly shoved right off the bed. Ryo shot up.  
  
“I can explain. This is definitely _not_ what you think.”  
  
Akira groaned, struggling to crawl back on the bed with his back throbbing like a motherfucker. “I thought it _was_ \--”  
  
“Shut up Akira.”  
  
“I didn't know you were having a late dinner tonight, Akira. Could have told us you wanted seconds.” Silene teased.  
  
“Could you-- could you _not_ say it like that?!” Akira stammered.  
  
“So _that_ was your intentions?” Jenny wanted to confirm.  
  
“Jenny!” Ryo exclaimed. “We are very sorry to disturb you. Akira is a _fool_ and we will make sure it will not happen again. We were just going to bed, actually.” He finished with a glare, “And wish you both a good night.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Silene and Jenny exchanged glances. “We don't mind if you two wanna have fun. Just not too much.”  
  
“Trust me we will.” Akira laughed. Ryo smacked Akira on the side of his head. Making him go _oof_! In response, wincing at the pain. “Won't we, babe?”  
  
“ _Cool it_.” Ryo hissed.  
  
“Goodnight!” Silene waved.  
  
“Keep the noise at a moderate level if you do plan on engaging in any activities.” Jenny told them calmly.  
  
“Thank you, Jenny. For the reminder.” Ryo’s sarcasm is laced with exhaustion.  
  
Thankfully, they leave. Letting them off the hook. The door closes and they both sigh aloud.  
  
“You can sleep on the bed.” Ryo muttered. Reaching into the drawer to rummage for something Akira didn't know _what_ was, too tired to care.  
  
“I can?” He asked.  
  
“You have privileges now. Do you not?”  
  
He does. Which makes sense. Akira nodded slowly.  
  
“I almost forgot.”  
  
“You're utterly hopeless. Why would I allow you to sleep on the floor? Besides, it's much more comfortable.”  
  
Akira got settled under the covers. It practically feels like heaven to sleep in a warm bed. Signing contentedly.

“Sweet.” His back feels great. “Now we actually feel like a married couple. I have the right side.”  
  
“Go wild.” Ryo said impassively. Akira watched him put his sleep mask over his eyes. Spotting the words _FUCK OFF_ printed over it. Embroidered in a white color.  
  
_Wow._ What a diva. “Seriously?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your fucking sleep mask. Really?”  
  
“Turn off the lamp and go to sleep, will you?”  
  
Akira snorted. Complying to the demand. Just now noticing something different about Ryo.  
  
“Did you grow your hair out?” Looking at it closely there was a major difference.  
  
Ryo is silent. As if he was mulling on a response. Sitting up on the bed. Unconsciously running a hand through his hair to flip it over his shoulder.  
  
“Have you just now noticed? When we've been near each other for over forty eight hours now?”  
  
“I'm so used to how it was before it kinda just flew over my head.”  
  
Ryo lifted his sleep mask and ducked his head, eyes flitting elsewhere. “I wouldn't have minded your opinion. Should I trim it again?” He asked tentatively.  
  
“I like it.” Akira said. His eyes tracing over the beautiful curls, admiring them. “They're pretty on you. You should keep it.”  
  
Ryo smiled a little. Laughing shyly. “Jenny said the same thing. I will then. Thank you, honey.”  
  
It suited Ryo perfectly. “Now you really look like the painting I drew on that wall come to life.” Akira said. He really had. Knowing for sure it would be visiting him in his dreams. It was intended to be a portrait of Ryo after all. He was going to draw a dozen more the next time he gets a hold of his sketchbook.  
  
“You mean your envisionment of Satan.” Ryo flipped the sleep mask over his head. “I'll take that as a compliment.”  
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
Ryo picks up another pillow to whack Akira with it. Throwing Akira off guard and making him startle with a cough.  
  
“Do not disturb me no more. It's bedtime.” Ryo said flatly. He draped the covers over him.  
  
“I liked having sleepover talk with you.”  
  
“No more questions.” Felt as if Ryo was shutting down and closing himself off completely. That was alright. Akira learned some new things about Ryo today.  
  
He sulked. “ _Fine_.” He sighed. “Goodnight, Ryo.”  
  
“Goodnight, Akira.”  
  
There's a pause.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
“...I can't believe I'm your _suitor_ now. How awesome is that? We just made what we _pretended_ to do true.”  
  
“Akira, please go to sleep.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A second passes.  
  
“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Akira wakes up with his arms wrapped around Ryo’s middle.  
  
He causes Ryo to stir with his moving. Eventually, causing Ryo to wake up.  
  
Akira can feel the crust in his eyes, burying his head in Ryo’s shoulder only to realize. Ryo’s head was resting on Akira’s chest. Legs tangled together, ankles locked and arms on Akira’s chest and back.  
  
They were snuggling.  
  
A way to start off the morning, perhaps. As an official couple. Ryo makes a noise. His sleep mask is resting haphazardly on his forehead. Shifting once more, opening his eyes to meet Akira’s gaze, addled and bleary.  
  
Bright blue eyes meet a shade of amber. Both widening instantly. They scramble to part from their snuggling position and sit up quickly. Embarrassed. Red pooling to their cheeks.  
  
There was nothing _wrong_ with this, right? It's what they _should_ be doing. Akira coughed. Ryo placing a hand on his chest and turning away.  
  
“Good-- good morning.” Akira rasped, failing in trying not to stutter.  
  
“Good morning.” Ryo whispered.  
  
What the fuck were they _doing_? They exchange glances and let it settle for seconds longer.  
  
Akira isn't sure if _sorry for cuddling you_ seemed like a fitting apology. He thinks Ryo thought the same thing as well.  
  
Neither of them mention it.  
  
It's cloudy today. The sun wasn't in sight. Jenny said that it was going to rain all day. So they couldn't go out unfortunately.  
  
Akira was okay with that. He and Ryo make breakfast during the morning. But it mostly consisted of them exchanging banter and arguing on who uses _what_ and _who_ \- Akira uses the fact that Jenny says Ryo wasn't the best cook on the block to his advantage and demands that he do most of it. Ryo wasn't too happy with that. Through it all it ends with laughter anyway. Unaware of Jenny and Silene eyeing them secretly here and there with smiles.  
  
The raining started around late afternoon. It was pouring too much for Akira to take a jog. So he works out his sore muscles in the bedroom. He uses spare dumbbells left in what seemed to be the workout area and they were just the right weight.  
  
While he does push ups with a single hand, he doesn't spot Ryo entering the room to sit on Akira’s back. The smell of cigarette smoke entering Akira’s nostrils hearing the sound of scratchy laughter come from above him.  
  
“Don't stop. Continue.” Ryo balanced the cigarette between his fingers, casually crossing his legs over Akira’s back.  
  
Ryo was a lightweight, so there wasn't much struggle. He's there to sit at the balls of Akira’s feet while he does sit ups. Coaching him through it.  
  
Akira is gratefully rewarded by getting to throw his arms around Ryo’s waist for a copious amount of kisses. The taste of cigarettes left on his lips.  
  
As the hours passed by it seemed that the weather grew more severe. Huddled up in the common area watching a couple movies on the couch. Eating snacks left on the table.  
  
Silene and Akira are the only ones making commentary. Ryo’s been awfully quiet. Not that it was unusual. Ryo appeared uneasy sitting next to Akira. Even more stiff each time the sound of the rumbling thunder sends vibrations throughout the home. Sounding faint at first, increasing in its volume gradually.  
  
Jenny had to shut the windows and pull down the blinds. Rain and thunder was common in this type of weather.  
  
_It should stop by tomorrow morning._ Jenny said. Marathoning movies did pass the time. Akira’s attention averted to Ryo, however. Rubbing Ryo’s shoulder with his arm around it. Even that action seemed to startle Ryo.  
  
“Babe,” Akira whispered. “You okay?”  
  
Ryo meets Akira’s gaze with uncertainty. “I'm okay.” He said quietly.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Ryo curls an index finger on Akira’s chin, kissing him assuringly. “No worries. Okay?”  
  
Not worrying was proven to be quite difficult.  
  
“You guys can continue watching without me.” Ryo announced, worming his way from Akira’s hold. He squeezed Akira’s hand. Making his way towards the bedroom.  
  
Silene doesn't seem to notice. Swatting Akira’s shoulder mentioning that there's a hilarious part in the movie coming up and he shouldn't miss it.  
  
Akira couldn't focus though. Watching Ryo leave the couch. He looked at Jenny, incredibly concerned.  
  
The thunder makes the ground beneath him shake.  
  
“It's really bad out there.” He said. “This is gonna last the whole day?”  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
“I'm gonna get some more snacks.” Akira said. He left to enter the kitchen. Often glancing at their bedroom just down the hall. Wondering if Ryo was okay.  
  
He looks in the pantry for more chips to snag while they watch the movie.  
  
“You should go check on him.” Jenny's voice appears behind him. Akira stopped midst his search.  
  
“He's been shaken up ever since it started raining.” Akira kept his tone low, over Silene’s loud commentary from the common area. “Is he doing okay?”  
  
“He's not a fan of rain or thunderstorms.” Jenny said.  
  
“I mean if it's just a childhood fear then I understand.” Akira frowned. “Has it always been like this?”  
  
“Yes.” Jenny said. “This was long ago before we separated and he moved from his old home. He hasn't told you why, has he?”  
  
“Told me what?” Akira asked. “That he's… afraid? No, I don't think so.”  
  
The topic of that never really come up.  
  
“That is not what I mean. But it's best if Ryo told you himself. I don't think he would want me to tell you.” Jenny explained.  
  
“You know I'd never pressure Ryo to tell me anything he doesn't want to.” Akira said.  
  
“I know. I understand. But I insist you go and see how he's doing. If he wants to come and join us anytime. It is getting late, though.” Jenny said. “He trusts you.”  
  
Akira nodded. “Yeah-- okay, I'll go.”  
  
Jenny went back to supposedly clean up the leftover snacks. He's a bit disappointed to let Silene finish the movie on her own with Jenny - but Ryo’s well-being was more important.  
  
He treads down the hall into the bedroom. The door was halfway closed. Akira crept inside, opening it carefully.  
  
The lights were off. Due to the cloudy skies and rain pattering against the windows, the flash of lightning was the only source of light in the bedroom.    
  
Ryo sat on the bed with his knees curled up to his chest.

Akira knocked on the side of the door. “Hey.” He whispered. “Everything okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Ryo responded dully. “You should go back to watching the movie.”  
  
“You seemed a little tense back there.”  
  
“It's-- it's nothing. I'm sorry if I worried you.”  
  
“With how you left so suddenly it doesn't seem like nothing.” Akira said. He kept his feet planted where they were. Wanting to respect the distance between them.  
  
The thunder hits. Ryo’s breath visibly hitches, sounding almost like a whimper. Akira catches there the way Ryo stiffened instantly.  
  
He's shaking.  
  
“I'm alright. I'm-- I'm _okay_.” Ryo manages. “I'll try to be back with you all if I can.”  
  
“It's already kinda late. Not sure if we will continue long enough with this rain.”  
  
“Don't let it stop you.”  
  
“Are you sure you're okay?”  
  
“ _I'm fine, Akira._ ” Ryo snapped. The _boom_ of the crashing thunder followed by the spark of lightning makes Ryo jump.  
  
He starts to cover his ears. Hair falling over his face and shoulders, hunching over. His breathing was erratic. He was panicking. Shaking vigorously.  
  
Akira can feel his heart drop. “Ryo?” He pushed himself off the doorway. His feet picking up on its own. “Hey. Hey.” His tone is filled with dread and fear.  
  
“Why won't it _stop_?” Ryo asked, his voice cracks and shook. Desperation and trepidation heavy. “I want it to stop. I keep thinking about it. I can't--”  
  
Ryo tries to get up and leave the bed. Akira crossed over, quickly getting on top of the mattress to hold Ryo steady. His hands over Ryo’s shoulders. Ryo was trembling so much it made Akira even more scared. He didn't have the slightest idea what was happening. He couldn't have Ryo leave the room and pace around while he was hyperventilating, having a panic attack.  
  
“Baby, baby--” Akira spoke softly, using the patience he was most skillful at. “I need you to breathe. Just breathe for me. I'm right here.”

Ryo's eyes flickering up to Akira are filled with tremor Akira's never seen before, noticing the moisture that built up in them making them glimmer. His lip parts and quivers, unnerved.  
  
“ _Akira--_ ” Ryo’s hands are tentatively grabbing onto Akira’s shirt. Fisting into them. Akira could feel nails digging into his skin. Blindlessly, making him wince. But he keeps his balance, keeping still - soothing Ryo by rubbing his hands down Ryo’s shoulders and back.  
  
“Make it stop--”  
  
“--Shh. Shh. I got you.” Akira hushed. Ryo winced and jolted at the sound of the thunder that kept coming and coming. Ripping through at full force. Piercing, echoing in both their ears.  
  
“I've got you, baby. I ain't going anywhere.” He keeps his voice tranquil. Holding Ryo closer to his chest until he made Ryo slowly relax against him. Working the tense and stiffening in his shoulders to loosen them. Akira repeated those words. He holds Ryo tightly, the both of them rocking from side to side.  
  
Ryo’s soft sobs in Akira’s shirt are muffled. Staining the fabric. His painful grip becomes less, listening to Akira’s quick heartbeat. Akira doesn't let go of Ryo. Staying with him as the storm goes by.  
  
He doesn't know how long he's comforting Ryo. But he wants to for as long as he has to. For as long as possible. Easing Ryo’s trembling and conclusion. His constant heavy, pitched breathing slowed.  
  
“We're okay.” Akira whispered. “We're gonna be okay.”  
  
It looks like stormy weather was definitely not Ryo’s favorite. Neither was any heavy rain.  
  
Akira doesn't question it. All he focused on was making Ryo feel safe in his arms. At his most vulnerable. He coos and croons when he spoke, like he's talking to a newborn.  
  
When the hour passes by, Akira’s back is on the mattress. Ryo’s head lying on top of his chest. Both still in their casual clothing. Ryo’s arms wrapped around Akira.  
  
The warmth of the body on Akira’s own brings him to a peaceful slumber. His large hand remained on Ryo’s shoulder. Never separating that night.

Even then, the storm rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will be out next Monday. ;)
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)** ❤


	11. Extravagant Vacation - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It took some time and courage for me to say that but I had to do it now, because if I don't I think I'm gonna go crazy.” Akira finished with a nervous laugh. Rubbing the side of his nape.
> 
> He doesn't hear a response from Ryo. Akira should have expected that.
> 
> “You don't have to say anything. I know, that was a lot. I'm just-- rambling some bullshit.” Akira runs a hand on his face to cover his mouth, rubbing his chin. “I'm sorry it was too soon.”
> 
> The silence doesn't help the slight regret that he feels for confessing.
> 
> “Ah… I think we should get outta here.” He lifted himself from the car. Ready to get inside and wait for Ryo to drive.
> 
> When his back is turned, he hears a noise of feet planting themselves on the ground.
> 
> Footsteps.
> 
> Arms wrap around his waist from behind.
> 
> Akira stopped walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I just got a lot to say before we get into this. This is the final part, just of the vacation saga only lol. Wanted to go out with a bang. Just a disclaimer there is a lot of sexual content that does happen throughout but most of them will not be as explicit as the final scene where's there's a lot of lovemaking, so when you get there at **CTRL + F** _"Fingers are reaching up to touch Akira’s cheek. Gently. Akira keeps his feet planted where they are. Watching Ryo like a hawk."_ the rest of the chapter is pretty much nothing but that, so if you do not wish to see it, please skim through as you like. I think the ones before that are self-explanatory in which you can skip through as well.
> 
> There is the mentioning of drugs heavily and death in this chapter too as mentioned above, but I want to implicate it here beforehand. 
> 
> I've gotten beautiful fanart from chapter 10 recently and I've got big love for that, too [ **[X](https://1ce09.tumblr.com/post/172559522469/ryokira-in-the-beach-inspired-by-expensive-tastes)** ] 
> 
> I don't really mention this much or like ever, but thank you so much for the 500+ kudos? This journey is ending so soon but I'm trying my best. I hope y'all enjoy okay <3

The sound of Akira’s phone vibrating disturbed the quality sleep time he was having. His eyebrows are furrowed, attempting to blink his eyes open.  
  
Who the _fuck_ was trying to call around this time of morning? He settled with ignoring it, but the more it rang the more irritable he grew.  
  
He looked down at Ryo hugging Akira’s middle, head resting on Akira’s chest. He's breathing quietly. Still. Akira didn't want to jostle too much and wake Ryo. He can see his eyes are still a little puffy and wet from the night before.  
  
It makes his heart ache thinking he may have seen Ryo at his worst. Not like ever before. Now? Ryo was sleeping peacefully. Probably around this time he'd be awake already and Akira would be the one to oversleep.

Akira rubbed Ryo’s shoulder, attached to the wondrous sight. Sometimes it was hard to grasp the fact that this was real. This is real now. This was no longer playing pretend. He had to take this seriously. What he has with Ryo he must treat carefully with full responsibility.  
  
They don't have to hide anymore, for the most part. So, if they're still _engaged_ \- what mattered is that they were an item now.  
  
His phone wouldn't _shut up_ and Akira reached past his limit of tolerance. He reached for the bedside to pick it up, without trying to move as much as possible.  
  
It's Miki. No surprise. Akira hasn't spoken to Miki since the tutoring session a good three days ago. He was so caught up in Ryo, Jenny, Silene - enjoying this _vacation_ for once that back at home never crossed his mind.  
  
“What makes you think I'm a fucking morning person?” He said coldly into the phone, crankiness evident in his tone.  
  
_“Since now.”_ Miki sassed. _“If it weren't for Ryo calling me to ask him to pick up Toodles from his house to keep her from starving to death and filling me in? I would've thought you got murdered or something.”_  
  
“So you know.” Akira sighed. He shut his eyes. With Miki shouting in his ears it's not like he can go back to sleep and snuggle Ryo some more anyway.  
  
_“You two have been busy so I haven't heard from you in a while.”_  
  
“I'm still at their place spending my vacation, I guess. It was a last minute thing. But now we're staying here. Long story short.”  
  
_“Wamu said he sent you a shit load of texts. I just told Miki what was going on, and the other guys since they didn't have a clue why you and Ryo went AWOL all of a sudden and disappeared off the face of the earth.”_  
  
“Shit.” Akira whispered. “They _did_?” He's barely checked his phone or bothered to look at any text messages or phone calls. He kinda dreaded checking them now.  
  
_“It's a sorta normal reaction when a friend of yours does something like that. How long are you guys staying there for?”_  
  
“A couple days in the least. Or more. I don't really have any plans to leave.”  
  
_“But you have schoolwork.”_  
  
“No shit Sherlock. I'm tryna enjoy my vacation for once and rememberin’ classes start right after makes me wanna shoot myself with a pistol.”  
  
_“I'm just reminding a certain dropout about his responsibilities.”_  
  
“You say it as if I was ever a functional adult and college student. Wrong fucking number sis.”  
  
_“How is it?”_  
  
“The what?” Akira unconsciously continued to rub Ryo’s shoulder and back. His overtaxed response makes Miki sigh on the other end.  
  
_“The special vacation. I know everything now, you know. But I wanna know the extra details. So, fake fiancè, huh?_ ”  
  
“He told you about that?” Akira groaned. “I have no idea why he'd rely on _you_ for advice.”  
  
_“Oh. There's a reason_.” He can hear Miki grinning. _“I wonder how the grand scheme turned out.”_  
  
“Let's just say… it was kinda wild. And it led to us makin’ things official…” Akira laughed nervously. “Words can't describe how _awesome_ I feel. How awesome _this_ feels.”  
  
_“It's about time. We never thought he'd caught onto your stupid crush and date your sorry ass.”_  
  
“I thought you would be more _excited_!” Akira barked. “Gimme a congratulations or something, sheesh. Always gotta be so _harsh_.”  
  
_“Of course I'm happy for you two. Ryo was really desperate when he came to me and he automatically thought of you when he told me about the whole thing. As if all along something was_ there, a chance he could take with you - _you're damn right I told him to go for it._ ”  
  
“You mean…” Akira began, “He wanted to ask me? Ever since?”  
  
_“I feel pity for him who has to take care of the most dense person on the planet.”_  
  
Ryo’s never told him this. Coming to Miki for advice. To ask Akira to be his fiancé. The image made Akira smile to himself. He could find a time to tease Ryo all about this when Ryo wakes up.  
  
“I should thank you for givin’ him some pep talk and being our wingman.” Akira said fondly.  
  
_“I'm counting on you not to fuck this up. Whatever the hell you got into. But I'm glad you're both okay and doing fine.”_  
  
“It's good to talk to ya. Even if it's early in the morning.” Akira grimaced thinking about the time he had that he could have spent sleeping instead, he was _up_. At eight am in the morning. “I don't understand early birds. But I hope you guys are doing okay at home. I miss you guys. I bet Ryo does too.”  
  
_“We miss you guys too. Is he sleeping?”_  
  
“Yeah, so you can't embarrass me in front of him. Just in case you're wondering. Fuck off.”  
  
_“Damn.”_ He hears Miki say. _“So he's with you right now, huh? See you two have been having fun. I'll be hounding him for all the deets when you come back.”_  
  
Akira blushed. “The shit we've done is none of your business!”  
  
Ryo shifted underneath him. _Oops._ Akira thinks. Fortunately he hasn't woken Ryo up.  
  
_“Tell him I said hi.”_  
  
“I won't.”  
  
_“You're an ass for hogging Ryo all the time. He's my best friend too.”_  
  
“Since when did you two become BFFs?!”  
  
_“Since way back.”_ Miki said smugly. _“I can get him to tell me anything I wanna know with some convincing. So watch how you talk to me and word yourself careful.”_  
  
“Listen, Miki. It's early in the morning. And I'd like some rest with my gorgeous fiancé. Will you kindly fuck off, friend to friend?” Akira asked as nicely as possible. Which wasn't exactly the most fitting words.  
  
_“Alright, alright. Miki's gonna start hounding me for spending too long in the frozen food aisle. She's waiting for me, actually - on the line for the register. Which is as long as the one for going to a concert. We're gonna be here for hours. But hey, Akira. I gotta tell you something important before I go.”_  
  
Akira blinked. “What's up?”  
  
_“Take care of Ryo for me. I swear to God, if you hurt him - me and Miki will hurt you. So badly. You are going to regret it. More than you will ever realize. We will kick your fucking ass. I'll remind you again.”_  
  
“You've got it…” Akira laughed meekly. “I'll try my best to avoid that.”  
  
_“You better. This is only your first warning.”_ He hears Miki chuckle. _“Okay. Wish me luck getting through this damn line. I hate grocery shopping.”_  
  
“Good luck.” Akira snorted. “Don't get into fights and no skipping people.”  
  
_“Can't make any promises knowing Miki will cause a riot. Talk to you soon. Idiot boy.”_  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
_“Slut._ ”  
  
“Skank.”  
  
_“Fuck you._ ”  
  
“Fuck you too.” Akira laughed, hanging up the call. He's smiling. One thing he missed was frequent banter with Miki. He checked the home screen and noticed that he _did_ have a lot of missed calls and messages. Miki didn't mention that she was trying to call him. Though it wasn't just her.  
  
All his friends sent texts, showing their concern. _Jeez._ He's really been MIA for a while. He should blame Ryo for that. Akira spent time replying to all of them. Listening to the rather vulgar voicemails from Wamu asking where his _bitch ass_ was at. His text messages weren't any more _friendly_ in the language category so to speak. They make Akira laugh. It's good to know he hasn't missed much. The Snapchat is filled with photos from recent hangouts or anything the others have been up to while Akira was gone. They've sent him some messages there too and their constant remarks and nagging are aggravating as always.

Even if they relentlessly tease Akira, here they were, admitting that they missed the  _clown_ of their group that always made them laugh. Without Akira everything becomes dead and plain boring.

He wasn't trying to get emotional over these shits he would take a bullet for any day at eight am in the morning.  
  
Akira makes an appearance and assures everyone him and Ryo are alright. He wasn't dead and they didn't have to plan his funeral. They were all _over the top_ sometimes. Akira makes a face seeing these things just now. It brings warmth to his chest regardless. He had family, as well. Just like Ryo did. They both had family. They cared about Akira and Ryo more than anything. Treated Ryo like family and went out of their way to include him and make him feel welcomed. At home.  
  
After all as a group of friends Miki agreed to never make anyone feel left out.  
  
“Akira?” Ryo shifted, his eyes are blinking open. A yawn escaping his lips. Akira didn't notice Ryo stirring awake. He was scrolling up to look at the group photos they took at the pancake house. Looking at each of them again. Focused on how happy Ryo appeared.  
  
“You should go back to sleep, baby.” Akira kissed the top of his forehead. “Need all of it you can get.”  
  
“Mmm, but I find myself no longer tired.” Ryo hummed. “Who were you talking to?”  
  
“Jus’ Miki. She wanted to check up on me since she was kinda worried.”  
  
“Miki?” Ryo perked up. “You hadn't told me you were just on a phone call with her.”  
  
“You were _sleeping_ , babe.”  
  
“How did it go?”  
  
“The usual.” Akira said. There was no need to go into details. “Miki checking up on me means talking my ear off.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“They're all doing good.”  
  
“I'm glad.” Ryo peered over at Akira’s phone. “What are you looking at?”  
  
“Oh, just pictures.”  
  
Ryo took the phone out of Akira’s hands, shifting so that his back hit the mattress - worming his way out of Akira’s grasp.  
  
“The fuck are you doing?!” Akira frowned. “C’mon, gimme my phone back.”  
  
“I've never got to see the things you've got on here. A person's cell phone can tell a lot about them depending on the information that they have.”  
  
“Maybe it's because you never asked?”  
  
“Good thing I have it in my possession.”  
  
Akira reached for his phone, but Ryo doesn't give it up so easily. “You tryna dig for some dirt on me?”  
  
“Why? Are you hiding something?”  
  
“I'm as open as a fucking book.”  
  
“Your search history tells me otherwise, big boy.” Ryo sat up, and he's smiling deviously. Akira did the same. Feeling his stomach drop.  
  
“Of course you'll look through my search history.” Akira sighed. “Please don't look.”  
  
“Oh, Akira. You naughty boy.” Ryo raised his eyebrows, tongue-in-cheek humor. “I happened to stumble upon these _Brazzers_ and _PornHub_ searches--”  
  
“-- _Fuck_ \-- babe I told you _not_ to look. I forgot to delete those from a couple days ago. Before I even left with you to go to that dinner.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“I wouldn't jerk it _here_ of all places! Unless-- unless it's the _shower_ but that doesn't count.”  
  
“So you admit that you've searched pornography.”  
  
“No one looks through my phone but me. It's not like anyone who does would give a fuck about my search history.” Akira argued, “Gimme my shit.”  
  
“Bang bus?”  
  
“Babe.”  
  
“Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Teacher. Okay this is oddly specific. So naughty Akira. Oh there's more. Big tits. Boobs. Pussy eating. Food... I'm reading this correctly. I don't want to know what that is. Spanking. Reverse cowgirl. Tit fuck. Housewife. Anal. I see multiple searches for MILF has come up in results once again. I see this type of porn is a favorite of yours. Ah. Look at this one--” Ryo continued to read despite Akira fighting with him now in attempts to grab Akira’s phone.  
  
“--Sexy babysitter takes care of lonely mother while her child is _asleep_ \--”  
  
“ _Stop looking through my porn!_ ”  
  
“This is the type of thing that satisfies you? I mean I've seen some of the things you've shown me but this is hilarious. Truly.”  
  
Akira pried his phone away, setting it aside. He crawled on top of Ryo in order to do so, glaring hearing Ryo laugh joyously.  
  
“I have needs, you know.” He said. “Remember how you and I have this thing where we don't judge each other for the shit we do.”  
  
“That's why you have me.” Ryo curled a finger under Akira’s chin, bringing him closer. “I can satisfy those needs.”  
  
“It won't be in the way that you're thinking of.” Akira already feels himself surrendering under Ryo’s lightest of touches. His eyes falling to Ryo’s lips.  
  
“Maybe you can pretend that I'm the housewife and be more like those _porn_ videos you watch.” Ryo smiled at the blush dusting Akira’s cheeks.  
  
“You being serious?” Akira choked out. “I--I can't do _that_.”  
  
Ryo sits up slowly, his fingers carding through Akira’s hair, placing himself in Akira’s lap.  
  
“How does that sound, honey?”  
  
Akira responds by burying his face in Ryo’s neck. “You're fucking killing me here.”  
  
Ryo laughed beautifully. Tossing his head back. Akira sighed heavily.  
  
“You ain't allowed to do that.”  
  
“But you should have _seen_ the look on your face.”  
  
A yelp left his lips when Akira lifted Ryo’s thighs to wrap around his waist. Ryo’s laughter never dwindled.  
  
“Careful or you'll unleash something in me I won't be able to control.” Akira warned.  
  
“Then I'll have to tame it.” Ryo challenged. Pulling back to look Akira in the eyes. “We have all morning, don't we?”  
  
“Guess we don't have to get outta bed yet.” Akira grinned. Bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Which Ryo accepted gracefully, between laughs that turned into soft panting and laboured breaths.  
  
The morning drags on for a couple hours longer.  
  
When they do leave, Silene and Jenny are awake. Silene being the first to point out the dark hickies spotted on Akira’s neck making their way to the dining table.  
  
It wasn't fair that Ryo told him not to _mark_ anywhere and yet he was allowed to attack Akira’s neck like a _leech_ while grinding on top of his crotch, fully clothed - seated on Akira’s lap. A good few hours of leading to this as a result.  
  
Ryo merely chuckles, walking past Akira to take a seat at the table.  
  
_You should really cover that._ He agreed with Silene. He laughs enduring Akira’s exclamation that Ryo shouldn't have done that. The whole time, Jenny was grinning.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Silene and Jenny's colleagues wanted to meet up another evening to go to a bar downtown.  
  
They insisted Ryo and Akira come tag along. Though Akira didn't see the point in doing so. _Who knows, it might be enjoyable_. Ryo convinced.  
  
He throws on one of his gray Henley shirts and jeans for the occasion, putting the meet up off as another get together.  
  
Akira wasn't really familiar with these people. He thinks he's seen some of Jenny and Silene’s colleagues during the party, but he was wasted during the majority of it.  
  
The bar was actually quite _nice_. The interior more appealing than the outside. A band was performing a song on the stage. Not one that Akira’s heard of, but it served as good background noise.  
  
Silene does the introductions. The place is crowded and it took awhile to find them until they had. Waiting somewhere at the center floor. The breeze felt nice, the lights weren't dingy and the wooden floors appeared polished.  
  
It started out with small talk before engaging in full conversation. They were nice people, however it didn't seem like Ryo wasn't enjoying chatting with them too much. He tells them that he and Akira were going to get drinks. Grabbing his hand and pulling Akira aside to basically flee the scene.  
  
That's how it ends up with them having two bottles of beer and having their own conversation about something different entirely. Might have made a few side comments about Jenny and Silene’s colleagues as some of them had some odd traits. Akira makes imitations and mocks them and Ryo laughs.  
  
“I couldn't stand another second of having to stand there. I'd rather talk about something that wasn't so much about business and the same old _what do you do_ bullshit.”  
  
“I kinda owe you for saving me back there. Those people are _way_ too classy for me.” Akira sighed. Having to stand there was _torment_ for him too. It's different when he's just with Ryo, Jenny and Silene. “I can't really what I consider to be a _normal_ conversation.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“It's not even a bit -- it's _way_ too normal. I think I could actually breathe when I'm able to joke around and say some dumb shit.”  
  
“Like you do with me?” Ryo is smiling as he brings the bottle to his lips.  
  
“Exactly. It's not comfortable feeling like you have a giant stick shoved up your ass in order to make a good impression in front of somebody.” Akira said. He had to do it numerous times with Ryo and upon meeting Jenny and her wife. The party, included. It's starting to become exhausting.  
  
“You get used to it.” Ryo sympathized. “It's not too bad when you know the basics of being more well mannered around people.”  
  
Akira shakes his head. “Nah. I don't see myself getting used to it.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Never in my life. I don't even have manners.”  
  
“You do your best if you try. That's what counts.” Ryo said. “It's never too late to learn.”  
  
“How do you do it?”    
  
“Years of practice. The people I've been around were always, might I add, like _that_. It grows with you.” Ryo explained.  
  
“We didn't have to do any of that when I was growing up.”  
  
“Perhaps it's due to your environment being barbaric?”  
  
“ _Yeah._ Basically.”  
  
“As helpful as it is now and the future, it's different when I speak to you and your friends.” Ryo said. “I feel like I can be myself and not have to pretend as if I have to do everything in my power to make myself likeable.”  
  
“I'm happy that makes me a bad influence.” Akira joked. “I was thinking by meeting me Jenny would think I'd soil you by the time we leave here.”  
  
“I think she still does without a doubt. They both do. You're a terrible influence.” Ryo replied truthfully. “But it's in a good way.”  
  
“Thank you. I'm aiming to be the worst that stole your heart.”  
  
Ryo gives him a light shove. “Stupid.” He laughs, rolling his eyes.  
  
A few bottles of beer and it seemed like the noise was getting a bit louder. Unless more people arrived. Akira suggested that they go and dance for a bit, joining the crowd in the center noticing Jenny and the others were far off laughing and enjoying themselves just as Akira and Ryo were.  
  
An hour or more flies by, Akira can barely keep track and nearly forgets the purpose of being here. He realizes now he can keep Ryo close without abandon, his hands on Ryo’s hips are comforting. Twirling Ryo around and bouncing on the balls of their feet.  
  
They find themselves whispering to talk in each other's ears. Akira murmurs things that makes Ryo chuckle. He keeps Ryo close in the crowd. Soon, the interest in continuing to dance wanes. Finding the nearest empty stool where Ryo keeps his hand on Akira’s thigh. His ankle creeping up to touch Akira’s and the glimmer in his eyes voluptuous.  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol - but Ryo was surely tempting Akira. He blocks out everything else in the bar and was hyper aware of the lightest of touches Ryo had done intentionally. Meeting his gaze and thoughts impure filling his mind of the things he could do with Ryo instead of being here. It's not unusual for them to laugh it off, Ryo making the first move boldly rising from the stool to place himself on Akira’s lap and kiss Akira feverishly.  
  
The taste of booze further enhanced Akira’s alcohol addled mind, drawing Ryo closer to him. Ryo ditches the beer bottle he was holding, delicate hands holding Akira’s cheeks. Around them, there was talking, dancing, music, laughter. In Akira’s ears, it all became a blur. Likely they weren't the only ones fooling around, but they could care less to think about any eyes being on them.  
  
“Let's get out of here.” Ryo whispered. “I would like to bail already.”  
  
“Yeah--” Akira said against Ryo’s lips, “Let's-- Let's do that.”  
  
He didn't want to up and leave without telling Jenny and Silene. Ryo said it was no big deal, telling Akira he would be waiting outside. As much as he wouldn't have liked to separate from Ryo, he maneuvered his way through the crowds of locals to go find them.  
  
“Already?” Silene has a pout forming on her lips, “The party here isn't over yet! You two don't wanna have more drinks with us?” Her arm is thrown around Jenny's shoulder. Their co-workers are silent with looks of anticipation and curiosity.  
  
“Ryo wants to leave, so we'll be seeing you guys home.” Akira waved, “Thanks for bringing us, pleasure to meet you all.”  
  
Echoes in reply are thankful towards Akira’s gratitude. He reminds them all to take care of themselves before he's leaving the bar. Hoping Ryo didn't leave in the meantime.  
  
He hears a voice say _stay away from me or you'll regret it dearly_ and he could recognize that anywhere. Something in Akira clicked, _snapped_ \- right then and there. Walking over to the source in bold strides. These drunkards were hanging around outside likely waiting to spot the first vulnerable person walking out alone. And one of them cornered Ryo not too far of a distance away.  
  
“Keep your hands off me.” Ryo warned.  
  
“I'm only just trying to say hello. Don't worry, nothing to be afraid of if we're both gonna have some fun.”  
  
“Hey.” Akira stepped in between them. Ryo startled at Akira’s presence, unaware that he had left the bar. “You heard what he said. Keep your hands off him.”  
  
“And who the fuck are you?” The man asked coldly with a hard shove. “What's going on between us here is none of your business.”  
  
“It is my business.” Akira barely budged. “It's best if you skedaddle or things are gonna get ugly.”  
  
“Let me have him first.” The man eyed Ryo candidly, and he laughs with perverse intentions. “If you don't mind.”  
  
_Oh hell no._ Akira wasn't going through this again. Not for the second time. His patience thinned fast.  
  
Akira doesn't let the man’s filthy hand lay a finger on Ryo. Grabbing it swiftly with a deathly grip. The man cried out loud, Akira aiming to be even more malignant filling him with outrage that these assholes keep on coming.  
  
“I had enough of you piece of shits.” Akira squeezed his hand tighter, snapping his wrist mercilessly. The next cry of agony that reaches Akira’s ears is satisfying. “Stay the _fuck_ away and don't ever touch him again, you hear me?”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo whispered softly, tranquilizing. Akira abruptly let go of the man’s hand, clutching it as curses  spilled from his lips. “It's okay. I'm fine.”  
  
“ _Fuck_!” The man hissed, the look of fear he gives Akira told them both that he wouldn't be making any more advances anytime soon. He turns his heel and runs off, scampering away finally stumbling on his feet. The drunk bastard.  
  
If Ryo hadn't stopped him, Akira would have pounded the life out of the fucker and broke his neck if he wanted to. Or things worse. The intrusive thoughts interfering with what he originally planned on doing when he stopped the man from touching Ryo.  
  
He blinks, for a second - those malicious thoughts settled in his head are fading away instantly.  
  
Akira turned around to meet Ryo’s gaze. Concerned. “You okay?” His tone turned soft again, and he was unaware that it had. “I didn't do anything too bad did I?”  
  
Ryo responds by looping his arms around Akira’s shoulders to bring their lips together. Silencing Akira. Akira stands there, shocked - but he willingly returned the kiss. Holding Ryo tightly.  
  
It seems like they're the only ones outside the loud bar.  
  
“Did I impress you?” Akira asked lowly. He can feel Ryo’s breath on his lips when he chuckles.  
  
“Let's say it gets me a little excited seeing you protect me like that.” Ryo said, rubbing Akira’s nape.  
  
“Really?” Akira laughed. “I'm getting just about tired of these assholes thinking they can come here and do whatever they want. Especially hitting on someone who's taken.” For real. Not just make-believe.  
  
“It drives me crazy thinking about you getting hurt, or anyone touching you.”  
  
Ryo kisses Akira again. “Sometimes I think you're too good to me.”  
  
“I just wanna be good enough.” Akira sealed their lips just as eagerly. “We should-- we should really get outta here.”  
  
They both laugh. It was a matter of time before someone leaves and sees them. Ryo called a cab.  
  
It's clear that their impatience lingered since the wait, once they've climbed inside they're tangled up in one another in the backseat. It's clumsy and bawdy, but Akira is more than welcoming to have Ryo sit on his lap for an exchange of messy kisses.  
  
Through the rear view mirror the driver focused on the road, discerning the situation in the back completely. Must have not been the first time.  
  
They have the home to themselves. The door closing and stumbling past the main area down the hall, opening the door to their bedroom.  
  
“Do you--” Akira rasped, “Do you think this was a good idea to just leave ‘em there?”  
  
“They're enjoying themselves.” Ryo said, without any ounce of guilt that Akira felt. “I don't see why shouldn't we. You and I both wanted the same thing.” He whispered, leaning in teasingly. Akira expected Ryo to kiss him, entranced by whatever spell Ryo had on him, but Ryo pulled back. He smiles a little with mischief. Akira automatically forgot why they bailed in the first place once Ryo dragged him inside.  
  
Akira feels his heart pounding faster as the second passes by. Ryo shut the door, making eye contact with Akira. Slowly approaching him, until his hands was placed on Akira’s chest backing him into the wall.  
  
Ryo’s lips meet Akira with newfound fervor that makes his pulse quicken, and if his body hadn't felt warm enough- the air around him does no help. It's much heavier, and the need to breathe is present. Akira pulls Ryo’s hips taut to his own, hands finding beneath Ryo’s thighs to carry him - legs wound around Akira’s waist. Careful as he does it.  
  
The liplocking shared between them is kept leisurely. Forgetting his sense of direction, Ryo urges Akira backward on the couch rather than the bed a couple feet away.  
  
It was still reckless and nerve wracking between them. Kissing with tenacity, Akira’s hands are gripping Ryo’s hips - one daring to travel down below his rear to grasp it firmly. He should have every right to indulge. It's been torture sitting in that damn bar and eyeing Ryo’s every move he made on Akira wishing to put his hands on Ryo and now he could.  
  
His kisses are more bold traveling down Ryo’s jaw to leave a litter of light kisses down Ryo’s neck. Ryo turns his head and cranes his neck to the side. Those fingers return to thread through Akira’s hair and _pull_ \- causing Akira to nip and bite. Eliciting a groan. Pulling the lace cardigan down Ryo’s shoulders leaving him in his crop top, giving Akira access to more unblemished, pale skin.  
  
He breathes in the perfume Ryo sprayed on himself and becomes captivated instantly. His hold on Ryo’s backside firm, abruptly thrusting his hips up once.  
  
“ _Ah!_ ” And the loud gasp in response alone is enough to make him feel twice as intoxicated. Akira does it again, pleased to feel Ryo grounding against the rut of his hips. Akira leaves sloppy kisses at Ryo's neck and his eyes are fluttering shut. Not wanting to stop.  
  
“God, what are you doing to me?” Akira murmured, he grunts, bucking his hips up to rub against Ryo’s ass. He feels under Ryo’s jeans and under the fabric of his underwear to get a feel of more cool skin. What would it feel like to warm Ryo’s body with his own alone. His hands. His mouth. _Everywhere else--_  
  
“Akira--” Ryo whispered. His breath hitches and stutters from all the frotting, “Ah-- _Akira_ \-- wait--” He moaned. The grinding on Akira’s crotch had slowed and it caused him to snap back to reality. Aware of Ryo’s firm hold on his face now to urge him to stop.  
  
“What?” Akira breathed, “Did I--  did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, shit--”  
  
Ryo pressed a finger to Akira’s lips. The both of them were out of breath towards the end of it, and if Akira hadn't stopped he would have taken things to the bed in a heartbeat and have gone further.  
  
“No, it's okay.” Ryo took Akira’s hand to gently place on his chest. Akira could feel Ryo’s chest heaving. “Can you tell me, what do you feel?”  
  
Akira doesn't mull too much on this. “A boob?”  
  
“Yes indeed that's my right _tit_ \- but feel it more.” Ryo pressed Akira’s hand further. His rapid heartbeat is what Akira noticed he could also feel. As if it could burst out of Ryo’s chest any moment. That's exactly how he felt. It's how Akira feels right now.  
  
“This is how I feel when I'm with you.” Ryo whispered. “It also may mean that I'm _very_ nervous.” He laughs. It's contagious. But it proves that the amusement of the situation does make Akira less uneasy about getting intimate with Ryo.  
  
“Akira, I need to get something off my chest.”  
  
“That can mean two things, babe.”  
  
“Akira--” Ryo shut his eyes with an irritable sigh. “I'm serious. You know what I mean.”  
  
“I'm jus’ messing with you.” Akira said as an apology. “You can say anything that's on your mind.”  
  
Ryo meets Akira’s gaze. “I want my first time with you to be like my _real_ first time-- as if it were. So it could be more special.”  
  
Akira nodded slowly. Taking in those words. “I gotcha.”  
  
He was going to do everything in his power to make it special, alright. “I'll make it the best first time of all first times.” He should really think before he speaks.  
  
“Just-- not now, if that makes sense.” Ryo added tentatively. “I apologize I gave you the wrong impression or mixed signals, I wanted it with you. I want it so badly. I'm just--”  
  
“Hey, baby.” Akira intervened, “Take it easy. Let's just breathe. It's alright if you change your mind. I'm really fucking nervous too.”  
  
Ryo’s eyes are searching for assurance in Akira’s. “Really?” He laughs shortly.  
  
“You would actually be _my_ first… like, ever.” Akira confessed. “If we happened to do this now and shit.”  
  
Ryo frowned. “You're a virgin?”  
  
“Yeah…” Akira laughed. “Have always been. Is that a surprise?”  
  
“I thought people would throw themselves at you left and right. I mean you're charming, you're handsome, very attractive--”  
  
“No believe me. I've _done_ things with other people. I'm just too flustered to actually fuck ‘em--  I guess. It gets me nervous having to be that intimate with someone.” Akira explained. “With you, though-- I feel a lil more confident. Not that I'm not as nervous.”  
  
Ryo smiled, teasing, he leans in to Akira’s ear. “Does that mean I'm going to pop your cherry, big boy?”  
  
Akira choked on nothing. He wheezed. “ _Ryo!”_  
  
Ryo laughed, the genitive mood suddenly fades into something more calming. For the most part. His head resting on Akira’s shoulder. “That's so adorable. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You've kept something sacred and for that, it makes this more of importance.”  
  
“It feels kinda embarrassing, more like it.” Akira said. Still recovering from what Ryo said, blushing furiously. “I do watch _a lot_ of porn so I hope I don't disappoint you.”  
  
“You're very bold to admit that.” Ryo chuckled. “But I will hold you to that promise.”  
  
“We probably wasted a lot of time knowing that they might be coming back soon.” Akira sighed. “Which is fine by me-- but what do we do now?”  
  
Ryo carefully lifts himself from Akira’s lap. Standing up. “We can still make the best out of the time we have with the house to ourselves.” He takes Akira’s hands to help him up from the couch.  
  
“Like what?” Akira asked nervously. Ryo backed him up until he hit the mattress. A hand lightly pushing Akira down to sit on the bed.  
  
“I still want to service you somehow.” Ryo crawled on top of Akira. He kisses Akira slow and languid. The action alone shuts Akira’s mind off, easily coaxing Ryo’s mouth open to let his tongue enter. Drawing them into an entanglement. Ryo is pulling away seconds after causing Akira to want to chase after Ryo’s lips some more.  
  
Ryo’s hands work on undoing Akira’s belt. With dazed, heavy lidded eyes - Akira watched Ryo.  
  
“You deserve a reward for giving me a good time tonight, sweetheart.” Ryo said, their lips brushing against one another, Ryo cupping Akira’s cheek to pull him forward in another kiss.  
  
His other hand slips up Akira’s shirt, trailing down his abs to snake down his boxers. Fingers grasping around his stiff arousal.  
  
Akira gasped into Ryo’s mouth, his hips jerking up to form any kind of friction.  
  
They parted, Akira’s pants growing heavier with the movements of Ryo’s hands. Slow and teasing.  
  
“Would you mind being a good boy for me, honey?” Ryo asked, low and sultry - before he's dropping down to his knees and leaving wet kisses down Akira’s stomach and his happy trail. Past the fly of his jeans.  
  
The overwhelming pleasure that came after had Akira tossing his head back, swearing loudly watching Ryo get further down on his knees with a pleasing arch of his back.  
  
“Oh _shit_ \-- _baby_ \--” He clicked his tongue and moaned harshly.  
  
It's been so _fucking good_ compared to all the other times he's experienced, it might be like his first.  
  
Jenny and Silene would be home very soon. Akira wouldn't be able to last even before then.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Movie nights were becoming a common thing once everyone was home.  
  
They use the large blanket taken from the linen closet to huddle up on the couch and watch episodes of a Korean drama late at night. Jenny had come home holding Silene up - who was close to stumbling and falling possibly cracking her skull open if she happened to try walking on her own.  
  
Akira and Ryo had to help keep Silene steady. Jenny did the most herself on the way home. Luckily she was wasted too much to suspect or ask why Akira and Ryo fled the bar so early.  
  
_Her and our co-workers had a little too much to drink._ Was Jenny's explanation. In which she took no part of as designated driver. Ryo said that Jenny doesn't drink at all. Akira could believe that. But that's what made her and Ryo polar opposites. Considering the amount of alcohol Ryo drinks is terrifying.  
  
The episode they've settled down to watch isn't even halfway finished when Silene passed out on Ryo’s shoulder. Jenny said that it was late so it called for them to put a hold on their nightly marathoning.  
  
They all opt in on carrying Silene to the bedroom rather than Jenny doing it alone again. That was much easier, taking a couple minutes to go across the hall and find Jenny and Silene’s bedroom.  
  
“Careful.” Jenny directed. Akira and Ryo lie her down on the bed. She doesn't move an inch.  
  
“Do you think we should… we should leave something? Like a plastic bag or a bucket?” Ryo asked Jenny, concerned. Not to mention they had to stop her from bolting to vomit in one of the large snack bowls instead of the floor. They weren't able to make it to the kitchen even in time. She was really _wrecked_ the moment Akira and Ryo opened the door.  
  
Silene being drunk isn't any more different than how she is regularly. Akira and Ryo often snorted and laughed at the things that she said. Shouting loudly about how she wants to _fly like a bird_ \- singing the song by apparently, what Ryo had told Akira by Nelly Furtado.  
  
It's hard not to be amused at a line like: _I want to have really cool headwings and cool bird feet but I've got claws on em!_ While being completely serious, however - it was difficult to take her seriously. Whenever Jenny stared Ryo and Akira they would try to contain their laughter and go along with the things that she said.  
  
“That is a good idea.” Jenny agreed. She leaves the room briefly. Ryo and Akira watch Silene - knocked out on the bed. She's snoring with her makeup smudged and dress hiked up a little bit too over her thighs. Her shoes they've taken off when they set her on the couch earlier. That was before she had knocked out.  
  
Ryo folded his arms, pacing around the room. His lips are pursed. Akira has his hands on his hips. They've changed into their nightwear. Akira in a loose tank and basketball shorts and Ryo changed into a set of silk shorts and top.  
  
They exchanged glances and giggled.  
  
“I gotta post this shit on snap.”  
  
“Honey, no. You cannot.”  
  
“You're laughing though.”  
  
“I am _not_ \--” Ryo’s bluffing. Because he totally was. Akira dug into the pocket of his shorts to fish for his phone.  
  
“I'm snapchatting this. Just to the group chat.” Akira said. Ryo covered his mouth, turning away. He's giggling.  
  
“ _Akira--_ What if Jenny comes in and sees--”  
  
“While she's searching the kitchen for one fuckin’ bucket it could take some time.” Akira started filming. Holding up the camera.  
  
He tells everyone in the group chat how the shit that was happening was so _unreal_ and through the whole time Ryo said he didn't want to take part of Akira’s nonsense. Yet they're both laughing and trying to see if Silene was even responsive.  
  
“Is she fucking breathing--”  
  
“Of course she is!”  
  
Through their bickering Akira explains the whole story, in a various compilation of videos. Ryo doesn't allow Akira to touch Silene or put anything on her while she is _not really_ \- but appearing very unconscious. Asleep, was a fitting word. In Akira’s eyes it didn't look like it at all.  
  
Jenny comes back with a large bucket, by that time Akira stopped messing around since Ryo firmly insisted to behave. They kept it beside the bed. They had to readjust Silene’s sleeping frame to put her under the covers so she doesn't get too cold during the morning when she wakes.  
  
“Will she be okay?” Ryo asked Jenny. Jenny's exhaustion doesn't seem present in her expression, though if she was - Akira couldn't blame her. Silene was quite _too_ hyperactive but it was amazing how calmly she took the situation. Like it doesn't even faze her that her wife became so wasted.  
  
“Nothing unusual. She will wake in the morning definitely.”  
  
“I'm guessin’ you two go out to party often, huh?” Akira assumed. “You seem pretty used to it.’  
  
“It's not of my interests. But anything that she wants I would go along with it.” Jenny said. “Thank you both for your help.”  
  
Ryo says _of course_ while Akira scratched the back of his head settling with a _‘s no problem._  
  
The walk back to their bedroom allowed them to breathe again. And laugh freely without Jenny staring them down knowing it wasn't the right thing to do.  
  
It feels similar to like seeing someone get scolded for saying aloud the wrong answer in elementary school and everyone in the class giggling only to have to tone it down or they'll be next with the teacher glaring at them, down into their souls.  
  
Akira scrolled through his phone on his bed, Ryo used the bathroom to brush his teeth. It's about twelve thirty AM.  
  
When they both get settled in bed, Akira feels restless. Tossing and turning. Maybe it was still too fucking early despite the time.  
  
“Hey, babe.” Akira whispered. “Can you sleep?”  
  
He hears rustling of the bedsheets.  
  
“No. Not quite.” Was Ryo’s response.  
  
“You wanna…” Akira speaks, “Like do some shit?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Anything that's not sleeping.”  
  
Laughter. Beautiful laughter. “Okay.”  
  
There's a small pool out back of the chateau. Only up front there was a large fountain that served as a terrific view, though the pool was different compared to the fountain.  
  
They sat on one of the couches in front of the pool. Ryo has a cigarette. A sweater thrown over his pajamas, Akira putting on a hoodie for the light breeze.

"Akira," Ryo said, "Have you ever thought about being a stand up comedian?"

Akira pauses at that question. Then he laughs, "You're not the first person who asked me that."

"What?"

"Literally all my friends agreed that one day I should just put track off to the side and do stand up."

Ryo chuckled, "But it really suits you."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"I'm being honest. I've met countless of people who try so hard to be entertaining it's painful to watch but you're unbelievably hilarious that you can make Jenny smile. Jenny isn't amused by anything. That means something."

"I've been told I'm some kinda funny and outgoing person. That's jus' cause I love being happy and making people smile. But having to do it as a profession? Nah."

"You should!" Ryo encouraged, "I would pay hundreds of dollars to see your performances and I would drag all our friends there if I have to."

"I dunno. I can't imagine seeing myself doing stand up. I did grow up watching my favorite comedians on TV with Miki and she always tells me that she could see me doing that. I have thought about it." Akira said with a nervous laugh, blushing a little. "Not gonna lie I don't even like standing  _up_ , I'm lazy as fuck."

Ryo tosses his head back and laughs. "You're so annoying."

"I do want to help people, though. While I'm taking sports seriously."

"Like how?" Ryo perks up in interest.

"You know how you teach kids, I want to work with younger and older people. Talk with them about any issues that they got, like, maybe social work. I think that's what that shit is called."

"There's also therapists and similar fields in occupation, yes, but a social worker is one of them." Ryo corrected him, "What's your major?"

"Communications."

"Ah. I can see that."

"Yeah?"

"You'd work well with people. Coming from me and I can't even work well with kids. Sometimes I hate them." Ryo joked, and that makes Akira laugh, "You'd do an amazing job at it."

"Thanks. I didn't think I was gonna find something that interested me when I first started going to university, it's just this whole different world of peer pressure. Tons of it. It's scary as Hell."

"As advice, Jenny told me to focus on what you want and do your own thing. Do not wait for anybody. Doing so only brings you down. You're on your own now. A key to preventing mistakes that you'd regret is to follow your ambitions and do the right thing, not just being a fool because mom and dad aren't there to tell you  _not_ to or what to do anymore. You're grown up, you have something you're passionate about. Not everyone discovers it right away. It takes time but it's never too late."

"...That's some solid advice right there. I still wish I was like, twelve, though. We had it so much easier."

Their shoulders shake as they hunch over with laughter, snorting childishly. 

"I think I would agree with you on that."

"Thanks again, really. I needed that. I'm still figuring out what I want in life."

"You can even go the extra mile if you like." Ryo said. "Maybe getting your Master's or a PhD."

"The day I get a PhD is the day pigs start fucking flying.  _Doctor Fudo_. Who even am I with a Doctor in my  _name_? That sounds so wrong!"

Akira feels a shove on his arm. Ryo laughs hard at that one. "You're so fucking  _stupid._ "  
  
“I'm dead serious."

"Unbelievable." 

"At least Doctor Asuka sounds way better."

"I don't like Doctor Asuka either. It makes me feel old. I'm turning twenty two soon. Not forty."

Akira laughed. "I can understand that."

"Exactly. You get what I'm saying."

"Yeah I do." Akira chuckled. Liking these deep conversations between them. "Hey. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.  
  
Ryo hums, fingers balancing the cigarette between his lips. “Go for it.”  
  
“This is the first vacation I've ever had… where I've done things _this_ awesome. In a while.”  
  
Ryo looked at Akira. “Is that so?”  
  
“Maybe when I was a kid I travelled a lot with my family. But as I grew up, we started to do that less and less.” The crickets are chirping, and the lights around the home were dimmed out in the back where they sat. “Even less when I started living on my own. My friends and I have been planning to just go wild and travel to a beach house during the summer. All of us. Sometimes life just kicks your ass way too much and we all get tired of it and need a break.”  
  
“I know that feeling all too well.” Ryo said. “The reason why I'm enjoying myself more than I usually do is because this is the first time I'm spending a vacation with someone else outside of my family.”  
  
“Have you never been on one with friends or anything?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Akira snorted. “I was forcibly dragged into this without having a say so I'm not sure if this counts as memorable in your book.”  
  
“I thought you agreed to this.” Ryo said. “You _did_ agree to this.”  
  
“As a plus one hanging off just at my fingertips with my dear life.”  
  
“You're so over dramatic.” Ryo laughed.  
  
“Not to even _be_ dramatic but this is like the most nerve wracking experience of my life.”  
  
“You'll survive.” Ryo patted his thigh. “We've got just a couple days left.”  
  
“Has it really been a week already?”  
  
“Yes, it has been.”  
  
Time must fly by when having the greatest time of your life.  
  
“Fuck. I don't think I'm ready.”  
  
“Time isn't real, that's why it breezes past so quickly.”  
  
“Not gonna deal with your conspiracy shit at one am in the morning.”  
  
Ryo smiled. Reaching over at the small roundtable to dab his cigarette in the small ashtray he brought outside. “Then how about we go swimming?”  
  
Akira frowned. “At this time ‘a day?”  
  
“Why not? Pool’s empty. Vacant. It's completely ours.” Ryo stood up. “I don't mind going for another swim.”  
  
“It's too cold for that shit, Ryo.”  
  
“We'll dry ourselves off and go back inside won't we?”  
  
“Babe. I don't… think it's a good idea to be getting all wet.”  
  
“Stop being a pussy.” Ryo shrugged off his sweater, ridiculing Akira. He tossed it on the couch. “The perfect remedy is that you shut up and get a little wet. Works for everyone and is harmless.”  
  
“ _Don't._ ” Akira ordered. “Ryo, no.”  
  
“Ryo, yes.”  
  
“You can't even swim that well.”  
  
“The pool isn't that deep, anyway. I know _some_ of the basics. Thank you very much.”  
  
“Do not go into that fucking pool.”  
  
“I thought about you asking me the other day if there's something I always wanted to do that I could do now. Be spontaneous.” Ryo pulled his tank over his head. Uncaring that now Akira could see his breasts - it was dark, though not entirely. “I'm being spontaneous. Thanks to you I can stick to a life motto now.”  
  
“That wasn't really my intention.” Akira sighed.  
  
“Come swim with me, coward.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake.” Akira grumbled. Giving in. Ryo doesn't wait for Akira. He strips out of all his clothes and goes running for the pool. Jumping inside. He's laughing as he does it.  
  
Akira smiled at Ryo. Seeing him in a state of joy. He couldn't help but get up so he could join him. Removing all of his clothes hastily.  
  
They spend a good two hours in the pool. They wouldn't stop dunking each other underwater, unable to keep their hands off each other. A state of hilarity is shared between them. They splash one another and swim around the perimeter. The pool isn't that deep. Akira’s feet do touch the ground. For Ryo, that was assuring.  
  
That meant it was easier for Akira to catch him when they played goose chase. Passionately kissing beneath the surface and rising up, with Ryo’s legs wounding up around Akira’s hips and being lifted up. Akira’s shit eating grin and Ryo’s warm smile.  
  
They head back into the living room after changing back into their pajamas, sneaking in the home to dry off with spare towels. Ryo puts the ashtray back where it belonged. Taking beer from the fridge and sitting on the living room couch.  
  
“Go on a real date with me.” Akira said out of the blue. He's been itching to ask for a while now. “Just you and me. No Jenny or Silene to chaperone us and make sure we don't get lost on our own. Four’s too much of a crowd. Don't you think?”  
  
“A real date?” Ryo asked.  
  
“A date as a _thing_. We're like, official and shit. I guess.”  
  
“We've been on numerous of them before, technically.”  
  
“That was _before._ I'm talking about now, baby.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryo smiled shyly. “Where?”  
  
“Let's go to the city. We can take your car and do whatever the fuck we want for a night. How does that sound?”  
  
Ryo contemplated as he takes a sip. “Sounds like something splendid I wouldn't disagree to.”  
  
“Good. Because I'm not taking no for an answer.” Akira said stubbornly.  
  
Ryo moved forward. Kissing Akira sweetly. “I know.”  
  
Akira leaned forward to kiss Ryo again. Making Ryo chuckle before he's pulling back.  
  
“We should go to sleep.”  
  
“Give it a few more minutes.” Akira pulled Ryo back to him to kiss Ryo some more. The feeling of Ryo’s lips not being on his were unbearable.  
  
“Bedtime. Akira. Jenny could wake up.” Ryo lightly smacked Akira’s cheek. “We can continue there if you like?”  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Akira breathed. They both stand up. Ryo telling Akira to shush and keep it down as he turns off the lights in the common area. Tip toeing their way into their room. Akira’s heart hammering in his chest. They weren't supposed to be awake and even if they were grown it feels as if they were breaking a rule. And that was thrilling.  
  
“Can I repay you from earlier?” Akira asked, burying his face in Ryo’s neck.  
  
“No.” Ryo refused. “You may not. I told you that more than a dozen times already.”  
  
Akira pouted. _Damn it._  
  
“This shit ain't fair, you know?”  
  
“Goodnight, Akira.” Ryo gives him one last kiss out of sympathy.  
  
That's enough to get Akira to stop sulking for the night.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They have dinner at an average restaurant in the city. Dwelling on what they should do while they were here. It was all exciting. The crowds. The towering buildings. All the lights, never being dark out. Because they say the city never sleeps at night.  
  
Somehow the topic of doing spontaneous things do come up and Ryo suggested they go to a body piercing and tattoo place. It wasn't too far from the restaurant.  
  
Akira automatically chickened out.  
  
“Out of all the things getting a piercing is the thing I'm most scared of.”  
  
“Out of all people, actually, I didn't think you'd be so _scared_ to do a lot of things.” Ryo was mocking him. “Are you not so tough now? That's a turn-off.”  
  
“I do want a piercing.” Akira muttered. “It's not like I _won't_ do it.”  
  
“Why are you chickening out?”  
  
“I'm not.”  
  
“Standing outside and bickering won't make this happen any faster.”  
  
People are passing by them. Having their own places to be. Couples. Families. Children. People of all the like.  
  
“I'll get just _one_ of my ears pierced. Never did when I had the chance to.” He decided, following Ryo inside. “ _Just one._ ”  
  
“So you've chickened out all those other times too?”  
  
“ _Shut up._ Miki tells me stories about how much they hurt and it scares me!”  
  
“I could tell you they're the least on the pain scale on the list of piercings you can possibly get.”  
  
“Does it still hurt?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The more Akira thinks about it he breaks into a sweat and tries to turn around. Ryo dragged him back.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I'll get one too. I'll get both, actually.”  
  
Akira perked up. “Where?”  
  
Ryo gestures to his navel. Opening the denim jacket to the halter crop top he wore. Smiling as he shrugs.  
  
“Your belly button.” Akira said dumbly.  
  
“Why not?” He punched Akira’s shoulder. “Let's do it. Since I agreed to this, you're getting a tattoo with me.”    
  
“But I haven't even decided what _tattoo_ I'd want.” Akira said.  
  
“I don't care, make something up.” Ryo said flatly.  
  
Ryo made buddy buddy with the piercer and tattoo artist while they got their piercings and tattoos. The conversation made Akira less nervous.  
  
But having to get his right ear pierced hurt like a bitch. Getting a tattoo on his arm was even worse.  
  
It was too hard to make small talk while a needle is digging deep into your skin. Akira’s only ever wished to do this. Now that he is, he never wants to do this again.  
  
They were all amused by his groans of pure agony. Ryo often asking how Akira was doing. _Obviously, not good._ He glared. Ryo calls him a baby. Which Akira doesn't appreciate.   
  
It's not his fault he was sensitive. Very sensitive. The lightest of pricking on his skin made him jump.  
  
Akira gets a tattoo of a demon wing from his upper back down to his right arm. Because Ryo said something of the occult would suit him. He had to take off his sleeveless hoodie so it made it better to put down his elbow for the tattoo. A silver stud was now placed in his right earlobe. Shining brightly.  
  
Ryo gets a pair of wings on the back of his neck and an angel halo above. His tattoo was _so much_ smaller than Akira’s. He didn't have to endure as much pain as Akira did. The navel piercing he received were a stud above it and a pretty jewel as well, nothing overly ingenious. It does make Akira feel better that Ryo agreed to do these things with him just for Akira’s sake.  
  
Neither of them don't regret it when they're done. Ryo suggested going shopping afterwards.  
  
Their intentions first were to just try on clothes. In which they've agreed upon. Hitting any stores in sight just to pick out an outfit of their choosing.  
  
Ryo tries on a few for Akira, sitting down by the dressing room asking him to make comments on them. Being able to judge meant he could be teasing if he wanted. Though none of the outfits he disliked on Ryo.  
  
This felt a little too intimate was more like Ryo giving him a _private_ show. And there were other people in the mall.  
  
The next time Ryo opened the curtain he was wearing a jean jacket and a black bralette, with a long sleeve mesh top. It was incredibly see through and transparent seeing the lace trim bralette underneath with fitting skinny jeans that complimented his outfit.  
  
“What do you think?” Ryo placed his hands on his hips.  
  
Akira’s lack to form a structural reply makes him smile.  
  
“Keep your mouth closed or you'll catch flies.”  
  
“I think you've murdered me in cold blood.” Akira said. Awed. “Wow.”  
  
“We need to get you something.” Ryo said. “Something more formal. Come with me.”  
  
Before Akira can have a say Ryo was hauling him off to shop for more clothing. It doesn't take Ryo a while to find something that he liked. Making Akira try them on.  
  
Through it all Akira ended up leaving their clothes somewhere outside the dressing room. The both of them sharing a single one - likely not allowed to since they were suited for _one_ person - but what had it mattered?  
  
Akira dressed himself up in a black button down reaching mid-sleeve to show off a part of his tattoo tucked into gray slacks. He didn't choose any shoes to go with it, leaving Akira in his converse sneakers. He didn't care, though. Admiring the way he looked in the mirror after Ryo undid some of the buttons preferring that he expose not only his _pecs_  but a part of his upper built stomachto show off. Ryo said that it was missing something. Searching around led Ryo to put a necklace with a cross around Akira’s neck. _Better,_ he said.  
  
They fooled around while Akira looked for shoes to put on Ryo’s feet instead of his ankle boots. Pretending to be an escort and a dresser. Stating his opinions on which shoes will best fit Ryo. Even if he was a terrible fashion critic. Ryo went along with it. Akira gets down on his knees to make Ryo try on a pair of slip on sneakers.  
  
“I think these are just about perfect.” Akira grinned up on Ryo. “What is your final decision?”  
  
“I'm going to have to agree.”  
  
“Fantastic.”  
  
A few hours has passed by. They're back in the changing rooms. Stripping down to their underwear, until Akira realized they hadn't put their clothes in the area they reserved.  
  
He left the changing room briefly. His stomach dropping noticing while they were fucking around their clothes were left in this particular area. Now it wasn't anymore.  
  
_Oh._ Akira thinks. Running a hand through his hair. “Shit.”  
  
Ryo peeked his head out from the door. “What is it?”  
  
“We have a problem.” Akira said. Walking back into the changing area. “We have a really… Really big problem.”  
  
“What?” Ryo asked, tone filled with dread. “Akira what did you do?”  
  
“While we were outside looking for clothes to wear I left them right by the door and people often walked in and out while we did it. I noticed our clothes weren't there anymore just now.”  
  
Ryo’s eyes are widening. “What do you mean our clothes aren't _there_? You put them there, didn't you? Have you forgotten?”  
  
“I know where I placed them. It was _there_! I know it was!”  
  
Ryo peered out, Akira gesturing to the exact spot where he carelessly placed their clothes they had come to the city with. Mysteriously vanishing.  
  
And there were people shopping in this store. Dozens of people. If not hundreds, maybe more.  
  
“Are you saying that someone might have stolen our clothes?”  
  
Akira rubbed his chin. His expression sheepish. “It… could be a possibility. Yeah…” He shrinks.  
  
“But that's preposterous. Which one of these peasants would think to do that? It could have been the employees.”  
  
“They would know it belongs to the customers. They can't just take random clothes for no reason entirely. We'd never fucking find ‘em either if they put it in the lost and found.”   
  
“Who took them?”  
  
“I have no fucking idea.”  
  
“We are standing here in our undergarments.” Ryo hissed. “What have you _done_?”  
  
Akira laughed. “You say it as if it were _my_ fault we're kinda naked here.”  
  
“Why didn't you just hang it up on the door like everyone else here has done?”  
  
“We were trying on so many clothes I had to put ‘em down somewhere. My mistake.”  
  
Ryo sighed deeply. Clasping his hands in front of his nose. He stared at their clothes they've just tried on last on the bench.  
  
“You're a genius. You can decide what the fuck we're gonna do.”  
  
“That's exactly what I'm doing, simpleton.” Ryo clipped fiercely. “Our clothes are stolen, and I am not willing to hound the employees for them back because chances are _anyone_ could have taken them.”  
  
“I think that's obvious.”  
  
Ryo sent him a glare. “We can just wear these. I will still pay for them both in cash.”  
  
“And then what?” Akira frowned. “We get chased down by security and mall cops?”  
  
“That's… highly a possibility.”  
  
“You're _shitting_ me.”  
  
“We have no other choice.” Ryo said sincerely. “We will have to make a run for it.”  
  
Akira ran a hand through his hair. “This is the second time we got ourselves into deep shit.”  
  
“And whose fault is that?” Ryo scorned. “Get changed now. We're going through with this whether you like it or not.”  
  
Ryo had a point there. What _could_ they do? Asking for them could take ages. He wanted to murder the fucks who thought it was a good idea to go and snag their damn clothes.  
  
“Fuck it.” Akira said. “Let's do it.”  
  
They changed into the clothes. Ryo grabbed his bag from the bench. Preparing the exact amount he was going to pay up front.  
  
Heading for the cashier, there were barely any lines. Making their way up to the register. Ryo slides the dollar bills over.  
  
“We're paying for these.” He said.  
  
The man behind the register frowns. “But you'll have to ring these up, sir. Before we put them into a bag.”  
  
Akira shoved a hand in his pocket. Fidgeting nervously. He looked around. Patting Ryo’s side and making eye contact with him that they've got to fucking _go_.  
  
“This is the exact price.” Ryo smiled. “Keep it.”  
  
“Our policy is that you can't wear the clothes you've yet to buy until they've been rung up--”  
  
“That's why I paid up front. It's very hard to explain.” Ryo waved a hand. “I'm sorry.” He said quickly.  
  
“Sir-- _wait_!”  
  
Akira grabbed Ryo’s hand before the cashier employee can suspect anything more and they booked it out of the store as fast as they could.    
  
They were on the second floor. Bumping into people here and there making a mad dash for the elevator. Shouting out _sorry_ and _excuse me_ \- laughing while they were at it at the confused looks they received from other shoppers - Akira jamming the buttons until the elevator opened.  
  
Gracefully stepping inside, the wait takes a good several minutes. A couple shoppers walk inside, looking concerned that the both of them were incredibly out of breath.  
  
Ryo gives them polite smiles and makes small talk with them. As if he were a natural at making it seem like they haven't possibly done something _bad_. Akira looks out of place, looking everywhere but the other people in the elevator. He's bouncing his leg again.  
  
_Come on. Come on._ He thinks. When will this fucking _door open_ \--  
  
As soon as it did, Ryo and Akira exchanged glances. Ryo said goodbye to the shoppers, sprinting out of there. Running for the stairs instead of the escalators, Akira wastes no time placing a hand on top of the rail attempting some crazy self-taught parkour shit by sliding down the rail and taking a daring leap for the ground. Safely landing on his feet. He held out his hands for Ryo to take before he can reach the very bottom, Ryo jumps and Akira helps him down so they could keep moving.

They make it to the entrance, and Akira doesn't look behind him. Not once. Headed for the parking lot. Instead of opening the car door Akira hopped over to get into the passenger's seat and Ryo fumbled with his keys, getting inside.  
  
“Move move move!” Akira shouted, “Come on!”  
  
Ryo complied to the orders. Speeding out of the mall as fast as possible. Making an abrupt turn to go anywhere that wasn't near _here_.  
  
Panting like mad men, there's shared laughter between them. Giving each other a high five in their successful attempt.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Feeling the need to relax, Ryo parks their car at a secluded area right in front of a bridge, the rail leading out to a lake. Past the lake, they could still see the city lights and all the big buildings.  
  
Seated on the front of the car, they watch the view ahead of them.  
  
“Fuck those people who took our clothes. Fuck ‘em. If they're the reason why we end up going to jail, they can fuck themselves right up the ass.”  
  
“It shouldn't be a problem if we do.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Ryo smirked. “Because I'm filthy rich.”  
  
“Sometimes I wonder why I fuck with you sometimes.”  
  
Ryo laughs. Akira narrowed his eyes. He doesn't even want to know what that reply means. He sighed heavily.

“We probably shouldn't mention this to them.”  
  
Jenny and Silene wouldn't be too happy and deeply concerned. It's not like they _have_ gotten caught. Yet. But it's been a while.  
  
“Agreed.” Ryo said.

"I mean, you did-- you did pay for 'em. It ain't like we just ran outta there and actually stole 'em."

"Technically."

"You're still bailin' our asses out if we do get cuffed by the cops."

"I will keep my promise, surely." Ryo laughed.   
  
Akira’s just about ready to go home. He was tired. And it was late already. Spending the whole night running around the city in shopping malls and getting piercings and tattoos.  
  
Getting their clothes stolen wasn't supposed to be a part of it. But it happened. It was shitty.  
  
This really felt like a date, though. The thought makes him smile.  
  
“This is the best vacation I've ever had.” Akira said. “The best, like-- _ever._ ”  
  
Ryo tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “It is for me too.” He said quietly. “It's been-- really fun…”  
  
Akira has a lot of love welled up inside him it may burst at any moment. “I'm gonna say something crazy and to be honest I can't stop myself.” He laughed. “I think, I really really fucking like you. I've never said it to you personally, ever since all this wild stuff happened. You're like the most amazing person I've ever met. You're cool. You're smart. You're funny. You're beautiful, _gorgeous_ , I'm so glad that I've met you. In just under like what, two months, or so - you've became the most important person in my life."

Akira pauses to take a breather as he smiles. He had so much to say, so much more. Unable to come up with the right words as there was far too many. "Also, you are one bad bitch.”  
  
The last part makes Ryo laugh, the look on his face was traced with astonishment. “Akira…”  
  
“You're fierce. No one can ever be as bold as you. You speak your mind. You know what you believe in. You've got things you strive for ahead of you in life and it's something I could only look up to. You inspire me everyday we see each other. I aspire to be as awesome as you. You make me really enjoy my life. You're everything I think I could _want_ to keep me grounded. I don't think I could have asked to meet anyone better. There is no one better.” Akira went on and on, taking a breather. Picking up on Ryo’s silence.    
  
“It took some time and courage for me to say that but I had to do it now, because if I don't I think I'm gonna go crazy.” Akira finished with a nervous laugh. Rubbing the side of his nape.  
  
He doesn't hear a response from Ryo. Akira should have expected that.  
  
“You don't have to say anything. I know, that was a lot. I'm just-- rambling some bullshit.” Akira runs a hand on his face to cover his mouth, rubbing his chin. “I'm sorry it was too soon.”  
  
The silence doesn't help the slight regret that he feels for confessing.  
  
“Ah… I think we should get outta here.” He lifted himself from the car. Ready to get inside and wait for Ryo to drive.  
  
When his back is turned, he hears a noise of feet planting themselves on the ground.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Arms wrap around his waist from behind.  
  
Akira stopped walking.    
  
“Akira, I--” He hears Ryo say in a whisper, filled with sentiment. “I think-- I think I feel the same way. It's new, all these complicated feelings that I have.” He hugged Akira tighter. “I'm still figuring out how to handle it. But only with you I feel like I'm going crazy.”  
  
The warmth of Ryo’s body on Akira’s makes his heart pound.  
  
“No one is ever good to me as you are.”  
  
“Ryo.”  
  
“I'm sorry I didn't say anything.”  
  
Akira placed a hand over Ryo’s arms locked together around him. Coaxing Ryo to let go. Ryo obliged. Akira turning around to lift Ryo’s hands to bring them to his lips.  
  
“Thank you.” Akira said. He lets Ryo’s hands fall. “Because I thought you'd never give me a response and I was shitting my pants here. Don't scare me like that.”  
  
Ryo sighed in relief. He laughs, and Akira does as well.  
  
“You're an idiot.” Ryo said, stepping forward to throw his arms around Akira, kissing him.  
  
Akira thinks he definitely was for thinking that he would have to brace a hard rejection.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Silene and Jenny are home in the common area when they come back. Welcoming them and asking how their date went.  
  
Their blushes in response have the two women pleased.

Akira’s ready to knock out for the night. All the kissing they've done back there before leaving was definitely worth it.  
  
Ryo set his bag aside. Giving each other adoring looks and laughing, about nothing - really. Just the mutual attraction between them makes everything lighthearted.  
  
Silene and Jenny are just about to turn in as well. Telling them to have a good night. Happy to hear that they had a fun time going out.  
  
“Hey,” Akira said, pushing the door until it was nearly shut. “You never told me why Jenny's the one taking care of you.” He toed out of his shoes to put them aside.  
  
Ryo stared at Akira blankly.  
  
“Just curious. Is all.” Akira put up his hands. “You say she's not your _mom_ and yet… well…”  
  
Ryo becomes eerily quiet again.  
  
Akira’s heart fills with dread. He might have asked about a sensitive topic judging how anxious Ryo appeared.  
  
Akira walked up to Ryo. Holding his hand gently to make him sit on the mattress. Akira keeps his tender gaze. Bending down in front of Ryo.  
  
He takes off Ryo’s sneakers. Untying the laces and removing them. Ryo gives Akira a wary look. Allowing Akira to do so.  
  
Akira reached for Ryo’s jacket. Urging that he take that off too. Ryo looked tense, and Akira wanted him to relax.  
  
Ryo hesitantly pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Akira waited patiently, watching it slip off Ryo’s shoulders. He helps Ryo take it off, his arms freed from the sleeves.

Akira leaves the jacket on the sofa. Ryo crawled on top of the mattress. Sitting up stiffly. Akira joined him silently. He turns on the lamp light on the bedside.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” Akira asked softly. Not wanting to pressure Ryo.  
  
“No-- I…” Ryo stumbles over his words. “I want to tell you. I think it's about time that I do.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Ryo takes his time. He glanced at Akira once. Before his eyes settle downcast.  
  
“Jenny's been taking care of me since I was a kid. I never knew my birth mother. She and my father met during his travels and after they had me, he moved back here, to the states. I grew up with just my dad. I asked him why my mother was never around. He only told me that they just couldn't see eye to eye and he will be the one sticking with me now. He could tell I never really liked that so, that's when I eventually met Jenny. He said she would be staying with us from now on. Just as a caretaker, but she did other things. Her and I go back because she did things for me that my real mother never done because I never met her.  
  
That was okay. I was too young to realize or know any better. Jenny said that other kids don't have parents that always stick together and I shouldn't feel any different. My father was still the same. He wasn't really upset as much about splitting with my mother. I looked up to him. He would teach me about archeology and philosophy. Things that I never knew were possible or even existed. He was strong. Continuing his work. He and Jenny raised me to be a good kid that will take after him. My father travelled a lot for his research. So he wasn't always home often. But he sent me postcards and letters every now and then to let me know how he was doing. Jenny made me do the same. She would always tell me when he sent us one and I would be really excited.” Ryo is smiling a little.  
  
“Despite the lack of communication between us we would keep in touch. And when he comes home he'd tell me all about his studies and what he discovered. Because of him I grew interested in conspiracies and the belief that we're not alone out there. I've only gone on trips with him a few times. Though I couldn't go on all of them. He came home for a few weeks before he told me and Jenny again that he was going overseas. I was sad to see him go. I felt as if he wasn't spending as much time with us like he used to. But I didn't want to interfere with what he had to do. I wish him good luck and goodbye. Saying that I looked forward to his letters. We see him off at the airport.”  
  
There's a pause. Akira waits.  
  
Ryo heaves out a deep sigh.  
  
“Two weeks. His trip to Peru was two weeks. He managed to send us one letter. Jenny and I didn't think much of it. He always writes one to us when he first gets to a place and the days he spent. Around the time Jenny suspected for his flight back here, at the end of his trip - it was thunder storming that day. She turned on the news to check on the weather. I was worried about my father at the time. Waiting. And waiting. For a phone call, something to let us know. The news comes on and talks about a plane crash that occurred somewhere a few miles from where we are. I was a kid. Thinking, my father couldn't have been on that plane, could he? It was just a coincidence…” Ryo runs his hands through his hair, snagging at some of the strands.  
  
“I'm waiting. And waiting. I hear from Jenny the next day that the plane that crashed on the news was the same one my father was on. That was why we didn't hear anything from him. Because no one made it in the severe weather.”  
  
Akira let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. “Ryo-- I'm so sorry…”    
  
“It's fine.” Ryo murmured. “...All I had was Jenny. This letter that I kept, was the only thing left from him. Along with the rest of his stuff. But he was gone. I've come to realize that he wasn't coming home. I took all the letters he sent us and put them in a box. Jenny stored it away. I didn't know how to feel. It all happened so fast. The funeral, the memorial. I was numb through it all. The only thing I _could_ do was keep going. Even if people talked about what happened, talked about _me_ \- I pretended to ignore them. I was already at the top of my class in school. Breezed through it without trying to think about it. I failed. A lot of times. Everyone thought I was a good kid and the son of Professor Asuka, the prodigy who'd be ready to take on the world. I wasn't ready for _shit_. Jenny probably doesn't know all the times I spent our money I might have used for so much drugs. I gave them away at some point, to stop doing them. It's hard to turn away from something when you keep on doing it. You go through withdrawals and it's like you can't even imagine yourself without it. I don't even know what I was thinking going through life with this as a way to _help_ me feel numb again so I wouldn't have to think about him no longer being around to say that he's proud of me or how disappointed he'd be.” Ryo brings his knees to his chest.  
  
“You think it’d end after I've graduated. I started getting into teaching while I was in school. It wasn't until a couple months when I started the job. There was a basketball game going on and I had to be there to watch the kids on the team play. But instead of supervising them I snuck into one of the locker room bathrooms to hit it and lock myself in one of the stalls. One of the kids on the team find me slumped on the floor at my worst. I hated it. He asks me if I'm okay. And he helps me up. Asking if I needed anything. If it weren't for that kid I don't know what would have happened to me. I owe him my life. I could have lost my job. I could have done two years. And no matter what people tell me I still don't _care_ at all because I got this far all for nothing.”  
  
Akira opened his mouth to speak. “How-- how could you say that?”  
  
“It's true, isn't it?”  
  
“It wasn't all for nothing. You've got this far and you worked hard to get here. You didn't cheat your way through. You kept going when no one else could have. Hell, that makes you the strongest person that I know. He-- I _know_ for a fact that he would be proud.”  
  
“Akira. I relapsed, recently. In the back of some dingy rich club because I don't know how to take care of myself.”  
  
“I--” Akira confessed, “I know you have. You told me that same night. When you came home drunk.”  
  
“I thought I asked you twice if I said anything that I shouldn't…”  
  
“It's my fault I kept it a secret.”  
  
“I wasn't supposed to tell you that.” Ryo said lowly, he inhaled deeply.  
  
“When were you going to mention it to me? If I had never asked?”  
  
“How can I now if you're planning on keeping secrets?”  
  
Akira shakes his head. “I did it because I didn't want to bring anything up between us.”  
  
“So much for trust, right?” Ryo laughed lightly.  
  
Akira wasn't believing this. “You're saying that you can't trust me for keeping a secret.”  
  
“I don't even know why I told you-- it should be none of your concern, Akira.” Ryo argued, “You and I have our differences and even if you tried you'll never understand.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Akira shifted to face Ryo, keeping his voice firm. But he's hurt. “You can't just push me away after how long we've known each other. What we've been through. I told you everything I know about _myself_ to you and I thought you would too. That I would get to know _you_. You would tell me everything eventually. And I was patient.”  
  
“Why should it matter to you so much?” Ryo questioned flatly. “When how _I_ fucked up has nothing to do with you?”  
  
“ _Because I care_! I care about _you!_ ” Akira shouted. Ryo visibly winced at the rising of his voice.  
  
Akira hated the silence that fell in line. He didn't mean to yell. He really hadn't. Ryo just talked as if this weren't a big deal and it drove him up the wall.  
  
“Don't yell at me.” Ryo whispered. “The only reason why you're here is because I asked you to. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. For stupidly dragging you into this. I forced you anyway. I don't want you to feel like it's your responsibility to go along with this. I don't want to be in the way of your priorities. You know you don't have to do this, so don't yell at me.” His voice is shaky when he spoke, turning his head the other way.  
  
“If you would like to leave soon I can make arrangements. I can even give you money. You can be driven home because it's a long drive. Feel free to call things off if you like to.” His voice is monotone, dull. As if any ounce of emotion couldn't be traced any longer. Erased completely.  
  
“Ryo…” Akira sighed. “I don't want your money.” He would say it a billion times if he has to. “What I want to know is what _you_ want. I wanna know if you want me to stay. And if not, I can pack my things and go.”  
  
There's a beat.

"I'm sorry for letting you down." Ryo replied, avoiding the question completely.   
  
Akira looked at him. Ryo refused to look back at Akira. Akira nodded, standing up.  
  
“You can let me know your decision tomorrow. Until then, I'll find another room to sleep in to give you privacy.”  
  
He didn't want to leave the room. Forcing himself to keep walking towards the door.  
  
“Goodnight.” He hears Ryo say, distant. Akira lingered by the doorway. He looked up, his jaw tensing - tongue in cheek. Rocking on the balls of his feet while he waits. Disappointed by the answer he wasn't expecting to hear. Damn, that fucking hurt like a motherfucker.  
  
“Is it a bad time to say that I'm proud of you?" Akira said quietly. He only turns his face to the side, imagining the shock on Ryo's expression. He laughs bitterly. "But that shouldn't really matter, right? Who am I to talk? Heh." He huffs, "Night." With that, he walked out.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Akira doesn't go to sleep right away. Taking a cold shower in one of the bathrooms.  
  
The walls must have echoed with the loud _thud_ coming from the crack on the tiles, due to Akira punching it with all his might.  
  
_Stupid._ He tells himself. It was his fault that he fucked things up. It's because he was an idiot.  
  
He rested his head on the tiled wall. Fingers in his scalp, tugging at the strands of his hair. Standing under the shower head and letting the water continue to run down on him.  
  
He wasn't angry at Ryo. He could never be angry at Ryo. He was angry at himself. Putting themselves in a jeopardizing situation that could ruin what they have.  
  
The person that should be taking fault was him without a doubt.  
  
Instead of finding another room Akira crashed on the couch in the common area for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Silene and Jenny find Akira snoozing away on the couch in the morning.  
  
Jenny wakes him up by hovering a frying pan over his nose. Apparently, Silene said it would be a way to wake Akira up for sure.  
  
He does. Jolting awake at the smell of scrambled eggs almost knocking his face into the scorching hot frying pan.  
  
Jenny grins and Silene starts laughing at him. Breakfast was ready and Akira almost slept through it, somehow. Ryo walks out of the room during the commotion. Fresh out of the shower. He doesn't smile. Crossing his arms as Akira sits up on the couch.  
  
Jenny tells them to come over to the table.  
  
“Good morning.” Was the only thing that Ryo said, coming out with flatness that makes Akira feel naive for getting his hopes up. Last night did happen. There was no escaping the consequences.  
  
“Morning.” Akira responded.  
  
They say nothing more after that. Silene talks about her hangover at the table. Asking what had happened two nights ago, not remembering a thing.  
  
Akira was willing to fill her in since she never asked. It's still lively at the dining table with their laughter and the telling of the whole story. Ryo’s silence doesn't make it the same, however.  
  
He doesn't know how to break the ice between them. So neither of them talk to one another. Aside from Ryo wordlessly shoving the plate of strawberries he didn't eat with his unfinished breakfast over to Akira before standing up and saying that he was going to go outside for some fresh air out in the back.  
  
The three of them let him. Confused, but Ryo did what he wanted. He was able to. None of them questioning it. Akira loses his appetite suddenly. Looking down at what Ryo offered him.  
  
He couldn't accept this knowing they weren't on good terms at the moment.  
  
Later on after breakfast, Akira hangs out with Silene the majority of the day playing rounds of poker again.  
  
Jenny said she was going to check up on Ryo - having a smoke outside. Leaving briefly.  
  
It's hard to get his mind off the whole situation when he kept thinking about it constantly.  
  
Silene catches on pretty quickly. Because she grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, whacking Akira in the head with it.  
  
“Alright. I noticed earlier today but I didn't want to say anything that would risk making things awkward.” She stacked up their cards suddenly making Akira frown.  
  
“Hey! I thought we were still playing!”  
  
“Not anymore we aren't. Your mind's obviously somewhere else.” She put them aside. “We can play another time. What's up?”  
  
“Nothing.” Akira lied.  
  
“You can talk to me, you know. I've been through the same things you're going through right now.”  
  
“It's… it’s stupid.” Akira gives in.  
  
“Need a beer?”  
  
“Think I'll need like two.”  
  
Akira does end up telling Silene what happened. Since she knew that _sleeping on the couch_ meant a fight has definitely happened or he was kicked out of the room. The fight was the only true part. He walked out on his own.  
  
“Couples have stupid fights all the time. Sometimes it's not serious in other people's eyes because they don't know what it's like to be in a relationship. I was with someone before Jenny, and we had those things all the time. Arguments are perfectly normal. The reason why it does break up relationships like it did to my last one was because sometimes one or the other isn't willing to fix things and commit.”  
  
“But I want to fix things. I want to try to keep things good between us. I already hate the thought of having to _fight_ with him over something stupid.” Akira slumped against the couch on the ground. Sighing.  
  
“It happens.” Silene sympathized. “It's inevitable at some points. Because there will be bumps in the road and disagreements. It's not always sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes you guys will drive each other crazy and make each other feel like shit over not wearing their ugly sweater for Christmas that they bought for you. Yeah, it's _stupid._ But that's just how it works when you commit. You work things out. You resolve it.”  
  
Akira listened carefully to her words. “Did you and Jenny ever have fights like that?”  
  
“Jenny and I don't argue.” Silene chuckled. “It's just not possible.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“She agrees to everything I agree to or anything that I want. We talk about it if we're unsure about something. There's patience and trust built up. It's one of the reasons why we don't get into altercations if we don't agree on the same thing, instead of getting angry if someone disagrees on one thing while you don't. Talk through it. Ask why. Come up with a solution. There can be other ways to fix things after an argument.”  
  
“You are talking some sense there…” Akira broods. “I guess I'm a little nervous to figure out what I wanna do.”  
  
“Do you wanna leave?”  
  
“Of course not. I just wanna know if that's what he really wants or he's just pushing me away because he feels as if he should.”  
  
“I think you know the answer to that.” Silene smiled. “Remember that patience is key. Also make up sex. That fixes everything.”  
  
Akira choked on his beer. She laughs at him.  
  
He's not sure how to rate the last part of her advice after that.

 

* * *

 

 

  
They're binging _Game of Thrones_  tonight and Ryo doesn't stick around long enough to join them even if this was one of his favorites. Akira pretends that it doesn't bother him. The three of them on the couch.  
  
When Jenny decided it was time to get some rest, saying they can continue another time - Ryo talks to Akira again only to say that Jenny has a charger she can lend to him for him to use to charge his laptop. It seems it wasn't put it into his luggage and it was dead at the moment.  
  
Jenny gives Akira the charger.  
  
“This is my own.” She said. “Tell him to take good care of it.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing.”  
  
Silene is sending him knowing looks as they get ready for bed. She wasn't helping. Considering the way she impatiently urges Akira to man the fuck up makes him more nervous.  
  
He has his doubts. What if he can't fix things? What if nothing gets resolved overnight? What if Ryo doesn't even _want_ to actually speak to him.  
  
He asked Akira to hand him a charger of all things for a reason. Maybe. Or none at all.  
  
_Arguments are normal._ The constant reminder is at the back of his mind.  
  
Akira entered the bedroom. For the first time in all day. Ryo had his laptop resting on the bedside. They make eye contact.  
  
“Jenny said this was her only charger, so be careful with it.” Akira said.  
  
“Right. I will.” Ryo answered. Taking it from Akira. He uses it to plug into his laptop. Which is thankfully compatible. He lets out a sigh of relief. Akira supposed that he had work to take care of on there. Not mulling on it too much.  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo said. Startling Akira, only a little. He stands there awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Yeah.” He placed his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants.  
  
He had to know. Rather than turning and walking away. The silence was killing him.  
  
“Have you decided yet?” Akira asked.  
  
Ryo doesn't ignore him in reply, surprisingly.  
  
“I was thinking about it.” He muttered.  
  
“I'm gonna need more of a firm answer.” Akira said.  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“That's it?”  
  
“I don't want to start this again, Akira.” Ryo spoke coldly.  
  
“Alright.” Akira nodded. He didn't want to either. That wasn't the reason why he came in here. “Then we won't. Just came in to give you the charger. Goodnight.”

“Akira.” Ryo called out to him fiercely. “You cannot walk out that door.”  
  
Akira turned around. Facing Ryo, affronted. “Or what?” He questioned, tongue in cheek. “Are you going to yell at me, too? For being a fucking idiot and ruining things between us? As if I don't know that already?”  
  
At this point he was imploring to rise a reaction out of Ryo. Ryo said nothing, however. Akira stood there. Waiting.  
  
Ryo approached Akira silently. Akira swallowed with anticipation. If Ryo was going to punch him in the face, so be it. He deserves it anyway. He was prepared for it.  
  
He tries to keep his composure, keeping his eyes locked on Ryo’s. In reality his heart pounded in fear. That he had said something wrong again.  
  
Fingers are reaching up to touch Akira’s cheek. Gently. Akira keeps his feet planted where they are. Watching Ryo like a hawk.  
  
Ryo moved forward, kissing Akira on the cheek. His fingers are brushing over Akira’s nape.  
  
He kisses there, too. Eyes flicking up to meet Akira’s. His fingers move with hesitance on Akira’s cheeks. Kissing Akira softly.  
  
Akira leans in, accepting the kiss willingly. He didn't see any type of anger in Ryo’s actions. They part with a light noise, and staring into those eyes almost makes Akira forget what had happened between them.  
  
Ryo’s eyes were pleading. They were forgiving. Vulnerable. Ryo’s hands are reaching for the hem of Akira’s compression shirt. He glanced at Akira timorously, and the look in Akira’s eyes tell Ryo to proceed.  
  
Akira lifts his arms for Ryo to pull his shirt over his head. Letting it fall to the ground. Akira couldn't help but shutter feeling hands on his sides. Feeling. Worshipping.

Ryo crouched down to press his lips to Akira’s chest. Down to his abs. The cool contact makes the blood rush from Akira’s head down to his toes. With each and every touch of Ryo’s lips to his bare skin. His hands are reaching to hold Ryo’s head. He can sense how desperate Ryo was - and he was becoming the same as well.  
  
Akira brought Ryo to lift himself up and face Akira. He meshes their lips together, frantic. Compared to the times where their kisses were just a shy of becoming anything further. Arms are wrapping around his hips and Akira’s hands are on Ryo’s cheeks. Parting Ryo’s mouth to let his tongue enter fervidly.  
  
Their gravid breaths grow with each time their lips are brought together. Ryo pulled Akira closer. Until there was no space between them.  
  
Akira pulls himself back for a moment. Gathering the last ounce he had left of his control, panting heavily by the time they do part. And Akira’s lips touch Ryo’s forehead. His nose. His eyebrows.  
  
“I want you to tell me.” Akira asked in a hushed tone. “I want you tell me that you want me to stay.”  
  
He wanted to indulge in every part of Ryo and take things as slowly as he could. To process this all. Taking it in, that this was happening.  
  
“I want you to stay.” Ryo said, lips just a few inches apart. “I want you.”  
  
Akira quickly responds by kissing Ryo, and it doesn't take long for the kisses to turn frantically - a part of Akira still apprehensive on the whole ordeal. His head was spinning. His heart racing. Though he would have done anything but spare a moment like this. He can feel the calidity beginning to ooze off Ryo’s body and the air around them feels less. He lifts Ryo up carefully by his thighs to take him to the foot of the bed. Relishing in the gasp into his mouth he earns in reply.  
  
He let Ryo sit up on the mattress. Their lips haven't parted then, but a hand on his chest urged Akira to stop briefly. Akira complied, sitting on the foot of the bed beside Ryo. His chest heaving.  
  
Ryo’s fingers are at the hem of his tank top, pulling it over his head. He wasn't wearing anything beneath. Showing his breasts fully. He takes Akira’s hand to place them on his chest. Guiding him.  
  
Akira touched them delicately, his breath caught in his throat. A thumb brushing over a nipple, and Ryo shuddered visibly. His eyes fluttering shut in bliss. Arching slightly at the touch, making a soft noise.  
  
“You're beautiful.” Akira whispered. “You're so beautiful. Fuck.” He laughed a little.  
  
Ryo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, he smiled timidly. Akira’s admiring his breasts with such awe that it amused Ryo.  
  
His eyes gestured over to Akira’s sweatpants. Akira can feel his cheeks redden. It was as if they were awkward teenagers in high school ready to take their relationship to the next level.  
  
“You're a little overdressed.” Ryo joked, his eyes shamelessly staring at the tent in Akira’s pants. _Ryo had done that._ Akira thinks. He wasn't even focusing on how roused up he was until now. Now he was really feeling nervous. Fumbling as he reached to remove his sweatpants, his boxers beneath as well. Pulling them down his legs.  
  
He took everything off. Leaving himself bare. He looked at Ryo. Who looked just was nervous as he was. His eyes tentatively trail down to pause on Akira’s erection. Even if Ryo’s seen it before, the look on his expression is as if he's seeing it for the first time. Holding his breath and staring at Akira with some sort of _surprise_ or bewilderment.  
  
Maybe it was the first time Ryo was really seeing it up close. Regardless, Akira gives him a charming, lopsided smile. He was anxious, but he masked some of it with confidence and assurance.  
  
Ryo is the first to scoot closer and kiss Akira. Continuing where they've left off. Akira lifts Ryo slightly to lower him directly on the mattress. Crawling over Ryo’s frame. He buried his head in Ryo’s neck to pepper kisses against his skin.  
  
Ryo was still fully clothed as they've come to a tangle of limbs, shifting as Akira’s hands caress Ryo’s thighs, grounding their erections together until he could feel Ryo hardening underneath the fabric of those shorts. Lips latched to Ryo’s neck, he leaves wet kisses down Ryo’s chest. Between his breasts, hands gently cup and caress them in line - thumb tracing over a nipple. His tongue traced over the metal on Ryo’s navel and dipped in between.  
  
Akira works Ryo’s shorts and underwear down his thighs to tug them off, rising to his knees - tossing them aside. Ryo’s hands quickly reach down to cover them, but Akira takes them and brings them to his lips. Kissing his knuckles softly.  
  
He doesn't want Ryo to hide anything from him. The both of them were exposed physically and emotionally. Ryo’s body is glowing under the moonlight, and he's beautiful. Truly an angel. Akira thinks, bending over to spread Ryo’s thighs. He runs his fingers along the crest of Ryo’s pelvis. He kisses Ryo’s inner thighs and hears Ryo’s breath quickening above him. Akira keeps his pace unhurried. He doesn't move too fast. Taking his time with feather light kisses.  
  
He nuzzled Ryo’s length briefly, paying attention to what was beneath. Leaving kisses closer and closer from Ryo’s thigh to his entrance beneath his erection. Akira takes Ryo’s hands to place on his hair, beckoning for Ryo to tug on them. He leaned in to run his tongue along Ryo’s folds. Curling his tongue over his slit.  
  
The shrill gasp and the bucking of Ryo’s hips, his response is catalytic.  
  
Akira could smell Ryo, dizzied by it. He could taste Ryo on his tongue. Sweetness, _wetness_ \- a heat that makes him lightheaded. Akira could barely hold himself back any longer. His grip on Ryo’s thighs cause him to hike them over his shoulders. Akira kissed it again, soft and experimental. His eyes flickered up at Ryo feeling the tug on his hair that makes him growl, without even being aware. Akira gives a hot sigh of relief, darting his tongue out to get a firm taste.  
  
_“Akira--!”_  
  
Akira moaned, glancing up frequently to reassure himself that he wasn't getting carried away. Ryo didn't want him to stop. The most satisfying taste on his tongue intoxicating, delving in deeper. Deep as he could. He watched Ryo’s expression, mouth parted and his head tossed back on the pillow. The more cries and sounds of pleasure that escape Ryo’s lips, the breathy pants and the short, pitched gasps - the more Akira ached for Ryo.  
  
Ryo’s hips jerk under Akira’s ministrations, and his thighs close tightly around Akira’s head. Akira has to hold Ryo’s hips down for a moment before returning to his thighs, making sure Ryo doesn't shift and squirm out of his hold. He buried his face between Ryo’s thighs, taking in the way Ryo arched his back and shuddered as each second passes.   
  
Fingers are threading through Akira’s hair, tangling, as if petting him - Akira’s tongue rolled against Ryo and he could tell how easily he was sending Ryo over the edge. Ryo breathed heavily, edging towards his climax. Akira keeps his eyes open to lock on Ryo carefully circling his tongue and mapping out every part thoroughly.  
  
Ryo’s thighs began to quake, what had wracked through his body in an impending orgasm makes him shudder once more vigorously. Akira holds him through it. Keeping his caress on Ryo’s thighs and swiping up what had come out of Ryo - every last drop falling on his tongue.  
  
Ryo brings Akira’s head up to meet him at eye level. He's spreading his thighs apart, fingers gripping Akira’s length to press against his opening Akira just attended to - stroking it firmly. Akira gasped out loud, hunching over until he can feel Ryo’s breath on his lips.  
  
“If you keep doing that you're gonna make me--” He's cut off abruptly by a stuttering gasp, feeling quite sensitive from how he serviced Ryo earlier. He whimpers a little pathetically just now simply being touched by Ryo. The mere impact alone sends a wave of pleasure he could barely grasp.  
  
“Akira, please.” Ryo whispered. He doesn't slow his strokes on Akira’s cock. Guiding it forward and making it rub against him. The friction makes Akira’s mind run wild and he couldn't take the pleasing pressure and how gratifying it had felt. “We will have to keep quiet.” He murmured.  
  
Akira’s arms cage either side of Ryo’s head. He looked over to the bedside, opening the drawer. _Of course there would be protection in handy._ He thinks knowingly. This would be the first time using a condom. Akira lifts himself on his elbows. Carefully ripping it open, and he can feel his hands are shaking. He's trembling. Ryo lying beneath Akira with his hands now covering his chest.  
  
“It's okay.” Ryo said. Assuring. “Take your time.”  
  
Akira laughs a little at the nerve-wracking experience he was about to endure. He placed the condom on himself, lowering down to brace himself. Ryo’s thighs are back on Akira’s hips. Akira moved forward, slowly pushing inside.  
  
All he feels is _heat._ Warmness all around. Engulfing him. Sucking him in. He moaned. This was unlike anything he ever felt. The more he slides inside, the louder a reaction he drew out of Ryo. A pitch in his voice, gasping aloud and his hands are clutching Akira’s shoulders.

Akira groaned at the feeling of nails scratching his upper back tat - still healing causing the lightest of touch of Ryo's fingers to sting, but they only spur Akira on to keep going.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Akira rasped, looking into Ryo’s eyes to search for anything uncertain. Ryo shakes his head. Keeping Akira in place from drawing back. Urging Akira on.  
  
“No. Keep going. Move your hips.” He ordered. Akira can feel sweat bead down his forehead, picking up and rearing his hips forward. Fucking Ryo nice and slow. Just how he always imagined, just how he wanted to. How he _yearned_ to. Pumping his cock deeper inside Ryo’s inner walls. He can feel himself crumbling and losing the rest of his self-control. He wanted Ryo to adjust to Akira’s length filling inside of him.  
  
Ryo’s hands are rubbing Akira’s back, the other reaching to card through his hair. It relaxes him, the gesture tranquilizing - keeping a steady pace. The thrust of his hips are leisurely, driving in and inching further with each propelling of Akira’s hips.

Ryo trapped Akira in with his hips, keeping a secure hold - so close that it felt like he was a part of Akira, becoming one. Akira's back flexed and the swelter on their bodies are glistening beautifully in the moonlight. Fucking without the sheets draped over them relentlessly.   
  
Their breaths are mixed in, heavy and laboured - Ryo pulling them close until there's nothing between them. Akira could feel Ryo’s heartbeat, the calling of Akira’s name in a soft chant, his light keening noises. Akira buried his face between Ryo’s breasts and left wet kisses there, the incandescence shared between their bodies rising rapidly.  
  
Every roll of Akira’s hips stretched Ryo out, moving slowly together in perfect sync. He hears _yes, yes, yes Akira-- go deeper--_ and he instantly complies to those demands, loving on Ryo’s body with every ounce of him with all that he's got. His arousal hitting Ryo in all the right ways with the words of encouragement and praise that filled Akira’s ears and his brain shuts off with only thoughts of Ryo. Everywhere. Around him. Moving inside him.

All that left Akira's lips were grunts and rasped moans between his heavy pants, unable to form words at how  _good_ Ryo felt. So good. So  _fucking good._  
  
His eyes are heavy lidded watching Ryo reciprocate by meeting Akira’s sharp thrusts, flawless and breathtaking in each and every way possible. The exhilaration sends a sensation electrifying throughout Akira’s body. He reached his peak not too long after, muscles convulsing - sinking his teeth into the flesh of Ryo’s neck feeling the pressure build up inside him, detonating.  
  
Beneath him Ryo spasms, riding through his second orgasm - holding onto Akira wrapped up in his legs. Liquids are gushing down Akira’s length and pouring down his bare thighs, chests are pressed against one another leaving nothing in between. Heaving to catch the air that they've lost entering a state of cloud nine. Euphoric.  
  
“I think--” Akira says, between chaste kisses until they're both sated, “I think we made a lot of fucking noise--”  
  
The sound of Ryo snorting beneath him makes Akira’s shoulders shake with laughter. It causes Akira to relax against Ryo, withdrawing and freeing his erection. A tired moan coming from Ryo and a grunt from Akira, sensitivity felt all over.  
  
“I believe if we had it was something against our control.” Ryo murmured, voice slightly hoarse. Akira has to get up to rid of the condom, taking care of that later on. Collapsing on the bed, Ryo snuggling up against him.  
  
“Fuck it.” Akira said, exhausted. Ryo laughs. The both of them worn out. He didn't care at this point. “I'm-- I'm sorry about the mess by the way--”  
  
“We both take fault for that.” Ryo kissed Akira sweetly. “It's alright.”  
  
“Does this…” Akira trailed off, “Does this mean we're cool now? You and me?”  
  
He was fucking terrible at this relationship thing and he knew it. But they both laugh regardless.  
  
“I should also apologize for being a _dick_ yesterday--” Akira rambled on, “I shouldn't have yelled--”  
  
“Akira,” Ryo pressed a finger to his lips, “Shut up.” He silenced him with a kiss. “I already forgive you, fool.”  
  
“...Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Akira’s shoulders relax. He sighed in relief. That must have meant that things were fixed completely. His eyes are jaded, falling shut.  
  
“I'm so glad, then.” He said. Right now, holding Ryo comfortably in his arms - he could kiss those foolish worries he had goodbye.  
  
They were going to regret this nightly tryst when the morning rose, however. Minus the excessive mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that as of Tumblr I have confirmed that in this fic Ryo is intersex. :3
> 
> The end of this vacation will be here soon. Thank you for reading ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	12. Cheers to a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira used his key to unlock it, opening it. They're greeted by the whole place being pitch black. Shrouded in darkness.
> 
> Ryo lowered Toodles to the ground, the both of them stepping inside cautiously.
> 
> “Hello?” Akira called out. He swore that everyone was here.
> 
> The lights turn on suddenly. Figures popping out from the living room couch.
> 
>  _“SURPRISE!”_ Everyone shouted simultaneously.
> 
> The gang’s all here.
> 
> Akira jumped and Ryo flinched at the outburst. Having a heart attack, not expecting all their friends to pop out from their hiding places. They were in the home the whole damn time just waiting for them to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a whole lot of ilovemyfriends.jpeg but this is also a farewell as the vacation saga is officially over and we're heading into a more serious arc with more complicated romance i guess lol.
> 
> thank you guys for being patient with me. i love you all!!! and as each day passes i work hard to get a new chapter out for this fic. in which, by the way, this chapter is getting split i guess cause it got way too long with all the friendly fluff and all that jazz but here we are. :) i hope its fun!

Akira first got roped into this situation thinking he was going to be _excited_ to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Closing in on the end of their stay he found himself not wanting to leave. It may have been awkward for a day with them clearly knowing that they've had sex and casually brought it up the breakfast of the morning after despite their furious blushing - but then again, they were _warned_ the walls were not soundproof.  
  
It's too late to explain themselves now.  
  
Akira’s only known Jenny and Silene for two weeks and yet they already feel like second family. Growing attached to the two, and the four of them bonded quite quickly. Ryo and Silene became extremely close while Akira no longer felt uncomfortable talking to Jenny. Even if at times she could be incomprehensible, he knew to rely on her as well for advice on how to look out for Ryo.  
  
He knew everything now. Their argument lead Akira to conclude that Ryo was currently moving on from a past death, suddenly the incident with the _flowers_ thrown in the trash made more sense and didn't prove to be helpful at the time. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to move from from pain that lingers and creeps up your shoulder that becomes _suffering_ slowly as time passes.  
  
Akira’s never experienced death of a loved one. So it is true that there were things that he could never understand. It never meant that he couldn't try for the sake of _being_ there for Ryo. It's what Jenny would want.  
  
No matter how long the period of time seemed it comes off as if it were just a short amount. They were going to leave tomorrow.  
  
Their last activity before having to pack the next morning was going out to hike and camp somewhere out in the nearby forest, settling around a campfire that took some time starting up. Two tents were set up along with blankets to reserve their spot. Jenny made s’mores instead of having to roast marshmallows on a stick.  
  
“So the young girl, having lost her way, is now on her own. All alone.” Silene is now currently in the middle of their umpteenth horror story exchanged between them, in which Akira was _not_ having while Ryo appeared like he was on the edge of his seat, Jenny sitting there still not fazed by fucking any of them.    
  
_Oh great._ Akira thinks he's the only one who appeared to be unsettled here.  
  
“She wandered out of the woods and into the middle of the street. Searching for signs of any other people. She wanted to desperately tell someone she's lost the rest of her fellow girl scouts and the group had yet to come looking for her. She had no choice but to find shelter. Luckily, she could maybe get a ride to ask for help there.” Silene continued. “It was the perfect idea to her. After all it was dark out. No one else in sight. A truck was passing by. She sighs in relief, happy that she could possibly get help from someone, waving her arms and calling out to the driver. She thought they were going to pass her by, in which it seemed like it. _At first!_ ” She punctuated dramatically, raising her voice, making Akira jump and yelp. Jenny grins with hilarity.  
  
Ryo chuckled beside him. “That wasn't even intended to scare you.” He ridiculed. “Easy, Akira. She's not finished.”  
  
“Was that necessary?!” Akira exclaimed. “Stop _doing_ that! _Jeez_.” They were out in the woods, it's probably _past_ midnight. They can't see a thing if they wandered far off from the campfire. Aside from the battery powered flashlights they brought along in handy.  
  
Silene merely laughs. “You can easily guess what happened next.” She raised her eyebrows, which was clear from the very start. “The truck does stop. The girl knew that the truck was waiting for her. Otherwise it would have no reason to stop so suddenly. The driver's seen her.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Akira murmured. He's scooted so close to Ryo that their bodies were touching without being aware. He frowns at the fact that Ryo was grinning with delight.  
  
“Do tell more.” Ryo said eagerly.  
  
“Up close she notices some things that are a little off. The truck looks _filthy_ and run down. Like it could break apart any minute and stop working all together. Who would be driving anyways around this time of night? The thought of running away could leave her by herself again and she didn't want to risk anything bad happening.”  
  
“So she's going to _talk_ to the driver.” Akira said dreadingly. _Nice knowing ya._ His stomach drops at Silene’s devious expression.  
  
“What could possibly go wrong? Someone can finally help her.” She said. “She ignores her gut instinct and went over to the truck. It's a man likely in his late forties. Wearing a torn old hat and a bit of some dirt on his face as if he were busy with roadwork. Giving her a blank stare. He asks her what she’s doing out here this time of night. The girl scout politely introduced herself and says she lost her group earlier because she had wandered off in the night and it's been a while. She couldn't find anyone and decided to look out, out of the woods. Without questioning it, he lets her in. Saying get in. You can already see the red flags here. Once again, the girl was afraid to back out of this now. She stayed hopeful.  
  
She gets in the truck. And he asks where she's headed. Not knowing a true sense of direction she says she's simply looking for her group. The man seems to understand and he starts driving. But things get a little off. Instead of turning around and heading back to the woods, he drives further down the street. As if he were going somewhere else entirely. She asks, sir, may I ask where you're going? My group should be somewhere in the direction I came from. The other way. The man doesn't say anything. There's eerie silence for a while. Until the poor child is so afraid that she knew that she needed to leave. She asks him to stop the car once, twice, screaming the final time. The truck _screeches_ to a halt.” Silene stopped for a dramatic pause. Akira noticed Ryo visibly seeming to hold his breath. Genuinely immersed into this damn _fucked up_ story while he had so many questions, so many reasons why there were multiple things _wrong_ in this story. His eyebrows furrowing with the change in sequence and the rising to the climax.  
  
“The driver turns around and grabs her. He doesn't allow her to leave the truck, angered by her sudden change in mind. He tells her she isn't going anywhere and says she won't leave this truck until he has the kidney that he desperately needs for his collection.” Silene concluded. “The girl never left that truck during that night.”  
  
Ryo clapped his hands. His eyes are sparkling. “ _Brilliant._ ” He beamed. “The feeling of anticipation had me rendered speechless and the suspense was _intense_.”  
  
“Oh, very.” Jenny agreed. “I enjoyed it as well.”  
  
Akira shook his head. He doesn't understand how they can enjoy any of these stories. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Is it _just_ him?

“Oh, nah.” Akira whispered. “What the _fuck_ \-- _fuck_ this shit. I ain't doing this.” He stood up.  
  
“What? Akira! Already? But we have yet to finish.” Ryo wraps his arms around one of Akira’s to yank him back down. “ _You_ sit down. Stop being a _coward_ won't you?”  
  
“This is _why_ I don't get these things!” Akira yelled. “First of all why would you go wandering off in the first place? It's not a fucking treasure hunt. It's the _woods_ , and somehow you'd think it's a good idea to hitchhike off some shady truck driver with corpses in the back of his truck thinking that he would help you. If someone told me that they were taking _my_ kidneys I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of them and then run for my life.”  
  
“But that would ruin that purpose of stories told of this element. The more self-aware that they are, it drains the fun out of the fact that they know they are going to get murdered. Since they are fools, and they _don't_ know any better.” Ryo explained casually. “They rightfully deserve what's coming to them for being idiots. That's why we love horror films.”  
  
“So you're saying if you were in a horror movie you'd do that.”  
  
“I'd like to see the pressure put on them to make a decision being in their shoes, certainly.”  
  
“ _No_ you shouldn't follow the dumb shit that they do. It's common sense.” Akira contended. “That driver could have any candy ever known to existence and ask me for some with the possibility that he's saying the actual truth and I will still turn away and run outta there. I'd rather die in the woods from starvation than have my kidneys taken from me.”  
  
“They say the ones that are the least skeptical get killed first.” Silene said. “Say that you do escape. Chances are you could die anyway so.”  
  
“In a horror movie there is always a lose-lose situation perhaps ninety percent of the time.” Jenny added.  
  
“You guys are saying I _shouldn't_ run away?”  
  
“What's worse than dying a possibly more painful death?”  
  
“Getting my fucking _kidneys_ taken out!”  
  
“It's not _that_ bad.” Ryo convinced. Though he fails. Akira wasn't doing this.  
  
“How would you know? Have you taken someone's kidney?!”  
  
“ _Not_ was I was implying--”  
  
“--We're not arguing about this at whoever the fuck knows what time it is.”  
  
“No more scary stories then, huh?” Silene turned to Jenny. Wanting confirmation that they should head to sleep.  
  
“That's enough for the night.” Jenny agreed. “It's important we get some rest for we must wake up early in the morning to get going.”  
  
Akira was thankful for that. He was more than grateful to hide away in his and Ryo’s tent for the rest of the night. Even if Ryo opposed to it Akira tells them both goodnight hauling Ryo off and refusing to let him make any objections. No more horror stories. Akira hated those with a burning passion and he was tired.  
  
They put the fire out. Wrapping everything up and going into their tents respectively.  
  
The only sound that remains is the crickets chirping outside and the light breeze.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo whispered. “I can't sleep.”  
  
“Then try going back to sleep.”  
  
“That won't do. I would like to do something.”  
  
“I think the fuck not.” Akira kept his eyes shut. “Go to sleep, babe.”  
  
Hands are on his shoulders, shaking Akira awake. “ _Akira._ ”

Akira pretended to ignore Ryo.  
  
“I know you are not asleep.”  
  
_“Fuck do you want?"_ ”  
  
“I want to go for a stroll and explore.”  
  
Now Akira was wide awake. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“How much of a waste of time would it be if we have yet to explore though we've spent the entire day here?”  
  
“If you wanna do that on your own be my guest, but count me out.”  
  
“You're coming with me.”  
  
Ryo never likes to take no for an answer. He's dragging Akira out of the tent and stealing one of the flashlights stuffed in the backpacks they've taken along with them.  
  
“We're supposed to be _asleep_.”  
  
“I don't care.”  
  
“We gotta wake up early in the morning. Like, the ass crack of dawn.”  
  
“Sleep is for the weak. It won't take long.” Ryo said. The both of them now settling into their shoes. He tossed Akira a flashlight. “Take this.”  
  
Knowing that anything he says will have no effect, Akira tags along with Ryo. Sneaking out of their tent to go exploring through the woods.  
  
They have an agreement, after a bit of bantering - that Ryo wasn't allowed to take them very far. Go to anywhere that seemed dangerous and suspicious. Because they will end up getting lost.  
  
He walks close to Ryo and jumps at the slightest of noises. Even when the leaves and twigs beneath his feet crack he nearly has a heart attack. The whole time, using the flashlight to find the source of anything possibly suspicious it just turns out to be a tree branch. God knows what animals wander around at this time.  
  
They don't seem to be attracted to light, the complete opposite matter of fact.  
  
“If we die and don't come back tomorrow morning I'm blaming this on you.”  
  
“Oh _grow up_. We're still alive aren't we?”  
  
“We put ourselves in a situation of every fucking horror movie there _is_.”  
  
“If we do happen to get murdered Jenny and Silene will surely find our corpses for the most part and will know to head back to safety.”  
  
“That just makes me feel _worse_!”  
  
“Shh.” Ryo silenced Akira. “Do you hear that?”  
  
Footsteps. Pattering lightly against the grass.  
  
“Fuck. _Fuck._ Something's here.”  
  
“Yes _no shit_.”  
  
_We're gonna die._ Akira thinks. Ryo pointed the flashlight boldly ahead of them.  
  
“Show yourself.” He demanded. “We know where you are. We know that you're here.”  
  
“Why would you _provoke_ them--”  
  
“Silence. I know what I'm doing.” Ryo hissed. “Where are you?” He asked aloud.  
  
The footsteps pick up faster. Ryo snarled.  
  
“Oh no you don't. They're getting away.” Ryo told Akira before he goes running off to chase after them.  
  
_“Ryo_ \--!” Akira called after him, but he wasn't going to just _stand_ here alone. His feet pick up to catch up with Ryo. They run blindlessly across the woods to pinpoint the sound’s exact whereabouts.  
  
They lose it at first. Until they hear it again. The sound of their panting making it difficult to overhear the footsteps. Akira’s still grasping the possibility that they weren't _alone_ to begin with.  
  
There's rustling coming from behind them and they whirl around, Akira screamed. Holding onto Ryo with his dear life.  
  
Ryo held up the flashlight. Completely unfazed. Two antlers stick out. The light makes them catch a glimpse of the creature fleeing from the bushes and running off elsewhere.  
  
“It was just a deer.” Ryo sighed.  
  
“Oh thank _fuck._ ” Akira wheezed.  
  
“That's utterly disappointing.”  
  
As if the shit that didn't come out of Ryo’s mouth never surprised Akira as if it was the most casual thing ever. He laughs, and Akira isn't sure if that's nervous or delighted. Maybe both.  
  
They find a tree branch to climb up and sit on just to take a breather.  
  
“That was thrilling wasn't it?” Ryo looks pleased but Akira was definitely not. Giving a hard stare.  
  
“I ain't thinking so much.”  
  
“Joy killer.”  
  
“ _What_ \--”  
  
“You are a joy killer. Truly.”  
  
“Fearing that our lives are in jeopardy is a totally natural instinct.”  
  
“It's alright if you couldn't handle it.”  
  
“You know what-- how about you don't judge me.”  
  
Ryo laughs. Even if Akira had meant it.  
  
“Don't judge me.” Akira repeated. He snorts as well, regardless. “I really thought we were being followed back there.”  
  
“We're safe for the moment. Thankfully.” Ryo assured.  
  
Silence lingers between them.  
  
“Is it weird that I feel… I dunno, kinda homesick?”  
  
“Homesick? How so?”  
  
“I miss them.” Akira said. “But at the same time I don't ever want this vacation to end.”  
  
“It's perfectly normal.” Ryo replied. “For the latter I feel the exact same way. I'm going to miss Jenny. I'm going to miss Silene too.”  
  
“We're leaving tomorrow. Shit.”  
  
“ _Shit_ indeed.”  
  
That does make them snort. Creating something lighthearted out of it all.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said quietly.  
  
“Yeah?” Akira’s heart hammered in his chest. Ryo picks up Akira’s hands with own, bringing them to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles tenderly.  
  
Then he lets them go. Smiling a little.  
  
“What was that for?” Akira asked.  
  
“I never got to say this before but, I would like to thank you.” Ryo explained. “For this… for… for everything. I still think that this was my _insane,_ stupid, so _so_ stupid plan of mine that I created because I happened to say something foolish without thinking and you… you went along with all this willingly--”  
  
Akira cupped Ryo’s cheeks, capturing his lips in a firm kiss. Ryo’s talking cut off into a deep sigh. Leaning into Akira.  
  
“For once I'm gonna have to tell you to shut up.” Akira whispered once they've parted. He chuckled. Ryo laughs shortly.  
  
“Is it really a good time right now to be sappy about shit?”  
  
“I felt like it was the right time to tell you.”  
  
Akira was only slightly joking anyway. “It's not a problem. It wasn't a stupid plan. I mean. Insane, _yeah._ But why should you feel like you should blame yourself for it? Because of you I ended up having a fun time.”  
  
“I'm still sorry. I feel obligated to apologize for what I said that night. I was… never the best at being honest or expressing myself. I feel like I was short circuiting _completely_ and I hated myself after it. I don't want to fight with you.”  
  
“It's okay.” Akira smiled. “I've forgiven you too, since way before.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I don't care if we have to fight over _nothin’_ like a billion times. I wanna hold onto what we have. And it scares me how easy we can ruin that if we ain't careful enough. I don't wanna lose it. I like what I have with you. Even if I don't know what I'm doing.” He said the last part embarrassingly.  
  
“No-- it's alright. I want to as well.” Ryo said shyly. “We can figure things out together.”  
  
“Takin’ it slow and shit, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Ryo agrees.  
  
“Alright.” Akira said, “We should start going back before we do end up getting lost.”  
  
“Seconded.”  
  
Akira first hopped off the branch. Helping Ryo get down from it. They stick together, walking close side by side finding their way back to the tent. The laughter shared between them makes it less unsettling and more enjoyable.  
  
Now they really had come off as a foolish couple wandering through forest at the dark hours of the night. Somehow holding Ryo’s hand and watching the way he laughs, how his shoulders shake and how his eyes flutter shut. The light shoves that he gives here and there. Akira forgets that he was feeling afraid to begin with. Now he doesn't care.  
  
He wonders if this is what it feels like to fall in love just a little bit.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Silene pushes their tent open hours later. The sky is barely a dark shade of blue and Akira blinks his tired eyes open.  
  
He was _just_ having a good fucking _sleep_. Spooning Ryo peacefully until the light made them jolt awake.  
  
_“Rise and shine!_ ” Silene beamed. “Chop chop. Come on. Get up. Get up, lovebirds!”  
  
“Five minutes.” Akira grumbled. Ryo wiggled out of Akira’s firm hold, rising up. Akira already misses the warmth that slipped away from him.    
  
“No can do!” Silene pulled the rest of the covers off Akira. “Come on we gotta head back to the airport and pack the rest of our things. Our flight to the hotel we're staying in in the meantime is in a couple hours and we can't afford to miss it.”  
  
“You heard her.” Ryo chimed in. “We had our rest.”  
  
Akira was in no perfect condition to wake up so soon. It seemed like Ryo opposed to wanting to sleep some more. It's not like they could anyway. Akira grumbled. Rising slowly. His hair all over the place.  
  
Not only was storing the equipment away and heaving them along the trek back to the truck was _tiring_ , so was having to pack more of their things.  
  
It may have taken a good two hours or so. They'd have to call someone to help with bringing the rest of their things they couldn't carry along with them.  
  
Ryo said he was going to follow Silene and Jenny to the airport in his car with Akira. Their baggage left in the trunk and some of Silene and Jenny's things that they couldn't all fit inside their vehicle.  
  
Akira was going to miss this place. Surely memories made here won't ever be forgotten anytime soon.  
  
The drive to the airport was an hour considering the distance. It's the afternoon time by the time they reach the destination. Half an hour left before their flight.  
  
The hardest part was having to say their goodbyes. All the heavy luggage aside. Silene is the first to burst into tears and wrap both Ryo and Akira both in a crushing hug. It wants to make Akira cry terribly. Because he was really going to miss her.  
  
“Oh. I love you both. Jenny and I do very much. I am so happy to have met you two.”  
  
“We will miss you too Silene.” Ryo managed to say even if it was hard to breathe incredibly.  
  
“I had an awesome time with you.” Akira choked out. “I really did.”  
  
“I'm glad!” Silene hugs them tighter, Ryo and Akira make a wheezing noise struggling to return the hug.  
  
They don't break apart from what seems like _ages_ later. Silene hugs Akira again individually. Then Ryo was next. Theirs were more enthusiastic and cheerful. Rocking from side to side and making noises of excitement.  
  
Hugging Jenny was fucking _awkward_ for Akira, expecting the silence that came along with it. Though the warmth that Jenny has was different from Ryo’s whose was much cooler. He does feel something nurturing in her hold and Akira relaxes by instinct. His shoulders becoming less tense.  
  
“Thank you for staying with us.” Jenny said. “I really appreciate you being here for Ryo.”  
  
“‘S no problem.” Akira laughs sheepishly when pulling away. “Anything for him. I wanna do as much as I can to make him happy.”  
  
“You already do.” Jenny said. “He needs you. It's your responsibility to take care of him. I trust you with this task. And I know you are capable. He will be heartbroken while I am gone and it saddens me that I will have to leave him so soon. But I know that he is grown. After all, his significant other will now be watching over him while I cannot.” She added, gentle. Akira smiled.  
  
“I'll try my best. I'm not gonna let you down. I swear it.”  
  
“I know you won't.” Jenny was jesting. She doesn't laugh but Akira knew this time. It makes him chuckle. A bit uncomfortably. She may be joking but that could be a threat. And he doesn't want Jenny to have his head if he did something bad and she happened to find out. Jenny trusted him.  
  
And that meant a whole fucking _lot._ It made Akira happy. _Very._ Though he couldn't jump and pump a fist in the air with excitement while she was standing in front of him.  
  
“I'm still sorry about the other night…” Akira confessed, scratching the back of his head. “ _Really_ , really sorry.”  
  
Not only did they have sex that night - but they didn't waste the opportunity to _fuck_ on every surface of their chateau whenever Jenny and Silene had to step out to meet more co-workers to discuss business.  
  
They weren't so _innocent_ as they appeared when they were home alone; that part proven a while back. Immediately turning into a pair of horny teenagers thrilled by getting away with trouble just because the chances of getting busted having sex were slim.  
  
He's sorry for that night. But he's also sorry for everything else they've done while they didn't know a fucking _thing_.  
  
Most infamously, the scandalous kitchen counter incident.

The one night where they went to a fancy dinner and did some barhopping before coming home. Where they've accidentally broken the glass fruit bowl knocking it over in attempt to lift Ryo on top of it in their wild sex fueled hysteria, all just because Akira couldn't take his eyes off that short red dress and fishnet tights that fit so nicely on Ryo's figure, making Ryo ditch the coffee mug in his hands since Akira had other plans.

He may have ripped Ryo’s favorite lace panties trying to pull them aside and Akira’s face was covered in lipstick stains, and his jeans and boxers hanging down his ass. Ryo’s legs wrapped around Akira’s hips and the arms around his neck to anchor himself. Akira buried _deep_ inside of Ryo. No one can hear how loud he was _screaming_ intentionally while they shamelessly fucked. Flat out lying when Silene and Jenny - confused greatly - asked _why_ it was broken the morning after.

They settled on something like this: _it fell._  
  
Not that they could help it. Not that _Akira_ for the most part, could. They were going at it so much because he initiated most of it and the rush and the pleasure was such an addicting feeling. He couldn't resist the urge to grab Ryo whenever they were alone because of the alluring aura he gave off and daringly take Ryo then and there. One kiss was all it _took._ And there were the few times where he was tempted to the point where Ryo was testing Akira's patience getting the latter to do as Ryo pleases.  
  
“We heard entirely everything.” Jenny said flatly. That didn't make Akira feel better about the situation at all. “It may have disturbed our sleep. But that's alright. We have no say in the sexual activities you _do_ choose to engage in and we will let you freely.”  
  
“Uh.” Akira’s stomach dropped. _We already kinda did. And I am so, so sorry we had a lot of sex behind your backs._  
  
Unfortunately he couldn't say that out loud. One look at Jenny and Akira could tell that she just already _knew._ Her smile said it all.  
  
_I know what you did._  
  
Akira felt even more uncomfortable. Maybe Silene didn't know things. But Ryo was right. Jenny does know everything.  
  
“Also,” Jenny's _beaming_ , “Make sure to let me know if you'd like my blessing when you do marry Ryo eventually.”  
  
Akira was at a loss of words. Blanking out for a full minute. He tries to speak but it comes off as incoherent stammering. His mouth opening and his blush evident on his cheeks.  
  
Jenny only grins at Akira.  
  
_Why was she saying this?_  
  
Silene and Ryo come over to them, having finished their conversation.  
  
“Akira, hon. Could you… give me and Jenny a moment?” Ryo asked.  
  
“It won't be too long.” Jenny said.  
  
“Sure thing. Come on.” Silene wrapped an arm around Akira to yank him away before he can reply. Ryo now says his goodbyes to Jenny.  
  
It looked like a more tender, reserved moment between them. Like mother and son. Akira often glanced back at them, and he notices Silene staring and clears his throat.  
  
“You're far gone, aren't you?” Silene smiled.  
  
“I'm just--” Akira stammered, “Looking out for him. I can't help it.”  
  
“No harm done in wanting to!” Silene playfully smacks his shoulder. Akira winced because it _hurt_. What was it with everyone casually smacking him thinking his built body was a walking punching bag? He was _fragile_.  
  
“You wanna do a lot of things when you're in love with someone. Suddenly you wanna give them the world. Make sure they're safe and happy. I can tell how much you care about him. That's a good thing. Keep a close eye on him, alright kid?” Silene assured. Akira nodded carefully.  
  
Wise advice that helps him grow through the start of their relationship together.  
  
“You two have been so fucking helpful… I wouldn't have known shit if it weren't for your help. I can't thank you enough.” Akira said. “Thank you again. Seriously.”  
  
“Family looks out for each other.” Silene winked. “You better cherish Jenny's boy with all your heart. Learn how to be more mature and don't go sneaking around or you'll regret it once you face the consequences of your mistakes. There is only one of your one true love. Remember that there isn't another if you lose them. Boys will be boys and they have a _lot_ to learn. I don't wanna have to come for you.”  
  
“I'll take that to heart.” Akira said. “I promise.”  
  
“Oh, I'll hold you to that, kiddo.”  
  
When Akira glanced at Jenny and Ryo, they were now hugging.  
  
The action itself was private that they should be looking away, but Silene nudged Akira and motioned for him to come back to them again knowing they were finished.  
  
It was time for their flight.  
  
“Well. It's been fun.” Silene said, joyed. “We will be seeing each other again hopefully soon.”  
  
“We will make sure of it.” Jenny promised.  
  
“I hope you hold yourself to it. The both of you. Akira and I will be missing you very much.” Ryo replied. As he spoke, his voice fell quiet with dejection. Breathing heavily.  
  
His fingers are reaching up to wipe his eyes, acrylic nails and all - Akira hadn't even noticed until now.  
  
Ryo was crying.  
  
His talk with Jenny must have been the cause of this. Akira feels his heart shatter a little inside. He wanted to cry too.  
  
Silene and Jenny exchange looks, Silene showing sadness as well clearly in her expression.  
  
“Oh, sweetie…”  
  
This is becoming _awfully_ emotional and Akira wasn't prepared for it.  
  
“Baby.” Akira whispered. “Are you-- are you crying?”  
  
“No.” Ryo said sorely. “I'm not crying.” A couple tears left his eyes and fell down his cheek.  
  
“Are you sure?” Akira’s eyes began to burn and grow moist, at any moment he thought tears were gonna start pricking from the corners of his own. As if he could _feel_ Ryo’s emotion and the intensity of his sorrow.

“Yes. I'm certainly sure. I'm fine, darling.” Ryo whispered, his voice his trembling. “You shouldn't worry.”  
  
Akira dug into the pockets of his pants, from the food court earlier he stuffed a couple napkins in his pocket to clean up after himself and kept some along with him. He pulled out one, silently handing it to Ryo. Knowing to keep his distance. Right now Ryo probably didn't want to be held or embarrassed.  
  
Ryo glanced at Akira in surprise. He accepted them wordlessly. His cheeks reddened and eyes now puffy.  
  
The act did make Jenny and Silene brighten up with contentment.  
  
“He's a keeper, ain't he?” Silene grinned. Akira clicked his tongue.  
  
“This ain't the time to be doing that shit. Come on!” He grumbled, blushing as he turned his head. Facing away. He felt like he had to. He needed to. Showing Ryo that he respected Ryo’s response and decided to give Ryo privacy in his own way, not questioning it any further.  
  
“He is a keeper.” Ryo spoke up. His voice is still low, but his confession was genuine through his anguish. Something devoted in those words. Using the napkins to dab at his eyes and carefully not ruin anymore of his makeup.  
  
He refused to look at Akira. Eyes downcast. He's blushing as well.  
  
Akira gaped. “Ryo…” He murmured.  
  
“Until then.” Jenny said to the both of them. “We may meet again. As for now this is our farewell to you both.”  
  
“See you two soon. Okay? Take care of each other.” Silene added. Ryo and Akira nodded. Akira finds himself grinning wide upon seeing Ryo’s small smile.  
  
They're waving as they walk off. Behind, Ryo and Akira watch them.  
  
“Oh! I almost forgot!” Silene turned around when they were a fair distance at the gates. “By the way! We know about the fake fiancè thing! Well done! You guys did _great_. Congrats as an official item!”  
  
Wait a fucking second.  
  
Akira froze.  
  
_“What.”_ He deadpanned.  
  
Silene was already turning around, hauling her baggage off to catch up with Jenny.  
  
“I've forgotten to tell you.” Ryo said. He sniffles once. “They knew.”  
  
_They knew._  
  
“You mean-- the whole time--”  
  
“Jenny knew the whole time when I broke it to her just before they left a moment ago.” Ryo cleared his throat. “She knows me too well and she could never be fooled.”  
  
“ _Fuck._ ”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
Akira rubbed at his mouth. Contemplating the situation. “Okay-- so-- was it that we don't have rings? What the fuck gave it away? I thought we were doing pretty good.”  
  
“She's Jenny. I have no other solid explanation.”  
  
“Was it that we had sex?” Akira’s voice dropped an octave. “Was it all those times-- _the fruit bowl--”_  
  
“ _Akira_.” Ryo sighed. “The fact that we _have_ just told them that we were definitely an _item_ as they say. Multiple times.” He admitted the last part with a cough. “And those were my most favored _panties_.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“How many of my lingerie _have_ you _ripped_?”  
  
“I--” Akira choked, scratching the back of his head. “A lot. _Yeah_ \-- my bad.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “Not only are you hopeless but you have no self-control. Not an ounce of it.”  
  
“I mean-- it ain't like they weren't gonna find out sooner or later, even if they did find out about the fucking fruit bowl we broke by _accident_. I didn't think we'd be shitty at pretending.” Akira gave up. “It's not really a bad thing now that I can show you off without giving a fuck.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “She's never going to let me live down _lying_ to her about _you_ and trying to keep it for two weeks.”  
  
“And what's wrong with that?”  
  
“It's quite _embarrassing_.”  
  
“Hey. Ain't nothing to be ashamed of.” Akira leaned in because Ryo was hiding his face. He nudged Ryo affectionately instead. “So what if they know. Now we don't have to care because we don't have to hide anymore.”  
  
“Maybe I should have just called you my suitor only.”  
  
If Akira had stopped himself he would have blurted out that he might ask Ryo if they can get engaged for real. Not as a joke… but not now.  
  
Soon.  
  
“I am now.” Akira threw an arm around Ryo to pull him into a side hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. His phone buzzing has to make him pull away. Ryo disposed of the napkin in his hand while Akira checked his phone.  
  
Earlier he texted the others he would be at the airport with Ryo. Just an hour away from home.  
  
**Miki [4:59 P.M]:** Welcome back! ❤  
  
**Miki [5:00 P.M]:** Just in time. Head over to your place. ASAP.  
  
“What is it?” Ryo asked, approaching Akira.  
  
“They want us to come back to the crib. I dunno if it's an emergency or something. But I'm already kinda nervous.”  
  
“Did something bad happen?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
“Let's drop my stuff over at my place first and we can just handle your baggage once we get to yours.” Ryo suggested. “We still have a lot of stuff to carry.”  
  
Akira agreed to it. Slipping his hand into Ryo’s exiting the airport.  
  
“Akira?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“May I ask what you and Jenny were talking about earlier?”  
  
Remembering Jenny basically saying Akira has her blessing for _marrying_ Ryo gave him the intention that Jenny wanted this to be between the two of them only.  
  
Akira hid the blush on his cheeks. _Man._ He's in too deep.  
  
“She wants me to look out for you and take care of you.” That part was also true. Leaving out the most important one.  
  
“Ah. Alright.” Ryo looked skeptical. _Thank God._ Akira looked as if he were about to break into a sweat.  
  
“You and Silene?”  
  
“Probably stuff that would bore you.”  
  
That makes Akira laugh. “I figured.”

They got settled into the car, and it seemed like now was the right time for Akira to break the ice. Bring up just exactly what they've bargained for before this all even started. He looked Ryo dead in the eye as Ryo put on his sunglasses and started up the car.

"You owe me those buckets of fried chicken."

Ryo doesn't drive yet. He turned to Akira, lowering his shades to show his exasperated expression.

"Oh for  _Pete's sake_ Akira. I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Did you?"

Ryo pushed his shades back up. Eyes focused on the road. 

"Worth a shot." He sighed.

"Remember you said you  _agreed_ to this too. Now I want my fried chicken. For havin' to do this for two whole goddamn weeks." Akira said sternly.

"Don't worry, honey, I know I owe you." Ryo's smirking in the front view.

Akira smirked back. Ryo always comes through. A man of his word.

"Thanks, baby." He really meant it.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They make sure to drop Ryo’s things off at his place. Ryo mentioned Miki dropped Toodles back earlier and left his spare key where it belonged. She was there to welcome them back. It was relieving to know that she was in good hands for the time being, loving how excited she was to see them.  
  
Akira begged to bring Toodles along and Ryo agrees to it after some contemplating. It was better than leaving her alone. She sits in the car with them on the way to Akira’s place.  
  
It took an hour to be back in town, Akira misses home. As much as he enjoyed his time away, being in the city and breathing the same old air he has been since he was a kid was rejuvenating.  
  
The others haven't really said a word other than the fact that they were awaiting Akira and Ryo’s arrival. Miki didn't explain _why_ she wanted Akira to come either. Just as soon as possible. Ryo holds Toodles, cradling her in his arms as they stopped in front of the apartment door.  
  
Akira used his key to unlock it, opening it. They're greeted by the whole place being pitch black. Shrouded in darkness.  
  
Ryo lowered Toodles to the ground, the both of them stepping inside cautiously.  
  
“Hello?” Akira called out. He swore that everyone was _here_.  
  
The lights turn on suddenly. Figures popping out from the living room couch.  
  
_“SURPRISE!”_ Everyone shouted simultaneously.  
  
The gang’s all here.  
  
Akira jumped and Ryo flinched at the outburst. Having a heart attack, not expecting all their friends to pop out from their hiding places. They were in the home the whole damn time just waiting for them to show up.  
  
“Welcome home!” Miki exclaimed. “We thought it would take you forever!”    
  
“And to think you guys were just fucking with us.” Akira said in relief. “So your texts meant _this_ the whole time?”  
  
“Who do you take us for?” Wamu said. “Bro, you're finally back!”  
  
Akira’s chest welled up with warmth, a grin spreading across his lips. “Yo! Where my boys at?”  
  
The guys are all running at Akira, surrounding him. They crush him into a hug and yell in exclamation, grateful to see each other once again. Exchanging handshakes and occasionally bumping one another in the sides, it's been so long.  
  
Miki screamed upon seeing Ryo, who did the same.  Miko equally excited watching Miki dash towards Ryo to throw her arms around him in a tight hug. Ryo returned it graciously. They're bouncing and swaying, huge smiles on both of their faces.  
  
Miko hugged Ryo next, even if it was not as ecstatic between the one Ryo and Miki shared Miko was still excited to see Ryo as well nonetheless. Wamu and the others take turns hugging Ryo and the fact that Ryo was terrible at giving handshakes flew over their heads and made them laugh. Miki and Miko switch over to Akira. Miki jumps on him nearly making Akira fall over, only for Miko to wrap Akira into a headlock and give him an affectionate noogie.  
  
“It's good to have you back!” Miko punches Akira _hard_ on the shoulder, smacking his chest _and_ back. “You're still _built_ like a fucking _rock_ as always.”  
  
Akira tried to play it off as if those hits didn't hurt like a _motherfucker._ But he plays along and does the same thing to Miko to get back at her. Their friendship sparks on aggression and was purely physical for the most part sometimes, not too different from Wamu and the guys. Meanwhile Miki was the complete opposite.  
  
“You definitely haven't changed a fuckin’ bit.” Akira teased. “Still bullying me as always.”  
  
“I didn't have anyone to bully since you weren't here.” Miko said disappointingly. “The other guys are way too soft and complain when I try to mess with them.”  
  
“I don't think there's any way to lovingly kick someone's ass.” Miki intervenes, rolling her eyes. “Give the boy a break.”  
  
“There _so_ is!” Miko exclaimed. “The same thing applies when we mess with Akira all the time.”  
  
That was one thing Akira wasn't looking forward to so much. It shows that their friends really missed them. He gets into a slap box fight with the boys while the girls and Ryo frown at them, Miki calls them zoo animals and tells them to behave themselves. But this was their home. There were no boundaries set unlike anywhere else.  
  
They were all gawking at Akira’s tattoo and Akira’s almost forgotten that it completely healed ever since he and Ryo left.  
  
“I thought you always used to be a pussy when it came to getting tattoos.” Wamu said, showing off his own. “Now you're officially like us.”  
  
“You should get the wing tattooed on your other arm.” Miko suggested. “It would look so much more badass.”  
  
Miki, Ryo, and the other guys agree. The rest of them are checking it out and aweing at how vividly done it was.  
  
“He was screaming through most of it.” Ryo teased. “I don't know if he would be truly ready.”  
  
“Yeah guys-- I don't know--” Akira said sheepishly.  
  
“Nah man! Get both wings!” Gabi patted his shoulder. “It's gonna look unfinished with just one.”  
  
They did have a point. It's his first tattoo and he wasn't sure what were the gimmicks when it came to designs or in terms of how appealing that it looked. He did very much like the one that he had.  
  
“I'll think about it.” Akira decided.  
  
Hie turned on the music, increasing the volume. Miko helped Mayuta bring out the drinks. Everything being prepared before Akira and Ryo arrived. There were both beers and soda, champagne and vodka - a variety of snacks brought out on display for the special occasion. It's still rather messy considering this was a get-together between _just_ the gang and everyone was free to raid the snacks and do whatever the _fuck_ they wanted.  
  
Akira warned them not to destroy their damn house while they were at it. Ryo introduced everyone to Toodles, who was running around the home and nuzzling the first person she saw. Practically giddy to meet new people that wasn't either Ryo or Akira, or the girls included. She was friendly and she didn't bark when she saw strangers. The guys instantly have a soft spot for her.  
  
Ryo mentions that she was his daughter whom he loved to _death_ and everyone was on board with wanting to adopt her as well. The effect humored Akira seeing how precious she was. How can _any_ dog be as pure as Toodles. Jumping across their laps at any given moment just begging to be pampered and pet. She loves them already. But they still had to be careful with handling her and not to get too rough. Considering that she was fragile even if she was extra hyper meeting new friends.  
  
The party starts with them playing a couple rounds of _Just Dance_ \- first having to scavenge through the bedrooms and the closets for where Akira and Wamu put the remote controls and other equipment. They have to take turns playing, and that turns into a vigorous competition very quickly. Quite violent since the common area didn't have much space for all players to stand in front of television.  
  
Akira might have got hit in the face thanks to that, _multiple_ times - but that was alright. Somehow Miki and Ryo were in the lead kicking all their asses at the songs, and the rules were that whoever had the lowest score or made it to third and fourth place had to give up their controller.  
  
The arguments that rose lead them to become extremely loud and Akira complained that he was losing because his skills were likely to be rusty. In which Ryo gladly contradicts because it was his first time playing. Which was absolute _bullshit._  
  
When the _sweat_ and must in the apartment became present they took a break by snagging all the drinks to start taking shots. Akira wasn't really a drinker, though Ryo convinced him to try out some of the alcohol provided pouring them into two glasses.  
  
“We'll drink them together.” Ryo said. “How does that sound?”  
  
Trying three different types of alcohol and Akira’s face is the same, grimacing at the taste doing a toast and taking a sip out of it.  
  
“All of this shit is disgusting.” Akira said with displeasure, making Ryo laugh. “I don't know how you guys drink this. I can't even _pretend_ to like it.”  
  
The only way to get drunk off this would probably be ignoring the strong taste of it.  
  
“It's lovely.” Ryo said, humored. “You're just a baby who can't handle his alcohol.”  
  
“I'm gonna stick to beer.” Akira desperately wanted to get the taste out of his mouth, luckily there were plenty of it Akira could down without hesitation. “I really don't know how people can drink that.”  
  
“Hey! You two!” Miki shouted, “How long are you going to hide from us?!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Akira asked irritably.  
  
Miko came into the kitchen to drag them over to the living area. “Come on.” She said. “It's about time you talk to us.”  
  
“About what?” Ryo asked cautiously.  
  
“The vacation.” Wamu said. “You can't just come back here without telling us jack shit.”  
  
“You wanna hear _everything_?” Akira clarified, “It's-- guys-- it's a _long_ story--”  
  
“Very.” Ryo agreed. “It would bore you all.”  
  
“What was that shit Miki was telling us about you having to fake being engaged or something?” Gabi asked. Akira and Ryo’s silence made them all holler with suspicion. “So it's true?”  
  
“Tell us!” Miko urged. “We wanna hear everything. Spill the deets.”  
  
Voicing their agreement the rest of the gang wanted to as well. With an exchange of glances Akira agreed. Telling all of them to _shut up,_ giving in. From start to finish, Ryo explained how the story began for the most part. Having to spend the vacation was unintentional and originally Akira was supposed to just have dinner with them. They talked over each other in turn over their engagement story in which everyone lost it at - _it was this fool’s idea to say we got engaged at McDonalds_ \- Ryo said in defense. Maybe Akira _shouldn't_ have said that. But he was pissed off Ryo was telling the whole story and making it seem as if Akira was too much of a coward to propose.  
  
They got a little too carried away and got into subtle altercation in which _who_ leads the story and who says what. No one was really surprised, however, all agreeing that Akira would definitely do that.  
  
Akira and Ryo explain the wild partying and Akira having to admit he got drunk and danced with Ryo had everyone yelling teasingly at him while Ryo laughed. They only had went into details on the more memorable parts. Including their scary hiking trip which thankfully they hadn't gotten killed on.  
  
Ryo flipped his hair back to show the tattoo that he’d gotten and Akira showed both their piercings, the remainder of their time spent together was rather too tender and private to share. But obviously, with how close Akira and Ryo had become throughout the party everyone automatically had just _known_ what was up.  
  
The ultimate question Wamu had been waiting to ask: _Did you smash_?  
  
There was silence. A beat that passes, until Akira clears his throat and embarrassingly admitted that the answer was clearly _yes_. The boys cheer loudly and start patting Akira on the back. Ryo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the dusting of a faint red on his cheeks.  
  
Miko and Miki scolded the guys calling them immature, somehow - the question was expected to come up sooner or later. The two along with Ryo fazed as to why admitting that they had _sex_ was something worth congratulating Akira for. All Akira could do was smile nervously and tell them that it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't even any of their business to begin with.  
  
But it all dwindles down to them laughing throughout the telling of the story, now huddled up around the couch actively listening to the whole thing. The others talked to Akira and Ryo about what they were up to during the vacation. Akira loved how easily it becomes welcoming when they start to fuck around not too long after. Never really lingering on a single topic after that and going back to cracking jokes and messing with each other.  
  
Toodles randomly jumped and licked everyone's faces now that they were all sitting in place. Ryo struggled to keep her steady and make her sit down but she disobeyed the second she was told to a billion times. Now they were all fighting just to play with Toodles - but she was just _one_ dog and there were eight of them.  
  
For a bit they play some party games while taking turns with holding Toodles. The boys occasionally laughed  and angrily blamed each other whenever someone farted in which Miki, Miko, and Ryo were not tolerating - a disadvantage to sitting in one space with nothing but hooligans but Akira didn't care. He missed his friends.  
  
_This_ felt like _home_. Playing ridiculous hyper games that had them running around the apartment or jumping on the floor and stomping with excitement. They were screaming whenever someone won or lost, making _so much_ noise. This is the happiest Akira had seen Ryo, everyone makes him laugh. He often exchanges glances with Akira and nudges him while he's thrilled to participate - arms around each other.  
  
All of them were close so no one ever judged. Akira was having an incredibly fun time. The neighbors were definitely going to kick their asses in the morning, though. For all of the noise they were making once again.  
  
“May I--” Ryo said after a while, waiting for the talking to die down, “May I say something? Everyone?”  
  
“Of course!” Miki beamed.  
  
“Yeah! Go for it!”  
  
“You're the center of this whole shindig.” Wamu said. “Nothing wrong with having a few words to say.”  
  
Akira rubbed Ryo’s back, giving him an affirming nod.  
  
“That I do.” Ryo replied. “I just would like to say that these past few weeks I am sincerely grateful having met you all. I've never got to say this before. But I consider everyone here as my first, _real_ friends. Ever. I always wanted to know what it's like to _have_ people your age be there for you and to make you smile and laugh and whenever I'm with you guys you seem to accomplish that. It leaves such a great feeling, I can't even explain it.” He said thoughtfully. There was now respectful silence towards Ryo’s genuinely sincere words.  
  
“Thank you all for accepting me. You guys are undeniably so kind and thoughtful and I appreciate it, so much. I'm just glad to be called a friend.”  
  
“You don't need to thank us for anything!” Akira grinned. “My friends are _always_ your friends.”  
  
“You don't need to hesitate for anything.” Miki added. “Come to us, any of us if not all of us are available. We like to talk to each other about any problems that we have and be here for each other like we are for you.”  
  
“Especially if this dumbass over here ever hurts you.” Wamu said, referring to Akira. “Let us know if he does anything. If he ever cheats on you or goes and fuck someone else. All of us are gonna jump his ass. I don't care if he's at school or he's at Walmart, wherever he's at we will beat his ass for you.”  
  
“You guys know I'm _not_ gonna do that, obviously--”  
  
“Uh huh, that's what they always say.”  
  
“Shut your ass up.”  
  
Ryo’s laughing, it sounded woeful despite the mirth in his expression as Akira argued with them.  
  
“I'll make a note of that.” He said.  
  
“Don't listen to them.” Akira told Ryo. “They're just talking out of their asses.”  
  
“We mean it.” Miko glared. “Better watch yourself and stay _loyal_ , Fudo. We will come for you.”  
  
Miki smacked the back of Akira’s head playfully, “You hurt Ryo, we hurt you.”  
  
“ _Alright alright!_ I get it!”  
  
Sympathetically Ryo leans in to kiss Akira on the cheek. “No worries, they're only just joking with you.”  
  
That's enough to make Akira snort. “I know.”  
  
Gabi raised his beer in the air. “To friends!”  
  
All of them did a toast, complying.  _To a new beginning._ Akira silently thinks. Things have changed now.  
  
Miki shouted “ _Group hug!_ ” and suddenly she was motioning for everyone to huddle up into a circle and hug each other. Not everyone was on board with it.  
  
“Nah, nah man I don't do that.” Wamu backed out.  
  
“Get over here!” Miki hissed. “I said _group hug_.”  
  
“Don't you think this is a little gay?”  
  
“Bitch we're all gay now get your ass in here.”  
  
There's laughter among them. The huddle up isn't complete since everyone wasn't in it.  
  
“You too, Ryo. C’mere babe! Join us!” Akira tilts his head to the side to beckon Ryo to come over. Smiling a little, timid - Ryo joined the circle. Wamu clicked his tongue, Gabi dragged him inside the circle, Mayuta and Hie snort loudly at how uncomfortable he appeared throwing their arms around each other in a crushing hold to move closer into the circle.  
  
It all becomes lighthearted anyway was completely an affectionate gesture rather than anything _intimate_. Ryo said to make room for Toodles since she tried to wiggle her way into the group hug. Everyone laughs while moving their legs, letting Toodles in the circle. She barks happily. Of course she wanted in on some love too.  
  
“I love you guys.” Miki said.  
  
There's echoes of _we love you too_ in return, however, the saying of _no homo_ was added and it was a typical response. Akira doesn't see anything _wrong_ with saying that he loves his friends. Wamu and Gabi were just idiots though he could see their blushes and smiles.  
  
When the group hug broke apart, the music turns up again louder. They disperse only to come back together and start to dance freely with one another. Reverting back to goofing off and laughing. Everyone took turns dancing with each other.  
  
Akira succeeds in getting Ryo out of his comfort shell to join everyone. He could understand why Ryo was a little shy sometimes and it was adorable. But he could tell Ryo was getting comfortable and that was a good thing.  
  
Akira, Wamu, and Gabi have a dance battle. The others cheered them on and started encouraging them, engaging in a game of _freeze dance_ next in which Miki hosted the majority of. The windows are open to get some cool air into the apartment due to it being uncomfortably _hot_ inside and the air conditioning was turned on.  
  
From outside people could hear the music including those on their apartment floor. Toodles scurried everywhere, the guys jumped on the couches and tables - holding up their bottles of beer or glasses full of champagne.    
  
Nothing but delighted smiles shared between them, bouncing on the balls of their feet energized by the beat and the ground thrummed with the loud speakers. Akira wasted no opportunity to dance with Ryo to get him to loosen up, and he wished that this night could last forever.  
  
This was already one of the best nights of his life. Dancing with his friends and his love - the people that are most important to him and the person that he cherished most. Man it felt so fucking _great_ to be back home.  
  
This was their welcome home party and Akira wanted to make the most of it. They danced for what seemed like over more than two hours, until it reached midnight. That's when the partying was over. They took probably a dozen group selfies gathering back into a huddle labelling it sappy, silly things to post to their group chat. Recording each other doing things ridiculous for the time being to have a good laugh over.  
  
Miki and Miko said that they should probably start heading back to their place, everyone worn out completely. Wamu's friends said the same.  
  
Akira and Wamu saw them out, walking outside to have one last final chat. There were high fives and hugs given, daps exchanged between the boys.  
  
“We're glad that you had a good vacation man. Welcome back.” Mayuta said, fist bumping Akira.  
  
“Thanks bro.” Akira smiled. Wamu and Gabi seemed to be having a deep conversation and Akira didn't want to intervene. Hie is waiting in the car, after waving to everyone and giving hugs goodbye. Leaving just Gabi, Mayuta, Wamu, the girls and Ryo.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Mayuta said. “Koda said what's up. He wanted to know how you were doing.”  
  
“Tell him that it's all good. He couldn't make it?”  
  
“Nah, he was working. But we told him you were coming back today.” Mayuta put up a hand. “See you around.”  
  
“You too.” Akira nodded. Gabi said goodbye to Akira as well, and Akira watched Miki and Miko hug Ryo once more, giving friendly kisses on the cheek. Whatever type of shit that they do nowadays. They helped bring Toodles into Ryo’s car so she didn't run off and get lost by wandering elsewhere.  
  
Miko threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, shouting a goodbye to the boys before heading over to their car.  
  
“See you guys!” Miki waved wildly.  
  
“Take care!” Wamu hollered.  
  
Ryo took Akira’s luggage out the trunk of his car, after leaving it there earlier deciding to take care of it later on. He hands Akira the luggage and pulls up the handle for Akira to take.  
  
“Thanks.” Akira said.  
  
“Think as this as a gift to you from them.” Ryo dusted his palms on his pants. “All the clothes and shoes in there are yours. Including the ones we've somewhat stolen.”  
  
“It makes me feel kinda guilty I'm accepting this when I didn't buy any of these either.”  
  
“Wardrobe improvements?”  
  
“I mean-- _I guess_. I wish I could say thank you.”  
  
“I'll let them know.”  
  
“Hey--” Akira set the the luggage aside, running to follow Ryo to his car. Wamu was now hanging at the front steps having a smoke. Watching the others get into their cars and slowly begin to drive off down the block.  
  
“You sure you don't wanna stay a little bit and hang out?”  
  
“I don't want to be in between anything. Besides, today should be dedicated to your friends.” Ryo said.  
  
Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist as he turned around to pull him back to Akira’s chest. He hears Ryo chuckle as Akira slowly turned him around to lean forward and kiss Ryo on the lips. Once. Twice. A third time. Then more, sloppy quick pecks. They laugh in between it until Ryo’s locking his arms around Akira’s neck and pulling him into a close hug.  
  
“You're leavin’ me already so fast?”  
  
“I'll still see you often, fool.”  
  
“But you know once this break ends we'll be back to doing the shit we used to do before.”    
  
Akira doesn't allow Ryo to separate them, his hands finding Ryo’s to hold him in place.  
  
“What are your plans after vacation?” It pretty much ended _tomorrow_ after all. They won't be having free time to do anything as much when this all was finished. Akira wanted to do more things with Ryo. He wished that he _could_ while they were staying at Jenny and Silene’s chateau.  
  
But there's only so much in so little time. Not that he ever expected things to suddenly change between them. They were a couple now and they sure as hell acted like it with the PDA that made everyone wolf whistle and make teasing comments and how naturally the pet names came out whenever Akira talked to Ryo that still made him blush. The arm wrapped around Ryo’s shoulder among other things.  
  
“I have work. More work. And even _more_ of that.” Ryo answered, and Akira can already imagine the stress that came with that response.  
  
“I'm not exactly going to be free as I usually am. I suppose I'm so busy that I never thought about making any plans for myself. You?”  
  
“I gotta go back to school. Fuckin’ midterms are gonna kick my ass.”  
  
“That's adorable. You'd better get to work, then.”  
  
Akira sighed. He still had a part time job on top of that he’d have to make up for after taking off two weeks worth of shifts during the vacation. But for Ryo it’s different. Sometimes he thinks he's got too much of a younger mindset while Ryo was _much_ older knowledge wise to understand how Ryo could handle all of this and look at Akira’s situation as if it were lightwork. He's gone through it too.  
  
“I'd rather not think about that.”  
  
“You should be a good boy and _study_. You're home now and have all the time in the world.”  
  
“Fuck that.” Akira backed Ryo into the car. “I jus’ wanna spend more time with you.”  
  
“Don't you have school?” Ryo asked, placing a hand on Akira’s chest.  
  
“I don't wanna think about that.”  
  
“It's important.”  
  
“You're important. I wanna know what it's gonna be. _This._ Us. How can we work?”  
  
Ryo bit his lip. “I-- I don't know.”  
  
“You said we're in this together, right?”  
  
“Akira…”  
  
They were official. But Akira was afraid that what happened during their vacation would turn into just a fling or a misunderstanding. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions.  
  
“I still need to think.” Ryo said. That makes Akira deflate. But he trusted that Ryo wasn't turning him away or anything. “We are taking things slow, aren't we? I never said I've figured out exactly what I want. But what I do want is something with you. That I'm certain of.”  
  
“I'll probably get impatient really fucking quickly.” Akira responded with a light chuckle. “But I'll respect that. I understand. I don't know how to work the strings to this kinda stuff either.”  
  
“It takes some getting used to, I suppose.”  
  
“Doesn't mean anything is gonna change between us.” Akira objected, “I still wanna do something with you.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Whenever you're free. I'm gonna take you out.”  
  
Ryo pauses for a moment. Akira waited. Hopeful.  
  
“Alright. Since you're not the one to take no for an answer.”  
  
“Sure you don't wanna stay?”    
  
Ryo kissed Akira on the lips. Lingering for several seconds. Shutting Akira’s mind off completely. Ryo then pulled back.  
  
“Goodnight, darling.” Ryo winked, smirking at how dopey-eyed Akira appeared.  
  
“See you around, Ryo!” Wamu called out. Sauntering over to the front seat of his sports car, Ryo put on his shades. Acknowledging Wamu with a wave.  
  
“Take care of Akira.” Ryo said in return. He gets in. Akira watching him start up the car, the last one to drive away and leave the complex building.  
  
“Bro, you're far gone.” Wamu said. “You're so far gone.”  
  
“Shut up.” Akira snorted.  
  
“I can't believe it took you _months_ to tap that.”  
  
“Back again with this bullshit.”  
  
“Missed you, bro.” Wamu threw an arm around Akira’s shoulder. He's smoking a joint, Akira could tell by the smell radiating off Wamu. “We gotta catch up. You wanna talk?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Akira unpacks all his things first. Then he and Wamu chill at the balcony. The polluted air smells refreshing, it even smells like _smoke_ outside. The cars often passing by and the sounds of the barking dogs return. Sometimes people yelling across these city streets could be heard from here. Sounding like muffled noises, faint in the distance.  
  
Wamu offered Akira a joint. But Akira preferred to just have another bottle of beer. Smoke, drink, thinking about shit. He hasn't done this kinda thing with the boys in a while. Usually he talked to Miki about his problems.  
  
“So, you and Ryo. Y'all two a thing?”  
  
“It's like a yes and no, I guess. We're still thinkin’ about it.”  
  
“You're catching feelings, though.” Wamu took a drag. He inhaled deeply at the strong effect that it seemingly had.  
  
Akira laughed. “Can you tell?”  
  
“We all could. Shit. You were making those eyes.”  
  
“Yeah… I did. I think I am. I told him that I did and he said he was feelin’ me too.”  
  
“You afraid?”  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“Things movin’ too fast?”  
  
“I know what Ryo’s gone through.” Akira explained. “Which is why I don't want to put any pressure. He's just… amazing. I've never felt anyone like this. I never used to care about finding the right person or the one because I thought committed relationships were just a _fake_. Bullshit. So why should I get involved. Yet when I chose to keep talkin’ to Ryo is like I fell right into the trap.”  
  
“You know someone's the one when you vibe with them hard. It's not just about the sex anymore. I've been there. But it's always been person after person. When I think it's more than just fuckin’ soon they just run for the hills because I got attached.”  
  
“That's rough, man.” Akira couldn't imagine how _that_ must feel like. That's why he wasn't into one night stands or having someone to constantly hook up with. “I don't see the point in havin’ to put yourself through it. If someone's not right for you, I think you'd _know_.”  
  
“I'm just in it for the release. Like an itch you gotta scratch. Fuck someone and move on. No strings attached. I told myself I'm not gonna catch feelings anymore. Just stick to my music.”  
  
“So fucking a ton of girls ain't working out for you?”  
  
“Still does here and there… but it's starting not to interest me. I feel like… I'm distracted.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Because when I'm with Gabi I guess I still have those _feelings_ and shit. What I told myself I don't _want_ to have.”  
  
Akira’s eyes widened. He had a feeling. Noticing how often they talked at their party and the subtle gestures. The light touches and all. But with how close they all were he just brushed it off and thought nothing of it. “You and Gabi? Who woulda thought!” He smacked Wamu's arm. “Shit man!”  
  
Wamu shoved Akira aside. “Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“What the hell did I miss while I was gone?”  
  
“We've just been… I don't know man. It just happened. I got tired of getting my heart broken. Shit hurts. And I always ended up talking to Gabi about it. He's there to lend an ear when I need him. At first I thought it would be just sex but I've known him for years. I got caught in my feelings real quick. And I just thought, _fuck_.”  
  
“There's no getting outta that, huh?”  
  
“Nah. I'm stuck.”  
  
“Do the other guys know? Do _any_ of the others know?”  
  
“I talked to Miki about it.” Wamu said. “She thinks he feels the same way.”  
  
“I agree with her.” Akira said without missing a beat. “You should go for it. If he doesn't make a move. You do it. You don't have to do it _now._ When the time is right.”  
  
“How did you know you started catching feelings for Ryo?”  
  
“Maybe when I started thinking about seeing him more. When I started feeling all _weird_ when he did these little things to me. Wanting to be around him. Do sappy shit. Started imagining what it would be like to be with him. When you really _want_ someone you want more than just sex for sure. I never knew I was a romantic until I met Ryo. I wanted to do things I never _thought_ I would wanna do.”  
  
“And how _is_ the fucking?”  
  
Akira snorted. “I can't even describe how amazing it is. But that's none of your damn business.”  
  
“You in love?”  
  
There's a pause to Wamu's question.  
  
“I don't know yet. Never been in love.” But he's learning. He's learning what it feels like.  
  
“You're in luck, bro.” Wamu patted Akira’s shoulder. “By the way, you've got good taste.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Like what Miki said earlier. There's nothing wrong with comin’ to me if you ever gotta talk. Trust me I've been through enough shit to tell you the do’s and don'ts.”  
  
“Then tell me what should I do and what I shouldn't?”  
  
“Hold onto what you got. What you have is special. And if you ruin that, truth is you ain't getting another chance. Don't be a fucking dumbass. Keep him close, alright? So many guys out there wish they had what you had. Fuck, even I do while I'm trying to work out my situation.”  
  
Akira never even _knew_ that to begin with. He already has almost screwed things up once. And they only just started getting serious.  
  
“This is more scarier than I thought. Being with someone.” Akira said. “I don't think I'm ever gonna lose Ryo. I can't.”  
  
“Good.” Wamu smiled. “Don't be like me. You're too loyal for that shit.”  
  
Maybe because Akira wears his heart on his sleeve. Sheds tears without needing any tissues. He's got issues, but he cared too much about others to worry about them.  
  
He's good at heart. Sometimes he thinks Ryo may think Akira is _too_ good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)** ❤


	13. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're here.” Akira said. “Wait. Don't open your eyes yet.” He removed his hands from Ryo’s eyes.
> 
> “Alright. Now you can open ‘em.”
> 
> Ryo does. His eyes fall on the blue text of the storefront in fancy, lit up letters and the logo included a bear in between the text.
> 
> He's almost forgotten he talked about wanting to go to build a bear, but here they were.
> 
> “We drove all the way into the city for this…?”
> 
> “I said I'd take you here.” Akira said with a warm smile.
> 
> “You didn't…” Ryo awed softly.
> 
> “Yeah, I did. Let's go.” Akira took Ryo’s hand.
> 
> Inside the lights are dimmed. Making the area a shade of both yellow and orange mixed. Ryo expected mostly children to be here with their families, and he was right.
> 
> Ryo felt lost. So he decided he was going to follow Akira wherever he went instead of wandering off. There's stuffed animals on display, everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ET Monday I love you all. Thank you for waiting patiently. ❤

_“It's strange, isn't it?”_  
  
_Ryo stood in front of Jenny at the airport. He figured a joke would be a way to break the ice._  
  
_“How time could pass by so quickly? Everything seems to fall so awfully short.”_  
  
_“Indeed.” Jenny agreed. This is how they normally interact. Ryo feels dejection again. The one person in his life to fill the longing for closeness of family in his heart was about to be gone._  
  
_It brings strong emotions in Ryo which he couldn't ignore. It wasn't possible. No matter how much he tried squashing it down. Jenny was patient._  
  
_“Jenny, I have to tell you something. I feel undeniably guilty and, and I--” Ryo stammered to take a breather, “I feel like I can't say anything else until I do. It's-- it's about this whole thing. With me, and Akira--”_  
  
_“And the fiancè situation or perhaps the engagement between you.” Jenny added without hesitation, “Was all false.”_  
  
_Ryo stopped talking. Jenny wasn't one to intervene so often. He's at a loss of words._  
  
_“...What?” He asked in a small, quiet voice._  
  
_“I knew.” Jenny isn't reacting in the way Ryo thought she would, accepting that Jenny in fact_ had _found out. “I would have been alright with it if you were truthful with me from the start, but I thought it would be entertaining to see how you could manage to construct a whole plan such as this.”_  
  
_Ryo gawked. His jaw dropping. “Jenny-- how could you, I can't believe you!” He nearly exclaims. Jenny grinned, pleased. But Ryo was truly embarrassed._  
  
_“You made me go on with this the whole time thinking that we would be off the hook.”_  
  
_“I've known you since you were a child. You know you couldn't hide anything from me even if you tried.”_  
  
_Ryo gives up. He sighed. “You have a point. Unfortunately.”_  
  
_“I'm grateful for you bringing Akira along. It's enough for me to know that boy is important to you and is capable of providing the love, support, and happiness that I've always wanted someone to do for you. And I know he is the one who can handle this responsibility.” Jenny said. “He is the one for you.”_  
  
_Ryo gaped, “Everyone who knows me long enough would say I'm too much to handle.”_  
  
_“Ryo. I don't think you are truly aware of how significant you really are. You are so beautiful. You are kind at heart. You are strong. I could not be any more proud of you, child.” Jenny's fingers reach to tug the strands of Ryo’s hair behind his ear. “You are someone anyone could love. I am happy that it is Akira. I am also happy for you both. To see how your relationship will grow in the future. I entrust him to take care of you from now on.”_  
  
_“I--” Ryo’s feeling the moisture build up in his eyes. To think he'd ever run out of tears until he couldn't cry any longer. Turns out he was just holding it all in. “I thought you would be angry that I lied about Akira not really being my fiancè--”_  
  
_“Do you love him?”_  
  
_Ryo paused. Love? He doesn't really fully grasp the concept of love. He supposed for Jenny, as his family- He felt something that he could possibly call love. The warmth in his heart when he's around Akira. But that love isn't the same love he feels with Jenny._  
  
_It was something different entirely. Another kind of love._

 _“I don't know.” Ryo answered. His cheeks heating up. “Perhaps I should feel sorry for him for being attached to little ol’ me.” He jested. But he hadn't really meant it._  
  
_“Perhaps you will realize how much you do need him. After all.”_  
  
_Ryo did need Akira._  
  
_“Only if you don't drive him away first.”_  
  
_Ryo laughed. “I wouldn't be surprised if I had.”_  
  
_Jenny saying a joke in return was a rarity. Ryo exhaled deeply._  
  
_“I like him. Jenny. I really do.”_  
  
_“I know.” Jenny said fondly._  
  
_“I'm going to miss you, Jenny. I'm going to miss you both.”_  
  
_“I am going to miss you both as well.”_  
  
_The tears leak from Ryo’s eyes uncontrollably. His breath hitched. His shoulders quake when he wrapped his arms around Jenny to hug her tightly._  
  
_He just wanted to stay in this embrace for as long as he could. Jenny was capable of making him feel at ease. Keeping him in tact._  
  
_He knew without her he would probably remember how much he's falling apart._  
  
_Ryo was going to be an absolute wreck once she was gone. The familiar warmth on his shoulder that always helped him get back on track._  
  
_Jenny who had been there from the start. Who was there to say goodbye when Ryo thought he was ready to let her go._  
  
_Seeing her again made Ryo realize that he isn't truly ready yet. To be on his own. He loved Jenny like a mother._  
  
_He wished he could love his mother as much as he loved Jenny. As much as he now loved his only family. His current family. Silene. Akira’s friends._  
  
_Akira himself._  
  
_The people who had given him a reason to keep on living. The people who had given him a reason in life. To continue on his legacy. To make his father proud._  
  
_Somewhere out there he's watching._  
  
_Jenny hugged him back gently. Ryo buried his head in Jenny's shoulder. Ryo wanted to hold onto her and relish in these last few minutes that they have together._  
  
_“This is not goodbye.” Jenny said. “I will send letters.”_  
  
_“I know you will.” Ryo expected as much, stubbornly. He knows. But he doesn't care._  
  
_“I will also try to call and talk to you as well. With how things are going for work, I could be visiting here sooner than you think.”_  
  
_Ryo was crossing his fingers. “I'm hoping that you do very much.”_  
  
_“I would do the best I can to reach out to you.”_  
  
_“It's a shame you're leaving so soon and I didn't get to actually call you_ mom _for once.”_  
  
_“You have now.” Jenny said, warm-hearted. Her embrace feels familial, even then._  
  
_They pull away. Ryo blinked back the tears he felt incoming. Silene and Akira were approaching._  
  
_He missed Jenny already and Ryo was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep them in for long._  
  
_“You're lucky.” Jenny said. “That you have someone around to keep you company.” She sounded like she was teasing, but there was something assuring in her words._  
  
_Maybe Ryo was._  
  
  
  
Ryo wakes up with tears in his eyes. Recalling the events that played out in the walls of his mind.  
  
He sat up. Feeling them fall down to his cheeks. He touched his face. A short, jaded laugh escaped his lips.  
  
He's sweating a little. He just slept with shorts and a sports bra tonight. Ditching the loose tank from the heat of the room. Feeling more fatigued than usual.  
  
_“Shit._ ” He thinks. It's been a while since he did _that._ Cry. He's been crying a lot lately. The day it thunderstormed and Akira held him before he thought he went insane.  
  
When he and Akira had their argument. He hadn't gone to bed that night until his eyes were too puffy and his head ached from tears. Because he hated himself. Because of him, _everybody_ always leaves.  
  
When Jenny left.  
  
Ryo remembers that he was also a human being that had emotions. And he couldn't keep squashing them beneath his boot like the fucking _pest_ that it was. One day it wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. He won't be able to stop it, either. Ryo would have to _face_ it.  
  
As if he ever acknowledged becoming so _soft_.  
  
Ryo opened the windows. Sat on the mattress again with a cigarette.  
  
His tears stained his cheeks and now they were drying. Toodles noticed Ryo sitting up awake from all the rustling and shifting.  
  
She hopped up on the bed and snuggled beside Ryo. Carelessly sitting on top of his pack of _Marlboro._ Pushing it aside with her weight.  
  
“Hi, girl.” Ryo’s voice was scratchy and light from sleep. He petted her fur. Smiling a little at the way she licked Ryo’s hand affectionately. Nuzzling him more.  
  
“Sorry I worried you.” Ryo murmured. .  
  
The noise Toodles makes in reply, almost if she were _concerned_ deeply, maybe she really had been, caused another tear to fall down Ryo’s face.  
  
He took a sharp drag and stared out the window ahead of him.  
  
Learning how it feels like to be attached to someone, was a fucking _living Hell._

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ryo wasn't a stranger to emptiness. For a part of his life he felt like he wasn't exactly _belonging_. Existing somewhere in the in-between. Desperate to discover a purpose, a reason to keep on going.  
  
The kids that he taught played as a significant factor. They treated Ryo with respect and showed admiration and love towards him and he never knew that it would keep him motivated. He found a passion that was going to help him for the better and benefit.  
  
His students missed him dearly as did he - and usually that would be enough to clear his head for the time being. Damn it. He really was growing fond of those damned kids. Like they were one of his own. He wondered if this is how Jenny feels upon having to raise Ryo.  
  
And just like that,  his thoughts are drifting back to the vacation again.  
  
Ryo never really minded all the hard long hours of work. As long as he was doing what he loved, it shouldn't matter so much. But these past few weeks he's been finding himself growing more and more exhausted.  
  
Teaching was passing by like a blur. All of this work on his plate it was quite hard to keep up. And he was feeling out of it. He kept thinking about Jenny. Wishing that he could say more to her. How much he really appreciated her being there for him. Ryo started to doubt himself.  
  
That maybe he couldn't do so good on his own anymore than he thought without Jenny by his side. This was similar to having withdrawals. Ryo was lost, empty, _numb._ Working through day after day on autopilot. Pouring hours and hours, struggling to keep himself occupied like always.  
  
He smoked way too much. He drinks more than he should. Ryo needed to focus. How come what he was so good at he could no longer do without having trouble? His doubts were getting to him surely. Which lead to sleepless nights wanting to rip his hair out in frustration and pushing his work off the coffee table, wishing he could somehow be _done_ with this all already so he shouldn't have to deal with this anymore.  
  
He shouldn't be thinking of all the bad things about himself he needed to fix. Ryo remembered that he was an adult and he's been taking care of himself for years. He was capable of living on his own. He wasn't ever dependent on the constant reassurance that he could make all the accomplishments that lead him to be successful and where he was now, and yet he wanted _more._ To overwork and exert his energy into striving to do better. _Greater._  
  
Spending time at home a lot with only Toodles to snuggle him as a reminder to tell Ryo that she was worried that he was doing too much and that he needed affection - Ryo realized he hadn't spoken to Akira nor their friends ever since the welcome home party a couple weeks ago.  
  
They were all busy, so that was alright. Spring break was over and Akira had his midterms to take. Ryo did try to reach out. Coming over to Akira’s once to give him the buckets of fried chicken that he owed him. It was for his hard work at school and his _treat_ in which Akira _beamed_ in hopes of receiving.  
  
At the end of the day, there was work to get back to. Ryo remembered how different their lives are and it had never become an issue until now.  
  
They had still communicated through text through the hectic weeks. (Sometimes the intimacy that they craved grew deeper through text, in which certainly made up for the lack of physical contact) And Ryo is gradually getting used to his routine of working daily. There were also meetings he had to put through. Which were just _unnecessary_ at some points that he would rather gauge his eyes out than have to attend, talking about things that weren't even related to education and the safety or academics related to the students and staff.  
  
Fortunately Akira’s texts were enough to get Ryo through the day. Even if that meant sending risqué pictures back and forth every so often, that was an additional factor that made it enjoyable.  
  
However, when _everything_ had become too much to handle, work, socializing, having to keep a composed stature repeatedly - Ryo started to text less. He started to talk less. Failing to reply to Akira or Miki's texts.  
  
Akira comes over here and there, and it doesn't change much. Akira liked to make Ryo laugh by saying silly jokes and silly things that Ryo had to force himself to laugh and smile at even if he usually adored them and found it endearing. It even concerned him how much he was out of it.  
  
It doesn't seem to faze Akira, though. He still smiles regardless, and if Ryo asked Akira to stay for a while just because he wanted Akira’s company, Akira was willing to do anything Ryo wanted.  
  
Ryo feels guilty for shutting away everyone. But he was terribly a _mess._ Miki wasn't having it. Because she demanded that Ryo goes shopping with her then grab a bite the night towards the end of the week he was free because she wanted to talk, and if he tried to ditch she was going to drag Ryo herself.  
  
Shopping with Miki was fun as Miki liked to make Ryo feel at ease. It's better to get some fresh air and be outside and _not be in his little rat’s nest_ apparently. They go to her and Miko’s place later on.  
  
Miko wasn't here when they arrived, which was a bit disappointing since he would have liked to greet her as well. They brought Toodles with them. Miki takes him to their bedroom and offered to paint each other’s nails since Ryo had gotten the fake ones he had recently taken out.  
  
Miki only painted the tips of Ryo’s fingernails a white color. They've grown long and he doesn't trim them much, Miki said it looked nice this way and that he should keep growing them if he liked. While Ryo painted Miki's nails a velvet red, adding polka dots to them for a creative approach.  
  
“So,” Miki changes the topic, “How are you and Akira?” She wiggled her eyebrows, nudging him. “He said he's been coming over ‘cause he's worried about you again.”  
  
“I feel like he's going to hate me eventually.” Ryo confessed. Miki frowned.  
  
“What!”  
  
“Don't _move_ or you'll ruin the design.”  
  
“Why would he _hate_ you? He's practically head over heels.”  
  
“Akira’s not in love with me.”  
  
“I've known him for longer than you have.” Miki scoffed. Keeping still on Ryo’s command under his hard glare. “If I can read him like an open book then you can.”  
  
“Where's Miko?”  
  
“She went out for a jog. Don't change the subject.”  
  
“I'm not.” Ryo lied.  
  
“I won't let this go unless you talk to me. Can't just drop a bomb like _that_ as if it's not a big deal. Did something happen between you two?”  
  
“No.” Ryo answered frustratedly. He capped the bottles of nail polish to store them aside, sitting beside Miki who shifted to lie down and bring a pillow to rest her chin on top on. Ryo brought his knees to his chest. This was the first time he's been over at a friend’s place just to _talk_ about _things_. Never did he imagine doing it with _Miki_. But it all felt so oddly welcoming.  
  
Miki would listen to what he had to say. There was no point in hiding it from her or beating around the bush. Besides, she'd end up pestering him anyway.  
  
“When you asked how we are, that's the _thing._ I said something _stupid_. That I was still figuring things out and I didn't know what we were.”  
  
“But pretty much we _all_ think you two are together.” Miki clarified. “You are, right?”  
  
“I said I don't know. What happened on the vacation feels like it happened so fast like it was just a _moment_ and he was wondering how we can make it all work. I'm worried we aren't going as slow as I thought we would.” Ryo pushed his hair back, sighing deeply. “I feel so conflicted. Like I'm possibly not ready. But I-- I like Akira. It's just _me._ I've been stressed lately and doubting everything, doubting myself.”  
  
“No one said dating was an easy process.” Miki said. “Slow down there and take a breather.” She picked up a pillow and tossed it at Ryo. “Come on. Lie back with me. Let's talk.”  
  
“We are currently talking.”  
  
Miki patted the bed. “Lie down!” She demanded.  
  
Ryo grumbled. He obeyed. “Not sure why my change in position would benefit the situation.”  
  
Toodles joined them working her way in between Miki and Ryo. Miki giggled, petting her floofy curls. She licked Miki's hand.  
  
“How does Akira make you feel?” Miki ignored Ryo’s sulking to ask.  
  
Ryo blinked. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you feel nervous, you know, like getting butterflies? Or do you feel really happy whenever you see him, missing him whenever he's not around. Like how you would feel when you have a crush. Those kinda things.”  
  
“He makes me feel a lot of things.” Ryo said, embarrassed. “All of those things. Also, really nervous.”  
  
“Really nervous, huh?”  
  
“Very nervous.”  
  
They both share a laugh.  
  
“I feel that way too. It's normal. Totally.” Miki smiled. “A first love is exciting because of all of these emotions but it could also be really scary.”  
  
“...First love?”  
  
“Yeah, that's what it's usually called. But you can interpret it however you like. It's pretty reckless and messy at first. It might not go how you always imagined it to be like in the movies and stuff. Which is _okay_. It doesn't _have_ to be. What matters is taking things step by step.” Miki justified. “Communication is key. Be honest. Akira will understand whatever you're going through and it's the same on your part for him.”  
  
“Is it wrong that I'm _afraid_ of why I... Like him so much? I feel like I want more with him but then I don't. Because I might not be good enough. And think ridiculous things like what he would see in _me_.” Ryo finished that with a laugh. _Shit do I sound pathetic. Stressing over feelings and boys._  
  
“You're killer.” Miki shakes Ryo’s shoulder. “Akira doesn't know what he's missing if he had the nerve to look past you. You're drop dead gorgeous. You're hardworking. He's really lucky to have you by his side. That dumbass is _all over_ the place.” That makes Ryo snort.  
  
“Thanks darling.”  
  
“Hey, no problem. What are friends for? The point is Akira’s been really happy and hung up over you since you two met. Don't doubt yourself on how he feels about you. If you're not sure about what you want then I know he will respect that.”  
  
“What if he thinks I want our time together to be just a fling?”  
  
“Trust me you and I both know it's more than that.”  
  
Ryo groaned into his pillow.  
  
“I haven't told you that Miko used to hate me before we started dating. And that was an awkward time. Because she seemed to forget that because we're together she doesn't have to _pretend_ to like me anymore.”  
  
Ryo lifted his head. “Why did she hate you?”  
  
“High school woes. I was known on the track team I _guess_ and she didn't like that. I always liked her, though. And I was just patient with her. Akira said that we would never work out if our whole senior year she would be jealous of me despite me trying to go out of my way to be to nice and give compliments. Then she asked me to be her girlfriend. What do you know, we did end up working things out. It just took a little push.” Miki shrugged. “In between that it was like she had a like and hate relationship with me and I wasn't sure why she was reluctant.”  
  
“You know how they say someone could have a crush on you if they do nothing but torment you for a living.”  
  
“That was _kinda_ the case but she was way too pure at heart to even bully me.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Were you ever nervous around her? Did you get… Those _feelings_?”  
  
“Of course.” Miki replied. “It took a lot of courage to think about getting closer to her. I knew she wouldn't push me away despite pretending to put on a hard face to intimidate me. When she was her _real_ self it felt like I was getting to know her and I liked that side of her. That's where the nervous awkwardness came in.”  
  
“Was Miko your first love?” Ryo hugged his pillow closer, piqued in interest at Miki's story.  
  
“Still my first. Like, ever.” Miki laughed. She blushed a little. “I haven't been with anyone for real, I guess, before Miki. I discovered and felt all of those things when I met her. Sure I had my doubts but it wasn't even _me_ who ended up making the first move.”  
  
“He kissed me first.” Ryo said quietly. Miki's eyes widened. They hadn't told Miki and the others _everything_ at the welcome home party.  
  
“Really? _Holy shit_.”  
  
“You cannot tell another living soul about this.”  
  
“That's sweet!” Miki beamed. “How was it?”  
  
“Amazing… it's what I've been wanting all along. Everything that we do. He makes me feel at home. Just right. Nothing ever feels out of place.”  
  
Miki smiled. “He's your boyfriend now. So it shouldn't ever be.”  
  
“I--I suppose…”  
  
“Are you in love with him?”  
  
Ryo blushed. “I'm not so sure why everyone feels obligated to ask me that.”  
  
“Is that a _yes…_?”  
  
“ _Miki._ ”  
  
“It's okay. Take your time.”  
  
Ryo smudged his face into the pillow. “What if I don't know the answer?”  
  
“Is it because you've never been in love?”  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“ _Dude.”_ Miki deadpanned. “I know what it feels like. I _know_. It's like being a teenager all over again when it comes to relationships.”  
  
Ryo felt a little better. He does leave out the more personal reasons as to why he's been out of it lately. That was more of something he could talk to Akira about maybe, or maybe not. Keeping it to himself sounded like a _wonderful_ option.  
  
He's at a constant battle with making decisions.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next time Akira comes over Ryo wasn't ready yet hearing the click of the door closing shut.  
  
He was staring at his bathroom mirror for an hour realizing that he was _breaking out_ likely due to the stress and his hair was all over the place, just barely taking care of it.  
  
_Thank you very kindly, mental breakdowns._ Shit. He hasn't even gone to the store yet to buy another pack of cigarettes. He's smoked so much until he ran out of it.  
  
His face is a _mess_ and he's worn this tank top for days straight and never bothered leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
“Hey, you alive?” Akira called out.  
  
Ryo made a run for it into his bedroom, climbing onto the mattress.  
  
“Whatever you do, _don't look at me_.”  
  
“What?” Akira followed the source of Ryo’s voice. Footsteps padding into his bedroom. He had his backpack on still, having taken off his shoes. “Fuck are you talkin’ about?”  
  
Ryo hid under the covers. Throwing them over his head. It's been a _crazy_ past few weeks and Ryo _hated_ how he felt self-conscious and doubtful. Akira shouldn't have to deal with this, or _why_ Ryo can't keep it together.  
  
“I don't have any makeup on.” Ryo answered. There's a weight settling on the bed. Ryo couldn't see anything since it was completely dark beneath the sheets.  
  
“So what? I see you almost every other day.”  
  
“I am having acne.”  
  
“It's not the end of the fuckin’ world now get your ass out of those covers.”  
  
“ _No_. Keep your distance and stay away this instant.”  
  
“Alright.” Akira sighed, “I'm going in.” He yanked the covers up but Ryo doesn't allow him to crawl inside.  
  
“Don't look at me.”  
  
“Too late for that.”  
  
Ryo hid his face behind his hands. He doesn't want Akira looking at him.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira reached to take Ryo’s hands, gently prying them off his face. “You're still the same ol’ Ryo aren't you? Ain't nothin’ changed. You're still _smoking hot_ , like, really gorgeous.”  
  
Ryo’s eyes widened, unable to help the short laugh that escapes his lips. Akira was a man full of surprises, truly.  
  
“Idiot.” He muttered. “You don't have to say that in hopes of making me feel less _hideous._ ”  
  
“But you're not hideous. With or without whatever that shit is you put on your face. It's not gonna scare me away. _Can_ you shapeshift? I think not. So we're good.” Akira’s charming laugh after that is contagious. “I mean-- if you could and something was really underneath this then I'd have every right to be terrified.”  
  
“And seeing me like this isn't worse?”  
  
“Not at all. Why would it be? Don't be silly. Come out the covers now?”  
  
Ryo contemplated. Akira crawled under to get closer to Ryo.  
  
He arched a brow. Waiting for an answer.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. “Alright. Alright.”  
  
Akira smiled with victory. Now, just leaving them to lounge on Ryo’s bed.  
  
“Where are you coming from?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Late night tutoring.” Akira said. “In the middle of midterms, gotta do something in-between. Somehow.”  
  
“I know you've been busy. I'm sorry I've been MIA lately… I don't mean to force you to constantly check up on me.”  
  
“I don't mind.” Akira shook his head. “So what if I got exams to take? You're more important.”  
  
Ryo genuinely believed he doesn't deserve his man. If he even _deserved_ to refer to Akira as that alone.  
  
“I'm hung up on a lot of things, and it's driving me insane. I just didn't want to bother you with my troubles.”  
  
“I've noticed somethin’ was up but you know I'd never force anything out of you.” Akira said. “Wanna talk about it?”  
  
Ryo nodded silently. He wants to cry. He's not sure why.

“C’mere, angel.” Akira beckoned, stretching an arm. “Bring it in. C’mon.”  
  
Ryo scooted to lean his head against Akira’s chest. Listening to his soft heartbeat.  
  
“I still miss her.” Ryo murmured. “It's stupid. I know. The only person that has been around me and raised me like a mother is gone and I feel like I am falling apart because of it.”  
  
“There's nothin’ wrong with that.” Akira rubbed Ryo’s back gently, hand reaching Ryo’s shoulder to pull him closer. “It's okay to miss her.”  
  
“Not to sound conceited or like an egoistic _cunt_ but I liked telling myself that I have everything under control. Look at myself and say, you're Ryo Asuka. You've become a teacher and obtained your PhD. You're absolutely astounding and you've accomplished one of the greatest achievements there is. Nothing should stop you. You did this all by yourself. Then I remember that I learned everything I _had_ to know from her and I thought I would be ready to be on my own. I'm old enough. When she comes back that reassurance in my head comes back to tell me that she's proud that I'm doing something _good._ ” The gentle ministrations help Ryo breathe deeply and take a moment. He sighs and shut his eyes. “And then she leaves and I remember the mistakes I made and how I _don't_ got this, I'm still a complete fuck up and I don't have everything under control. I'm lost and she can't always be there to anchor me and tell me everything is going to be okay and she won't be there if I do make mistakes.”  
  
There's silence falling in, and Ryo assumes that Akira is simply just thinking.  
  
“We all make mistakes. Yeah. Sometimes we hate them. But it happens. We fuck up.” Akira agreed. “But you've _got_ this. Even when she wasn't around you always have. You did do this on your own and I know that she's really fucking _stoked_ to see how far you've come. It's gonna be hard sometimes which _sucks_ but then I know nothing's gonna stop you because you're just awesome like that. I see how hard you work.”  
  
“Well partly the reason why I do so much because I want to feel like I could still _achieve_ something.” And it's about his self-worth, as well. That he could go perhaps even years to tell himself that he won't let _drugs_ or his father's passing fuck up his life. Not again. He couldn't afford to let that happen.  
  
“Who said you haven't?” Akira asked as if the answer was clear from the beginning. “People would _die_ to be as successful as you are, so many wish to be in your shoes. No I'm not just gassin’ you up for the money. It's _because_ of how dedicated you are to what you do. I really admire that.”  
  
“You're too kind…” Ryo mumbled. “That means a lot to me, Akira.”  
  
“Just sayin’ it as it is.” Akira gives that lopsided smile and _shit,_ Ryo thinks, he's falling a little bit in love.  
  
“Where's Toodles?”  
  
“She's taking her long hours of napping time.”  
  
Akira didn't have any other plans for the night so they stay on Ryo’s bed, Ryo mentions that he had gotten a tub of ice cream in the freezer and asked Akira if he wanted to share through their snuggling and binging through Netflix.  
  
It must have been _very_ frozen since Ryo tried to stick his spoon inside and it was barely - _not_ at all, making a dent inside the tub.  
  
Their attention on scrolling through movie selections on Ryo’s laptop diverted quickly enough.  
  
Akira laughed. “You seem like you're strugglin’ there.”  
  
“ _Shut up._ Give me a moment.”  
  
Jabbing his spoon into the ice cream vigorously and he wasn't successful in getting a spoonful. “ _Come on._ ” He muttered, “ _Move_!”  
  
He's in the middle of making the spoon _jerk_ and his tank top strap ends up falling down his shoulder exposing a part of his chest.  
  
“Oh dear--” Ryo glanced up at Akira, pausing, “One of my tits popped out--”  
  
Akira wheezed. “What the fuck--” He doubled over, “Okay-- just casually say one of your boobs fell out of your shirt.”  
  
They're both laughing now. Ryo knew he looked ridiculous and yet he was so focused on this _stupid_ ice cream it's like the constant battle with getting the spoon to successfully dig out _one single scoop_ was more important than the more… _accidental_ situation such as the latter.  
  
Akira isn't even blushing or anything considering the fact that he's seen Ryo in the nude multiple times. Now he just snickers, not caring one bit. That does make Ryo feel comfortable.  
  
“I am undeniably struggling here.” Ryo pulled the strap back up to cover himself. He broke out into a fit of giggles. He picks up the spoon to try more. “I didn't expect for that to happen, by the way.”  
  
Akira’s cackling. “Sure, sure. You want me to help?”  
  
“Why won't it go _in_?”  
  
“Are you-- are you just that _weak_?”  
  
“Fuck you. That is not the case.”  
  
Akira tried getting a hand at digging the spoon inside. Ryo arched a brow seeing Akira’s struggle as well. He tapped the spoon against the top and they heard a light _tapping_ noise as if the thing were _ice_ itself.  
  
“What type of _steel_ ice cream is this shit?” Akira ended up bending the spoon in the process, Ryo covered his mouth to hide his laugh. “This shit is like _iron_.”  
  
“I had it in my fridge for a while now and I put off actually _eating_ it until tonight.”  
  
“Congratulations, you just made this a block of ice.”  
  
“We can _melt_ it.” Ryo said. “Gimme a moment. I heard heating up the spoon helps.”  
  
“Putting a spoon in the microwave?”  
  
“ _Relax._ ” Ryo sent Akira a look. He leaves briefly to replace the spoon Akira practically destroyed in his attempts to crack the ice cream, heating up a different spoon to use.  
  
It does manage to work this time. It surprised Akira.  
  
“Voila.” Ryo winked. “The power of life hacks.”  
  
“How'd you figure out how to do this?”  
  
“Found it online somewhere but I can't recall _where_ exactly.”  
  
Sharing a tub of ice cream goes more smoothly. Ryo fed Akira and he smiles when Akira jerks and shouted that he got a brain freeze. He told Akira to eat slower and maybe he wouldn't hurt himself.  
  
“This is the only food I've ever seen you eat at your house.”  
  
“I could _make_ things from time to time.”  
  
“Not to be a _food critic_ and coming from someone who eats junk for a living, don't you think ice cream doesn't count as something healthy to eat when you need to _relax_?”  
  
“Shut up. It's therapeutic.”  
  
“You wonder why Jenny says you're sticks and bones. Maybe it's like all the food goes to that booty instead of everywhere else and that's why it's _too fucking big_.”  
  
“Alright.” Ryo said calmly. “You have a point there. But I have meat on me. Do not let her _torment_ get into your head.”  
  
“You need to eat real food.”  
  
“You've literally finished _half_ of this. You are one to talk.”

“I'm certified.” Akira’s talking out of his ass but Ryo knew questioning it would mean this idiot would say anything to prove his point. Certified to eat something that is considered as junk, a dessert, and not actual food.  
  
Akira does finish the majority of the tub before Ryo snatched it away saying no more. He needed some for _himself_ and it's best if Ryo saved a little for the time being.  
  
“Akira?” Ryo walked in the room to see Akira setting his laptop aside. Just checking stuff on his phone and texting.  
  
“Yo!”  
  
“You don't-- you don't have to _leave_ tonight if you don't want to.”  
  
“I was just planning to study some more when I get home but it's--” Akira clicked his tongue, “It's way too late for that, I'll probably just end up sleeping on it.”  
  
“If it's important you should go…”  
  
“Nah. Wanna stay with you instead. If you mind? Promise I won't be _less_ annoying, though.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Of course.”  
  
“You don't have busy plans for tonight, right?”  
  
“Was just planning on taking my bath and then relaxing.”

“That's it?”  
  
“I worked on what I need to do ahead of time to put off any extra stress.” Ryo said. It's for the better. “Would you like to come with me?”  
  
Akira kept scrolling on his phone, he choked on nothing. “R-Really?”  
  
“Yes, silly.”  
  
“I'm gonna need an extra pair--”  
  
“Don't worry, I'll lend you one.” Ryo outstretched a hand. “Come, darling.”  
  
Akira stood up. Taking Ryo’s hand.  
  
Ryo’s bathtub was big enough for two people. He was planning on taking a bubble bath tonight. Ryo sat on one end while Akira sat on the other.  
  
The rim of the tub is filled with nothing but suds. Suds everywhere. Akira said it felt _awkward_ sitting in a tub and his discomfort showed which was adorable. But he was slowly becoming used to it.  
  
“You didn't tell me you got the tattoo of the other wing.” Ryo examined it. It suited Akira, a lot. They looked as if they were _real_ , very exalted. It's done as perfect as the other wing that healed on his upper back and right arm.  
  
“It was a couple days ago. This one's gonna take time to heal.” Akira said with a smile. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Of course. It's lovely.”  
  
“Thanks. I was planning on tellin’ ya but it got so busy with finals.”  
  
Ryo remembered about that. “How's school?” He asked. His routine doesn't change. He brought a wine glass and a bottle with him. Akira didn't want any, so Ryo guesses it's more for himself. Taking sips here and there.  
  
“It's kinda tough.” Akira said. “Miki has been hounding me to study as much as I can because it's important that I _pass_ these exams.”  
  
“Is that working out for you?”  
  
“Truth be told, it ain't doing much.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don't really tell anyone this aside from Miki,” Akira laughed nervously, “But it's hard for me to concentrate on schoolwork in general. I have learning disabilities. I'm grateful it hasn't held me _back_ from all the other kids since I work my way around at my own pace, but it's why I just can't really fucking _focus_ \-- you know?”  
  
Ryo listened attentively. Akira hasn't told him this, either. But that's alright. He wasn't expecting Akira to tell Ryo anything personal he's not comfortable with sharing either. Akira didn't like when people judged. Ryo wasn't judging.  
  
“Then you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It isn't your fault for any difficulties that may interfere with your learning.”  
  
“I know but I just wanna make Miki proud. She's like my sister. My parents used to hound me for getting bad grades and think it's because I don't _care_ or I'm goofing off.” Akira rested both hands on either side of the tub. His long legs are reaching Ryo’s side. While Ryo’s are brought up to his chest.  
  
“How do you feel?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“I try to care. I _want_ to. It's not as worse as before where I would think I did good on an exam that requires a shit load of studying then see I got another _F_ only to boast that I studied for a good five minutes.” Akira snickered at the last part, causing Ryo to laugh.  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“Past me was a dumbass. Obviously, that doesn't help. So I'm going to tutoring and trying to make study habits on my own that will _help_ me, for once. If I manage to do average I would be so fucking happy.”  
  
“I know you can do it. You're determined.” Ryo encouraged. “Trust me, the students I teach have academics that are _far_ worse. You couldn't ever be like that. With the amount of times they skip school and take all these recovery classes, not even my make up work can save their GPA. I'm not allowed to discuss this with my co-workers.”  
  
“Oh, man.” Akira chuckled. “How I was back in high school is a different story. I just managed to make it out by the skin of my teeth.”  
  
“May the devil help those children.” Ryo raised his glass. “Do they _need_ it.”  
  
Akira laughed. “As long as they have you they'll be alright.”  
  
“I'm just one person.”  
  
“Yeah, you are, but you'll keep ‘em on track. They listen to you because they love you to death.”  
  
Ryo set his glass cup aside. “I just don't… want them to follow the mindsets and go through the peer pressure that leads them to do anything stupid. They don't deserve that. They deserve a better future. You know how they always say, don't do drugs. Don't have sex. Don't _drink_. Ironic coming from me.”  
  
“C’mere.” Akira murmured. “Can I wash you?”  
  
Ryo pushed his back off the edge. “Of course you can.”  
  
“Can I also soap your tits?”  
  
_So immature. Fool._ Ryo shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”  
  
Akira beamed. “ _Wahey_!”  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. Typical. He put his back to Akira’s chest allowing Akira to wash his hair first. Playing with his wet, blond locks. Having idle conversation with each other.  
  
The sponge finds Ryo’s chest to wash them next. Ryo sits there patiently. Hiding the slight irritableness he feels at the fondling.  
  
“Are you having… _fun_ , over there?”  
  
“Hell yeah I am.”  
  
Akira can have his graceful period of soaping them. He earned it, anyway. So Ryo lets him. Even if Akira acts as if they were the most fascinating thing to exist and has seen them hundreds of times.  
  
“My turn.” Ryo turned around.  
  
“Aw man, already?”  
  
“Oh, hush. There's plenty of other chances you'll have time to.”  
  
Ryo ignored Akira’s pouting, washing his hair next and dripping water and suds on the rest of his body to lather it all around. Before rinsing. Repeating the motions with the sponge.  
  
He wished he could do this with Akira more often. If Akira could stay more often. It's like Akira lived here, he knew his way around and raided his fridge then complained about there being no food. Sometimes getting groceries _just_ to whip something up for them both. Often it was pasta.  
  
If Ryo allowed it he would sleep over and stay the night. Be up during ungodly hours watching documentaries on more conspiracy theories. On second thought, Ryo did want a relationship with Akira.  
  
This doesn't sound too bad. Not bad at all. Ryo wouldn't mind. _Maybe._ Just maybe.  
  
“Your hands are like magic.” Akira hummed, breaking Ryo’s train of thought. “I'd be asking you to wash my hair for me if we keep doing this.”  
  
“I can imagine the flakes of dandruff built in your scalp from neglecting it.”  
  
“It doesn't _itch_ that much.”  
  
“Washing your hair frequently is important, Akira.”  
  
“They say showering in general is. But sometimes we're just way too fucking lazy. Sue me.”  
  
“I hope you're showering.”  
  
“Heh. So what shampoo do you use? Smells great.” Akira changed the subject.  
  
“Cinnamon.” Ryo chose not to question it. “All of my bathing products are scented.”  
  
“Way too expensive for me.”  
  
“Including _Axe_?”  
  
“Not Axe. That's the only exception.”  
  
“Frat boy.” Ryo lowered to sit down once more from being up on his knees. “I'm going to give you a beard.”  
  
“What? I'm already--”  
  
“A bubble beard.” Ryo picked up the suds to form in his hands. “Hold still.”  
  
Akira barely could hold still while Ryo attached the suds to Akira’s face. His cheeks. Then his jaw.  
  
“It tickles.” Akira giggled.  
  
“Don't ruin it, nincompoop. This is my greatest creation.” Ryo ordered stoically. Akira's shifting and squirming does _not_ help.  
  
“Hehe, I can't believe you're givin’ me a fuckin’ bubble beard.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “I can't see why not!”  
  
“ _You_ of all people.”  
  
“Don't move. Okay?”  
  
“I can't make any promises. It tickles too much.”  
  
Stifling giggles Ryo reprimanded Akira with a swat on the arm to get him to stop moving. It doesn't matter, though. The suds stick to Akira’s face and hangs far below his jaw.  
  
“How do I look?”  
  
Ryo examined Akira’s expression. “Santa Clause.” He said. They both snort loudly.  
  
“ _Awesome._ I feel like a Viking, actually.” Akira said before he imitated one _terribly_ but ridiculously hilarious.  
  
Ryo reached for his wine glass to pick it up and sip a little more. Smiling graciously. Akira pulled Ryo back to him. Thinking he was going to go away.  
  
“Remember when I said I was gonna take you somewhere?”  
  
Glass brought to his lips, Ryo hummed. Waiting for Akira to continue on.  
  
“I thought of a place.”  
  
Ryo perked up. He thought that Akira would forget about that.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Can't tell ya.” Akira leaned in to kiss Ryo’s cheek. Ryo shut an eye, pushing his bottom lip out stubbornly flinching at the sweet gesture.  
  
“And why _not_?”  
  
“‘Cause it's a surprise.”  
  
Ryo turned around to meet Akira’s good-natured expression.  
  
“Now I am already impatient.” He said. Perhaps a kiss or two can do the trick, Ryo leaning in to kiss Akira sweetly.  
  
“Mmm,” Akira hummed pulling apart, “Say what you want but I'm not sayin’ shit. Been planning on this for weeks.”  
  
“Must be important.”  
  
“If it's another date, then yeah.”  
  
“Is it somewhere that I happen to know _of_?” Ryo’s free hand snuck over Akira’s shoulder.  
  
“Maybe.” Akira worked light kisses down Ryo’s neck. Ryo wasn't expecting him to blow a couple raspberries that makes him jump and laugh since they awfully _tickled_ so much. The strong hands on his waist hold him back. Midst the whole ordeal Akira’s bubble beard becomes ruined and washed off.  
  
“Drop more hints.” Ryo shoved Akira back, “I-- _stop it--_ I would like to _know_.”  
  
“I can't tell you!” Akira exclaimed. “That's the fuckin’ point of a surprise. I ain't gonna tell you or it'll ruin it.”  
  
“Have we talked about it?” Ryo prodded on. Akira keeps on kissing his neck but Ryo pretended that he wasn't in the mood.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Recently.”  
  
“That would be nearly last month.”  
  
“Damn. You really wanna know, don't you?” Akira raised his head, smiling. “What's it gonna take?”  
  
“For you to tell me?”  
  
“I wasn't even planning on letting you know but I just couldn't help myself.”  
  
“Please?” Ryo asked quietly, pleading. That should do the trick.  
  
“Maybe I'll tell ya on one condition.”  
  
“What?” Ryo set the finished glass aside.  
  
Akira smirked. “Maybe if you sit on my face again you'll find out.”  
  
Ryo splashed him with water. “ _Akira._ ” He glared, speaking hotly. “It's just one thing after the other with you isn't it?”  
  
Akira laughed boisterously. “Nice try! But it was worth a shot.”  
  
Ryo stood up to pick up his glass and bottle. “We've been in here long enough.” He said, getting out of the bathtub.  
  
Akira’s scrambling out, pulling the cover to the drain and making a mess of the floor to follow after Ryo.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“Akira?”  
  
It's quiet. Other than the sound of their steady breathing. After a couple hours or so that breezed past of making love and snuggling under the covers.  
  
Fingers are tugging and playing with Ryo’s bra strap.  
  
“Hm?” He hears Akira say above him. Ryo’s head resting on Akira’s chest. He's warm. Ryo feels warm, too. Every other part of his body. Just from being close to Akira. He liked this. A little too much. It's hard not to.  
  
“Have you ever been in love?” Ryo blurted the question. He felt embarrassed and he doesn't know why.  
  
“Nah.” Akira’s chest vibrates with laughter. The tufts of hairs on it tickled Ryo’s cheek. He had an urge to trace circles around Akira’s chest. The windows to Ryo’s bedroom is open. Letting in the warm breeze.  
  
“What made you ask that?”  
  
“It's-- just something I pondered on. I talked to Miki sometime ago about things.”  
  
“You guys talk way too much these days, huh?”  
  
“She's a dear friend of mine. Don't worry, she hasn't soiled me just yet.”  
  
“I have a hard time believin’ that.” Akira said warily. “Have you?”  
  
Ryo glanced up at Akira and noticed he was staring down at him. Ryo blushed. Averting his gaze.  
  
“No. No I haven't.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Akira rubbed Ryo’s back. “It's nothin’, babe.”  
  
Ryo feels his eyes fluttering shut at Akira’s soft ministrations. The soft circles into his bare back, sparks of warmth igniting along his cool skin. It was comforting. This was comforting. Akira staying the night was a rarity. As these moments came along. They were memorable.  
  
“Call me that again.” Ryo whispered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“‘Course, baby.”  
  
Butterflies are in Ryo’s stomach. Lots of them. But they're pleasing. Even if they make his heart pound and his cheeks redden.  
  
“Are you sure you're going to stay?”  
  
“Not goin’ anywhere.” Akira slurred. His hand finding Ryo’s hair to thread through them. It felt nice. Ryo melting under the touch. Akira’s always so gentle. Whenever Akira kisses him. Whenever he touched Ryo. Whenever Akira made love to him and his lips and hands roamed, leaving every part of his body untouched. His beautiful eyes are tender, and he's always patient. Ryo calls out his name without abandon and it all becomes so emotional he realizes that sometimes there are tears in his eyes, not only because of how _good_ it felt when Akira loved on him.  
  
It becomes more than that. More than the touching and the loving. More than it both.  
  
Akira’s too good for him. And yet Ryo’s falling. He's falling slowly.  
  
“I'm glad…” Ryo said softly. He listened to Akira’s heartbeat. Not wanting to move. He appreciated staying like this. Now that they were sated. Basking in their afterglow.

* * *

  
  
  
Akira took them into the city.  
  
He hasn't told Ryo yet where exactly they were going. Just exploring from place to place and visiting the local, popular attractions.  
  
Little things were making Ryo on edge. At how often they held hands. The way Akira tended to grin at him and give subtle gestures of physical affection. Akira was generally a physically affectionate person. His heart hammered in his ribcage.  
  
He's not going insane, there wasn't anything wrong with him. This is natural.  
  
_First love._ He thinks about Miki's words. This is how a _first love_ feels like? But he's not even sure if Akira _is_ his first love. Before, this wasn't as nearly nerve wracking to go on dates and act like they were a couple. Now that Akira was his suitor it was flustering.    
  
Ryo wasn't _used_ to _this_. Accepting that what was between them was real and beyond pretending or being hesitant around each other’s true feelings. They were _dating…_ perhaps, weren't they?  
  
He caught Akira sending glares at anyone who tried to talk to Ryo while they strolled across the city. Throwing an arm around Ryo’s to take him away while sending a look back at them.  
  
Sometimes Ryo wasn't aware someone was cat calling or hitting on him since he was on his phone only to see Akira glaring daggers in another direction. Probably scaring the person off and making them run away.  
  
Ryo was polite. He hasn't minded if strangers wanted to talk to him. Surely it wasn't _uncommon_ in crowded, public areas. It happened all the time. Akira just gave off an intimidating aura wherever he went, his slightly bowlegged walk and hands shoved into his pockets, and if he wasn't around Ryo it may have given strangers the impression that he was available and _single_.  
  
He's like an angry bulldog that growls at anyone who dared to come near their owner. Ryo found it adorable. Pretending he didn't mind the way Akira pulled him closer and would refuse to keep his hands off Ryo, looking as if he was about to cap someone for even looking Ryo’s way.  
  
Akira had a bad way of hiding his envy.  
  
“Is there something the matter?” Ryo asked casually.  
  
“Nothin’ baby. Jus’ keep walkin’.” Akira said assuringly. His sneaking glances around them makes Ryo giggle.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Are you jealous of other people talking to me?”  
  
Akira coughed. “ _Pssh_.” He bluffed. “Nah-- you know-- just don't want anyone gettin’ the wrong ideas.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“When you sit there lookin’ cute other people might start thinkin’ shit.”  
  
He supposed he does stand out today. Wearing a blue maxi dress with a slit at the side and strappy sandals.  
  
“You are jealous.”  
  
Akira grumbled under his breath. He blushed madly and Ryo laughed.  
  
“With how you have me in a tight hold I assure you people will know well enough that I'm taken by a certain angry puppy.”  
  
“They _better_.” Akira scowled.  
  
Ryo would feel the exact same way. His man looked _fine_. Wearing a sleeveless hoodie and a tank top, baggy jeans with fresh sneakers. A baseball cap placed on his messy hair.  
  
If Ryo was a stranger without a doubt he'd want to corner Akira and jump him. But he tries not to ogle too much. He's so close to Akira he can smell his cologne and _fuck_ this was incredibly difficult.  
  
“Okay, we're almost here.” Akira put his hands over Ryo’s eyes. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Ryo complied. After hours of walking he thought they were just idly taking a romantic stroll and not headed to anywhere in particular.  
  
“Where are we?”  
  
“You'll see, you'll see.”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said in a complaint tone. “If this is some kind of--”  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then _relax.”_  
  
That doesn't stop Ryo from guessing, Akira makes them walk for a good several minutes. Turning down all of Ryo’s guesses. Until they halt to a stop.  
  
“We're here.” Akira said. “Wait. Don't open your eyes yet.” He removed his hands from Ryo’s eyes.  
  
“Alright. Now you can open ‘em.”  
  
Ryo does. His eyes fall on the blue text of the storefront in fancy, lit up letters and the logo included a _bear_ in between the text.  
  
He's almost forgotten he talked about wanting to go to build a bear, but here they were.  
  
“We drove all the way into the city for this…?”  
  
“I said I'd take you here.” Akira said with a warm smile.  
  
“You didn't…” Ryo awed softly.  
  
“Yeah, I did. Let's go.” Akira took Ryo’s hand.  
  
Inside the lights are dimmed. Making the area a shade of both yellow and orange mixed. Ryo expected mostly children to be here with their families, and he was right.

Ryo felt lost. So he decided he was going to follow Akira wherever he went instead of wandering off. There's stuffed animals on display, _everywhere._  
  
Children are screaming with delight. Smiles on their faces. Even the adults are pleased to be here. This looked like a nightmare because Ryo had no idea what to do.  
  
For Akira he's probably reliving his childhood dream. Akira squeezed Ryo’s hand assuringly to ease Ryo’s nerves. It's a shame he hasn't heard of this place. Or he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong or _deserve_ to even _be_ here. Embarrassed already that people are probably wondering what a guy like Akira who again, looks like he can break heads with his two hands, was doing with someone as unclouded as Ryo in a kiddie place like this.  
  
He supposed he should feel _comfortable_ at the other adults or teens that are loitering and choosing bears to pick out and dress here and there. The employees seemingly friendly and high in their spirits. Ryo’s eyes are glimmering.  
  
“Have you decided on what kinda animal you want?” Akira asked. Ryo jumped at Akira’s voice. Spacing out completely. He had to stop doing that.  
  
“I--” Ryo spoke timidly, “I'm not quite sure.”  
  
“There's plenty. You can choose any that you like.”  
  
There was an array of teddy bears and Ryo decided he should get one of _those_ things. He never really acknowledged toys and stuffed animals as a kid. His father didn't get him any, since he thought Ryo would never care about those stuff. Jenny supposed since Ryo never said that he _liked_ kids’ toys she never bothered to give him one either.  
  
The people he grew up with - Catholic schools and all - frowned upon anything to be considered immature. So Ryo pretended he was never curious about them..  
  
“Do you like any?” Ryo asked.  
  
“This is all about you. If you like one, take ‘em.” Akira encouraged.  
  
Then that was… bound to be a difficult task. He asked Akira for each one he picked out from the bunch. Akira gave his opinions on them, but in the end he urged Ryo to settle on which ever teddy bear he wished.  
  
All of them Ryo liked. He supposed. They weren't awful or anything. They were cute. Ryo found the white teddy bears especially to stand out, however. Realizing that maybe he wanted this one. He told Akira, picking the flat, but soft bear out the bin. _Lil Coconut Cub_ is what was displayed on top of the aisle of bins.  
  
“This one reminds me of Toodles.”  
  
“It's cute.” Akira took it from Ryo to hold it briefly. He talks for the bear in a tiny voice, and it makes Ryo laugh.

“Are you not going to get one for yourself?”  
  
“Nah. I wanna walk along with you when you get your first bear, is all.” Akira said. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Slightly excited.”  
  
“Only a little?”  
  
“I'm also a bit nervous. I have not done this before.” Ryo admitted. He holds the bear when they head over to get it stuffed. “This is my first stuffed animal.”  
  
“You mean, like, _ever_?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ. I'm concerned for the life you live.”  
  
“I'm sure not _everyone_ had.”  
  
“I _know_ but-- I was thinking this whole time you must have had a _couple_!”  
  
“Well I _apologize_ for not taking any interest until now.” Ryo felt like that's all he _could_ say with a snort. Akira really must take this seriously.  
  
The employee was a kind lady who asked Ryo to do a couple silly things like jump on one foot, then the other, clap his hands, and twirl around a few times like a ballerina. Shake one of his arms in the air three times high and down low. He glanced at Akira often genuinely confused as to _what_ he was doing. Akira snorted and tells Ryo to keep going. A fond smile splayed on his lips. Ryo wanted to crawl in a hole and die certainly. This is so childish and _yet_ a part of him yearned to enjoy this more than he should.  
  
Ryo had to pick up his dress so he didn't trip over it while following her orders. The employee taking Ryo’s bear to free up his hands. Lastly, Ryo was told to put his hands on his chest and make a wish. _For this thing to be over already._ He thinks stubbornly. To make him feel better, Akira joined him and did the same even though he wasn't getting a bear for himself.  
  
Lastly, Ryo pressed a kiss to the small heart he took out of the bin shaped like a heart, attached to the stuffing machine to place inside the bear. Akira snapped pictures of him and recording him, the lady was laughing at them while Ryo was definitely _not_ on board with it. Though he ignored Akira with a glare and allowed the fool to do what he wanted.  
  
Ryo had a blush on his face, embarrassed and reluctant.  
  
“This is _so_ ridiculous.” He muttered under his breath to Akira so the lady couldn't hear. Akira’s snickering.  
  
“Lighten up a little, would ya? It's fun!”  
  
“Was this even necessary?”  
  
“It sure fuckin’ is. It was for me.”  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. The lady took over getting the bear stuffed. Akira and Ryo waited patiently. Akira making small talk with the employee and they make fun of how Ryo felt so anxious to be here. His cheeks reddening at their teasing and joking.  
  
The lady had asked Ryo what he wanted to name to bear so she could write it down. Ryo thought about it for a moment. Before he decided on _Lucy._ He supposed why not. It was the first name to come to mind.  
  
They had to put the bears under miniature _fans_ just to have them dry and soften more, before going through the tedious task of processing their information in the computers about their bears and personal stuff. When that was over with, Ryo dragged Akira to get clothes for Lucy.  
  
“We actually don't have to do this.” Akira mentioned. “When I got mine I just left him how he was and walked out.”  
  
“I refuse to leave here until Lucy is properly dressed and not _bare naked_.”  
  
“She's a bear.”  
  
“Stuffed animals can wear clothing too.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since _now._ ”  
  
“There's a million fucking clothes to choose from. Look at this!” Akira gestured to the _plethora_ of tiny clothing displayed on a dozen racks pinned to the wall hanged up by plastic hangers. “We're gonna take a _hundred_ years makin’ her look pretty.”  
  
“This is all about me, is it _not_?”  
  
“I mean-- _yeah_ \--”  
  
“So if I want to choose clothes it's my decision and it isn't _yours_ so _deal_ with it.”  
  
Akira sulked. They get into banter on what Lucy should wear and what would look good on her. Ryo flatly stated that some of them were downright atrocious and didn't want to put her in something that wasn't cute. Akira saying that a shirt or something would do and not make her look like Kylie Jenner. Arguing for what seemed to be like half an hour before settling with a plain blue, plaid dress with a white shirt and sleeves attached beneath. Ryo got a hat and a bow to place on her head. Akira groaned when Ryo said she needed shoes too.  
  
Akira picked up a pair of black clogs to make Lucy wear. Ryo putting on the complete outfit on her to see how it looks for himself. He likes it.  
  
There were boxes to place the finished bears inside, however Ryo preferred to just hold Lucy instead of carrying her around in one.  
  
They get grub down at a couple food trucks parked nearby. Stopping by one of them. Akira stops by a convenience store to get them a six pack before they walk together along a bridge, since no one was there - turning to sit down on the ground.  
  
Akira wanted to get a nice view. Being in the heart of the city meant towering buildings and blocked the greatest of views of what was outside it all. He said the  night time is where the city lights were the most prettiest.  
  
“Why did you name her Lucy?” Akira asked.  
  
“Why did I name her Lucy?” Ryo repeated Akira’s question, “It's a nickname.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Lucifer.”  
  
Akira narrowed his eyes. “ _What the fuck?_ ”  
  
“Is it baffling to you?”  
  
“Who names their stuffed bear _Lucifer_?”  
  
“To clarify, I did not name her _Lucifer_ but shortened it to simply _Lucy_.”  
  
“No you _ain't_. Name it something _less_ terrifying.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“Why the fuck would you name it that?!”  
  
“I thought why not?” Ryo shrugged. Said stuffed animal sits in Ryo’s lap while he ate the salad from the aluminium container he held in front of him.  
  
“I didn't have the audacity to name my stuffed animal _Racecar_.” Ryo shot back.  
  
“I changed it to Sugarpuff.”  
  
“Correction. It was Miki's suggestion. Not _yours._ As if you can ever come up with a suitable or appropriate name.”  
  
“Touchè. But his name is not _Racecar_ anymore. Okay?”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Isn't she adorable?” He was referring to Lucy. “She kind of looks like Dorothy.”  
  
“Wizard of Oz?”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo didn't mean to gush a little. But he was proud of his work in making Lucy. He had fun.  
  
Akira sighed. “Yeah. She's a cute little thing. Too bad she had to be named _Satan._  But it's your teddy bear. It ain't mine.”  
  
“Exactly. I'm going to take very good care of her.” Ryo smiled a little. Looking at Akira. His usual grumbling and the knitting of his eyebrows. Such an angry puppy. Putting on a tough face but would grow soft around Ryo in a heartbeat.  
  
Akira noticed Ryo was looking at him. “Hell you lookin’ at?”  
  
Ryo shakes his head. “Nothing.”  
  
“What? You think I'm jealous you got a cute teddy bear to hold around while I'm over here missin’ my own?”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo whispered. He tapped his bottom lip. Beckoning for Akira to come forward.  
  
Akira gets the memo. He blushed a little. Scooting closer and leaning in to kiss Ryo on the lips.  
  
Ryo wanted to smile at how flustered Akira’s become when they parted.  
  
“Are you wearing Coca-Cola chapstick?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“It--it tastes sweet.”  
  
“Would you like to taste it again?”  
  
Akira’s arms return around Ryo’s waist. While Ryo keeps his hold on Lucy.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They kiss once more. Ryo had been wanting to do so all day. Practically sighing into Akira’s mouth. He holds Lucy tighter feeling the tongue swipe at his bottom lip to taste Ryo’s lips and Ryo felt warm all over.  
  
He laughs. Not wanting their kisses to become anymore intimate than chaste.  
  
“Akira-- Lucy is watching.” He gasped a little in between their tender kisses exchanged.  
  
“Then let her watch. She's sure as Hell enjoyin’ it.  
  
“No.” Ryo pushed Akira away lightly by his chest. Akira licked his lips and Ryo laughed again.  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo said. “For taking me there. I had a nice time with you.”  
  
“‘S no problem, angel.” Akira grinned. “You think she and Toodles would make good friends?”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Ryo answered. “I'm sure Toodles would love having stuffed animals around.”  
  
Akira bit into his sandwich. “Make sure she doesn't turn into a chew toy.”  
  
“I think Toodles will grow fond of her.”  
  
“If she doesn't rip the poor thing into shreds if she's hungry. Tako did that to Sugarpuff and now he's been missing an ear ever since. Don't ask how he did it.”  
  
“Oh.” Ryo grimaced slightly. “That's terrible.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They finish their food before getting to opening the cans of beers to drink and get a little buzzed up as a treat they've earned, from all that walking around.  
  
“Do you still have your stuffed rabbit with you? I've never seen it in your home.” Ryo asked after a while.  
  
“You kiddin’? I wouldn't bring him with me or I'll be endlessly teased to death for still havin’ one. I had to let him go. He's at my parents’ house. Back at home. Like, real home.”  
  
Ryo’s interest piqued. “You're never too old, you know.”  
  
“Yeah. But they'd never let me live it down. I didn't give it away or trash it, though.”  
  
“What did you do with it?”  
  
“Left him in my room. He's still there along with my old action figures and Lightning McQueen poster.” Akira laughed nervously. “Yeah I just admitted I was into toys _hardcore_ when I was a kid, maybe a teenager too. And I have a Lightning McQueen poster. That's actually-- _really_ embarrassing that I told you that and I have no idea why I said that out loud.”  
  
The name wasn't ringing any bells. Ryo nodded slowly. “Who is--” He was going to regret asking this, but he does anyway, “Who is Lightning McQueen?”  
  
Akira looked at him as if he's grown two heads. “I'm breaking up with you.”  
  
“Okay, you have me perplexed.”  
  
“ _You don't know who Lightning McQueen is?!”_  
  
“ _Simmer down._ ” Ryo hissed. “Are you trying to draw attention to us? No need to _shout_!”  
  
“Are you serious? Are you really serious?”  
  
“You mentioned a _poster_ \-- so is he maybe like a celebrity?”  
  
Akira cackled madly and hunched over with a wheezing _“Ha!”_ clapping his hands and Ryo finds himself genuinely confused. Had he asked something wrong?  
  
“I'm fucking _crying,_ boy--”  
  
“But you're completely fine.”  
  
“ _Yo._ ” Akira breathed out. He's wiping actual tears from his eyes. Ryo frowned. “You don't know? Have you seen _Cars?_ ”  
  
“Of course I have seen _cars_ we drive them and I see them on the street everyday.”  
  
As if Akira’s laughing fit couldn't grow anymore worse than that. It's his high pitched cackling that irritates Ryo since he was sincerely in the _dark_ here and doesn't know what this idiot is laughing his socks off about.  
  
“I'm talking about the movie.”  
  
“There's-- There's a _movie_?”  
  
“Yeah. It's about cars. Literally cars. But you'll understand if you watch it. You have to watch it with me. Does it ring a bell?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Lightning McQueen is the main character. The red one. Remember? _Kachow_!”  
  
“I thought you were referring to a celebrity crush.”  
  
“No! That would be weird because it's like saying I would wanna fuck a _car_.”  
  
Ryo didn't mean to laugh out loud at that. Akira did as well. Uncaring of the people that had passed by them on the bridge and gave certain looks through their banter. They drank a beer or two, but who cares. Ryo can feel himself loosen up already.  
  
“I've only seen some movies as a kid.”  
  
“You just made me embarrass myself again just to make you remember a movie you've never seen.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “I'm sorry.” He wasn't sorry. “You said _kachow_ \--”  
  
_“Shut up._ He was my _role model_. Okay?”  
  
“I'll agree to watch the movie with you.”  
  
“I'll force you anyway. You have _no_ say in my decision. Not one.”  
  
“Alright.” Ryo understood. Akira was blushing now.  
  
“Why did I even tell you that?” He muttered.  
  
“You're so adorable, darling.”  
  
“No I'm not. Don't wanna be called _adorable_.”  
  
“Fine. How about I call you hard boiled?”  
  
Akira blinked. “What's that?”  
  
“It's nineteen twenties language for a strong fellow.” Ryo said.  
  
“I actually… don't mind that.”  
  
“What if I told you you were a hard boiled egg?”  
  
“Did you just call me an _egg_?”  
  
Ryo smiled without saying anything. Having obtained knowledge of various periods throughout history was incredibly helpful and came in handy.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Ryo doesn't reply. Akira glared at him.  
  
“Ryo!”  
  
Ryo gave in. “Okay. I’ll tell you. Have you heard of the roaring twenties?”  
  
“Of course I did. The Harlem Renaissance is one of my favorite times in history ‘cause it gave birth to awesome Jazz music.”  
  
“You know your stuff. So you do know that they adapted their own language in the twenties to often communicate with each other. So _egg_ , by the way? Just means a man. Perhaps also one that lives a wealthy lifestyle.”  
  
“What other type ‘a talk did they have?”  
  
“You were called a _cake eater_ if you were a ladies man. If you liked to hit on women frequently, you were called a drugstore cowboy.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that's definitely me.” Akira joked. “Ain't that right, Lucy?”  
  
“Don't you dare try to flirt with my teddy bear.” Ryo said defensively. “She's off limits.”  
  
“I think she's clearly into me and wants me to make a move first.” Akira’s attention diverted back to Lucy. “Don't mind him. How's it going, shorty?”  
  
Ryo threw his head back and laughed. He protectively moved his Teddy Bear away from Akira.  
  
“ _Shorty_?”  
  
“This is how you pick up the dames on the streets.”  
  
“Not a chance.” Ryo said. “She's not into you. Face the cold hard truth.”  
  
“Way to blow my confidence.” Akira said irritably. “Hey, Lucy. There's something I wanna ask Ryo. But I'm a little too shy to do it. No. I'm really nervous actually.”  
  
Ryo slowly set Lucy back on his lap.  
  
He wanted to ask Akira what he was doing, talking to Lucy as if she was a real person. But he stayed quiet. His heart began to race.  
  
“I was waitin’ until after our date. I think now is the right time. I know it's been rough for him. And I've been trying my best to stick around and make 'im happy. It's been weeks and I don't think I can wait any longer. Figured I'd tell you.” Akira refused to look at Ryo, keeping his eyes on Lucy instead. Ryo silently anticipated his next words.  
  
Akira was _so_ ridiculous, and Ryo keeps falling for him.  
  
Akira paused. He glanced up at Ryo once, with fondness that makes Ryo's heart pound faster. Then his eyes remain firmly locked on Lucy.  
  
“I wanna make Ryo move in with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mgs snake voice]: bet you didn't see that coming, huh? :)
> 
> Always down to chat on social media or talk about anything ET down over here. See y'all soon! ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	14. Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s quiet. It does give Akira every reason to keep rambling on, as silence would do no good.
> 
> “What's that?” He asked Lucy. “You think it's best if I hear Ryo’s answer and what he thinks? I think that's a good idea too.” Akira smiled.
> 
> Ryo shook his head a little. Akira met his gaze. Noticing the astonishment tracing Ryo’s features.
> 
> “She can't talk back, fool.” Ryo whispered. “You can't tell Lucy to tell you that I said yes, can you?”
> 
> Akira couldn't be any more happier. “So-- you--” He licked his lips, “You wanna move in with me?”
> 
> “Would have given you a more forward answer if you asked me directly.”
> 
> “Shit.” Akira grinned. Ryo smiled shyly, a blush dusting his cheeks. “You hear that, Lucy? He wants to move in with me!”
> 
> “I sincerely thought that you wouldn't have ever wanted to ask me, or-- think about it in the least.” Ryo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so awesome and keeping me motivated. I'm excited to enter a more domestic part of their lives, please enjoy. ❤
> 
> Oh yeah, there's explicit sexual content that goes on here so if you'd like to skip the freaky deaky start from here **CTRL + F** _"Enlighten me.”_ skip down to _"Akira laughed, picking up his baseball cap on the ground. Ryo bent down to reach for his bag set on the floor."_
> 
> Alright let's get into it.

The world seems to continue moving fast around Akira. His ears are ringing and his heart pounds with every word that he spoke.  
  
“I wanna make Ryo move in with me.” He said. Though he wasn't done yet. He had much more to say. Not sparing Ryo another glance. Nervousness is built up inside him thinking about Ryo’s opinion on his crazy idea.  
  
“I've been looking and shit, I guess, found a place that ain't too far. Now we could be closer. Ryo lives far away and since he's so busy we can't see each other so much. I knew I was gonna have to improvise, or whatever at _some_ point.” Akira laughed a little. “I've been doing a _fuck ton_ of planning for the past few weeks. So much. More than I've ever done. Never been this passionate about anything. It made me even put off shit with school for a lil bit ‘cause I _had_ to make sure our date went perfectly, give him a good time.”  
  
Ryo’s quiet. It does give Akira every reason to keep rambling on, as silence would do no good.  
  
“What's that?” He asked Lucy. “You think it's best if I hear Ryo’s answer and what he thinks? I think that's a good idea too.” Akira smiled.  
  
Ryo shook his head a little. Akira met his gaze. Noticing the astonishment tracing Ryo’s features.  
  
“She can't talk back, fool.” Ryo whispered. “You can't tell Lucy to tell _you_ that I said yes, can you?”  
  
Akira couldn't be any more happier. “So-- you--” He licked his lips, “You wanna move in with me?”  
  
“Would have given you a more forward answer if you asked me directly.”  
  
“Shit.” Akira grinned. Ryo smiled shyly, a blush dusting his cheeks. “You hear that, Lucy? He wants to move in with me!”  
  
“I sincerely thought that you wouldn't have ever wanted to ask me, or-- think about it in the least.” Ryo said.  
  
“I've been thinking about us. Getting our own place. Doing what actual couples do. It's worth a shot, right?” Akira deflates, “Or-- it's okay if you ain't ready and need some time to think about it! It's all cool. It's not like we're in a rush or anything--”  
  
“No, no!” Ryo shook his head, “It's-- it's start. Please don't misunderstand. I want to. I want to move in with you. Don't fret, darling.”  
  
Akira sighed in relief. “Really?”  
  
“It's my first time.”  
  
“It's new for me too. Being the one to _ask_ , that is. Took some advice and some balls obviously.”  
  
That makes Ryo laugh. Akira does feel better about letting that all out.  
  
“I've been thinking about it too. You and I.” Ryo said in reply.  
  
“You know that it's no pressure.” Akira told Ryo gently. “Like if we're movin’ too fast or anything, you could always let me know if I gotta chill out and take it down a notch. I don't know shit.”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said, tranquilizing to Akira’s nerves. “I want to be closer to you. I want us to be together. To be a couple.”  
  
“Isn't that what we already are?” Akira questioned. “Or is this just a deal breaker?”  
  
“However you would like to interpret it.” Ryo smiled.  
  
After finishing through their six pack and discarding the rest of their trash, they stood in front of the bridge. Arms hanging over the rail.  
  
“Man, I love the city.”  
  
“It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?”  
  
“Yeah. But not just the view. It's like you can see the _world_. I always get this _rush_.” Akira rocked on the balls of his feet, “The urge to do something. You feel?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Something that makes me feel good.” Akira said. “Have you ever stood over a bridge or anywhere, and just shouted on the top of your lungs?”  
  
With Lucy sitting on the rail beside where they were both standing, Ryo had his arms crossed over it. “...No.” He frowned, “Why would I want to do _that_?”  
  
“ _Why not_?”  
  
“I just don't see why it would make it feel better. It would make me _seem_ like a lunatic, that's for certain.”  
  
“No one gives a fuck!” Akira laughed. “It's all about the moment. Look, watch this. I'm gonna do it.”  
  
“What-- no you can't possibly--” As Ryo continued his sentence Akira slammed his hands on the rail and jumped up, his feet landing on the edge. He rose from his crouched position to stand up effortlessly.  
  
“Akira, get down from there.”  
  
“Are ya watching?”  
  
“This is dangerous.”  
  
Akira spread his arms wide, tilted his head back and let out the loudest roar he could possibly muster into the lake’s abyss. For as long as he could.  
  
It echoed across the vast area and it may have caught the attention of others, but it isn't like anyone would care enough to wonder who the hell would be screaming at the top of their lungs at midnight.    
  
When he was finished, he looked back to Ryo’s bewildered expression with glee.  
  
“Try it!” He encouraged, “Feels great!”  
  
Ryo laughed a little. “You're a madman.”  
  
“It helps take the weight off your shoulders. You need to find a way to relieve some of those frustrations you've been feeling so much.”  
  
“I'd rather just mope in my melancholic and insufferable state of being and sleep it off.”  
  
“Promise you it will be worth it.” Akira convinced. “C’mon. Get up here.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“I cannot do this.”  
  
“Sure you can. If I can you can.”  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. He doesn't say it. But Ryo knew what Akira was hinting at. _Come on. You know you wanna._ That was one way to successfully convince Ryo into doing what Akira wanted.  
  
Ryo muttered an “so unnecessary” under his breath, lightly pushing Lucy aside to climb on top the rail. The wind blows, and the tenacity was evident in Ryo’s actions. Staring down below.  
  
“Don't think about heights. Don't look down. Don't _think_ about anything. Just let it out. _Everything_.” Akira told Ryo, his voice a little hoarse from what he had done.  “It's gonna feel great.”  
  
Ryo nodded slowly. Fingers raking through his hair, inhaling deeply. He stared ahead. Taking some time to collect himself.  
  
“So you ask of me to just stand up here… and scream.” Ryo clarified. “Are you _sure_ this is absolutely necessary?”  
  
“If you're too chicken,” Akira dropped back to a crouch, “Then I understand. We don't gotta do it--”  
  
Just as he finished he's intervened by a prolonged shout, as a result from Ryo opening his mouth to scream as loud as possible.  
  
His arms are raised. Fingers flipping the bird.  
  
Akira went completely silent. He's never heard anything this _moving_ , it sounded genuine. Like he could sense everything that troubled Ryo parroting off into the distance. Probably even better than his own attempt, half-assed in comparison. A shout so _fierce_ that it stunned him, he could hear the burning passion that welled up in Ryo just about ready to burst.  
  
There's both rage and anguish. _Powerful_ emotion. Akira is witnessing another side of Ryo he's never seen before.  
  
He could see Ryo in his most true, vulnerable state. At first, Akira would see it as a cry for _help._ But it's more than that. It's the feeling of being trapped and wanting to be set free.  
  
He could just spread his wings and _fly_ at any second from now. A baby bird that's finally matured, ready to escape their nest and fly past the bright skies, ready to be on their own. Now freed from the confinements of their cage, taking their first flight.  
  
Ryo pants slightly when his cry ceased abruptly. If Akira wasn't amazed before that Ryo actually _did it_ , he was amazed now.  
  
That was fucking _spectacular._ “That's it!” He exclaimed with revelry. “That's exactly the shit I'm talkin’ about!”  
  
Ryo laughed breathily, relieved to hear that response. “I didn't make a fool out of myself, did I? Was that good?” He exhaled in between, “I only did what you asked.”  
  
“Are you kidding? That was fucking _awesome_! You're _awesome_! And incredibly _badass_!” Akira jumped, “You did it!”  
  
“You say it as if I attempted one of the greatest feats.”  
  
“In my eyes, _yeah_ you did.”  
  
“Please.” Ryo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Akira’s jovial expression calmed to a compressed smile.  
  
Ryo caught onto his silence. “What are you thinking?” He asked, hopping down the rail to rest his hands back on the ledge.  
  
“What am I thinking?” Akira repeated, “Kinda imagining you and me runnin’ this city.”  
  
“Taking control over the world?” Ryo turned until his back hit the rail, a devious smile splayed on his lips. Playing along.  
  
“With it in the palms of our hands we could do _anything_ , _everything_.” Akira shifted back to his current position. “Nobody else. Jus’ you and me.” _In love._ Akira would say. It felt like it _suited_ those words in addition. Pretty damn perfect. But Akira kept that to himself. He was falling too easily.  
  
Not that he could help it. Ryo brought nothing but _wonders_. Rather he was filled with it.  
  
“We should get going before someone finds us and notes the authorities.” Ryo reminded. Bringing an absolute killjoy to their funtime. “We must have _highly_ disturbed the peace.”  
  
Akira agreed. “We should do that.” Not that he had any regrets.  
  
Ryo held out a hand for Akira to take, like an escort.  
  
“Shall we?” He asked.  
  
Akira took Ryo’s hand. Ryo helping him off the rail so the two of them to leave the bridge, hand in hand.  
  
Their leisurely stroll _was_ to be rudely interrupted by the nearby cop cars parked at the road they've approached. Which lead them to turn their heel and book it away from the cops as fast as they could, halting for them to stop knowing they were responsible for their careless actions.  
  
Good thing he listened to Ryo sooner or they would have been goners. But they've got shit-eating grins on their faces, leaving the guys trailing after them in the dust. Akira squeezing Ryo’s hand tightly curving through the crowded city streets, the subway, and making their way back out again.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Finding where Akira’s car was parked took a good hour since after the chase, however - the drive back to his place hadn't taken as long. Luckily, they've done it without getting into any more trouble.  
  
Akira had Ryo against the front of the car where they've liplocked for a good several minutes, but Ryo insisted that they should probably go inside. The parking lot had people around, even if it was late. It wasn't unusual to see other pedestrians roaming the streets of the complex buildings lined across from each other.  
  
They're talking and giggling making their way up the stairs. The lights are dimmed. The cracks on the walls Akira could map out with his eyes closed. It smells like piss and old carpet but he's been living here for years. He remembered that he was going to leave this place soon to find another, likely equally _shitty_ apartment. He works at a damn convenience store, so it wasn't like he was rolling in the dough compared to Wamu.  
  
Though living with a musician had its benefits. If he was no longer going to be with Wamu that meant forfeiting money for groceries and paying off bills, _and_ loans on top of that.  
  
But right now Akira’s attention was focused solely on Ryo. He couldn't take his eyes off the other, his hands constantly on Ryo even long before they've entered. He's thinking of what it would be like to cop a feel of cool skin beneath that dress. His breath in Ryo’s neck when he laughs.  
  
They were talking about how they managed to ditch the cops in fits of laughter, between vigorous _shh’s_ not to wake up the neighbors though the conversation dwindles - slowly making their way to Akira’s apartment. The pacing likely due to the intoxication, but that's the magic as a result of alcohol.  
  
“What?” Ryo asked, “Are you at your wit’s end already after just having three beers?”  
  
“Nah, I'm not that much of a weak motherfucker.” Akira murmured. “You know what I'm thinkin’?”  
  
“Enlighten me.”  
  
“I really really want you.” Akira’s hands return to Ryo’s hips. “So bad right now, can't think of anything else.”  
  
“Could you be anymore impatient?” Ryo was ridiculing him, but he's jesting. “I know you can wait it out, big boy. I have to get going and call my driver.”  
  
“Make that shit wait.” Akira pressed wet kisses to Ryo’s neck. Obscenely loud, tightening his hold. He took Ryo’s handbag off his shoulder, where Lucy was tucked carefully inside to gently set on the ground beside them.

Ryo protests despite the way he cranes his neck and leaned back into Akira. Sighing deeply. “We should go inside, then--”  
  
“Fuck it. We're stayin’ here.” Akira pushed Ryo’s front lightly towards the door. He doesn't stop littering kisses, taking his time. As much as he would like to rush and speed things up, he tries to channel his control though his current state wasn't much of any help.  
  
“Akira,” Ryo whispered like a devoted sigh. His pants grow heavier, in return he reared his hips back against Akira to feel his growing arousal, and Akira barely holds back rutting against Ryo. His lips latched to Ryo’s neck and shoulder, but he knew Ryo didn't like it when he made too much marks.  
  
“There are other people who live here.” Ryo objects, “They could hear us. What if someone comes in and they could see us?”  
  
“Then fuck ‘em. Let ‘em watch. Their decision if they wanna stay or mind their own business.” Akira chuckled, burying his face in Ryo’s neck. He starts to get handsy because he couldn't help it. Fingers pulling down the straps of his dress to kiss more tempting, salivating skin.

One of his hands trail lower to Ryo’s chest, massaging one of his breasts. Akira squeezed and Ryo threw his head back, his breathing laboured and his body warming up gradually by Akira’s touch. Akira wanted to hear more of those noises.  
  
His free hand sneaks up Ryo’s dress to lift it up revealing more skin, and his fingers are inching in between - teasing at the baby blue lace and feeling wetness underneath Ryo’s hardness which Akira attained to briefly, just to hear a small gasp elicit from Ryo - bucking forward in response.  
  
“Don't,” Ryo demands, and yet - he doesn't do anything further to stop Akira from rubbing beneath and letting his fingers slip under the fabric of the panties to massage the sensitive area, feeling how _slick_ it's become within a short amount of time. “Don't rip them.” He weakly ordered.  
  
Akira managed to resist doing that this time, already basking in the image of being buried inside a canal of pure _warmth_ that Ryo could provide.  
  
“You're sayin’ this is a bad idea but it seems to get you wet at the thought of doing this.” Akira stated knowingly. He could feel Ryo trembling as his fingers trace and rub, but Akira’s always gentle as he could be. Ryo’s body shifts back as Akira resumed leaving sloppy kisses. Ryo could only respond with a moan, pleasing Akira.  
  
“Damn, does it really feel that good?” Akira gives a shit-eating grin despite being seconds away from breaking his composure himself.  
  
“I thought you would be able to last longer than this.” Ryo bit back, haughty. He ground back against Akira, making Akira begin to grind his hips to Ryo’s - his free hand stops massaging Ryo’s chest to roam once more to his shoulders, groaning while he shamelessly mouthed on the back of Ryo’s shoulder.  
  
“And I've done completely nothing to tempt you this much.”  
  
“You don't have to do anything to me for me to still want you.”  
  
“It's satisfying to know how much power that holds in my position.” Ryo intervened with a hiss and an intake of breath as Akira’s teasing becomes more firm between his legs. He kissed down Ryo’s back, Ryo’s fingers reaching up to card through Akira’s hair knocking off his baseball cap on his head.  
  
He was now being pulled back so Akira could unclasp Ryo’s bra and yank it down - his lips closing around a nipple. An action taken with leniency. The little noises that reached Akira’s ears told him that he was doing something right. Getting Ryo to become silent once again.  
  
“We shouldn't be doing this.” At this point Ryo’s resistance and feigning innocence only stirred Akira on more than it should.  
  
“But you want it.” Akira murmured, pulling away to nip and pull at the expense of skin between his teeth, “I can't do anything else right now until I fuck you first.”  
  
“Then hurry.” Ryo gave in, surrendering at that moment. “That will mean we will have to keep quiet.”  
  
“You and I both know we're bad at doing that shit.” Akira worked his belt buckle open, unzipping his pants and jerking his pants low enough to free his throbbing erection. “We can never keep quiet.” He laughed breathily.  
  
Besides, he didn't want Ryo to keep quiet, for the most part. Dress lowered to his mid waist, Ryo is pressed to the door, silently waiting. Akira keeps Ryo’s dress shucked up above his upper thighs, moaning in relief - pushing in precisely. Ryo’s breath hitched and he gasped, trembling visibly and his breath had come out shaky as well.  
  
Akira wasn't able to hold back as much as he intended, smoothly rearing his hips forward. Hastily repeating the motion. At first it started out hurried and clumsy, his breath fanning over Ryo’s shoulder - the door thumped with each time Ryo pushed against it.  
  
Akira’s pants grow heavy while Ryo’s voice increased in volume, letting out a sharp moan at Akira’s brisk thrusts with a particular snapping of his hips. So far, they hadn't heard anyone come in or go up the stairs. The pent up frustration caused Akira to speed things up which he complied in command.  
  
“Relax,” Akira sensed the tensing in Ryo’s shoulders and how his sounds ceased momentarily, in attempts to shut out his voice - earning quiet whimpers and his rapid breaths that mingled in with Akira’s, “Ease into it, baby. Just like that.”  
  
The tightening clench around Akira’s arousal in reply is coordinated with Ryo’s body instantly unwinding, his shoulders loosen, leaning back into Akira with a groan. He pushes back to meet Akira’s thrusts, a hand that was bracing the wall for support flying back to hold Akira’s side for leverage. Akira picked up the pace, eager to rouse Ryo and ease his concerns of getting caught and instead encourage the thrill of the possibility being highly likely.  
  
It didn't take long for Akira to accomplish that, just nearly as vocal as Ryo was, and it was a hubristic move that made Akira feel prideful. The intensity of heat of the area surrounding them elevates in the exchange of physical contact.  
  
“Akira--” Ryo chants in a quiet, pleading whisper - and his broken moans and pleased sighs are music to Akira’s ears, “ _Akira--_ I'm going to-- you're going to make me-- I--I’m--”  
  
“That's it,” Akira rasped, his hand wrapping around Ryo’s stiffened length to stroke gently in time, driving deeper into Ryo- inching forward and grazing across a certain spot _just_ right, just how he precepted Ryo likes, “C’mon, c’mon.”  
  
He turned Ryo’s head to kiss him eagerly. If Akira could he could lift Ryo up and take him in position against the door to see his face and have Ryo wrapped around him. But Akira was too close to make any second thoughts. Pulling Ryo to him until they were flush, hips taut to one another. Ryo’s body heat radiates scorching warmth.  
  
With an encouraging tug of Akira’s hand between his thighs Ryo seized up and arched back, his head knocked back on Akira’s shoulder. His body riding through tremors when he climaxed, sent over the edge. His mouth parted with a silent moan, exhaling deeply with a quiet whimper and a call of Akira’s name.  
  
Akira withdrew his cock in time to wrap a hand around it. Still angled towards Ryo’s rear. He stroked rapidly, and it hasn't taken long for the stimulation to build up and Akira to release not too short after with a harsh moan. Ryo remained in the same position. Slumping over with his dress still raised, likely feeling Akira’s fluids projected above his upper thighs.  
  
The two of them are the only ones present in the dimly lit hallway catching their breaths.  
  
“We didn't get caught, didn't we?” Akira tugged up his pants and fastened his belt, watching Ryo turn around - his hair is surprisingly kempt compared to Akira’s own, disheveled from Ryo running his hands through it and pulling here and there. “Shit.” He breathed.  
  
“You're one naughty boy.” Ryo scolded, his tone is whimsical. He pulled up his dress, the straps as well over his shoulders and tugging down the bottom. Fixing his hair. “If we do, this will be your fault.”  
  
“Not our fault we weren't that quiet.”  
  
“The _risk_ only grows higher either way.”  
  
Akira laughed, picking up his baseball cap on the ground. Ryo bent down to reach for his bag set on the floor.  
  
“I'm not letting you go home.” Akira stopped Ryo. “Stay the night.”  
  
“It's not like I could when you made a mess of me.” Ryo informed causing Akira to choke on nothing and laugh sheepishly. A blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
“You-- you got a point there.”  
  
“Do I not?” Ryo questioned sportively.  
  
They checked inside to see if Wamu happened to be asleep. Though turned out he was out again. Sometimes he was too busy to let Akira know he had things to do and he would be out, but it's not unusual. An empty apartment meant the better. Looks like he wasn't coming back until morning, or later than that.  
  
Since Wamu was moving out certain belongings of his Akira noticed were put in boxes or move elsewhere, some things seemed to be gone entirely. Even his bedroom looked more empty.  
  
Akira supposed he needed to get packing soon, as well. The place he wanted to move into with Ryo was up for rent and he needed to take care of that situation as soon as possible, when things weren't so busy at the moment.  
  
Ryo used Akira’s shower, asking for something to wear to stay over for the night. Akira let Ryo borrow one of his track jackets and basketball shorts. He laughs at how big it looked on Ryo and thought it was adorable. Even if Ryo thought it wasn't very suitable he decided it would make do. It's not like Akira had anything to offer that was Ryo’s size anyway, for the most part. Unfortunately Miki or Miko were _not_ living with Akira instead another guy who wore similar sizes in clothes.  
  
He took a good hour doing whatever the _fuck_ in Akira’s bathroom, last time Akira curiously checked making sure his hair looked okay in the mirror and likely other things before he went into the kitchen scavenging for food. Typical. Since Akira knew Ryo barely ate shit at his own house.  
  
Ryo comes back with a bowl of Apple Jacks in milk this time, using a spoon to constantly jab and stir at the cereal. Soon enough it's about a quarter to two in the morning, Akira having got changed into a loose tank and another pair of basketball shorts he owned.  
  
“What made you think about moving so soon?” Ryo asked. “You are still in school, and at first I was wondering if you've managed to get yourself evicted but turns out your place is rather still in good hands.”  
  
“Wamu's been thinking about moving out, actually.” Akira answered.  
  
“Really? How come?”  
  
“They're making a shit ton of dough with their music, so they thought about getting one of those fancy places. Saw it myself, got a pretty big gate and a pool and it's a crib big enough for all of ‘em to live in. ‘Course we'll still keep in touch and wanted to know if I was okay with him movin’ out. He's following his dreams, he should live a little. But now I have this place to myself rather be somewhere with a single bed that belongs to two people and not just separately.” Akira explained, “Sounds a whole lot better that way. I lived here for a while, anyway.”  
  
“I'll be there to say welcome home.” Ryo set the finished bowl of cereal aside. On the small nightstand. “Come home every night to sleep in the same bed. Be in the same room. In one place, at the same time. Such solitude sounds like paradise.”  
  
“That actually sounds jus’ about right. Only with you.” Akira grinned. Ryo lied on the bed to scoot closer to Akira’s open arm, cuddling beneath the blankets.  
  
“I was waiting to ask you first before I was gonna go and rent the place. Earned enough and it's my hard work put into this. But the place is still as shitty as here.” Akira said. It does make Ryo chuckle. He snorted. “You probably would want a place that's rich and fancy but knowing me, unless a genie lamp exists, that shit ain't happening.”  
  
“I have very low expectations when it comes to any decisions that you make.” Ryo said knowingly. _Ouch._ “I didn't expect _much_ to begin with.”  
  
“If you got considerations, I'm all ears.”  
  
“I don't mind any place of your choosing. It's what you planned and what you want. And I wouldn't object to it.” Ryo said. “There isn't much a difference aside from living conditions and the aesthetic.”  
  
“So you don't mind if it's shitty?”  
  
“Not at all. I could care less. Depending on how bearable it would be.”  
  
Ryo was holding him to it on that with those words. Akira knew it was going to be disappointment to follow them sooner or later.  
  
“That's great...” He replied with relief. A part of him was worried Ryo would want to reconsider.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
In the morning Akira stepped out for a morning jog. Wamu sent him a text that he wouldn't be back until later tonight.  
  
...Which meant that Akira had to get groceries. _Do a bro a solid favor._ Wamu said.  
  
_This motherfucker._ Akira thinks, his eyebrows knitted in irritation. It's like they don't even _take_ turns with doing this anymore.  
  
He took a break sitting on a park bench to catch his breath after running for a good ten miles. Then walked to a convenience store to stock up on the shit that was missing from their fridge at home. What they had was boxes of cereal and other snacks, Wamu slacked on getting anything else since he wouldn't be living here anymore.  
  
Akira decided not to go overboard with the grocery shopping and stocked enough that would last them a good week or two. He smiled at the thought of getting to live with Ryo. Probably so excited that it was pathetic, but Akira doesn't care.  
  
Ryo was still at his place sleeping, probably. Akira fished the keys out of his pockets, unlocking the door and entering.  
  
“Yo, I'm home.” Akira called out. “Sorry, you were sleeping when I went out for a run. Just got some groceries.”  
  
Footsteps come running out the kitchen, Akira frowning seeing Ryo walk towards Akira in fast strides.  
  
“Thank Satan you're here.” Ryo said. His hands are on Akira’s arms. He's still wearing the clothes Akira had given to him last night. “We have a _serious_ problem. A dangerous emergency. I need your assistance.”  
  
“What happened?” Akira went into defense mode quickly. “Did somebody break in? _Why I oughta kill this son of a bitch--”_ He glared.  
  
“No, no.” Ryo whispered to clear up the misunderstanding, “No one broke in. It's a different emergency. Please come. Come quickly.”  
  
“What the fuck happened then?”  
  
“ _Akira_.” Ryo begged, desperation oozing into his tone.  
  
“Okay, okay gimme a second. I'll see what it is.” Akira sighed. At first his heart dropped at the thought of something _bad_ as a burglary happening - but now he's not so sure. But Ryo seems immensely distressed. Akira should probably check it out.  
  
He put the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. Ryo takes them to his room.  
  
“I just woke up about a couple minutes ago. That's where I saw it. I got out of bed. So I don't know if it's still there but it frightened me and I didn't want to call and disturb you since you weren't home. I hadn't known _what_ to do.”  
  
Akira nodded. Hands on his hips. “A’ight.” He said. “Where is it?”  
  
“It's on the bed.”  
  
No matter how seriously Akira tried to take this situation he just _couldn't._ This might as well just have been a robbery. Therefore, he would have every reason to find it _somewhat_ hilarious.  
  
He snorted loudly.  
  
Ryo smacked him in the arm. “I demand you _stop_ laughing.”  
  
“Babe, I didn't know you were fucking scared of _bugs_.”  
  
“I cannot _stand_ them and they are the worst creatures to ever walk the face of earth.” Ryo discreetly hides behind Akira. “I hate pests. I absolutely hate them with every ounce of my being and I want them eradicated at this instant. _Get rid of it._ ” He grits.  
  
Akira found this too hilarious. “Rodger.” He's smiling. But Ryo was scowling at him. _Cute._  
  
He picked up the covers to search for the said _bug_ hiding in the sheets. Akira isn't sure if it crawled out or something. Not like it _could_ have. The bed was too high.

Just when Akira didn't come up with anything that's where he spots a brown looking _creepy crawly_ of many legs drop on the mattress crawling across. The fact that Akira could _see_ it told them both they were dealing with a huge one.  
  
“Holy shit that's one big ass bug.” Akira looked back at Ryo and laughed. “We get one of these in the house all the time. This ain't the first.”  
  
“You mean you frequently have to kill _bugs_ in your house?”  
  
“Well _yeah_!”  
  
“How can you _live_ like this? This is so _disgusting_.”  
  
“You're gonna help me kill it.” Akira told Ryo. “You're gonna help me.”  
  
Ryo shook his head. “I refuse.”  
  
“Yeah. Come on.”  
  
The fear on Ryo’s face makes Akira snort. A humored smile on his lips. “This shit is like nothin’. You kill it and you're done. That's all you gotta do.”  
  
“I've never killed a bug before. Jenny always killed bugs for me. I _hate_ being anywhere near them. I just can't.”  
  
Akira tossed one of his sandals at Ryo to ungracefully catch. “Well today you're gonna kill one. How's it feel to be an exterminator for a day?”  
  
Akira’s no stranger to having bugs. He and Wamu were practically immune to the fear of it. Miki used to flip her shit over bugs and Akira would just casually step on it and call it a day. Either he or Wamu would kill it in a second and toss it in the trash. Or just leave it there if they were too lazy to get rid of it.  
  
Miko was the same. Matter of fact, she was against killing _certain_ bugs - for some reason, _spiders_ \- setting them free in case she even managed to save them from Miki trying to burn it with a hot iron.  
  
Looks like Ryo is _exactly_ the same.  
  
“Come on! Hit that bitch!” Akira shouted. Pushing the covers off the bed to reveal the bug trying to now escape.  
  
“Stay still you stupid _cunt_.” Ryo aimed the sandal at the bug. He hits it once and he misses, trying again. Maybe it's him or Akira believed Ryo was shit at killing bugs.  
  
After a few attempts to hit the bug with the shoe Ryo lets out a small scream when it jumped and fell off the bed. Landing on the floor. Immediately searching for it Akira found it a few feet from the bed.  
  
“There, It's right there!”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“ _Here_!”  
  
Ryo _was_ going to kill it, but then he chickened out. Running back to Akira.  
  
“I can't. I can't do it.” Ryo refused. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears at any given moment. “It's too disturbing to look at. Akira please kill it. _Please_.”  
  
“You could've killed it!”  
  
“ _I can't_!”  
  
Akira took the sandal with a sigh. Shaking his head. It started to crawl up the cracked wall and Akira took it as the perfect opportunity to take it down.  
  
“Come here you piece of shit.” Akira put the sandal flat on the wall to trap the small house centipede. He smacked the wall hard enough for there to be a thud, watching the bug drop to the ground. He didn't stop hitting it from there until he could confirm it wouldn't crawl away and was certainly dead.  
  
Akira lifted the sandal. Peeling the squished bug off the bottom to drop it.  
  
“Is it dead?” He hears Ryo ask behind him. “Did you kill it?”  
  
“It's dead.”  
  
“Are you entirely _sure_?”  
  
“Yeah. It ain't moving. Guess I hit it more than I should. It's like _squished_.”  
  
Akira had a shit eating grin on his face. An idea forming in his head. He _loved_ doing this to Miki back at home when they were younger.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ryo questioned warily watching Akira pick it up with a bare hand. “Akira don't you pick that up.”  
  
Akira stood up. Looking at Ryo. “It's harmless. You think it's gonna kill you? It's dead!”  
  
“Why pick it up with your bare _hands_! You need a napkin!”  
  
“Hey, babe, wanna see it up close? I'll show you proof that it's dead.”  
  
“No I do not thank you very much.” Ryo was already at the doorway. Putting as much distance between him and Akira as possible.  
  
“C’mere!”  
  
“ _Akira I swear to Satan_ \-- don't touch me with that vile _thing_ in your hands. I'm going to rip you in fucking half.”  
  
Akira approached Ryo grinning devilishly. Ryo slowly backed away.  
  
“I'm calling my lawyer and suing you for everything that you've got!”  
  
“Your lawyer ain't shit.”  
  
“ _Fudo._ I'm not joking around. I'm calling the cops.”  
  
“The fuck is calling 911 gonna do? For a dead centipede?”  
  
“Don't come near me.”  
  
“I'm not gonna do anything.” Akira lied. Assuring Ryo, and surprisingly Ryo took bait. Standing in place. He chased after Ryo then and there to threaten putting the bug on him. Ryo let out a _squeal_ \- turning his heel to make a mad dash for the bathroom. He's lucky he got a head start, or Akira would have beat Ryo to it but instead he gets the door slammed in his face.  
  
This feels just like old times. Akira was going to have fun with this. Except, after an hour of scheming around and fooling Ryo into thinking he trashed the bug already Ryo ends up giving silent treatment for the entire day.  
  
Sheepishly, Akira thinks - _damn, he really wasn't having it._

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
They go out to the park on one weekend, just to play a game of basketball. Akira, Wamu and his buddies along with Miko.  
  
It's wildly _hot_. With everyone focused on school, among other things - if it weren't just Akira, Miki, Miko, and Wamu - they weren't aware of how the weather gradually gets warmer every now and then. Miki's idea to spend a good day outside together for once since whenever she asked any of them they were always so busy with _something_.  
  
All the boys are wearing basketball shorts and loose tanks, having taken off their sweaters. A longline for Akira - but an hour or so into the game half of them had taken it off. Miko jerked her tank top over her head a while ago to chuck aside in her white sports bra. Akira included. Nobody would care that they were shirtless, somehow they had to blow off some steam in this boiling weather.  
  
The teams were often switching depending on who won the game. Hie sat on the ground by the court writing lyrics to a song likely down in his notepad. Not participating. He had ear buds jammed in his ears, opting to sit out when the guys asked if he wanted to play.  
  
For this set of rounds it was Miko and Akira against the boys, at first they discussed about how it would make the teams uneven without Hie playing with them, however, Akira had no problem with taking the three of them on. Miko wasn't going to back down either, making it pointless for one of them to sub out. Moving forward with their decision.  
  
Anyone knew a round of basketball got deadly _violent_ quickly between them and their occasional heated arguments sparked up if someone sucked ass as a team player or was claimed to do shit that was against the rules. Getting in each other’s face, bumping sides and threatening to fight each other over it.  
  
But from Akira’s perspective it wasn't anything _serious._ It's just how they took sports and communicated. From the outside someone would think they would outright murder one another with how they were neck and neck at each other’s throats. This is how it's _always_ like.  
  
It wasn't possible for a game of any sport to not be competitive. One of the reasons, however, why Miki didn't want to take part of any of it. Ryo’s excuse was that he didn't know how to play basketball that well, (Akira takes it that he hasn't played a game of basketball at all or tried to hold one, for the most part) the two retreating to the bleachers deciding they would rather watch them play.  
  
Miraculously the two end up kicking Wamu and the guys’ ass, making a _dangerously_ good team. Miki and Ryo sat at a bench to cheer them on during the game.  
  
They took over the whole court while any other locals were using the playground, playing on the grass, or walking elsewhere. Most people used this park as a hangout spot and there were a lot of adults rather than teens and children, some smoking and laughing. It's the usual setting of parks that are near the apartment complex. It was a friendly environment, as long as everyone knew to mind their own business.  
  
Quick on their feet, a skill perfected by years and years of running for competition - the boys were no match, being left in the dust by the fierce duo. Miko curved Mayuta, snatching the ball out of his hands before he could perceive her next move as she smiled wickedly at him.  
  
“Hey, Fudo! Catch!” She tossed the ball at Akira who jumped to catch it in time. He sprints for the hoop to leap up and make a vicious shot through. Causing them to score once again. There's sweat beading down Akira’s bare chest and his scalp was clammy down to his forehead.  
  
He and Miko ran at each other, roaring in excitement. Giving a _loud_ high five to one another.  
  
“ _Fuck yeah!”_  
  
“Nice one!”  
  
On the bleachers, the two of them were fully aware that Ryo and Miki were subtly ogling them but were terrible at hiding it. Exchanging knowing glances, Miko and Akira waste no time preening in their sweating glory - winking at them succeeding in making their faces turn beet red.  
  
Flirtatious tactics were incredibly easier than Akira thought. They're swooning, bolting from their seats to approach them and congratulate Akira and Miko on winning yet another round. Meanwhile Wamu, Gabi, and Mayuta stared at the three of them like they were not fucking serious right now. Flirting with their significant others and now smooching them shamelessly while they were in the middle of a game.  
  
“Hey, babe, check this out.” Akira said brashly, Miki was currently feeling Miko’s biceps as she flexed them respectively for the other. Ryo stops feeling up Akira’s arms and chest to watch, completely _awed_ by Akira bouncing both his pecs. Smiling with triumph.  
  
Ryo purred. “Could you amaze me anymore with your skills and amazing strength?”  
  
“Plenty of different ways.” Akira murmured, sealing Ryo’s lips in a tender kiss. Delicate hands returning to trail up his chest and his own wrapping around Ryo’s waist.  
  
“YO!” Wamu shouted, making the four of them break apart from each other abruptly. Startled by the outburst. “Can y'all do us a favor and fucking _keep it Disney_ in here?!”  
  
“Sounds like words coming from a sore loser!” Miko taunted, “Kiss our asses and admit that you can't beat us!”  
  
“Playing with you two ain't fair!”  
  
“Isn't that too bad?” Akira added mockingly. Their fast speed is only an advantage to helping them win.  
  
“We're not done yet.” Gabi wasn't favoring the excessive PDA going on either. “Suck each other’s faces off and _fuck_ when we're done with our games first.”  
  
Akira clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. Miko slings an arm around Miki's shoulder to whisper things in her ear making her laugh.  
  
“Alright, alright. You got it!” Akira kissed Ryo on the lips once more, “Good luck kiss?”  
  
“You already kissed me once.” Ryo complied anyway, smiling. “You'd better kill it and win.”  
  
“Winning is my middle name.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “I've never heard anyone say that in person. So _sappy_.” He smacked Akira’s chest, pushing him back. “You swoon me.” He winked.  
  
“Good luck! You guys too! Sorry!” Miki apologizes to the other guys, wrapping an arm around Ryo’s to drag them back to the benches.  
  
As much as Akira wanted to kiss Ryo some more, they had more games to play. A couple rounds breeze past and their skills grow a little weary as the boys step up their game and take a few rounds by a couple points. The competition isn't as heated as before, at the end of the game the rivalry ends with them congratulating each other on the good game.  
  
The boys do shamefully admit that Miko and Akira were _way too fast_ but they made a great team and they couldn't deny that. The two may have boasted in their faces a shit ton grinning like idiots at their victory. They played until evening simply checking and making shots though the hoop just for fun. Until they went back to the benches to join Miki and Ryo, cooling off.  
  
They piled up in Mayuta’s van to go get dinner at an all you can eat buffet. Once again - it had to be a majority group vote because everyone was incredibly picky meanwhile Akira just wanted everyone to fucking pick a place. They were all going to dinner to _eat_ anyway. Food was food.  
  
In advance, Miki make sure the guys put their shirts and sweaters on so they don't catch a cold with how cooler it gets during the night. They get a table for eight upon arriving, Akira hasn't eaten all morning - Miki helped Ryo pay for them all and as soon as the others were allowed to eat he jumped up and practically bolted over beating everyone else to it.  
  
It's comforting, digging in and having many different conversations at once. One thing Akira liked was the quietness during the night as there weren't many people in the restaurant aside from them. So it hadn't mattered if they were being loud, embarrassing, or an all out disturbance. It's never lead to them having to get kicked out surprisingly.  
  
At some point Miko and the guys get up to go get their next plate, Ryo included. Telling Akira he wanted to try out their deserts. Leaving him and Miki at the table.  
  
“So.” Miki is smirking. “Heard you asked a certain someone to move in with you.”  
  
Akira stuck a toothpick into his mouth. Leaning back from his finished plate. “What did you hound him to tell you this time?”  
  
“Only what was necessary.”  
  
“Yeah. He said yes.”  
  
“Don't get me wrong, that's awesome!” Miki said. “You're finally moving along and I'm happy for you. But what's the plan, huh? You know you can tell me.”  
  
“I'm gonna get more chocolate ice cream.”  
  
“No, you stay here. We're not done talking.” Akira feels like Miki stayed behind for a reason. “What's your plan? Don't think I'm stupid. I'm onto you.”  
  
“I have no idea what the fuck you're talkin’ about.” Akira took a sip of his water.  
  
“You're planning on proposing.” Miki said bluntly.  
  
Akira did a huge spit take all over the table.  
  
“Was I right?” Miki perked up in her seat. “Please tell me I was right!”  
  
“ _What?!”_ Akira shouted. “Where the _fuck_ did you get that idea?!”  
  
“Listen if you're considering it, you have to let me be your wingman. No, no, we can _all_ be, dude. Maybe we can tell them now and keep it a secret from Ryo. _Guys!”_  
  
Akira reached forward to cover Miki's mouth to stop her from getting their attention.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” He hissed. “ _Don't_ call them.”  
  
Miki frowned in annoyance. “Why not?”  
  
“Because that ain't what I _said_ and it wasn't what I was planning!”  
  
“You can't just ask Ryo to move in with you without having plans to get engaged.”  
  
“I did it because I wanted us to be closer to each other. Who the fuck said that has to mean I wanna bend down on a fucking knee?!”  
  
Their hissing banter lowered instantly in volume just in case it happened to reach anyone else’s ears.  
  
“At least admit that you've thought about it.” Miki said.  
  
Akira isn't going to lie with this one. “Maybe once or twice. It's good to think about. It's not like I can ever consider it.”  
  
_A guy can dream._ He supposed. Akira didn't think he was capable. But Miki wouldn't be pleased to hear that. He and Ryo agreed to take things step by step and moving in together is only a start.  
  
“You don't want to marry Ryo?” Miki's gleeful expression faltered. “You know I _really_ don't think Ryo would be against the idea. You're both head over heels for each other.”  
  
“Of-- of course I _do_.” Akira blurted. His blush instantly deepened upon admitting that. _I do?_ His consciousness was calling him an idiot. “It's-- maybe-- ain't it a little too soon?” He laughed nervously.  
  
“Not really. Miki and I have been pondering on the same possibility of _us_ being newlyweds and you can't deny how great that would be.”  
  
“I don't know if now is a great time.”  
  
“Give me a good reason why.”  
  
“Pfft. Well.” Akira snorted, “You know. _Many things_.” He drawled, querulous.  
  
_The fact that he hasn't told Ryo that he loved him to begin with._ Things being that Akira was a coward. And he would kill himself at the thought of attempting to. Getting engaged for real - considering _that_?  
  
That would be hilarious. This is himself, he's talking about. It can't happen. Case closed.  
  
_Can it?_  
  
“You're scared.” Miki teased. “You're a scaredy cat.” She knew. The witch.  
  
“I'm not scared!”  
  
“You can't bring yourself to _propose_ because you're scared!”  
  
“Fuck off.” Akira grits. “I'm not one to jump into something that I just don't think I can pull off.”  
  
“Chicken.” Miki grinned with mischief. “Say it. Say you're a chicken. That's adorable. So you wanna propose but you're scared to.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“ _I knew it_!”  
  
“Why are we even having this conversation?!”  
  
Miko and Ryo come back to the table with new plates of food. Happening to be chatting with each other and overhearing the conversation of their two significant others approaching the table.  
  
“What conversation?” Miko asked, arching a brow. She takes her seat next to Miki while Ryo took his seat next to Akira. Eventually, Wamu and the guys come back with their stacks of plates with copious amounts of a variety of foods to dine on. They're chatting loudly about some other shit thankfully. The table becoming filled once more.  
  
“Bonding without us?” Ryo asked, tone laced with suspicion and beguilement. “What a shame. Perhaps we've taken too long.”  
  
“Did we?” Miko’s eyes narrowed on them both.  
  
“We were just-- talking about--” Akira stammered, before Miki butt in.  
  
“ _Stuff._ ” Miki explained. “Just school stuff.”  
  
“Yeah, it's nothin’.” Akira played along in the white lie. Agreeing. Miko and Ryo exchange glances with one another, but overall - they seem skeptical. Miko laughed, reaching to throw an arm around Miki and Akira. She kissed Miki on the cheek and ruffled Akira’s hair roughly.  
  
“Just messin’ with you two!” She smiled, clowning.  
  
“Are you unable to eat anymore?” Ryo chuckled. His voice making Akira jump.  
  
Miki secretly nudged Akira under the table. Quite fast the two girls are now bothering the boys for their attention to divert to them and join their current conversation.  
  
“Yeah, a lil full.” Not even remotely. But Akira’s stomach filled with so much butterflies that he's just about lost his appetite and can't bother to do anything else right now.  
  
“You can have some of mine if you change your mind.” Ryo smiled warmly.  
  
All Akira could do was nod.  
  
He felt like he was functioning like a robot throughout the entire dinner. When their table gets cleared they hang there for a little longer asking for too many refills until they decided to finally head back. Ryo wraps his arms around one of Akira’s, and walks so close to him that his chest pressed against Akira’s side.  
  
Ryo’s smiling with a small blush on his face. Wamu had his arms slung around Miki and Miko, in between them both. Mayuta, Gabi, and Hie are walking ahead of them making their way to the van.  
  
Gabi and Wamu noticed Ryo and Akira and whistled at them. Making comments that caused Akira to scowl and bark at them to shut the fuck up. Ryo merely laughs and holds Akira’s arm tighter.  
  
No matter how much he tries to push _proposing_ to Ryo to the back of his mind Akira keeps on thinking about it. He doesn't want to move too fast. But _fuck_ , sometimes he could get a little impatient.  
  
Too bad he was a coward.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ryo started packing his things a couple days later when he finally got the chance to. In the meantime Wamu said he would help Akira get a truck to put all his boxed stuff inside to move over to their new apartment.  
  
It was going to take a day by day process. With years worth of belongings that have been kept, there time taken to throw away everything that Akira didn't need anymore. There's even things he's brought along since he's moved out of his home with the Makimuras that he was sad to have to let go as well. Saying goodbye to his old apartment was a relief. Everything was empty by the time Akira moved out officially sometime after Wamu had. The place now being empty.  
  
Fortunately the others opted to lend a hand in helping Akira and Ryo move. Which meant coming all the way down to their new place taking up an entire blazing weekend to step into a crummy, sweaty U-Haul truck that couldn't even fit everything Akira had which he had to stuff the rest into his car and even some of Miko’s own. He felt incredibly guilty that he owned a lot of _shit._ Probably Ryo wasn't any better.  
  
Their new place held some fair decency and looked a little more new and polished compared to Akira’s old place. Nothing compared to Ryo’s posh penthouse, either. But Akira liked it. It suited his taste, but he was uncertain on Ryo’s end.  
  
He's glad he didn't have to do all the heavy lifting on his own. He directs Wamu and Gabi up the stairs with the large sofa that belonged to Akira through the open door of their apartment.  
  
“Careful. Careful. A little to the right. Just in the center.” Akira stepped back to give them room.  
  
“You want it here?” Wamu asked.  
  
“A _little_ bit more to the right.”  
  
“Dude, what difference does it make?”  
  
“Just set it down.” Ryo came into the living room to drop a large box next to the dozens of boxes littered throughout the entire apartment. “You're both fine.” He said.  
  
Wamu and Gabi do so. Slowly, making sure they didn't hurt themselves while they were at it. Ryo walked back out of the door, sending Akira a look.  
  
“I'm going to ditch that couch for a better one. That one has a nail in it.”  
  
“I need some of that same old smell with me that would take me back. I don't need any new shit that would ruin that.”  
  
“I also live here so I can make as much renovations as I like.” Ryo ended it with that, he leaves before Akira could say anymore.  
  
Wamu and Gabi arched a brow at Akira.  
  
“Good luck living with that bro.” Gabi snorted. Wamu laughed and Akira sighed heavily.  
  
Miki and Miko come stumbling into the room pulling trash bags with them. Mayuta and Hie come in to set their own set of boxes elsewhere.  
  
“There's no more space in the corners.” Mayuta said, “Where else can we put these?”  
  
“Find another room to just drop ‘em and we'll take care of it. If not just put it on the other boxes.” Akira answered.  
  
“Why did you guys put some of your shit in garbage bags?” Miko dragged them off to the side of the room. Miki wiped the sweat off her brow.  
  
“We almost thought you guys wanted to _trash_ this not bring them in.” She added, her voice laced with exertion.  
  
“We didn't have enough boxes.” Akira shrugged. “We just stuffed the rest of our things into what we _could_ and put ‘em in the truck.”  
  
“Explains why we have _bins_ in here instead of boxes. It's like you just put your stuff in _anything_ you could find.”  
  
“Ryo’s waiting for us. Let's go.” Miki exhaled. Miko, Mayuta, and Hie - coming out of the kitchen - follow the girls out of the apartment. Gabi does as well. Jogging to catch up with the others.  
  
“Thanks a lot.” Akira mentioned. “I really owe it to you guys for helping us move in.”  
  
“You'll need all the help you can get.” Wamu swatted Akira’s shoulder. “Don't sweat it, man.”    
  
“This actually took a whole lot less time with your help. We would've taken fuckin’ years to pack and move all this. You guys saved our lives.”  
  
“And now you owe us drinks.” Wamu said. “ _All of us_. And it'll be on you and your man.”  
  
Akira should have expected that. He said it owed them anyway. For making them come over and do this. They were all true, _good_ friends that Akira thought he didn't deserve sometimes for their kindness and support.  
  
“Gotcha.” He said reluctantly with a laugh.  
  
By the time they've finished moving everything in the bright skies shift into a somber, darkening blue.  
  
The truck is empty and all the corners don't have a thing left inside. Thoroughly checked if anything else needed to be lifted into the apartment. It was easier for Akira to step inside and carry over for the others to lift what needed to be put into their apartment and with how everyone helped each other with what they could and couldn't carry venturing back and forth - communication exchanged between the group, it got done sooner than expected.  
  
Ryo brought Toodles inside afterwards. She stayed on the couch since Ryo decided he would be getting a new bed for her and ditched the old one. Everyone had their time to pamper her and give her the love and affection that she needed from the lack of it due to the tedious, dragging day. She's always overjoyed to see everyone and it makes Akira forget about the stressful hours they've all endured and his heart never ceases to melt.  
  
He was _super_ excited that she would be living with him and Ryo as well. Though it was going to take her time to adjust to their new apartment as she didn't know where everything was and what held familiarity. A little hesitant, and it made her shy surprisingly. But it was adorable.

Akira loved hanging outside at night with his friends, just casually standing around his and Ryo's new apartment and enjoying each other's company. There's crickets chirping outside and the sound of passing cars, sometimes sirens, the familiar smoke that lingered in the air hasn't ever left.  
  
They take the van to a local bar for Akira and Ryo to treat them to drinks, like Akira promised. Thanking them both respectfully, as they've done to the others for their hard work. Huddling together to do a toast. They deserved a break and needed to unwind with a few glasses of beer. The place had a friendly vibe and the bartender was quite generous. It was a big group of them coming in, so it was going to get noisy at some point which it had already.  
  
A few hours was spent playing pool, talking and laughing. Sitting around engaging in a few trivia games in desperate need of cooling off after a day in hot weather. Staying until the bar closed and most of the locals had cleared out. They goof around before then, Akira slinging an arm around Ryo and feels himself loosen up from feeling incredibly tense.  
  
Everyone dispersed and said their goodbyes to each other upon leaving the bar. The glow of the sign above was one of the brightest next to the street lights of the area often flickering between dim and lit.  
  
Akira and Ryo get some takeout to bring home with them along with Miki and Miko, since the bar wasn't too far - it was almost an half an hour walk home. The girls helped them with anything else they needed to bring inside and arrange that they left how it was before heading off to the bar for a break. Ryo thanking them again for their aid. Once the girls leave in Miko’s car it was just the two of them, standing outside to see them out.  
  
Running back into the apartment for the beer they shoved inside the fridge, they exchange laughs, sitting on the boxes put in the kitchen. Somehow they're _sweating_ even if they've only been walking for most the night. Eating the rest of their takeout.  
  
“Everything's here. We've moved in, finally. All our shit. And it only took a good two entire weekends.” Akira breathed. He didn't realize how tired he was until he finally got to sit down in one spot. What an exhausting day. Tomorrow and the next few days were going to be even _more_ exhausting.  
  
“We are _far_ from done.” Ryo tilted his head back to take a gulp of his beer. Akira did the same. He hummed, the soreness of his muscles were going to be the death of him. This is more lifting than he did back at the chateau. _Ten times more._  
  
This is the most intent Akira has ever seen Ryo digging into his food like a starving man. Not like Akira was any better. But at least for once he took his time.  
  
“And I was gonna tell you that you _should_ eat.” Akira teased. Stabbing his fork into his food, Ryo glanced up at Akira with a glare.  
  
“Food gives you energy therefore it's an essential _need_.” He stubbornly justified. He set his plate aside, hands reaching up to push his hair back and wipe at the sweat building around his scalp. He's wearing another one of his tanks and jean shorts. Not the first time Akira’s seen Ryo in shorts before, but it looked oddly sedentary. Even for Ryo to wear casually or in public. Seeing Ryo as his natural self was homelike. Somehow he could still look authentic and uniquely beautiful.  
  
Akira stared at Ryo fondly with a smile. Something about moving in with Ryo and experiencing this process with him brought elation within Akira. It felt homely. Welcoming. It was enjoyable, as well. _Fun._ That he's getting to have a fresh new start, turning a new leaf in their relationship.  
  
Ryo wanted them to be a couple. That's why he was doing this, it's why he agreed. Akira couldn't be anymore grateful for that. Too bad Ryo was now going to have to deal with his way of living, messy and careless - while Ryo was definitely the complete opposite. Their lifestyle in terms of living wasn't a good match though they'll make it work. Expensive and broke tastes, and what not.  
  
_Shit like that._ Akira thinks with a snort.  
  
“What is it?” Ryo asked as he resumed eating, chewing. He usually doesn't talk while he chewed. Akira shook his head.  
  
“Nothin’.”  
  
“Fool.” Ryo muttered under his breath. Shoving his fork into his mouth. “I've never been unbearably this hungry.” He drinks his beer again, the moan that leaves his lips is refreshed.  
  
“You miss your old place?”  
  
Ryo shook his head. “Fuck no.” His filter is wearing off. Toodles joins them from the living room to the kitchen. “Originally I intended my stay there to be temporary. I preferred somewhere smaller and this proved to be the right fit.”  
  
“You'd want to move from a place like _that_?”  
  
“I have my own reasons for it. What about you?”  
  
“Yeah, kinda.” Akira laughed. “I'll get over it, eventually. Moved there around my nineteenth birthday so there's still a whole lotta memories we got there.”  
  
“It's different for you.” Ryo set the tray aside. He pat his lap and makes a kissy noise for Toodles to jump into his lap. Petting her softly. “I don't have much memories until recently at my old place.”  
  
“I see. Where were you living before that?”  
  
“My father's home.”  
  
Akira’s forgotten. “Shit, yeah.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “I lived with a parent before I moved out. Just like you have. Well. Technically, I had twice.”  
  
“I always wanted to move out before I went to college but thinking about it then, I'm so fucking glad I regretted it. Adulting is _hard._ No fucking thanks.” Akira sighed out. Ryo laughed merrily. “I wanna come crawling back to my parents.”  
  
“I definitely agree.” Ryo said. “Oh… by the way, if you don't mind me asking. Have you ever thought about your birth parents? You live with Miki's parents, do you not?”  
  
“Yeah.” The thought comes to mind. Akira doesn't really know if it's _worth_ it or not. “I have. Not sure if they wanna meet me, though. It's been like what, almost twenty two years? I barely know how they look like and I doubt they'd recognize me. Maybe they'd think I was on steroids.”  
  
“Oh, stop it.” Ryo scoffed. He let Toodles off his lap, getting up to walk towards one of the boxes. Lifting a pack of cigarettes, pulling a lighter from his back pocket. Toodles scurried off elsewhere. Ryo lit the cigarette, sitting back down next to Akira.  
  
“What? It's true!”  
  
“You could still meet them.” Ryo said. “There's always time. There's no such thing as none left, ever. I would if I were you if I really wanted to know.”  
  
“Miki's parents do know ‘em but I dunno.” Akira took a sip out of his bottle. “Guess I'm not too caring enough to consider it. Is that bad?”  
  
“Not at all.” Ryo reached to hold Akira’s hand, squeezing it.  
  
“You think they'd ever be happy to see me?”  
  
“Of course, honey.”  
  
“They still even out there?”  
  
Ryo kissed Akira assuringly. “I'm positive of it.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Putting the trays in the trash, Ryo took Toodles into the bedroom while Akira said he was going to clean up the place. There was dirt left from bringing in their stuff. The shelf they brought in was filled with _dust_. There would be more furniture that Ryo was going to order eventually to be cleaned as well.  
  
Looks like they'll be unpacking tomorrow. It's late. The lights on in the home block out the darkness coming from the windows. Akira’s footsteps echo with the steps that he takes and the noises caused by his doing.  
  
There's cleaning products stuffed in the boxes, _thank God_ \- he used them to wipe the place down. The spare broom and dustpan, one of his - the broom’s bristles a _mess_ and the dustpan managed to get cracked somehow but it's still _useful._ He swept up everything on the living room ground. Venturing to the kitchen to sweep up and clean any dirt and other things dropped on the ground.  
  
He trashes what was collected of it, looking around at all the boxes stacked in their apartment.  
  
“Holy shit, I'm gonna be so worn out tomorrow I won't be able to get out of bed or move.” He dreaded. “I bet it'll take _more_ than two days to get our stuff out of these boxes.”  
  
It's unusually quiet but Akira takes it that Ryo was busy in their bedroom.  
  
“You didn't say when you'll be bringing in some of the new stuff.” Akira set the broom and dustpan aside. “Fuck, I'm beat. I'm gonna get us some water.”  
  
There was an open pack of water bottles sitting on one of the boxes. Akira opened it to fetch two water bottles since he didn't want to dig too far just to find any glass cups or a spare cup at all.  
  
“Hey, baby?” Akira called out. “How you holdin’ up?”  
  
Ryo hasn't answered at all. Akira walked into the bedroom to check in on Ryo.  
  
His eyes land on Ryo’s sleeping frame. Passed out on top of the mattress without its bedspread. The small lamp light brought along with the nightstand left on. Toodles sleeping on Ryo’s white bean bag chair in the corner. He still brought that shit with him. The thought humored Akira. It seems like Ryo brought something else with him as well. Akira's entranced more by how Ryo held Lucy tightly to his chest. His long eyelashes don't move an inch, his eyes are peacefully shut.  
  
Akira was talking to himself the whole time. Ryo was sleeping.  
  
“Tired aren't we, baby?” He murmured with a chuckle. “Yeah, me too.” He whispered. Akira could tell Ryo was exhausted. He did as much work as the rest of them did. The entire day. Always working hard and doing the most. Playing it off as if it's nothing. Akira admired that.  
  
He set Ryo’s bottle of water aside. Uncapping his to down most of it, desperately needing hydration. Twisting the cap closed to put it on the bedside. It's time for shuteye.  
  
Akira reached to turn off the lamp light. Carefully getting into bed next to Ryo. Trying not to wake him. After all, Ryo needed all the sleep he could get. It's what he's rightfully earned and deserved. Akira didn't want to disturb that.  
  
The mattress creaked a little. Akira scooted closer to Ryo. His large arms are reaching to wrap around Ryo’s middle, pulling Ryo closer to him.  
  
Ryo doesn't stir much, barely at all. He could hear Ryo’s chest heaving, and his steady breaths from his parted lips. Akira nuzzled his face into Ryo’s hair.  
  
_Home_. Akira indulged in the smell of Ryo’s scented shampoo. It smelled of strawberries, and a little bit less of cigarettes. In which his pack of _Marlboro_ laid flat on the bedside.  
  
Akira keeps his gentle hold around Ryo and Lucy, he tries not to squish her or hold Ryo too tightly. Allowing his eyes to fall shut. It's about time he took the rest that he also earned completely, and snuggle up beside Ryo. Which he had been wanting to do all day. Now grateful to be alone with him.  
  
He likes this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Monday ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	15. Letters From a Young Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should be honest with each other.” Ryo stated. “I'd rather we have no secrets between us.”
> 
> “Of course. Is there anything you need to tell me?”
> 
> “It's about what's in this box.”
> 
> “...I'm hoping that I didn't stash away like thousands of bucks in cash.”
> 
> “No. That's not what's in here.” Ryo said a little frustratedly. “It's something else.”
> 
> Whatever it was seemed to trouble him.
> 
> “Sorry, sorry. Just taking a guess at it.”
> 
> “The last time I opened this box was nine years ago. Jenny told me if I didn't want it I could burn it...but I always brought it with me. Since I moved out. Just kept it there. Never opening it. Only letting it sit. Just waiting to be opened. I could never bring myself to get rid of it.”
> 
> Nine years… Akira may have an idea of what the contents could be. No, he's sure of it.
> 
> “Akira, these… these are the letters that my father wrote to me all those years ago. Every single one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was forming more ideas for this fic during the week and I've been so excited to write them as I didn't have enough time before. Now that I do, I'm more than happy to get started again back on track. I'll try the best that I can. You guys are amazing, I hope a lengthy chapter makes up for it.
> 
> I don't think I've featured the cute fanart that was drawn recently for one of the chapters, lots of love!!! [ **[x](https://outoftuneangel.tumblr.com/post/173461910798/danganphobias-a-little-something-from-chapter-13)** ] ❤

Akira started to wonder if moving in felt similar to the long hours construction workers had to endure during road work. It's not the most fitting in comparison - but it still should apply. What they have to do felt like _Hell_ \- maybe a little bit more than that.  
  
Wamu thankfully handled the U-Haul truck parked outside when it wasn't needed anymore. Since Akira was the most disorganized piece of shit ever known to man, Ryo was the one that kept a checklist in handy of the things they needed to do that they had left.  
  
First, pack all their shit at their old homes. Check.  
  
Move to the new apartment. Check.  
  
Load everything out of the truck to put inside the new apartment. Check.  
  
Unpack everything. Incomplete.  
  
Get new stupid furniture and other stuff. Incomplete. (Written by Akira exhaustively word for word on Ryo’s command.)  
  
Not that Akira has forgotten about the last part when Ryo mentioned it, it's just that he felt like his arms and legs were falling off that he thought maybe living in a house filled with boxes of their belongings didn't sound like a bad idea. But in truth, the house would remain a disaster.  
  
So, on forward to the next couple of days - their free time was dedicated to unpacking. _Just_ unpacking. All the open windows in the house did nothing to sate Akira’s dehydration as the warm breeze felt like death. Going through open boxes, trash bags, and bins to take out and put throughout the house. They didn't have all the furniture, decor, and other necessities that they needed.  
  
It was Akira’s responsibility to get them beers to drink while they worked and step out for a moment to buy them food after a couple hours. For some reason Ryo was _highly_ against slacking off in general. He didn't think stopping for half an hour to _eat_ was important. Going all _no, no! We can't afford to sit around dilly dallying when we have stuff to do!_  
  
Stubbornly reminding Ryo not to kill himself, or kill them both eventually, Ryo complies reluctantly. It's not like for the majority of the time he can turn Akira down when he had a point. They needed the energy they've lost restored or they'll lose it all.  
  
He tried to get Ryo to loosen up by sitting in empty boxes and pretending to be a jack in the box. He would put it over his head and call himself one of those cool characters that had a television as a head. He succeeded in getting Ryo to smile as he's working on unpacking, telling Akira in a playful, scolding tone to get back to work.  
  
Even if Toodles often followed them around, becoming clingy when she doesn't get Ryo or Akira’s attention within a long period of time - she was also the comic relief. Sadly not proving herself useful since she couldn't _lift_ things. That was alright. Akira noticed Ryo had such a soft spot for her and that was cute.  
  
Slowly as the days passed by the unpacked things scattered about the apartment was becoming less and less. Providing more space to the area, making it easier to walk and _breathe_ properly.  
  
It's a miracle the one eventful afternoon where they were taking care of the last few boxes, unpacking them. Midst the argument of Akira fearing that Ryo was going to hoard all of his stuff all around the house because he had _way too much_ stuff. More than Akira himself.  
  
“I think you should accept the fact by now you and I live differently.”  
  
“ _Ya think?!_ ”  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Whose does this one belong to, anyway?” Akira lifted the last box into his arms. A much smaller one in size in comparison to the others. Ryo seemed to instantly recognize it.  
  
“Ah. That's mine.”  
  
“Of course it is.”  
  
“Funny of you to criticize me on having too many _belongings_ when you have just as much unnecessary stuff you like to bring along with you because either you're too broke to get new _shit_ or you prefer to keep old stuff.” Ryo contended.  
  
“Hey, it keeps the old smell. Why not reuse old things instead of wasting them by tossing ‘em out to buy new ones?”  
  
“All of the stuff you said are reusable are terribly worn out and _broken_. They are in no condition to be used _ever_ again.”  
  
“Whatever the fuck happened to saving the planet.”  
  
Ryo laughed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, of course. Save our dying planet. Those are my vibrators you're holding in that box, by the way.”  
  
Akira choked on nothing, blushing furiously as he dropped the box out of pure shock.  
  
“ _Fucking shit, Christ--”_ He sputtered out with a bunch of other obscenities.  
  
Ryo laughed even more.  
  
“And _I'm_ the one who's gotta be carrying it?!” Akira screeched.  
  
“You did it entirely by yourself. I didn't ask you to.” Ryo walked away. “I'm going to put your dumbbells in our room if that's okay with you. Come on, Toodles.” He's smiling deviously at Akira, turning to walk away. Toodles followed him into the bedroom.  
  
That was probably payback. Akira sighed heavily. It took him a solid minute to pick it back up again. His blush lingered. They're just sex toys. For Christ's sake. There wasn't any need to be incredibly flustered, and yet, here Akira was. Grumbling under his breath.  
  
“Just make Akira hold the vibrators, huh?” He mumbled. “Of course.”  
  
Later on, Akira found Ryo sitting on the edge of their empty bathtub taking a breather.  
  
“That's it.” Akira said.  
  
“That's it?” Ryo sighed out.  
  
“Yeah. There's nothing left. That's everything. Nada.”  
  
“Are you certain?” Ryo tied his hair into a ponytail, standing up to follow Akira back into the living room with his bottle of beer. If they take care of the boxes there will be undeniably a _ton_ of space.  
  
“Told ya.” Akira smiled with triumph.  
  
Ryo sighed heavily. “Oh, thank _fuck_.” He sat in the middle of the floor.  
  
“Whoa!” Akira exclaimed, he joined Ryo. “We did it!”  
  
They both give each other an enthusiastic high five, clinking their beers together before taking a long sip. It's feels like they're drinking buddies.  
  
“So that leaves unpacking everything checked off.” Ryo said.  
  
“Awesome!”  
  
“But.” Ryo put up a finger.  
  
“But?” Akira repeated dreadfully.  
  
“We aren't done yet.” Ryo answered. “Remember that we still need to bring in furniture. Go shopping for the essentials that we necessarily need.”  
  
Akira fell back, lying on the cold hard wooden floor. “Do we _have_ to?”  
  
“Yes, of course we do. I will not rest until this house is remotely aesthetically pleasing.”  
  
“Guess what? _I'm_ resting. We've been running around and lifting shit around for _days_ since we moved in.” Akira said. Toodles went over to Akira, the other not aware of her presence until she started licking his face.  
  
“Get all the rest you need, then. I am not stopping you. For today, that is.” Ryo gave Akira a sympathetic pat on the knee. “You won't die. You'll live.”  
  
“ _Ugh_.”  
  
“Whine all you want but once we are done with this all you do realize once we settle down there will be things that still _has_ to be done every now and then.”  
  
“Don't remind me.” Akira sat up. “On the bright side, at least we got one thing done.”  
  
“Did you think we'd throw our stuff in here and be done with it?”  
  
“If I thought moving in was going to be a pain in my ass I would have made reconsiderations. Not that I don't want to.” Akira corrected himself, “I feel like I'm physically dying, here. I have no idea how the fuck you can keep things up and running without melting into a blob.”  
  
“Working is simply what I'm best at.” Ryo smiled a little, “Just because it doesn't look like it doesn't mean I'm not anymore exhausted than you are. Believe me, doing this all is the last thing I would _like_ to do because of the exertion. But I'd rather choose to anyway.”  
  
“Why's that?”  
  
“I… _want_ to.” Ryo replied. “If I'm going to live with you I want to make the experience as perfect as possible. I don't care if I have to break my back to do it.”  
  
“You're gonna eventually.” Akira said. “Let's face it. At this rate, you will, and we both know it. You need to get some rest too.”  
  
“I suppose. It would require some contemplation.”  
  
“Is that too much to ask for?!”  
  
Ryo laughed. Akira sighed loudly. _Ai yai yai._  
  
“What should we do with all of these empty boxes?” Ryo asked.  
  
Akira shrugged, there's way too fucking much. “Maybe we can just trash ‘em too. Probably keep one or two if we need ‘em.”  
  
Hopefully the garbage workers wouldn't mind collecting the dozens of boxes they tossed out on the sidewalk since they couldn't fit in all the trash bags. One by one, it took about a good two hours.  
  
  
Ironically, during the night they end up falling asleep on the couch with empty bottles surrounding them. Holding each other.  
  
Akira reminded himself to clean those up in the morning as he's surely forgotten once he caught sight of a sleeping angel clinging to him snoring away quietly.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They go furniture shopping the next morning, and in this particular department Akira feels like he didn't know jack shit.  
  
He couldn't decide what would look good in their home and what wouldn't. Ryo wanted them to be able to share opinions and make decisions- then again, furniture was furniture. It doesn't really matter. It _never_ did.  
  
Akira argued to keep their sofa while Ryo said they had to ditch it before someone hurts themselves on the sharp nail protruding from the bottom back side of the couch.  
  
“What do you think about a white sofa?” Ryo asked. “I've been thinking about painting the walls the same color. Or is it too bland? We can also redo the floors.”  
  
“Not to judge or anything, but we're not making our place look like a fucking apple store. Keep the peach color. It's nice.”  
  
“Does it really compliment the brown on the bottom and the wooden floors?”  
  
“Who gives a fuck about the floors. _Keep_ the sofa.”  
  
Ryo sighed deeply. “Alright. If we keep the sofa I decide on everything else we get.”  
  
“ _Everything else_?”  
  
“To keep something as ugly as that comes with a high price.”  
  
“Fuck that. You said I _also_ get to decide!”  
  
“Uh.” The generous man who guided them across the store intervened, slightly unnerved by the argument spurring between them. “There's still plenty of other options we have yet to go through. Would you two like to see them?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ” Ryo hissed frustratedly, intimidating the other. He realized his outburst and simmered down. “My apologies.”  
  
“Sure. Why not?” Akira cleared his throat.  
  
The talk about the _quality_ and firmness of couches, kitchenware, and all that jazz bored Akira pretty quickly. Ryo conversates with the employees for what seems like _hours._ Ryo appeared genuinely interested as well, nodding to every word of the other guy speaking to him with a hand propped under his chin.  
  
Akira crossed his arms behind his head. He yawned rudely every now and then, ignoring Ryo’s side glances and glaring. He shut his eyes and lagged a little behind Ryo and the employee. Ryo didn't allow him to wander off, though. Dragging him by the ear to tug him along.  
  
As long as Ryo was handling everything and keeping things under control it's not like Akira had to _pretend_ that he cared about this stuff.  
  
Ryo wouldn't allow him to jump on the mattresses when they went shopping for them eventually, happily laughing at how fun it was. The other customers paid no mind, nor did the employee, but Ryo seemed to be a little embarrassed.  
  
Akira did flips and other cool tricks before landing flat on his back. He springs up just a bit from the fall.  
  
“What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?” Ryo glared. “These are mattresses for _sale_.”  
  
“It feels like jumping on a trampoline!” Akira marveled, “It's fun! Also this mattress is _really_ big and comfortable.”  
  
“We already have one at home.”  
  
“You should try jumping on this!” Akira convinced.  
  
“What did I say about dilly dallying. Can't you see I am talking to someone?” Ryo narrowed his eyes. “Come on. Up. Get off.”  
  
“Two more minutes.” Akira stood up, hopping on the mattress once more.  
  
“No.” Ryo said curtly. “No one will want to buy that mattress now that you've put your dirty shoes on it.”  
  
“Three minutes?”  
  
“I said _no_.”  
  
“Five!” Akira is terrible at negotiations, but this may be the only fun thing that came out of furniture shopping. “Please? Pretty please?”  
  
“ _Akira._ You get down from there right now.” Ryo pointed a finger towards the ground, demanding.  
  
Akira sulked. He stopped jumping, pouting his lips. “You're no _fair_.”  
  
“Stay put for a good several minutes, will you?” Ryo asked exasperatedly, before turning to the man showing them around giving another generous apology.  
  
Akira moped through the entire day spent shopping. As long as Ryo was getting them lunch for this, then it was all good.  
  
When it came to the smaller things such as decor and picture frames there was debate on the importance and if it would be necessary. Then again, Ryo’s old place had a ton of artifacts and fancy shit they've brought over, Akira never saw the appeal in any of them.  
  
He probably had a couple dead flowers and cactuses back at his place that he forgot about, he thinks he trashed them too.  
  
Their new furniture didn't get delivered until the next day. Though when it had, Ryo didn't allow Akira to lie on his ass all day and get any rest until they were completely finished with checking everything off the list.  
  
Putting together the table for the dining area was a task Ryo thought would prove Akira to be useful. It wasn't too difficult. He barely looked through the manual, letting Ryo look it over to make sure Akira put the parts together correctly.  
  
He was a bit reckless and got scolded if he dropped anything and hurt himself with the hammer and nail. Akira giving a sheepish apology. Assuring - _swearing_ that he was _good_ at fixing things. Maybe decent. Hammering the legs to the table before flipping it over, carrying it with his two hands to set down.  
  
Ryo helped carry over the chairs to push in, approximately four - checking if the table was in tact and hopefully wouldn't break apart if poorly put together.  
  
The new fridge was brought into the apartment, the bed now had pillows and sheets to be placed over, slowly - Ryo brought in other things to hang up on the walls. The bathroom was decorated with a carpet to cover the floors, finally _a curtain_ which was the most necessary to add in addition - among other things hung up on the walls to give a fresh clean scent. Eventually they were going to clog it all with their bathing products, Ryo owned more of that than Akira did.  
  
He still doesn't understand how someone can use all of those things pondering if they even needed them. Body washes. Loofas and sponges. Bottles of lotion and scented soaps and hair products. So much fucking _hair products_. Akira just jammed all of his shaving equipment in the mirror cabinet, including ointment that he used from time to time inside. The other stuff he left on the dresser of their newly renovated bedroom. He thinks it someone walked in they can pinpoint that the majority of their personal belongings belong to Ryo.  
  
Maybe it's just that Akira lost a couple things along the way and could care less. Ryo ridicules him for not being to take care of himself. The answer is that he was probably right.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
“Akira?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“You don't think we're going too overboard, do you not?”  
  
Staying in bed until the afternoon lazily without wearing a single ounce of clothing, and times like these (breakfast in bed is a thing that Akira was coming to _love_ since it was fucking awesome) weren't unusual.  
  
Snoozing, barely, arms crossed over the back of his head - Akira blinks one eye open. “Nah. What makes you think that?”  
  
Ryo was the only one lying with the covers up to his chest. He just finished smoking a cigarette, but the smell lingers in the air after he long dumped it in the ashtray. Ryo removed the covers to roll over and sit on top of Akira to look at him properly.  
  
“I'm not nagging you am I?”  
  
“‘Course not, babe.”  
  
“It just seems that we have different opinions clearly on what we want for our place, you want one thing and I want another, what if it's not appealing to other people?”  
  
“I think our tastes can blend in pretty well.”  
  
“How are you so sure?”  
  
“We may not agree with some of the stuff that we _want_ , all your fancy schmancy type shit, and you might not want my old fashioned stuff cause it's too bland, but it might complement the place well. Look at it. It ain't bad.”  
  
“Yes but I fear that it's not good enough.” Ryo lamented, “Is it too much?”  
  
“You gotta chill out.” Akira snorted. “No one's judging the place from every corner. They don't give a fuck.”  
  
“You're right.” Ryo sighed. “It may be that I'm overthinking about the situation and getting stressed over it.”  
  
Hands are soothingly rubbing Ryo’s hips assuringly. “We're gonna be fine.” Akira murmured. “Alright?”  
  
Ryo covered his face with his hands, running them through his hair and flailing them. “I apologize I've been such a _hassle_ for the past week. I know I've been wearing you out.”  
  
“You wore me out while you were riding my dick like your life depended on it just a while ago. You saw me grinning through it, so what makes you think I’d be angry if you do?”  
  
_“Akira._ ” Ryo grumbled, glowering fiercely.  
  
“Sorry.” Akira laughed sheepishly. “Look, I know how much it means to you. It's important to me too. You could have picked a bigger house, a mansion even, with tons of better stuff than I can never compete with. But you didn't. That makes me really goddamn happy.”  
  
Ryo chose want Akira wanted. He was okay with whatever Akira’s heart desires and willingly goes along with it. The question is if Ryo would ever regret it. Akira’s been hoping otherwise ever since.  
  
It's not like their differences in many things didn't bother Akira. He worried that they might not _ever_ agree on some things. But that was okay. It was perfectly natural.  
  
“Then assure me that you won't ever regret this idea.” Ryo answered.  
  
“Well…” Akira tries to mess around, then Ryo’s hands grab Akira’s shoulders to shake him. Bouncing lightly on top of Akira while he was at it.  
  
“Answer me, would you?”  
  
“Don't be silly!” Akira shouted, startling Ryo. “I wanted this even before I asked you! Not changing my mind now, not gonna be changing it anytime soon.”  
  
Ryo clasped his hands together, letting out a sigh of relief, his heated expression turning into that of glee.  
  
“That's the satisfying answer I was expecting to hear.” He bounced once more, and Akira grit his teeth, wincing at the pressure on his groin.  
  
“Could you-- could you try not movin’ around like that while you're sitting on top of me?”  
  
“My apologies.” Ryo chuckled. He leaned in, cupping Akira’s cheeks with his hands.  
  
“Thank you for sticking with me through all this mess. I did expect moving in to take a lot of work as well. It means a lot to me.”  
  
“Not a problem, angel.” Akira grinned. “I'm pretty fuckin’ stoked to finally be livin’ with ya.”  
  
“I'm glad.” Ryo whispered. Their noses brush once, before he brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sharing smiles.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Now that unpacking and giving _life_ to the dull home was out of the way, there was juggling work and school, plus sports to tackle on as the days progressed.  
  
There were meets towards the ending of the school year that Ryo made sure to attend depending on whether his schedule was busy. Fortunately Akira, Miki, and Miko’s team were successful in making it to nationals with how brutally their coach made them practice until their muscles were sore.  
  
Getting to run in front of an audience in broad daylight was something Akira was all too familiar with, and the nervousness only dwindles down on the bright side getting to travel with his friends made it all the more better, especially now that he had Ryo on the sidelines cheering them on.  
  
When the meets were over, the four of them agreed on heading down to a restaurant specially with floor seating only downtown in the city during the night to celebrate their success.  
  
Miki graciously started it off with a toast between them. The clink of their glasses echoing across the restaurant before tilting their heads back and taking a shot.  
  
Akira liked this place. The walls painted a red color with floral patterns, as the same for the table cloths and the pillows they sat on. The fancy bright yellow lights hung from the ceiling and it felt like sitting in a common area more than a restaurant. Makes it feel rather welcoming.  
“We're gonna do so many fucking shots tonight.” Miko said. “We totally earned it.”  
  
“ _Yeah_.” Akira drawled out.  
  
“This morning I sat my desk getting ready to teach, and I felt my back joints crack. I kid you not. I _heard_ it.” Ryo explained, his exasperation clear in his tone - but it was hilarious. Causing them to throw their heads back and laugh hysterically.  
  
“Okay kids, grandpa Ryo is ready to retire today.” He pretended to stand up for dramatic effect before sitting back down next to Akira. “I felt like I aged fifty years at that very moment.”  
  
“I crack my joints every single morning.” Akira said with triumph. “You're not the only one that feels like an old man. Ever had to walk up a flight of stairs?”  
  
“I prefer to take the elevator or escalator.”  
  
“I tried to make you jog with me and you couldn't even last five minutes.”  
  
“That's where you and I have our differences.”  
  
“I think that's just laziness on your part, babe.”  
  
“Ever had to stand up from sitting during a three hour exam for a long time? Stretching feels like my bones are cracking.” Miki said, “Trust us you're not alone.”  
  
“I fucking hate exams.” Miko sighed, “I'm so glad they're over. That was the _worst_.”  
  
“Another round for us all, please?” Ryo waved over one of the waiters. A brief wait fell in between before they're handed another round of glasses to couple with their beer. While they were at it, digging into their food scattered about the table like there's no tomorrow.  
  
“Let's not drink too much.” Miki said. “Ryo’s going to drive us home.”  
  
“As long as we are not suspected to be wasted enough it's not like we'll get pulled over.” Ryo shrugged. “We are entitled to drink as much as we please.”  
  
“Come on!” Miko coaxed her girlfriend, “Drink up! Why aren't you such a fan of a little _spice_?”  
  
“For many reasons. Reasons that I'm sure _all of you_ know fully well.” Miki said.  
  
“Get buzzed up with us!” Akira urged. He downs another glass and makes a groan of refreshment. “Man that hits the _spot_!”  
  
“Just a _few._ ” Miki mumbled. Ryo chuckled. Akira and Miko are beaming, encouraging Miki loudly to chug a few of the shot glasses. In which she did _successfully_ without stopping for a moment to cough. Her eyes squeezing shut and her face twisting into something of discomfort at the taste.  
  
“This is some strong stuff.” She breathed.  
  
“That's why it's so marvelous.” Ryo winked. “You get used to it the more you drink.”  
  
Miko gnawed at a piece of lobster, slinging some Akira’s way to catch right into his mouth. He's reaching for the table to grab some more lobster to chow down himself breaking it apart and taking large bites at a time. Ryo and Miki pick at smaller pieces with a fork, choosing wisely from the selection of platter they've ordered all together.  
  
The more spicier foods Akira inhaled through his nose caused him to sneeze - terrifying loud that it sounded like a lion’s roar scaring the shit out of everybody.  
  
“ _Bless you_?” Miki breathed unsurely.  
  
“Sorry. Thanks.” Akira smiled nervously.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn't eat too much of the spice. Is it the spice? Because your nose is running.” Ryo handed Akira a tissue with a humored smile.  
  
“Gave me a damn heart attack, dude. Sounded like a fucking dinosaur.” Miko took her hand off her chest, catching her breath. Ryo and Miki laughed.  
  
“So where are the others? The guys couldn't join us again?” Miki asked. “Those asshats didn't make it to our meets either.”  
  
“They're busy being famous.” Akira said. “They'll ghost us for a while but they'll come around. Wamu says we can just come down to their place anytime.”  
  
“I hope they don't forget we _are_ their friends.” Miki grumbled. “We were first, technically.”  
  
“I suppose they're only busy.” Ryo reasoned.  
  
“Hey, guys. We should do something. Forget them.” Miko scoffed, “I mean after finals are over. The four of us.”  
  
“Where should we go?” Akira asked. “I don't think we can travel since everyone's going to be busy with shit.”  
  
Miki is volunteering at the local clinic for internship stuff while Miko landed a job at a café somewhere in the city. Ryo was also teaching at the school and Akira had to work at the dumb drugstore he hated so badly. So saving up was definitely of importance at the moment before they can think about planning anything.

“How about Karaoke?” Miki suggested. Everyone vocalized their agreement, the idea didn't sound too bad at all.  
  
“I haven't been to one...ever, I believe.” Ryo confessed.  
  
“ _WHAT?!”_  
  
He seems to shrink at the outburst. “I speak the truth.”  
  
“Where _have_ you been?” Akira asked. “No seriously. Every place we've gone to as a group or just me and you you've never been or never _done_.”  
  
“You're missing out on a ton of shit.” Miko said. “A _whole_ lot.”  
  
“Going to one was never of my concern.” Ryo explained.

“Then we have to take you.” Miki said. “Whether you like it or not.”  
  
“It's not like I _have_ a choice.”  
  
“Be grateful.” Akira laughed. He waved his hand up. “Hey! Give us more shots!”  
  
“You guys finished it all _already_?” Miki dreaded.  
  
“Try to keep up so you can get just as much of a rush as the rest of us. You can do it.” Miko nudged Miki's shoulder. “And save some food for us too, Fudo!”  
  
“Whose fault is it for being too slow?”  
  
“I thought we already discussed this.” Ryo said, chiding. “Honey there's plenty enough for everyone.”  
  
“You say it as if I don't have self control.”  
  
“You don't.”  
  
“I _do_.”  
  
“If you had we wouldn't have to set limits for how much you'd actually _eat_ if we didn't have to monitor you.”  
  
“I can handle my own limits just fine, thanks.”  
  
“How many times have you said that and not keep up to your word?” Ryo challenged, Akira opened his mouth to speak, but there's silence.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Now wait a second, babe--”  
  
“You two are really becoming like an old married couple.” Miki smirked teasingly. She looked at Miko and winked. Miko grinning at the two of them.  
  
_“We're not an old married couple!”_ Akira and Ryo shouted at the same time, causing them to giggle as what they expected as their response.  
  
“Anyway, Ryo’s got a point.” Miko agreed. “Sharing is caring. There's plenty for everyone.”  
  
“I have no say in this.” Miki waved a hand. Ryo smiled pridefully and Akira purposefully ripped a piece of Ryo’s cooked fish.  
  
“ _Excuse me_. You hog.” Ryo glared heatedly.  
  
“Sharing is caring, right babe?” Akira winked.  
  
Intaking more shots while stuffing their mouths with the buffet of food, an _exquisite_ dinner in Akira’s opinion- somehow the shifting from topic to topic between them lands on relationships and boisterous laughter surrounding them.  
  
“I just don't get the _deal_ with straight white boys,” Miki said, “Remember when we used to go to those stupid parties and it was like, _swarming_ with them.”  
  
“They'd ask questions like what's your favorite color,” Miko added, “Next thing you know they're asking what your bra size and if you ever had sex.”  
  
“I think there's a thing called getting to know someone and being a weird piece of shit.” Akira frowned.  
  
“They're like parasites that manifest the more you boost their ego.” Ryo said.  
  
“I'm glad I realized I was pretty fucking gay before I dated another fuckwit.” Miko laughed. “Guys try to hit on me all the time and get angry when I make it clear that I'm not feeling it, buddy.”  
  
“If a girl doesn't want you then she don't want you. It's really not that hard. No means bippity boppity the fuck out of my face.” Akira clarified jeeringly. In return the group simultaneously slapped their knee in wheezing laughter.  
  
“I guess we're sharing a few horror stories now, you guys wanna hear my experiences?” Miki took a shot in preparation of sharing.  
  
“Do tell.” Ryo volunteered.  
  
“Go for it, babe.” Miko patted Miki's back. Akira raised a glass. Gesturing for Miki to go on. “We can all share ours if you do.”  
  
“We're all ears.”  
  
“So I dated this one guy who said he quote on quote, “liked” me.” She made the air quote gesture with her fingers, “The farthest we went as a thing or whatever was forty eight hours, the only thing he did was hug me and hold my hand - then he goes bragging to his friends that I played around with his _dick_.”  
  
The rest of them started cackling madly.  
  
“Hold a second! Was it that guy who always picked his nose in chem class?” Akira asked. “I think he was the one I almost tried to fight at our high school reunion.”  
  
“ _Yeah_ , that one! The same exact snoozeball who eats his boogers had the nerve to boast about scoring one of the _hottest girls_ on the track team.” Miki sighed. “Un-freaking-believable.”  
  
“What did you _do_?” Ryo asked. “You didn't get back with that _cunt_ didn't you?”  
  
“Of course not. Next day he wanted a kiss, so I punched him in the face.” Miki said with a smile.  
  
“Good job, girl. As you _should._ ” Ryo delightfully approved. “I hope that punch landed him a broken nose or a busted lip.”  
  
“Totally did. Broken nose, yeah.” Miki said.  
  
“You could've told me about the guy before we dated so I could kick him in his dick. Then he'd lose the privilege of ever trying to fuck someone else.” Miko grumbled.  
  
“It's too late now. Trust me, I would have, though.” Miki chuckled. “What happened to that one guy you dated?”  
  
“He fucked another girl and when I confronted his dumbass he had the _balls_ to say ‘ _I thought you would be okay with it_.’ Right, totally. You should have let me know to dump you first before you threw your _tiny dick_ around. But that's okay, I just kicked his ass and slammed his face into a locker. Then gave him a really painful wedgie. Nerd wears tiny whities.” Miko scoffed. “PSA. Don't date straight guys that are assholes.”  
  
“Why would… _anyone_ be fucking okay with a person they're with cheating on ‘em?” Akira asked, “It's just _common sense_.”  
  
“I've...no fucking idea. It was the worst.” Miko said. “And yet all the girls flock to them when not only they're hideous, but they're jerks.”  
  
“If a guy asks if you'd be _okay_ with it, he's fucking wack. You gotta throw the whole man away.” Akira responded, it makes them laugh though he's completely serious. “This is just facts.”  
  
“I've had a fair share of a few encounters.” Ryo spoke next. “I go out to a bar and dress nice then you have them come over and use their horrible flirtatious tactics by just getting right into it. Oh, you're _so_ beautiful. Why that face for? Why don't you smile? Maybe it's because I have to look at your face. But I can't say that out loud. I have to sit there and smile. They ask to take me out to eat and I'm wondering with absolutely what _fucking_ money?” As he speaks the table filled with laughter towards the last part.  
  
“Maybe if you checked in their pockets you'd find some lint in there and flies coming outta their wallets.” Akira joked. They lost it at that.  
  
“If a guy like that asks to take you out on a date, he means you're paying. It always means you're paying.” Ryo said. “Akira may be a cheapskate but at least he _offers_ , for the most part.”  
  
“I would normally disagree but you're right on that one, I'll give it to ya.” Akira snorted.  
  
“Here's a tip. You could've made sure to shove what's left of your dinner plate up his ass.” Miko suggested.  
  
“Or just kick his ass.” Akira added. Miko reached over the table to give Akira a high five.  
  
“I wish we were there to kick all the asses of the poor girls who had their heartbroken by these asscracks repeatedly. No one should have to deal with this treatment.” Miki scorned, “It's honestly so _disgusting_.”  
  
“Sadly it's normalized that idiots nowadays think they can fool as many people as they can.” Ryo rolled his eyes, “I vote for douchebag men to be eradicated completely. Wiped off the face of the Earth.”  
  
“It ain't that hard to fucking respect women out here. It's free. At no cost whatsoever. They should try it. Then they have won't have a reason to complain why their asses get kicked.” Akira acknowledged.  
  
“Say it to the fuckers in the back!” Miko shouted, “Instead of hating that we've given ourselves a voice listen to what we've been trying to say for years on end.”  
  
“Cowards.” Ryo snorted.  
  
“Hey. Akira, you never told us about your experience.” Miki brought up. Akira froze.  
  
“My experience?”  
  
Miko is smiling deviously and Ryo looks at him curiously.  
  
“Akira dated in high school?”  
  
“Don't even get me started…” Akira frowned. “Aw man… the whole _no homo_ situation, was like, on a completely different level. I'm a pretty open guy so I have no problem showing when I'm interested but it seems like if I get too serious with another dude they literally just fucking run away and say some shit like ‘hey you know that was a one time thing. Don't tell my bros about this. Let's just pretend this never happened. See you at track practice.' _What the fuck_?”  
  
The girls are laughing their heads off midst his telling of the various stories where he supposed dudes were too scared to date him in high school since they usually wanted to date chicks in public.  
  
“It's not funny! It's really embarrassing and annoying as shit I had to put through that.”  
  
“Did they pull off the _I'm totally straight_ card?” Miko asked.  
  
_“All the time!_ ”  
  
“That sounds awful.” Ryo sympathized. “Why would they do that to you?”  
  
“I dunno man. Dudebros and their _bros_ shit.”  
  
“When you guys probably look at each other’s dicks in the locker rooms.” Miki teased.  
  
“I...am not going to say that it wasn't true, but that's not relevant.”  
  
“Actually we're both pretty sure Akira got his heartbroken like dozens of times in high school. He did date a lot. To answer your question.”  
  
“He was kind of an _unintentional player_ if that makes sense--”  
  
“That's not _true_ at _all_ \--!”  
  
“So-- he _has_ dated other people.” Ryo said. “Oh, that's interesting.”  
  
Akira pinched the bridge of his nose. Hangouts with them lead to the girls spilling deets on stories from his past one way or the other.  
  
“You dated a couple guys, there were girls too.” Miki continued. “That one cheerleader, the girl who kept putting love notes in your locker, some fans who watched you on the track team, Lisa, Ran, everyone said you had sex with Jun--”  
  
“Haha, _no_ I didn't have sex with Jun I never understood where everyone was hearing that!”  
  
“Those names sound oddly familiar…” Ryo brooded.  
  
“Everyone said you fucked Jun.” Miko defended. “Everyone and their fucking grandmother, was sure about that.”  
  
“If I had sex with her that wouldn't explain why I've been a _virgin_ ever since college started!”  
  
“Just to be frank,” Ryo intervened, “I took Akira’s virginity graciously almost two months ago.”  
  
Akira blushed, clearing his throat. “He’s-- he's gotta point there.”  
  
“Oh really now?” Miko grinned devilishly.  
  
“So it _wasn't_ her?” Miki arched a brow.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
“ _Anyway_.” Akira drawled out slowly, ignoring Miko’s question. “Just because you're going out with someone people feel the need to spread rumors about _everything_ including things we never even did so I have no idea what possessed you guys into thinking that was true.”  
  
“You did mention that you get flustered when it comes to sex with other people.”  
  
“Ryo you weren't supposed to tell them that…”  
  
“ _That was the reason?!”_ The girls shrieked in unison. Ryo merely shrugged, looking at Akira clearly not apologetic at all.  
  
“No wonder why you decided to stop giving a fuck about dating.” Miki said. “Makes sense the time you said you'd be turning into _no romance Fudo_ now look where you are now.”  
  
“You done digging up dirt that I'd like to forget now?” Akira asked. “I don't want to remember any of my high school days or dating experiences, thanks.”  
  
“Not to dwell on the topic but all of your high school experiences is completely different from my own.” Ryo said.  
  
“Didn't you mention you went to a Catholic school?” It was once, or twice, but Akira’s nearly forgotten.  
  
“I feel sorry for you.” Miki said. “That's...gotta be the worst.”  
  
“I'd _die_.” Miko agreed.  
  
“I only stayed there for three years I believe. But I'd say it was quite the experience.” Ryo chuckled.  
  
“Will you share?” Miki asked eagerly.  
  
“Oh, boy. Here we go. I'll need a drink for this infamous tale.” It was Ryo’s turn to take a full shot. Sighing out. “There was this _twat_ named Michael, I felt like he was intimidated by me or scared of me. I was never sure, but he hated me. And I hated him. We had a rivalry that went on for the duration of my time at that torturous _shithole_. Both top of the class, he was more loved by everyone while people wouldn't want to stand within five feet of me because he started spreading these rumors that I was a child abandoned by God, castrated from heaven, and that I was Satan.”  
  
“So this isn't the first time around people have called you that, huh?” Akira laughed nervously.  
  
“And did everyone _believe_ that?” Miki questioned.  
  
“They're naive people. Sure they did. They don't even _know_ me, but that was perfectly fine by me.”  
  
“This kid already seems to be a _dick_ ** _._** Why hasn't anyone thrown him in a trash can yet?” Miko asked.  
  
“If you were smart, pretty, and participated in _golf_ or tennis, which were the only available clubs at the school, everyone wanted to suck your dick.” Ryo replied. “I was terrible at playing golf. I _hated_ tennis.”  
  
“ _Golf and tennis_?” Akira frowned, “Only ninety year olds play that shit!”  
  
“It was a Catholic school, Akira.”  
  
“That's...the lamest thing ever.”  
  
“We had to compete and play against each other. It was always me and him. Neck and neck. Not even just sports. He wanted to kick my ass _so_ badly that I'm certain he was always jealous of me. Can you believe he had the nerve to call me a _plastic_?”  
  
Miki sipped from her glass. “Well…”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
“I mean he kinda is wrong but kinda not…” Miko makes a “tsk” noise, recoiling. Ryo sputtered out a laugh.  
  
“You both think I act like a plastic?”  
  
Akira looked at them back and forth, not following the conversation. “What the actual _fuck_ is a _plastic_?”  
  
The darkening looks the three of them sent Akira told him that maybe he shouldn't have asked the question, regretting it dearly.  
  
“I just wanna know why in the right mind someone would call you plastic!”  
  
“You wouldn't understand.” Miki waved a hand. “It's a… it's a thing. Don't worry about it. You haven't seen the movie.”  
  
“What movie?”  
  
“ _Anyway._ ” Ryo intervened. “If I may continue. _Michael McDonald_ , said twat, went out of his way to sabotage me and see my downfall and it angered him that I barely cared of his existence. Unfortunately I couldn't kick that cunt in his teeth since Jenny said getting into fights will get me expelled.”  
  
“What did you _do_?” Miko asked. “I mean this Mike Donald person seems like an ass so a normal reaction would be to get back at the guy.”  
  
“I'm getting there. I tried to get expelled anyway, multiple times. I didn't see the point in attending a school where we are forced to believe that God gives a damn about us, why _was_ I there?” Ryo answered. “Violating the school dress code and wearing the most scandalous outfits ever known to man, unscrewing the chairs at the teacher's desk. Among many other _awful_ things. I even said that it was _me_ and yet everyone was so inclined to believe Jenny wasn't going to like the fact that I got in trouble at school. They'd never expel me. I broke into the school during the night and drew an incredulous amount of dicks all over the bathroom walls. Planted the marker in Michael's locker. Guess who got blamed the next morning?”  
  
“Michael.” Everyone replied knowingly.  
  
Ryo smiled sweetly. “Exactly.”  
  
“The fuck happened to the guy after that?” Miko asked.  
  
“He got expelled.”  
  
“ _Yeesh_.” Miki blanched.  
  
“That was fucking awesome!” Akira exclaimed, “Serves him right. He definitely had that one coming.”  
  
“Karma’s one stone cold bitch.” Miko laughed. “That's really badass. I wish I could do that.”  
  
Miki facepalmed. “Ryo… why…?”  
  
“He deserved it.” Ryo defended. “Sometime after that I was able to graduate early enough before homecoming since an ivy league school had accepted me. Never saw him since then.”  
  
“Hasta luego Cuckhands McMike.” Akira raised his glass. “To all of us somehow surviving high school by a miracle.”  
  
“Second that.” Ryo did the same. Miki and Miko join in, smiles exchanged between them. Doing another toast with their glasses.  
  
“If we all went to the same school we would've been pretty bad kids, wouldn't we?” Miki joked.  
  
“We would've been like... maybe, the breakfast club." Miko said.  
  
After a moment of contemplation, all of them agreed on that.  
  
Since there was plenty of time left in the night, they decided to leave the restaurant. Before they had, Miki stopped them to take a couple group selfies. In Akira’s opinion a _couple_ would be an understatement. They've taken about a _hundred_ or so, making a series of silly faces until he grew tired and told them that it wasn't necessary to take so fucking much pictures for just _one_ night out.  
  
Miki desperately wanted to get the other guys jealous apparently, since it was _their_ loss for deciding to miss out on their friends night out. They usually always come. Akira didn't mind, but he wondered what was the occasion that would cause them to be busy. He told her to lighten up and not to sulk about it.  
  
Just the four of them enjoying each other's company, bonding and reminiscing the past, talking and laughing over a few drinks - now _this_ was something they should do often. Without the guys in the picture they're just the original three, with Ryo now in the group of four - he'd fit in quite easily.  
  
They went bar hopping, cruising around in Ryo’s car while Ryo drove them all concerningly fast down the city streets taking a spin, turning the music up incredibly loud that dozens of heads roaming the crowded streets turned their way out of curiosity, echoing off the roads from even a far distance.  
  
Their time in the last bar felt short when a couple guys tried to cat call them and it lead to a violent bar fight - so they had to leave after that. Settling on just going to a local club for the night. They weren't specifically dressed _appropriately_ for the occasion, a last minute decision upon seeing the long line which they just snuck past the bouncer to run right in.  
  
It hadn't really mattered, however. With people dressed in all different kinds of attire that came down all the way to the city to do one thing - _party_ \- the rest of them blended in quite easily. Akira remembered that Ryo was supposed to drive them home too late, since the girls and Ryo raided the bar multiple times to ask for endless rounds of drinks then go back up to dance under the neon lights, dragging Akira wherever they went.  
  
Under the loud EDM music ringing in his ears whenever he tried to talk to them it was highly difficult over the noise. Though at this point if he let the three of them have anymore drinks they were going to die and collapse in the middle of the club floor, or the sidewalk - which Akira managed to bring them outside to find Ryo’s car. He wriggled an arm free since Miki, Miko, and Ryo were crushing Akira, leaning onto him painfully so. Patting Ryo’s pockets, relieved to find out that his keys were still in there.  
  
“Y'all really can't be wearing heels.” Akira gestured to their feet, “Put on some fucking tennis shoes next time.”

“Slow down, would you? It's not like we're in a _rush._ ” Ryo hissed. “Such a joy killer.”  
  
“I wanna go back and party!” Miki complained. “Why did you make us leave?”  
  
“Take us back you _fuck_.” Miko spat. Akira ignored their demands.  
  
“Everybody get in the car.”  
  
“It's party time!”  
  
“It's _go home_ time.”  
  
Opening the doors to make sure they get in first, Akira walked around to get into the driver's seat. _Fuck._ They were all so _drunk_ and he couldn't believe that he was doing this. He had to drive them to his and Ryo’s place. The girls can't even function properly if they were left on their own.  
  
The drive back to their house was _unbearable._ With Miki and Miko making out in the backseat, Ryo refusing the buckle his seatbelt stating constant irrelevant facts about the most _random_ shit over known to man. Akira felt an eyebrow twitch. He didn't think he'd have to be hostile bringing them up to their place, but he had no choice. It was the only way to get them to fucking behave themselves.  
  
He walked in with Miki clinging to his leg, Miko and Ryo holding onto his arms tightly. It's like they're trying to climb on him, as if he were _made_ for them to do so like a tall and durable statue.  
  
“Faster, horsey!”  
  
“Can you fly us to space?”  
  
“I'm not a fucking playground! Can you guys get the fuck off me?!”  
  
“No need to be such a _party pooper_.”  
  
“You're not very nice, Amon.”  
  
“For the billionth time, that's _not_ my name.” Akira seethed quietly.  
  
It took a good five minutes to get them to sit down on the floor, and pull his phone out to call Wamu as soon as possible. They wouldn't stop _moving_ everywhere and touching things, moving them around and talking to inanimate objects.  
  
Akira stood up, tapping his foot. “Come on, you piece of shit. Pick up, pick up…”  
  
They're talking absolute nonsense and Akira wasn't having it once Wamu picked up.  
  
_“Shh!_ ”  
  
“Hey, _fuck you_ man! Let us live a little!” Miko barked.  
  
“Who are you talking to?” Ryo asked.  
  
“I'm calling Wamu. The three of you better stay seated on the floor.” Akira said. They're like a bunch of rabbits who can scurry everywhere at any given moment.  
  
He heard a _lot_ of noise in the background. Screaming and music. At first Akira thought the guy was at a rave, until he heard a splash. Now Akira figured Wamu was throwing a party with the guys at their own house.  
  
_“Fudo! Yo! What's up?”_  
  
“Are you guys serious right now?”  
  
_“What?”_ The douche couldn't hear over the loud music.  
  
“Are you throwing a party at one am in the morning?!”  
  
_“We've been planning our welcome party and the launch to our new album we've been working on for weeks, man. Remember?”_  
  
“You didn't tell any of us it would be _tonight_ , actually.”  
  
_“I didn't? Well, sorry. My bad! We're having a cool ass party right now and I'm living, bro! Just lounging in the pool in a sick float sipping some good martini right now.”_  
  
“You guys ditched our friends night out for a _party_?”  
  
_“We organized it, why wouldn't we show up to our own party?”_  
  
“It should be over by now. Is it over? Please tell me it is. Anyway, I seriously need your help.”  
  
_“Sorry I missed it buddy! You guys still went out didn't cha? How'd it go?”_  
  
“Listen, we went out to eat then drank at a couple bars and a club, I realized earlier that Ryo had to drive us home but all of them got more drunk than I did and I had to drive them all to me and Ryo’s new place. I don't know what to fucking _do_ , man. I took care of Ryo drunk _once_ , just one person. I can't take care of three drunk people!”  
  
_“Sure you can!”_  
  
“No I _can't_! I need you to get your ass the _fuck_ over here!”  
  
“You're not talking to another _chick_ are you?” Akira wasn't aware Ryo stood up to stand behind him and throw his arms around Akira’s shoulders. “Who the hell is she?”  
  
“Babe, it's a dude.”  
  
“Tell him to _fuck off_ he's mine.”  
  
“Sit down. It's alright. He's just a friend. He's _our_ friend.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
Akira gently coaxed Ryo to sit back down, silencing his slurring of words into the phone.  
  
“Tell that _jerk_ to come over so I can kick his ass for bailing on us!” Miki fumed, “I thought you were _our_ friends you fucking traitor!”  
  
_“Shit...are they all pissed at me?” Now_ Wamu wants to sound concerned. The _stupid fuck._  
  
“You did bail on us. All of you asshats did.”  
  
_“We didn't mean to!”_  
  
“Can you come and help me or not?”  
  
_“I have faith in you, man. You can handle ‘em. I got a party to run.”_  
  
Akira heard a “who is that?” in the background, and a bit of rustling and shifting. More laughter and yelling coming from another voice.  
  
_“It's our boy Akira.”_  
  
_“Akira! Hey what's up?”_ That's Gabi’s voice, and there's more giggling as Wamu seems to speak in a murmur to some _girl_ on the other line with him.  
  
“I can't believe you guys are busy fucking girls right now.”  
  
_“You guys should come over and join us! We're living right now and our party's trending on Insta!”_  
  
“Guys you _know_ I can't. It's a little too late for that. You can't just leave the party for half an hour?”  
  
_“Two of the hottest Kardashians are here and we can't just leave special guests, dude there's celebrities! You're fucking wildin!”_ Gabi laughed, _“This is all on you, bro. Just tell them we're sorry we couldn't make it.”_  
  
_“_ That's _great.”_ Akira beamed, bitter and lacking anything genuine at all. “Have fun with the Kardashians. Thanks for the _help._ ”  
  
_“So you're not coming?”_ Wamu asked.  
  
“Bye.” Akira hung up. “Fuckin’ _dickheads._ ” He sat down with a heavy sigh.  
  
“The Kardashians? Who's having fun with the Kardashians?” Ryo asked. “When and where?”  
  
“I wanna see them!”  
  
“No one's going to see any of the Kardashians. Not the fuck now. Not ever. Not tonight.”  
  
Miki pouted. “Take us back to the club then.”  
  
“No.” Akira refused.  
  
“We're bored!” Miko exclaimed, “It's fucking quiet here and it _sucks_.”  
  
“Yeah because it's too late to do anything.”  
  
“It's never too late. If you're so repulsed then I'll drive.” Ryo offered.  
  
“No. No you absolutely can't drive.” Akira shook his head. “What you guys need? Is rest.”  
  
“We wanna _party_! You mentioned Wamu was throwing one. Why aren't we _there_ and here instead?” Miki insisted. _Someone kill me._ Akira thought miserably.  
  
“Because we can't go there!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It's _late._ Are you comprehending _English_?”  
  
“So what?” Miko shrugged. “If they wanna bail we should crash their stupid party.”  
  
“I'm too tired to take three drunk people to a party just to hound them the entire night for bailing on us. It's… it's really not worth it.” Akira is tired. “You guys, can just sit here with me, for a couple minutes. Is that too hard?”  
  
That was a bad idea to suggest. Because they wouldn't stop hounding Akira for the majority of their time sitting on the floor and asking the same repeated questions as to _why_ they couldn't leave the house or do anything. Reverting back to talking nonsense.  
  
Akira gave up, after Ryo said he was going to take a piss - in which he had mentioned for Akira to _relax_ \- like a guy can't go take a leak - Akira lifted Miki and Miko over his shoulder noticing they've fallen asleep slumped against the couch at some point during his lingering conversation with Ryo about… God knows what mothman facts. He was barely keeping up with it at all.  
  
Akira rubbed his eyes, standing up to toe out of his one shoe and toss it elsewhere. He had forgotten to take it off since coming in since he was so busy brawling with the other three, Miko stole Akira’s sneaker and refused to give it back. They played hot potato with it while Akira failed to snatch it back multiple times. The shoe ended up in the kitchen sink. He didn't feel like taking care of that.  
  
He thought about changing out of his sweaty Henley long sleeve shirt, but he's far too exhausted. Padding across the floors in his socks getting a glass of water pulling a cup from the cabinet. He stood behind the breakfast bar, checking his feed to see what Wamu is blabbering about to them on Snapchat.  
  
They really _are_ having a party. Advertising it and all on their stories and other social media. The invitations are exclusive and limited to people of certain status only, funny that they waited until during the party - which had started a solid three hours ago - to invite the rest of them. When his friends and his boyfriend is blackout drunk.  
  
Ryo walked out of the bedroom, Akira regretted not paying attention to what he was doing noticing that he walked out in Akira’s big college sweatshirts without any pants. Just his underwear.

"Hey, fool." Ryo makes his presence known, causing Akira to tilt his head up.  
  
“That was a long piss.” Akira acknowledged.  
  
“I was exfoliating.”  
  
“...Okay. Why are _you_ still _up_?”  
  
“It is a free country.”  
  
“You're supposed to be resting.”  
  
“I'm not tired.” Ryo shrugged.  
  
“You were supposed to be _our_ driver. Why are you not ashamed of yourself that _I_ was the one who had to drive your drunk asses here? In _your_ car?”  
  
“You were a fool to ever think I drink responsibly.” Ryo laughed. “I don't. Ever.”  
  
“You _need_ to! I shouldn't have to tell you that you drink too much!”  
  
Ryo stared at him.  
  
“You really should.” Akira repeated. “Please… Please drink responsibly.”  
  
“Do we still have some whiskey?”  
  
“Are you asking to drink right now?” Akira gawked. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
“I'm aware that I am an alcoholic with many issues like most adults. Where's the drinks. I want a glass.”  
  
“You're not drinking shit. Go rest in my bed.”  
  
“ _No_. You have that bottle of Henny? Or vodka, perhaps? I need something.”  
  
“I'm not going to give you a drink when you've drank more than your little body can hold just an hour ago.”  
  
Ryo walked over the counter to grab the pack of cigarettes lying on top, pulling one out abruptly in irritation. Akira doesn't allow him to smoke, snatching it and throwing the cigarette in the sink.  
  
“Hey!” Ryo reached for the pack but Akira held his hand high so Ryo couldn't catch it. He tossed it across the kitchen. “Dude!”  
  
“You're not smoking.”  
  
Ryo snatched Akira’s water to drink it instead. Akira frowned.  
  
“It's healthy for you. Like I care whether or not you take my water from me.”  
  
“This isn't vodka.” Ryo muttered. “Pour some good stuff into this.”  
  
“Why would I put vodka in there?”  
  
Ryo pushed the glass off the counter. “If it isn't alcohol then I don't want it.”  
  
Akira jumped as the glass fell on the floor and shattered. Ryo simply laughed hysterically.  
  
_“Jesus--_ ” Akira shouted, “We just got that glass _a couple days_ ago!”  
  
“I don't appreciate you accusing me of something that I clearly did.”  
  
“You did do it. _Why_ would you do that?”  
  
“Who cares? You tossed my cigarettes away. Those are my precious cigarettes. Screw your _water_.”  
  
Akira rubbed his face with his hands. “You don't… smash glasses for fun.”  
  
Ryo burped loudly.  
  
“Yeah, that's real sexy.” Akira nods, voice laced thickly with sarcasm.  
  
“I do what I want. Suck my butt.” Ryo tried to grab the flower vase to pick it up but Akira quickly stopped him before he smashed that into a million pieces.  
  
“ _Don't_ do that! This vase is expensive and it costed our limbs!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“ _No!”_  
  
Ryo groaned. “ _Fine_.” He let Akira put it back where it belonged.  
  
“Okay.” Akira nodded slowly. “You do realize you're gonna be terribly hungover in the morning.”  
  
“Can I dial a number real quick?”  
  
_“What?_ ”  
  
“Just-- let me dial a number.”  
  
“What makes you think I trust you with my phone? I don't trust you with a single thing right now.”  
  
“Fine. I'll tell you it myself.”  
  
Akira stared at Ryo warily. “Okay. Who do you need to call?”  
  
“Not important.” Ryo refused to say. Telling Akira the digits to put into his phone. Akira clicked his tongue, knowing that this was probably something ridiculous. He hoped Ryo wasn't prank calling someone, then he noticed how long the number was since it exceeded _nine_ digits.  
  
It read: 1-800-436-6844-832-7448  
  
“What the fuck...type of number is _this_?”  
  
“You're smart enough to translate that. Come on, I know you can do it.”  
  
“This is not even a number.”  
  
“It's a form of letter dialing.”  
  
Akira attempted to translate the coded numbers, over and over, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. He put two and two together at some point, the available letters seem to make sense and form an actual sentence when he arranged the words in a way that's comprehensible.  
  
“One eight hundred I don't give a shit.”  
  
Ryo does finger guns. He winked. “Congrats. You got it. I thought I was turning eighty years old waiting on that.”  
  
“Did you steal a bottle from the bartender at the club or something? To somehow pull off shit like this?” Akira showed Ryo the numbers on the screen, “ _Really_?”  
  
“I know. I am such a genius, am I right?”  
  
“Not when you're drunk.”  
  
“Wouldn't it be _very_ if that was my slogan?”  
  
“No it wouldn't.”  
  
“Fuck off, Amon.”  
  
“I don't know who that is!” Akira said frustratedly. “Why do you keep calling me that?!”  
  
“He's the demon who possessed you.”  
  
“Since when was I possessed by a demon?”  
  
“At the club.”  
  
“Sure I was. My name is still Akira.”  
  
“Don't play games with me. I know who you are.” Ryo approached Akira in slow strides. Somehow suspicious. He tripped over his own foot and was about to fall into the glass shards on the floor. Akira reached over to catch Ryo in time, lifting him up slightly away from the mess so Ryo doesn't hurt himself.  
  
“Watch out! Be careful. There's glass on the floor!”  
  
Leaning onto Akira, hands on his chest, Ryo’s eyes shimmered. “You come here often?”  
  
“This is our house.”  
  
“You're quite the charmer. And you are handsome. Incredulously. You can't be single.”  
  
Akira couldn't help but laugh. Making him and Ryo sit down at the chairs.  
  
“I'm not single. You're my boyfriend.”  
  
“Am I really?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Impossible.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“You'd have to let me kiss you in order to prove it.” Ryo snaked his arms around Akira’s shoulders. It was adorable at how wasted he was. Akira just played along at this point.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Ryo left sloppy, wet kisses all over Akira’s face, kissing him on the lips a couple times as well. When it became too much, Akira gently pulled Ryo back.  
  
“Alright, alright. Can I take you to bed now?”  
  
“Already trying to get me undressed?”  
  
Akira blushed. “Put you to bed as in get some _shuteye_!”  
  
“There's no need to sugarcoat it.” Ryo reached down and shamelessly grabbed Akira’s crotch.  
  
Akira gives Ryo a dead stare while the other casually felt around. “That's my dick you're touching.”  
  
“It's… it is very enormous.” Ryo gasped, he looked up at Akira with an open mouth. “ _Wow._ ”  
  
“Thanks.” Akira said flatly. “Alright that's enough feelin’ around. Bed time.”  
  
“I wasn't finished yet.” Ryo objected, annoyed.  
  
“I'll be going to bed too. I'm tired as fuck anyway and I'm just about ready to crash after taking care of the three of you gremlins.”  
  
“I am not ready to sleep yet.”  
  
“C'mon. Let's go.”  
  
“I don't _want_ to.”  
  
“You have to.”  
  
“Who needs sleep? I'd rather go back to the days I was an insomniac.”  
  
Akira didn't want to fight with Ryo to get him to go to fucking sleep. And yet, he finds himself forced to do _a lot_ of things this hectic night. Dragging Ryo around was _not_ in his agenda. By all four limbs, that is. Stopping him from constantly crawling on the counter and claiming that alcohol and cigarettes will help him stay awake.  
  
“You'll have them tomorrow!” Akira promised. “I swear. Just get down from the counter and let's go to bed.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah.” Not really.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Akira sighed.  
  
Ryo got off the counter and spread his arms out.  
  
Akira automatically scooped Ryo up in a bridal carry. He thought Ryo was going to resist, but he hadn't. Thankfully.  
  
By the time he set Ryo down on the mattress, he was knocked out. Snoring this time.  
  
“That was easy.” Akira thinks aloud with a fond smile. He knew Ryo was tired and lying down would be the perfect bait to get him to fall asleep in a heartbeat.  
  
_Now_ he could rest in peace.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Not only did Akira wake up first in the morning with Toodles pissing on top of his face, but he had forgotten when he woke up in the morning that _all_ of them were going to suffer from a hangover.  
  
His isn't nearly as bad as the girls and Ryo. Still, having them run over to the kitchen sink to hurl all at once wasn't a very pleasing experience.  
  
Just to think he would have a good morning today. Contemplating on blurting out why the fuck Miki and Miko were still here, after knocking out on the couch snuggling last night. But they were in _no_ shape to leave the house. On the bright side, Ryo was back to normal. He nearly cried when Ryo called him by his actual _name_ and reverted back to his usual dialect. Even if Akira doesn't understand most of it, his friends were back alright. Casually ignoring the _do you require medical attention_ jab of pure confusion when he picked Ryo up and spinned him around in the air. Gladly none of them remembered a thing from last night.  
  
He let them raid the cabinets for aspirin and fish for a cup to run water under. Akira was generous enough to make breakfast for the three of them, pulling on sweatpants and didn't care if he was getting busy in the kitchen shirtless because it was his and Ryo's apartment. Ryo insisted in helping. Miki and Miko sat at the breakfast bar - pretending to gag whenever they started smooching noisily and acting all disgustingly lovey dovey as if they hadn't. Akira hugging Ryo from behind while he stirred the scrambled eggs around the pot leaving sweet kisses on his neck - he couldn't help the fact that he missed his sober angel. On the other hand, the Mikis were looking like a _mess_. In the meantime Akira let them all use his shower and do what they wanted, but Miki and Miko definitely owed him for trashing his place.  
  
His grudge dwindled down while they had a rather lively breakfast, making sure to prepare Toodles’ food for her so she didn't feel left out.  
  
“Thanks, Akira. You're the best!” Miko reveled, “You make a mean breakfast. These pancakes are to die for.”  
  
“You're only eating this because you have freeloading privileges.” Akira grumbled.  
  
“Be a little kinder to us.” Miki scoffed. “Would it hurt you?”  
  
“You guys threw up in my sink and _I_ had to clean it. Who was also the one who took care of all of you last night?"  
  
“You can't… really blame us for not remembering…” Miki defends with a weak laugh.  
  
“I'm sorry if we caused too much trouble.” Ryo apologized.  
  
Akira laughed. “Oh, you can imagine what I had to go through.” Maybe he should stick his head in the blender over there for a wake up call. He wants to. Downing a cup of strong ass coffee because he fucking needed it.  
  
“Rate from one to ten how annoying we were.” Miko said.  
  
“I don't… wanna talk about it…” Akira rubbed the crust out of his eyes. “I'd rather you guys do me a favor and help me clean up this entire fucking house whether you like it or not.”  
  
As much as the look of horror on Miki and Miko’s faces humored Akira, this is what they signed up for.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
As both an apology and celebration for the ending of their finals, it was Miki, Miko, and Ryo’s treat to go to karaoke and offer to take over paying for everything  else while Akira didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
In return they all agreed to drink responsibly. They had to keep their promise. To avoid a situation like a couple nights ago happening ever again. He just wasn't cut out for that bullshit.  
  
Overall the place they chose had a friendly vibe and the bar served good drinks, lots of people volunteered to sing while the guests cheered them on and weren't looking the least bit disinterested. So it wasn't nerve wracking for Akira to choose a song to sing with Miki and Miko. Their choice being _Eye of the Tiger._  
  
It's not like they were musicians or anything, even if they were singing for fun and it wasn't the best - the people still encouraged them and sang along. The vibes were upbeat. Clapping their hands to the music, some even jumped from their seats.  
  
For some reason Ryo didn't want to sing, though. He preferred to watch, playing that off as an excuse saying that he would cheer them on instead. But the three of them conspired to force Ryo to sing a song for first time doing karaoke. Once the audience stood up cheering joyously at the performance, they came running back to the table with the large binder full of songs in the center - giving Ryo knowing looks.  
  
“You guys were outstanding.” Ryo ignored their looks. “It was entertaining to watch.”  
  
“It's your turn, babe.” Akira patted Ryo’s back. Ryo looked at him like he grew two heads.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You _have_ to sing something.” Miki said. “What's the point of karaoke if you're not gonna sing?”  
  
“Just one song.” Miko added. “Only one.”  
  
“I'm sorry I don't sing.”  
  
“Bullshit. I've heard you sing!” Akira argued. “Remember?”  
  
“That wasn't-- that's not how I actually sing, it's just me doing it for _fun_ I suppose--”  
  
“So is your real singing voice better than that? Huh?”  
  
“Right after that guy goes up you're next, you know.” Miki smiled mischievously. “You have a good ten minutes to pick a song.”  
  
“Since _when?_ ”  
  
“Told the guy you were gonna be singing next.”  
  
“Are the three of you out of your minds? I never agreed to this!”  
  
“Ten minutes.” Miko winked.  
  
“Sing a song!” Akira slammed on the tables, using his fists to bang them in a chant, “Sing a song!”  
  
Miki and Miko joined him. The three of them coaxing Ryo to open the binder and choose a song. Ryo looked overwrought, intensely brooding over this. Biting his lip.

Soon he shut his eyes and waved his hands. “Alright. Alright _silence._ ”  
  
They cheered. Ryo sighed deeply.  
  
“I can't believe I'm considering doing this.”  
  
“It'll be fun!” Miki jumped with elation, “Come on!”  
  
Ryo snatched the binder and opened it, flipping through the pages with a stubborn glance. “I'm still not entirely sure.”  
  
“You want us to sing with you?”  
  
“No-- no I think I want to experience a solo first…”  
  
Akira beamed. “Even better!”  
  
“Oh, hush.”  
  
“Need help choosing a song?”  
  
“None of these interest me.” Ryo flipped through the pages. Miki scooted over, Miko and Akira peering over to help Ryo with making selections.  
  
“You'll find something. Just take it easy.” Akira said. “You have any favorite songs? Anything that suits your kinda music?”  
  
“As long as it's something you're comfortable with.” Miki said next. “Take your time!”  
  
“Are you sure you don't want us to come up there with you? If it helps we can just make a fool out of ourselves.” Miko added.  
  
It was some time Ryo flipped through and seemed to be contemplating on doing this. Then he nods, silence filling the table.  
  
“I'm going to do it.” Ryo decided.  
  
“You picked a song?” Akira grinned. “Awesome!”  
  
“But I am very nervous.” Ryo murmured. “My heart is pounding so fast. What if _I_ make a fool of myself. I never sung in front of an audience.”  
  
“Just look at the wall or something, stare at _anything_ that isn't the audience.” Miki suggested, “You can just close your eyes or look down. Up. You'll be fine.”  
  
“You can do this!” Akira shook Ryo’s shoulders. “You saw how stupid we looked up there singing our hearts out. We're just here for fun. Don't worry so much about it.”  
  
“It's still my first time.” Ryo breathed. “And I am going to be up _next_.”  
  
“We're gonna be so annoying when we cheer for you dude!” Miko laughed, “We're your friends! As long as we're here you can do _anything_. Keep that in mind.”  
  
“Guys…” Ryo whispered, awed. “You all are such darlings. I don't know if I can pull this off.”  
  
“You won't know until you get up and own that stage.” Akira encouraged. All Ryo needed was a bit of a push. When he nods all of them jump with excitement.  
  
“Okay. Only because I want to know how it feels like, for myself. And I wouldn't want to let you guys down.”  
  
The performance before Ryo’s got the bar cheering again and it was enough to ease Ryo’s nerves. Since it didn't matter whether the singing was good or not. As long as you were _singing_ and provided some kinda entertainment for the people. The guests usually knew the song and just sang along anyway.  
  
When it was over though, it was finally Ryo’s turn. With some convincing Akira, Miki, and Miko and shouting, clapping loudly as Ryo stands up. He does look nervous. Miki and Miko give him a high five. Akira gives him a double high five, Ryo wrapping his arms around Akira for a good luck kiss.  
  
The audience gave applause midst Ryo’s entrance on stage. He walked slowly, standing in the center. Frozen. His eyes land on Akira’s table for a brief moment. The noise dies down to give him some time.  
  
A while later, the song begins to play. Ryo never told them what [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQm8p5J5sdQ) he _chose_ when he mentioned it to the host, but it sounded familiar. Akira may have heard it before a couple times.  
  
Ryo stepped up to the microphone, cradling it in his hands. He begins to sing.  
  
_You can blame me_  
  
_Try to shame me_  
  
_And still I'll care for you_  
  
Akira holds his breath. _Well fuck._ Ryo’s voice was _gorgeous._ As if perfectly suited for the piano’s soft melody. Toning down a pitch, much different than how Ryo usually spoke in a regular voice.  
  
He noticed that the entire audience became silent. There wasn't any clapping along, singing, anything. Heads fixated on the stage. People even stopped what they were doing.  
  
Turns out he wasn't the only one _immersed_ in the sound of Ryo’s sorrowfully beautiful voice. Powerful enough to captivate anyone in the room.  
  
_You can run around_  
  
_Even put me down_  
  
_Still I'll care for you_  
  
Those delicate eyelashes flutter shut, he swayed from side to side to the cadence, letting one hand free from the microphone to raise it up slightly. His movements are patient, they're leisure, so, so calming. Akira could start to nod his head to the music and shut his eyes, and even fall asleep.  
  
Imagining an angel singing a lullaby to put him into a deep slumber. Beautiful wings sprouting from behind him, stretching far - magnificently so - tranquilizing everyone around him. Captivating them. Putting them under his magical spell.  
  
With just his voice.  
  
It doesn't sound impossible, not at all. There's confidence creeping into Ryo’s voice, breezing through, maybe he was now pretending he was alone. Just like that night…  
  
_The world may think I'm foolish_  
  
_They can't see you_  
  
_Like I can_  
  
_Oh but anyone, who knows what love is_  
  
_Will understand_  
  
Briefly, their eyes meet. The words that come from Ryo’s lips, make his heart skip a beat.  
  
Akira started to think there may be a reason why Ryo chose this song particularly. His heart pounds faster, unable to take his eyes off Ryo’s frame. Suddenly, blocking out his surroundings. For a moment, it feels like it's just the two of them under these dimming lights.

 _I just feel so sorry_  
  
_For the ones who pity me_  
  
_Cause they just don't know_  
  
_Oh they don't know what happiness a love can be_  
  
Ryo’s eyes aren't on Akira anymore. Falling back shut.  
  
_I know to ever let you go_  
  
_Oh is more, than I could ever stand_  
  
_Oh, but anyone who knows what love is, will understand_  
  
If everyone in this room was under Ryo’s spell, consider Akira to be as well.  
  
He may have gotten the message, that he was a fool deeply in love with this angel from the heavens.  
  
As much as he wanted to hear more, he's entranced to the point where he was confused when the song was over. Silence falling in between.  
  
Ryo stepped back from the microphone once he had finished.  
  
He's too late to react, coming back to reality when the audience leaped from their seats _screaming_ with delight. Louder than any other performance done before Ryo stood in front of the microphone.  
  
Miki and Miko are bouncing happily, clapping for Ryo. Akira started to do so, still stunned by the whole ordeal. Processing if that was even _real._

"Well God _damn_." He whispered, completely blown back. " _God motherfucking damn._ "  
  
Smiling a little, Ryo left the stage. He's walking over to the rest of them, asking how he did.  
  
Akira noticed a tear or two on Miki's face, she's hugging Ryo- Miko shaking him roughly by the shoulders.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding? You were awesome!”  
  
“That was so amazing, Ryo! I didn't know you can sing like that!”  
  
“I'm glad it was okay, I hoped it wouldn't be too bad.”  
  
“Don't be ridiculous! I would _die_ to hear you sing again sometime!” Miki exclaimed, “That was the best!”  
  
“You're a _madman_ , dude!”  
  
Ryo glanced at Akira, a little unnerved. Causing Akira to smile at the girls gushing over his performance. He agreed with them, of course. Though it was quite hard to get his say in when they were rambling on about how _shocked_ they were by his angelic voice.  
  
Now that everyone has performed, they went out to eat at the restaurant across the block before Ryo dropped Miki and Miko off.  
  
Toodles missed them the moment Ryo unlocked the door with their newly made house keys, since she was constantly barking. Rushing over to where they were in the living room. They took off their shoes too leave by the door.  
  
“Sorry if we were out too long. We're back.” Akira whispered. He carried her into their bedroom, to take her with them.  
  
“That was quite an interesting night…” Ryo took his bag off to set aside, along with his keys and shoes.  
  
_“Yeah._ It was really fun, though." Akira lowered Toodles onto the mattress. “We promised we would take you there since it would be a good first experience. It wasn't too much trouble… was it?”  
  
“No. I had fun.” Ryo smiled. “It was a lot of fun. I really liked your performance and I wish I got to sing with you guys. I was too nervous, unfortunately.”  
  
“Don't sweat it. We can always do it anytime. Only if you're down.” Akira assured.  
  
“I'll be delighted to.” Ryo agreed to it.  
  
“Sweet.”  
  
“You… you didn't tell me what you thought about my performance…” Ryo mentioned. “The Mikis said that they enjoyed it thoroughly and the other guests, but I haven't heard anything from you and it's been on my mind the whole night.”  
  
Akira laughed. “You don't think I thought it was _bad_ , did you?”  
  
“You can be brutally honest with me.”  
  
“Baby, you took my _breath_ away.” Akira approached Ryo, “They're right. That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. So fucking awesome. You're awesome, Ryo. Call me crazy, but I thought then and there that I'd probably die for you on that stage.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “I… was expecting a response like that from you.”  
  
“What made you choose that song? Just curious. Last time I heard that was when I was a kid.” Akira said.  
  
Ryo took some time to answer. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
“It's a song my father tended to play often.” Ryo responded with a small smile tugging at his lips. He laughs shortly. “I always heard it when he was in his study, and wondered what he was working on. He liked to listen to music while he worked. But I wondered if the song meant he was grieving over the divorce with my mother.”  
  
Akira’s eyes narrowed, having a sincere expression. “Think he missed her?”  
  
“Maybe. I asked once, and he told me I wouldn't understand if I wasn't in love.”  
  
Akira thinks that maybe he understands. Just maybe.  
  
“I see.”  
  
“It's the only song that came to mind that reminded me of him. So… I thought, why not?”  
  
“You did _perfect._ I can't find a word that can be more than perfect.” Akira said. Staring into Ryo’s eyes.  
  
“Did you mean it?” Ryo asked, voice falling into a whisper. “Would you really die for me?”  
  
“Yeah, and I'm only saying that because I'm crazy about you.” Akira answered earnestly.  
  
“I wouldn't let you, fool.”  
  
“I just might.” Akira murmured jokingly. Ryo’s arms loop around Akira’s shoulders. The two of them leaning in for a tender kiss.  
  
Toodles scurried out of the bedroom. Leaving their bed vacant. Their kiss deepening into something passionate, neither of them bother to shut the door for any privacy. Not like it would matter.  
  
_Screw it._ Akira thinks. He pushed Ryo’s denim jacket over his shoulders, Ryo doing the same for Akira’s short sleeved button down.  
  
The mattress creaked when their bodies came crashing into the bed. Quickly to remove the rest of their clothing, draping the sheets over them. Lips pressed to one another, bringing each closer close until there was nothing left.  
  
The crack of the door halfway open outside the bedroom remained the only source of light in the room shrouded in darkness.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The breeze felt nice out. For once Akira found the time to sit on the window sill of their home and draw in his sketchbook with a single earbud on.  
  
He smiles when Toodles sits on top of it interrupting his focus. Not that he minded. It's been an hour and a good distraction calls for a break.  
  
“I know I probably draw Ryo as an angel a lot. But you can't see ‘em.” He closed the book. Toodles barked.  
  
“Nope. They're a secret.”  
  
She seemed to be fine with that, Akira setting it aside. He petted her, knowing that she needed attention  
  
The door opened, Ryo walking in. The sound of his jingling keys he twirled in his hands. Akira took off his last earbud, Toodles getting off Akira’s lap to run over to Ryo. Circling him with excitement.  
  
“Hey, angel.” Akira smiled. “Back from work?”  
  
“Hi, baby.” Ryo yawned, his words quiet and jaded. Removing his shoulder bag to toss it onto couch. “At last I have arrived.” _Cute._  
  
“How's it going?”  
  
“It would probably bore you. It's been exciting, so I have no reason to complain as much.”  
  
“I highly doubt it.”  
  
It's rare for Ryo to _enjoy_ going to work. Akira doesn't enjoy working. He's glad he had a morning shift that he was able to flee as soon as a co-worker of his said he could cover Akira’s shift. He was cool with the guy, and Akira definitely owed him, grateful since he _hated_ the place. But money was money.  
  
Ryo laughed. “Well we've been working on a play for theatre actually, I've been helping the drama class and I used to do theatre in grade school, so it's been a great experience to be the one to lead all the exercise and rehearsals with my kids.”  
  
“That's fucking amazing, Ryo.” Akira said. “That doesn't sound boring in the least.”  
  
“Technically the drama teacher is the playwright but I'm allowed to talk through ideas with them and give feedback on what to change. It's _extremely_ busy.” Ryo explained, “It's the end of the year and the staff has been planning on this ever since last year. I do have high hopes for this.”  
  
Ryo could talk on and on, and Akira could listen all day. He does so much. And yet he says less because he thinks that he's talking too much. Sometimes Akira doesn't think Ryo has any idea _how_ hardworking he can be. He's talking about a play and Akira thought it was the most outstanding feat he's ever accomplished.  
  
Perhaps the warmth in his chest is all the love he has built up. Standing from the window sill. He walked over to Ryo, and Akira could see the exhaustion, the stress in his expression.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Ryo’s hips, Ryo blinked, perplexed.  
  
“Akira?”  
  
He startled as Akira lifted him up easily. Using Akira’s shoulders for leverage, Ryo held onto him.  
  
“You're amazing.” Akira whispered. “I'm so, so, proud of you. You work so hard. Not just for us. For everything else. For yourself.”  
  
Ryo laughed, though it's laced with sentiment. And Akira could sense the moisture welling up in Ryo’s eyes.  
  
“Where's all this coming from? You sap.” His voice comes a little shaky and Ryo’s breath hitched.  
  
“You do so much. The work you put into moving in our place, and I always complained about how I was so tired. But you kept going. You always keep going. I almost thought that this wasn't gonna work… you believed in me. You made this happen. For everything that you do I can't thank you enough… you're _incredible_.” Akira smiled brightly, “The incredible Ryo Asuka has a nice ring to it.”  
  
“Don't be foolish. You've done just as much as I have in all this. It's-- it isn't just me…”  
  
“I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. You've always got everything under control. I can't ever compete with that.”  
  
“Akira,” Ryo breathed, “May I tell you something that scares me?”  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
“I'm-- really nervous.”  
  
“Now you're gettin’ me nervous, babe.”  
  
“I think I'm falling in love with you.” Ryo confessed, Akira may have needed a warning on that one. But it was the right time, the perfect time. He thought neither of them would ever have to say it.  
  
“I'll tell you something that scares me too.” Akira replied, his heart may burst out of his chest. “I think I fucking _love_ you.”  
  
“Maybe I do too, quite a lot.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you mean it?”  
  
“I know I do… though I never thought I would, I don't think I can ever help myself since I've met you. I fall for you and I can't stop.”  
  
“Then don't stop.” Akira pressed a kiss to Ryo’s chest, just above the golden necklace around his neck. Lowering him to the ground. “I knew I wanted you the moment I saw you. I knew I was right the night I saw you singing on that stage. Can't believe that smoking hot babe that looked so damn fine is taken by _me_.”  
  
Ryo laughed, his arms remain tightly around Akira pulling him in for an embrace. “I'm in love with a fool.”  
  
“I'm in love with an angel.”  
  
“Thank you for staying with me. For once I don't have to believe that everyone always leaves.”  
  
“I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, remember?”  
  
“Unfortunately.” Ryo joked, but it's laced with fondness.

They stayed in a loving embrace for what seemed to be like ages.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Akira pulled away, “I got the mail when I came back and I think Jenny might have written back to you. There's a letter from her.”  
  
Ryo’s eyes widen. “Are you for certain?”  
  
“It was in our mailbox.”  
  
“Today?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Ryo stepped back from Akira, “Where is it--”  
  
“No need.” Akira whistled out loud. Making Ryo pause. Toodles came over to them with an envelope in her mouth.  
  
“I put it in our bedroom. I didn't open it since it's for you and wouldn't invade any privacy.” Akira said as Ryo bent down to retrieve the envelope from Toodles. She turns to wander off, her new bell collar jingling wherever she went.  
  
Something of surprise and joy is traced over Ryo’s expression. Akira followed Ryo over to the couch as he practically ripped the envelope open, it had a fancy red wax stamp in the middle. The letter itself even had a nice looking border covering the corners of the paper completely written in beautiful script.  
  
He watched Ryo read it over silently. A smile on his face.

Ryo let out a heavy exhale. “She's overseas with Silene. She said she's happy that she finally got the time to write me again. She wants to know how I'm doing. What should I say? Should I write back right away?” He asks the questions frantically, panicking.  
  
“Maybe you should tell her how you're doing?”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
“What else did she say?”  
  
“Business is progressing wonderfully, as expected. I'm so glad she's doing alright.”  
  
Akira snorted. “You've been doing this for a while, haven't 'cha?”  
  
He knows that Jenny doesn't get to see Ryo often. It really must be nerve wracking. Akira realized he hasn't visited home in a while as well. Maybe it's about time he changed that. Now that finals were over and he's moving towards the last few weeks of classes in the semester. Miki would definitely want to see their family, she's been more homesick than Akira has.  
  
“I still get nervous over what to say. It's been such a long while and I don't want to go overboard and say things I would regret.”  
  
“I doubt there's any boundaries between you two.”  
  
“You're right. I'll write back soon.” Ryo folded the paper to put in his lap. He checked the stack of letters on the coffee table. “Is this the only one?”  
  
“That's all I found in there.”  
  
“I'm going to get started on dinner.” Ryo insisted. “It's my turn.”  
  
Ryo’s been cooking more often but Akira didn't want to question it or point it out. For the most part, Akira didn't mind taking that responsibility as he did enjoy making dinner and breakfast. Sometimes Ryo wanted to take on that job to improve on his skills - as they weren't _too_ good - but Akira eats what Ryo cooks anyway out of generosity. He tries - and that's what's endearing.  
  
It's getting better, though.  
  
“Sweet.” Akira responded instead, “Lemme know if you need help with anything. Let's not forget you almost burned down the house that one time.”  
  
“I can do it _myself_.” Ryo said stubbornly. Leaving the letter on the table to head over to the kitchen.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Dinner proved at great fuel for Akira’s evening jog. Ryo attempted at making pasta and it surprisingly tasted fucking _awesome_ \- it was his favorite, so Ryo tried extra hard to make it how Akira usually liked it.  
  
He came home later in the night, the television was on - left on an episode of _Law and Order’s Special Victim’s Unit._ Ryo was nowhere to be seen in the living room, so Akira turned off the tv. He took off his ear buds to leave on the kitchen table.  
  
“Babe?”  
  
Ryo walked out of the bedroom with what seemed to be a box in his hands.  
  
He's got his glasses on, so Akira assumed he probably needed it for reading close into things on the television or worked while he watched. Ryo liked to multitask. His laptop left on the coffee table explained that much.  
  
“I found this under the bed. I wondered where you put it the last time we did some cleaning.” Ryo spoke.  
  
“I figured it belonged to you since it wasn't mine.” Akira said.  
  
Ryo approached Akira to lead him over to the cushion at the window sill. Up close what Ryo was holding in his hands is a shoebox.  
  
It was something that Akira picked up while they were unpacking and thought nothing of it, forgetting it easily when he shoved it under a bed all those weeks ago.  
  
“We should be honest with each other.” Ryo stated. “I'd rather we have no secrets between us.”  
  
“Of course. Is there anything you need to tell me?”  
  
“It's about what's in this box.”  
  
“...I'm hoping that I didn't stash away like thousands of bucks in cash.”  
  
“ _No._ That's not what's in here.” Ryo said a little frustratedly. “It's something else.”  
  
Whatever it was seemed to trouble him.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. Just taking a guess at it.”  
  
“The last time I opened this box was nine years ago. Jenny told me if I didn't want it I could burn it...but I always brought it with me. Since I moved out. Just _kept_ it there. Never opening it. Only letting it sit. Just waiting to be opened. I could never bring myself to get rid of it.”  
  
_Nine years…_ Akira may have an idea of what the contents _could_ be. No, he's sure of it.  
  
“Akira, these… these are the letters that my father wrote to me all those years ago. Every single one of them.”  
  
“Not what I was expecting for you to put in a shoebox.”  
  
“He got me shoes that I had grown out of at the time, so Jenny put the letters in here.” Ryo set the box in between them. The night breeze blew into the room.  
  
The box that Ryo’s kept for nine years. Containing letters from his father. It's now here.  
  
“Akira, would you like to finally meet my father and see how he was like?”  
  
It was the question Akira was definitely not prepared to here, but he thinks he was ready for it. Knowing how important Ryo’s father was to him.  
  
His family, one that held the only blood the same as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon. ❤ (psst if anyone gets the reference to the song Ryo sang for karaoke, you get tons of cookies for that one)
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	16. Parallel Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's a theory that there's billions of parallel universes different from this one.” Ryo answered, “Now, it's only a theory. But we could have met before. In dozens of them, and we wouldn't even know it.”
> 
> When he talks to Akira it was like talking to an old friend he's known for years, more than ever Ryo believes in this possibility. If this is true, maybe this is a calling. A sign.
> 
> He wishes he could tell Jenny in person that he's made the right choice.
> 
> “If I could meet you over and over again a billion of times I'd do it in a heartbeat.” Akira said, truthfully. “Can't miss up an opportunity like that.”
> 
> “I'm glad I met you.” Ryo admitted. “I'm glad I met your friends that I can call ours. You guys are the most important people in my life. I can't let that go.”
> 
> “So hold onto it.” Akira said. “We may be annoying assholes, but at least you love us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning as this chapter does once again, heavily deal with grieving and death, depression included. Throughout the majority of it, though towards the end, I promise it gets lighter.
> 
> Though I do hope everyone enjoys as I had a good time writing all the fluffy parts. :3 Happy ET Monday! Thank you all for the 600+ kudos and all the love, as I do love you all very much!

Akira deserves to see what is in this box.  
  
This contained a part of Ryo - years worth of secrets meant to be kept buried and put away. Meant to be incarcerated… to never be visited again, and yet, here they were.  
  
Ryo couldn't just let this part of his memory go. These very letters are what keeps the same perfected image, bits and pieces, of his father alive.  
  
He let out a deep breath. Taken back to a time when he was a kid again. Young and innocent. Every single day he was bright in his spirits waiting for his father to write him back. They were here.  
  
“You need a moment?” Akira asked. “We don't… we don't have to open it if you're not ready. There's always another time if you're not feelin' it.”  
  
“I _have_ to.” Ryo insisted. “I can't keep putting it off. If I don't open this now, I probably won't again. I won't be able to find the courage to finally get rid of it.”  
  
“Then take as much time as you need.” Akira said patiently. “I won't force you.”  
  
Ryo’s fingers traced around the lid of the box, lifting it up cautiously. He set it beside them, revealing old, tattered letters that were far from new. It seems to grow worn out over the years and turned a faded old brown color. Like it could turn to dust at any moment.  
  
Some were kept in their envelopes, fancy wax stamp - something Jenny had picked up from his father's habits - and some were folded inside. Ryo had gotten a little impatient, so what good would keeping a letter inside a torn envelope do? That doesn't matter now.  
  
“Do you mind if I…?” Akira asked, breaking Ryo’s trance. “This all belongs to you and I wouldn't want to dig around in shit that isn't mine.”  
  
“I don't.” Ryo said quietly, shaking his head. “Feel free to go through them… I'm allowing you to see them for yourself.”  
  
Akira flipped through the letters. Briefly skimming over some. “This is a lot more than I expected.”  
  
There's a feeling that Ryo doesn't like. It makes him feel sick to his stomach. The nostalgia flooding back reading through a letter he knew all too well. Every word on the text. His scripted handwriting. He promised he would teach Ryo cursive when he had come home from one of his travels, keeping up to it. In comparison, their handwriting could be identical.  
  
After all he was intent on raising Ryo to be just like him one day.  
  
Ryo’s mouth opens to speak idly, reading aloud. “Dear Ryo, I've arrived in Italy for my research and it's been a wonderful time. But I can't deny that everytime I spend time with you I become homesick when I have to leave so soon. For all I am grateful that we can keep in touch this way. I'm already missing my son and his endless asking of questions,” He stopped for a moment hearing Akira snort at that. Ryo laughed as well. He did enjoy a good questionnaire with his father the moment he arrived home. Not that Ryo could help it. He was envious of the discoveries that the other was capable of finding while he was too young to explore the world.  
  
“Next time I'm going to take you with me to see for yourself. But I know with that mind of yours, your curiosity will only expand to greater lengths. In the meantime, I would like for you to tell me everything. How you're doing, and how your day has gone. I would like to know about the things that you do while I'm gone. It will surely help me feel at ease. I'll be thinking of you, son. With lots of love.” Ryo finished with a deep intake of breath.  
  
“He seems like a really swell guy.” Akira commented. “He keep up to his promise?”  
  
“Of course. We went back there, actually. We travelled to different places around the world.” Ryo folded the letter to place back into the envelope. “There's so much… so much more that we could have done.”  
  
“For him to write this much to you, I think that he felt the same.” Akira said. “No doubt about it.” He picked up one in particular.  
  
“This one's a letter to you from Peru.”  
  
Before Akira could finish Ryo reached over to take it from him.  
  
This happened to be the one his father wrote when he arrived in Peru. It was the last letter he wrote to Ryo before the day of the heavy thunderstorm.  
  
_I can't wait to come back to you and Jenny. This time I will answer everything. I will tell you everything you want to know._  
  
Those words were the truth, but after the broadcast - Ryo might as well write it off as a damned lie. Because it didn't happen.  
  
He didn't come back.  
  
Ryo didn't want to read through the rest of this stupid letters. Tossing it back inside the box and tugging off his glasses abruptly. Pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing beneath his sore eyes.  
  
“I should have trashed this when I had the chance.” Ryo laughed bitterly. “Now I just feel like _shit_ again.”  
  
“It's-- it's normal for you to feel upset, isn't it?” Akira questioned, leaning over to get a good look at Ryo’s face. “Don't be so hard on yourself.”  
  
“I'm just _angry_ , I don't know if I am at myself or him, selfishly. The letter you had just picked up was the very last I've heard from him. Just one _fucking letter._ A stupid letter. No phone call. No text. Nothing.” Ryo stood up. Leaving the window sill. All he could think about was his father now and the plane crash. The dark, cold, stormy night. That still haunt his dreams every now and then, that he still thinks about. That makes him unable to go through a rainy day and going insane at the sound of rumbling thunder.  
  
He thinks about the worst possible outcomes that resulted in the crash. What happened to his father. What could've been left of his body.  
  
_Fuck. Fuck._  
  
Thinking about it only makes things worse. _Thinking_ makes everything worse.  
  
Ryo started walking towards the door. He will tear his hair out, head off if he could, just to make the thoughts stop. A mangled corpse in the walls of his mind and a voice in his head that said he was just too _fucking late_ to reach out and change things, like he was ever capable.  
  
Somehow Ryo justified the happening as his fault, since it would be better that way.  
  
A hand stopped Ryo, grasping tightly on his arm.  
  
“Where are you going?” Akira asked firmly.  
  
“I want to take a walk.” Ryo refused to return Akira’s gaze, his tone lacked any ounce of emotion that it scared him.  
  
“I can't let you.”  
  
“It's fine. I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back later.”  
  
“Will you really?”  
  
“I don't know.” It's the truth.  
  
“It's late out, Ryo. I can't just let you walk out so suddenly. I'll put away the box if you don't wanna look through it anymore.” Akira reasoned. Desperation itching into his tone.  
  
“Let me go, Akira.” Ryo implored. “I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'll be out of your hair. I just need time to think.”  
  
“You don't ever have to apologize… we can think it through together.” Akira pleaded. Ryo glanced at Akira,  now stricken heavily with guilt that he refused to talk about his true feelings. He couldn't. Akira didn't have to be dragged into his woes and wallowing in self-doubt. This was his problem, only his to deal with alone.  
  
“You wouldn't understand.” Ryo gently pried his arm off to keep walking. Akira stopped him again.  
  
“You said you wanted us to be honest with each other, didn't you? So what happened to that, Ryo?”  
  
“I told you everything.” Ryo knew he had. He's like an open book towards Akira, exposed even if he tried to hide parts of himself in the deepest in depth.  
  
“So _why_ do you keep running away?”  
  
Something in Ryo cracked. The emotions he tried to keep at bay threatening to break, split him in two. Tears are pricking at Ryo’s eyes and his chest feels heavy.  
  
He fought out of Akira’s grasp, both hands are on him now - keeping him still while Ryo violently jerked in attempts to break away and just _leave_. All he wanted was to clear his head.  
  
“I said let _go_ of me, Akira.” Ryo flipped through gritted teeth, “ _Let go_. Why wouldn't you let me leave? Do you think I'm going to hurt myself?”  
  
Akira stopped. Ryo slowly began to stop resisting as well. His raised hands and Akira’s own around Ryo’s wrists sliding down. With widening eyes, Ryo watched Akira take Ryo’s hands. Bringing Ryo’s knuckles to his lips.  
  
He dropped down to his knees. Wrapping his arms around Ryo’s middle to pull him close. Ryo doesn't retaliate. Stepping forward.  
  
Akira buried his nose into Ryo’s stomach. Shutting his eyes. “I don't want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
He's begging.  
  
“I'm worried about you. I care about you. I just think of something bad happening to you and I… I just can't let you be alone, by yourself out there in the night. I know you're upset. And I can't stop you either. I have no right to.” Akira hugged Ryo tighter.  
  
That may have been the trigger. Ryo falling eerily silent. Frozen. His heart pounding in his ribcage.  
  
He snapped out of it.  
  
“Please, Ryo.” Akira whispered. “I could have lost you once. And I don't wanna lose you again. I don't wanna ruin what we have.”  
  
Ryo’s hands hesitantly reach to hold Akira’s head. He noticed that his hands are shaking. He's trembling. Not just his hands, but everywhere else in his body. The tears are falling and his lips are quivering. The anguish reaching its peak. He knows he can't hide even if he tried.  
  
“It's okay.” Akira said softly. “It's okay if you're hurting, Ryo.”  
  
Ryo dropped to the ground as well. A crack. Like a mirror shattering into a million pieces, Ryo crashes into Akira’s arms, head buried into his chest. Ryo sobbed, his shoulders continuing to quake. He cried until his head ached and his eyes were sore, and even beyond then he hasn't stopped. Akira held him gently. Rocking from side to side.  
  
Never would Ryo have enough of the comfort of being in Akira’s arms. Holding onto the other tightly as he could to anchor himself. He's lucky to be kept sane before he believed he’d go crazy.  
  
A soft voice reaches his ears. A deep and low timbre that calms Ryo instantly.  
  
Singing.  
  
_“Silent night...holy night, sleep in heavenly peace…”_  
  
Ryo listened to the soothing tone of Akira’s voice. Until he stopped breathing heavily, and his dried tears stained Akira’s shirt. No more escaping his eyes. The hand on his back’s motioning doesn't cease and it makes Ryo unlax. He isn't shaking any longer.  
  
He eases like a baby that is being calmed down and put to sleep by the lullaby. Yet, he's still awake when Akira finished singing. Feeling tranquilized.  
  
“Miki used to sing this to me whenever I was really angry or upset and needed to calm down.” Akira said sometime after. “It always helped me calm down when I clenched my fists a lot and wanted to punch something. It's her way of getting me to count to ten.” He laughed. “Embarrassingly even up to my teenage years she babied me like that. Anger management was… real shitty back then. It was awful. But it was one way to help before I did something that would hurt her. Or myself, or even someone else.”  
  
Akira told Ryo things without missing a beat. Because it was easy for him to. Ryo would never understand, how, or why. He did this to everyone he's come to trust. Akira forgave and trusted easily, it seems. That's what's endearing about him. He's never one to be hesitant with feelings.  
  
He talks to soothe Ryo and do what he could. Even if Ryo couldn't return the favor. Akira was patient.  
  
“Sorry if my singing voice is cow shit _bad_ by the way.”  
  
A huff escaped Ryo’s lips that he believed was a laugh he couldn't control.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Akira.” He murmured into Akira’s chest. He doesn't want to hurt Akira, blindly thinking turning away and running for the hills might be a greater option.  
  
“Just let me take care of you.” Akira offered. “I think you've done enough on your own.”  
  
“I don't want to be a burden.” Ryo embraced Akira firmly, raising his head to rest into Akira’s shoulder.  
  
“If that's the case, so be it. You'll be my burden, angel.” Akira assured. “I could care less about how hard it is.”  
  
It's not fair how charming this fool can be when Ryo was at his worst. Wanting to stubbornly sulk about it, but deciding not to. He's too exhausted, somehow. And he hasn't even done anything.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Ryo took the next few days off, hopefully, his co-workers could take over the production of the play they've been working on for their theatre class. It wouldn't be best to show up to work if he was feeling out of it.  
  
Sometimes Akira showed up to watch him teach, and they'd go out to have lunch on the new motorcycle Ryo had gotten Akira sometime ago (a considered-to-be early _birthday_ _gift_ \- he liked to call it, since it's what Akira deserved for all the nice things that he’s done) after Ryo’s hours of working was over. Which usually took from morning to late evening depending on his schedule.  
  
Akira helped with most things around the home (in which was usually decided with a quick montage of rock, paper, scissors) as Ryo felt too numb to do anything. Sitting in their bedroom with his knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in his arms.  
  
Akira asked if Ryo needed anything. Making sure Ryo would be okay on his own when he was away at school and tried to stick around as much as possible. Ryo didn't want to be of any more trouble, insisting that Akira do what he needed to do, this isn't the first time. Ryo could get through the days.  
  
At least, he tried to. Akira found him sitting in the tub while the shower ran for what seemed like past an hour, or even more. Ryo didn't bother to keep count. He doesn't notice when Akira walks in and slowly sheds his clothing to join Ryo in the tub. Sitting down to wrap his large arms around Ryo and hold him gently.  
  
Ryo let him. Embracing in the running shower until the water grew colder. He feels a little embarassed to claim that he's fine and have Akira help him out of the shower, going as far as to aid in getting dressed. Ryo hated this feeling.  
  
He can just barely function on his own. But Akira never minded, he helped because he wanted to. He was patient through the hard days. Wanting to be by Ryo’s side when he could. Even if Ryo didn't talk as much. He wasn't allowed to focus on his work since he needed to take a break, if he tried to stubbornly do so - Akira would have to pry his laptop out of his hands if necessary.  
  
As much as Ryo didn't like being a complete _mess_ like this around Akira, it wasn't like he could help it. However, he thinks this might have been the lowest point he's ever dropped to. Not in years. He lives in the same home with Akira now. They can talk to each other. Be honest with one another. Akira is always available.  
  
Sometimes it's difficult to speak. Though Akira seems to understand that. Ryo acknowledged the dip in the mattress and the plate of steaming food he made in the kitchen, his voice is soft, patient and loving, suggesting that Ryo eat something. Just a single meal is enough. Akira cooked plenty, before he goes to bed.  
  
Whenever Ryo tried to do simple tasks and try to take over, helping around the home - he grew frustratedly when it didn't work. Akira enveloping him in a warm hug to calm Ryo’s nerves and insist that he take over. Instead, Ryo has a cigarette on the front steps of their apartment with Toodles snuggling in his lap. Providing comfort when he needed it. She's been cuddly lately, perhaps upon finding out that her owner isn't doing okay. Toodles is worried again. Ryo doesn't blame her or Akira.  
  
He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring into his reflection. Loathing what he sees. One hand gripping the counter top tightly and the other clutching a pair of scissors.  
  
His hair has been getting longer. He hasn't been bothering to trim it once it reached past his upper back and down to his chest from the front. The urge comes back. A couple years back when he was a teenager he didn't like the fact that his hair was growing too long and he cut it off to his shoulders mindlessly.  
  
Ryo could just start over now. It'll probably grow back, but he will then know when to cut it again.  
  
He remembered how Akira said he favored Ryo’s hair being this way, and it had eased his self-consciousness, his insecurities. Now it was back again.  
  
Ryo lightly grasped a part of his hair, his hands are shaking as he stalled on snipping a large chunk of it all right then and there. All it took was just one, then another, a few more.  
  
But this isn't worth it.  
  
Footsteps pad into the bathroom, ceasing Ryo’s thoughts. He exhaled, feeling safeness in Akira’s presence. Ryo turned to see his boyfriend wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and white socks.  
  
“Hey,” Akira knocked on the side of the door. “You hidin’ from me in here?” He smiled, teasing.  
  
Ryo shook his head. Looking like a child that's gotten caught doing something they weren't supposed to. If Akira didn't walk in he may have been a few seconds away from carelessly cutting off all of the months long hair he spent growing out, mainly for Akira’s sake.  
  
“No, I wasn't. I'm just--” He tried to say, but he trailed off. Akira’s gaze zeroed in on the scissors in his hand. Which was still shaking. _Why._ He thinks with indignation. _What am I doing?_  
  
Akira strides over, leisurely, appearing behind Ryo in front of the mirror. He holds Ryo with his arms circling his middle, reaching for the pair of scissors to put it away where it originally belonged in one of the cabinet drawers.  
  
“Was I interrupting something?” Akira murmured into Ryo’s hair, “Or you weren't planning on doing it?”  
  
“I don't know.” Ryo sighed, “It's-- it's silly.”  
  
“It's not silly.”  
  
“It _is_.”  
  
“It's alright.” Akira pressed a kiss to the crown of Ryo’s head. They both sway softly. “Don't beat yourself up about it.”  
  
“I told you that I wanted to keep it.”  
  
“So you're not gonna cut it?”  
  
“I suppose not.”  
  
Akira laughs, “Good. Cause I really, really like it this way. Not that it wasn't as good as how you had it before.”  
  
“I'm assuming you like it because you have more of my hair to pull.” Ryo quipped. He hears Akira make a choking noise.  
  
“That's pretty harsh of you to assume that is the only reason when that's _one_ of them!”  
  
“Bold of you to _admit_ that I was _right_.” Ryo turned around to playfully shove at Akira. “I knew it.”  
  
“There's other reasons.”  
  
“Oh I'm sure they aren't as important.”  
  
Akira kissed Ryo once sweetly. “Are you comin’ to bed?” He asked. “No staying up late to do any work, by the way. ‘Cause I'm not having it.”  
  
“Since _when_?” Ryo asked, ireful.  
  
“Since now.”  
  
“I thought _I_ was the one who made the rules.”  
  
“Who else lives in this house?”  
  
“The fool is unable to decide.” Ryo claimed. Folding his arms.  
  
“What made you come up with _that_?”  
  
“It's an unspoken rule because I said so.” Ryo jested. He laughed at Akira’s exasperated expression.  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
They chase each other back to the bedroom in fits of laughter and playful roughhousing, and it's enough to uplift Ryo’s mood during the night.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ryo’s eyes blink open, and he feels like _death_.  
  
He groaned. A hand coming up to smack his forehead, rubbing down the rest of his face.  
  
His throat feels sore and the back of his head is aching. He assumed it was because he overslept, slept in an uncomfortable position - which isn't likely since he was clinging to Akira the whole night - and yet he still feels like shit.  
  
Ryo wanted to go back to sleep. To top it off, his phone alarm thought it would be real funny to blare off to remind him to _get up_ before he ended up falling back asleep.  
  
He _knows_ Akira was up to this. Ryo wanted to toss that stupid fucking phone out the window.  
  
He comes padding out the bedroom like a zombie. Last night he threw on a tank top crop and shorts to go to bed with. Those were considered to be pajamas and  clothes in general to wear around the house.  
  
His messy bun looked somehow worse with how he and Akira wildly sleep, hair sticking out all over the place. He slipped into his white fuzzy slippers, heading into the kitchen to see Akira was already working on whipping up Ryo’s lunch. Today he's wearing gray sweatpants.  
  
Unfair how he could look so _mouthwatering_ with those nicely long healed tattoos and muscular upper body build. Quite a view from the back, standing there ogling with wide eyes. But as much as Ryo liked to drool over the sight of Akira’s ass included through those fucking gray sweats he couldn't do it all morning, unfortunately.

 _Fuck those gray sweats._  
  
“Why the _fuck_ would you do that?” Ryo slurred crankily. Still pissed off about his alarm going off. “I was having such amazing beauty rest.” _Depression rest._ If that even existed.  
  
“Hey!” Akira beamed, turning from the sizzling pan. “Good morning! Knew it would work!”  
  
“I should probably hide my phone from now on.”  
  
“You need to thank me. If I hadn't set your alarm knowing you weren't gonna set shit, you woulda slept in.” Akira snorted. “Admit it.”  
  
“No. I absolutely refuse. Fuck _off_.” Ryo rubbed the side of his head, standing beside Akira, catching a whiff of pleasant aroma he's been smelling from the bedroom.  
  
“How you holdin’ up?”  
  
“I feel like _death_.”  
  
“Hey death. I'm dad.”  
  
“I'm going to fucking murder you.” Ryo spat. He smacked Akira on the arm. “Where's the coffee?”  
  
“Aren't you such a potty mouth this morning?”  
  
“Because when you fuck with my sleep I hope you realize that gets me twice as _pissy_ as I usually happen to be, thank you very much.”  
  
“That's alright, I love it when you're pissy. It's a turn on.” Akira grinned, dallying.  
  
“You know what turns me on?” Ryo retaliated snidely, “A good night sleep.”  
  
Akira slung an arm around Ryo’s shoulder to pull him close, kissing his cheek. Ryo made a disgusted face, trying to pull away. He knew Akira probably showered from the smell of his fresh cologne and brushed his teeth, but he was too goddamn cranky for good morning kisses.  
  
“Did you sleep well, sweetheart?”  
  
Ryo wants to die. Because he was tired. Not only because his boyfriend knew how to be so loving and make him melt.  
  
“Mm.” He hummed irritably. His eyes fluttering shut.  
  
“Not a valid answer, sleepyhead.”  
  
“I want to sleep _more_.”  
  
“I know, angel.” Akira kissed Ryo’s temple. “You promised you'd go to work today, though.”  
  
“I did?”  
  
“Yeah you did, last night.”  
  
“I don't want to go to work. Is it too late to call in sick?”  
  
“You have to.”  
  
_“Ugh_.” Ryo groaned.  
  
He does eventually remember Akira was begging him to call the school back that he'll cut back on the absences. Akira handed Ryo a [coffee mug](https://pinterest.com/pin/327707310379156295/?source_app=android) that had the words “ _I'm not always a bitch, just kidding, go fuck yourself.”_ printed on the front. Truthful in every single aspect.  
  
Ryo sipped the coffee like it was his lifeline.  
  
“I don't remember.” He lied.  
  
“You can't afford anymore absences. You're usually always in school.”  
  
“That's one _very subtle_ way to put that my state of immense grief is the reason why I refuse to leave our bed every morning.” Ryo’s sarcasm is harsh for a reason. “Thank you for the reminder.”  
  
Akira holds Ryo closer. “Mind if I come down and watch? I only have one class today.”  
  
“Attendance is important, Akira.”  
  
“It doesn't matter whether or not I show up when the semester is almost over. I'll come down later today. How's that sound?”  
  
“Marvelous.” Ryo agreed, leaning in to give Akira a peck on the cheek. “I haven't got to pack your lunch.”  
  
“ _You_ , should go shower.” Akira directed with a laugh. “I'll handle it.”  
  
“But you _always_ make my lunch.”  
  
“You're not fit out to do that right now.”  
  
“I most definitely _am_.”  
  
Akira turned off the stove. “Nope. Not gonna let you do shit until you start taking more care of yourself.”  
  
Ryo gives up. He's clearly still tired. Turning around, striding over to the bathroom barely picking his feet off the ground. He stuck up the middle finger.  
  
“Rude of you to assume my irresponsibility.”  
  
“Love you too.” Akira croons, taunting.  
  
Ryo shut the bathroom door hard. Not saying a word back.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Gratefully Akira did keep up to his promise.  
  
He came earlier than expected to the large school auditorium, and Ryo thought it would be a good idea to introduce Akira to his kids and ask him to help out with acting exercise.  
  
Since he talked about Akira more than he thought, they figured out who he was surprisingly fast and grew to _love_ him within a short period of time. Akira didn't know theatre if his life depended on it since he was a jock all throughout _his_ high school years, but he did a good job in hyping up the drama class and getting them energized. Ryo was glad he wasn't the only one who had to guide them all since the drama teacher hadn't shown up to class - the _twat_ having the nerve to leave Ryo all by himself to over twenty teenagers.  
  
They played a few games, Akira cracks a few jokes in which Ryo’s remarks make the kids laugh even more. This is a daily routine before they get into rehearsing for their play, and his kids missed him which made the day a little more better, much more since Akira was sweet enough to volunteer as a temporary co-teacher for the class.  
  
Telling them that he was _sick_ sounded like a suitable answer. It was the truth, in some sense. Not wanting to dwell in too much on his personal life. That's all they really needed to hear for reassurance.  
  
Towards of the ending of the day Ryo told Akira more about what they were working on. Mentioning how the play was going to be filmed by a friend of the drama teacher and how every group of students would go up one by one to have their scene filmed independently.  
  
“Why don't some of your kids call you Mr. Asuka?” Akira asked once they were outside, making their way to the parking lot. “It's-- it feels kinda _weird._ Even the teachers we were really cool with I would still call them by their last name.”  
  
“They call you Akira.” Ryo stated plainly.  
  
“Yeah well I ain't a teacher, I was just volunteering.” Akira gestured to his visitor's pass.  
  
“I tell them to call me Ryo. Because I don't give a shit about pleasantries.” Ryo answered. “I told you when I'm called Mister or anything like that respectively it makes me feel like an old man and I despise that.”  
  
“So you prefer that they don't?”  
  
“I don't mind if they do. I just-- like to put the reminder out there that they can call me Ryo and I wouldn't flay them alive for being disrespectful about it.”  
  
“That's understandable.” Akira chuckled. Getting on the motorcycle. “I like your kids.”  
  
Ryo got on behind Akira. “I'm glad. Something told me they'd tease you endlessly and you would hate them.”  
  
“They ask a lot of questions.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “I bring my boyfriend to class to _help_ me _teach_. They're entitled to ask questions.”  
  
“I figured when that one weird kid asked if I was the _tit_ guy on tinder you met on the first date. What the fuck does that even mean? I'm the boob man now?”  
  
“Technically, yes.” Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist.  
  
“I'm really hurt how I'm degraded to a nickname like that. I wanna be something more cooler than that.”  
  
“You are more cooler.” Ryo said with pity. He's smiling while Akira grumbled. “They love you. Come on.”  
  
“I'm not cool.”  
  
“Babe.”  
  
“I'm the _tit guy_.”  
  
“I'm sure they only just met you in person. Volunteer more and their opinions will change.” Ryo assured. He kissed Akira’s cheek. “Thank you, by the way. You're too sweet.”  
  
Akira blanked out. “For what?”  
  
“Volunteering, dumbass.”  
  
“Ye--yeah… of course. Heh.” Akira laughed nervously. He turned on the engine and Ryo rolled his eyes. Utterly typical.  
  
They went bowling and had their late evening lunch there. It's been a while. The bowling place was incredibly nice and the dimmed lights complimented the arena giving it a stunning bright glow. There were mostly teens and adults in the evening time. No crying children in sight. The idea to go was Akira’s suggestion and he wanted to do something they would both enjoy.  
  
Going bowling was one of their dates around the time that they first met, now that it was the second time Ryo grew a little nostalgic. How they both bonded in their lane while he rambled on to Akira about how one of his co-workers dressed like pure garbage and liked to talk shit about her all the time.  
  
It's hard to believe Ryo still does that and Akira only silently listens with a smile and laughs so hard that he wheezes. It brings warmth to Ryo’s chest.  
  
Dancing to the hip hop music on the speakers, Ryo kicks his ass at bowling, but Akira has to give him credit. Bowling is one of the very skills Ryo is actually good at.  
  
Maybe one of the only sports he is good at. Since he hasn't picked up a tennis racket in years. Akira sucked ass at bowling, and often had the ball landing on a further end missing all the pins at once. Spares weren't going to help him win in the long run. At least for a couple rounds he was tied with Ryo, that was at one point, before Ryo took a lead.  
  
He dances while he holds the bowling ball and rubs it in Akira’s face that he's the bowling champion, Akira encourages Ryo to keep on his winning streak of countless strikes and records him. Ryo doesn't care this time if he's dropping it to the music and shaking his ass or throwing a little shimmy in there, he's having a blast.  
  
He asks for shots to take for each person who gets a strike for their turn and pays for as many chicken tenders Akira desired, it's what they dine on for dinner, Akira opting to stay until the bowling alley closes because he didn't want to ruin the fun Ryo was having for his sake. In return Ryo taught Akira how to bowl properly, using the next round to play less competitively. One thing Ryo observed is that Akira is much more competitive the less sober that he gets, _ten times_ aggressive and intent on getting more strikes.  
  
When it comes to bowling they're less of a couple and more like rivals. The tension is high and they're slamming their shot glasses down ready to break them whenever the other person gets a strike.  
  
“It's been ten games and so far you've only managed to kick my ass twice.” Ryo took a chicken tender from the plate that they shared.  
  
“I'm pretty sure we were tied the other one.” Akira said. He pointed at the scoreboard, “I was _almost_ tied to you on this one.”  
  
“Games where it's a draw doesn't count.” Ryo picked up the large beer glass by the handle to shove the strong, foamy liquid down his throat without taking a breather. Exhaling loudly after a single swig. Amazing Akira instantly. “I'm the bowling champion. It's true and you should say it.”  
  
“Not for long.” Akira stole the beer glass. “Just you fuckin’ watch baby.”  
  
“We're going to have to leave in half an hour.” Ryo reminded, according to the latest announcement by the front desk. “You can't beat my winning streak under that amount of time.”  
  
“If I can win a third time, you owe me another bucket of fried chicken.”  
  
“If you don't you're taking a trip to the liquor store to buy me all the vodka I want.”  
  
“Done deal.” Akira slammed his hands down on the counter bar. “Let's fucking _do this_!”  
  
“You're on big boy.” Ryo winked.  
  
Putting their all into the final round they could do for the night, Akira ends up scoring a few more extra points than Ryo. Since Ryo fucked up one of his strikes, having to start over the streak he's built up during the round.  
  
He immediately blamed the alcohol in his system for making him fuck up. They were both buzzed up, and somehow Akira managed to beat him in the longshot. Ryo admits that he _is_ a sore loser if any game doesn't go how he predicted.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I'll still buy you your vodka.” Akira grinned. With an affectionate pat - or hard _smack_ on the ass.  
  
“I just lost my touch for a moment. I'll surely get it back again next time.”  
  
“Just take the L. It's better that way.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Ryo hissed coldly. “Damn it.”  
  
It's surprising how the bowling alley is awfully almost empty by the time they're done. One of the employees telling them they need to start grabbing their things and exit since they needed to clean up the place.  
  
Akira raised his hand for Ryo to give him a high five. “Good game, babe.” Akira said with an acknowledging nod.  
  
“You as well.” Ryo responded after some time with a cough, stubborn.  
  
Looks like they'll have to stop by KFC before coming home.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The lights are off, but Ryo couldn't sleep. With open eyes, he blinks up at the ceiling. It isn't hot. It's fine, for the most part. Just right.  
  
“Akira,” Ryo said quietly. “Are you awake?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
There's a beat.  
  
“If you aren't awake then why are you answering to my question?”  
  
“Can't you see I'm obviously sleeping?”  
  
Ryo fought the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head. Unbelievable.  
  
He can see the brightness of a screen from where he's lying down.  
  
“What I _can_ see is you up watching pornography.” Ryo sat up, glaring down at Akira.  
  
“I've been caught red handed.” Akira deadpanned, “You gonna sue me?”  
  
Ryo responded by picking up a pillow and chucking it at Akira’s face. “Put the phone away, will you?”  
  
Akira frowned, springing up at the attack. “You did not just hit me with a fucking pillow.”  
  
“I just did. Get off the phone.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
Those were the words practically giving Ryo every right to attack him again. Unfolding into a reckless scuffle war between them late at night. Going from a pillow fight to them locking hands and seeing who can overpower the other in strength - leaving bed to chase after each other, and it's more vicious than it looks.

Akira had the nerve to breathe in Ryo's face once he body slammed Ryo down on the mattress, Ryo has never been so disgusted.

"Your breath  _stinks_!"

"Smell my esophagus!"

"What does that even mean-- Akira  _get off me_ this instant!" Ryo used the pillow to smack at Akira's face multiple times trying to pry him off, pushing Akira off the bed for a brief moment but he's too strong to budge off completely. "Touch me again and I'll dropkick you directly in the face."

"You hit me with a pillow first, now you have to fight me."

"Get away from me."   
  
Once Akira tackled Ryo to the bed to pin him down Akira buries his face into Ryo’s chest and stays there. Ryo stopped resisting and thrashing around, the both of them panting from all the hitting, wrestling, and outright careless brawling that went down between the two.  
  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
  
“‘M enjoyin’ myself.”  
  
“By putting your face in between my breasts?”  
  
Akira started to rub his face in them, and Ryo can feel the vibrations of his shaking shoulders. The fool is laughing. It causes Ryo to throw his head back into the pillow and laugh as well. He's too tired to shove Akira off the bed and demand for another round of their common rough housing they tend to do so much.  
  
Ryo stretched an arm to turn on the lamp light. He remembered what he wanted to talk to Akira about and grew silent.  
  
Akira lifted his head, catching on the silence. “Hey,” He rolled off Ryo, lying on his side to face the other. “What's up?”  
  
“I know you've been waiting for me to decide.”  
  
“It's up to you to make any decisions you want. All I gotta do is wait for it.”  
  
“I want to get rid of it.” Ryo told Akira sincerely. “The only way for me to feel better and to truly move on is to destroy the last memory I have of him.”  
  
“Don't cha think _destroy_ is a really powerful word since we're talking about an old fucking shoebox here?” Akira questioned.  
  
“I'm being serious.”  
  
“I know you are.”  
  
“So do you think that I should too?”  
  
“Only if it's what you want.” Akira justified. “We can just leave it here if you still wanna keep it around and revisit it again. It's the only thing you got left of your old man and I completely understand if that's what you wanna do.”  
  
“I've been feeling-- _better_ , lately. Dwelling on the past knowing that it's around, lurking, interferes with that greatly.” Ryo explained. He sat up abruptly, “I _have_ to get rid of it.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Akira nodded. “We will. How does tomorrow night sound?”  
  
Akira couldn't have chosen a better time.  


 

* * *

 

 

When said time does roll around, they head over to an abandoned junkyard to take the shoebox with them. Having to _look_ at it and hold the item in his hands brings that sickness to Ryo’s stomach. But along with something else.  
  
Sadness.  
  
He has a smoke before flicking the burning ashes on the shoebox, waiting for the small flame to expand and slowly engulf it into larger flames.  
  
Akira waits by the motorcycle with his arms crossed. Giving Ryo some privacy, a distance away. Ryo turns, his presence remaining there giving him some reassurance. He was allowing Ryo to do whatever he needed to do.  
  
Ryo dropped the finished cigarette, crouching down to watch the shoebox burn. The wind blows, and some of the ashes rise to fly in different directions. Past Ryo. Into the skies to fade away.  
  
Looks like Ryo won't be reading any of those letters again. The remnants of the past eradicated.  
  
“Goodbye, father.” Ryo whispered to himself. He rubbed his hands together, his eyes glow in view of the stoking embers.  
  
He stood up, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Stepping over the debris and piles of trash surrounding them to make his way back to Akira and his vehicle parked in the junkyard.  
  
“You still need a moment?” Akira asked. He dug into his pocket knowingly to toss Ryo a small flask. Ryo caught it in his hand, taking a long swig. _Damn,_ he really needed that one. The taste already is refreshing.  
  
“No. I think that I'm good.” Ryo shook his head. “Too bad that my father won't be seeing me in Hell.” He joked.  
  
Akira let out of a breathy chuckle. “That makes the two of us.”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Akira’s expression turned serious. “How do you feel?”  
  
“I still feel like shit.” Ryo said truthfully. “Awfully shitty.”  
  
“You did what you felt was right.” Akira answered.  
  
“Perhaps in do time I'll get over it.” Ryo presumed. He would want Ryo to, as well.  
  
“Hey, Ryo,” Akira murmured, “Can I take you out?”  
  
Ryo frowned. “Where?”  
  
“I can't tell ya that.”  
  
“Is this one of your surprises again? After I just burnt away the last of my father's remains, technically in a literal sense. To take me out on a date?”  
  
“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing.” Akira said. “Let me take you out on a date.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I don't like it when you're sad, I like it when you smile. And thinking about all this _shit_ ain't gonna help with that.”  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes. Not so convinced. But he wasn't going to refuse, either. It could prove to do _something_ to put his mind off… All this. Everything.  
  
“Okay.” Ryo replied quietly. “Where to?”  
  
“You'll find out.” Akira took Ryo’s hands to guide him to the motorcycle. “Let's get outta here already.”  
  
Ryo couldn't say no to that damn face.  
  
Akira took them to the city. He might have done this for the sake of having a longer drive through the nightly breeze - and Ryo could admit that it felt pleasant against his skin. His arms are locked around Akira’s waist firmly from behind. His eyes close, white noise in his ears and the sound of the running engine upon entering the all too familiar area. So vastly, so beautiful.  
  
Because of Akira, Ryo’s come to love the city.  
  
As much as Ryo enjoyed the ride, for once, feeling at peace - comfortable, he still doesn't know why they were here in the first place.  
  
Turns out Akira was going to take him to see a movie at a theatre downtown.  
  
On second thought, Ryo didn't see any importance of _having_ to do this. “This is pointless.” He said aloud. At first, he didn't mind simply taking a spin with Akira, didn't matter where, just _anywhere_. Turns out it wasn't apart of the agenda. Disappointed that the ride was over.  
  
“When was the last time you've gone to the movies?”  
  
“I--” Ryo tried to think. But the answer is _never._ “Does this possibly even matter at the moment?”  
  
“Exactly.” Akira nodded, “We're gonna see a movie.”  
  
“This is ridiculous. I do not want to do this.”  
  
“Well, that's too bad, angel. Come on.” Akira cocked his head towards the entrance where other people were walking right in. People are excited to go to these things. Ah. Of course.  
  
Akira got off the motorcycle, extending an arm for Ryo to take. “Shall we?”  
  
Ryo sighed. Letting Akira help him off to take his arm. Following everyone else into the local theatre.  
  
Everywhere is mostly mixtures of red, a faded gray color, and yellow. The lights are unusually bright and there are only windows in the lobby area. The carpet a velvet color, and the walls were lined up with countless of movie posters.  
  
Akira orders a ton of _junk_ and popcorn for them both. He doesn't let Ryo pay, using his own money. Akira didn't want to see a horror movie, and he wasn't feeling like seeing an action film since he's seen those numerous of times. Ryo didn't care for _what_ they chose. So Akira decided they go see a sappy rom com film that had most of the theatre area filled up with others that were eager to see it.  
  
“I'm going to hate this.” Ryo told Akira. He's already munching on the popcorn when he turns to Ryo and smirks.  
  
“Chances are you will either hate it or enjoy it. Can't judge when you haven't seen it yet.”  
  
“You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you?”  
  
“I know that you secretly like these kinda movies.”  
  
“I don't.” Ryo lied.  
  
A quarter half into the movie, the junk is nearly finished. Ryo gnaws at a twizzler with his eyes fixated on the screen at a particularly saddening scene. And he does what he never expected.  
  
He tears up.  
  
Usually scenes like this were _amusing._ Now he's about to start bawling in front of all these damned people. Entranced by a stupid romcom that he hated. He does hate them. For the most part.  
  
Akira held Ryo’s hand resting on the armrest. Startling him. Ryo turned to see the fool wiping his eyes with spare tissues that he had.  
  
“It's beautiful isn't it?” Akira sounds like he's sobbing, “So fucking beautiful. So _touching._ ”  
  
Ryo snatched Akira’s bag of popcorn, taking a handful and shoving it into his mouth. This movie has absolutely no right to break his heart. Break it into a million pieces. Cause him to tear up and want to cry his eyes out. Movies don't do this.  
  
He doesn't reply. Feeling embarrassed and nervous.  
  
“Do you need tissues?” Akira asked, his voice still cracked with emotion.  
  
“ _No_ I do _not_.” Ryo gritted out.  
  
After the movie, they walk out in silence. But Ryo knows Akira is smirking at him.  
  
“It was good, wasn't it?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I know. I wasn't prepared for that either.”  
  
“The _nerve_ to drop a bomb like that in our faces. I was perfectly content with how things turned out. How dare they? I wasn't expecting that.” Ryo ranted. “Fucking awful.”  
  
“I couldn't agree any more.” Akira said contentedly. “You hungry?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“We haven't eaten since lunch.”  
  
“I can survive.”  
  
“We're going to Burger King.” Akira settled on that.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“I don't eat shitty fast foods so often. They're uncooked, unprocessed, and they will kill you.”  
  
“I'll have a number one, please.” Akira ignored Ryo, telling the kind employee man at the drive thru. Ryo’s waiting at the motorcycle, pouting further that Akira isn't listening to him.  
  
“I never said I wanted to eat here.”  
  
“We're eating here anyway.”  
  
“I'm not eating here.”  
  
“Sure you will. Don't act like you don't eat this. Everyone loves fast food.”  
  
“We could be eating something healthier.” Ryo argued. “Something that isn't heart attacks under a bun.”  
  
“Ain't nobody got time for that.” Akira laughed. “He'll be having a chocolate milkshake.” He told the man.  
  
“I didn't agree on that.” Ryo refused. “I will not drink that highly glucose concentrated soft beverage you call a chocolate milkshake.”  
  
“Already ordered it.” Akira smiled at the man behind the window, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It's good for the soul.”  
  
“It's bad for your body.”  
  
“Then why does it taste so damn good?”  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to speak. “It does _not_ taste good.”  
  
“That's because you don't eat fast food unless I suggest it. Which was probably like once in your entire life.” Akira had a point.  
  
Ryo hated this.  
  
Akira took them near a lake where a view of the city buildings can be seen from a distance. The area that he chose more quiet and secluded. Suited to Ryo’s liking. The sound of the crickets chirping is calming and the scenery is lovely.    
  
Badmouthing fast food and its hazards turned into Ryo sipping from the chocolate milkshake because he will now admit that he was, and has been damn hungry since the afternoon. But he refused to say so.  
  
He and Akira sit on top of the motorcycle. Akira finished his burger, helping himself to the box of fries they both shared sitting beside Ryo.  
  
“What did I say?” Akira smiled, brash. “Told ya it was good.”  
  
“It's not so bad. I wouldn't say it's too disgusting.”  
  
“It's better with this.” Akira picked up a french fry.  
  
Ryo grimaced. “Ew. Don't do that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“That's disgusting.”  
  
“It ain't!” Akira exclaimed, “It's actually really fucking good. Just dip it inside.” He demonstrated, “It'll taste _so much_ better. Trust me. I'm an expert.”  
  
“You're a terrible expert.”  
  
“I'm gonna get my bachelor's degree really soon. I am intelligent, therefore you should trust my word.”  
  
“What does that even have to do with this?”  
  
Akira dipped the fry into the chocolate milkshake, casually eating it as Ryo made a face. “I take my knowledge on how to make food taste better seriously.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “Why do you have to be so foolish?”  
  
“There it is!” Akira shouted with delight, “There's that beautiful smile that I love so much. Aw, there you go!”  
  
Ryo blushed, hiding his face by turning away. “I'm not smiling.”  
  
“You are smiling.” Akira tried to get a better look. Ryo shoved him away.  
  
“I'm not.”  
  
“Is too!”  
  
“Don't get ahead of yourself.”  
  
“ _Ryoooo_!”  
  
“What do you _want_?” Ryo asked, reluctantly facing Akira. He makes a face of annoyance.  
  
“I want _you_ to try to dip your fry into your chocolate milkshake.” Akira said. “Try it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You are unbearably a pain in my ass.” Ryo clicked his tongue. He took a French fry from the box. Giving Akira a look when the other laughs. That stupid fucking laugh and that handsome smile...that handsome face…  
  
“Please?” Akira isn't making it any better. Raising his eyebrows.  
  
Ryo examined his chocolate milkshake. Staring down at it. He experimentally dipped the fry into the cup, _just a little._ He decided.  
  
“You're gonna feel your taste buds havin’ an orgasm.”  
  
“That's an...unsettling way to put it.” Ryo ate the French fry cautiously. He looked up at Akira as he chewed.  
  
Ryo shrugged. “It's-- it's, a _fair_ \-- taste. Somewhat.”  
  
“Uh huh. It tastes good. Right?” Akira’s eyes are sparkling. “Yeah?”  
  
“ _I suppose_.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“I said it was fair.”  
  
“Baby, don't be like that.”  
  
“I'm not trying to sound like a _cunt,_ I said it wasn't bad.” Ryo defended.  
  
“Mhm.” Akira isn't buying into the bullshit.  
  
Ryo sighed. “ _Whatever_. If you mind me asking, I don't care if you do, why are we doing this?”  
  
“You're not enjoying our date?”  
  
“That is not what I said. Don't take my words out of context.”  
  
“I'm only doing this because I wanna make you happy.” Akira explained. “That's all I can ask for.”  
  
“See, that's where the problem lies.” Ryo clarified. “Everyone always says _it will get better. Feel_ better. Don't think about it, or, he's somewhere up there resting in peace and it's time for you to finally move on and achieve greater things in life. Just with a snap of a wand I don't understand how people can just _say_ those things to me. I can't just always be _happy_.” He went on, frustrated with himself. With everything.  
  
“He _died._ He's dead. He's long dead. It's been nine years and I still think about him, Akira. I depended on those letters like my entire life depended on it. Sometimes I felt like it was the only way I could feel close to him.” He breathed in deeply. Playing around with his straw. “I'm-- I apologize. I hadn't mean to have an outburst.”  
  
“It's okay. I respect that, Ryo. You know I do.” Akira sympathized. “I get it. You don't need my pity.”  
  
“I don't want anyone's pity. I don't want people to feel bad for me.” Ryo said, pained. “I always wanted to be as great as he was. Ever since he was gone, I tried to be my own person. But those years were the worst in my life and I constantly struggled to find a purpose in the things that I've _done_. It's hard. Growing up with one person you could call family and barely anyone else.”  
  
“You have us.” Akira reminded Ryo softly. “We are your family. The Mikis. Wamu, Gabi, Mayuta, Hie. They enjoy your company. They are your friends. We-- _we_ are your family, too. So don't think for a second that you're going through this alone. Hell, I don't even know my own parents. Miki’s trying to support me through it. The guys aren't close with their families, and Miko lived with her grandparents her whole life. We all got shit going on.” He continued, “But we wouldn't miss to spend a second trying to be here for each other. To support each other in life. We're gonna be finally graduating soon. You're pursuing your career as the most awesome teacher I've ever known. We're getting through life because we can and we _know_ we can do it.”  
  
“Even with all of this constant reassurance that it will be okay in the end, that I've managed to get this far - it feels like _God_ must _really_ hate me. And for that, He is one son of a bitch.” Ryo said, he wished he was joking. “I don't want to feel like I'm getting fucked over by my past. I'm done. I want to care about my future.”  
  
“Then you show ‘im.” Akira urged. “Stop doubting yourself. You don't realize the many opportunities you have in the palm of your hands. Take your chances.”  
  
“It can't be that easy.” Ryo said with dejection. “Sometimes I will think about it. I can't erase the past. It can ruin me. Eventually, you'll get tired of this. What if I push everyone away?”  
  
“Listen, you could actually be Satan. I know it sounds crazy. But it's not gonna change how I feel about you. Push me away. Drive me up the wall. _Kill me_ all you want, I told you you're not getting rid of me.” Akira claimed. “I'm being one hundred percent serious.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. That's a shocking reply. “You're so silly…”  
  
“Remember the first time we met?” Akira asked, smiling warmly. _He's beautiful_ , Ryo thinks. Unfair.  
  
“When you hit your head on the roof of my car?” Ryo snorted, “Oh yes, I remember that vividly.”  
  
“I think that was the day I realized love at first sight exists.”  
  
“That's disgustingly sappy.”  
  
“I felt like, getting to know you, that I _knew_ you from maybe a past life or something. Shit like that. Maybe, things never worked out and we weren't able to do what we always wanted with each other.”  
  
“Star-crossed lovers concept?”  
  
“ _Yeah._ That's what I was thinking.”  
  
“Sounds bizarre… but I secretly believed in it.” Ryo confessed. “What if it was a possibility?”  
  
“Finding out that I spent time with you in another life? That would be awesome. Maybe there was a time when your dad and I met and we went out to play some golf."

Ryo's never laughed so hard all day. "I hate how I can imagine that so much."

"I can't play golf for shit, so he'd kick my ass at it. But we'd be good friends."

"You two would get along. He would have loved you." Ryo murmured, earnest. He's picturing it.

"The crazy wimpy kid who's always talking about Spiderman and Lightening McQueen. Imagine if we knew each other as kids. He would hate me at first."

Ryo snorted at that. "I doubt it."

"To think we had a past life that could be way better than this one. But I don't think any can compare to this. I love this life." Akira mused.  
  
“There's a theory that there's billions of parallel universes different from this one.” Ryo answered, “Now, it's only a theory. But we could have met before. In dozens of them, and we wouldn't even know it.”  
  
When he talks to Akira it was like talking to an old friend he's known for years, more than ever Ryo believes in this possibility. If this is true, maybe this is a calling. A sign.  
  
He wishes he could tell Jenny in person that he's made the right choice.  
  
“If I could meet you over and over again a billion of times I'd do it in a heartbeat.” Akira said, truthfully. “Can't miss up an opportunity like that.”  
  
“I'm glad I met you.” Ryo admitted. “I'm glad I met your friends that I can call ours. You guys are the most important people in my life. I can't let that go.”  
  
“So hold onto it.” Akira said. “We may be annoying assholes, but at least you love us.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “I do. That I can admit.”

"I love you, Ryo. Do you know that?" Akira murmured tenderly, undaunted. 

Ryo blushed darkly. "I-I love you too." He laughed shyly, "Of course I do. You told me..."

"Jus' wanted to hear you say it back."

"Asshole."

Akira put up the 'L' sign with his index finger, he even has the nerve to fucking wink. Wink! Ryo covered his face with his cup.

"Akira,  _please._ " He's melting.

"Man. I love messin' with ya, babe."  
  
Watching the moon in the sky, they sit on the motorcycle admiring the view.  
  
“Say, Ryo, you still have that dating app installed?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“So do I.”  
  
“When was the last time you've used it?”  
  
“To message you on it…” Akira finished with a nervous laugh. “That's been months ago, though.”  
  
“The same for me.” Ryo responded. “I don't really care for it anymore. But I have yet to uninstall it.”  
  
“Let's both delete it. Our accounts and the whole app. My friends forced me to get into this shit. I don't have any use for it either.” Akira pulled out his phone. “Sound good?”  
  
“Sounds delightful. I've been meaning to get rid of it eventually.” Ryo did the same. It feels like ages. Hovering over the option to delete their accounts, they both looked at each other.  
  
“Ready?” Akira asked. “On the count of three.”  
  
Ryo nodded. Akira counted down slowly. The both of them deleting their accounts once he had counted to three. Immediately uninstalling the app straight after. Ryo doesn't use it as much as he used to.  
  
It feels like a great relief.  
  
“It's gone.”  
  
“About time. Finally.” Akira smiled brightly. They put their phones away. Ryo smiling a little in return.  
  
“How does it feel?”  
  
“Like I'm a new person.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Somewhat.” Ryo put the straw of the chocolate milkshake to his lips.  
  
“Hey, babe.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What if in a past life I told you to try dipping fries in chocolate milkshakes?” Akira asked, as he took a fry, dipping another inside to munch on.  
  
“Maybe.” Ryo shrugged lightly. “What if in a past life demons actually existed? Like, the actual physical embodiment. That possessed humans?”  
  
“That's kinda wild.”  
  
“A penny for your thoughts?”  
  
“Do you know a demon called _Amon_ by chance?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Akira shook his head. “That was a stupid question. We should get going. Yeah?”  
  
Ryo started at Akira suspiciously. “Yes. Of course. It _is_ getting late out.”  
  
“But first.” Akira stopped Ryo from getting up. “Let's finish our food.”  
  
Akira _really_ enjoys this chocolate milkshake. Ryo thinks he's starting to, too. Besides, spending a little more time feeding Akira fries dipped in chocolate milkshakes doesn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
A romantic date like this makes them feel like teenagers again. Ryo wished this didn't have to end. This night left him feeling happier than ever.  
  
In the back of his mind, a part of him says _so long_ \- maybe Ryo will be seeing him too in another life. Or in another of those billions of universes, it's good to believe that he could be alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thinks that ET is an AU set in the modern era where God decides he would Somewhat make Ryo happy like he deserves with Akira & Co. you might be right, lmao.
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	17. Seven Month Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miki and I are going to meet our parents this thanksgiving,” Akira said, “I've been thinking that maybe you'd like to come with me.”
> 
> Ryo paused. Now that their food has been finished, more drinks poured here and there - silence fills the air and Akira’s heart pounded.
> 
> “I've been waiting to ask since before the summer started and all, but things have been so busy and there's that shit that you had to take care of with your old man. I know parents is a touchy topic for you and it's okay if you don't wanna go. I just wanted you to meet ‘em… I wanna ask them about my birth parents so we can meet ‘em too. It's a lot to take in, I know. I think I'm ready to do it, though. I'm tired of waiting.”
> 
> “You want to take me to meet your parents.” Ryo repeated slowly. “Like, tell them that I'm your new boyfriend of seven months?”
> 
> “Yeah.” Akira blushed with a lopsided smile, “This time I don't have to fake it thankfully, like we had to do before, like a real proper introduction. Starting over kind of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic keeps creeping closer to 200k words and I am quite nervous, lol, but hey - we're also closer to 700 kudos, or might even get there and I'm just fucking floored by how awesome you guys are. I do truly love working on this fic and I have so many more shenanigans to come for the fun of it and I'm excited to let these ideas finally unfold. We're slowly getting there.

As much as Akira was excited for classes to be over, a dreading summer vacation awaited. For everyone the need to be at work increased by a ten fold and it sucked most of the free time that he had dry.  
  
So much for planning a vacation for the gang to embark on - on the bright side, Miki suggested that once they graduate they'll have to celebrate this time for the sake of fulfilling their dreams of being together and having fun. They all agreed on it.  
  
The past few months have been a blast for Akira, so far. Time's been flying fast living with Ryo. They've had their highs and their lows, a feeling of closeness ever since moving in together grew stronger.  
  
Before he knew it, classes were rolling in around late August. The race to _register_ for them were hectic, and luckily Akira just barely made it in time. He's also been at the boxing gym with Koda who's been working as a kickboxing instructor - a side job, he called it - it's given them some time to reconnect as it's been a while since they've actually talked one on one in person.  
  
Besides, having it been years the last time Akira went to a boxing gym, Koda has been his aid in working on perfecting Akira’s boxing skills. Apparently sometime ago Miko ended up kicking his ass at it embarrassingly,  even though she _still_ could, without even trying - Akira believed he was slacking off. Miko’s been taking kickboxing lessons on and off - so it's likely that was the case. She suggested that Akira do it too and maybe he wouldn't get his sorry ass handed to him.  
  
He's now pummeling through a punching bag with all his might with intentions to _murder_ it if he could, while Koda stood beside the punching bag coaching him and giving advice on how to do better in working on his close combat skills.  
  
The punching bag jerks wildly each time Akira’s fist slammed into the fabric at a deathly, quickening pace. Anyone would feel sorry for it if it were an actual person, likely they'd be _more_ than just knocked out with the various hard punches he threw. Being able to fight and knowing self-defense has been Akira’s passion as a kid. He considered it as his hobby, taking it seriously. All those times he wasn't able to defend himself from the bullies that constantly picked on him and Miki channeling his anger, especially now that the bullies became too scared of him to even fight him.  
  
He never ended up getting into a real fist fight since the time at the bar with Ryo and the last one a while back with the girls, and Akira’s been thinking _just what_ was he really capable of fighting wise and the kind of damage he could inflict on others if he were to constantly be getting into more fights than he did back in high school.  
  
“Jeez, Fudo. Might wanna take it easy there.” Koda teased, “You're punching the life out of that thing.”  
  
Akira ceased his quick, powerful jabs. He's panting madly, sweating _bullets_ \- and it wasn't from just his face. It's all over his body. He could crack his knuckles but the thick fingerless gloves used to protect them prevented Akira from doing so.  
  
“Sorry.” Akira laughed, feeling nervous. He forgets he's being watched when he was so concentrated on the punching bag.  
  
“No need to apologize. You're doing great.” Koda acknowledged. “Is something on your mind?”  
  
“No. I'm good.” Akira breathed. Wiping the sweat off his brow, hands on his hips. He's not sure how to explain the fact that he thinks with these very hands he could crack someone's skull open, and if that's a _good_ thing or not.  
  
“You're coming on aggressive.” Koda said. “Not that it's a problem, it's just something I noticed in your movements and the way you fight.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I think you could knock someone out with just _one_ punch.” Koda replied.  
  
Akira grinned devilishly, “Just one hand is enough, am I right?”  
  
“Have you been aware of this?”  
  
“I mean-- I don't really put these skills to good use.” Akira pushed at the punching bag to let it swing back and forth, resting a hand on it as it fell back into place. “It's good to prepare. I don't wanna become rubbish or anything.”  
  
“Don't overwork yourself.” Koda advised. “You're a natural born fighter. There isn't any getting better. In my opinion, your progress is perfect enough.”  
  
“Yeah, but-- it's been so long. I don't wanna just _stop_. It's breaking the habit that way.” Akira raised his fists. “I'm ready to go again.”  
  
Koda tossed Akira’s water bottle his way. “Not until you drink and take a little breather. Relax.”  
  
Akira narrowed his eyes. “I can do that when we're done!”  
  
“I'm the instructor. Rules are rules.” Koda directed sternly. “Come on. Taking a break is _harmless_ and won't get in the way of our practice. That's the point of exercise. Wait a while to get your energy back, build your momentum.”  
  
Akira took a huge gulp of his water, and Koda was right. He's not heaving as much now that he paced around, some of the water he drank spilling onto his tank top with how desperate he ended up needing to be hydrated.  
  
“I still can't believe Kuroda kicked your ass.” Koda snickered.  
  
“Don't wanna talk about it.” Akira glared. “I wasn't ready.”  
  
“Bullshit. If I had come at you like that you'd be one hundred percent ready.”  
  
“I can't just-- you know I can't _do_ that!” Akira exclaimed. “I'll let it slide. Doesn't matter now.”  
  
“You're sulking.”  
  
“I'm not sulking.”  
  
“If you weren't you wouldn't be here. She trusted that I can teach you to prevent getting knocked right on your ass the next time you're challenged to a fight.” Koda explained knowingly. He snatched Akira’s water bottle away. “Alright. Let's go again.”  
  
Akira was more than ready. Fired up for another round aiming to push himself, greater exertion meant the more better. He doesn't care if it wears him out, not stopping once to take a breather. Getting straight to the endless series of pummeling. Koda shouting directions to change the position of his stance and how to move and curve his arm as he swings.  
  
Eventually, Koda called for another break. Just as Akira was intent on going again and again as many times as he has to. His eyes averted elsewhere and Akira frowned.  
  
“Fuck are you looking at?”  
  
“You didn't tell me you were expecting a visitor.”  
  
“I have no idea what the Hell you're talkin’ about.” Akira scoffed, “I'm not.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Akira turned to see Ryo approaching them, and his heart dropped.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
“Fuck.” Akira blurted aloud. “Who the _fuck_ told him to come here?”  
  
“I thought it might have been _you_?”  
  
“No I didn't!” Akira threw his hands in the air. He only tells Ryo he's going to the boxing gym and doesn't offer if Ryo could tag along or come and watch. It makes him… not just a little, but _very_ nervous for Ryo to watch him pound a punching bag to death without any fucking remorse.  
  
Maybe he imagines it as his grade school, middle, and high school bullies he wished he got the chance to beat the shit out of when he finally grew the balls to do it. Not much of relevance, but _still_. It's a thing Akira wanted to do in private with Koda. Koda only.  
  
“Hey.” Ryo smiled. Unfazed by the other people who were practicing their fighting skills around them. In the ring and on ground, below. There were other instructions just like Koda who coached these visitors though Akira wasn't really familiar with them, writing them off as locals who were strangers.  
  
“Koda.” Ryo eyed him. “Good afternoon.”  
  
Koda acknowledged Ryo with a nod, crossing his arms. “Ryo. Long time no see. Nice meeting you again.”  
  
Ryo flashed a polite smile. Koda turned to Akira and smirked, swatting Akira on the shoulder.  
  
“And I'll be leaving you two to it.” He walked off, possibly to find someone to chat with to pass the time. Akira wanted to kick his fucking ass.  
  
He walked over to Ryo, close enough to block out the loud noise and projecting his voice loud and clear. “Babe!”  
  
“You seem tense.”  
  
“I thought-- you and the girls were still out hanging out and shit.”  
  
“They said that you'd be here so I thought I'd pay a visit.” Ryo shrugged. “Why? Is there boundaries I'm not supposed to cross? This is _just_ a boxing gym.”  
  
“Yeah but…” Akira blushed a little, “This is kinda a _me_ thing and I would rather be by myself and not have you be around for this kinda stuff.”  
  
“Koda’s here.” Ryo turned to cock his head over to the other man, engaging in conversation with one of the people there he must have known.  
  
“He's just helpin’ me. Like a coach.”  
  
“If you think I can't handle it, you're sincerely wrong. I have kicked tons of _ass_ in my years spent living on this Earth, more than you can count.” Ryo justified.  
  
“That's not what I mean.” Akira laughed, “Well-- I'm not really sure if this place would be your scene, really--”  
  
“Fight me.” Ryo intervened, and the demand is hilarious to Akira. But Ryo keeps a solid, straight face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me.” Ryo raised his fists, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I know more than you think I do.”  
  
“Ryo, I'm not gonna fight ya.”  
  
“Throw a punch. Do the honors.”  
  
“Are you serious? Here?” Akira repeated. He cackled. “That's cute, really. But I can't fight you.”  
  
“Are you not going to make the first hit? Didn't take you for a coward.” Ryo scoffed.  
  
“Look. I know you wanna prove me wrong and all but I really don't think this is a good idea--” Akira tried to explain, Ryo stopped bouncing around in his positioned fighting stance. Staring at Akira plainly and rolling his eyes before his fist flew forward, socking Akira right in the nose.  
  
Akira’s been punched many times in his life, but _this_ \-- extremely hurt. _Awfully bad_. Throwing him right off guard with a loud groan and a wince.  
  
_“Motherfucker!”_  
  
Ryo gaped widely. “Oh dear. Akira-- I am so sorry. I am _so, so_ sorry.”  
  
His face whipping to the side from the punch, Akira doubled over. Clutching his nose, Ryo placing his hands on Akira’s shoulders. His voice sounding concerned and clearly regretting the action.  
  
“I thought you were ready.”  
  
“Sure as fuck wasn't expecting that one.” Akira felt blood staining his nose. “Now I'm bleeding. Look at that. Ah, _fuck_.”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“ _Couldn't be any better._ ” Akira rasped. He stood up properly, looking Ryo in the eye.  
   
“Are you-- are you _sure_?” Ryo asked, frantic.  
  
While holding his nose, the pain dwindling - Akira smiled at Ryo.  
  
“I always wanted to know what it felt like for an angel to punch me in the face.” He smirked. The only way to hide his true agony is to be a total flirt while he stands here like the fool he is, with a bloody nose.  
  
“Sounds sappy. I hate it.” Ryo replied quietly. Cheeks flushed.  
  
“But you love it.”  
  
“I don't.”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“You got _sucker punched._ Again.” Koda alerted the both of them from a distance. Cackling at the scene that unfolded before his very eyes.  
  
“Mind your own fucking business!” Akira barked.  
  
Turns out Koda wasn't the only person who saw what went down. But that isn't… the real issue.  
  
“If you can't take me to the hospital I'm gonna need this fixed one way or the other.” He told Ryo in a murmur.  
  
The farthest they've ended up was outside on Ryo’s car where Akira sat down on the front. Koda helped give Ryo a cloth and a small bottle of alcohol to clean the wound. He mentioned that people here are sporting injuries, minor, most of the time - since no one tolerated anyone happening to fall unconscious or worse. But it's a pretty violent place which is why they have these in handy.  
  
Akira winced under the pressure of the soft fabric under his nose. The cloth stained red from the blood. But Ryo is careful and patient. Advising for Akira to keep still or it would hurt. But having to squeeze his nose to put it back in _place_ after the punch, checking to see if it was truly broken? Hurt like a bitch. Ryo doesn't even ask Akira to stay aware of the incoming pain pushing it back and Akira’s shout of pain answers to that question clearly.  
  
“How _do_ you know how to do this?” Akira asked.  
  
“I grew up with an archeologist. I can assure you I've been taught and tested multiple times on my survival skills and what I should do if I ended up getting severely injured while stranded in the wilderness on my own.”  
  
Akira blinked. “Has it _happened_?”  
  
“A couple times.” Ryo shrugged. “Sometimes if someone can't take care of you you'll have to suck it up and take care of yourself. No matter how much it hurts.”  
  
“You know, Miki's becoming a nurse.” Akira smiled a little. “Why didn't you become one like her?”  
  
“I never considered the possibility of taking care of others. I've just studied enough to know what I need to know.” Ryo kept Akira’s chin steady.  
  
“If I'm ever a soldier, does that make you my nurse?” These pickup lines come out of Akira automatically, only because he gets to impress Ryo by them. He can be smooth and he knows it.  
  
“Charming of you to say that sporting a minor injury.” Ryo responded flatly.  
  
“I like the sound of Nurse Asuka.”  
  
“If I had to take care of you I hope I would not.”  
  
“ _Hey!_ ”  
  
Ryo laughed. Holding one of Akira’s hands, leaning in to kiss Akira’s nose.  
  
“Now the boo-boo’s all better.”  
  
“Last time you said that you were totally right. It's like you have fucking healing powers.”  
  
“Maybe.” Ryo stored everything back into the health kit. “I'm going to take these back to Koda inside. You wait here.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I'll wait here. With my healing bloody nose that you still punched.”  
  
“Careful or I might have to punch it again.”  
  
Akira grabbed Ryo’s hand to stop him from walking. “Careful, or I just might marry you or something.”  
  
Ryo blushed a deep, tomato red. Gasping. “ _How dare you?”_  
  
Akira grinned.  
  
“Ugh. You sappy smooth talking bastard.” Ryo snatched his hand back.  
  
“That mean you'll let me?”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“You want me to marry you.” Akira teased. “It's okay. Just say yes.”  
  
“Amusing. Keep wiping your bloody nose.” Ryo tossed the bloody cloth back at Akira, turning to walk back into the boxing gym entrance.  
  
They went to a park as Akira decided that maybe it was enough practicing for the day. An ice cream truck passed by and Akira bolted for it before Ryo could even ask if Akira wanted any.  
  
He should know by now the answer is automatically a _yes_. Call him a kid at heart, Akira still goes hysterical when he hears that familiar chiming tune whenever the truck is nearby and he wasn't going to let that fucking truck drive away. Shouting _ice cream_ at the top of his lungs earning some looks of the pedestrians in the area.  
  
It's like living in the summer of his childhood where the ice cream truck passed by his and Miki's home while they played outside. Taro was just a baby then, Miki rolling her eyes and Akira begged that they buy ice cream as they were already good friends with the driver. Sometimes he bribed the guy to give them free ice cream sandwiches. Those were the only good days of his childhood.  
  
Summer vacation meant being away from all the mean kids at school just to be with family. Those good old times make Akira smile.  
  
He comes back with the ice cream plopping down next to Ryo to hand his vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles over. Mister Softee’s cream truck always makes the vanilla ice cream best.  
  
“When did you start boxing?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Uh… Maybe when I was sixteen or seventeen. Around that time.” Akira said. “There was this gym in our town that Miki and I used to go to to take lessons there. It was only for a while, though. But I really used to love it.”  
  
“How come you've stopped?”  
  
“Old habits die hard. I wish I didn't stop.”  
  
“I've noticed you've gotten back into it now all of a sudden.” Ryo pointed out. “By the way, I was a hardcore fan of the matches. My father thought it was too violent for me to watch since he didn't believe in that kind of fighting. So I'd just record the matches and watch them while he was away and find a way to turn off parental controls he told Jenny to set for me.”  
  
Akira laughed. “She used to put _parental controls_ on your TV? I'm pretty sure our parents let me and Miki watch anything. Except, I wasn't allowed to watch porn on the TV since I didn't know you were supposed to buy that shit.”  
  
“Why would you watch porn on your television? You know they get billed and will track down each and every film that you unknowingly purchased. It's not for free.”  
  
“I didn't have a _laptop_ and thirteen year old me had to jack off to something!”  
  
“Don't ever watch porn on your TV. The one thing you do not do is that.”  
  
“Oh. How would you know?”  
  
“It's common sense, Akira.”  
  
“I didn't know that you were the type to like boxing.”  
  
“Duh.”  
  
“That's the cutest thing I've heard you say.” Akira ate his ice cream down to the cone, but he thought the cone tasted like shit. So he preferred to just eat the ice cream only until there was none left.  
  
Ryo on the other hand, casually _ate_ the cone. Causing Akira to give him a shocked look as he shrugged.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Ryo gave him a look. “You don't find the cone tasty when you eat anything that looks edible?”  
  
“It just doesn't count in for me.” Akira defended. “It tastes like a dog's funky ass butthole.”  
  
“It tastes just fine.” Ryo said. “It's better than wasting it entirely.”  
  
“It's like you're eating cardboard.”  
  
“It's the _cone_.”  
  
“Nope.” Akira threw the cone in the nearby trash. Ryo laughed.  
  
“So… why do you do it?” Ryo asked next. “Was it always just a hobby for you?”  
  
Akira shook his head. That question takes him back. “It's-- it's more than that.” He said. “I always wanna protect my friends and my family. The people important to me. I'm tired of being the kid that always gets beat up or put aside because I'm too weak. The one who _needs_ to be protected. It's not like we are constantly in danger, it's just the fear has been in my head ever since.”  
  
There's no predicting a time that would come where something happens and he _can't_ defend the people in his heart that he cherished.  
  
“Were you the man of the house?” Ryo asked, with a teasing smile.  
  
“I was supposed to be. I hated how I could never step up when I wanted to. I hated being weak.”  
  
“I've seen it before. You are strong. You are determined to protect the ones you love and I do understand why you would worry. We're in a time of our lives we can take care of ourselves.” Ryo lightly punched Akira’s shoulder. “Instead of always focusing on defending others you have to be taking care of yourself, too.”  
  
“When I was little, there was a robbery. Someone broke in when my little brother, Miki and I were home alone. Our parents were out working, I told them to hide while I could barely hold the guy off. I got roughed up pretty bad and Miki had to kick his ass until she made him escape the house while he stole some of our shit. Never got it back.” Akira explained. “I get so angry about it but she always tells me how it's okay. We won't tell mom and dad. You tried and that's what matters. But it's not enough. It's never enough, you know? Don't you ever want to be good enough?”  
  
“And you told me I shouldn't doubt myself.” Ryo raised his eyebrows.  
  
“I'm not doubting myself.”  
  
“Sounds like you are extremely doubtful.”  
  
“I'm not!” Akira exclaimed with a slight tint of red in his cheeks. “It's just-- something that I'm-- I don't know…”  
  
“Insecure about?” Ryo presumed.  
  
“It's stupid. I don't really talk about it since it's best if I keep to myself.”  
  
“It's not stupid, Akira.”  
  
“I think about it still to this day. Something happening, bad, to you, or to my friends, and I won't be there or I won't be able to protect them and--” Akira shook his head, “No, I already sound crazy.”  
  
“I sympathize with that.”  
  
“How can you possibly? I'm just rambling bullshit.”  
  
“Try me.” Ryo challenged, rubbing Akira’s arm affectionately.  
  
“Keeps me up at night sometimes. Growing up I wanted something to live for and to fight for. That's every single person that I have in my life. I would do anything not to lose any of them. I guess-- fighting helps me prepare for that, just in case.” Akira resumed, clenching his bare fists. “It's my passion.”  
  
He wonders what took him so long to discover it.  
  
“Remember what you couldn't do, was back then. That's changed now.” Ryo assured.  
  
“These hands could hurt people.”  
  
“But they can also protect.”  
  
His mind flashes back to the fight he had at that bar, around the time that he was just getting to know Ryo. He still thinks about it. What would've happened to that man if Akira wouldn't have stopped attacking him then and there. All that instinct triggered just because he had the nerve to spew out bullshit about Ryo. Hard to believe how long ago that was.  
  
Even for mere strangers at the time it didn't matter getting bruised and bloody knuckles for the sake of keeping them safe. He's finally committing to stepping up and fighting back. That's what's important.  
  
“I could just uh-- you know. Teach you things, I guess.” Akira said. “Just ask next time instead of punching me in the face.”  
  
“Like, teaching me boxing skills?”  
  
“Anytime. If you ever wanna come down to the gym you're officially allowed to.”  
  
Ryo scoffed. “So I wasn't before?”  
  
Akira gave Ryo a look.  
  
“I get it, I get it. I know it's a personal matter. But that's flattering.”  
  
“I'm already going to regret this.” Akira sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“How about we go back and you teach me some of it now?” Ryo suggested. “I feel guilty for having to interrupt your session earlier. Just to pass time and make it worth it. I apologize for asking to fight you.”  
  
Akira stood up. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. “Hey, don't mention it. Be my guest, let's do it.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
It shouldn't have to be this warm in late September, classes are back in session. During the weekends, Wamu invited them over to the gang's house to hang out at the pool and chat, catching up on the stuff that they've missed.  
  
It's a good way to kick back though, something else was on Akira’s mind. He had gotten Ryo to swim with them by dragging him into the pool and now Miko said she would help him learn how to actually _swim_ in the water since it's got some deeper depths to it. Playing a few rounds of chicken and Marco Polo, sometimes messing around by throwing each other in the pool or dunking heads underwater for laughs.  
  
That lasted for a good half hour or so before dispersing to do other stuff among themselves in the pool.  
  
Akira found Miki on one of the walls, resting there. Watching Miko laugh as she teaches Ryo how to stay afloat in the water. He swam over to her and saw the two for himself. The view is quite adorable. Until Miko barked at the guys to watch where they throw their giant big ball around.  
  
“Hey.” Akira said. Miki turns to him with a smile.  
  
“Not in the mood to play beach ball with those hooligans are you?”  
  
“No. I just feel like chilling.”  
  
Miki sat up on the edge. “We're going to fright fest on Halloween. You thinking about bringing Ryo along?”  
  
“You guys know I don't do scary shit.”  
  
“It'll be _fun_!”  
  
Akira sighed. “Okay fine. I'll have to ask if Ryo’s okay with it though.”  
  
“Sure. Don't bail. You know we've been planning this since the ending summer vacation.” Miki used her foot to splash some water at Akira. She expected Akira to splash her back but instead he doesn't. Mind occupied in his thoughts.  
  
“Hey, what's up?” Miki asked.  
  
“Next month's gonna be our next break we have. And it's also gonna be Ryo and I’s anniversary.” Akira responded. “Our next anniversary.”  
  
“That's sweet!” Miki said. “How long?”  
  
“Seven months.”  
  
“Wow. That's long but, shorter than I thought.”  
  
“What would you know?”  
  
“Try topping three years with your boyfriend. Miki and I go a long way.”  
  
Akira rolled his eyes. “Whatever. That's not the case. What I _need_ is advice. Most of them we either stayed at home to watch a movie and eat some dinner or go to a restaurant. I feel like it's getting a little too old. I wanna do something new.”  
  
“Okay. You have officially and gracefully entered my office.” Miki said, dramatic. “I am now your marriage counselor.”  
  
“We're not even getting married.”  
  
“Yet.” Miki winked. “We will be having this conversation again for when you do.”  
  
“Funny you say that as if I actually will.”  
  
“You'll come around. You always do. You need me. Just say it. You need me to save your relationship.” Miki placed her hands on her chest, “You really do love me, don't you?”  
  
“Okay, oh wise _Miki_. I need your help. You have any ideas?”  
  
“You could be more romantic. Go old school.”  
  
“Like what? Go on a picnic?”  
  
“That's a great idea, actually.” Miki agreed. “Also I hope you aren't getting him cheap gifts like grocery shopping coupons, a bag of doritos, and old shit you pulled out of your ass.”  
  
“Those are actually useful gifts!”  
  
“And a fantastic way to save money.”  
  
“Maybe it is but remember I don't want to go broke and not be able to pay half my fucking rent.”  
  
“You can spend _a little_. You've done it before.” Miki contended. “Try buying promise rings.”  
  
“Promise rings?”  
  
“Yeah. Don't worry it's not a wedding ring if that's what you're thinking so don't piss your pants. They're just a way of showing commitment and taking a first step towards your undying love for each other. They're nice, maybe expensive-- but they're _great_.”  
  
“Uh, I don't think I'm ready to carelessly buy something that costs more than my health insurance.” Akira deadpanned. “No thanks. Not doing that again. I hope you're aware that my name is worth absolutely zero fucking dollars.”  
  
“Ryo isn't _cheap._ That's where the both of you have your obvious differences. Cheap _shit_ is not a way to keep on win someone's love.”  
  
“But he loves my gifts because he loves me.”  
  
“Have you ever considered the thought that maybe he's pretending. _Because_ you are his boyfriend?” Miki explained in a logical sense, and patient tone. Her emphasis heavy on the sarcasm that makes Akira stay silent for a moment. Maybe she's right.  
  
“Also you can't deny that you don't give him the crap worth zero dollars thought up last minute, cause you forgot because I force Ryo to tell me everything.”  
  
Akira exhaled deeply through his nose. “You try thinking of something creative to do _every single fucking month_ \- I'm not the most spontaneous and extraordinary guy when it comes to _actual_ romance.”  
  
“And somehow your dumbass has wooed Ryo over for nearly seven months.” Miki clarified, insulting. “That's already some commitment to put up with _you_.”  
  
“Alright you don't have to brag about your three year relationship. You don't have to say it. I _know_ I'm new at this and also _shit_ at this.” Akira said.  
  
“You should do it! I don't wanna _force_ you but if you can think of something better then by all means, I won't stop you.” She shrugged.  
  
Akira slumped his head on the pool’s edge.  
  
“You can clearly see why I decided to become _no romance Fudo,_ huh.”  
  
“As much as you were better off without getting laid, you are better off with male Versace over there.” Miki gave him a smack on the back. “We all agree that you guys probably screw each other more than we can count. But that's okay. We all do it.”  
  
“We don't have sex that much.”  
  
“You have no idea how many times we stayed over only to hear the two of you fuck so hard you've probably broken the mattress.”  
  
“Twice.” Akira muttered. He vividly remembers the argument that they had though the awkward experience had them laughing so hard until their stomachs hurt, still, it's not worth spending money on another new mattress. Or bed.  
  
“ _Twice.”_ Miki repeated after him. “You both broke your own mattress because you're too busy making the beast with two backs.”  
  
Akira lifted his head, “Maybe _every now and then_. What does that have to do with our anniversary coming up to begin with? We're getting off topic!”  
  
“Dude, I thought we already agreed on a promise ring.”  
  
“I never said I was gonna _get_ a _ring_ \--” Akira’s cut off by a beach ball being chucked at his head bouncing right off.  
  
Miko approached them, the water splashes as he swims her way through and Akira has to shut his eyes and lean back from the water hitting their faces.  
  
“Why are you too standing here brooding like lame lone wolves?” Miko grabbed Miki's hands, pulling her back in the water. Miki laughed as her girlfriend lifted her up to press a sweet kiss to her lips, exchanging chaste, quick pecks. “Come swim with me.”  
  
“Sorry, I was just taking a break.” Miki wound her arms around Miko, nuzzling her nose. “Talking to this idiot over here and giving motherly advice.”  
  
“Hurry up and go fuck around with each other already.” Akira pretended to gag, Miko splashed Akira. Miki giving the finger as the two of them join Wamu and the guys to go mess with them.  
  
“Akira!” Wamu spotted where the beach ball had landed, hollering from where he currently sat in his float hovering over the water. “Can you pass us that?”  
  
Akira picked up the ball and tossed it their way, aiming to hit Wamu but it hit his float instead and he ended up getting knocked off falling into the water. The rest of them bursting into laughter. Oops.  
  
Just as he decides that he would go join them, something grabbed Akira’s legs from underwater - dragging him beneath the surface. Akira screamed, the feeling of breathing in a little water awfully burning his throat and a sudden weight clinging to his back as he scrambled to rise up to surface.  
  
When the water floods out his ears he hears joyful laughter come from behind him. Despite the fact that he almost died, coughing his lungs out.  
  
“ _What the fuck_?!”  
  
“Hey.” Ryo held onto Akira from behind. “Did I surprise you?”  
  
“You almost killed me.”  
  
“You seem perfectly fine.”  
  
“I didn't even _see_ you show up, were you underwater this whole time?”  
  
“Miki taught me a few things and I just wanted to play around a bit.”  
  
Akira glared. “ _Next time gimme a warning!”_  
  
“Or what?” Ryo taunted. He's swimming backwards while Akira chased after him. He's getting better at swimming, anytime Akira lifted Ryo over his shoulder to drop him in the water Ryo would find a way to sneak up on him to throw him off guard, engaging in a splash fight.  
  
Somehow theirs got interwoven with the others and it resulted in a huge water fight between the group. And they don't leave the pool until later in the night. Gathering in the backyard sitting on the floor to have a few beers, towels draped over their shoulders to cool off.  
  
There were neon lights Akira found _super cool_ Mayuta turned on to show them off, Hie brings the six pack and Gabi and Wamu turn on the built in speakers, a sound system customarily put in for the area specifically. They really out did it with this place. It's almost like paradise, the group doing a toast with their beers knocking their heads back to take a sip, cheering each other on with a beer contest that went down between Akira, Gabi, and Miko.  
  
Without any snacks they order large boxes of pizza that come to their door within an hour, digging in while it was hot and dogging on the only two bottles of soda available. The guys showing the Mikis how to work the remote controls and what they do for certain parts of their home so they didn't have to do it themselves.

Apparently Wamu got some pot from his dealer and they were distributing it among the group - taking turns with strong hits - though Ryo politely declined. Miki as well since she didn't do well with pot or any snorting they did of some sort. Akira did a hit or two before he started coughing madly, wondering what the fuck type of shit Wamu's dealer handled. The guys and Miko coaxed him to do more but he shook his head. That's way too strong.

"I'm really sorry, I'm trying to stay clean." Ryo waved a hand, holding up his regular cigarette. "I'm fine with just this."

"You sure?" Wamu frowned, "No pot?"

"Chill, guys." Akira said, sincere. "He doesn't do that anymore. Keep it between the rest of you, that shit can knock you out like a motherfucker. Stay careful."

"No hard feelings." Ryo smiled, "Enjoy yourselves." 

"It's only one of the best, bro. Once you keep doing it, it's like it barely affects you." Gabi explained. "You'll come around."

"He's just a wimp." Miko smacked Akira in the chest. "The weak ones can't handle their drugs." She quickly turned to Ryo, "Sorry if you don't like us talking about that stuff."

"It's perfectly fine." Ryo laughed, "I know it must be the weed talking, trust me, I've been there."

"I don't understand how any of you could like being stoned, at all." Miki shook her head, visibly shuddering as she grimaced. "Gives me the chills. I can't ever do that again."

"That's cute." Wamu winked at Miki. "It's amazing, in my opinion."  
  
While they engaged in chatter about nonsense among other things, Akira scrolled through his phone for promise rings. He was now lying flat on his back in his tank top and swim trunks. Full from the twenty slices he's eaten.  
  
He couldn't believe he's taking Miki's stupid fucking suggestion. But here he is. Trying to be a romantic. Once again, he didn't know shit about jewelry- he definitely didn't know shit about fucking rings.  
  
If he had a hard time buying a promise ring that meant he would _never_ find the right engagement or wedding ring. This is hard. It's _hard_ to choose which one if these shits he thinks Ryo would like. Maybe if he chose one that he thought was decent and perhaps _cheap_ \- the cheapest ever in price, miraculously, maybe if the thing was unwanted or returned on _eBay_ he just might get it. On second thought, that is a brilliant idea.  
  
Smoking a cigarette, Ryo scooted closer to Akira. Akira so immersed in his search that Ryo’s presence startled him. He's wearing his sunglasses and a white cover up over his two piece bathing suit.  
  
“You're awfully quiet.”  
  
“Eating nothing but pineapple pizza does that to you. I'm so full my stomach is gonna burst and run for the hills. I still want more.”  
  
“You've eaten enough.”  
  
“There's no such thing as having eaten _enough._ I can eat until I drop and come back for more when I'm up again.”  
  
“I don't think I can eat anymore either.”  
  
“How much you ate?”  
  
“One.”  
  
“ _One slice?”_  
  
“Maybe a half but I gave it to Miko.” Ryo snorted. “These contain more carbs than you can count. You shouldn't be eating too much anyway.”  
  
“I already ate like twenty slices, babe.”  
  
“As expected.” Ryo leaned in, “What are you looking at?”  
  
Akira quickly pressed the home button to exit the page, putting his phone to sleep. “Just emailing some of my professors.”  
  
“Is it something urgent?”  
  
Any traces of suspicion Akira searched for in Ryo’s expression was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully.  
  
“School shit. Nothing serious.”  
  
“Alright. I hope so.”  
  
“Y'all, there's one slice of pizza left!” Gabi called out. “And it's the last pineapple pizza.”  
  
Akira never shot up so quickly to dive for that last fucking pizza, he wasn't the only one, though.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The last time Akira’s been to an amusement park was senior year, what he and Miki bleeded their parents wallets out to pay for just to go _on_ it.  
  
At a much lesser cost they were going again, this time, on the day of Halloween.  
  
They set out go once it turns night time, until then there were kids on the floor of his and Ryo’s apartment knocking on every door donned in their adorable costumes asking for candy.  
  
There's a ton that they've bought beforehand, but Ryo wanted nothing to do with the hyperactive children banging on their door - as he irefully called it. Refusing to even give them a proper greeting as he claimed trick or treating was nonsense seeing no reason for it. All the happy hullabaloo made him irritable which Akira found adorable.  
  
Akira didn't mind talking to the kids and giving them candy, meanwhile Ryo would just stare them down and give them a tootsie roll - the _one_ candy everyone _hated_ to death - without saying happy Halloween shutting the door in their faces.  
  
He tried telling Ryo to be a little nicer and that maybe giving them _just_ tootsie rolls were a bit harsh since the pairs of children who came to the door wouldn't even bother to eat it, at least _most_ of them. Though Ryo says that they have to get rid of the candy either way somehow or it just _stays there._ That they both knew. For the hundreds of times Akira went trick or treating for the dipshits that gave him, Miki, and Taro tootsie rolls they never ate it and had it sitting in one of their candy jars in the house for what seemed to be years. He still thinks it might be there to this day.  
  
Mayuta picked everyone up to head over to the amusement park, for the Halloween month the park was hosting activities dedicated to the day of the year. The entrance and everywhere else surrounding the area littered with Halloween decorations, already Akira has the chills.  
  
They say amusement parks are the best to go to during the night - _not_ during Halloween, though. He _hated_ it. Honestly, it's too scary to try enjoying. But somehow the others kept on insisting that he tag along. The towering rides that seemed to be _everywhere_ made him gulp. Miki had tickets she got for everyone, huddled up together ready to decide which rides to go on first.  
  
“Wait.” Ryo spoke up. “What about that one?” He pointed towards a line that lead into somewhere dark and frightening.  
  
“That's not a ride.” Miki said. “That's the haunted maze.”  
  
“Let's go on that one.”  
  
“Haha, how 'bout we go like-- somewhere less…” Akira objects, somewhere less _creepy_ , maybe. But everywhere was creepy.  
  
“I'm down!” Mayuta slung an arm around Miko. “I definitely wanna go there first.”  
  
“Yeah I haven't got to go there either the last year.” Wamu agreed. “Heard it's some wild shit.”  
  
“Haunted maze it is!” Miki decided. Before Akira could say anymore that he was probably the only one who didn't agree to this, Ryo forcibly dragged him along.  
  
The line grew shorter within several minutes, it seemed like groups of people were being let in once at a time. Entering, the premise was so fucking dark except for a couple lights that were so dim that it's like they could barely work.  
  
The scenery changed within every room they cautiously entered, pulling aside the black curtains where the lights would randomly start flickering wildly. It's hard to distinguish between the scary mannequins and actual real people that Akira didn't expect to _pop out_ at random points scaring the shit of everyone.  
  
“ _What the fuck was that?!”_  
  
“I think that's just one of the employees.”  
  
“They're dead people!”  
  
“They're actors, they're paid to do this.”  
  
“Am I the only one who can't see for shit?” Wamu asked. “Is everyone still here?”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said flatly. “Hands off _ass_.”  
  
“ _Sorry_ I can't _see_ either!” Akira hissed. He doesn't stop holding onto Ryo though.  
  
“Whoa! Guys!” Miko shouted bumping into what seemed to be _body bags._ Causing Akira to screech and cling to Ryo and Miki. “These look like actual bodies!”  
  
Gabi and Mayuta touched it to see if it was living. It's all bloody and hanging upside down from the open area with plastic, or some _clear_ fabric.  
  
“I thought these were real for a second too.”  
  
“Maybe you guys can I don't know, _not touch_ that fucking shit?” Akira advised.  
  
“Come on. We have to stick together. Whatever we do we have to _not_ split up.” Miki told everyone. Following Miki closely, staying in a huddle - it was tempting to not wander off and explore the haunted maze. The decorations done to the place to make it look authentic and disturbing made the setting all the more realistic. As if they were trespassing areas they shouldn't.  
  
There were people hiding at every corner of the exhibits on display just waiting to jump out and frighten everyone which they _had_ \- and this is the most times in a night Akira has screamed so much, he doesn't understand how Ryo could not be fazed by this. He was _laughing_ actually, at how scared shitless the rest of them were.  
  
“How do you find this _funny_?”  
  
“Because I know this isn't real.” Ryo looked around with pure awe in his expression. “This is the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen.”  
  
“This is _fucked up._ That's what I think. I wish we never went in here. _Fuck--”_ Upon turning a corner a lady wearing an all white dress, but stained with red - shouted at them - Akira quickly hid behind Ryo who turned to Akira with a fond chuckle. Pulling through the black curtains to keep up with the others.  
  
“How _long_ does this last?!”  
  
“I'm not sure.” Ryo answered. “Miki. You have any idea if we're reaching the end?”  
  
“We should be.” Miki replied, entering a new exhibit where they played it off as someone being electrocuted inside some type of machine. The flashing lights were unbearably bright here, the mannequin keeps shaking against the glass and it looked highly unsettling. After a period of lingering the gang slowly began to disperse, going at their own pace from each room to the next.  
  
Akira didn't drift away from Ryo, however. Consider the two of them one of the pairs as Miki left them at some point. Towards a larger room though, the rest of the group wasn't as far away. There was a hand sticking out of one of the shelves and touching it took bait as Wamu and the guys were scared to death by the person who came running from behind it. Miki, Ryo, and Miko laughing their asses off. Jeez, Akira hated this. There was no warning given what so ever and it was _not_ for him.  
  
He couldn't withstand having anymore heart attacks before they successfully exited the maze. Completing the journey for what seemed like ages. The embarrassing part was that their photos were displayed in a particular room all caught on camera which was just downright _foul._ All of them gathering to point and laugh with some other guests. Miko commented on how Akira and the boys’ faces look each time they got scared. Miki said Ryo laughed in each frame though the girls got caught with frightened looks on their faces a couple times as well.  
  
The majority vote was to head for the rides next so they had, splitting up for a while. Akira preferred to go on the tamer rides but Ryo chose to most wild there was judging by the loud screaming that could be heard from a mile away, he had a lot of bad feeling about it.  
  
He refused to let Akira to decide otherwise dragging him on every ride, then Akira forgot that it's probably Ryo’s first time going on these things. It would be best if he started out small before taking on the bigger rides but Akira guessed wrong. Judging by Ryo’s excitement pointing at the rides he found the most thrilling, were the ones Akira thought he'd pass out on from how much he screamed and was highly aware of the disastrous heights the ride took them. Barely able to acknowledge the pleasing grin on Ryo’s face.  
  
Akira didn't appreciate the people dressed in monster costumes following guests around and giving them a scare at certain points of their trip. It's so dark at night there's some kind of green mist spread throughout the air, giving off tons of eerie vibes.  
  
“Look at that one.” Ryo pointed again for the umpteenth time. “Akira we _have_ to go there.”  
  
“I think we've went on _every_ ride at this place.” Akira wheezed. He wanted to take a breather from the last ride he stumbled off of.  
  
“Not quite. Come with me.”  
  
“Ryo.”  
  
“Akira.”  
  
“I'm gonna drop dead by the time we're done with this shit.”  
  
“Stop being dramatic.” _Look who's talking._ But Akira’s far too exhausted to come back with a snide remark. He tries to find comfort in the fact that Ryo is holding his hand and Ryo is smiling. A place filled with nothing but the creepiest shit ever known to man is certainly Ryo’s kinda thing. Unfortunately, not Akira’s taste.  
  
Sitting on the next few rides he could barely breathe the air knocked out of his lungs and it's like Ryo’s constant cackling with the wind blowing in their faces and the ride taking abrupt twists and turns, including drops that bring a terrible feeling Akira’s stomach sounds tormenting.  
  
They ran into Miki and Miko at some point where the four of them saw a performance going on, roaming the park just for the sake of exploring and playing prize games while waiting for Wamu and the guys to come back. They didn't take more group selfies until it was time to take a break and get something to eat to capture the memorable night.  
  
Akira plopped down next to Miki at the highly over decorated tables, Ryo and Miko were trying out the food there busy making commentary while the guys were at the table next to theirs.  
  
“So I'm gonna do it.” Akira said.  
  
“You've finally decided?” Miki perked up.  
  
“Yeah but I still don't know what _type_ I wanna get exactly.” Akira watched Ryo talk animatedly about spooky things probably, but Miko seems incredibly into it. “I need one that will make him as happy as he was the day I gave him that bracelet.”  
  
“You know anything you put your heart into that isn't cheap, by the way, will make him happy.” Miki assured.  
  
“How does getting matching ones sound?” Akira suggested.  
  
Miki smirked. Giving him a look that says _I knew you'd come around._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Akira brought Ryo to a spot in the park they lived by, as soon as he came home from work. Parking the motorcycle at an available space nearby.  
  
He covered Ryo’s eyes to make sure he couldn't peek or see through.  
  
“Are you here to murder me?”  
  
“I'm a little too generous for that.”  
  
“Why are we here?”  
  
“You'll see. You'll see.”  
  
Akira directed Ryo closer to their spot he reserved just for them. It's sunny out though it's perfect to get a nice breeze under the trees. The grass crunching beneath their feet.  
  
“We're getting warmer.”  
  
Ryo smiled. “Okay. Are we here?”  
  
“Almost!” Akira made them halt to a stop. “We're here.”  
  
Taking his hands off Ryo’s eyes, Ryo looked down at the blanket and all the food he made for just the two of them.  
  
“What is _this_?” Ryo gestures to the picnic set up.  
  
“This? Is my picnic set up. Made Akira style.” Akira guided Ryo to the opposite side of the blanket to make him sit down. He walked across to turn and sit down as well. “I also made mac and cheese. But it's not just any mac and cheese.”  
  
“It looks appetizing.” Ryo said. “What's the difference?”  
  
“It was made by me. Therefore it is more awesome by default.”  
  
“I never knew you could be romantic.”  
  
“I might have swallowed a romance novel or two.”  
  
Ryo stared at Akira.  
  
“ _Kidding_.” Akira said.  
  
“Are you _really_?”  
  
“I didn't actually do it. It was a suggestion. Not the part where I say I swallow a romance novel, obviously.”  
  
“No I understand.” Ryo nodded. “It's alright.”  
  
They both laugh.  
  
“Happy anniversary, beautiful.” Akira leaned in, kissing Ryo sweetly.  
  
“Happy anniversary. You _remembered_.” Ryo’s jest makes Akira twitch an eyebrow out of annoyance.  
  
“I always remember.”  
  
“Oh, do you?”  
  
“Heh. Don't make me laugh. I may have almost forgotten, a couple times.”  
  
“I thought as much.” Ryo shifted to kneel up and cross his legs. Akira couldn't do that since his legs were too fucking long and he wasn't able to cross them for very long, though it was probably just him. Sitting down with his knees drawn up instead.  
  
“I brought orange juice, if that's okay with you.” Akira uncapped a large jug to pour some into their wine glasses. “I'm not a wine person but I know you are, then again, I didn't think to bring an extra bottle.”  
  
“Orange juice is fine.” Ryo laughed, waving a hand. “I mean I wouldn't ever pass having some Scotch for our anniversary but this is what you went as far to plan, I won't object.”  
  
“Thank _fuck_.” Akira sighed out. “I try. You know, I really do.”  
  
“I appreciate it.” This time, Ryo kisses him, sympathizing. “Thank you.”  
  
Their picnic begins with doing a toast and digging into their food, talking about their day and having a good laugh enjoying each other’s company.  
  
The one time Akira bravely initiated another romantic kiss, a bird swooped past and pooped right on top of Ryo’s head, causing Ryo to pull back before Akira could kiss him again.  
  
“Uh.” Akira stammered. He knew Ryo must have _felt_ that. Since it landed on the top of head and began to _drip_ down a little.  
  
“Is there something on my head?” Ryo asked. “Did something just--”  
  
“There's bird shit. A bird just pooped on your head but it seems like it flew away-- uh--”  
  
“ _Get it off._ Get it off this instant.” Ryo said, panicked.  
  
“Alright! Take it easy, it's just bird poop!”  
  
“It's in my _hair_.”  
  
“Easy, babe. I'm on it.” Akira grabbed a couple napkins to wipe it off Ryo’s head. The other rambling something along the lines of how he spent a good hour touching up on his hair to make it look _nice_ and less frizzy or tangled and this wasn't making it any better.  
  
“I'm so sorry.” Akira murmured.  
  
“ _Don't mention it._ ” Ryo seethed. “Disgusting. The _nerve._ Ow--! _Akira_!”  
  
Accidentally tugging at some tangled strands of Ryo’s hair trying to get the bird poop off, Akira quickly apologized.  
  
“I didn't mean to! It's just gooey white shit!”  
  
“I need my brush.” Ryo grabbed his bag, rummaging through to take care of his messy hair. “Is everything off?”  
  
“Gimme a second. I'll do it for you.” Akira gently pried the brush out of Ryo’s hands. “Only you would keep a hair brush in your bag.”  
  
“You keep a _pick_ in yours.”  
  
“There's a difference for that.” Akira sat behind Ryo. “Keep still.”  
  
It took several minutes to get all the bird _essence_ off before Akira brushed Ryo’s hair to get rid of the tangles due to the mess earlier. He ended up snorting over the situation, Ryo elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I didn't say anything.”  
  
“Never speak of it.”  
  
“Okay, okay I promise. Good thing none of it got into the food. Or else there's gonna be Hell to fucking pay.” Akira kissed the top of Ryo’s head, putting his brush away. “There, feel better Rapunzel?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Ryo shoved him back to his spot. He used a compact mirror he brought along to make sure his hair looked decent, his face included. Akira rolled his eyes. Ah. Of course.  
  
“Food’s getting cold, baby.”  
  
“One moment.”  
  
“I'll just eat without you.”  
  
He chuckled when Ryo shot him a look. Eventually they resumed eating.  
  
Ryo always admired everything that Akira cooked so he didn't have to worry about it being bad, though still - he gets a little nervous, he's even more nervous when the topic of the gifts came up. Looks like it was time for the exchange.  
  
“I guess I'll go first.” Ryo dug into his bag to look for something. Fishing out a small item, tossing it Akira’s way.  
  
Akira caught it in his hands, his eyes widening realizing what it was.  
  
“ _A Dunkin Donuts gift card?!”_ He shouted, “Fuck yeah! I didn't think you'd get one!”  
  
“You said you didn't want any pricey gifts from me anymore so this is the lowest favor I could attempt. There's about a hundred dollars or so inside.” Ryo explained.  
  
“I'm gonna buy so many sandwiches and lattes with this. This is the _best_ gift ever.”  
  
“You say this with everything I give you.”  
  
“Because they're always the _best_. Thanks babe!”  
  
“It's my pleasure. It's yours and you can do what you want with it.” Ryo drinks from his glass.  
  
“Hehe… so since you gave me this my gift might be a little unfair.”  
  
Ryo looked perplexed. “Unfair?”  
  
“You gave me something that isn't as expensive as what I'm about to give you.” Akira fidgeted. “Shit. Fuck. I'm really fucking nervous.”  
  
“Akira, now I'm nervous. Now I know that it isn't a grocery shopping coupon.” Ryo answered.  
  
“I have been like, all week, more than that.” Akira dug in his pocket, relieved to find that the gift was still in there.  
  
“I got you a promise ring.”  
  
Ryo gasped softly. “Oh my…”  
  
“I owe this to Miki since it was her suggestion and I was freaking out over this. But I'm wearing mine, since it's matching.” Akira held up his hand to show the black ring on his finger. He opened it to show to Ryo. “Gold. It suits you better.”  
  
“I can't believe you.” Ryo huffed. “You _sappy_ bastard.”  
  
Akira laughed. “So that means you like it?"

"Akira."

"I'm so fucking sorry for all the cheap shit I've been giving you as gifts, I know it must annoy the shit outta you." He rambled on, "You know how you always like expensive things and this and that and I'm just,  _me_ \- I don't have anything fancy or have a lot of money, I mean, for fuck's sake- I work at a damn convenience store, it pays good and all but I still have to  _save_ for college loans and our rent--"

Ryo crawled over to Akira, arms wrapping around Akira in a warm, tender embrace. Akira stopped talking, not knowing where to put his arms. Frozen. Ryo carded his fingers through Akira's hair, a soft "shh" escaping his lips. Calming Akira's nerves.

"What you described is the man I fell in love with." Ryo whispered. "You don't have to be who you  _think_ I  _want_ you to be. I want you to be you. I don't care if your gifts are not as good enough in quality or if it should always be the most overpriced bullshit on the market there is. What's important to me is that you try, you try for me unlike anyone else would."

"Ryo," Akira breathed, "I'm sorry, I panicked."

Ryo pulled back to cup Akira's cheeks, "It's okay. No worries, sweetheart."

"Sometimes I'm afraid I'm not the kinda guy you'd want." Ryo knew where Akira came from. The type of life he was raised living, his past.

"Because you're not _loaded?_ "

"As much as I don't mind being called a cheapskate, it still hurts, you know. That I can't do better."

"You're still good enough." Ryo kissed Akira reassuringly, smiling. “Did you know that I'm an absolute _sucker_ for gold? _"_  
  
“I had a feeling." Akira smiled a little, feeling a lot better. Ryo's fucking amazing.

"Gimme your hand.” He said. Ryo extended his hand, Akira carefully taking out the ring to take Ryo’s hand and slide it on his ring finger slowly. “See. Now we officially match. Looks pretty fucking awesome.”  
  
“Thank you. This is amazing, Akira. It's so gorgeous.”  
  
“I know, thanks. I'm aware of how gorgeous I am.”  
  
“I'm talking about the ring, you fool.”  
  
“I'll keep in mind that you're a sucker for gold, then. I hope you know this shit nearly destroyed my bank account.”  
  
Ryo cackled. “Honey as much as I love this, please save your money.”  
  
“Fucking worth it.” Akira kept the box in his pocket. “I'm really glad you like it. _Phew_. If not I'd have to frisbee this into the lake.”  
  
“You could _return_ it so you can get your money _back_.”  
  
“No way in Hell. They'd know I got rejected.”  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“ _Everything!”_  
  
Ryo laughed. “So _dramatic._ ”  
  
“Says _you_!”  
  
Holding up his hand to examine the ring, Ryo ignored Akira. “This is very pretty. It even shines under the sun. This is _real_ gold is it not?”  
  
“I can't believe you're testing if it isn't.”  
  
“Stores can rip you off and suck your money dry. Believe me, I have sued enough that I've lost count.”  
  
“I can imagine that.” Miki knew places that were legit so Akira is hoping it's real gold. “I don't know the fucking difference aside from the price to tell me if it's the real deal or not.”  
  
“This is real, alright. Relax.” Ryo assured, _thank fucking God._ “Just be careful next time. I've gotten jewelry as gifts over thousands of times so it's easy to tell the effort put into getting this.”  
  
“My blood, sweat, and tears were put into getting that ring.” Akira stated, exasperated. “Don't give me a heart attack. If it's fake gold, I'll definitely be tossing it in the lake.”  
  
“Can I see yours?” Ryo asked. Putting their hands side by side, he examined both their rings. “Is yours made of pure silver?”  
  
“I think so. I'm not sure. I never asked.”  
  
“I like it. It suits you as well.”  
  
“Black does really do me good.”  
  
“By the way, Akira. If you ever max out your gift card just let me know and I'll reload it for you.” Ryo reminded him.  
  
“Sure thing.” Akira said. “Thanks again. I fucking love getting to have these around with me.”  
  
“I should be thanking you. You've given me a much better gift.”  
  
“Bullshit. I love yours just as much.”  
  
“I still feel guilty…”  
  
“Hey, hey. It's the thought that counts.”  Akira assured gently. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Ryo smiled shyly. “I'm… really happy that you did all this. It's really been seven months.”  
  
“Miki and I are going to meet our parents this thanksgiving,” Akira said, “I've been thinking that maybe you'd like to come with me.”  
  
Ryo paused. Now that their food has been finished, more drinks poured here and there - silence fills the air and Akira’s heart pounded.  
  
“I've been waiting to ask since before the summer started and all, but things have been so busy and there's that shit that you had to take care of with your old man. I know parents is a touchy topic for you and it's okay if you don't wanna go. I just wanted you to meet ‘em… I wanna ask them about my birth parents so we can meet ‘em too. It's a lot to take in, I know. I think I'm ready to do it, though. I'm tired of waiting.”  
  
“You want to take me to meet your parents.” Ryo repeated slowly. “Like, tell them that I'm your new boyfriend of seven months?”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira blushed with a lopsided smile, “This time I don't have to fake it thankfully, like we had to do before, like a real proper introduction. Starting over kind of.”  
  
“ _Faking it_ , huh?” Ryo arched a brow, “How dare you criticize me?”  
  
“Hey, I'm not the one who told my parents I'm bringing my fiance over.”  
  
“Okay fine. You have a point. _Just_ this once.” Ryo folded his arms. “I'll accept. You have my word.”  
  
“Is that like, a yes or no?” Akira asked, frowning.  
  
“Yes.” Ryo said so quietly that Akira couldn't hear it, so he decided to fuck with Ryo.  
  
“What was that? Couldn't hear you there.”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo muttered.  
  
“Huh? I can't hear you!”  
  
“I said _yes_!” Ryo hissed. “I'll go and meet your parents. And your birth parents. _If_ we do end up going to meet them.”  
  
“Awesome!” Akira grinned, “Miki's gonna be stoked when she hears this.”  
  
“Did she want me to tag along?”  
  
“You fucking bet.” Akira answered, pleased. “So it's settled.”  
  
It took him months to do it, but it's only fair that he take Ryo to meet his family - and he doesn't regret his decision. Maybe it's what Ryo deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Til then :)
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	18. The Definition of Family - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your home?” Ryo asked, taking off his shades.
> 
> “This is where me and Miki live, two broke pieces of shit.”
> 
> “What a way to label us coming from a working middle class family.” Miki smacked Akira in the head, “If you were expecting a fancy mansion or any of that, this is far from it.” She told Ryo.
> 
> “I've… never been to anything like it.” Ryo said, examining the home. “Nor have I been in a neighborhood like this.”
> 
> “Suburban towns are like the highlight of every movie there is.” Akira said. “Never as in, _never_ never?”
> 
> Ryo shook his head.
> 
> “You only have business in rich neighborhoods.” Miki deadpanned. “I figured. Come on. Welcome to our humble abode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you read it, another two-part (hopefully) saga but instead living in the Makimura/Fudo household is like living in the Loud House household this time exclusively featuring Ryo and Taro whom I love dearly. And of course, Miki's parents.
> 
> So there's gonna be sexual content included in this chapter so you'll know when to skip at this part if you do not wish to read it: _"Could this get any more worse?” Ryo challenged Akira, a look on anticipation on his face."_
> 
> Again, I hope you guys enjoy! <3

By the time Ryo and Akira begin driving home, it's night time. They've spent so much time at their picnic talking and laughing, Akira didn't ever want to leave. Walking slow just to relive the moment a little longer. Even if they lived together, still, it wouldn't be as memorable if it ended so quickly.  
  
He's also stalling on the surprise that's waiting at home, but Ryo doesn't know that. Keeping his mind off anything related to the matter of the anniversary. Stuffing the stuff that he brought from home into his backpack.  
  
“Thank you for tonight.” Ryo said, Akira being the first to park it and step off carefully.  
  
“Hey, it's no problem.” Akira rubbed the back of his nape, Ryo stayed seated on the motorcycle, shifting so he could face Akira properly. “Just wanted to do something that would be worth it and not waste your time.”  
  
“Are you joking? Most of the time I come back from work I'm so _exhausted_ but I've told you that a thousand times.”  
  
“Then I guess that tells me I should do this more often.” Akira answered. Ryo smiled a little. Akira stepping forward, hands sliding on Ryo’s waist to kiss him.  
  
The kiss deepened instantly, and it may just be oddly tonight - but Ryo’s been feeling warmer than usual. His cool hands take time to flare up whenever Akira touched them. Tilting his head, Ryo’s hands rested on Akira’s arms. The vehicle tipped back and shift a little causing them to stop and laugh a bit.  
  
Between kisses Akira continued encouraging Ryo to keep going, it was nothing to worry about. He started moving down Ryo’s jaw to kiss down his neck, despite knowing that their heated kisses were being shared in their parking lot.  
  
“We should get inside.” Ryo’s hands trailed up to rub Akira’s shoulders.  
  
“Or we can just fuck on my sick motorcycle.”  
  
“Akira, no.” Ryo pushed him back with a chiding tone, “We will not.”  
  
So much for waiting until they get to the bedroom. He grew a little impatient, as doing that will probably ruin the real surprise, as if Ryo would have expected a round two. So he wasn't going to argue with that.  
  
“Okay.” Akira replied in defeat. “We won't do it. Right now, that is.”  
  
“I didn't think you'd actually be into that.” Ryo got off the motorcycle, following Akira into their apartment. The area is dark if it weren't for the few crappy dim street lights.  
  
“Motorcycle sex?”  
  
“Having sex in a public space.”  
  
“Don't gimme that. I know you're into it too.”  
  
“Here it is again. Throwing accusations carelessly while admitting that you do.”  
  
Akira fished for his keys in the pocket of his jacket, using it to open the door. The both of them waiting on top of the steps.  
  
“I might have a thing for motorcycle sex.”  
  
“Ah, as figured.” Ryo responded impassively. “Never would have guessed.”  
  
“You let me fuck you on there a couple times.”  
  
“I'm not doing that again.”  
  
“Heh. That's what you always say. You _know_ it's been my biggest fantasy.”  
  
“We do it too much.” Ryo said simply, walking in as Akira pushed the door open.  
  
“We don't do it _enough_.”  
  
“I don't know what that means in your terms.” Ryo said, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Before Akira wanted to take things another step further, he and Ryo wind down for the night to watch a couple movies with old VHS tapes they used for the player Akira owned.  
  
He supplies the snacks in honor of their anniversary, making sure Ryo was extra comfortable. The two of them snuggling on the couch. The lights are off and the television screen remained flickering.  
  
Toodles’ bean bag chair was moved to the living room in the corner where she slept soundly for the night, her bowl of food only half-finished. A round of rock paper scissors said that next morning Ryo had to refill it.  

When the movies were finished though their interest in putting in any more waned and they switched to cable to watch more _Law and Order_ instead. Akira’s been getting into it, but he noticed Ryo started to grow awfully quiet. He's into this show probably _way more_ than Akira was.  
  
“Hey.” Akira turned down the volume, putting the remote on the coffee table. “What's up?”  
  
Head resting on Akira’s shoulder, Ryo lifted it up - rubbing the side of his head. “It's-- it's nothing serious. Don't fret about it. It's stupid.”  
  
“It don't seem like nothing serious.” Akira’s attention diverted from the television. “You can't hide anything from me. I know when something's bothering you.”  
  
Ryo averted his gaze, pursing his lips. “Do you think I'm good enough for your parents?”  
  
“Is that what's worrying you?” Akira realized. So that's what it is.  
  
“This is going to be my first time meeting them.” Ryo said. “I'm not going to pretend like it hasn't been on my mind for the whole day.”  
  
“I've told them about you. Me and Miki.”  
  
“Yes but they-- they don't know who I _was_. They probably think I'm this… innocent and sweet little thing who's all smiles or probably-- the complete opposite of what I _actually_ am.” Ryo laughed. “I'll probably have to act that way since I'll surely disappoint them if I went as myself.”  
  
“You're not gonna disappoint them.” Akira turned to face Ryo properly. “You don't have to be something you're not to impress my parents.”  
  
“I have to make a good impression somehow. You did the same.”  
  
“I mean _yeah_ at first, but then I realized it wasn't worth it and was better off being myself. I was getting all worked up for nothing. You shouldn't either.”  
  
“It's different for _you_.” Ryo gestured to Akira, bitter. “You're likable. You're funny. You can joke around and make everyone around you smile and you can say these ridiculous things and never turn people away. It's not like that for _me_. I can't just… speak my mind when I want to.”  
  
“You're a good person. I like when you're yourself. You have been.”  
  
“Not really.” Ryo laughed, “I mean, about the good person part. I'm not a good person. I've been having to put up an act for people like my _entire_ life.”  
  
“My parents aren't _like_ those people.”  
  
“How are you sure of that?”  
  
“Because I don't think they'd care as much! I think they'll be happy in general that I'm bringing someone home after like, years and years of being single and having to sit through every dinner that we have with them asking me if I'm going to die alone at fifty.” Akira said. “Trust me. They would be _relieved_.”  
  
“I don't… I don't know if I can go.” Ryo said. “I'm sorry, Akira.”  
  
“I thought you said yes.” Akira deflated. Frowning.  
  
“Believe me, I do. It's just that, how am I supposed to introduce myself? Hey, I'm an alcoholic and I used to be a _junkie_ who grew up with my dad who got divorced, who's now _dead_ and somehow I ended up here. It's nice to meet you?” The way that Ryo joked about this, concerned Akira incredibly.  
  
“The more I think about it I just hate myself, a part of me still does. Absolutely _what quality_ would they even like about me other than that?” Ryo snagged at the strands of his hair, sitting up. “I can't name anything.”  
  
“Don't say that.” Akira said softly. He held Ryo’s hand, lifting it up to kiss his knuckles.  
  
“Why shouldn't I?”  
  
“Because it's not true.”  
  
Ryo snorted. “Right.”  
  
“I mean it. I love everything about you, Ryo.” Akira said. “Come with me and let me show you.”  
  
Now was the perfect time.  
  
Staring at Akira silently, Ryo says nothing. Akira stood up, Ryo’s hand still in his - slowly guiding Ryo to the bedroom.  
  
Opening the door, instead of the lights being on there were a ton of red candles lit surrounding the room. Ryo’s pacing slowed, Akira’s arms wounding around his waist.  
  
“Akira,” Ryo sighed, “Were you planning this?”  
  
“As if I magically would've known you were going to be upset? Of course not.”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“To answer to that, yeah. But also, it's my job to cheer you up.” He littered Ryo’s neck with kisses, “Also you can't stop me.”  
  
“Flattery won't get you anywhere.”  
  
“That's one of the things I love about you.” Akira proceeds with ignorance that he knows made Ryo roll his eyes. He turned Ryo around to look him in the eye, acknowledging the slight surprise and the sparkling glimmer in Ryo’s eyes.  
  
“I love how you don't take anyone's shit. You do you, whatever the fuck you want and I _love_ that. I love how hardworking you are. I love how you're organized. I love how you're secretly a big, sensitive softie because you care about others.”  
  
“I don't care about other people.” Ryo muttered stubbornly. “I hate people.”  
  
“I love how you put on a hard face when the truth is, I can see right through it.”  
  
“I'm not putting on a hard face.”  
  
“Yes you are. It's cute.”  
  
“Telling me these things are pointless.”  
  
“I love the frown on your face and when you scrunch up your nose when you're irritated.” Akira ignored, pressing a kiss to Ryo’s forehead. “Don't even get me started on your features, you're so gorgeous.”  
  
“I'm positive that clearly _nothing_ about me stands out--”  
  
“Shh. We don't condone that kinda talk here.”  
  
“Really?” Ryo chuckled. “You're only saying this to make me feel better.”  
  
“If cheering you up is what I gotta do then so be it.” Akira smiled. He kisses above Ryo’s brows, then moved to the top of his eyes.  
  
“I love your eyes, your eyelashes are heavenly.” Akira murmured, kissing Ryo’s nose. “I love your nose. It's the cutest little nose I've ever laid eyes on.”  
  
“Horrifyingly the sappiest thing of all the sappy things you can say.” He managed to get a short laugh out of Ryo, that's definitely a good thing.  
  
Akira kissed Ryo’s cheeks. “I know you love to joke about things to ease your nerves. Guess what? I love that too. Even though it can get pretty annoying.” He kissed Ryo on the lips, moving so they could reach the footboard of the bed.  
  
“Could this get any more worse?” Ryo challenged Akira, a look on anticipation on his face.  
  
“We're heading there.” Hands trailing below Ryo’s thighs, Akira lifted him up - lowering him gently down on the mattress. The flickering scented candles in the room setting a rather libidinous vibe, making Akira’s intentions loud and clear.  
  
“I can show you just how much I love your body,” Akira worked the buttons open on Ryo’s blouse until it fully opened. He peppered bolder, wet kisses on Ryo’s neck - relishing in the way Ryo’s breath hitched. Akira’s hand roamed the skin of his stomach, caressing the fabric of his bra.  
  
“Your neck, your shoulders, your breasts…”  
  
“Akira.” The call of his name left Ryo’s lips quietly, and Akira hasn't heard any snide remarks or a quick jest as of yet. Littering the flat plane of his stomach of kisses, and his hands don't stop the gentle squeezes- fingers tracing his hip and down below the waistline of Ryo’s leggings.  
  
“I love how sensitive you are.” Akira’s fingers slipped beneath, reaching a particular area he could feel Ryo’s arousal and the sharp gasp in reply, mouthing at Ryo’s chest, nipping softly.  
  
“I love how you shiver whenever I touch you.” Feeling his fingers at the dampening area he slips through the fabric of Ryo’s underwear easily to trace and tease, Ryo’s body shuddering at the pleasing sigh and hitching, shaking breaths escaping his lips.  
  
What a divinely sight.  
  
“I'm gonna make love to you tonight.” Akira whispered, hovering over until their noses brushed against each other.  
  
Ryo’s fingers splay on Akira’s chest, creeping further down his stomach - teasing beneath to touch warm skin that makes the muscles there tighten on instinct - gentle fingers gripping Akira’s arousal causing his shoulders to tense and a sharp intake of breath.  
  
He spread his legs to pull Akira forward, his eyes heavy lidded, overcome by appetence. The firm grasp doesn't make Akira feel any more different than Ryo had, becoming desperate and impatient.  
  
“Show me how tender you can be.” Ryo whispered with a small, taunting smile.  
  
It's the trigger and what keeps Akira from holding back a second longer, happily obliging to the request.  
  
Half an hour later, with their clothes scattered about on the ground beneath them - the mattress creaked and the headboard banged against the wall, casting two outlines with the dim candles. A pair of shifting limbs as moans, groans, and pants filled the air.  
  
The sheets are draped over their bodies, becoming slickened with swelter. Drops of it beading down Akira’s scalp, pushing forward rigidly into Ryo. His pacing stagnant with each careful thrust. Wanting Ryo to feel every inch of him, keeping his lowered lids open as much as possible to watch the effect that it had.  
  
Thighs wound around Akira’s hips, pitched gasps mix in with Akira’s hoarse pants and moans - one of his thighs rise up to rest over Akira’s shoulders. Holding onto what he could for leverage, the slow but powerful thrusts grazed against a particular spot causing Ryo’s voice to increase in volume - a couple of obscenities leaving him between wavering moans.  
  
With how many times they've engaged intimately in acts like these Akira hadn't minded the complaints anymore, neither of them hold in their noises succumbing to nothing but the pleasure and the scorching heat one another provided. Feeling himself getting close, noticing that Ryo was coming in close as well not too far off.  
  
In the past a bang on the door wouldn't stop them from going on and on until they go away, otherwise they'd have to break in themselves. The rolling of his hips becoming sluggish, Ryo’s fingers reached up Akira’s sweaty chest - tracing around his pecs before reaching up his flexing shoulders - clammy with sweat.

Akira traces Ryo's sides with care, lovingly - keeping his tender gaze locked on Ryo's - before moving towards his thighs to caress them gently.  
  
He could feel the cocky grin on his face, one eye nearly shut while the other hadn't, strands of his hair clinging to his forehead. He admired Ryo’s flushed face, his mouth parted and the little pants that left them, his tiny gasps and little moans - edging Akira further and further to the brink of release. The feeling of Ryo. The tightness and the clench around his arousal keeps him unable to resist from lasting any longer.

Ryo is giving himself to Akira, all of him. Akira is doing the same in return.  
  
Ryo embraced him closer until there was nothing left between them, holding Akira’s body atop of his own - indulging in the feeling of having Akira this close. As close as possible. Akira buried his face into Ryo’s neck, the two of them inching towards as each second passed, finally reaching their release. Riding through the aftershocks of their orgasm together, at their peak, waiting until they come down from their high. A night shared with nothing but pruriency and the love that was given.  
  
When fully sated, they lie in bed. Hands entwined, Akira tracing circles over Ryo’s - playing around with his fingers - shuffling in the sheets and shifting to lay side by side.  
  
“Do you think by now the neighbors know who I am?”  
  
There's laughter beside him. “Probably.”  
  
“Well shit. They must secretly hate us.”  
  
Ryo moved to rest his head on Akira’s chest. “You've never made love to me like this before.”  
  
“Ask and you shall receive.” Akira said jokingly. “I can be a romantic when I make an attempt.”  
  
“The first time we had sex, I would have to say you don't fuck like a virgin.” Ryo admitted, causing Akira to flush a deep red and make a strangled noise of surprise and embarrassment.  
  
“I swear to you I was a virgin.”  
  
“Sex with you is like taming a wild beast.” Ryo’s jests have come back, but this sounds a little more honest than Akira would have liked it to be.  
  
“So the first time you've had sex with me it was basically screwing as if we weren't virgins.”  
  
“If you hadn't told me I would have thought you were a professional.” Ryo laughed, the assumption amused Akira - because no way in Hell would he ever be a professional.  
  
“Why does everyone assume I'm some kind of panty dropper?”  
  
“Have you taken one good look at yourself in the mirror?”  
  
“I'm aware of that sexy person who I see every single day, I talk to them a lot.”  
  
Breaking into a fit of laughter and snorts, Ryo lightly smacked Akira on the chest.  
  
“And now you wonder why by first glance anyone would think you're experienced.”  
  
“Trust me, I was more interested in my porn collection than actually going out there to have sex.”  
  
Ryo snorted again. “Well that's disappointingly pathetic though I'm not surprised.”  
  
“Don't fucking mock me for it!”  
  
“What? You and your unhealthy obsession?” Ryo stood up to get out of bed, not bothering to search for new clothes to put on, stepping over theirs dropped on the ground.  
  
“Unhealthy?”  
  
“You have a collection.”  
  
“Like every other dude like me probably has.”  
  
“Not me. I don't care for it.” Ryo put out the candles each one by one, until the room was left in complete darkness. He climbed on top of the mattress again once he had a cigarette in handy, lighting it up. Akira could see the outline of his face, flickering once, twice, before it almost fully disappeared.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Ryo asked next. Akira shifted to rest his head on Ryo’s stomach. Feeling fingers card through his hair gently, putting Akira at ease.  
  
“About introducing you to my parents? A little, maybe.” Akira answered. Ryo reached below, placing the cigarette he balanced between his fingers into Akira’s mouth.  
  
Akira parted his lips to take the cigarette. A sharp inhale, letting it flow through his nerves. He gradually relaxed, though the smoke in his lungs makes him cough a little. Ryo lets it go, Akira releasing the smoke with a heaving breath.  
  
“Makes you feel better, doesn't it?”  
  
“I don't know how you can smoke that shit on a regular basis. But it's alright.” Akira croaked, the vibrations beneath him makes him acknowledge Ryo’s chuckle - bringing his cigarette back to his lips.  
  
“What about meeting your birth parents?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm really nervous about that.”  
  
“I understand that.” Ryo said after some time, continuing to thread his fingers in Akira’s hair, loving. Tender. “I don't even know if my mother is alive, but since I don't have any way to trace her, I highly doubt it.”  
  
The possibility that Ryo lost his father and mother baffles Akira. That couldn't be true, could it? It could explain why he's never heard from her, probably not since he was born.  
  
“Would you be nervous?”  
  
“Yes. Undoubtedly.”  
  
“Miki's parents are like my second family. I feel comfortable with them. All I want is for them to feel comfortable with you. Anyone close to me should be family to them.”  
  
“Would you feel the same way about your birth parents?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“I hope so.” Akira closed his eyes, a huff of laughter leaves his lips. “God, I do.”  
  
“I hope so as well.” Ryo said quietly.  
  
Akira feels like he's becoming a little homesick.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Two days before Thanksgiving they start packing their things, getting ready to pick up Miki at her place.  
  
Ryo mentioned that he was going to go to one of the storage units he owned, apparently where he kept all _four_ of his other cars - and depending on which one he often used to commute he would alternate. That took a good hour before Ryo came back with a sleek black Mercedes.  
  
“You never told me you had a fucking _storage unit_.” Akira gawked. “Is that where you keep all of your hundred other cars?”  
  
“Correction, it's five - not one hundred.” Ryo said. “Did you think I just have them parked in the middle of nowhere?”  
  
“I just never knew where you _put_ them.” Akira said in defense.  
  
“Now you know.” Ryo replied, composed. They put their baggage in the trunk of Ryo’s car in preparation of the stay, packing their things the night before. Miki sent Akira a ton of texts while they were home.  
  
**Miki [2:23 P.M]:** Where the hell r u guys  
  
**Miki [2:24 P.M]:** I've been ready for like ten years get over here  
  
**Akira [2:25 P.M]:** Hold ur fuckin horses you know how long it takes for Ryo to pack his shit lol  
  
“Babe, let's _go_.” Akira called out, shoving his phone into his pocket. “It's only gonna be like, a two hour drive.”  
  
Plus since it's getting more and more chilly out he's gonna have to break out with the leather jackets and hoodies. _Only_ those outfits, for the most part. Wearing said attire with black jeans and black and white converses.  
  
Ryo came out with a brown trench coat and a white turtleneck with a black scarf wrapped around his neck, wearing a beanie on top of his head. He's wearing jeans and kicking out the _suede_ knee high boots for the weather.  
  
“ _Don't rush me_.” Ryo hissed. Slamming one of his backpacks into the trunk. “I'll have you know taking my time makes it less likely to forget things.”  
  
“Miki's hounding us to hurry up!” Akira exclaimed, “What else could you possibly need? Please don't bring too much shit.” He only put his school backpack in there, shoving all the clothes he was going to wear for the couple days stay and other hygiene products - a couple video games since Taro had begged for Akira to bring some. He already had a PS4 so Akira wouldn't need to bring his own.  
  
“Alright. Let me go get my keys.” Ryo put up a finger. Akira leaned against the car, sighing out. He kept himself occupied by checking the group chat to see what everyone's plans were for Thanksgiving. Recently Koda’s been added to the group chat (he says it's against his will - but Akira knew that secretly wasn't true) - and at least he wasn't the one who constantly spammed it non stop with either nonsense or shit Akira didn't care about.  
  
When Ryo got his keys he brought Toodles out the home. They got into the car - first making sure that they had everything they needed. Making another trip definitely wasn't on either of their agenda. As much as Akira wanted to leave he obeyed to Ryo’s commands, turns out - he did forget one or two things and had to run back up to their apartment to get it. He gives Ryo a sheepish smile, panting as he entered the car to see Ryo staring him down with his shades already put on.  
  
Miki's place was half an hour away, waiting outside her apartment building. Miko already left twenty four hours ago to go visit her grandparents. Miki has already packed all her things, Akira leaving the car to jog over and grab her things for her.  
  
“Took you guys long enough.” Miki harrumphed. “It's really uncomfortable being the only one in the house.”  
  
“Don't worry, we've come to save you.” Akira teased, lifting her luggage over his shoulder. Miki shoved him playfully.  
  
“It's about time we come back home, right?”  
  
“Yeah. I miss them.”  
  
“I miss them too.” Miki said, nostalgic. Akira placed the luggage into the open trunk. Closing it shut.  
  
“Hey, you still gonna do it?” Miki asked, “Like, ask my parents about them?”  
  
“I already made up my mind. I have to do it.” Akira answered. “If I don't I don't know when I'll get the courage to again.”  
  
“Okay. Just making sure if this is what you want.” Miki rubbed his shoulder. “Where's Ryo?”  
  
“Waiting in the car being the diva that he is.” Akira cocked his head towards the driver's seat. “Let's go. You brought everything?”  
  
“Pretty sure I did.” Miki nodded. They could easily do a quick check once they get there.  
  
Akira got into the passenger's seat while Miki climbed into the back seats behind Ryo and Akira, Ryo turning around to pull up his shades and acknowledging her with a wave.  
  
Miki gasped at the sight of Toodles sitting in the backseat with her. “You brought her along!”  
  
“I can't leave her alone for another week.” Ryo said. “It's only the best if I do.”  
  
Toodles barked, jumping on Miki's lap, shedding some of her fur on her dress but Miki doesn't seem to mind.  
  
“Hey, so you're officially coming with us!” Miki beamed, “I knew you'd do it.”  
  
“It's a choice I was willing to make.” Ryo nods at Miki, “Good to see you.”  
  
“You too!”  
  
“You could do better with the outfit darling, but you look lovely.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Miki frowned.  
  
“It means you look great.” Ryo winked, turning to face ahead. He started up the engine, Akira looked at Miki and shook his head, telling her not to bother.  
  
“Uh huh.” Miki wasn't buying it. Smart girl. Akira thinks.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The drive was barely composed of silence for the most part. The three of them fought over the aux cord bickering on who plays the music, until Miki decided that having complete silence was fine.  
  
Ryo preferred to have music playing despite whatever it may be - Akira was just picky and eventually Miki considered it to be pointless. Ryo said it was his car therefore he gets to play the music, either they go by that rule or nothing at all.  
  
There was a stop made to get some gas, and the skies were darkening as the hour passed by. It wasn't too much of a long drive, though it was best to have some fuel to burn off in case. Making a single food stop at the nearest fast food outlet within a few miles on their long drive in the freeway.  
  
This kinda felt like a road trip, except they weren't making any extra unnecessary stops - apparently, and Ryo said that other than for food they wouldn't be. Miki would laugh when Akira argued with Ryo over simple little things, add in her two cents which would only add salt to the wound and make it worse.

Ryo's reckless driving for the most part consisted of driving with no fucking hands or using a hand to carelessly turn the steering wheel making sharp, crazy turns because he was too busy singing stupid hip hop music with Miki and Akira got tired of their antics before he killed them all in a car accident. If there was a way to buckle your seat belt more securely Akira desperately needed to. ASAP.  
  
In between that they've managed to have decent conversations which made the ride overall pleasant. Ryo used Google Maps as Miki and Akira helped him with the directions to take to their house.  
  
Taking an exit off the highway, following the route precisely - they exited the town area littered with storefronts and entered a more familiar suburban neighborhood with average sized homes lined up against one another.  
  
“All you have to do is go straight and make a right.” Akira said.  
  
“This is the right place?”  
  
“Unless Google Maps is a lying piece of shit, yeah we're home.” Miki said flatly. Ryo gave her a look through the front view mirror.  
  
“Home sweet home!” Akira chimed, Ryo carefully pulling up to the available parking space behind what seemed to be another car parked in front of them.  
  
Their house is a white color, fairly the same size as the other houses, with a door in the front - out back, and there's a flight of stairs leading to the door that opens to their basement. A decent backyard, since it's a bit too chilly to do any gardening the grass is a clear green and the soil is left bare. Empty chairs out in the backyard and a large deck to lounge on at the tables and extra chairs sitting there included.  
  
There's an empty space in the backyard aside from the car already parked there.  
  
Parking the car, Ryo turned the music off and the engine switching off as well.  
  
“This is your home?” Ryo asked, taking off his shades.  
  
“This is where me and Miki live, two broke pieces of shit.”  
  
“What a way to label us coming from a working middle class family.” Miki smacked Akira in the head, “If you were expecting a fancy mansion or any of that, this is far from it.” She told Ryo.  
  
“I've… _never_ been to anything like it.” Ryo said, examining the home. “Nor have I been in a neighborhood like this.”  
  
“Suburban towns are like the highlight of every movie there is.” Akira said. “Never as in, _never_ never?”  
  
Ryo shook his head.  
  
“You only have business in rich neighborhoods.” Miki deadpanned. “I figured. Come on. Welcome to our humble abode.”  
  
Akira smirked at Ryo. “Don't be shy now.”  
  
“I am _not._ ” Ryo lied, clearly looking nervous.  
  
Getting out the car, the trunk is opened to get their things.  
  
“Don't worry, they don't bite.” Akira assured. Once the trunk has been closed and they got their things, the front door had opened. Mr. and Ms. Makimura on the front steps waiting for the rest of them to arrive.  
  
“Hey mom, dad!” Miki shouted out, she was the first to run and greet them with hugs. Akira having a huge smile on his face upon seeing them.  
  
“We're back!” He shouted, waiting for Miki to pull away so he could embrace them warmly. With grins on their faces they're just as happy to see him and Miki. “I missed you guys!”  
  
“We missed you both.” Ms. Makimura smiled, “How was your drive?”  
  
“It was pretty good.” Akira said. “It was... some ride we had, but we made it in one peace."  
  
“Come inside. I'm sure it's too chilly to be in here.” Mr. Makimura laughed, Miki beginning to chat with her mother about another matter. “Is Ryo with you?”  
  
“Ryo’s busy bringing our stuff inside. But he'll come with us.” Akira explained. Coming inside, Ms. Makimura said to leave the door open for them to come in. They were nice enough to direct Ryo into the living room to leave their things where Miki and Akira would take into their rooms later. Ryo politely introduced himself, Akira introducing Ryo in return to Miki's parents with handshakes.  
  
He let Toodles to the ground, Akiko is the first to gape in awe at the poodle.  
  
“She's my dog Toodles. She's friendly.” Ryo informed them. “Don't worry she won't bite.”  
  
“She's adorable!” Akiko awed.  
  
“I hope you're okay with us bringing her along.”  
  
“No worries, sweetheart. I'm sure Tako would love the company.”  
  
They were delighted to see Ryo -- thankfully, for some reason they were positive that he was going to bail.  
  
“The last girl Akira had a thing with did exactly that so we've been paranoid ever since.” Ms. Makimura said. Miki laughed and Akira’s cheeks turned red.  
  
“Could we please not mention that?”  
  
“My, my. I'm surprised.” Ryo teased. “Oh, you poor thing.”  
  
“Right? He was so devastated!” Miki joined in.  
  
“Only the most. It's the worst we've seen him.” Mr. Makimura added, giving Akira a hard pat on the back and another side hug. “We're just happy that you finally managed to force someone here without scaring them off.”  
  
Ryo giggled and Akira sighed heavily.  
  
“Oh, and by the way, Ryo!” Ms. Makimura turned to him, “Call me Akiko, and you can call my husband Noel.”  
  
“We don't mind no pleasantries if it's a friend of the family.” Noel said.  
  
“Of course.” Ryo gives a small smile.  
  
Akira perked up, remembering about Taro.  
  
“Where's the little squirt?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, your little brother?” Akiko asked.  
  
“ _Taro_!” Miki shouted, “If you don't get your butt downstairs to come see us then I will drag you here myself!”  
  
The stairs thump with fast footsteps, as expected. Taro leaped from the last few steps, rushing into the living room - his eyes widening upon seeing Akira.  
  
“Akira! Holy--”  
  
“Don't even try it.” Miki glared, Taro smiled nervously - running at Akira to tackle him in a crushing hug.  
  
“You really said you'd be here, you're really here!” Taro shouted with glee, he jumped - his excitement makes Akira grin.    
  
“I told you I'm a man of my word. I would never skip out on seeing my family.” Akira slings an arm around Taro’s shoulder, giving him a rough noogie. “Good to see you, twerp!”   
  
“I've gotten stronger since the last time you've seen me.” Taro pushed Akira off to stand up tall, trying to make himself look intimidating. “You can't beat me up anymore.”  
  
“That so, little man?”  
  
“Yeah! I've put on some muscle too!” He smacked at his skinny biceps and it makes Akira laugh. He used to be like that when he was Taro’s age definitely.  
  
He started to fight Akira, the two of them engaging in their typical playfighting where Taro threw hits at Akira trying to get the other to budge. But Akira remains rock solid, barely even stumbling back. He holds up his hands for Taro to punch, feeling like a feather.  
  
Miki punched the two of them in their heads to break up the fighting.  
  
“Knock it off, you two.” Miki grits, twitching an eyebrow. Wincing, Akira and Taro rub their aching heads, apologizing weakly. Ryo laughed watching them.  
  
Miki's parents wanted Miki, Akira, and Ryo to make themselves at home. So they suggested that they put their stuff away first, get comfortable - Akiko was making dinner and wanted them to join once they were done.

Miki said that Ryo could sleep in Akira’s old bedroom and they're free to chill in her bedroom whenever they want. Taro's room - according to him - is off limits. Akira goes in there anyway because any rules that he makes don't affect the adults since they have every right to knock without permission.  
  
A dark cat came rushing over to Akira’s side, running around his ankles and nuzzling it - instantly Akira recognized who the little guy was.  
  
“Yo, long time no see buddy!” He lifted Tako up. “This is the cat I told you about the first time we met. His name's Tako but sometimes we call him Devilcat.”  
  
“Devilcat?” Ryo asked, as Akira lowered Tako down for the cat to start inspecting Ryo to see if he was a worthy stranger. Warning up to Ryo instantly. It must be because some of Akira’s scent lingers on Ryo. His cologne, probably. Tako warms up to anyone who is a friend of the family who share the same smells. It's how he could feel at ease around strangers.  
  
“It's cause of his ears. It kinda looks like horns. And his eyes too.”  
  
“I can see it.” Ryo chuckled, petting him. “It's cute.”  
  
“There it is.” Akira mentioned, dropping their things in a corner of the room. Pointing at the large Lightning McQueen poster plastered on top of the wall.  
  
“Oh.” Ryo said plainly. “So you weren't joking with me.”  
  
“No… I-- I really had the poster in my room. Never took it off since I moved out. Still there.”  
  
“Well, that's very adorable.”  
  
Akira groaned. “Please don't laugh.”  
  
Ryo laughed anyway. “It's a good movie, but I could never see myself becoming that much of a hardcore fan of well, a _car_.”  
  
“See, this is why I reconsidered telling you!”  
  
“Other than _that_.” Ryo changed the topic to spare Akira, “Your room isn't half-bad. It's nice. It's small. Like a regular bedroom.”  
  
“If you're looking for a hot tub, that ain't in here.” Akira told Ryo firmly. “You got the wrong house.”  
  
“You always assume that I'm judging.”  
  
“You are judging!”  
  
“I'm not.” Ryo looked around, hands on his hips. “I'm imagining a younger version of you locking yourself in your room all day and yelling at Miki to keep out when she caught you jerking off.”  
  
“I-- it's concerning how specifically accurate you explained that.”  
  
Ryo looked under the bed. “I bet I can find your stash.”  
  
“You fucking wouldn't. Ryo, don't.”  
  
“My first guess is that it's right under this bed. With stormtrooper bedsheets.”  
  
“No!”  
  
Kneeling down to search under the bed, Akira ran towards Ryo to stop him a second too late - Ryo pulling  out a brown box just in time and Akira wanted to die. _Shit._  
  
“Why did I hide it under the bed of all places?” He muttered to himself.  
  
“Aha! Found it.” Ryo smirked. “How did Miki's parents manage to look over this?”  
  
“I was a good kid. They don't suspect me. Aside from Miki and Taro, and I've caught that kid doing shit he wasn't supposed to more than I can count.”  
  
“That makes the both of you guilty.” Ryo laughed, lifting up one of the magazines. “Found an old edition of playboy.”  
  
Akira snatched the pornographic catalog away to shove it inside the box. “No. No. I didn't bring you here to look through my _shit_.”  
  
“I'm only curious.”  
  
“Like Hell you are.” Akira shoved it under the bed. “No means no!”  
  
“Alright.” Ryo stood up, idly walking over to the dresser. Sugarpuff is there, with his missing eye. He looked adorable, Akira really still kept the guy.

“I don't mean to _intrude._ ” He jested, looking through Akira’s things. Akira narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, you still kept some of your figurines.”  
  
Akira had to rush over and hide those as well. He really should have known to trash or maybe store his old belongings away before moving out instead of just keeping them here. But they're memories from when he was a child. Discarding them would be erasing them.  
  
Ryo’s giggling meanwhile Akira wasn't having it.  
  
“Stop looking through my shit.” Akira warned. Following Ryo to Akira’s bed, Ryo sat down playing coy.  
  
“Afraid I'll use them as blackmail material?”  
  
“You wouldn't.”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
  
Tackling Ryo to the bed, Akira threw his arms around Ryo’s waist for a squeezing hug that trapped him entirely - leaving Ryo no room to wiggle out of it. The two of them ended up having fits of laughter.  
  
“ _Hug monster_ strikes again!”  
  
“No!”  
  
Akira refused to let Ryo resist and fight out of his grasp. Only holding him tighter.  
  
“We just got here.” The voice startled the both of them, belonging to Miki at the door.  
  
“At least wait awhile before the two of you try to bang in our house. Still gross.” Miki grimaced. “Mom's calling for dinner.”  
  
Pulling away from each other, Akira blushed and Ryo cleared his throat.  
  
“Yeah, yeah we're coming.” Akira grumbled. Miki gave them a look before walking away.  
  
Miki's parents were nice enough to make dinner since they travelled a long way from here. They asked about Ryo and were astounded when he told them about his current occupation and how he graduated incredibly early.  
  
“How did you guys meet again?” Akiko asked. Akira knew they were gonna get to that.  
  
“It was technically because of me.” Miki said aloud, causing Akira to glare at her. He flicked a piece of his food her way and she did the same, making Miki kick his shin under the table.  
  
“Admit it!”  
  
“It was _technically_ against my will!”  
  
“It was online!” Miki told them, with widening eyes Akiko and Noel hummed in approval.  
  
“I forgot adults your age use online dating often. Though that must mean you weren't having any luck with the women or men?” Noel asked.  
  
“Alright-- we shouldn't put it like _that_ \--” Akira laughed, sheepish. “I was against the idea of dating in general.”  
  
“It was because he was sick of getting dumped by chicks.” Taro blurted out aloud. Akira gave him a deathly glare, smacking Taro in the head.  
  
“You better shut it, little man.”  
  
“We did meet on Tinder, yes.” Ryo confirmed, “He also sent me a pick up line for our very first conversation.”  
  
“How come I can't make a Tinder account?”  
  
“You're thirteen. If you even think about that I'm knocking you upside your head, squirt.” Akira said, sincere.  
  
“Mom gave me a phone. You can't control what I do. I'm a teenager now.”  
  
“You're still a _kid_.” Miki glared. “Stick to the girls you try to flirt with at school by showing them your booger collection.”  
  
“I'll have you know lots of girls have crushes on me.” Taro bragged. “It's my good looks.”  
  
“You still doing that? After all the tips I taught you on how to woo the ladies?” Akira questioned, “Boogers ain't sexy.”  
  
“Ew, ew. That's so gross.” Miki blanched. “Don't _talk_ about that stuff! I don't wanna hear about your _brotherly bonding_ sessions.”  
  
“So Akira, you mentioned that you've met Ryo online?” Akiko changed the topic.  
  
“Ah, yeah--” Akira scratched his cheek.    
  
“Very suave!” Akiko clapped her hands, “What was it?”  
  
“The what?”  
  
“The pickup line.”  
  
“Hey babe, let's pretend your pants is France so I can invade them.” Miki told them, “Miko and a friend of ours were the ones who came up with the genius line!”  
  
“Miko?” Akiko blinked.  
  
“Mom, she's my girlfriend. I brought her home to meet you guys like ten times.” Miki sighed.  
  
“Oh! The redhead!” Noel remembered, Miki shook her head - exasperated.  
  
“She's a sweet one. So she was the one who set Akira up?” Akiko asked.  
  
“No it was all three of us.” Miki corrected.  
  
“Wait wait hold on a second!” Taro piped up.  
  
“No one gives a damn about what you gotta say. Eat your lasagna.” Akira threatened.  
  
“That's the line that got someone as pretty as Ryo to date _you_?!” Taro blanched, “Gross! I can't believe he fell for it!”  
  
“Listen you _little shit_ \--” Akira hissed, bolting from the table to put Taro in a headlock, Miki's yelling and Ryo’s simply laughing the entire time which makes Akira feel terribly embarrassed. This is how they actually _met_ and it's fucking horrible. Akira doesn't want to remember it anymore.  
  
“Good luck dating my brother!” Taro yelled at Ryo, while Akira continued to give him a painful noogie.  
  
“No fighting at the table.” Akiko chided, but she's got a smile on her face.  
  
“I think it's a great pick up line.” Noel said earnestly. Akira let go of Taro with a shove, Taro getting a few hits in, Akira making him flinch by threatening to hit Taro playfully.  
  
“It ain't!” Akira shouted, “It's fucking terrible!”  
  
“ _Language_.” Akiko scolded.  
  
“Yeah, language you _doofus_!” Miki scorned. Man everyone always loved ganging up on him.  
  
“I didn't know it was _pick on Akira_ day.”  
  
“I hadn't mentioned how when we first officially met face to face, he hurt himself by hitting his head on the roof of my car - and we went to dinner together for our first date--”  
  
“Please don't finish the fucking story Ryo--”  
  
“He told me he thought I was a serial killer and I called him a pornographic film actor.” Ryo must really love tormenting him, this is torture.  
  
“That's really something.” Akiko laughed, “Did you two have a good time getting to know each other?”  
  
“Oh, marvelously so.”  
  
“A pornographic film actor?” Noel repeated, appalled. “Is that what you assumed from Akira’s pictures?”  
  
“He kinda looks like one.” Miki pointed her fork at Akira, “Just look at him. You think he's been innocent ever since he moved out well I got news for you.”  
  
“Miki if you don't _quit it_!” Akira barked.  
  
“He probably takes shirtless pictures because he's desperate to impress.”  
  
“Shut up, _twerp_!”  
  
Taro merely laughed, “Did he tell you about how he used to wet the bed?” He asked Ryo, who shook his head.  
  
“No I was not informed of this.” Ryo dramatically gasped, “ _Akira_.”  
  
Akira lightly punched Taro on top of the head.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“You keep running your mouth and you're gonna regret it.”  
  
“I'm guessing Akira hadn't told a _ton_ of secrets.” Miki smirked. “Well you have come to the right place.”  
  
“Well we _are_ here to show Ryo just how much of a family we are.” Akiko said mirthfully.  
  
“No, no please share!” Ryo encouraged while sending a devious smile in Akira’s direction. “I would like to hear _everything_.”  
  
This dinner fucking _sucked._  
  
It's clear that dinners with the family doesn't go like any regular dinner. Miki, Akira, and Taro are constantly yelling over each other trying to talk and explain a part of the story and somehow Ryo is listening intently to each one, asking to hear _more_ and he laughs each time. Akiko and Noel are having a great time and they don't seem bothered at all that they're usually so incredibly loud.  
  
“My friends have already told Ryo enough embarrassing stories about me and you guys aren't making it any better.” Akira said.  
  
“You know we're just glad to have the both of you back.” Akiko justified.  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira leaned back, finished with his food. He turned to Ryo, “Are you satisfied?”  
  
“Not even remotely.”  
  
“Babe. They've told you _everything_.”  
  
“We still have baby pictures.” Akiko said, but Akira refused to that immediately.  
  
“ _NO!”_  
  
“Akira’s a pretty lame kid. I know.” Taro said to Ryo.  
  
“I think he's wonderful.” Ryo contradicted, “The stories were adorable. Akiko, Noel, thank you for sharing them with me.”  
  
“We have plenty of more if you ever wanna hear.” Miki wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Akira reached over and swatted her arm, hard.  
  
“Ow!” Miki stood up. “That tears it!”  
  
“What are you gonna do? You gonna tell mom on me?” Akira taunted with a small smirk.  
  
“They don't call me _Miki the Hands_ for nothing. I'm going to start _slapping_ the _Hell_ out of you.” Miki threatened, leaving her seat at the dining table to stand up and raise a hand.  
  
“Akiko, may I please have more wine?” Ryo asked, clearly at the wrong time.  
  
“I have cognac if you'd like some.”  
  
“Oh _yes_.” Ryo nodded quickly, standing up to hold his glass over for Akiko to pour him another.  
  
“Then come over here bitch!” Akira shouted. Taro starts cheering them on to fight, Akiko and Noel could barely convince the two of them to _not_ fight and Ryo makes sure no one knocks over his glass of alcohol so he could watch it go down. “We can square up at the dinner table!”  
  
“Oh _I will_ alright!”  
  
Another fight ended up breaking out. Noel facepalmed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Akiko sighed, knowing this was hopeless.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Once everything calmed down after some time, it was soon time for bed - as Akiko and Noel said they needed Miki and Akira to do something important for them for Thanksgiving Eve.  
  
Sulking for most of the night, Akira didn't really want to talk about the madness that went down at the dinner table. Ryo poked fun at him and teased him relentlessly and it doesn't make him feel any better.  
  
“You know that doesn't change anything.” Ryo poked Akira’s cheek, the both of them having changed into their pajamas.  
  
“They fucking told you that I wet the bed!”  
  
“That was a long time ago.”  
  
“Still, I can't get over that. There are things we keep to ourselves because you're _not_ supposed to know that.”  
  
“I can tell you something embarrassing.” Ryo bargained. “If that will make you feel better.”  
  
“I dunno. Will it?” Akira arched a brow. “How embarrassing is it?”  
  
“Remember when I told you I didn't own any stuffed animals?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What if I told you that I had a security blanket?”  
  
“A _what_?”  
  
“A special blanket I had with me to protect me. You know like, from supposedly _scary_ things? The dark, monsters under my bed, ghosts, any evil entity to exist.”  
  
“You carried a blanket around to protect you from evil monsters.”  
  
“It was only temporarily, after a while I told Jenny I could sleep without it.”  
  
Akira buried his head in the pillow. “But that's still not as embarrassing.”  
  
Ryo laughed, “Why?”  
  
“Because you're not ashamed to admit it. It's not embarrassing for you at all?”  
  
“No, not really. I was a child and it's something I don't partake in any more.”  
  
“You're _you_. So it's different. If I had people tell others about that I'd probably kill myself.”  
  
“Embrace it.”  
  
“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”  
  
“Childhood memories aren't always… _completely innocent._ We've done things we aren't proud of. As kids and well, as teens, certainly adults. I've made the mistake of drinking alcohol when I was thirteen. If I told my past to everyone, they'd likely want to send me back to church in which I'd eat my own foot than ever attend.”  
  
That does make Akira feel… slightly better. Oddly.  
  
“So _what_ if you wet the bed or collect action figures, or have Lightning McQueen posters or porn collections? Everyone has at some point.”  
  
“Getting dumped by girls are also included.”  
  
“Shit happens.”  
  
“Have you ever got wedgied before?” Akira asked. “Because lemme tell you, it's not a good feeling.”

"You got a wedgie before?" Ryo laughed, "That's pathetic."

Akira looked offended. " _Well thanks_ , babe. For ruining my self-esteem."  
  
“How did it feel like?” Ryo asked curiously.  
  
“Imagine having a part of your boxers getting pulled so far up between your asscheeks it's like you're getting fucked by your own underwear.”  
  
A period of silence had the two of them laughing incredibly hard, but they couldn't make too much noise.

“That… sounds very, uh, _painful_?” Ryo managed to find the right word for it.

"What would you do?"

“If anyone tried to give me a so-called wedgie I will break their face and snatch their balls off.” Ryo stated crossly.

Akira stared at Ryo. "That's a very accurate thing that I can see you doing."

"People were intimidated by me so they never thought to bully me if they still wanted their kneecaps."  
  
Akira chuckled. "The thing about wedgies is that it just like,  _stays_ there and it's one of the worst things you can ever experience.”  
  
“I never thought those were… possible…?”  
  
“Trust me. Bullies are capable of doing a lot of things.”  
  
“Very nightmare inducing.”  
  
“I know, right?”  
  
“We should head to bed.” Ryo said. “We're likely the only ones awake.”  
  
“But I don't wanna sleep yet.”  
  
“You'll have to eventually.”  
  
“Tell me a bedtime story.”  
  
“There's a nerve on your elbow, it's labeled as your pressure point. If I pinch this area, I can get you to pass out.” Ryo explained blankly.  
  
Akira looked up at him bewilderedly and scared out of his fucking mind since he's never heard that shit in his life - either Ryo was fucking with him or he was telling the complete truth.  
  
And he's gonna go with the latter.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Unable to sleep, Akira decided he wanted to go get a snack. Carefully trying not to wake Ryo, knowing that he's a light sleeper sneaking into the kitchen.  
  
Turning on the lights would draw attention, so Akira relied on knowing the house with his eyes close to help him navigate. Finding the basket of snacks by the kitchen counter, he smirked. _Bingo._  
  
Gathering up five in his hands, he didn't realize how fucking _loud_ chip bags can _crunch_ in his hands. On top of that, the floor creaked with every reckless step he took. Being the only one awake, waking someone up was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea. Accidentally he dropped a bag on the floor and cursed under his breath. Reaching down to pick it up, more chips fell out of his hands. _Oh for Fuck's sake._  
  
Quickly scooping it up, he's creeping further to reach the hall and make it back to the bedroom when footsteps close in - that definitely aren't his own. Akira goes into panic mode. _Abort. Abort. Abort._  
  
“Akira?”  
  
_Shit._  
  
Just as he was about to successfully sneak _out_ of the kitchen, he might have made more noise than he thought. His stealth mission failed, because he is in fact - terrible at stealth.  
  
The lights turned on and Akira is relieved to see that it was Ryo and not Miki.  
  
Ryo blinked his tired eyes open. “What in Satan’s name are you doing?”  
  
He's standing there holding bags of Doritos and Oreos, Ritz crackers, a ton of _junk_ \- rather, looking as if he got caught stealing a famous rare jewel from a bank.  
  
Akira grinned nervously. “Hey babe.”  
  
“Can you please explain what _this_ is?”  
  
“Ah, midnight snack.”  
  
“It's five thirty in the morning, honey.”  
  
“Sorry, I tend to get hungry after dinner so I have a snack before I go to bed.”  
  
“I thought Miki said no snacks were allowed after ten.”  
  
“That's obviously only for Taro.” Akira bluffed. Placing his hands on his hips, Ryo shook his head. Still trying to process what the fuck was going on.  
  
“No… no Miki said this applies specifically to _you_ and not Taro.”  
  
“Well I'm old enough to make decisions for myself so if I want a snack I'll get it myself.”  
  
“Akira.”  
  
“I made up my mind.”  
  
“Please put the snacks away and come to bed.”  
  
“I'm not putting the snacks away.”  
  
“Miki is going to kill _me_ if she finds out _I_ let you do this.” Ryo pleaded. “Just put them back and turn off the lights, come to bed.”  
  
“Or you can go back to bed and pretend this never happened.” Akira’s snacks are starting to fall out of his grasp.  
  
“I can't do that. I'll still take the blame.”  
  
“So I'll throw it in the garbage and hide it underneath.”  
  
“What the _fuck_ is going on, it's five in the fucking morning you _idiots_ \--” Miki left her room to pad into the kitchen, sluggish. She stopped ruffling at her messy bed hair, freezing when she sees Akira and Ryo - most importantly, the unhealthy amount of snacks Akira currently held in his hands.  
  
Which were now falling on the floor with a loud thud. Akira stood up straight. Having no choice but to take up the blame.  
  
“God damn it.”  
  
Miki blinked once, twice, before all Hell broke loose.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiko gave them a list of supplies they needed to get at the supermarket to prepare for their Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Noel said they could take the car, but Ryo turned down the offer and said that they were going to take Ryo’s car there.  
  
Taro wanted to come along and Miki said the more people the more the shopping gets done faster. She did have a point.  
  
Following the supplies for what they needed, Akira let Ryo do most of the shopping. Wanting to hop into the shopping cart since he got tired of walking, pouting when Ryo downright refused.  
  
“You're a fully grown adult.”  
  
“Maybe I'm a fully grown adult who wants to ride in a shopping cart.”  
  
“ _Why_?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“No. You can't even fit.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
Ryo didn't even bother arguing which made Akira light up. “Do what you want. But you still have to help me shop and not just fool around.”  
  
“Yes!” Akira casually climbed into the shopping cart. Earlier Miki and Taro split up to look for half of the things on the list while Ryo and Akira looked for the other.  
  
He did promise to help Ryo pick out the groceries they needed, fortunately they could fit in the shopping cart even with Akira chilling inside of it. Finding an available space to place the items inside. Some people walking by were giving them looks considering a grown muscular man was sitting inside a shopping cart while Ryo asked him about groceries seemingly unfazed by the whole ordeal. But no one said anything. Akira didn't care and with Ryo ignoring them it didn't seem like he cared either.  
  
He begged Ryo to push him down the aisle and it took some convincing, but Ryo found an empty aisle where no one was watching to fool around _just for a little_ to run and push the shopping cart down. Akira screaming on the top of his lungs having a blast.  
  
He wanted to go again but Ryo said that was enough, if they get anymore distracted they wouldn't be able to finish the grocery list - resuming their shopping. Eventually Akira would have to get out the cart if the stuff becomes too much, though he didn't mind carrying some in his lap.  
  
They ran into Miki and Taro through their shopping, bumping into Miki's cart. Taro looked greatly offended at the sight in front of them.  
  
Akira extended a hand. “You shall not pass.”  
  
Miki frowned. “Ryo what the fuck is your idiot boyfriend doing.”  
  
“Don't look at me. He does what he wants.” Ryo shrugged.  
  
“I do what I want.” Akira repeated with triumph.  
  
“How come _he_ gets to ride in the shopping cart?!” Taro asked. “No fair!”  
  
“Because you're less of an idiot than he is and I'm not gonna let you do that.” Miki scolded.  
  
“But it's fun!”  
  
“But I don't care.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Ah ah. I said I don't care.” Miki silenced him.  
  
“Don't worry kid, next time we ever go shopping, you'll get to ride in the cart and I'll push you whenever you want.” Akira offered.  
  
“ _Awesome_!”  
  
They do their signature handshake. Including the explosion effect that comes right after the fist bump. Miki and Ryo exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes. Miki sighed deeply.  
  
“So did you guys get everything we needed?”  
  
“Precisely.” Ryo answered.  
  
“I almost lost this dork in the cereal section.” Miki glared at Taro, “Anyway, let's hurry up and get this stuff out of the way. Mom says I have to help cook for the guests.”  
  
“Ha!” Akira laughed. “I'm a guest now!”  
  
“You _live_ with us.” Miki jeered. “You should be helping.”  
  
“I helped with groceries.”  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“No, he has. I'll admit that.” Ryo patted Akira’s back. “Alright, get out. We can't have you sitting in here while we're waiting on line.”  
  
“Welp. That was fun while it lasted.” Akira stepped out of the shopping cart, almost tipping it over midway. The three of them having to hold Akira steady before he knocked over all the groceries.  
  
“I'm fine!” He said, managing to get out without doing so.  
  
“Can I go on?” Taro asked.  
  
“ _No._ ” Miki refused sternly.  
  
“Miko’s more nicer than you.” Taro pouted.  
  
“I know, I wish she came along with us.” Akira agreed.  
  
“ _Tough luck_.” Miki clipped. “Stop whining and behave yourselves.”  
  
Ryo laughed behind them, ruffling Taro's hair. “You don't happen to have a crush on Miko do you?”  
  
“No!” Taro shouted in defense, “She just lets me do more things than Miki who scolds me all the time.”  
  
“I do not scold you all the time.”  
  
“Do too!”  
  
“Do _not_!”  
  
“Do _too_!”  
  
“Welcome to my family.” Akira told Ryo lowly. “This is the shit we get into everyday.”  
  
“ _This_ is what poor Miki has to tolerate?”  
  
“I'm not the only problem.”  
  
“I don't have to only deal with _this_.” Miki gestured to Akira, “But I have to deal with this _twerp_. Scratch that. Both twerps. Akira becomes a damn nuisance when he's back home.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Ryo chuckled. “It's amusing to watch.”  
  
Ryo’s growing on them, right now, that's what matters most to Akira. Despite Miki being a _gank_ all the time. He missed them both, the three of them being together as a family. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The day of Thanksgiving was quite hectic as guests came over around late afternoon little by little. Ryo helped Miki, Akiko, and Noel cook the food with the groceries they've gotten and Akira and Taro had to help set up and prepare for the people arriving.  
  
It's a get-together of relatives and those close to the family. A lot of food was made and distributed on the dining table where guests were free to take plates and dig in, pretty much Akira, Miki, and Taro greeted and talked to a few relatives of the family and introduced Ryo to some of them before they took some food to eat and retreated to Miki's bedroom to hide.  
  
Sometimes Taro tried to find excuses to come in and join them but Akira would toss a pillow his way, telling him to get out and go play with the other kids. Besides Miki didn't want to draw attention to them, the last thing they wanted is their parents or other family members noticing that they were gone.  
  
The music playing from downstairs could be heard from upstairs, louder whenever the door opened. Sometimes Miki's parents needed them to come down and help them with something, mostly serving the other guests causing them to groan and complain. Out of sympathy Ryo would lend a hand for Akiko and Noel’s sake. There's a lot of people in the house and the two of them can't just serve refreshments and keep them satisfied on their own.  
  
Once they were done they would talk and chat in their room, leaving here and there to get more food or drinks. Ryo would be too nervous to go down there alone and get interrogated by the family so Akira would go with him. Toodles and Tako joined them. The two surprisingly didn't rip each other to shreds but actually got along pretty well.  
  
They forced Akira to dance to the catchy music coming from downstairs, which he obliged to - and Ryo and Miki laughed so hard recording him while he did it. Encouraging Akira with their shouting for him to dance some more. Akira didn't mind, as long as he could make them smile even if he looked ridiculous. He still believes he's not a good dancer unless he's under the influence of alcohol - in this instance, being a couple of beers. He got the rest of them to dance with him as well for the fun of it. Putting on their own music at some point to dance better to.  
  
The bedroom is littered with Heineken bottles as the hours passed by.  
  
Ryo and Miki sent the videos to the group chat, apparently everyone else is now enjoying their Thanksgiving having their own parties or gatherings. Miko was with her grandparents, Wamu and the guys throwing a party at their home and inviting close friends and even having family over. Koda was celebrating his with his family and his boyfriend Junichi - while Akira spent his with Miki and Ryo at their house - all of them sending snaps of the event and it seems like all of them were having a good time.  
  
Since Taro kept sneaking around to try to stick around them, his excuse being that he didn't want to be with the other kids - eventually Miki and Akira gave in and decided to let him in. The gathering lasts until late at night and they have their own get-together, the four of them just simply bonding. Akira isn't sure if he should like the fact that Taro enjoys Ryo’s company and asks annoying as fuck questions non stop. The reason why Akira wanted to kick him out the room in the first place.  
  
“Miki told me that you were Akira’s sugar daddy.”  
  
Miki smacked Taro on the back of his head. “Who told you to say that out loud?”  
  
“Oh my God.” Akira muttered.  
  
“I mean-- I wouldn't exactly say so. But I do buy Akira things if he allows it?” Ryo answered.  
  
“Don't answer him!” Akira shouted. “Why _would_ you say that?”  
  
“He asked a question.”  
  
“Ugh.” Miki groaned. “How long are they going to stay here?”  
  
“As long as they don't finish all the mashed potatoes it's all good.”  
  
“I call for the corn muffins!”  
  
“I call for those too!”  
  
“We can share them.” Taro suggested. Akira gives him a high five.  
  
“I like the way you think, little man.”  
  
“You guys might as well hog all the leftovers.” Miki scoffed. “They _always_ eat our leftovers every Thanksgiving!”  
  
“Hide your leftovers, then.” Ryo said. “Hide it somewhere where they can never find it.”  
  
“There's no hiding leftovers in this house.” Miki shook her head. “You put unfinished food in the fridge you best bet it's gonna be gone by the next day, or even less.”  
  
“You're deadass right on that, I'm not even gonna lie.”  
  
Miki shoved Akira’s head aside. “You fucking food gremlins.”  
  
Akira pulled Ryo closer to him until he was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around Ryo’s waist.  
  
“Don't listen to her shit, babe. I probably wouldn't eat your leftovers.” He kissed Ryo’s neck.  
  
“Is that supposed to be romantic?” Ryo asked, “That was terrible.”  
  
“Just put your name on it and I'll make sure it stays yours.”  
  
“I think… I've eaten enough for the night.” Ryo declined the offer. “But that's sweet of you.” He turned to kiss Akira, Akira happily returns the kiss, pulling Ryo even closer.  
  
“Bleh.” Taro made a face. “Cooties!”  
  
“No _fucking_ in my room. PDA is off limits.” Miki chucked a pillow at them. Akira sulked while Ryo merely laughed.  
  
“I can't kiss my boyfriend in my own house?”  
  
“Not in front of _us_ you can't. There's a child here.” Miki attempted to cover Taro’s eyes, the other smacking Miki's hands off.  
  
“I'm not a kid!”  
  
“Get outta here, punk. So I can get busy with my smoking hot boyfriend.”  
  
“Akira doesn't brush his teeth sometimes so I bet kissing him is nasty. Do you smell his stinky breath?”  
  
Ryo pulled away from Akira to laugh and cover his mouth. Akira flared a deep red.  
  
“Taro, _shut the Hell up!_ ”  
  
“Is it true?”  
  
“I'm utterly speechless.” Ryo wheezed.  
  
“Nobody would want to kiss your stinky breath. I've smelled it.” Miki told Ryo. “Next time he tries to start smooching you push his face away.”  
  
“I'm gonna kick the both of you out.” Akira warned.  
  
“This is _my_ room.” Miki shot back. “You can maybe kick Taro out but you can't get rid of me.”  
  
“Does Akira always give you cheesy terrible pick up lines?”  
  
“How can you just let him roast me constantly while I'm sitting _right_ here?!” Akira exclaimed at Ryo, holding his red cup and cackling madly.  
  
“You _know_ he doesn't mean it.”  
  
“Have you really met my little brother?”  
  
“I just think Ryo deserves to know that your smooth talking ego is just an act.” Taro had Tako and Toodles cuddling him petting them happily. Miki carried Toodles towards her lap to stroke her fur, laughing when she begins to lap at her cheek.  
  
“Don't forget who was the one who taught you how to pick up the ladies!” Akira shouted pridefully.  
  
“Ew.” Miki recoiled. “You should see the so called _tips_ he tries to teach a thirteen year old. They're not even appropriate.” She told Ryo.  
  
“Is it effective?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“One-hundred percent.” Akira said.  
  
“Zero percent.” Miki butt in.  
  
“You don't know shit!” Akira barked.  
  
“I actually have a girl that likes me and who I totally like back.” Taro confessed.  
  
“Really, eh?” Akira brought Taro close with an arm over his neck. “Why didn't you tell your big ol’ bro about the chick you scored?”  
  
“I didn't think you would be impressed because I'm not dating her yet.”  
  
“Have you been flirting?”  
  
“She laughs when I do but it's because she thinks they're funny.”  
  
Miki looked grossed out.  
  
“Aww. How come you don't have the courage to ask her out?” Ryo asked.  
  
“I'm nervous.” Taro duck his head. “I don't actually have the courage like _he_ has. I wish I did.”  
  
Akira frowned, that hit a soft spot in him. He's always been teaching Taro how to follow in his footsteps since he always wanted to be just like his older brother, to overcome his jealousy. But Taro would never admit it.  
  
“Listen, when you look in the mirror, I want you to know that you're the most confident lady killer ever known to man and if you like a girl you better take this chance and go for it.” Akira convinced. “If she's into you, make your move.”  
  
“ _How_?”  
  
“Tell her how you feel!”  
  
“Lady killer?” Miki arched a brow. “Seriously?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Akira jabbed a finger at Miki. “I'm talking to Taro.”  
  
“What if she rejects me?” Taro asked worriedly.  
  
“Have faith. If you two have been into each other for a while someone else might make a move before you do. Do you want that? _Do you want that_?”  
  
“ _No sir!_ ”  
  
Miki sighed loudly. Ryo smiling warmly at their interaction.  
  
“Then you better grow some courage and _go for it_!” Akira smacked Taro’s shoulder, yelling in his ear. “Remember what I taught you. Be handsome. Be strong. Be confident.”  
  
“I have confidence!”  
  
“That's the spirit, kiddo.”  
  
“You guys done having your gross brotherly bonding?” Miki asked boredly. Ryo rested his elbow on Miki's shoulder.  
  
“This is classic.”  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Miki asked.  
  
“Maybe. What of it? I'm having a splendid time, mind you.” Ryo drawled.  
  
Miki snatched the cup of wine away from Ryo. “Yeah. I think that's enough.”  
  
“Could I drink some?”  
  
Akira snatched the cup from Miki before Taro could try to have a taste. “Hell no. You ain't even twenty one.”  
  
The three of them laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
They had to clean up when the Thanksgiving party was over, the adults making a mess of the living room.  
  
Akira doesn't understand what makes people think they can trash someone else's house without having no remorse. If they wanted to throw something out, put it in the garbage. Or put it in the sink instead of leaving any used glasses and cups lying around. Fucking freeloaders.  
  
He wanted to help out Akiko and Noel regardless since hosting the party must have been a hassle. Especially since they had kids over. They likely made it into a disaster. He's just glad none of them came upstairs to their room.  
  
Taro still messed with Akira while they were cleaning, jumping on his back while he talked to Ryo or trying to grab his legs - punching his stomach. He commented on Akira being made of steel because it _hurt_ to punch him. Miki would bark at them to stop fucking around then Akira would mess with her, leading to the three of them chasing each other around and fighting.  
  
Ryo looks as if he felt out of place since they're always butting heads but he laughs at them regardless and hangs around Akiko and Noel. Who just simply shake their heads at the siblings, letting them fight each other. Miki tried to smack Akira with the large garbage bag and some of the food fell out.  
  
“I'm sorry!” Miki apologizes, “Tell Akira to stop bothering me!”  
  
“You hit me first!” Akira cried. “Look what you did!”  
  
Taro tackled Akira. “We weren't finished fighting!”  
  
“Go scram and start cleaning!” Miki shouted. Akira got one last hit in before he ran off to continue cleaning, grinning like an idiot.  
  
“ _Akira!_ I'm gonna get you back!” Miki warned.  
  
“I'm so sorry about them.” Akira told Ryo. “See, I'm always the victim. Clearly.”  
  
Putting cups into a white plastic trash bag, Ryo tied it up after dropping everything inside. The living room was now rearranged and looking spotless like it did before. “I never knew you guys were this rough with each other. I don't recall the two of you being like that when you were away from home.”  
  
“We always kinda used to mess around with each other. It's been a thing at home. Since it's just us. When we grew up and moved out I guess Miki and I seem to get along better now that we are taking care of ourselves.” Akira explained, “We're here for each other though. If anything happens all of us would take action in a heartbeat to protect and keep each other safe.”  
  
“He has a lot of love for you.” Ryo said, referring to Taro. “I can tell.”  
  
“I like to look out for him and make sure he's doing the right thing. I haven't been around aside from the holidays on and off in three and a half years so it's been a _long_ while. Eventually he'll be old enough to act on his own without me having to keep an eye out.” Akira responded. Miki is now directing Taro to pick up other trash. Akiko and Noel join them to check up on their progress.  
  
“I'm sure he's doing fine.” Ryo said, the two of them noticing Taro trying to scavenge for food in the garbage bag and Miki telling him not to.  
  
“I bet.” Akira grimaced. “Don't eat food from the garbage! People ate out of that!”  
  
Ryo’s laughter makes Akira sigh, but he smiles knowing that Ryo is enjoying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya for the next part! ;)
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	19. The Definition of Family - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” He told Akira quietly, coming out more emotional than he anticipated. “There, I said it. I meant it.”
> 
> Akira’s jaw dropped. Processing this all, a hint of red tinting his cheeks. Ryo wanted to abort then and there. Thinking that maybe this was a bad time.
> 
> “I love you too...” Akira responded, awed - with a short laugh. “Ryo, where-- where did this come from?”
> 
> “Miki's been getting into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It just caused me to become even more nervous when I'm around you that I couldn't do it.” Ryo answered, wanting to crawl into a hole.
> 
> “Is that the important thing you've been wantin’ to tell me?” Akira asked softly. “Miki's kinda been dropping hints at it and askin’ me about you but it makes sense now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm a sucker for family fluff, can you tell? Which is why I'm probably...not gonna stop doing it lmao.

Something about Akira’s family builds a frame that Ryo isn't sure he quite belonged in.  
  
And yet he's adapting to it somehow that it even baffled him for the few days he's been staying with the Makimuras. Like sleeping in so often that he's the last in the house to wake up judging by the loud noise coming from outside. Akiko is always calling, Akira is groaning and Miki is barking for him and Taro to pick up their slack.  
  
Ryo walks in to see the kitchen a complete disaster, not in a literal sense - but it's completely noisy and there's so much banter with the aroma of a pleasant smelling breakfast being cooked up for the house first thing in the morning.  
  
Akiko turns to Ryo with a smile, asking if he would like to help set up the table. Noel is the first to sit down with the daily newspaper in his hands, Akiko handing him a mug of coffee giving him a kiss on the lips while Taro and Akira grab for the food on the table as soon as it's served.  
  
“Don't finish it all you assholes!” Miki shouted, finding her spot at the table to shove their hands away, “Save some for Ryo and I!”  
  
“It's alright.” Ryo chuckled, sitting down after pouring himself a cup from what's left of the coffee machine.  
  
“You sure you don't want some?” Akira asked, having bacon stuffed into his mouth and some now sticking out.  
  
“There's still some more leftover eggs if anyone would like some.” Akiko joined them at the table not too long after.  
  
“Sweet!” Taro pumped a fist in the air.  
  
“I thought we agreed that they can't have seconds!” Miki told her mother, “They're monsters!”  
  
“You're not the boss of us!”  
  
“Bullshit. I should be allowed to eat seconds.” Akira argued.  
  
“Yeah. Bullshit.” Taro shot back.  
  
“You don't have a free pass to swear because I did. Watch your mouth.” Akira scolded.  
  
“Got it. Sorry big bro.” Taro duck his head low.  
  
“That doesn't make it any better, at all.” Miki sighed. “It _really_ doesn't.”  
  
“Or you can just share with each other.” Akiko suggested to resolve the situation. “There's plenty for everyone.”  
  
“There's plenty for _them_.” Miki glared. “ _I_ never get to get _more_ of anything.”  
  
“Ryo, I can eat seconds can't I? I'm old enough! Me and Akira!” Taro questioned, Ryo’s eyes blink wide, unsure of what to say really. Sometimes they asked him questions out of the blue and it makes him wonder why they're so intent on wanting _his_ opinion. The arguments that often happened were just between the three of them and perhaps they had a knack for getting Ryo involved.  
  
“Can't you all just learn to get along?” Noel asked tiredly, “All this fighting doesn't really solve anything when you come to think of it.”  
  
“I'm the only adult in this family.” Miki claimed boldly. “Clearly. But whenever I try to make a compromise those two idiots always say they're the victims.”  
  
“Because you're never _fair_!” Akira said. “When have you made a compromise?”  
  
“I _always_ do!”  
  
“I always do.” Akira mocked her in a silly tone, Taro snickered and gave Akira a high five. Miki flicked her eggs at Akira. And now the two boys are double teaming Miki.  
  
“Help me out here!” Miki shouted at Ryo, preventing Akira and Taro from trying to steal her food while they were at it.  
  
“I would rather not.” Ryo declined politely. “Breakfast is wonderful as always.” He told Akiko.  
  
“Please, I couldn't have done it without your help.” She replied fondly. “As long as you're enjoying yourself. Sorry for the hassle.” She winced and shut her eyes to dodge the eggs flying in multiple directions across the table. The constant banging making their plates and glasses of orange juice start to shake vigorously, silverware included.  
  
“It's like how they were in high school all over again.” Noel mentioned to Ryo, exhausted. The two parents still manage to eat and converse normally for the most part, as trying to scold them to stop fighting never really worked. Ryo smiles and resorts to talking to them both, they were pleasant. Incredibly kind and did the best they could to make Ryo feel at ease.  
  
A few days in and he's ended up spilling to Miki's parents that he's been living over ten years almost without a father.  
  
He hasn't _lived_ exactly with any family since moving from home to live alone. Jenny's a busy working woman, and Ryo admired that. He didn't expect her to stay at home to do tasks around the house for a living, as she used to do when she raised him. The way they communicated isn't like how Akira and Miki do with their family.  
  
He isn't used to this. Even if Miki and Akira try their best to make Ryo feel included, he still feels left out. Though he appreciated it. He liked their company. Taro was a tiny sly devil who's probably taken the trait from Akira but he's a sweet thing. Ryo’s come to learn he's just as much of a nuisance as his older brother. If Akiko and Noel weren't around Miki is the one who takes charge.  
  
They do chores in the house - until Ryo started living alone he used to never have to worry about that. There weren't any reminders on the fridge to go grocery shopping, wash the dishes or make sure the laundry gets done. Do any cleaning before their parents come home from work, feeding Tako, taking him to the vet or dealing with the litter box. There's also the reminder to make sure Taro does his homework which Ryo found endearing.  
  
It's the little thing he noticed observing the home, and despite being distant from Akira and the others Ryo wanted to allow Akira and Miki to spend time with family. Taro seems to miss them both even though he favors Akira more than Miki. His reason for that being that she was too bossy, honestly, that _is_ agreeable.  
  
He did a good job at playing it cool by hanging around them while they played video games (Taro had other consoles they could use if they ever felt in a Mario Kart mood or intense rounds of smash) Akiko comes in sometimes to ask if they want any snacks and says that they shouldn't play games in the dark without the lights on. Taro’s flat screen television is medium sized, not the biggest, but decent. Miki says he's spoiled which is why he owned things that a middle school kid probably _shouldn't_. That being a smartphone.  
  
Nights were spent down in the living room watching kids cartoons or gritty r-rated horror movies huddled on the couch with the lights on and falling asleep under the blankets. Akiko and Noel let them stay up late to do whatever they want, as they _were_ adults - and Taro refused to go to bed during his bedtime. He always said he didn't have one though Akira and Miki can confirm that it was in fact true. Beers weren't allowed to be given to him either and Akira would give him the most hard glare over known to man if Taro ever tried to do something questionable.  
  
Sometimes Ryo joined in on their roughhousing antics for the sake of having fun, having prank wars and failing in trying _not_ to destroy the house. Akira asked him to come along to meet their parents and all, but it's mainly for one reason: to enjoy himself. This was important to Akira and Ryo didn't want to ruin that by saying that he feels like he's overstepping boundaries seeing to it how close they are.  
  
He and Akira couldn't really be alone as much until after dark since Miki and Taro liked to pry and tease them for being inappropriate, but he's positive that they wouldn't really plan on doing such things knowing that they'll be around.  
  
Although, it isn't like they _didn't_ try to have sex. Other than incidents that have only reached second base, sleeping in the living room barely preventing making any noise, the one time they did have sex in Akira’s bedroom it was a bit unsettling to have to stare at a Lightning McQueen poster on the wall, and it was as if the poster is staring back at him, opting to just turn over for Akira awkwardly. Even closing his eyes the both of them can't just ignore that it was _there_ to begin with.  
  
Miki and Taro must have been saying things that they shouldn't because soon after Akiko and Noel casually asked if Akira needed condoms since he was definitely sexually active. Ryo said nope and preferred to get the fuck out of the situation as soon as possible. Jump out of the window to run for the hills, and maybe never come back, and Akira said he was going to kill them.  
  
There were some… downsides to being Akira’s boyfriend, but as long as the topic wasn't ever brought up again, it's all good.  
  
Their relationship as a family reminded him of how he used to be with his father. Not that it was as _aggressive_ or physical, it was simply just a good hearted relationship between them.  
  
Loud breakfast and dinners, arguments, fights and pranks, this is the true definition of family.  
  
Ryo didn't grow up with any siblings of some sort, however. A father-son relationship was common, though Ryo thought most sibling relationships he's seen or heard of only existed in films. It's nothing like he's ever seen or experienced. A bond that can be shown in many ways, more than just one. It's unspoken and never admitted aloud, and it puts a blush to Akira’s cheeks when Ryo commented on it. Familial love.  
  
Suddenly he's beginning to miss Jenny.  
  
It's another afternoon he leaves the shower and he thinks Akira and Taro are playing more video games in Taro’s bedroom, before having asked if he could use the house phone. Miki in her own while he sits on the bed with nothing but leggings, uncaring for putting on a top outfit at the moment. He has a smoke and makes sure the fan is on to air out the smell since he cut down on the cigarettes ever since coming over.  
  
The door opened to reveal Akira with the house phone in his hand.  
  
“Hey, sorry I took so long. We were in a match and I wanted to finish it before we could pause.” Akira explained, not minding Ryo’s current state of dress. The bedroom is where they both change if the bathroom is occupied to begin with.  
  
“That's alright. Thank you.” Ryo smiles, taking the phone from Akira. “No one is currently using it?”  
  
“If my parents probably need to they'll just have to wait for a bit.” Akira shrugged. “Hey, you alright?”  
  
Ryo blinked. “What?”  
  
“You alright?” Akira asked again more firmly, with a little laugh, “You don't wanna come join us? Miki's with us now.”  
  
“I'll be there in a while, I just wanna call Jenny.” Ryo assured. “Go! Have fun!” He forces his enthusiasm, but Akira approached him to give him a kiss.  
  
“You sure you're okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Ryo said, pushing Akira’s chest lightly. “Shoo. Go away. This is my private time.”  
  
“Damn, you're kickin’ me out of my own room?” Akira teased, capturing Ryo’s lips in a luring kiss. As much as Ryo wanted to kiss his boyfriend all day and feel the taste of Akira’s warm lips and warm hands on his hips, it doesn't help make his homesickness for what he's sure is for a home he's never really _permanently_ had at all fade away.  
  
“ _Go._ ” Ryo laughed with a sympathetic kiss. Akira gave in, he grins and pulls back from Ryo.  
  
“Take as much time as you want. My house is your house. Don't be afraid to ask us for anything.” Akira poked Ryo’s nose. “A’ight. I'll fuck off now.”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo called softly. Akira stopped in his tracks to turn around. Ryo’s heart rate picks up, a blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Don't be afraid to ask them for anything. That's right. Akira and Miki are close to Ryo. Taro is considered a friend now. Their parents he holds dear to his heart for treating Ryo like he was one of their own. He shouldn't be. But he still questions if he has any right to do so.  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo murmured.  
  
“Don't sweat it.” Akira winked. “Besides, I think our parents are pretty sure you're their son in law by now.”  
  
“I'm officially kicking you out of your own bedroom. Get out.” Ryo ordered stoically. He hopes not.  
  
“That's my cue.” Akira gives finger guns, leaving the room. Making sure to close the door nearly shut to give Ryo some privacy.  
  
He picked up the house phone to dial Jenny's number, fidgeting waiting her for to pick up.  
  
_“Hello?”_  
  
Ryo breathed out a sigh of relief at the familiar voice. “Hi. It's me, Ryo. I am not a fraud.”  
  
_“May I ask why you are calling from an unknown landline? Are you in a phone booth in the middle of nowhere or happened to trash your phone for reasons perhaps illegal?”_  
  
“Of course not.” Ryo stated. “I hadn't mentioned to you that I would be staying at Akira’s.”  
  
_“No you haven't.”_ Jenny isn't holding it against him though.  
  
“You're busy so I didn't have the time to fill you in. You don't happen to be, do you?” He asked worriedly.  
  
_“Silene is out, but I have just arrived to our temporary home from a trip. I will be sure to send another postcard when I can.”_  
  
“How is it going?” Ryo smiled a little.  
  
_“Wonderful. But I have to ask how you are.”_ Jenny's fondness seeps into her tone and it puts Ryo at ease. He wishes that he could be with Jenny right now to be comforted in her arms.  
  
“It's been _very_ nice. I like Akira’s family. We stayed for Thanksgiving and I have quite the story to tell you.” Ryo stood up, walking around the empty bedroom rambling onto Jenny about the past few days he's spent with the Makimuras. When he attended family dinners it was usually all about etiquette, making connections and talking business to show off social status. But staying with Akira isn't anything like that.  
  
He could be himself ever since he walked through that door and it baffles him how Akiko and Noel don't seem to have any standards when it came to meeting Ryo. They were just happy that Akira had someone in his life he was eager to bring and meet, so much for expectations and results that were way beyond his calculations.  
  
_“You've been together for almost a year now.”_ Jenny chuckles. The noise coming from Taro’s room could be heard from here. _“I see they seem to be having the time of their lives._ ”  
  
“Don't mind the noise. Sometimes I think they're genuinely murdering each other.” Ryo peeked through the doorway to close it a little more, blocking out the yelling. He already imagines the controller being chucked at the television in Akira’s fit of rage and Miki storming in, swatting him in the head for it while Taro threatens to tell their mom.  
  
“We recently had our seven month anniversary.” Ryo changed the subject, wincing at the constant banging noises. _Mother of Satan._ He rolled his eyes. He appreciated all of them, he really did. But for Pete's sake it's like an all out _war_ every day with them, an endless violent brawl over who did _what_ and who _wanted_ what.  
  
At least he's not there to get stuck in the fucking middle of it all.  
  
_“What are your plans now that you've been living together for a while?”_ Jenny asked, not questioning it.  
  
“I-- I'm not very sure, actually. Akira and I never really discussed those things.”  
  
_“Oh? Why not?”_  Here it comes. _Fuck._  
  
“Jenny, don't.” Ryo groaned. “I wouldn't like to talk about it at this moment. Thank you.”  
  
_“I'm sure Akira’s got a few of his own.”_  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
_“Nothing._ ”  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes. “I hope you haven't told him anything without my knowing.”  
  
_“I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. It was only a mere assumption.”_  
  
Ryo frowned in annoyance, “ _Sure_ it is. How would you know?”  
  
_“I'm guessing he hasn't asked yet or even brought up the idea. Not that I'm disappointed. The two of you are still young and have only been together for a year now. But I'm suspecting very soon.”_ Jenny explained. However, Ryo’s still unsure what she was referring to. Something told Ryo that she _has_ told Akira something. Not recently. Sometime ago. But what was it?  
  
“Right.” Ryo laughed a little. “I'd highly appreciate if you'd let me know about the things you're telling Akira behind my back.”  
  
_“What would be the fun in that_?” Jenny jested.  
  
“It would be lovely if I was kept _up to date_.” He argued. “I could just ask him myself, you know.”  
  
_“I would not. Surprises are to be kept secrets.”_  
  
“Jenny!” Ryo stomped, hissing. He hates how Jenny loved teasing him all the fucking _time._ She always knows something he doesn't!  
  
_“Are you having a good time?”_  
  
Ryo hesitated. Wanting to call her out on the change of subject. But he knows Jenny's suspecting that something is up.  
  
“Yes-- I-- I am. Of course.” Ryo slowly walked back to the bed to sit down. He got dressed, clipping the hook to his bra to pull over his shoulders. Slipping on a white blouse and a light blue sweater to put over it, adjusting the collar of his blouse to overlap.  
  
_“There a reason you've decided to give me a call?”_  
  
“Don't you dare make me say it.” Ryo fixed his hair to bunch up behind, pulling the hair tie off his wrist to put his hair into a high ponytail.  
  
_“I wasn't asking of you to do so. Now I'm curious that you indeed have something to say.”_  
  
“Maybe.” Ryo mumbled. Lying back until his back hit the cool mattress. It smells like Akira. Some of his clothing he's left on the bed left his scent along with everything else in this room. The door opens a little. A weight dipping on the mattress, the soft fur nuzzling his side told Ryo that it was Toodles needing to be by his side.  
  
_“Mind sharing?”_  
  
“I just miss you, is all.”  
  
_“There isn't a second in the day where I don't miss you either, child.”_  
  
Ryo sat up, scooting back to bring his knees up to his chest - staring down at his fuzzy socked feet.  
  
_“Is that so hard to admit?”_ Jenny prodded. Ryo rolled his eyes and _tsked._  
  
“Not at all.” Ryo bluffed. “I always miss you.”  
  
_“I'm a call or a text away._ ”  
  
“I'm trying to cut back on using too much technology for the sake of spending time with Akira, so you might not hear from me much. But I can call you from this number.” Ryo explained. It's incredibly difficult as the need to open his luggage and dive for his phone to turn it on is strong. But he's not going to look up from it the entire day if he chooses to use it or his laptop. Only for emergency purposes so he'll have to cut back on answering any emails or messages he knows are flooding his phone at this very moment. Work duty calls.  
  
He's trying _not_ to think about _work_.  
  
_“You can if you ever need anything.”_  
  
“I know, I know.” He's trying to go and socialize with Akira and the others, and yet here he is calling Jenny feeling like a sad and bored, homesick teenager.  
  
_“Spending time with family is good experience for you to be around people who are important to you.”_ Jenny said into the line after some time.  
  
“Is it bad that I wish I had something like that?” Ryo murmured. A mother, or two. Jenny and Silene, raising him to take his father's place. All he could ever want is important figures, guardians, to take care of Ryo later in his life and continue on what he couldn't do any longer when he was alive. He still thinks about it.  
  
_“It is never at all. You're human. It's alright to have these feelings. To want to feel love. The love that comes in many forms.”_ Jenny told Ryo.  
  
“It brings me back. Being with them. When my dad and I used to talk about his research until he asked me if I'd ever get bored of it.” Ryo petted Toodles unconsciously, holding her close to him. “Being with him felt like home.”  
  
_“You are home. Wherever he is.”_  
  
“Not just Akira. You too.” When he stayed with Jenny and Silene, it undoubtedly felt the same. Bringing a warmth to his chest Ryo never wanted to go away, as his cold heart desperately needed to thaw out. It's been frozen solid for far too long.  
  
_“Those special to you in your life. Home is wherever they are, Ryo. As I am not the only one who will fulfill your desire of happiness.”_ Jenny said, nurturing. Those words were enough to pull a smile to Ryo’s lips.  
  
“I can't thank you enough for being in my life, Jenny.” Ryo responds, grateful. “I appreciate you never getting tired of my teen angst bullshit years and years.”  
  
_“I never doubted that part of you will change._ ”  
  
“Why, I'm offended.” Ryo chuckled. “I have to _mope_ about my awful insecurities to someone that I can't help but hide all the time.”  
  
_“I want nothing more than for you to be happy.”_ Jenny answered. _“I am proud of you. I meant it when I said you are lucky to have these people who you've become so fond of. Anyone would love to have such a blessing.”_  
  
“Blessed.” Ryo repeated with a laugh. It sounds foreign to him. They said you are blessed the day you are born. Most of his life has been some type of crazy fucked up living _Hell_. Maybe God's deciding to give him a break. But it's not a damn blessing. Sounds too good to be true.  
  
But everyone went through tough times at some point. It happens every now and then. Real shit. Ryo supposed. He's okay now, though. He's still… happy. Better than spending every holiday, or any day, really - alone at home.

 _“I'd love to meet the rest of your friends.”_ Jenny added. Speaking of that, Ryo’s almost forgotten.  
  
“Akira’s been begging me to invite you and Silene over for Christmas since the Makimuras will be throwing a Christmas party next month. We'll be back here again.” Ryo said. He's not really sure how to feel about it, since it was discussed a while ago. Having his family meet Akira’s. Along with the others tagging along. It sounded like… A complete disaster. And with how Akira’s friends were he felt bad for the Makimuras.  
  
_“I'll have to think about it if I can schedule a flight back around that time._ ” Jenny answered. _“We will let you know. In the meantime, take care of yourself._ ”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
_“Please do.”_  
  
“I _will_ , Jenny.” Ryo rolled his eyes. “You too.” He smiled uncontrollably.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The Fudo household wasn't too far from the Makimuras. Taking about a half an hour drive.  
  
Ryo was willing to take as much time as Akira needed. Sitting in the car in complete silence.  
  
“I'm really fucking nervous.” Akira breathed. “You think they'll… let me in?”  
  
“You're their son. I know they will.” Ryo told him. This is the right address. Miki's parents made sure of it. It took Akira some confidence to agree to going. He's going to meet his parents for the first time.  
  
“What should I even say to them?”  
  
“Don't think too much.”  
  
“I can't _not_ overthink.”  
  
“Shh.” Ryo rubbed Akira’s back affectionately. “It's going to be okay.”  
  
“You're right.” Akira breathed in deeply. “It's gonna be okay.”  
  
“Just take deep breaths.” Ryo directed. “Bare with me. I'm with you. Anything you need.”  
  
“I wanna stay. I wanna do this. I want you to come with me.” Akira decided.  
  
Ryo nodded. If Akira hadn't said so he would have been willing to stay in the car. A few minutes later, Akira said that he was ready. The both of them exiting to knock on the door.  
  
He's with Akira every step of the way. Doesn't mean he was exactly prepared for _this_ himself.  
  
“Akira, I have something to tell you.” Ryo placed a hand on Akira’s arm to stop him.  
  
Akira frowned, “Is it that we didn't bake any muffins to bring? I _knew_ I shouldn't have turned down Miki's offer. We could make a great impression that way!”  
  
“No.” Ryo said. “It's… it's not the muffins.”  
  
“Pie?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Cupcakes.”  
  
“ _Akira_.” Ryo clipped.  
  
“Alright, alright. I'm listening. But whenever you tell me you have something important to say makes me really fucking nervous.” Akira explained. “Please tell me it isn't anything bad.”  
  
Ryo didn't want to turn around and flee, as much as the urge was fairly _strong_ \- it's too late to back down.  
  
“I'm-- I'm not good with-- _this_.” He manages to explain, quiet, embarrassed. “I'm not good with parents either. I am just as highly nervous as you are.”  
  
Akira takes a moment. “That's it?”  
  
“What if I happen to mess up?”  
  
“Just do the same thing you did with Miki's.”  
  
“It's not going to be the same. These are your…” Ryo trailed off, averting his gaze.  
  
“I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'll have to take your own advice. The same one you gave to me. Be yourself.” Akira said. “If I can do it-”  
  
“You can. Or I can. I'm aware of that.” Ryo finished, impatient. “You know that this is a serious matter. You asking me to do this with you.”  
  
“You're the only one who I'd want with me. I promise, it'll be fine.” Akira answered, desperate. “I really can't do this alone, Ryo. I need you.”  
  
“You don't need to ask me twice.” Ryo agreed to it.  
  
The door finally opens. The two of them turning simultaneously in anticipation.  
  
“Who is it?” A man asked, his deep voice wary and demanding.  
  
Exchanging looks, Ryo was hoping that they'd gotten the right house. Akira stepping forward. The door opens fully and the man observed the two of them, stopping when his eyes landed on Akira. A woman approaching to stand by his side, both their eyes widening.  
  
Akira spread his arms wide, smiling sheepish.  
  
“Hey, it's me. Is it a bad time to stop by and say hi or am I four decades too late?”  
  
Only Akira would come up with a witty greeting he pulled out of his ass only because he's close to shitting his pants.  
  
One thing Ryo learned is that Reijiro and Kaori Fudo have been Akira’s biological parents of twenty one years. It didn't take very long for them to marvel in the fact that Akira was standing at their very doorstep. The both of them looked in shape, and well put together. But Ryo thinks he can see the the slight exhaustion in their eyes that held some melancholy. Ryo watching them wrap Akira in a tight hug, Akira doing the same - tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
It's a bit too intimate to watch as Ryo took a step back, hands folded in front of him. A family reunion that was meant to be. They did share the same traits as Akira, in physical appearance - definitely. As Akira was almost as tall as his father, though his mother was more shorter. Dark hair that fell down her shoulders, his father sharing the same texture.  
  
Ryo knew that he should introduce himself, which he had later on after coming inside. Akira’s parents took them to sit inside the living room to talk, and even though it took some time for Akira to get adjusted to the situation - he tells them as much as he could. Ryo could sense the nervousness when he speaks, it does change eventually when Reijiro and Kaori show enthusiasm to know what their son has been up to all these years.  
  
They worked a lot and travelled constantly, Ryo realizing that it wasn't too different than the situation with his father and Jenny. As they weren't able to take care of Akira around the time of having him and the Makimuras have been a trusted family friend for over decades. They offered to take Akira in to be raised with Miki. Taro soon to be born.   
  
They talked for what seemed to be like hours, Reijiro suggesting that they go out for lunch just to be somewhere comfortable and have quality family time. Staying in their home all day wouldn't do any good. Ryo hadn't asked Akira how long he was planning to stay with them, judging by how he seemed incredibly bright in spirits bonding with his parents. Ryo didn't blame him for being a little tentative at first, though it's astonishing how in a short period of time he could grow onto them as if they were never strangers to begin with.

For a weekday the restaurant Kaori chose was crowded, however, maybe it's due to the fact that it's still break time and everyone was out of work and school.  
  
“I know this must be rude of me, but forgive me for forgetting to ask since you've come. How are the Makimuras?” Kaori asked.  
  
“They're great!” Akira beams, “I have a lot of fun spending time with them. We've grown with each other, so even though Miki could be nagging and Taro a pain in my ass I've been dealing with it for as long as I can remember.”  
  
Ryo smiles behind his cup of coffee. “I think from what I've seen they've bonded really well.”  
  
“Do you like spending time with them?” Kaori asked.  
  
“Of course. It's nice to be around family since I'm not always able to be with my own as much.” Ryo answered.  
  
“You did mention to us about your father's passing.” Reijiro added, expression softening. “How have you been holding up?”  
  
“It's been hard, but I've been okay.” Ryo answered. “Ever since meeting Akira and his friends which was during a period of my life that was a bit… unbearing it's made things a lot better.”  
  
“I'm glad.” Kaori sighed. “I can imagine.”  
  
It's beyond _unimaginable_ , most likely. But all Ryo does is smile and stir his coffee with the spoon he picked up.  
  
“Uh, so Miki and I used to fight a _lot_ but that changed when we moved out our first year of college.” Akira was referring to what Ryo had said earlier. A sheepish expression on his face upon averting the sensitive topic. “Coming home gets us back into the old days all over again.”  
  
Reijiro chuckled. “That's a relief. We always wondered if you'd end up getting along.”  
  
“We've come close to ripping each other to shreds a billion times already.” Akira joked.  
  
“I surely hope that's a good thing.” Kaori said, concerned.  
  
“Tough love. Don't worry about it, mom.”  
  
Ryo’s a little envious about how the word _mom_ comes out so easily. He still has trouble acknowledging the fact that Jenny may be the only motherly figure in his life.  
  
Akira started to tell them about school, and they were delighted to hear that he was going to be graduating next year.  
  
“Well we _have_ to organize something special. It's the least we can do since you've come all the way to see us, and we thought you wouldn't.” Kaori explained.  
  
“You guys are already busy enough with the stuff on your plate. You don't have to do that for me.” Akira laughed, scratching the back of his head. “We've only just met after… so long.”  
  
“And we haven't done anything to show our appreciation. The last thing we want to do is miss out on our son graduating, you've grown up so fast.” Reijiro reasoned, determined. “It's our offering.”  
  
“That would mean the world to me.” Akira awed. “Thanks guys.”  
  
Seeing Akira happy assured Ryo that things were going to be okay after all.  
  
Upon coming home after the outing, Reijiro wanted to play cards out on the patio - even though it was a little chilly it's best to get some cool fresh breeze. Akira suggested that they play _bullshit_ or _cheat_ \- and Kaori asked if Ryo wanted to join in.  
  
He's a bit devious, maybe _more_ than just a bit when it came to card games. He didn't want to exclude himself so he ended up agreeing. Surprisingly, having a fun time competing with Akira and his parents and they proved to be worthy components. Still, it's insanely easy to take victor for each round he had the chance to.  
  
It wasn't until Reijiro said he was going to get them drinks and Akira wanted to take a bathroom break the two went inside together to chat leaving Ryo with Akira’s mother.  
  
“I just would like to thank you.” Kaori said. Causing Ryo to frown slightly.  
  
“I'm not sure what I've done.”  
  
Kaori chuckled fondly. “For being one of the very people to hold a special place in our son’s heart.”  
  
“If anyone… Akira is the one who's helped me through a lot. Your son is remarkable, Kaori.” Ryo answered earnestly. “I could see why he's so loveable.” He said with a short laugh.  
  
“When we left him to the Makimuras to take care of him, we thought once he knew he wouldn't want to find and meet us.” Kaori explained. “We almost thought that he would never.”  
  
“If I were in his situation, I think I would do the same. Maybe sooner. It takes time and courage.” Ryo said. “I'm only grateful he made the right choice. You don't have to blame yourselves. Akira’s been in good hands.”  
  
Kaori smiled a little. “Would you mind taking care of him for us, then? I think he's a little too old for us to try keeping him around now.”  
  
“He's not going to want to spend another couple years without you both, not anymore. Trust me.” Ryo assured. “He's been the happiest ever since.” Clearly nervous, still, at least he wasn't resentful towards them. He could imagine the tough toll on a child spending a long period of time away from their parents, while he's in a situation similar. It does affect Akira greatly.  
  
“Kaori, Akira is a forgiving person in the end.” Ryo justified. “He wouldn't want anything more than this.”  
  
Sniffling, Kaori wipes a tear from her eye - and she continues to smile through her anguish.  
  
“I'm going to take care of Akira.” Ryo told her.  
  
“Thank you.” Kaori breathed. Reaching to hold Ryo’s hand and squeeze it tightly. The feeling uncomfortable since Ryo feels like he hasn't known her long enough, but the mutual connection of understanding lingers - and make his shoulders relax. Allowing Kaori to hold onto his hand.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They drive back to the Makimuras when it turns after dark. Miki and Taro are the first to come rushing towards them to ask how it went.  
  
Akira settled with _pretty awesome._ It is enough to brighten Miki and Taro’s spirits. He exchanged numbers with his parents since he wanted to keep in touch with them at all times now. They were free to visit whenever they could and it was a good way to build their relationship. Better than how things were before.  
  
Easily Taro lifted the mood of Akira missing his parents just an hour after spending a whole day with them by playing whatever the Hell that basketball game was that they enjoyed so much. It sure had Akira running after Taro to go to his bedroom, Ryo could tell Taro was itching for his big brother to come home.  
  
Akiko and Noel were in the living room watching a comedy show on the television, chatting about their own thing when Ryo greeted them to tell them how it went. They were a little distracted though joyed, he then goes into Taro's bedroom to watch Akira and Taro play aggressively jumping to cheer and boast in each other’s faces whenever they scored.  
  
_Yeah. Nope._ The energy in here is a bit too overwhelming. Ryo thought about joining their parents in the living room but that would also be _awkward._ They aren't Jenny so he's still not at that stage where he can casually converse with _parents_ in general. Especially Miki's. It's just plain weird.  
  
He got changed into a loose fitting shirt and shorts with a cardigan before he wandered across the house again, some of the lights are off for the night. The kitchen is empty. Tako and Toodles are probably in Taro’s room with the boys. Everyone is doing their own thing.  
  
And what was he doing? Ryo had no fucking idea. This isn't his house, and there still are plenty of things he's not familiar with that he feels he needs to ask permission to do knowing he probably doesn't have to. His eyes are landing on a few pictures on the wall. They were family pictures. A lot of Akira and the family.  
  
There were photos of Miki and Akira dressed in their cap and gown, most likely taken at their high school graduation or yearbook photos. Most of them were when they were younger. But they all looked so happy. Even little Taro.  
  
Everything was thrown away after moving out of his large family home except for the letters, discarded from existence. There were give or take a few family pictures with his father and Jenny. Some by himself, but Ryo hated keeping pictures of himself around. He usually wanted nothing to do with photos of academic achievement and praise, all that bullshit. It's a little embarrassing. Though, he didn't mind having some around of others.  
  
His upper lip quirked up slightly, the Makimuras liked to keep memories. Or perhaps, maybe every family does.  
  
“Hey, you lost or something?” Ryo turned around to see Miki standing at her doorway. “You're wandering around as if you're in a funeral.”  
  
“I was just--” Ryo tried to say, “Walking. Around.”  
  
Miki arched a brow.  
  
“I was just going outside, actually.” Ryo thought it would be a good time to flee. He's been itching to smoke and it's best if he do it outside and not have Akira chide him for the smell of Ryo’s _death_ cigarettes suffocating him.  
  
“Ah, ah. Not so fast.” Miki called out. “If you're lonely, my room is just down the hall.”  
  
“I am perfectly fine.” Ryo bluffed.  
  
“Everyone is enjoying themselves.”  
  
“And what are _you_ doing?”  
  
“I was facetiming my girlfriend. And if you're wondering why I didn't do it while those hooligans were around is because they like to make my life a living Hell anytime I call Miki. So I was enjoying myself with the peace and quiet that will soon be taken from me once those two get bored and bother us sooner or later.” Miki cocked her head inside. “This is an invitation, by the way. Sometimes too much testosterone in one room gets terrifyingly grosser than it is.”  
  
Ryo snorted under his breath. “Tell her that I said hello?”  
  
“Sure thing. Get inside already instead of roaming my house like a corpse.” Miki ordered, playful.  
  
He's been in Miki's bedroom numerous of times, but that was when Akira dragged him in with Taro to bother her and fight her like, nearly _every_ time. Casually walking into here feels like overstepping boundaries when it's just him. He almost forgets his manners, even though in this house - _no one_ really had or cared about formalities.  
  
Standing at the doorway awkwardly Miki sat on her bed, changed into shorts and a tank top with thin straps, low cut. She looked at Ryo and frowned.  
  
“Why are you standing there for? Come inside!”  
  
“I change my mind. I think I should go to Akira’s room.”  
  
“And do what? Aren't you on a no technology policy or something? I believe you know how to _human_.” Miki gestured. “If you're bored, seek out and talk to someone else.”  
  
“Yes I'm positive that I do not need to be told how basic human interaction works.” Ryo glared. He stubbornly walks over to Miki's bed, sitting down on the edge of her mattress, not wanting to get too comfortable. “I didn't want to bother trying to get Akira’s attention off the damn video game so now I'm here.”  
  
“We can have a slumber party. Just you and me. How does that sound?” Miki suggested.  
  
“We are grown adults. Not twelve years old.” Ryo said flatly.  
  
“Miki said hi. Let's send a picture!”  
  
“No I don't think so.”  
  
“I don't think you realize how incredibly photogenic you are. I've seen some of your selfies.” Miki said knowingly.  
  
“That does not mean I _appreciate_ taking pictures of myself whenever I go like the majority of this generation does.” He argued. Maybe he takes a few on rare occasions if he feels in the mood. But from what he's seen Miki and the others _thrive_ on taking unnecessary selfies for everything. He prefers to document reality and the environment, some things that are _worth_ capturing on camera. Akira believed that was _boring_ , however.  
  
Miki threw an arm around Ryo to take a picture, she demands that he smiles so he does without teeth. As always. She takes about a _dozen_ , probably, before sending them to Miko. Ryo noticed that Miki has been texting her non stop ever since they arrived here. A couple times Akira and Taro called her out at the dinner table (and it's easy to guess what _that_ lead to, another fight) and she hated it whenever they would stick their noses in her business.  
  
“Your hair is really cute in a ponytail.” Miki observed, playing with his golden locks pulled up under a blue tie, in which Ryo never permitted the action - but he lets her anyway. “How come you never do this?”  
  
“I only tie it up when I'm home, that is why.” He preferred buns for the most part, but he feels like his hair is too long to be kept in messy buns.  
  
“Do you miss Miko?” He asked.  
  
“Of course.” Miki didn't seem the mind the change in subject. “ _Sucks_ to spend like a whole _week_ without her. She had a good Thanksgiving but she said she was mainly there for the food, so you can guess how the rest of her stay is turning out.”  
  
“Does she not want to stay?”  
  
“Not really. Her grandma nags her a lot and her grandpa doesn't really do much _about_ it. I really wanted her to come spend it with us since she did last year and she wasn't able to come. I'm still bummed out.”  
  
“It's alright if you miss her. We do long for our loved ones sometimes while we are away from them.” Ryo explained. “Besides, you'll see her soon.”  
  
“She hasn't _died_ or anything, with the way you phrased it.” Miki laughed. “I do miss her, though. I just want to make sure she has company. Not everyone enjoys being at home I guess. That's why they want to be away for college.”  
  
Ryo isn't sure how he feels about that either. If his father was alive, he would give anything to come and see him at home. No matter how far he was. But he's lost those privileges. Most of Akira’s friends and himself included have families to go home to. And Ryo? It's not like he can just turn up to Jenny whenever he wanted when she's across the fucking globe.  
  
No wonder why Akira wanted to ask him to tag along… as if he expected that Ryo would opt to stay at home while he was here having fun. Ryo sighed. Maybe he's thinking too much.  
  
“Oh… I'm sorry.” Miki apologized. “I don't mean to bring up that kinda stuff. Akira’s told me… and I know it's not a touchy subject.”  
  
“It's fine.” Ryo waved it off, playing it cool. “That's sweet of you to keep her company. I'm sure that she needs as much as you can give her.”  
  
“I know. Aren't I an amazing girlfriend?” Miki boasted, “You should take tips from me.”  
  
“Ah. Wouldn't dream of it.” Ryo winked, saying snidely but warmhearted.  
  
“I hope you know what you're doing, it means a lot to Akira.” Miki murmured. “He's been thinking about this for a while now. Buying that promise ring for you? And asking you to meet our family? He's really trying, Ryo. And I'll tell you Akira usually has the most atrocious ability when it comes to romance. The people he's dated he didn't even remotely attempt as much as he has with you and it's been almost a year. What does that tell you?”  
  
“It's not that I don't appreciate it but why should he push himself these lengths just for me?” Ryo asked. “I don't expect anything. I never do. I'm surprised that he's committed to sticking around for this long because clearly _no one_ has before they've gone running for the hills. Besides, I never had feelings for any of them so I dumped them first.”  
  
“That idiot really loves you, that's why. And you're growing on him.” Miki reasoned. “You love him.”  
  
Ryo malfunctioned.  
  
“I.” He began. “What-- what does that have to do with this?”  
  
“Oh my God.” Miki's eyes widened. “Have you never told Akira that you--”  
  
“ _I have_.” Ryo hissed. “Just-- not very often. Only when he says it to me.”  
  
“What does _very often_ mean? Like one time?”  
  
“Three times.” Ryo admitted quickly and quietly. “It's not that I don't-- uh-- you know. _Back_.” He's really terrible at explaining. “It's just a foreign word to me.”  
  
“You're such an emo.” Miki deadpanned. “The word _love_? I say it to my mom and dad. I say it to Taro and he looks at me all grossed out when I try to give him hugs and kisses because he's _not a kid_ anymore, I say it to Miki. I say it to Akira, and _all_ our friends.”  
  
“I'm aware you and Akira are very… affectionate, loving people. Which is unsettling because I'm not used to it.” Ryo explained. “I was never really an affectionate person.”  
  
“You are around Akira.”  
  
“That's different. I don't tell that stuff to Jenny. I never told that stuff to my dad. I show, not tell.”  
  
“It doesn't really hurt to say it.” Miki convinced. “Sometimes a person would like to hear that they are loved and appreciated. All it takes are three words and you can't even say _one_ of them.”  
  
“I will lose about ten years off my lifespan if I tried. It's very painful.”  
  
“Jeez you are really a drama queen. Lighten up, _Gina_.”  
  
Ryo wanted to throw a pillow at that smug face. “I can't help that I have trouble expressing my feelings.”  
  
“It's not that. I just think you're afraid. I see how soft you get around Akira compared to this “I'll rip your balls off” expression you have at all times.”  
  
“I'm not _soft_.” Ryo denied. “I just have no reason to keep my walls up around him.”  
  
“Aw, cute!” Miki beamed, “If you can't tell Akira that you love him them admit that you love him.”  
  
“I can't say it _so easily._ ” Ryo grits. “Maybe it's not meant to be in my vocabulary. It's meant to be discarded and dug deep somewhere five feet below where I will never be forced to say it ever.”  
  
“You love Akira. Love.” Miki encouraged. “Come on. Say it now and it'll be easier to say it later. Tomorrow we're taking Taro to go to the arcade and you're coming with us whether you like it or not. So you better tell Akira that you love him _first._ ”  
  
“That's pointless. Why should I?” Ryo asked stubbornly. “And I never agreed to going.”  
  
“You're _going_. Akira’s done so much for you and you need to show him that you appreciate him. It's my responsibility as your marriage counselor.” Miki scolded.  
  
“ _Pardon?_ ” Ryo blanched.  
  
“I'm not asking you to buy him a thousand hot dogs. Just one thing is all I ask for.” Miki pleaded.  
  
“No.” Ryo said.  
  
Just as Miki was about to protest Taro and Akira come barging into the bedroom without any fucking permission.  
  
“Knew you'd be in here!” Akira shouted. “Why didn't you play with us?”  
  
“I'm sorry. I didn't feel in the mood.” Ryo said honestly.  
  
“Why?” Taro asked sadly. “You always play with us!”  
  
“He doesn't want to. Heck off.” Miki sneered.  
  
Toodles and Tako came rushing into the room to follow where the boys went, scurrying everywhere seemingly chasing each other.  
  
“I wanna join in on the gossip!” Taro jumped.  
  
Miki snatched the nearest bottle of perfume and tossed it at them, “Could you two _stupidheads_ get outta my room! Go play your dumb video games!”  
  
“We got bored!” Taro whined, “Why can't we hang with you guys?”  
  
“Everybody make room!” Akira shouted, running to jump on the bed, “ _Geronimo!_ ”  
  
“Heck yeah! Dogpile!” Taro came sprinting over and Ryo wasn't prepared for not only Akira’s heavy fat ass, but Taro now jumping on him and Miki to squeeze themselves on Miki's small bed only fit for probably two people, _not four._ Toodles and Tako joined in wanting in on the dogpile that Ryo definitely wasn't on board with. He felt like his windpipe was collapsing.  
  
Miki started to scream, “ _IF YOU TWO DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM-- MOM!”_  
  
_Oh dear._ Ryo thinks. The whole family is here. At least he got to get out of that disastrous conversation with Miki, but now Akira and Taro were going to annoy the shit out of them all night.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
No matter how many times Ryo told Miki he didn't agree to go to a fucking arcade, he couldn't turn down Akiko’s saddened expression when Ryo denied that he wanted to - so here he was.  
  
Akira said they were really here to babysit Taro since Miki's parents wanted the three adults to take Taro out to have fun, and there was a giant arcade an hour drive away. Maybe it's due to being the weekend but despite the fact that he's sort of chilly outside so many children, more than adults - were swarming the whole place. It's just as crowded as the damn roller rink but worse. Finding a place to park was torture. He honked for the last person in the space he wanted to hurry the fuck up and fuck off out of the parking lot already, glaring them down through his shades. They weren't too pleased.  
  
He hugged his trench coat tighter walking in with how _freezing_ he felt. His wedge sneakers were comfortable, thankfully.  
  
“Jeez. You're shivering.” Akira said worriedly.  
  
“Are you not cold?” Ryo asked Akira. He's wearing one of his leather jackets again with a gray hoodie underneath. Ryo’s wearing a larger trench coat and he's the one freezing. Akira shook his head, shrugging.  
  
“I'm warm as a damn fireplace.”  
  
Ryo doesn't know how he does it.  
  
Miki is wearing one of her pink and white windbreakers. She didn't complain about the chilly air even if she's wearing the lightest jacket. Maybe Ryo just gets cold easily.  
  
Miki dressed Taro in a fur jacket since she didn't want him to freeze, much against his will. Fall weather is sickening.  
  
“I can unzip it myself, stop fixing my jacket!” Taro complained, Miki flipped off her hoodie- giving him a stern look. Currently trying to help Taro take it off.  
  
“You were supposed to bring your scarf but you didn't.”  
  
“Because I didn't need it. I'm not cold without it.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes! Can I take this jacket off now?”  
  
“We have to sit down somewhere first and put our stuff there.” Akira reminded.  
  
Despite that, Taro’s practically jumping once they arrived, but Miki didn't allow him to run off until they got their tokens first and paid up front.  
  
There was a large line to the laser tag arena, and _fuck_ \- now they've gotten Ryo’s attention. He did have a thing for guns despite not holding one in ages, probably. He couldn't say no to that. But the brash look on Akira’s face told Ryo that he'd be a sucker. He tried not act all nervous and he's sure Akira’s caught on since Ryo wanted to interact with him as less as possible. Walking away to join Miki and Taro where they currently were.  
  
Surprisingly waiting several minutes on the line they got up to the front sooner than expected, among the various other smaller young children.  
  
The employee was a bored looking fellow who tiredly explained the rules, bringing them into a small room where they geared up - telling them that the scoreboard outside the room will display their stats and judging by the colors of their gear will divide them into teams of two against two.  
  
As for the arena, they've done a good job with it. Neon static lights that flicker every second, a mix of green and blue and other light colors. It's vast, with a flight of stairs to lead up to the second floor and walls around to hide behind.  
  
“Looks like you and I are on the same team.” Miki said proudly to Ryo. They're both wearing blue gears while Akira and Taro wore red.  
  
“I'm delighted.” Ryo deadpanned. “I'd rather switch. I don't fight with amateurs.”  
  
“You can't switch. I wanna be on Akira’s team!” Taro complained.  
  
“Sorry babe, little man stays with me.” Akira shrugged.  
  
“Sure you wanna change teams?” Miki arched a brow. As much as Ryo wanted to, he looked at Akira and then looked away, turning to Miki. He remembered their conversation from earlier and now he feels nervous. He hated this feeling. He didn't even say he wanted to do it!  
  
“I suppose… you can…” He stalled for a moment, staring deathly at Miki, “ _Work_.”  
  
“We give each other time to scatter in different directions. Taro’s with me. You two stick together.” Akira approached the two of them. “You're going _down_ , by the way.”  
  
“You've never seen me with a gun before, haven't you?” Ryo challenged. “You're going to bite those words.”  
  
“I'm not gonna lie, that turned me on a little bit but--” Akira said quickly, “We'll see about that!”  
  
“Gross.” Miki groaned. “I heard that.”  
  
“Akira and I make the most awesome team!” Taro boasted. Akira and Taro did their handshake again, concluding it with their explosion effect.  
  
“Laser gun champions!” They both shouted at the same time.  
  
“Only if the two of you idiots can prove it.” Miki scoffed.

Once Akira called for them to scatter, they dispersed to run off and find somewhere to hide. On the speakers, coincidentally,  _Mama Said Knock You Out_ began blaring to start the laser tag war officially. 

If Ryo was being honest he wanted to make Miki think that he was on her side, though he wanted to work alone. This is now war. But she followed him wherever he went.

“Hey! I'm on your team, you know. At least come up with a strategy and tell me where you're going.”  
  
“Following me around only gives them the idea that we are together.”  
  
“That's the point of being a _team._ We fight together.”  
  
“You die alone and I survive. Sounds like an outstanding conclusion.” Ryo smiles sweetly at Miki. “I think they're onto us.”  
  
He doesn't tell Miki to move and gets up to start running off. Ignoring her calls. If she wants to stick with him she needs to act fast damn it. Whoever it was, they were fast. It was likely Akira, knowing that he's a madman when it comes to speed.  
  
Ryo knew he couldn't hide forever though.  
  
“Now!” He shouted, him and Miki leaving their hiding places to aim their guns at the first spot of a dashing _red_ in sight. He kept his eyes peeled, if you were shot once, your gear’s color will begin to flicker and you wouldn't be able to shoot for another three minutes before being revived, and that means losing points for the team.  
  
“Shit!” Miki shouted, “They got me!”  
  
“I think they've run upstairs.” Ryo informed. He clutched his gun, getting into position. “If you're gonna slow me down, pick up the slack and don't get shot again.”  
  
“Like I can _help_ it when you barely warn me about anything. _Partner_.”  
  
“Don't call me partner.”  
  
“As long as we're together you are. Partner.” Miki patted Ryo’s shoulder. “Also, acting like a malfunctioning robot isn't gonna help with telling Akira.”  
  
“What on earth are you talking about?” Ryo stopped scoping the arena as they searched for Akira and Taro, glaring at Miki. They ran up the stairs, Miki chasing after Ryo as they tailed down their opponents, _fuck_ there really is no running away from this girl. He's not trying to get anxious while he's in battle.  
  
“The only way to take them out is if we catch them off guard.” Ryo explained.  
  
“He's already suspicious.”  
  
“If you keep talking nonsense you'll blow our cover.”  
  
Speaking of that, while they were standing and talking the red zipping through the arena returns and Ryo drops down to somersault, Miki diving behind the nearest wall to shoot.  
  
Bravely throwing themselves into battle, having to match Akira and Taro’s speed was definitely a challenge. However, he does catch Akira the next time he took cover to find him looking for Miki, aiming right at him and firing. Ryo's feeling the adrenaline and he's fucking loving every second of this - at least, the part where he gets to wield a laser gun and own Akira and Taro's asses over and over as many times as he could.  
  
“Guess who just scored points for our team.”  
  
“Shit.” Akira hissed. “You're gonna get it.”  
  
“I'd like to see you try.”  
  
“She got me!” Taro exclaimed from a distance. Miki jumped at her success, joining Ryo.  
  
“Yes!” She exclaimed gleefully, raising her hand for a high five. “How's that for another kill, partner?”  
  
Ryo stared at her. Returning the high five.

"Looks like we're the laser tag champions now!" Miki boasted, haughty.  
  
“You've proven yourself useful.” He said boredly, they walked away dramatically preening in their victory. 

It didn't take long for the two teams to start going at it without any mercy. Miki and Ryo using the darkness to their advantage to stay undercover. Akira and Taro were upping their game because as soon as Ryo was sure they were taking the lead they'd cross paths at another intersection to have a shootout, each team taking a hit.  
  
He managed to shoot Taro trapping him in a corner, only to hear Akira dramatically yelling when Taro dropped to his knees. Akira kneeled down to hold Taro.  
  
“I'm not gonna make it.” Taro whispered.  
  
“No, you can't die on me. I need you. You're my partner in crime, buddy.”  
  
“What the Hell is happening?” Miki frowned. Staring at the ridiculous situation unfold.  
  
“The three minute temporary death of a fallen comrade.” Ryo answered dully. “Don't worry. He'll be okay.”  
  
“A tragedy!” Akira weeped. “He was shot in cold blood!”  
  
“Literally how are you dating this?” Miki gestured to Akira, asking blankly.  
  
“I don't know. But this is taking too long.” Ryo shot Akira as a mercy kill.  
  
“More points for us.” Ryo deadpanned.  
  
“We're having a _moment_!” Akira cried, “And you _shoot_ me? Where's your remorse?”  
  
“Nonexistent.” Ryo replied. “We'll be back in hiding.”  
  
“Haha! Payback!” Miki stuck her tongue out.  
  
Three minutes turned into five rounds of nonstop laser tag, and so far, Ryo’s team had three wins - and Akira and Taro’s team had two wins. Their final round making it a tie before the game ended.  
  
Akira didn't hesitate to rub it in their faces once the game was over, he and Taro doing a victory dance before making a fake explosion gesture at Miki and Ryo’s disinterested faces.  
  
“Are you having fun?” Ryo questioned irritably.  
  
“Fuck yeah I am. I barely ever get to prove to your face that I'm better than you. Who's the best player now, huh?” Akira grinned.  
  
“It was a _tie_.” Miki clarified.  
  
“We were also in the lead during the beginning.” Ryo added. “You just got lucky.”

He didn't want to mention how it was unfair that Akira used his wild parkour skills to jump from high places to catch them completely by surprise, but he let it have it their way.  
  
“We could have beat if you if we had more rounds.” Taro explained, “Still the best!”  
  
“The only reason why you shot us is because Miki ruined our ambush.” Ryo stated. “Apparently she does not know how to behave in a battlefield.”  
  
“Why is it my fault?” Miki threw her hands in the air, “It's not like your strategies ever involved me anyway because it always got _me_ hit!”  
  
“You were in my way and you held me back.”  
  
“So much for teamwork.” Miki glared. “Great work, partner.”  
  
“You still did decent.” Ryo admitted.  
  
As much as Miki was a pain in the ass to have on Ryo’s side she did prove herself worthy if she wasn't accidentally blowing their cover and getting them shot. Other than that, Ryo gave in and discussed a few strategies to get them to victory.  
  
He's going to have to admit though, Akira and Taro were also worthy opponents, despite the fact that they took this more seriously than he did - and Miki called them dorks for it. They were terrifyingly fast, knew how to spook them at every moment and were _not_ to be underestimated, by the time they were finished with their constant crossfire and take outs they were out of breath and panting.  
  
Taking off their gear they exited the arena. Deciding there was still time to spend. They have pizza and soda for lunch and Ryo witnesses them fight over dividing the slices among them since Miki said they were going to _dog it_ like animals.  
  
“Jeez. You see why I hate going out with these idiots.” Miki huffed. “I have to monitor how much they devour before I starve to death.”  
  
“You were so cool on that arena!” Taro said to Ryo, though the praise makes him chuckle.  
  
“You were definitely a great warrior.” Ryo’s exaggerating, maybe a little. But it's also true. “You and Akira.”  
  
“You admit we are laser tag champions.” Akira said triumphantly.  
  
“No, I didn't say that. But the two of you are better than I thought.”  
  
“You're more of a natural up there, though.” Miki agreed. “How did you learn how to shoot a gun and move like that? It's almost as if you treated it like it was real.”  
  
“Experience.” Ryo sipped from his soda, saying simply. “I went to shooting ranges.”  
  
Miki laughed nervously. “Oh, no wonder.”

"I can teach you how to hide a dead body." Ryo smirked.

"I'm gonna have to choose a hard pass on that one." Miki grimaced, unnerved.  
  
“ _Awesome_!” Taro’s eyes sparkled. “Akira pissed his pants the one time he tried to shoot a gun.”  
  
“Alright.” Akira gives Taro a very painful noogie, “Be careful about the things you say to Ryo or you're gonna get it, twerp.”  
  
“You should teach him how to be less of a wimp and shoot a real gun!”  
  
“ _Taro!_ Keep your damn mouth shut!” Akira barked, sparing Taro by shoving him off.  
  
“If Akira chickens out just teach me!”  
  
“If you even think about touching a gun.” Akira threatened.  
  
“I'll make sure he doesn't.” Miki seethed. “No one is teaching anyone how to shoot guns.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Don't worry. Until he's old enough, maybe.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“That's going to be a couple years from now, you dork.” Miki said arrogantly.  
  
“What do we do now?” Akira asked. “One thing I know for sure is that I can eat pizzas all day.”  
  
“Actually--” Miki turned to Ryo, raising her eyebrows, “Ryo has something really important he wants to talk to you about.”  
  
“Miki. Don't.” Ryo hissed. “What the Hell are you doing?”  
  
“Setting the right mood since you're such a _wuss_.” Miki winked.  
  
Akira blinked, lifting his greasy unhealthy pizza he's eaten so much of. “Really? What is it?”  
  
“There's a bunch of arcade games.” Ryo suggested to change the subject. “How about we keep ourselves busy?”  
  
“Oh! _Heck yeah_! Let's play the arcade games. Please Miki pretty please? Can we?” Taro perked up.  
  
“But--” Akira looked at Ryo, who blushed deeply and cleared his throat.  
  
“I'm going to go try some games out. Want to come with me Taro?” Ryo offered. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he got Taro to agree, ignoring Akira’s confused expression and Miki's frustrated glance. Taro took bait immediately.  
  
With the tokens they had after eating they were now using it on the arcade games. Ryo had a bunch of tokens to spare so he _supposed_ that he would do something with them. Taro dragged him to play so many arcade games. Turns out that Ryo did incredibly well with the shooting games as he found those worthwhile, as for the others - they irritated him way too much since he kept losing. At least Taro cheered him on and was optimistic.

They made up their own handshake, which totally wasn't Ryo's kinda thing... but he got the hang of it. It's a symbol of their newfound friendship, using it whenever either of them won a game to show their support for each other.  
  
Ryo watched Taro play some games himself and do a couple more rounds whenever he lost. But turns out he was using more and more of his tokens which was concerning. He was having… a good time, though. He didn't want to act like a chaperone and try to scold him for anything wrong that he did. As long as the kid was having fun, he could misbehave a little. Besides, Taro really enjoyed having Ryo around.  
  
Maybe the constant questions were a little annoying but Ryo wasn't going to blame him.  
  
“Why do you like my brother?” Taro asked. Ryo lost a game of _Pacman,_ resisting the urge to slam a fist against the machine again. This stupid fucking game.  
  
He stopped upon remembering Taro’s question.  
  
“He's very sweet.” Ryo said. “He makes me laugh. He's caring, considerate, about his friends and family. He cares about others a lot.”  
  
“Do you ever get embarrassed?” Taro asked next. “Like doing couple stuff. Does it ever make you feel nervous? Thinking about how you like him?”  
  
“He's… he's my lover. I do get nervous still, all the time. But when you like someone, it's normal to do such things. There's nothing wrong with it either.” Ryo explained, he blushed a little. “Have you thought about it?”  
  
“I'm just curious about how older people date. They never take me seriously because they say that one day I like someone and the next day I like someone else.”  
  
“Usually when you want to date someone, it should be expected to last for some time.”  
  
“How are you able to do that without getting bored?”  
  
Ryo really doesn't know how to answer that. It honestly shocked him. Taro and Akira share the same traits of not thinking before they speak.  
  
“Commitment.” He settled with.  
  
“What's that?”  
  
“Trust. Also the assurance that the person you like is the one for you. That they feel the same as you do about them and make things work, so you can be with each other for a long time.”  
  
“Is that how you and Akira are together?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Taro nodded. Ryo is a little bit scared that all that talk went right over his head. He doesn't understand little kids sometimes.  
  
“Akira’s been dumped a lot. He went through a lot of bad stuff. Good thing you didn't dump my brother.” He said.  
  
Ryo averted his gaze in thought, _am I supposed to take that as a compliment?_  
  
“He really likes you, I can tell. He talks to me about you a whole lot.” Taro continued. “I like you too. You're nice and awesome. You make Akira super happy.”  
  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” Ryo smiled a little. “I'm glad that I can. It's all I want.”  
  
“He also talks about your boobs. Not sure why.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryo changed the topic. “Would you like to have a try at this?”  
  
“Totally!” Taro beamed, taking over Ryo’s spot. He patted his pockets, freezing.  
  
“Something wrong?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Damn it!” Taro muttered under his breath shoving a hand into his pockets to find none left. He looked at Ryo and blushed. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… curse. It just comes out sometimes.”  
  
Ryo’s not fucking good with _little_ kids. He knows Miki wouldn't allow Taro to curse around them but Akira’s sailor mouth is probably the bad influence on the kid that's causing him to swear to begin with. Ryo could care less though.  
  
“I don't care. It's cool.” Ryo forced out, trying to be casual. Taro isn't as old as his students, in fact, younger- though he wasn't as annoying as kids his age and Ryo respected that maturity. “You're with me, kid. Not that you can swear every second, I can't condone that. But I won't hold you to it if it happens again.” He dug into his pockets to take out a couple tokens, damn it this kid is actually growing on him.  
  
Ryo just wanted Taro to enjoy himself. It's the reason they brought Taro here to begin with.  
  
“Have some of mine.” He put some into Taro’s hands. “They're all yours. Use them wisely.”  
  
“Holy shit. You're the best!” Taro wrapped his arms around Ryo to hug him. Ryo wasn't expecting that, but he hesitantly returned it.  
  
“Please don't push it with the swearing or you'll lose your privileges.” He mentioned when they pulled apart.  
  
“Sorry.” Taro apologized.  
  
Since they were playing _one game_ at a time, in order to save some tokens - Taro pointed at the _DDR_ machine that Akira and Miki happened to be playing in a duo dance battle.  
  
Crossing paths at the worst time, the reason why Ryo hung out with Taro was to avoid Akira and Miki's dumb plan. They were just now finishing, and Akira had won.  
  
“God damn it.” Miki muttered under her breath. “You won this time.”  
  
“Victory tastes fucking _great_.” Akira marveled. “I'm having the best of luck today.”  
  
“How was spending time with my little brother?” Miki asked with a smirk. Ryo wasn't having it.  
  
“Wonderful."  
  
“Let's play this one!” Taro grabbed Ryo’s hand to lead him to the floor separated for the two players to have space to dance on.  
  
“I think I must have ran out of tokens--”  
  
“No you didn't. You still had some when you gave most of yours to me.”  
  
_Well shit._ Ryo thinks. Playing another game is harmless. What he doesn't expect is to get into it several minutes later to the point where he gets a little competitive, but he does end up beating Taro by a long shot. Miki and Akira cheering them on.  
  
“I don't think this is my thing. I suck at this.” Taro said mournfully once they've finished.  
  
“You were great. Don't beat yourself up about it.” Ryo complimented, he's glad that it brought one of the brightest, adorable smiles on Taro's face. They high five for the Hell of it. Why not.  
  
“Ryo! You and me. We're doing this.” Akira declared. Miki smiled evilly at Ryo.  
  
“Me and Taro are gonna play some other stuff.” Miki patted Taro on the back. “You get to choose.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Sure thing!”  
  
“Thanks sis!” Taro waved at Ryo and Akira. “See you guys around!”  
  
“I should come with you both maybe, I've played this enough--” Ryo lied, but Akira stopped him.  
  
“Ah ah ah, but no. You're not runnin’ away from this time. You're mine, babe.” Akira smirked. “You scared I'll beat you?”  
  
“In your dreams. I would crush you.” Ryo took those words as a challenge. He couldn't back down from that.  
  
“So you wanna play with me now?”  
  
“Just one game.” Ryo put up a finger. “I'll beat you.”  
  
“Not if I beat you first.”  
  
They put in their tokens respectively. The music selection Akira’s choice, eyeing each other down for a quick moment. Unfortunately, one game turns to two.  
  
Two turns to three. Their feet working rapidly against the arrows on the platform, some people were overlooking them - amazed, believing that the two were professionals. But this is Ryo's first time playing this game and it's almost like his moves were automatic, making him a natural. But Akira danced more loosened and smoother, going as far as to jump and twirl around, sending winks in Ryo's direction. Oh, it's fucking _on_. Ryo could do that too, and he pulls it off. A few more games now and he's using up his tokens - totally fucking worth it. But it doesn't end in a tie. Ryo lost his footing and broke his concentration and Akira ended up getting the upper hand.  
  
Maybe it's just him - but it seems that Akira has the best of luck while Ryo isn't doing so well.  
  
“I win!” Akira panted, catching his breath. “Sure you don't want a rematch, or are you too tired? You're sweating more than I am.”  
  
“Fine.” Ryo breathed. Stepping off the platform, “You win. I don't give a--”  
  
“I don't give a shit the name of your sex tape.” Akira beat Ryo to it. “Gotcha!”  
  
“You can have your moment of glory on that. I'm done.” What else should have Ryo expected. He turned to start walking away.  
  
“Where you going?”  
  
“To sit down, preferably.” He's danced so much that his legs are feeling sore and worn out.  
  
A hand grabbed his arm to turn him around forcefully. Being face to face with Akira made his nervousness skyrocket.  
  
“I told you you're not getting rid of me this time.”  
  
“All I said was that I was going to sit down and take a break.”  
  
“Not when you've been acting weird since we got here. Like you're trying your best to avoid me.” Akira said, troubled. “Sometimes I'm stupid, but I’m not always stupid.”  
  
“I wouldn't be proud to admit that.”  
  
“You get the point. So you gonna tell me what's up?”  
  
Usually people would bring up the topic and slowly make their way there, but Ryo was close to blurting everything out and getting things over with as quickly as possible. That is what he was going to end up doing at this very moment.  
  
“Listen, Akira, I feel like a major _cunt_ for not telling you this and not making myself clear. But what you've done for me to past few months and bringing me here have really meant a lot to me. I never told you how grateful I am and I think a simple giving of my gratitude doesn't cut it. I could never say more because I'm terrible at this and the _last_ thing I would want to do is say something that could put another tear in our relationship. It's best if I stop being a coward now.” Ryo rambled on, and he doesn't think to stop to take a breather. His heart is pounding and his ears are ringing, a cherry red flushing his cheeks. Here goes nothing.  
  
“I love you.” He told Akira quietly, coming out more emotional than he anticipated. “There, I said it. I meant it.”  
  
Akira’s jaw dropped. Processing this all, a hint of red tinting his cheeks. Ryo wanted to abort then and there. Thinking that maybe this was a bad time.  
  
“I love you too...” Akira responded, awed - with a short laugh. “Ryo, where-- where did this come from?”  
  
“Miki's been getting into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It just caused me to become even more nervous when I'm around you that I couldn't do it.” Ryo answered, wanting to crawl into a hole.  
  
“Is that the important thing you've been wantin’ to tell me?” Akira asked softly. “Miki's kinda been dropping hints at it and askin’ me about you but it makes sense now.”  
  
“Of course she had.” Ryo used his fingers to tuck strands of hair behind his ear. “I felt bad. I know I don't say it much-- and I'm sorry-- I'm not exactly the best at being affectionate--”  
  
Akira walked up to Ryo, hands sliding around Ryo’s hips - kissing him then and there. All of Ryo’s words melted into a sigh along with the rest of his body, his hands sliding up Akira’s chest.  
  
The effect that a single kiss could have scares him. It's like Akira’s lips can make him forget everything that he could barely think straight.  
  
“Hey guys! Miki and I won some tickets--” Taro’s voice cut in and Ryo remembers that they were still in the middle of a dark, dimly lit arcade. His words are interrupted by a vigorous _shh!_ Coming from Miki.  
  
“They're in the middle of something _doofus_.”  
  
“Are they kissing?”  
  
Parting, their foreheads were only touching - but Ryo could sense the irritation welling up in Akira.  
  
“Aren't you guys aware that we can _hear_ you?” He asked indignantly.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. We didn't want to ruin your smooching.” Miki teased without any shame. “Spreading the cooties around.”  
  
“The _grossest_.” Taro agreed.  
  
“I'm guessing things worked out?” Miki winked at Ryo. That damn witch.  
  
“Can we play some more games?” Taro asked, already uncaring about the situation. “We're not leaving yet, right?”  
  
“Of course not. Not until we played _everything_ in here.” Akira promised. _Oh dear Satan._ Ryo regretted coming here.  
  
“I wanna play air hockey first!” Taro suggested. He's already running over before any of them could approve.

“I'm playing against you first, twerp!” Miki said. “I _love_ this game.”  
  
“Hey, sweetums.” Akira smiled at Ryo, startling him. “You comin’? You and me can go after they do.”  
  
“I don't think I have enough tokens.” Ryo sighed. “I gave most of them to Taro because he ran out.”  
  
“That damn idiot. Wasting all his fucking tokens like he wastes his allowance.” Akira clicked his tongue. “I didn't know you did that. That was nice of you, Ryo.” His expression softened.  
  
“It's only fair. It's his night, he deserves it.” Ryo reasoned, timid.  
  
“You can share with me.” Akira grabbed Ryo’s hand. “Come on!” He exclaimed before Ryo could give his thanks. It's unfair how kind Akira was. That's what makes _not_ falling in love with him impossible.  
  
They might be here _much_ more later, however, it's definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving into Christmas which is gonna be...probably just as wild, lol. Thank you guys for being so amazing. Love ya. ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	20. The Tale of a Little Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo says he doesn't believe in Christmas.
> 
> So Akira tries his best to bring Ryo to Miki's grand party thrown for the holiday, with a plan up his sleeve to make sure Ryo earns a little Christmas spirit by the end of the night.
> 
> In the end, it's up to debate on whether Ryo will decide that he believes that miracles exist, and a whole night of fun and chaos unfolds all at once to accompany the special hectic winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one christmas episode that these characters deserve, call it a filler, the cheesiest fucking thing ever yet, and I am not sorry that it is long as fuck. Or if it's the middle of summer. It unfolded into madness beyond my own control.
> 
> I also wanna feature art that I've received of chapter 19 (which i love with all my heart, thank you so much) [ **[X](https://outoftuneangel.tumblr.com/post/175012544287/danganphobias-my-sketchbook-got-blessed-with-the)** ]

The air is getting chillier. People are walking around in their large jackets, hoods over their heads to secure them from the harsh, nipping winds. Noses red from catching colds and rubbing freezing hands together.  
  
Rushing to and from class, each by each pass by Akira. He doesn't mind the cold, matter of fact - he's always warm. He couldn't be anymore happier to breeze through the last day of class following up to Christmas break.  
  
Miki hated the cold, and complained about how she was missing the warm summer season. This was so much better than embarrassingly sweating through short sleeved shirts even with minimal movement.  
  
“I don't understand how you can be so _happy_.” Miki scorned, “Not only my tits are freezing but my _nipples_ are freezing. My _nipples._ ”  
  
“You're wearing like a hundred layers of clothing.” Akira deadpanned, and yet everyone is rushing around campus as if they're taking shelter from a blizzard. “How are you still shivering?”  
  
“Explain why there's icicles forming around my cooch.”  
  
Akira didn't mean to laugh hard at that, but he wheezed and started to clap like a seal. “I'm fucking crying--” He cackled madly.  
  
“I'm being serious here, Akira!”  
  
“It's not even that cold, sis.”  
  
“It isn't even _cold_ \-- what are you?” Miki splattered, “That one dude from the Fantastic Four? Lavagirl?”  
  
“Which dude are you even talking about?”  
  
“The one that's literally made of fire.”  
  
“ _The Human Torch_?”  
  
“Whatever the fuck he is. That guy.”  
  
“I don't know what to tell you. I just don't get cold.” Akira said plainly. He wears hoodies and jackets, his fingerless gloves when he drives to campus for class.  
  
Ever since he bought the gloves online he's never stopped wearing them. He loved these gloves, and found them fucking _great_ to grip the handles to his motorcycle smoothly. They're comfy and he intentionally wore them indoors because he never wanted to take them off. Ryo thought the motorcycle aesthetic was ridiculous, and Akira said he's just jealous. He has a helmet now as well. All he needs are a pair of goggles and he'll be set for the complete badass outfit.  
  
Too bad he doesn't have time to get them.  
  
Aside from that, he's still never as cold as everyone else exaggerates. Wamu tried to cuddle him the other day telling people that Akira was literally a human heater while Akira asked what the actual fuck is good with him, but he allows it anyway.  
  
“It's nineteen _degrees_.” Miki said slowly. “I've seen kids walk out here with only their shirts on without any sleeves. Skirts and dresses with no jacket and I'm just like, the _fuck_? Do they want hypothermia?!”  
  
“Oh no baby, what is you doing?”  
  
The two of them bursted out into boisterous laughter until tears were in Miki's eyes and Akira’s stomach hurt so much. He could understand why people would want to dress warm but that's a whole different story.  
  
They walked to the nearest Starbucks off campus, Miki is the first to rush inside as the two of them didn't have any other classes until the afternoon, getting steaming hot chocolate for the sake of consuming something warm for the cool weather.  
  
Miki was friends with the barista, her name was Lala and she said that Lala and her were both in the school’s nursing program and volunteer at the clinic, Lala was just working at the cafè part-time for the semester.  
  
She's also in a sorority, which… explains _a lot_ about this chick’s appearance first glance.  
  
Akira never met the girl in person so Miki introduced them both.  
  
“Lala this is my idiot friend Akira I've told you about a few times, the one you wanted know if he was cute or not.” Miki gestured over to Akira, then to Lala, “Akira this is Lala, you know who she is.”  
  
“Oh my God, he _is_ cute!” Lala gushed, “Hi, I'm Lala-- wait-- I'm sorry, Miki just introduced us.” She giggled, “Silly me.”  
  
“Uh.” Akira exchanged glances with Miki. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Lala smiled sweetly. “Are you single?” She asked out of the blue.  
  
Miki laughed, “Whoa-- _okay_ \--”  
  
“What?” Akira questioned.  
  
“I'm sorry, I meant to ask, can I take your orders? It's on the house since Miki is such a dear friend of mine, any friend of Miki is one too!” She enthused.  
  
“Thanks.” Akira managed to say, rendered speechless at what just happened. “Hot chocolate for the both of us please.”  
  
“Coming right up. Lemme just…” Lala did a few calculations on the register, “And done. Give it a few minutes.” She winked at Akira.  
  
Akira feels uncomfortable, immediately.  
  
Lala looked at Miki, “Isn't he such a gentleman?” She whispered before turning around.  
  
The awkward few minutes consisted of them waiting around behind the counter, Miki deciding to apologize.  
  
“I am so sorry about her. She's… kinda boy crazy?”  
  
“You sure she's not just plain-- you know?” Akira waved an index finger in tiny circles beside his head.  
  
“Stop it.” Miki smacked him in the chest, causing Akira to snort. “Don't say that.”  
  
“So you think it's true.”  
  
“She may not be the… uh, most-- brightest, but hey, she's still pretty good in her academics.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Lala comes skipping up to the counter sometime later. “Here you go, cuties!” Her eyes flicker to Akira and he becomes quickly alert. “Are you sure you're single?”  
  
“Bye Lala, see you in class!” Miki waved, intervening. She gave Akira his hot chocolate, dragging him away before he could be interrogated anymore to find a table.  
  
“She's… interesting.” Akira mentions.  
  
“First time we met she told me she wasn't interested in girls.”  
  
“That's a little conceited.” Akira cackled, “Were you trying to hit on her?”  
  
“Don't be a fucking idiot.” Miki hissed. “She's not my type. She's gorgeous, yeah, but…”  
  
“But…?”  
  
“She's too… girly… I guess.”  
  
“I didn't know badass chicks who I can lift at the gym with and run track were your type. I definitely didn't. This is news to me.” Akira teased, with heavy sarcasm.  
  
“Oh, fuck you.” Miki rolled her eyes. “I don't even think Lala is into girls. We couldn't have dated anyway.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira leaned back on the chair.  
  
“You think she's cute?” Miki asked curiously.  
  
“She is, but ain't nobody cuter than Ryo.” Akira replied calmly.  
  
Miki chuckled. “You're such a cheesy dork.”  
  
Even the tiniest little cracks of frost are forming on every corner of the windows, leaving the glass fogged up unless Akira wiped a hand across to see the outside better.  
  
“Weather like this doesn't fuck around.”  
  
“Is that why you won't take off those stupid gloves?”  
  
“It's for the look. Don't judge me.”  
  
Everytime the door opened, the bell jingles, more students walking in - some doing homework, studying, on their laptops, or finding somewhere to sit and take shelter from the weather. It's warm inside, incredibly, but Miki snarled at whoever was the source of the gush of cold air wafting in whenever someone walked in.  
  
It's pretty busy up front, lines beginning to form behind the counter.  
  
“Oh my _God._ Feel my hands.” Miki held them out on the table, Akira touched them and he was surprised at how cold they were.  
  
“You see this fucking shit?”  
  
“Damn.” Akira snorted. “You feel my hands?”  
  
“How are they so warm?”  
  
“ _Everyone says that_!”  
  
“I don't know what it is but you gotta share some of that heat with me. Somehow.” Miki begged.  
  
Akira chuckled fondly, “You should take a sip of some of that hot chocolate.” He does so himself, “It's piping hot and good as _fuck._ ”  
  
It's like his taste buds exploded. Delightfully. He and Miki take a sip at the same time and moan in relief at the satisfying taste.  
  
“So I figured out what I wanted to get for Ryo and got it already.” Akira said after some time, “I might have went without you, but still, we all agreed shopping for presents meant not telling each other anything.”  
  
“Oh, so you got me a present, huh?” Miki grinned.  
  
Akira’s been also asking Miki to help him out with shopping as he one-sidedly agreed with Ryo that nobody would tell each other _when_ or _what_ they'll be getting each other for Christmas as a present.  
  
“Of course I did!” Akira sneered. “I got everyone something. Mostly, everyone. I'm not made out of money, so goodbye to the last paycheck I spent the entirety of on gifts.”  
  
He thought sales would save him a little money but he guessed he was wrong considering the amount of people, pertaining to his friends - he was buying gifts for. But there was an agreement that this year each of every one of them should _get_ a gift and exchange a gift.  
  
And Akira knows that Miki has been secretly wanting a new track jacket for ages. He's got that taken care of.  
  
He's been thinking of lending his old pair of running shoes to Miko since he's grown out of it, Ryo’s gotten him a couple new sneakers over the months - and she tended to say the ones she used to jog with were getting worn out. Her grandparents don't support buying her anything new, hence how heated she was when Miki asked if her grandparents were coming to the Christmas party. The answer is definitely a no on that one. She doesn't want them to come.  
  
At least Miki respected that, she wasn't expecting everyone's parents to show up. Either they couldn't make it or downright refused.  
  
“Don't worry, I know I can't ask what mine is. But what did you get Ryo?” Miki nudged his arm.  
  
“How the fuck can I trust _you_ when you bother Ryo for every little detail of gossip?”  
  
“I'm not gonna tell him! Like I doubt he'd _care._ ”  
  
Akira looked at Miki warily, finishing all of his hot chocolate, grabbing his bag to sling it over his shoulder. “A camera.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“A Polaroid.”  
  
“Damn, get it girl.” Miki winked. “You think that's what he wants?”  
  
“He likes taking pictures.”  
  
“Are you sure it's not an engagement ring?”  
  
That's his cue to leave. “Yep. I think this conversation is over. _Bye_ , _girl.”_ Akira responded, the last part using emphasis on the _girl_ mocking Miki's valley girl accent, only more exaggerated.  
  
“I was just kidding!” Miki laughed, “Sit back down, casanova.” She held Akira’s arm to drag him back to the chair at their table.  
  
“So you inviting Miss Barbie over to the party?” Akira asked, and Miki looks at him as if she thinks Akira is joking. Knowing he was referring to Lala.  
  
“Her crazy fucking ass isn't coming to my party.” Miki refused. “I made sure not to invite her. Keep your mouth shut. She loves to stick her head into people's business the minute someone mentions a party and I don't think I can handle the extra plus one, Koda said he's bringing Junichi and he's the only person who isn't a friend of any of us or the family who can show up.”  
  
“Yeesh. I was just wondering. Aren't you guys friends?” Akira grimaced. “She's still a nice girl.”  
  
“She's my friend but I've invited that girl to enough parties with me to say no.” Miki sipped her chocolate. “Party exclusive to family and friends only. Maybe family of those friends. That's it.”  
  
Makes sense why Miki doesn't bring invitations to campus like how everyone usually did when they hosted parties at their dorms or their apartments off campus, Wamu loved going to those - but Miki and Akira strayed far away from them. They get overcrowded and next thing the cops show up because someone got tased or some shit by a huge fight breaking out. That's enough of a warning to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.  
  
“Listen, I'm gonna go back to my parents during break so just make sure everyone is still coming to my party or I'll go Miki the Hands on them. I mean it.” Miki warned sternly. “This party means a lot to my family and I. I want everyone to come if they can make it, I know there's gonna be a chance of a storm on Christmas but it's important to show up.”  
  
“I'll make sure of it.” Akira promised. “You know you and I are the only ones organizing most of this mess.”  
  
“That's why I can count on you. Thanks.” Miki smiled warmly. They did their signature handshake, made up when they were kids, and it feels so much more natural between them.  
  
He's excited for this.  
  
Akira loved the winter.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Turns out Ryo wasn't any better with handling the cold weather.  
  
He's been cocooned under blankets and wore nothing but sweaters on a daily basis. In the few couple of days he caught a cold and it was disastrous. Leaving him to be cooped up in the home for the past few days.  
  
Ryo often insisted that he could take care of himself, and meanwhile Akira tried to buy things for the upcoming Christmas holiday to decorate the apartment. They even got a Christmas tree to put lights around, no presents were underneath though. It's just for decor. Their apartment wasn't an actual single family home but still, he didn't want everything to be bland. He's the only one sharing the enthusiasm, and he thought it was because Ryo was sick he was put in a bad mood. But it seemed like ever since the new month came creeping in Ryo’s become more and more indifferent.  
  
Akira didn't want to question it. He knew Ryo, but still, he tried giving a little push. Putting on music using the player placed right under the television every morning, adding more decorations to the home and coaxing Ryo to wake up to take his cold medicine - as usual, Ryo’s a cranky old man who refused.  
  
Miki had to go over to her parents a few days earlier to stay with them as they wanted her to probably set up for the party and be with family. Akira stayed behind since he wanted to show up with Ryo, also, he's waiting on the confirmation that Jenny and Silene were coming. He's been itching to see them as it's been _months_.  
  
Akira ran a few gift related errands before coming home, overjoyed to see Ryo. He shut the door quietly, taking off his hoodie and jacket to hang up on the door. Toeing out of his snowy sneakers he had to stomp on the carpet to get snow off the soles (Ryo _hated_ it when Akira casually  walked in with caked, wet shoes into the house without realizing he's dirtying up the floor) before creeping his way behind the couch. He used his hands donned in the gloves still to hover over Ryo’s eyes, fingers dipping beneath his glasses.  
  
“Hey, guess who.” He whispered.  
  
“A serial killer who is about to murder me in cold blood.” Ryo stopped typing now that his vision was blocked.  
  
“Wrong answer.” Akira deadpanned. “Not even the one I was expecting.”  
  
“Are you a burglar?”  
  
“No! _What_ is going through your head?”  
  
“I know it's you, Akira. But no response is a suitable answer therefore you've missed the opportunity to assassinate me.”  
  
“I think if I _was_ a serial killer I wouldn't have _asked_ you to guess the first time.” Akira chuckled, Ryo’s too literal and took things seriously, but it was cute. He leaned in to peck Ryo on the lips. “I'm home.”  
  
“Hi.” Ryo said quietly. His nose is red from his allergies, must have been from the constant sneezing fits. The heater is turned on, and he's wrapped up in a blanket wearing fuzzy socks. “This cold has been so _unbearable,_ it only makes the winter even _worse_.”  
  
“Have you been taking your medicine or you've run out?” Akira’s been opting to go to the pharmacy to get some medicine, since Ryo was too sick to drive there by himself. Ryo’s been using the hell out of it, going as far as the down the cough medicine down his throat without using a cup just so he could continue to keep working. He said, quote on quote, _I'm not going to let a mere pesty cold kick my fucking ass._  
  
“It's been better. I have no use for it.” Ryo stated. “I just hope it's gone soon. These sneezing and coughing fits have been detrimental to my health and has given me more migraines than I can count.”  
  
His voice doesn't sound as nasally, thankfully.  
  
“You should keep on taking ‘em just to be sure.” Akira suggested.  
  
“I don't want to any longer.” Ryo groaned. “They taste disgusting.”  
  
“It's medicine. Besides, you have to.”  
  
“How come _I'm_ the one who had to be unlucky enough to catch this distasteful sickness?”  
  
Akira isn't really sure why. “Maybe my immune system is as strong as iron man?”  
  
“Just like that _Hulkish_ body of yours.” Ryo joked. “Fuck my life.”  
  
“Hey, it's not so bad. We all get sick and shit. Last year the fever that hit me left my ass in bed wanting to die, and I couldn't take a nap either. Miki would slap me if I tried to sleep.” Akira snorted, “Worst seventy two hours of my life.”  
  
“How did you get through it?”  
  
“Stay strong. Hang in there.”  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. “I got your present. Made sure to remind myself.”  
  
Akira’s eyes bulged. “ _Shh_!”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”    
  
“You aren't supposed to tell me that you got me a present!”  
  
“And _why_ shouldn't I?” Ryo asked slowly.  
  
“It's a _surprise_!” Akira facepalmed. “I didn't tell _you_ for a reason.”  
  
“I don't expect you to since I'm not going to hound you for it.”  
  
“Still. Don't tell me what it is.” Akira said quickly. “Just wait until the party.”  
  
“As you wish.” Ryo obliged. “By the way,” He sighed, leaning back as he nurses a cup of hot cocoa, “Jenny called back. They said they'll be coming in two days to take us to the Makimuras.”  
  
Akira’s eyes lit up. “You mean they're coming?”  
  
“I believe that's what has been confirmed as of today.”  
  
_“FUCK YES_! I haven't seen them in ages. Do they miss me?” Akira jumped on the couch and he doesn't care if he's leaving some snow on the couch as well.  
  
“Without a doubt.” Ryo snorted. “How could they not? I told them you were the definition of an overly hyperactive manchild and they agreed with me.”  
  
Akira blushed. “That's a bit of an exaggeration…”  
  
“Is it?” Ryo asked, unfazed but teasing.  
  
“I'm just gonna pretend you weren't telling them bullshit about me.” Akira frowned. Ryo laughed and Akira grumbled.  
  
“ _Other than that_ , I'm still really happy to see them. Aren't you?”  
  
“Of course.” Ryo nodded. “I was hoping she would come.” He admitted. He doesn't sound as… cheerful as Akira would have liked.  
  
“Babe. _Jenny_ is coming. Your moms are coming. Wait, what if Jenny and Silene are both our moms? Is it okay if I call them moms?”  
  
“Absolutely not. I never said they were my moms.”  
  
“Be excited with me!” Akira exclaimed, ignoring Ryo’s refusal.  
  
Ryo looked at Akira blankly. “What do you insist I do? Throw my hands in the air and shout on the top of my lungs? My throat is still very sore.”  
  
“Maybe crack a _smile_ or something. It's like I'm the only one who seems happy.” Akira reached to shut Ryo’s laptop. “Ryo. Christmas is in _two days._ It's been snowing outside on and off for past few days and it's pretty fucking amazing. Jenny and Silene are coming. We're gonna go to the Makimuras to have a party and everyone is gonna be there!” He rambled on, “Me, you, Miki and Miko, hopefully Wamu and the guys don't bail this time or I swear I'll kick their asses, Koda and Junichi, my parents and Miki's parents will be there. It'll be so awesome.”  
  
Ryo set down his mug and took off his glasses, setting them in his lap. He smiled a little at Akira, but it's not truly out of happiness. It's melancholic. “It sounds… wonderful Akira. I like that you're happy.”  
  
“Why aren't _you?_ ” Akira asked, perplexed. “We're all gonna be together.”  
  
“I am happy, honey. It's just that--” Ryo trailed off, “I just don't share the enthusiasm that everyone else does, or you do, for Christmas. I can't bring myself to enjoy it. I feel ashamed for admitting it.”  
  
Akira nodded, a little dumbfounded trying to process this. Feeling his cheer deflate, “That's-- that's okay. Maybe some of us aren't looking forward to it as much as others. That ain't so bad!”  
  
“I don't like Christmas.” Ryo confessed. Silence fell in between them. Ryo looking Akira in the eye, nervously.  
  
Akira understood now. “What?” He whispered in a tiny, shocked voice. Quiet.  
  
“I don't mean to sound like your typical Debbie downer, hate is a strong word, so I wouldn't say that I do. But I don't enjoy it at all. Not any aspect of it. It's been hard to.” Ryo said.     
  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“You never asked.”  
  
“I've known you for almost a year,” Akira laughed, processing this all. “Are you telling me that I haven't asked you about how you _felt_ about _Christmas_ all this time?”  
  
“Never came up?” Ryo joked with a weak smile. Shrugging lightly.  
  
“But everyone likes Christmas.” Akira placed his hands on Ryo’s shoulders, shaking them. “Come on. It's the best day of the year, Ryo! You have every reason to look forward to this year's Christmas!”  
  
“I just _can't._ ” Ryo answered doubtedly. “This is the first year I'll be spending one with people in my life that I _care_ about. After more than what, eleven years now having every single Christmas mostly spent alone? Where Jenny and I would exchange gifts and that would be the end of it while on television, and _everywhere else_ families would happily be spending their Christmas with each other. It's ludicrous.” He laughed in disbelief.  
  
Akira feels like an idiot. “Ryo-- I… I didn't know.”    
  
“I think about the last Christmas I spent with my father before he passed… and after that I couldn't enjoy it anymore. I guess it's been hopeless.” Ryo told Akira. “I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But it wouldn't have made any sense to do so. I don't want to let how _I_ feel ruin your Christmas.”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Akira raised his brows, “My Christmas is also your Christmas. It's also everyone else's. We all share one together. All of us. My mission tomorrow is to make you not be such a grinch about it.”  
  
“A grinch--?” Ryo gaped, “I am _not_ \--”  
  
“That explains why you hated the decorations that I did for the house. You never want to watch Christmas movies with me. You don't believe in it, do you?” Akira asked. Ryo went silent, and Akira knew he was right.  
  
“And if I don't? I'm sure that others probably feel the same way as I do.”  
  
“You can't feel the excitement because you don't _believe_ in Christmas.”  
  
“I told you that it was complete nonsense.” Ryo huffed. “I don't see why I'm not allowed to believe it's like any other day of the week. We dedicate a day to opening presents as if that is worth celebrating for. I'm not religious, so that gives me a reason to dislike it even more, as if I'm expected to believe a bearded old man dressed in red flies across the skies with the help of flying _reindeer_ dropping down your own chimney to give you presents just because you have been generous.”  
  
“No one talks bad about Santa.” Akira said, warning.  
  
“The giver of gifts who is also completely fictional based off someone who _had_ existed and died?” Ryo arched a brow.  
  
Akira gasped, terrified. “I respect that you don't like Christmas for personal reasons but this is a different story. You _should_ believe it to some extent.”  
  
“It isn't special. So if I don't like Christmas, does that make me naughty now?”  
  
“This is coming from the person who called Santa Clause a demon while wasted.”  
  
Ryo _laughed._ “Come back to me if that's an actual possibility.”  
  
“That's not a _nice_ thing to say!” Akira exclaimed.  
  
“It's the _truth_. It's _not_ special.” Ryo glowered.  
  
“ _It is_! That's why it isn't like any other day!”  
  
“You are overreacting.” Ryo shook his head, standing up to pick up his finished mug of hot cocoa. “Say what you want. You can't change my mind.”  
  
“You wanna bet on that?” Akira challenged.  
  
“It would be pointless if I'll be right in the end.” Ryo turned it down.  
  
“Everyone loves Christmas, Ryo. I know that after the night of the Christmas party ends, you will too.” Akira took off his gloves, sitting properly on the couch.  
  
“I assure you I won't.” Ryo replied from the kitchen. “Would you like some hot cocoa?”  
  
“Mark my words!” Akira declared. He decided that he should start up the fireplace now that he was home. Ryo was bound to start shivering eventually since he did easily when there wasn't enough heat being generated throughout the house.  
  
“Yes I would like some hot cocoa please.” He added desperately.  
  
The home heater Akira bought for him could only do so much. With the constant snowy weather, the news saying that the light fall will gradually grow heavier by tomorrow but it's only a slight chance of it - the house will only become cooler as the hours pass by. It's never-ending, but the sight of it is heavenly.  
  
He pulled out his phone to start texting Miki on Snapchat.  
  
**Devilman [4:22 P.M]:** Listen I'm gonna need your help  
  
**Devilman [4:22 P.M]:** I can't say this in the group chat since it's gonna draw suspicion but I'll be needing ALL of your help  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:25 P.M]:** What??? I can't help you right now if I'm with my parents  
  
**Devilman [4:26 P.M]:** Make a second group chat and add all of us, except I don't think Koda wants anything to do with this so don't add him, and don't add Ryo either  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:27 P.M]:** Ok  
  
A few minutes later a new group chat was created to Akira’s request.  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:29 P.M]:** Sorry guys I'm not deleting the other chat or anything this is temporary  
  
**Wham [4:30 P.M]:** What the fuck  
  
**Kukun [4:30 P.M]:** Is there something wrong?  
  
**Devilman [4:31 P.M]:** I have something important to tell everyone  
  
**Devilman [4:31 P.M]:** Right now Ryo is making hot cocoa and I don't have much time  
  
**Miki the Spider [4:32 P.M]:** Dude I'm trying to spend my fucking evening doing last min shopping we don't need to hear about your engagement plans  
  
**Gabi [4:34 P.M]:** WAIT HOLD UP AKIRA IS PLANNING TO PROPOSE TO RYO  
  
**Hie [4:35 P.M]:**!!!!!!  
  
**Wham [4:36 P.M]:** Y DIDN'T U TELL US U FUCKIN IDIOT  
  
**Devilman [4:37 P.M]:** Can everyone shut up for a second  
  
**Devilman [4:38 P.M]:** No I'm not planning to propose to Ryo and I'm sure as fuck not telling any of u fuckers when anytime soon unless it's necessary  
  
**Devilman [4:39 P.M]:** We have a major problem and it's about Ryo, actually  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:40 P.M]:** ur condom broke  
  
**Wham [4:40 P.M]:** (inserts skull emojis)  
  
**Miki the Spider [4:40 P.M]:** LMAOOO  
  
**Gabi [4:41 P.M]:** Wait r u fr akira  
  
**Devilman [4:41 P.M]:** NO!!!  
  
**Devilman [4:42 P.M]:** It's not about that  
  
**Devilman [4:43 P.M]:** It's about Christmas  
  
**Kukun [4:44 P.M]:** What does that have to do with us? Is it something bad? An emergency?  
  
**Devilman [4:45 P.M]:** Ryo doesn't like Christmas  
  
**Devilman [4:45 P.M]:** He thinks it's stupid so I'm asking you guys to help me change his mind  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:46 P.M]:**...ok now this is an emergency  
  
**Wham [4:46 P.M]:** LOL WHAT  
  
**Gabi [4:48 P.M]:** everybody loves christmas wtf  
  
**Hie [4:50 P.M]:** ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**Miki the Spider [4:51 P.M]:** akira idk what crack ur bf is smokin but anyone who thinks christmas is dumb might be  
  
**Devilman [4:52 P.M]:** I know I found it hard to belieber too  
  
**Miki the Hands [4:54 P.M]:** belieber  
  
**Wham [4:54 P.M]:** belieber  
  
**Miki the Spider [4:55 P.M]:** belieber  
  
**Gabi [4:56 P.M]:** belieber  
  
**Kukun [4:57 P.M]:** guys i think he meant to say believe  
  
**Devilman [4:58 P.M]:** *BELIEVE  
  
**Devilman [4:59 P.M]:** FUCK I DON'T KNOW WHY THE CORRECTION I TYPED IN WASN'T SENDING I MEANT TO SAY BELIEVE  
  
**Devilman [5:00 P.M]:** Thank you Mayuta  
  
**Hie [5:01 P.M]:** belieber  
  
**Devilman [5:02 P.M]:** ….  
  
**Devilman [5:03 P.M]:** so you guys gonna help me or not  
  
**Devilman [5:04 P.M]:** Ryo genuinely thinks Christmas is pointless and that's complete bullshit  
  
**Miki the Hands [5:07 P.M]:** so what do you want us to do????  
  
**Devilman [5:08 P.M]:** god I thought none of you will ever finally fucking ask me  
  
**Devilman [5:09 P.M]:** do any of you have experience with choreographing maybe a singing/dance routine or any of that shit  
  
**Devilman [5:10 P.M]:** we have an entire day to put this all together  
  
**Wham [5:10 P.M]:** ok I'm listening  
  
**Gabi [5:11 P.M]:** if that means we get to perform at your party  
  
**Miki the Hands [5:12 P.M]:** uhhh no I don't think so you fucks  
  
**Kukun [5:14 P.M]:** to be fair technically we ARE the only performers in this group chat  
  
**Devilman [5:15 P.M]:** everyone is gonna be apart of it regardless  
  
**Miki the Spider [5:16 P.M]:** you mean like a choir or that lame kinda shit???  
  
**Miki the Hands [5:17 P.M]:** Akira get to the point where are you getting at  
  
**Miki the Hands [5:17 P.M]:** mom is literally yelling in my ear to get off the phone and help out and if taro tattles on me again she's gonna take it  
  
**Wham [5:18 P.M]:** the ques is WHAT r we getting out of this  
  
**Devilman [5:19 P.M]:** do this for me, and let's say this party goes well and I'll be owing u guys big time  
  
**Devilman [5:20 P.M]:** everybody shut the fuck up so I can explain  
  
  
“Akira?” Ryo comes out of the kitchen holding a mug of stealing hot cocoa. “It's ready.”  
  
Akira put his phone away to turn around and smile at Ryo, “Awesome. Thanks babe.”  
  
Toodles followed Ryo out of the kitchen and now jumped on the couch to join Akira. Ryo sat down next to him, noticing how tense Akira appeared.  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Totally.”  
  
Ryo eyed him warily. “Okay.” He grabbed the blankets to wrap around him again.  
  
“How about we watch a couple films?” Akira suggested, “You know, for the sake of the holidays?”  
  
“No thank you. We can just watch documentaries instead. I don't want to watch anymore stupid Christmas films.” Ryo refused crossly. He picked up the remote before Akira could protest, turning on the television.  
  
Okay. This is… not really the way Akira would want to spend the day before Christmas Eve either but he doesn't question it. Wrapping an arm around Ryo’s shoulder and scooting closer to give him warmth.  
  
“Sounds good.” Akira forced out with a weak laugh. He wanted to cry. This is the equivalent to pure torture.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Jenny and Silene came over in the morning. First calling Ryo to tell him that they were pulling up to the parking lot, making their way up the stairs.  
  
Already dressed, getting ready for the party - there's a knock on the door. Akira’s busy gathering up their presents left under the tree to look up.  
  
“I'll get the door.” Ryo muttered, seeing to it that Akira is focusing his time on those so-called _gifts_ \- boots clicking against the wooden floor rushing to unlock the door and open it.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Silene chimed, “Oh, Ryo I missed you so much!”  
  
Setting the gift bags aside, Akira joined them quickly- seeing Silene pull Ryo into a crushing hug. Ryo looked immensely uncomfortable.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Akira doesn't wait for a second once Silene let go of Ryo which seemed like a grateful thing to do on Ryo’s part, wrapping his arms around both Jenny and Silene to lift them up in the air. Hugging them both.  
  
“Hi moms!” He beamed, “Ahh I missed you guys!” Akira shouted gleefully.  
  
“Jeez kid, how much muscle are you packing in these biceps?” Silene asked once Akira put the both of them down.  
  
Akira laughed, shy. “Sorry if that was a little too overboard. I was just… excited.”  
  
“We missed you both.” Jenny replied, unfazed by Akira basically pulling them both in crushing hugs with their feet dangling in the air just a second ago.  
  
Ryo stood awkwardly beside Akira, tensing when Jenny looked at him. Silene stepped inside further to stand by Akira, clearly noticing that they're having… a moment. Ah. Akira realized, one of those.  
  
He stepped back as well respectively.  
  
“Welcome back.” Ryo said quietly. “I didn't think you would be able to make it for the… special, occasion.”  
  
“Our flight may have been delayed due to the weather, but we managed to make it early this morning.” Jenny explained, “We could have arrived yesterday.”  
  
“I'm glad. I was worried.” Ryo confessed. Explains why he's been on his toes since yesterday.  
  
“I'm very happy to be standing right here, to see you.” Jenny spoke fondly. Ryo decided to stop putting on an act in front of Akira and Silene, rushing over to Jenny to hug her tightly. With how long it lingered for, Akira could sense how much Ryo was holding back. It must have been difficult. He shouldn't have to so much, though.  
  
Akira and Silene smiled.  
  
When Ryo and Jenny broke from their loving embrace, the two of them shared the same smiles as well. It was Silene’s cue to step beside Jenny once again and wrap an arm around Jenny's shoulder.  
  
“You guys still need to settle down a bit or you want to get going? We left out gifts in the car.” Silene explained, before furrowing her eyebrows. “Wait, where's your Christmas sweaters?"  
  
“What now?” Akira and Ryo questioned simultaneously.

“Your sweaters. Everyone is supposed to wear a Christmas sweater for the party.” Silene informed them. “Did you forget?”  
  
“It was listed specifically on the invitation.” Jenny added. Then Akira registered the matching green sweaters Jenny and Silene are wearing, while Silene wears an antler headband and Jenny wears a Santa hat.  
  
Ryo looked disgusted. “Absolutely not.”  
  
“I didn't read… the invitation.” Akira said, shamefully. Who had time for that shit. “If I had known I would have went shopping for some, but I got none. Not the kind of guy to have those lying around and I'm pretty sure Ryo doesn't.”  
  
“Don't fret, kiddos. I had a feeling you both would come up unprepared so we had spare ones, Jenny and I went shopping for _a ton_ of it. There's matching ones that would look _so cute_ on the both of you. You should try them on!”  
  
Akira didn't need much contemplation on it. “Fuck it.” He spread his arms and let them fall to his sides, Ryo glared at him with wide eyes.  
  
“It's not so bad! They're just Christmas sweaters!”  
  
“I don't want to be put in those ugly things.”  
  
“Too bad.” Akira turned to Silene, “Bring em in.”  
  
Several different sweaters later, they settle on a red Christmas sweater with reindeer patterns on it, a single stripe of white on the design. Akira is the first to leave the bedroom after putting it on over his plain black shirt. Showing it to Jenny and Silene. Their eyes light up, and it _is_ Christmas truly.  
  
“It's _great._ ” Silene breathed.  
  
“You think so?” Akira only gave it a once over before leaving to show them, but he thinks he digs it.  
  
“Very.” Jenny agreed.  
  
“I'm gonna go check up on Ryo. Make him put it on until he likes it.” Silene tells them, jocular, jogging her way over to the bathroom. Her antlers bob along with her beautiful ashen hair as white as the falling snow. “I hope you're putting on that sweater in there!” She cooed.  
  
“Did he tell you?” Jenny asked once Silene was out of sight. Akira didn't have to think more about what Jenny was referring to.  
  
“Yeah…” Akira scratched the back of his head, “Now I'm curious as to how you put up with this.”  
  
“It's inside him, somewhere.” Jenny chuckled.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“A little bit of the joy that used to be in his eyes when he hears that his father is coming home for Christmas.” Jenny told Akira. “It's always been there. That sparkle hasn't been lost completely.”  
  
“I've been trying to convince him to enjoy it, and I've got a plan under my sleeve. I'm hoping it's gonna work.” Akira said, “I want to get Ryo to at least like Christmas again.”  
  
“You're a good man, do you know that?” Jenny reminded Akira, mirthfully. “Some things don't come easy. Ryo is still hurting. So it's going to take quite some convincing.”  
  
“Whatever it takes, right?” Akira grinned. Silene and Ryo come out of the bathroom sometime later, Ryo wearing the Christmas sweater that Silene probably had to force him in since it took like decades for them to come out of there.  
  
“Doesn't he look dazzling?” Silene presented Ryo in said attire, and Ryo folded his arms with a blush on his face.  
  
“Is this mandatory?”  
  
“You would know a thing or two about following protocols.” Silene patted Ryo’s shoulders. “So, are we ready to go? I can lend you another headband like mine--”  
  
“No.” Ryo refused, unnerved. “I'm _fine_ with just wearing this.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Silene crooned, hands on Ryo’s shoulders and it was adorable at how irritable Ryo appeared.  
  
“I think they'd look cute on him.” Akira agreed, “Right, Jen?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Jenny!” Ryo flushed, “ _Ugh._ ” He fought his way out of Silene’s grasp, “I will _not_ wear the antlers. I won't.”  
  
By the time they reach the Makimuras two and a half hours later, _half_ an hour early in Jenny's car - Ryo has the antler headband over his hair and he doesn't look very pleased. Dressed in his trench coat and the sweater. Akira wears his favorite leather jacket over his sweater, teasing Ryo on the way to the house which is now with _littered_ with Christmas lights and other cute, bright decorations.  
  
They bring Toodles along and she's even dressed up in the fancy Christmas get up. Silene did it for Ryo. Even the antlers headband was put on her head.  
  
A bit of it was buried in the tiny inches of snow, still, it was a wonderful sight. Akira is jealous of those with houses because they could do things like this, and Miki says her parents loved to compete so their goal is to outdo _all_ of their neighbors on the fucking block as much as possible.  
  
Holiday music could be heard from the inside, being greeted by the Makimuras on the way in. Akira’s parents were here early as well, and Akira was just as excited to see them for a second time. Miko is here, donned in her black Christmas sweater and he sees that her and Miki are matching. With a reindeer with glasses and a red nose - _Rudolph_ \- smack dab in the middle of the sweater.  
  
Ryo looked mortified at all the decorations everywhere, as the inside of the home was even more renovated for the occasion than the outside. Getting the fallen snow off their clothes, the door closes not to get too much cold air inside. He holds Toodles protectively.  
  
“This is terrifying.” Ryo told Akira, “It's like they are _everywhere._ Wherever I look.”  
  
“It's not gonna kill you is it?’ Akira taunted, “You look adorable.”  
  
“I look hideous. All these ugly sweaters everyone is wearing is the least appealing of them all.”  
  
“It's better to show up dressed _accordingly_ \--” Akira used the word in an exaggerated British accent to irk Ryo, “Than dress up in something else.”  
  
The Makimuras finished greeting Jenny and Silene before Miki and Miko come up to them with wide eyes, meeting them for the first time. The two of them are awed that Akira knows what's coming and it makes Ryo grimace.  
  
“You two must be the Jenny and Silene Ryo has always been talking about!” Miki exclaimed. “Oh my _God_ it's so nice to meet you.”  
  
“I'm actually seeing Ryo’s moms in person.” Miko gawked, Jenny and Silene laugh hugging both Miki and Miko. Ryo lets his dog down as the two girls hug Ryo and Akira next, seeing them for the first time this afternoon, as usual, Ryo is stiff as a board returning hugs.  
  
“I missed this cutie!” Miki bent down to pet Toodles, like a sixth sense - Tako comes scurrying to the door to greet returning guests.  
  
“And I missed my old buddy!” Akira holds Tako up to nuzzle the cat to his cheek. “Merry Christmas little guy.” Tako is wearing a tiny Santa hat and a sweater as well.  
  
“Akira, tell me you didn't think the same thing as I did.” Miko said.  
  
“It is _exactly_ what I thought!” Akira agreed. Ryo swatted him in the shoulder.  
  
“Can the three of you get any more embarrassing?” He said with displeasure. “Stop calling them that.”  
  
“It's good to see his friends in person.” Jenny answered.  
  
“I don't have friends.” Ryo mentioned without missing a beat. “I'm going to put the presents under the tree. Jenny come with me.” He grabbed her hand to quickly flee the scene with red dusting his cheeks.  
  
“You look cute!” Miki called out. Ryo glared at Miki not saying a word.  
  
“Could you lend me a hand with these presents?” Silene asked Miki, who gracefully accepted without any hesitation. They took all the presents they stored in the trunk of Jenny's car to put under the tree. Akira helped out with the few that was left.  
  
“We had to force him into that.” Akira said to Miko, “Could you guys do me a favor and make sure he's having a good time and not glaring at everyone and everything?”  
  
“You still owe us.” Miko pointed at Akira. “Big time.”  
  
“It's really snowing out, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, it's been colder than a motherfucker. Everyone has been worrying over coming late and all that shit. Heard there's a huge chance of a snowstorm. What snowstorm happens during Christmas?” Miko frowned,  “It's super crazy.”  
  
“Weather is unpredictable.” Akira agreed. “So… you meant it when you said your grandparents aren't showin’ up?”  
  
“Fuck no.” Miko scoffed. “They already seemed to love the fact that I'm going to a party at my lovely girlfriend's house and refused to come, but it's okay. I don't need them coming over to fucking judge me and shit. Miki's parents are way cooler than they could ever be.”  
  
“If they don't support you and would rather have you be home to spend a boring fucking Christmas with ‘em instead of letting you be happy then fuck ‘em. They don't deserve to be here.” Akira defended. “You're here now so you can do whatever the fuck you want.”  
  
“Thanks, Akira.” Miko snorted. “I knew you would understand, you get me.”  
  
“I know it's not my business and it's between you and Miki, but you're one of my closest friends. I'll tell them off if I have to if they pull any shit. All of us are happy for you and Miki.”  
  
“I know. That's why whatever happens I know you guys have my back.” Miko smiled.  
  
They do their handshake, at this point, Akira thinks he has one made up with all of his friends. Except Ryo, since he thought they were ridiculous and didn't bother to make one up. It's family tradition he'll force Ryo to get into sooner or later.  
  
Taro comes from upstairs, he's dressed in the most adorable in his blue Christmas sweater, eyes sparkling upon seeing Akira and Miko. As he liked to call it - his two favorite people _ever._  
  
He's running at them to hug them both. “Big brother and big sis!”  
  
“Hey, little guy!” Miko laughed and hugged Taro tightly, “I missed you so much!”  
  
“I missed you too.” Taro teared up, “I missed you both. Sometimes it gets really boring without you guys here. Miki is so mean to me.”  
  
“ _HEY_!” Miki shouted from upstairs, leading Jenny and Silene up. Taking them on a tour around the house, “Not true!” She argued.  
  
“You suck!”  
  
“Don't make me come over there!”  
  
Taro bristles, making Akira and Miko laugh at the interaction.  
  
“Don't worry, she won't be harming you.” Silene assured, though the look on Miki's face says otherwise.  
  
“She scares me.” Taro clings to Miko’s side. “Guess what?” He changed the subject quickly, rambling on about how awesome his break was and how glad he is to be out of school again.  
  
“We got to go shopping and I got to get the both of you presents!” He mentioned excitedly.  
  
“Awesome. We got presents for you too, kiddo.” Akira ruffled Taro’s hair.  
  
“Where's Ryo?” Taro frowned, “Did he not come?”  
  
“He's in the kitchen with your mom and dad.” Akira said. He took Taro to the kitchen to see Ryo, and before Akira could call Ryo Taro sprinted over, calling out his name and barreling into him.  
  
Ryo nearly dropped the batch of Christmas cookies he picked up from the counter, hopefully not fresh out of the oven, Akiko laughing to quickly take it from Ryo.  
  
Ryo smiled warmly, returning the hug. “Hi sweetie.”  
  
The sight makes Akira’s heart melt. Taro loves to hug people a lot. Even complete strangers who he's met for no longer than a day, it's just how he warms up to others.  
  
“I'm so glad you're here again!”  
  
“I told you I would be back for Christmas.”  
  
“Really.” Akira teased from the doorway. “Not what I heard.”  
  
“He's one of the only reasons why I'm here.” Ryo keeps his arms around Taro in a warm hearted embrace.  
  
“You miss my family don't you?” Akira presumed. Taro let go of Ryo, running out to go find Miko again.  
  
“It's too crowded with you two in the kitchen. Move, I'm busy.” Ryo shoved them out.  
  
Taro tugged Akira’s arm to drag him along back to the living area.  
  
“Akira,” Kaori called him from the couch, “Don't you think it's too cold to be wearing a thin leather jacket in this weather?”  
  
Ryo is in the kitchen helping the Makimuras with the food, so he's unable to defend him.  
  
“What's wrong with this?” Akira asked.  
  
“He doesn't get cold.” Miko told Kaori, “It's just in his nature.”  
  
“How is that possible?” Reijiro asked.  
  
“He's just weird.”  
  
“Are you sure you shouldn't have worn a thicker jacket?”  
  
“Moms.” Akira muttered to Miko, the two of them snickering. Taro grabbed both their hands, pouting at the lack of attention on him.  
  
“I wanna show you the stuff I got this morning. Mom and dad said I could open my presents.”  
  
“Why didn't you wait until the rest of us came over?” Miko pouted, “I could see the look on your face opening them for the first time.”  
  
“I didn't wanna wait too long.”  
  
“Still a spoiled little shit.” Akira scoffed, lightly smacking Taro’s cheek.  
  
Taro does take them upstairs to bring Miko and Akira to his bedroom, he got a ton of action figures and a new fucking desktop computer since the old one caught a virus from the porn he's been downloading on it. Akira is a little jealous. Miki's parents say that he's too old to still be getting presents, all of them are, actually. Yet this kid gets everything and anything he wants.  
  
“If you give this a virus again I assure you you won't be getting another computer anytime soon.” Akira warned. “Ask me to put in virus protection before you start trying to search for your porn on illegal fucking websites.”  
  
“Can't you just download them?” Miko asked.  
  
“I didn't search for anything.” Taro bluffed, “I just got it out of nowhere and it messed up the computer.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira nodded, not buying it.  
  
“Since I already opened my presents…” Taro tries, but Miko and Akira knew where this was going.  
  
“Nope.” Akira declined.  
  
“Not a chance, bud.” Miko followed in suit.  
  
Koda and Junichi showed up half an hour later, just as there is mingling between each other in the meantime. The Makimuras wanted everyone downstairs so that no one was missing out on the opening of their gifts.  
  
Sometimes Akira thinks Koda is genuinely irritated by their presence as a whole, but the only person his facial expression softens for is Ryo when Koda hugged him next - and when Junichi said he should be nicer to Akira and the others.  
  
“Koda seems to talk highly of you guys.”  
  
“I do not.” Koda laughed, “They annoy the ever living shit out of me.”  
  
“Sure you don't like them?” Junichi teased.  
  
“I already like your boyfriend.” Miko said. “See. He gets us. Don't believe a word he tells you. He's exaggerating.”

“Good to know he has friends he can acknowledge.” Junichi smiles at Miko.  
  
“He loves us.” Akira claimed, boasting. “Just pretends he doesn't like us because we're too crazy. Right Ryo?”  
  
“He's right.” Ryo answered Junichi instead.  
  
“But like, in a good way?” Miki wanted to clarify.  
  
“They aren't… they aren't _friends._ ” Koda is bluffing, but all of them laughed. “You're calling bullshit aren't you?”  
  
“Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about him. He's like that.” Junichi sighed.  
  
Miki directed them to the couches where the _parents_ were, waiting for all the guests to arrive already pouring glasses of champagne and all kinds of fancy alcoholic beverages to share among each other. The food is wrapped in foil in aluminum trays left on the dining table, and as much as Akira wanted to fucking eat, Akiko and Noel said it was off limits until everyone was here. But they _aren't._  
  
Miki pulled Akira aside to have a word with him about Wamu and the guys.  
  
“Have you texted any of them?”  
  
“Like a billion times before we came here.” Akira said. “I don't know what the fuck they're doing.”  
  
“I'm getting no reply either.” Miki said worriedly. “I swear if they cancel last minute I'm going to kick their fucking ass. They promised me they'd come.”  
  
“We have the whole party to move forward with the plan. They don't show up on time for anything.”  
  
“We can't do it if they don't show up at all!”  
  
“When are we gonna open the presents?” Taro asked impatiently.  
  
“Just sit tight. We're just waiting for the rest of our friends and once everyone is here we can.” Miki assured. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting.”  
  
“The weather is terrible.” Akiko sighed, “It's understandable if they can't make it.”  
  
The doorbell rings after a couple excruciating minutes of waiting, Miki rushing over to answer it. Saying that she'll get it and wanted all the guests to stay put. Fashionably late Wamu, Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie walked in covered in snow and definitely not _appropriately_ dressed for the party at all.  
  
All of them are loud and give a half-assed apology for their excuse.  
  
“We were in the van for like an hour cause of the traffic. But we left late since we had stuff to take care of.” Mayuta explained, “It's snowing kinda hard out there.”  
  
“We on time?” Wamu asked.  
  
“Clearly _not._ ” Miki snarled, “And where are your fucking Christmas sweaters?”  
  
“Our what?” Gabi asked. “Is that the shit all of y'all are wearin’?”  
  
“Did you guys even read the invitation?” Akira questioned, “You were supposed to!”  
  
“We ain't got none.” Wamu snickered. But he walked over to give Akira a firm hug, patting his back. “Good to see you though, bro.”  
  
“You're an hour late!” Miki shoved Wamu once he pulled away. “All of you! We've been waiting for a _while_.”  
  
“Oh!” Gabi intervened, “Yeah we also brought someone. She's still in the car I think, but she should be coming out.”  
  
Akira and Miki exchanged glances.  
  
“What?” They both said.  
  
“You brought a _girl_?” Miki asked.    
  
“You said we could bring plus ones, so. She asked and we offered to give her a lift.” Wamu told them happily.  
  
Striding in like nobody's business, a familiar brunet with stunning, ember locks - shaking her hair from side to side, the small puff top of her beanie as well entered. She flashed a bright smile and this party couldn't have gotten any more awkward.  
  
“Hello everyone!” Lala announced brightly, “Merry Christmas. I am so glad to be here and attend this _lovely_ party.”  
  
She's dressed appropriately, at least. It's like her bright pink Christmas sweater with glitters can blind everybody in the room. Wearing a frilly skirt of the same color that reached mid thigh with Christmas patterned stockings and winter boots.  
  
Everyone looked immensely confused. Mostly because the majority of those here didn't know who the _fuck_ she _was_ , and yet here she is - boldly asserting her presence like she was a born natural at it. The spotlight, center of attention.  
  
“Miki!” She squealed, running to tackle Miki into an earthy hug.  
  
“Hey, Lala. I didn't know you were coming… or that you knew about this.” Miki laughed sheepishly, “Like, at all.”  
  
Akira looked at the guys. “ _Why_?!” He shouted. As to _why_ would they invite Lala here.  
  
“She asked.” Wamu shrugged. “She's been begging me to since I knew a couple people from her sorority and somehow I ended up… spilling that I was going to a party Miki was throwing.”  
  
“Why the _fuck_ would you do that?”  
  
“Dude, take it easy. All I did was invite her.”  
  
“A plus one meant a _friend_ of the family.”  
  
“But you can allow a friend of a friend?” Wamu snorted, gesturing over to Koda and Junichi. “They aren't family friends and neither are we.”  
  
“We already _have_ one too many plus ones! We weren't planning on expecting anyone other than all of you, Koda and Junichi.”  
  
“So, you haven't… met everyone yet. So I'll just--” Miki offers at first, but Lala waves a hand.  
  
“No need. I'll introduce myself. Unless they aren't know who I am. Which they don't. I think. Do they? I'll do it anyway.”  
  
Miki lets Lala go, punching Wamu in the arm, hard.  
  
“Look what you fucking did.” She hissed.  
  
“I'm sorry! I didn't wanna say no to turn her down!” Wamu apologized.  
  
“The more people the more better, right?” Akira tried to be optimistic. “Also everyone's here!”  
  
Miki glared. “Whatever.”  
  
After Lala’s introduction which consisted of a lot of fast talking detail about herself and how it was an honor to be at the party, Miki had to butt in at some point to announce that they could open the presents left under the tree. They've been waiting for all guests to arrive, Lala being unexpected - though still, now the party could start.  
  
Miki, Miko, Taro, and Wamu enjoyed their gifts from Akira. Since Akira couldn't think of anything too creative for the boys he got them little sound equipment they'd need for recording in the studio or just for free time.  
  
In return Akira got to receive all kinds of things, the living room filled with empty gift bags and torn wrappers. He's gotten clothes, shoes, accessories that he never knew he needed until now.  
  
Koda and Junichi gave out Christmas cards to everyone, giving their thanks for the invitation. Wamu gave out the mixtapes he and the gang produced as he had _countless_ of copies due to how much they were selling out. For some reason he's not sure why the Makimuras and his parents take a liking to these hooligans as their music is what they brag about most of the time, and if anyone claimed they never listened to them it's best if they _didn't_ say that.  
  
But there's still a lot of chatter, Silene is talking with his and Miki's parents. Miko is bothering Koda and is saying things are seemingly making Junichi snort and Koda blush a deep red. Taro is Wamu and the gang’s number one fan, showing off his new action figures and new console games while talking about his love for music. At least the boys are happy to have a die hard fan and have some influence.  
  
Whatever Lala is gruelling Miki for, it looks like Miki is a bit overwhelmed, but she isn't resisting. She was nice enough to get Miki a present and it makes Miki's cheeks flush a tint of pink at her generosity, and Miki talked of the girl as if she were a she-devil. It's easy to tell that a part of Miki doesn't mind Lala’s company. They _must_ get along.  
  
Ryo is clinging a lot to Jenny, talking to her animatedly about whatever the fuck, the two of them exchanged gifts and Akira tries to mingle with the others, but he couldn't help but continue to keep an eye out for Ryo. Even Jenny teased him for not liking Christmas and yet here he was giving cards out with money inside to all Akira’s friends. She had a point, he didn't have to do that. Fifty bucks was a bit much, though Ryo refused to take it back.  
  
Miki and Miko mentioned that Jenny and Ryo were identical, watching how their movements were eerily so similar. It only makes Ryo more discomforted how the two were staring them down as if it's the most fascinating thing they've ever seen.  
  
It's best that Akira put out there that they were _not_ biologically related to each other. Then again, like mother like son. They even drink hot cocoa from their mugs the same way.  
  
He and Ryo have yet to exchange their gifts with each other. But with so many guests here, different conversations happening at once the attention must divert to as many people in the room as possible.  
  
“I got you something.” Akira caught Ryo’s attention, over all the noise, the music and the voices. As Ryo turned to Jenny, she gives them a knowing smile before tuning in to another debate going on with the other parents, must be to give them some privacy.  
  
“I didn't expect you to get me anything.” Ryo laughed lightly.  
  
“You think I would forget about you? I save the best for last!” Akira picked up a small box wrapped up in red gift wrap with a candy cane pattern on it. “Merry Christmas babe.”  
  
“Do we have to say that so often?”  
  
“It's tradition. I know you used to do it too.”  
  
“Used to. Now I find it annoying.” Ryo grumbled.  
  
“Come to think of it, I don't think you said it _once_ while we've been here.”  
  
“Because I don't want to.”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I'll make you say it. Eventually.” Akira spared Ryo for now. “So, where's my present?” He cooed.  
  
“Right here.” Ryo carelessly shoved it at Akira’s chest. “Let's just get this over with.”  
  
“Guess I'll open mine first since this is _so_ not important to you.” Akira said casually, Ryo clicked his tongue. Akira reached for the snack bowl to pick up a cookie and shove into his mouth, Noel said they were freshly baked and made from scratch, right from their special Makimura recipe. It should be tasteful to all.  
  
He tears it open hastily, noticing that it's a small box and millions of possibilities wandered through his head about what it could be.  
  
The box revealed what seemed to be motorcycle goggles.  
  
“Holy shit.” Akira gasped, “You got them!”  
  
“I thought you would be expecting this.”  
  
“I didn't think you would actually buy them for me.”  
  
“For the past three weeks you have been dropping hints non stop about wanting them.” Ryo deadpanned, “I thought you would never stop.”  
  
He does recall the obvious phrasing of _I sure do need goggles while driving but too bad I don't have them_ which were very clear hints that Ryo pretended to ignore every time he said it.  
  
“If I didn't make it clear about what I wanted you would've just got me a Christmas card like you got everyone else with fifty bucks.”  
  
“You say it as if it isn't an appropriate gift.”  
  
He doesn't care if he might have needed those fifty dollars. “Does that mean you wouldn't have known what to get me?”  
  
“You like a lot of things.”  
  
“Relax. I'm joking. I love this, and I love you.” Akira leaned in to give Ryo a kiss. They get wolf-whistled by the others and he has to tell them to mind their own fucking business.  
  
“Your turn.” Akira ignored them, startling Ryo as he stared down at the present hesitantly.  
  
“What did you get me?”  
  
“I can't tell you until you've opened it.”  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, carefully opening the present - undoing the tape to unfold the gift wrap somehow perfectly - and there reveals the box.  
  
Ryo eyed Akira, using a little more force to open this one- pulling out the polaroid camera.  
  
“It's pretty.” It's mostly white with a mix of black at the bottom part, “Akira…”  
  
“You like taking pictures.” Akira noted, “Unless you can just tell me you hate it and I'll happily cry my eyes out.”  
  
Ryo punched Akira’s arm. “Don't be stupid. I like it.”  
  
“Like or love? They're two different things. I need to hear one or the other.”  
  
“You know what I mean.” Ryo glared. His knotted eyebrows relax. “Thank you Akira. I couldn't have asked for a better gift. No, really, because I never know what I want. So I never expect anything…”  
  
Akira smiled a little, “You don't have to ask me for anything for me to get you something.”  
  
Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek softly. But he still looks a little hesitant.  
  
“What's the matter?”  
  
“I feel a little guilty, you put so much thought into yours.”  
  
“But are you happy?”  
  
Ryo turns wary, “I know what this is about.”  
  
“I didn't assume anything.”  
  
“I'm still not excited for Christmas despite all the gifts and hullabaloo.”  
  
Akira cackled. “ _Hullabaloo_.”  
  
Ryo hit him again. “Shut up.”  
  
“I've never heard anyone say that.”  
  
“You have heard me say it.”  
  
“Listen, you could tell me that you _like_ being here.”  
  
“Whatever you're trying to get me to admit, I won't.”  
  
Jeez, Jenny's right. Ryo is going to be really hard to convince.  
  
As time progressed snowfall grew heavier, and the Makimuras allowed everyone to dog the food and do whatever they pleased. They worked on making new batches of snacks just so no one had to worry about running out, besides, there's plenty for everyone.  
  
He goes about telling Ryo that every year the Makimuras whip up an absolutely fucking _fantastic_ Christmas meal. They're good cooks, and it's true when he says that you'd never regret stuffing yourself if it meant to eat what they've whipped up.  
  
Which explains why everyone was surprised to see that Ryo was eating _seconds_ , gasping dramatically, meanwhile Ryo doesn't get the shock over wanting to get another plate of food.  
  
“What?” He asked, irritably.  
  
“Ryo is taking his baby steps!” Miko shouted, “For the first time he's eating _seconds_!”  
  
“Y'all know he don't eat shit.” Wamu agreed, that made everyone laugh.  
  
“You got past three bites. I'm so proud of you, babe.” Akira played along, that earned him a punch in the shoulder.  
  
“Take it easy. Don't force yourself.” Miki joked.  
  
“I sincerely hate all of you.” Ryo jeered.  
  
“Let him eat in peace.” Junichi intervened. “What's wrong with wanting to eat a little more than you should?”  
  
“Thank you, Junichi. He gets it.” Ryo sighed out.  
  
“Speaking of seconds, I'm gonna go get my tenth. Miki your parents make some good pie.” Miko announced.  
  
“Jokes on you, it's my twenty fifth!” Akira boasted.  
  
“Have you guys actually been counting?” Koda deadpanned, “You guys are animals.”  
  
“I'll eat more than you.” Miko challenged.  
  
“Not if I do first.” Akira said, and they were off running to claim their territory of who called dibs on what, Wamu and Gabi joined in because they didn't want the two of them finishing all the food.  
  
They got to sit anywhere they want, whether it be the dining table or the couch, or sit on the floor if they wanted to. It didn't matter, as they were allowed to make themselves a home.  
  
Going upstairs was off limits unless someone needed to piss or take a dump, the party is downstairs and having the guests divided didn't seem too fair.  
  
They took a couple family photos with everyone included with the camera set up in the front of the common area, timed to take a couple photos - and that part was most enjoyable. All the taller people got to drop to the floor and lie across, stand in the back, or drop into a crouch to make room for the sake of no one getting blocked. Akira and the guys might have looked ridiculous but he didn't care. Miki called them idiots. Since Taro wanted to join in he slid on the floor beside Akira to get into a ridiculous pose.  
  
They had to have their arms around each other, Koda is done with everyone's shit, Jenny told Ryo to smile and show his teeth so he doesn't look like a gang member bringing a flush to his cheeks. Kaori embarrassed Akira as well about taking appropriate and proper pictures, causing everyone to laugh. The pets have to join, always.  
  
This is going to be the largest family photo ever. There were too many retakes to count.  
  
Afterwards it seems like Miki and Akira’s parents needed some time to talk among themselves.  
  
Besides, all of them _may_ be adults, but it's best if they left the parents alone to talk about their own stuff. Akira wasn't going to lie, hearing about traffic, politics, or the story of the time that _Brenda did this_ was boring as fuck to hear and he could tell boredom washed over the others as they were desperate to do something to pass the time. Besides, he's kinda heartbroken Toodles got bored of playing with him too and ran off to find Tako.  
  
Miki asked Miko and Akira to help gather the guests to the center of the living area, waiting until everyone finished eating to come over and sit, stand, do whatever they want.  
  
“Alright everyone listen up!” Miki dragged a chair over to stand on top of it, “As a part of Christmas tradition, every year we hold a series of party games and the winning team gets stockings full of candy. Things will be interesting since clearly we have a larger group of people, so this will no longer be a family thing. This will be war. Some games we will be divided into teams, and some will be every man for themselves, and one that scores the most - mom has batches of candy stored in the kitchen. The more you win the more you will get. Including some of the most tastiest snacks specially made with love by us truly.”  
  
“What if you're allergic to some?” Mayuta asked.  
  
“Who is allergic to candy?!” Miko questioned, addled.  
  
Miki stared blankly at him. “Then you will get nothing.” She answered flatly. “Rules never changed, they're the same as always every single year. It will get violent, it will get ugly. People may cheat. Even if it's not allowed.”  
  
“I would also like to add that any of the parents, over there happily mingling can join us if they like.” Akira informed, “Anyone could play, we would actually love to _have_ everyone involved as this is meant to be fun.”  
  
“If that's the case,” Silene grabbed Jenny's hand, “I don't mind being a little active.”  
  
“If Silene will participate then so will I.” Jenny agreed.  
  
“Great. Moms will be joining us!” Akira exclaimed, joyful. He loves how he could call either of them "mom" and they'd answer to him without hesitation, and he mostly does it so Ryo could glare at him. “Who else?”  
  
“We prefer to watch.” Reijiro said, still sitting at the couches. “Just to make sure everyone is alright.”  
  
“Please don't hurt yourselves.” Akiko reminded gently.  
  
“Or break anything.” Noel ordered. “Who am I kidding…”  
  
“We can't make any promises.” Akira replied mournfully, they have the energy level of zoo animals, so clearly they can't abide by those rules.  
  
“Is Ryo playing?” Taro asked.  
  
Before Ryo could answer Miki butt in to say, “Ryo is  automatically in any game that we play because he's such a good team member. No opting out.”  
  
“I _never_ agreed to this.”  
  
“Too late!” Akira winked, he took the cup of champagne away from Ryo to set aside, “You're playing by default.”  
  
“No take backs.” Miko smacked Ryo on the back. This is a part of their plan, and there aren't any apologies for it.  
  
“I doubt I would prove to be a good team member anyway.” Ryo mumbled.  
  
“I'm in!” Lala cheered, “I love party games!”    
  
“Of course you are.” Miki said tiredly.  
  
“We're going to play.” Junichi opted in.  
  
“Who said we're playing?!” Koda objected, “With _them_?”  
  
“Come on, it'll be fun.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Don't be a wuss.” Wamu smacked Koda’s shoulder, “Gonna sit out while your boyfriend plays? Really gonna be like that?”  
  
“I'm not a wuss. I could play if I want to.”  
  
“So _play._ ” Gabi urged. “We won't believe for a second you don't wanna.”  
  
Junichi shrugged when Koda looked at him to get backed up on this. Koda sighed, mumbling under his breath.  
  
“Alright. Fine. Just to see if this will be worth it.”  
  
“But we will get competitive.” Miki reminded, firmly. “First game’s gonna be gift relay. Basically, all the games we play our revamped into a rather ballistic Christmas edition. Let Akira and I demonstrate because he and I will be team captains.” She got off the chair to proceed.  
  
A large part of the living room was used to bring two separate tables to place apart from each other. Miki and Akira put empty boxes in gift wrap, all sizes, on both tables. They choose their team members as captains first, dragging a whiteboard to leave in a nearby distance to write their names and track the current score.  
  
Miki chooses Silene, Ryo (much against his will and for her to spite Akira), Wamu, Mayuta, Lala (as she happily obliged to Miki's chagrin), and lastly, Junichi.  
  
Akira is left with choosing Miko, Gabi, Taro, Jenny, Koda, Hie, and Mayuta. It's an even divide, and not entirely fair in Akira’s opinion- but he hasn't seen the skills of his team members yet so he kept any doubts he had to himself.  
  
As for the game itself: five team members from each team will stand by on one side of each table, and the first team member to pick up the first gift will start it off by running across to the other table adding another gift -- then pass it off to the second team member, and so on. The team with the most gifts stacked up without stopping them will win a stocking full of candy and snacks, earning a tally on the whiteboard.  
  
From now on Miki and her team were their enemies. Akira usually didn't have time to dwell on strategy talk, so he just settled with: _we're gonna fucking win and make that team go down._  
  
Moving into the couple rounds of the gift relay, it quickly evolved into madness as each team would cheer on the five that went up against each other. Not everyone was capable of holding up more than _five_ gifts, but Akira thinks he underestimated Jenny - Miko took the nine gifts from Mayuta that she now held up in her two hands passing it over to the last team member, in which Jenny effortlessly carried ten of the fucking boxes to the opposite table - making them score for the final round in the lead.  
  
She's a fucking _madman_ \- because none of Akira’s team members including himself could haul ten empty boxes and be able to miraculously balance any of that shit.  
  
Akira proudly took the marker to tally down the first point, “Do you hear the sound of that? It's us kicking your ass.”  
  
“Is it possible if we can swap team members?” Wamu asked, “We could really use Jenny. You can take her.” He pointed at Lala.  
  
“Hey!” She pouted, “I did enough to help our team win!”  
  
“You only carried one box.” Miki breathed. “How did you manage to drop _one box_?”  
  
“I'm waiting.” Akira smirked. “Hand us over the stockings.”  
  
Akira’s team earns one point, meaning a stocking for each team member.  
  
“Alright, the first round maybe yours. But we'll see about the rest of them.” One thing Akira knew about Miki is that she never backed down.  
  
Next game is blindfold Christmas drawing. The challenge: draw a Christmas tree blindfolded, but since Akiko said they didn't have any in handy, the teams did so with their eyes closed. Two players would face off from each team and the best would win.  
  
Akira’s glad he had Jenny on his side, but then he dreaded the fact that Jenny might be the only _good_ player for this one. She managed to draw a perfectly detailed Christmas tree in under fifteen seconds. Gabi was absolutely no match, everyone gawking over her drawing while Gabi angrily teared up his paper and crumpled up the remains.  
  
Akira couldn't really sketch as good with his eyes closed no matter how much he visualized it, so he lost against Miki _somehow_.  
  
He said that hers was ugly as fuck because it was a bunch of lines to presumably look like a tree, but she was right in defense that his garbage doesn't look any better, going as far as to say a three year old can draw better than that.  
  
It's not his fault he had disadvantages with his fucking eyes closed, but he promised not to act like a sore loser.  
  
Ryo wins against Miko, that one is barely a challenge for Ryo while Miko tried to pass through with poorly done squiggly lines - whatever the fuck that was, either noodles or an actual tree.  
  
Silene wins against Koda, the fucking _dick_ barely even tried, giving up midway through with a heated _fuck this just let her win_ and raised his paper to show two lines where clearly it's easy to tell where he just said fuck it. Miko smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
The two teams certainly had a blast laughing at each other’s terribly done drawings that some did and did _not_ put as much effort into.  
  
Junichi managed to beat Hie as well -- though theirs took longer to judge based on the impressive creativity. Mayuta beats Lala by a longshot. Because she kept asking questions about how the tree should be like or if it's going to be pretty enough. Miki just cut her off with a time’s up vehemently and said the bitch didn't even draw the tree.  
  
_Aw’s_ were echoed through the room at Mayuta’s Christmas tree with a butterfly drawn on top to replace the usual star, and how cute the drawing looked overall, making him smile brightly.  
  
Miki’s vexed facial expression makes Akira laugh his head off. Still, Miki's team is beating Akira’s.  
  
Wamu and Taro went next, the timer set to fifteen seconds.  
  
“Keep your eyes closed.” Miko warned.  
  
“And _no cheating_.” Miki said sternly.  
  
Time flies by quickly, and when Miki announces that time is up, she orders them to hold up their papers.  
  
Oh boy, this is a hard one. Both of theirs are far from what a Christmas tree actually _is_ beyond belief - so much that snickers filled the circle currently formed on the ground.  
  
“Um. What is _that_ supposed to be?” Lala asked out loud, pointing at Taro’s paper.  
  
“My drawing?” Taro answered, though he seems unsure himself.  
  
“That ain't no Christmas tree. That's a damn _square._ ” Akira gestured to the disgrace. “Do you know how a Christmas tree looks like?”  
  
“We were drawing a tree?”  
  
“You… you didn't _know_?” Miko gawked.  
  
“The fuck is this then?” Akira asked indignantly, so, so _done._  
  
Jenny chuckles beside Miko and Koda who facepalmed.  
  
Akira snatched the paper and leaned in closer to Taro’s face, livid, “ _Does a square look like a Christmas tree to you?”_  
  
“I thought the game was asking for something Christmas related!” Taro frowned at Akira.  
  
“Miki said a tree specifically since the beginning.” Mayuta reminded Taro, a little sheepish. “Unless you were trying to draw a present, it still doesn't count as a tree exactly.”  
  
“I didn't get it?” Taro asked sadly. Hie patted his shoulder silently, sympathetic as he shakes his head.  
  
“He drew a fucking triangle!” Miko pointed out, “It doesn't even look like a Christmas tree!”  
  
“Bold of you to assume I know how to draw.” Wamu laughed, “I don't know a fucking thing about drawing, my guy. I don't know shit.”  
  
“Okay but to be _fair_ ,” Ryo added in, composed, “The shape accurately fits how a Christmas tree appears visible to the eye as we can all see.”  
  
“Both drawings look like shit.” Akira argued. “I'm sorry, Taro. You had to hear the truth. I don't have the slightest idea what you were aiming to draw and if it were the objective then I'd change my mind.”  
  
“Are you saying that it should be a… I can't believe I'm saying this, a-- a _draw_?” Mayuta asked, “Because at least Wamu drew what a tree _could_ have been.”  
  
“Why are you defending the other team?!” Miko grabbed Mayuta’s shoulders to furiously shake them. “They are the _enemy!_ ”  
  
“I'm just saying!”  
  
“Even if it looks shitty. I agree.” Silene raised a hand, for Wamu to give her a high five. “Great job, kid.”  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
“As long as they both tried their best. I think they're both lovely.” Jenny doesn't take sides. The pure soul. She rubbed Taro’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile.  
  
“At least Jenny supports my drawing.” Taro mumbled.  
  
“Don't worry. Haters gonna hate.” Wamu comforted Taro with a grin.  
  
“It would be rejected for a coloring book.” Gabi snorted, more laughter flooded the circle, “No offense. They're still great.”  
  
“So, do we win?” Junichi asked hopefully.  
  
“Our point, bitches!” Miki stood up proudly, waltzing up to the whiteboard to mark a tally down her column. “Now the both of us are tied.”  
  
“Oh,” Akira shakes his head slowly, “You guys wanna play like that? It's _on_.”  
  
Miki waved the stocking in their faces, “Bring it.”  
  
By the next few games that breezed by, the rule Noel advised _not_ to break anything was broken long before during a game of egg on the spoon but using ornaments. The house is close to being rather destroyed, somehow the entire Christmas tree ends up toppling over to the ground since Taro accidentally bumped into it and had it fall on him. Thankfully, he was alive, and the game gracefully resumed.  
  
Akiko, Noel, Reijiro, and Kaori made sure to move somewhere else so they didn't interfere with the chaos unfolding. Sighing exasperatedly and shaking their heads at all the screaming and fighting, cheating, _so much cheating --_ it's like the rules mentioned earlier flew out the fucking window.  
  
Having to handle all these other energetic adults, _children_ more like it - must be tiring, shaking their heads and eventually gave up on trying to monitor everyone - instead, trying to _live._ Dodging any flying objects, at one point some of them started to smack each other with their stockings full of candy and steal it whenever some fell out like savages.  
  
They resorted to asking casually if anyone wanted snacks or food, and a five minute break just to run for the food and eat was allowed before it was game time again.  
  
The two captains just wanted the opportunity to do the most stupid victory dances ever known to man with their team members in the others’ faces when they've won a round of the chosen game off the list, which they were quickly going down on - crossed out each by each.  
  
Akira took that as a chance to taunt Ryo because this is the most times in a day he's seen Ryo hyped up with a smile on his face and _victory dancing_ which he rarely ever did, though his excuses were always that it didn't mean he was _enjoying Christmas_ but he's surely getting a kick out of kicking their ass on this day specifically.  
  
Of course he won't admit that he's having _fun._ Never. Akira could see right through that, which means that the overall plan is succeeding. Despite on opposing teams, Miki and Akira share knowing smiles watching Ryo high five Silene after winning a round of charades.  
  
Miki and Akira were head to head, and there were plenty of stockings to go out to everyone, having so much that Jenny offered to give Akira some of hers since she doesn't even eat candy. At that moment, she was the greatest mother ever.  
  
The last game checked off the list is a scavenger hunt, the only one where it was permitted to search the entire house except the basement - to look for all the items placed different areas of the home.  
  
Akira started to panic, as he if he lost this game then Miki would _win_ \- so far, Miki's team found most of the tiny items left in hidden places while wherever Akira’s team went someone has already gotten to it before them. He should thank Koda and Jenny for being the ones to find what they could, though they still aren't in the lead.  
  
Riddles aren't his thing. Shit. Taro wasn't having any luck. Neither was Miko or Hie. He's checked everywhere for a single pair of bells.  
  
“Fuck!” Miko shouted frustratedly, “I hate scavenger hunts!”  
  
“None here.” Mayuta left one of the bedrooms, “You think it's upstairs at all?”  
  
“I doubt it's anywhere since we've been searching like fucking idiots.”  
  
“Patience. We should find something else soon.” Jenny affirmed.  
  
“We've been searching for so long!” Taro complained.  
  
Koda comes up with nothing, joining Akira upstairs in the hall. Nothing on the walls or the ceiling.  
  
“Can't find bells anywhere.” He said.  
  
“Where _else_ could they be?” Akira asked.  
  
“The question is, where is the most appropriate place to put Christmas bells?”  
  
_Jingle bells._  
  
Akira snapped his fingers. “I got an idea where they could be.”  
  
The two of them ran downstairs, Taro and Hie followed them closely behind.  
  
Unfortunately, someone beat them to it.  
  
“Looking for this?” Lala twirled the bells wrapped around her fingers.  
  
“Looks like we score for the last game!” Miki admitted proudly, right beside her to find the last gift.  
  
“Damn it.” Miko muttered under her breath.  
  
Indeed, _fuck_ , looks like they were too late.  
  
Dozens of Christmas stockings later, candies eaten out of them - they eventually wind down due to all the games wearing them out of energy. The whiteboard is filled with tally marks once the games were over.  
  
There were laughs exchanged over the matter, a couple beers cracked open - and that's where Akira notes that it's been snowing heavily, surprisingly more out since the hour has gone by. There really is a snowstorm out.  
  
“Hey,” Miki tapped Akira as he looked out the window, and the talking doesn't dwindle down between everyone else. Ryo is by Jenny's side again. “Do you think Ryo’s having a good time?”  
  
They watch how he laughs as he talks to Jenny, likely about how ridiculously competitive they were during the games.  
  
“He still won't admit to me that he likes Christmas.”  
  
“I mean he _is_ having fun but should we--”  
  
“I wanna save for later the big part, you know, make him smile and get him included. Everything's under control. Everyone's happy, and the party's going great so far.” Akira assured.  
  
Just as he said that, all the lights in the home shut off abruptly without warning.  
  
It leaves the home nearly pitch black, something that both Miki and Akira weren't expecting. Bringing the group on high alert and there's screaming involved.  
  
“What the fuck?” Miki whispered, frantic.  
  
“Nevermind.” Akira responded. Or maybe not.  
  
He tried to ignore the fact that all eighteen guests in total were going to be trapped in here.  
  
Miki and Akira attempt to calm the crowd down but it barely works with their voices overlapping theirs.  
  
“Maybe they'll calm down.” Miki sighed, “I mean they'll eventually at some point.”  
  
_“We're gonna die!”_ Wamu shouted on the top of his lungs. On second thought, this is becoming more chaotic.  
  
“And then they didn't.”  
  
“You think?!”  
  
There's thumping beneath the ground and the last thing Akira wanted is for the group to start scattering everywhere.  
  
“Guys!” Akira shouted, unable to get their attention still. “ _Guys!_ ”  
  
“Stand over there. I have an idea.” Miki suggested. Patting Akira’s arm.  
  
Akira did as told, waiting for the cue. That's when Miki stands on top of the couch and let's out an ear-splitting scream making the panic instantly die down and a few groans to be heard.  
  
_“Everybody shut up_!” Akira shouted as loud as he could, “Shut up! Just shut up!”  
  
Aside from murmurs, it gets gradually quiet.  
  
“I'm sorry we had to do that.” Akira apologized, “But we had to stop everyone from panicking, or whoever those were, and those of you who tried to calm the others down but couldn't.”  
  
“Thank you, Akira.” Noel said, making his way to the center of the living room beside Akira. “I know this is sudden, but I assure you nothing bad is going to happen.”  
  
“Is someone going to kill us?” Lala asked. “Is there a murderer in the house?”  
  
“If someone came into the house we would know.” Miki explained, “The door is locked. No one knows this house more than my parents, Akira and I.”  
  
“Maybe somehow the snow melted and the water messed with the wires and ended up shutting the power off.” Noel assumed, “There's no other way, it's been snowing badly out since earlier in the afternoon.”  
  
“And it's now nine o’ clock in the night.” Jenny affirmed. “There's been warnings of a snowstorm since yesterday.”  
  
“Is it going to last all night?” Silene asked.  
  
“We've got no service either.”  
  
All heads turned to Ryo standing in the corner, for some odd reason, Akira had forgotten to ask. Holding up his phone.  
  
He joined the rest of the group, “It seems like the internet has been cut off. No signs of connection.”  
  
“The music also turned off!” Lala gasped.  
  
“Yeah, because… we have no power.” Akira reasoned. “We can't turn on anything.”  
  
“I'm scared.” Taro ran up to Miko to hug her, trying to sooth his fears.  
  
“How are we gonna get home?” Koda asked, “If it's going to snow this much? Everything's been such a mess when it came to all forms of commuting. Our cars will be stuck in traffic for hours.”  
  
“So if that's the case, we should just stay here until the snow at least stops for a bit.” Noel suggested.  
  
“I don't think most of us _should_ have somewhere to be. The best place to stay is here.” Junichi placed a hand on Koda’s shoulder, “It's dangerous out there.”  
  
“Let me go check for myself.” Wamu stood up. He went to go find his shoes before striding over to the door and checking outside. A second later, he comes back inside with snow all over his body. Getting some into the home.  
  
“Do not go outside! I repeat, do _not_ go outside!”  
  
“You fucking idiot!” Miki shrieked, “Shut the door!”  
  
Through the noise, Wamu couldn't hear what she said, “What?!”  
  
_“Close the door!”_ The rest of them repeated, now Wamu heard this loud and clear quickly shutting the door.  
  
“Now you've got some of it in the house!” Akiko sighed, “You're going to freeze, you didn't even wear a jacket.”  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
Gabi and Mayuta rush over to pull Wamu inside, he's already shivering madly and he's only been out there in his thin long sleeve for a couple seconds.  
  
“Now we know that going outside is off limits.” Noel explained, “In the meantime, everyone needs to stay put right here.”  
  
“Mom, do you have any candles still we could use? Just to add some light to the room?” Miki asked.  
  
“Oh, I have a lot of them.” Akiko replied, “It would be a huge favor done for me if some of you could help get them out of the bathroom cabinets upstairs and down here. I have some candles in our bedroom and in the linen closet.”  
  
“I know where they are.” Miki nodded. “Miko, Lala, you come with me.”  
  
“On it!” Miko obliged, Lala clapped her hands excited about something along the lines of another scavenger hunt, following Miki out the living room.  
  
Akiko and Noel went with Reijiro and Kaori, Wamu and the guys sticking together to go upstairs. Taro rushing to tail after them.  
  
Jenny and Silene were going to search the linen closet while Koda said he and Junichi were gonna figure out how to warm up the house better by finding a heater, making sure the windows were shut, among other things.  
  
“We should have left.” Ryo mentioned to Akira while they search the bathroom, luckily Akira finds a candle stored in there. Akiko sure had a lot of these.  
  
“We can't even leave during a storm.”  
  
“This is a sign. What if this was the work of--”  
  
“Don't go there.”  
  
“They say candles are a weapon to ward off evil spirits.” Ryo said, “Explain why Akiko has hundreds of these?” He snatched the candle of Akira to hold it up in front of his face.  
  
“Maybe she just really likes candles.”  
  
“Judging by all the religious paintings I assumed that the Makimuras were superstitious. They believe in ghosts and demons. The supernatural.”  
  
“They say that ghosts are real in the world of ghosts.”  
  
There's a beat.  
  
Ryo frowned. “Do you hear yourself? You sound like an absolute fool.”  
  
“What I'm saying is that what you're panicking about shouldn't matter to you! Sometimes evil spirits aren't always the problem.” Akira explained.  
  
“You still haven't explained this.”  
  
“So they're religious people.” The both of them stand up, Akira spread his arms, “I don't know what else to tell you. This is the work of the power going off.”  
  
“This is an omen that I should never enjoy a single Christmas night ever again.”  
  
“You can't rope that into this. You _were_ enjoying Christmas.”  
  
“Well maybe Christmas doesn't want _me_ to enjoy _it_. The power went out. Could this get anymore disastrous?”  
  
“You're overreacting. This is on all of us.” Akira assured, “I'm not gonna let some stupid snowstorm or a power outage ruin our fucking Christmas. We were having so much fun.”   
  
“Guess what we found!” Silene and Jenny came into the bathroom, holding a few candles to her chest.  
  
“ _Awesome_. Alright since Jen and Si’s got a couple we can start lighting them up.”  
  
“Where are the matches?” Jenny asked.  
  
“Kitchen.” Akira answered. He was about to show them where but Ryo pulled on the back of his jacket.  
  
“Akira, listen to me.”  
  
“Stop being so afraid!” Akira placed his hands on Ryo’s shoulders, “It's gonna be okay. _We're_ gonna be okay!”  
  
“How are you so sure of that?” Ryo asked warily, “I've just… experienced a lot of bad holidays in the past which made me paranoid into thinking too many things, more than I can count.”  
  
“I promise you, evil spirits aren't out to ruin your Christmas and if they will, I will kick their ass. If they ruin yours, they ruin it for all of us.” Akira said, “Okay?”  
  
Ryo nodded tentatively.  
  
He helped Jenny and Silene light all the candles. Distributing the matches out to everyone else who managed to find one or two around the home. It did a good job in providing some lighting even if it were a bit dimmer than expected.  
  
He knows Akiko and Noel must be devastated and exhausted trying to maintain the peace and make sure the guests are okay, and Miki and Akira lend a helping hand in getting them situated - wanting to do what they could.  
  
There is worry about how they were going to get home, still though, Akira wanted them to be optimistic, especially Ryo, since he's a little anxious about experiencing yet another bad Christmas and he doesn't want that.  
  
The mood is lightened up by playing a few card games, breaking the tension soon enough by engaging in a few rounds that were proven to be fun when Kaori and Akiko joined them. Meanwhile Reijiro and Noel were trying to raise the temperature in the common area just so the guests were warm enough.  
  
They provided a few blankets, and there was more food if anyone was hungry since they'd be staying here for a while.  
  
There were other games played to pass the time, between games, Akiko found another one or two candles to place on the table, lighting them up. It isn't completely dark anymore, but some corners were more  somber than others.  
  
“Hey guys, look!” Taro said after some time, peering out the window, “It stopped snowing!”  
  
What everyone was currently doing was abandoned to look out the window, it's gone from heavy inches of snow to nearly none at all. Akira wonders how long it's been, he checked his phone to see that it's now ten thirty, just an hour and a half away from midnight.  
  
“But the power is still shut off.” Junichi mentioned.  
  
“Don't lose hope, guys. We can continue what we're doing in the meantime.”  
  
“Trivia, anyone?” Miki suggested.  
  
With a couple shrugs, agreeing to it - Akira decided to sit on the floor with the others.  
  
He did notice though halfway through on the questionnaire of films that Ryo got up to walk into the kitchen.  
  
Jenny looked at Akira and cocked her head, knowingly.  
  
“I'll take your turn.” She said.  
  
“Thanks.” Akira answered, getting out of his painful cross legged position - limping a little before jogging into the kitchen. Everyone laughs in the living room, and there's loud chatter again. Easing into the power outage thankfully.  
  
“You're missing out.” Through the dim candles in the kitchen he could make the outline of Ryo’s face, he's taking a drag of a cigarette -- though he's finished with it now, dabbing it into a napkin for a makeshift ashtray.  
  
“I don't know the answers to any of the questions really. Because I don't know any films or books, I needed a smoke anyway. Do me a favor and don't tell any of them I've been smoking.”  
  
“Sure," Akira answered softly, "You could always watch.”  
  
He disposed of the napkin, and the kitchen smells of cigarettes strongly. Akira stood next to Ryo in front of the kitchen counter. Leaning against it.  
  
“Hey, Ryo, I'm sorry all of have been really pushy and forcing you to like Christmas. I understand if you never will, or you don't want to.”  
  
“It's fine-- I was-- I was acting like… a grinch.” Ryo managed to say, Akira could see him visibly grimace and it makes him laugh. “I refused to admit it because I was being stubborn. I'm just afraid that this wouldn't last.”  
  
“What wouldn't?”  
  
“Me being... _happy_ for once?” As Ryo says this he sounds unsure. “I'm not sure myself.”  
  
Akira pushed himself off the counter, turning to back up. Grabbing Ryo’s hands.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Ryo asked, “I don't think I'm ready to play again.”  
  
“Look up.” Akira glanced up above them, they stopped walking.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Up there.”  
  
Ryo doesn't let go of Akira’s hands, eyes flickering up to catch a glimpse of the mistletoe hanging on a string.  
  
“If we're standing under the mistletoe you have to give me a kiss.”  
  
“This is so ridiculous.”  
  
“It's tradition.” Akira squeezed Ryo’s hand, pulling him closer. “If you don't kiss me I'll just kiss you.”  
  
“You bastard.” Ryo murmured, stepping closer, hesitantly. Akira thinks Ryo’s palms are beginning to grow clammy, moving closer as well.  
  
Ryo closed his eyes, and now Akira could see him closely.

"You are beautiful, Ryo Asuka." He murmured, each of the words spilling from his lips were said like it were held sacred to him. "You are so... beautiful."

Santa doesn't have to send any angels down, he's already got one.

He hears Ryo huff a short laugh, "Just kiss me, Akira." He whispered, desperate.

Akira took that as a signal to lean in - capturing Ryo’s parted lips in a soft, lingering kiss. A kiss that was enough to spread warmth throughout his body and have his heart thumping in his chest, hand in hand. Ryo squeezed Akira’s hands tighter in return.

Ryo pressed further into Akira, shudders running down his spine at the body contact. He never yearned so much of it until now, deepening the kiss.  
  
Brightness almost blinds Akira, causing them to pull away.  
  
The lights.  
  
The power is back on.  
  
The cheering in the living room makes Ryo and Akira break their hands away and step back, the hurrah in response to the power reviving.  
  
“ _FREEDOM_!”  
  
Akira chuckled at all the rejoicing. There was loud thumping as everyone began to run outside like they had found the center of the universe.  
  
“The internet connection.” Ryo showed Akira his phone, “It’s-- it's back on.”  
  
Akira checked his phone to be sure, he does have connection. Service is no longer limited.  
  
Footsteps came rushing into the kitchen. Miki and Taro slamming a hand by the walls startling the two.  
  
“The lights outside turned back on!” Taro shouted, “Everyone is going outside! Come look!”  
  
“Holy shit,” Akira gaped, he ended up running after them to put on his shoes - jacket already on, following all the others out into the patio. Kaori reminded everyone _not_ to go out without wearing their jackets and shoes.  
  
The Makimuras backyard was almost ethereal, but what was most beautiful is how the lights in the neighboring homes were flickering on. One by one. Lighting up the entire neighborhood, no longer dull and gloomy.  
  
“This shit is breathtaking.” Wamu smacked Akira’s shoulder, getting excited with the rest of his boys.  
  
“Beautiful.” Lala’s eyes sparkled.  
  
Koda managed to crack a small smile, wrapping an arm around Junichi.  
  
Silene had her arms wrapped around one of Jenny's, now pointing at the constellations that could be seen in the clearing skies.  
  
Miki had a bright smile on her face, Miko watching her as if Miki was everything she ever could ask for standing right here, Taro jumping on the balls of his feet.  
  
Miki and Akira’s parents were inside watching from the windows, keeping warm.  
  
Ryo walked out to the patio beside Akira, his eyes widening at the sight.  
  
Akira could see the stars in Ryo’s eyes, the colorful, bright Christmas lights swirling in those irises.  
  
He looked up at the moon, high in the sky.  
  
_The moon…_  
  
“The moon is so beautiful.” Ryo whispered.  
  
Akira smiled.  
  
“Miracles do come true.” He mused, one of them is standing right next to him.

His words catch Ryo’s attention, never seeing him this entranced before.  
  
“I feel like I just had an epiphany, that something like this happened.” Ryo folded his arms to keep warm, “Once before.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“It's different now.” Ryo murmured, “Everyone is here. And everyone is happy.”  
  
“Ryo, I just want you to know that we are not only your friends, but we are also your family.” Akira said. “We love you.”  
  
Miki, Miko, Taro, Lala, Wamu and the guys come rushing over to Ryo and Akira, now bugging them about the pretty Christmas lights and how amazing it looks.  
  
Ryo chuckled a little at all the attention even though he isn't used to it, “You guys…”  
  
“You're not gonna spend another Christmas alone.” Miko threw an arm around Ryo’s shoulders, “You have us.”  
  
Akira’s getting crushed now that they were all huddling into a group hug around Ryo and Akira, standing on the patio watching the lights and the bright stars.  
  
Well, Koda, Junichi, Jenny, and Silene stood close by the huddle with smiles on their faces.  
  
“This is the best Christmas ever!” Taro yelled.  
  
From the inside of the house, Noel alerting all of them standing outside.  
  
“Stereo’s working!” Noel put a thumbs up.  
  
“Let's fucking party!” Gabi roared, making their way inside to shut the door, just like before, the party resumed.  
  
Only now, it was the perfect time to commence with the big plan.  
  
“Hey, you guys ready?” Miki asked Wamu, “It's time.”  
  
“Now?” He asked.  
  
“You really fucking owe us for this.” Miko told Akira, “I can't believe we're about to do this.”  
  
Well all their practice isn't going to be for nothing.  
  
“We're ready.” Mayuta gave the signal. Gathered at the center of the common area, Gabi counted down slowly before four of the guys began to beatbox.  
  
Ryo looked incredibly confused, wondering if he's missing out on something.  
  
“Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop.” Akira began to sing, taking Ryo’s hand. “Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop."

"What is the point of this?" Ryo asked, bewildered.

"Just imagine, will you?" Akira convinced.

"And how exactly will I do that?"

"We'll show you." Akira smiled warmly.

"What?" Ryo's eyes blinked wide.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring! Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and some Christmas caroling." Akira gracefully resumed, "You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear the voices ringing," He twirled Ryo around to have him shift and face Miki and Miko up next, passing the next verses off to them. They startled him with the next words he nearly jumps out of his skin. 

"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"  
  
Appearing slightly uncomfortable and overwhelmed, wherever Ryo went - trying to flee the scene his way would be blocked by Miki and Miko encouraging Ryo to dance, and Akira wouldn't allow him to flee by holding his hands - continuously twirling him as the three of them sang - now slowly, everyone else beginning to join in - as if they were _all_ singing to Ryo and the song was meant for him.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday! Everybody's dancing merrily, in a new old fashioned way!"  
  
As much as Ryo seemed to look repulsed at the words, he eventually stopped resisting, as if he realized what their intentions were.  
  
The point of singing these songs to Ryo was to show him the importance of Christmas, taking turns singing each verse - even Miki and Akira’s parents had their chance to do so before there was a harmonious unison of all their voices combined, leaving an awed expression on Ryo’s face.

He was surprised to see Jenny and Silene start singing along, arms thrown around him to give him a hug before being hauled off again to dance along.  
  
Circling Ryo and taking him all around the common area, Akira wanted to pass one of the verses to Koda, but he glared deathly at him because he wasn't going to sing shit - _nevermind then_ , Akira says aloud- at least Junichi happily chimed in.  
  
Despite being dizzied from being twirled around and hauled off, Akira noticed that Ryo began to laugh. Falling back into sync with the chorus, Wamu and the gang beatbox effortlessly from the beginning to the end, controlling the rhythm of it all and giving the most energized of vibes.  
  
It finishes abruptly, and Akira would say that this went better than he thought, but now they're all waiting for Ryo’s reaction. Currently panting, still confused from all of what's happening so suddenly.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Akira asked. Waiting in anticipation is the others, and it's nerve wracking to have an audience.  
  
“This was a part of your deliberate plan?” Ryo asked, “All this?”  
  
“I was saving our big finale for last.” Akira said hopingly.  
  
“Please say yes!” Taro whispered, Miki violently shushed him.  
  
Ryo answered by hugging Akira, leaving echoes of _aww’s_ and applause.  
  
“He likes it!” Wamu cheered.  
  
Throughout all the triumph, they remain in their embrace for some time before parting.  
  
“Only you would do such a sappy thing as this." Ryo mumbled.  
  
“I know it was terrible. We only worked on that whole dance and singing shit for like, a day. Now I owe all of them a hundred bucks.” Akira replied with a skittish laugh.  
  
“It's just that Christmas songs are the number one thing I despise with a burning passion. But I appreciate it no matter how ridiculous it was.” Ryo admitted, “Thank you for that. I did have a really great time with you guys tonight. It made me realize how enjoyable it is to spend the holidays with other people.”  
  
“Does that mean you believe in Christmas?"  
  
“Don't get your hopes up.” Ryo scoffed, “Just, maybe a tiny bit. The tiniest ounce you can ever imagine.”  
  
“I take it as a yes.”  
  
Miki turned on the stereo, tuning the volume to the highest level. “We got an hour until midnight! So how about we spend it having the best Christmas party ever?”  
  
The responses meant that there was definitely some agreement on that, Ryo and Akira exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
The night is still relatively young, and there was plenty of time to party hard like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Christmas may be over soon, however, all the dancing, laughter and joy, still lives on in the heart of believing in Christmas spirit. Even if only a little, that will remain everlasting.  
  
All of them came here tonight, to live their lives until the very last moment and enjoy each other's company while they could. In another lifetime, they could never have this chance of bringing the happiness they've always wanted.  
  
Akira was going to do whatever it took in his heart to assure Ryo that _this_ \- right here - is his family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the canon, let 'em be happy.
> 
> You guys are awesome, thanks for all of you who have been sticking with me and my nonsense shenanigans and continuing to follow ET as it brings me so much joy. 
> 
> I hope this satisfies all your needs. See you (hopefully) soon. ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	21. Looking Under The Same Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo hasn't known Akira for the longest. A year feels a bit too short, while Akira’s friends have been by his side for as long as Akira can remember. They've been through Hell and back, some of them aren't even planning, or have gone to college. Somehow they've still managed to keep in contact.
> 
> Anyone Ryo has ever known he cut ties with, and he's already forgotten when. Because he didn't care about any of his “friends” if he could call them that. It's just him, and it's mostly been just him.
> 
> If he's going to go to one of these things, it was mainly to show his support. Otherwise if none of them were really his friends, Ryo wouldn't have gone.
> 
> Now they were graduating.

Akira groaned, “I don't like wearing suits.”  
  
Making Akira stand firmly in front of the mirror, Ryo frowned, “You don't really have other options.”  
  
“I know, but this makes me look so fucking _weird_.”  
  
“You look wonderful.” Ryo started fixing Akira’s tie, “You have so many suits in your closet but you've never worn them! Why?”  
  
“My parents always get me new ones for my birthday or every Christmas, but I'm not a suit guy. Could I just wear a nice button up and go with that?” Akira pleaded.

“No.” Ryo refused. “Tomorrow is a very special day for you, and you're already going to ruin it. We already tried on over a dozen suits and you didn't like any of them.”  
  
“There _has_ to be another option!” Akira said. “I'll wear anything. As long as it isn't a tacky suit.”  
  
Ryo brooded for a moment. “Ah… I believe there's the outfit I bought for you, the one you wore to meet my parents?”  
  
“...I'm gonna take a moment to realize you called Jenny and Silene, our _moms_ \-- basically, your parents.”  
  
“Not relevant.” Ryo changed the topic, rummaging through Akira’s disaster of a closet. He shared some things with Ryo in there, but in the entire year they've spent living together -- he's starting to wonder how he managed to survive doing it. Akira is an absolute hog, a hoarder, isn't tidy in the slightest bit, and likes to put shit wherever he wanted.  
  
Explains why it took a billion years to find the outfit Ryo was looking for, presenting it to Akira. He had to make a mental note to do some rearranging.  
  
“I'll wear that.” Akira agreed. “Only because it isn't a suit and it's not too bad.”  
  
Ryo thought Akira would never settle on something. He was relieved, incredibly. “So you're all set.” He smiled, folding up the outfit to set aside as he started to work on fixing the mess that was their clothing closet.  
  
Meanwhile, Akira stood in front of the mirror still. Even when Ryo was done, a sigh was enough to pull Ryo away from the closet -- pulling the slide in door shut as he turned around. Akira loosened his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt. He looked bothered.  
  
“Miki confirmed that everyone now has tickets, so your parents will be coming. So will Jenny and Silene.” Ryo clapped his hands, “This is going out more organized than expected.”  
  
“Yeah, I'm excited for that.” Akira replied, with a weak smile.  
  
Ryo was kinda expecting something along the lines of _fuck yeah tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever._ A very jubilant exclamation with profanity thrown in there is… typically Akira in general. But a dull reply? That threw Ryo off.  
  
“Are you?” He asked warily. “Who are you and what have you done to Akira?”  
  
“I said I was excited.” Akira shrugged.  
  
Ryo examined his facial expression. Ah. He's nervous. There we go.  
  
“You… don't sound very excited, fool.” Ryo frowned, clasping his hands together, “Akira, tomorrow is a very big day. Not just for you, but, for all of us…”  
  
“I know.” Akira mumbled.  
  
This is unusual. Ryo knew Akira, the type of be ecstatic about the slightest of things that bring a bright smile to his face.  
  
“Everything is taken care of.” Ryo said, “Unless… that isn't what's bothering you, is it? You don't have to wear a suit. I won't force you to.”  
  
“No it's not that.” Akira shook his head. “I'm graduating tomorrow…”  
  
Ryo wanted Akira to be excited. “Yes! You are. That's why you should be happy.”  
  
He took Akira to the bed where they both sat down. Ryo toyed with Akira’s tie, staring at it for a moment -- figuring out the right words to say.  
  
“Are you nervous?”  
  
“Yeah… like, really nervous.” Akira replied, “I just can't believe that this is happening. I've only _dreamt_ of this happening, you know?”  
  
“A wild concept, isn't it?” Ryo smiled a little.  
  
“Pretty fucking wild.” Akira chuckled. “Me, Wamu, and the Mikis. We've stood together for more than just a couple years, and look where we are now.”  
  
Ryo hasn't known Akira for the longest. A year feels a bit too short, while Akira’s friends have been by his side for as long as Akira can remember. They've been through Hell and back, some of them aren't even planning, or have gone to college. Somehow they've still managed to keep in contact.  
  
Anyone Ryo has ever known he cut ties with, and he's already forgotten when. Because he didn't care about any of his _“friends_ ” if he could call them that. It's just him, and it's mostly been just him.  
  
If he's going to go to one of these things, it was mainly to show his support. Otherwise if none of them were really his friends, Ryo wouldn't have gone.

Now they were graduating.  
  
“You're going to do great tomorrow.” Ryo cupped Akira’s cheeks. “All of you will.”  
  
“I don't know…” Akira mumbled, “I'm usually pretty confident about a lot of things, not so sure about now.”  
  
“That's okay. It happens. We all get incredibly nervous. Just remember to breathe, and have faith.” Ryo said, squeezing Akira’s face firmly. “The Akira I know would be endlessly excited for this.”  
  
Akira smiled a little, “Thanks, Ryo. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Ryo replied softly.  
  
“So, uh. I should probably try on the cap and gown, considering I haven't since I got it.” Akira said, sheepish. Ryo scooted back and nodded slowly.  
  
“Okay.” He laughed.  
  
Toodles scurrying into the room told them both that she wanted attention, and Ryo is heartbroken that she wouldn't be coming along with them.  
  
“I'm going to miss her dearly.” He picked her up in his arms, “I trusted our neighbor to take care of her, but I swear if anything happens to her I will kill that woman and bring out the apocalypse, then kill everyone else.”  
  
“We're only gonna be gone for like, a day, won't we?” Akira asked, “It's just for the ceremony and the party after.”  
  
“I don't trust having other people I barely know take care of my dog.”  
  
“She's an old lady! And she _loves_ taking care of pets, you know that she also has a cat and loves Toodles.” Akira said, “I couldn't say no when she asked if she could take care of her. She also told me good luck tomorrow, which was super nice. You should trust her.”  
  
Ryo held Toodles in his lap, contemplating. She is nice. She brought them baked corn muffins when they first  moved into their apartment, getting settled in. She always says hi when Ryo sees her in the mornings before work, whenever Akira takes Toodles for a walk she's excited to see her, and she brings her cat, Mary, along for them to play.  
  
She's nice, but she's also an old woman, which concerns Ryo -- soon enough the apartment neighboring theirs could be vacant any day and he wouldn't want to come back to see Toodles trying to lap at an unconscious body lying on the ground, due to the woman having health problems as well. She's strong enough to stand her ground and take care of herself, however.  
  
“If it's only just for a day, it's better than leaving her here alone.” Ryo agreed to it, handing his dog over for Akira to hold.  
  
“Hey, promise we'll be back soon.” Akira cooed, “You'll be in good hands. I have a big day tomorrow. Wish me luck, okay?”  
  
She yips and laps at Akira’s cheek causing him to chuckle. The sight alone makes Ryo’s heart melt.  
  
“Wanna see me in my cap and gown?”  
  
Toodles barked, taking that as a word of agreement -- Akira set her down on the mattress to rush and find it. It looks like his nervousness is dwindling down a little.  
  
For now, that's good.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The color of the cap and gowns all graduating students were going to wear prior was a black color. Akira was surely a mess the day before, as he fumbled with trying it on and kept pacing around the bedroom shouting that he couldn't do this, and that he was fucking pathetic for it.  
  
As frustrating as it was, helping Akira into said attire, fixing his cap and teaching him once again how to attach the tassel onto it -- he did successfully manage to calm Akira down for the time being. He didn't want Akira to have a dilemma right before his big day.  
  
Ryo spent the morning at Jenny and Silene’s place, a summer home rented out because they'll be staying in the states for the season-- right now, the final term for Akira and the others’ semester was over and the graduation day took place at the ending of May.  
  
He made sure Jenny and Silene got their tickets beforehand, Akira left early in the morning. It was advised he'd get a good night rest, Miko was going to pick Akira and Miki up while for the guests entering campus were required to come in an hour or two later.  
  
It happened to be terribly cloudy around the time Jenny drove Ryo and Silene to the parking lot, there wasn't much people in sight, a few here and there that were likely staff or guests, students running in late to make it into one of the towering buildings.  
  
Ryo has only been to Akira’s university probably a couple times. But he's in awe at how beautiful the courtyard is. The floors were a shade of orange, complimenting the ember color of the buildings. Signs among other decorations hung up, balloons were being offered to celebrate the occasion but looks like it would have to be temporarily put off when it started to rain.  
  
“Oh, man.” Silene groaned upon leaving the car, “I didn't know it was going to rain.”  
  
Jenny took out her umbrella, prepared. “It's important to check the weather forecast at all times.”  
  
Ryo removed the coat he had over his button down to keep warm, throwing it over his head. Wearing denim jeans and ankle boots. Adjusting the ascot tied around his neck. He too had forgotten it was going to rain.  
  
“Not to sound a bit rude, but not everyone has time to stop or care enough to check things such as the forecast.” He told Jenny, Silene rushed under Jenny's umbrella -- barely leaving Ryo any room to duck his head underneath.  
  
Looks like using his coat will do, but now it was bound to get drenched with the heavy rain cascading down on them.  
  
“Suit yourself.” Jenny's mocking him.  
  
“Do you have a spare umbrella?”  
  
“No. Because I entrusted the fact that you would have your own.”  
  
“Shit.” Ryo muttered.  
  
Why did it have to _rain_ on a day like _this_? That would bring the worst of luck! There are others scurrying about past them just to find a roof over their heads, following the route to take into the gymnasium -- however there was a line that formed by the entrance.  
  
Because they had tickets, a quick check allowed them to enter -- Jenny closed her umbrella. The rest of Ryo’s clothes weren't too soaked making their way into the vast gymnasium.  
  
It's his first time coming inside, and there was an array of chairs in the center where an orchestra played on the front stage. A podium with a microphone on the stand for speaking, and surrounding the area where benches that started from the bottom. Following high up to where the doors were, and it's completely cool inside.  
  
“We're early.” Silene sighed out, “Thank _fuck_ , I thought we'd be waiting out there forever.”  
  
“Our seats are over there.” Jenny pointed at one of the rows a few steps down. Akira and Miki's parents were there waiting, saving their seats.  
  
Behind them were faces Ryo didn't recognize, because he believed he hadn't seen them before. Akira mentioned that close family of Wamu would be coming, older relatives it looked like. But he isn't sure if those were his parents, and the other two were fairly older. A man and a woman who dressed formally, had firm facial expressions.  
  
It didn't take long for Ryo to assume those were Miko’s grandparents. He's aware that Miko had a distant relationship with them both, and it's the first time he's seeing them up close.  
  
Taro was wildly waving for them to come over, the adorable little boy could be spotted from a mile away from the sparkle in his eyes.  
  
They had to squeeze through some guests already seated to find their seats, and more people were coming in.  
  
“You made it!” Akiko is enveloping Ryo into a crushing hug, before moving on to Jenny and Silene.  
  
“I'm so sorry if you've gotten soaked out there.” Kaori said next, “The rain is terrible.”  
  
“It's supposed to stop around the afternoon, isn't it?” Reijiro asked, “By then the ceremony is going to be over.”  
  
“I hope so.” Ryo replied, “It's a good thing this didn't take place outside.”  
  
“We have extra pamphlets.” Noel held up a few to hand over to the rest of them, “Just in case you weren't able to pick up some.”  
  
They did forget to pick those up, turns out. Whoever was giving them out they've passed since the rain had everyone hurrying to get inside.  
  
“Where's Gabi and the other guys?” Taro asked, “Are they coming too?”  
  
“I'm not sure yet.” Ryo answered, “Akira said they would. They should be soon.”  
  
Those guys are the _kings_ of arriving fashionably late, it seems. Eventually Ryo stopped being surprised about it.  
  
Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie were supposed to show up as they've all received tickets to sit either in the same row as Ryo, in front, or behind.  
  
Now they were bombarding him with text messages asking where to go, since it's apparent that Akira or the girls couldn't send them messages right away since they're preparing to walk in line very soon. Ryo fought the urge to roll his eyes and sigh deeply, of course they wouldn't be prepared. Having trouble parking and getting themselves lost. He feels bad that Akira has to deal with them, regardless, he tells them they're inside.  
  
Koda and Junichi come inside, weaving through the crowds of families to take the seats next to Ryo, Jenny, and Silene -- coming in just in time. The three of them greeted the two men, luckily, Junichi was kind enough to buy them water since it was warm outside.  
  
“Did they text you too?” Koda asked. Heads turning to the entrance, Ryo shook his head.  
  
“They've been sending me a lot of texts and called a few times though I hope they haven't lost their way.”  
  
“Why can't they just follow where everyone else is going?”  
  
“You know them.” Ryo deadpanned.  
  
“A lot of people are coming in.” Junichi said, concerned, “If their seats get taken they won't be able to sit with us.”  
  
At this rate, they might just have it snagged. The tickets assign their row, but Ryo is certain that with the empty seats around people might choose to sit where they please if theirs happen to be taken.  
  
“Oh. There they are.” Silene gestured over to the open doorway, the three are _drenched_ from head to toe but Silene and Koda waved their hands so the boys could see where they were sitting. Gabi nearly tripped on the way down the stairs. If it weren't for Mayuta and Hie to catch him from falling.  
  
Compared to Koda and Junichi, they weren't dressed in suits, not really anything too casual or fancy either. But there was an attempt made with button downs, slacks, and dress shoes. With hugs exchanged they sat down in the row right behind Ryo’s own.  
  
“Really sorry if we were late.” Mayuta apologized.  
  
“You're not too late, actually.” Jenny waved it off, “The ceremony hasn't begun yet.”  
  
“So we didn't miss it?!” Gabi breathed, it's concerning how much he was panting that Junichi had to hand him a water bottle, “Thank fucking God.”  
  
Koda shook his head and Junichi laughed. As much as Ryo was looking forward to the ceremony to begin, he was much eager to see all the graduates to be announced. There were some entertaining aspects, the orchestra was lovely, and the speeches made were astounding as well.  
  
“I remember when you had this.” Jenny leaned in to whisper to Ryo, “Wasn't too long ago.”  
  
Ryo groaned, “We aren't talking about this.”  
  
“Have you not told Akira about a certain _inspiring_ speech that you've made?”  
  
Ryo flushed, memories being brought back that he usually drinks to forget. “I hope you haven't told him about that.”  
  
“Not yet.” Jenny answered truthfully. “I'm surprised you haven't.”  
  
“Does Ryo not like talking about his grad school days?” Silene playfully pinched Ryo’s cheek, causing Ryo to recoil, leaning back to pull his face away. The pinch was quite _painful_. “Aw, that's so cute.”  
  
“I still have pictures.” Jenny told Silene, “He doesn't want anything to do with them so I keep them.”  
  
“I thought I told you to throw them away!”  
  
“I wish I could have been there.” Silene pouted, “You'd look adorable in your cap and gown pictures.”  
  
“Look.” Ryo changed the subject, “It's starting.” He perked up.  
  
For different courses completed, names were being called out one by one. The graduates piled in, in a single file line filling in the rows of chairs in the center of the gymnasium. They were coming from an open door at the bottom of the stairs where the last row of benches ended, leading to the outside.  
  
A lot of families were shouting on the top of their lungs, as embarrassing as it sounded, all the guests came here for the same reason. Giving rounds of applause midst the ceremony.  
  
They kept an eye out for who they knew, and Ryo didn't really know anyone from Akira’s university except Akira himself and his friends. He made sure to show his excitement and support once their names were called, all of them had come in at different times. Ryo’s group tried to scream as loud as possible, seeing to it that the four graduates in particular were close friends and family.  
  
Wamu looked embarrassed to see that his friends were of their word to showing up, a flush on his face. He looked… _tidy_ that it even surprised Ryo, wearing slacks and dress shoes over his cap and gown, not wearing his usual snapback Akira teased him about having glued to his fucking head that he never took off.  
  
His friends were teasing him, and it made Silene, Koda, and Junichi laugh. Wamu barely acknowledged that they were there and Ryo assumes it was because he was ignoring them, not used to this sort of attention.  
  
Miki, on the other hand -- fierce, bold as always. She drank in the attention and waved upon seeing them sitting in their rows -- jumping on the balls of her feet. Lala followed closely behind, and Ryo remembered that she was graduating too. Applauding for the other girl, she might have been popular or some sorts among other students since she grew quite a fair amount of attention.  
  
Miko gave a shy wave and a timid smile, for the first time her hair was curled and not kept in a braid like it usually was. The way the boys were cheering made her laugh, causing her to stick the finger up their direction. Not that Ryo could see the Kurodas reaction, but he thinks they only applauded, and it was as if Miko wasn't acknowledging their presence being there at all. Otherwise, she wouldn't have done that.  
  
Lastly, Akira’s name is called. Sometimes it's like a challenge to see how _loud_ exactly they could get, Ryo could hear Taro screaming on the top of his lungs, Gabi and Mayuta are yelling -- Silene, Miki and Akira’s parents were trying their best to get Akira’s attention as his head whipped around to the row to pinpoint where the shouting of his name was coming from. Ryo’s heart skipped a beat, never would he have thought to see someone he held dear walk out there, and he does show some confidence despite how nervous he appeared putting up the peace sign with a bright smile on his face and a slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
Ryo could understand how embarrassing it must feel to have a bunch of your family members shout your name at the top of their lungs and _not_ stop even once you've walked past their row already, it made Ryo laugh -- how they've sprung up in their seats because a simple round of applause wasn't going to be enough. It seems like they all did so for each of the graduates except for the Kurodas, once again.  
  
The ceremony doesn't end until an hour after, where there were other events that had to be delved into all according to schedule. The rain did stop when it was over, all guests were permitted to exit the building back to the _terrifyingly_ overcrowded campus filled with hundreds, no, _thousands_ of people scattered about the premise.  
  
It took quite some time to find Akira, Wamu, and the Mikis as there were a lot of students coming to find their families so they could take pictures. Which is what was planned to do once they've come out of the building.  
  
The Makimuras and Akira’s parents found a spot on the grass where some light was shed they could take pictures. The grass dried up, and it wasn't sunny out -- but the rain must have stopped a while ago.  
  
The weather wasn't unbearable, either, it wasn't hot or too cold. Which wasn't a bad time to start taking pictures. First Akira and Miki were bombarded with hugs from their parents and Taro, included, considering that it's been a while since they've seen them. Miko was talking with her grandparents, though Ryo noticed that she seemed a bit indifferent with them.  
  
The boys were gathered around Wamu and his close family, and it was a matter of time before getting together to have a family reunion full of parents being parents, which is, over the top embarrassing. Akiko is talking about how much Akira and Miki have grown, Taro wanted to wear Akira’s cap for a few minutes because it looked so cool.  
  
There was a bit of some commotion over Miko’s new hairstyle and it made her overwhelmed, Ryo admits that she looked like a completely different person with curly hair, and it suited her perfectly. Miki kept her short bob the same, with a different headband with a flower on the right side put over it. But they were both dressed beautifully, taking some time out of talking to each other to catch up with their parents for a bit.  
  
“Don't worry, when you graduate middle school you'll get to wear this too.” Miki patted the cap on Taro’s head. “He looks so grown already.”  
  
“I'm also a college student now.” Taro huffed, “I'm not a little kid.”  
  
“How come you're so short?” Miko teased. “Even shorter than the rest of us?”  
  
“Hey!” Taro barked.  
  
Akira ran up to Ryo, standing with Jenny and Silene.  
  
“ _Yo guess what?!_ Guess who just fucking graduated?!” He scared them with his outburst. Nearly giving Ryo a heart attack.  
  
“This guy!” Akira pranced around, and to think that the day before Akira panicked over the mere thought of the same matter, and now he was ridiculously dancing on the balls of his feet and boasting about it to everyone else.  
  
Ryo had his sunglasses on to hide his grimace, “Do you have to be so embarrassing?”  
  
They don't need to spell it out about being the loudest along the groups of families that were earning them looks here and there.  
  
“Could you guys do us a favor and stand in the front over there?” Silene called out. “I wanna take pictures.”  
  
“Hold on a second, Taro!” Akira shouted, “I need my cap back!”  
  
“It's mine now!”  
  
“Gimme my cap you little twerp, it's mine, not yours.”  
  
Jenny laughed, “Aren't those two adorable?”  
  
While he watches them play fight over a single cap, Ryo isn't really sure if he agrees. He shook his head.  
  
The graduates gather first to stand side by side, taking a couple photos. Ordered to smile and not make a straight face, there were a couple jokes made that made it worthwhile. Lala got to take a couple with them, (including one with just her and Miki which was admittingly adorable) since her own parents allowed her to.  
  
Akira playfully knocked off Wamu’s cap, as he and the girls commented on how weird Wamu looked without wearing his hat, just leaving him in his shaved head. The rest of them agreed, and he angrily tells them to shut up and let it go. The whole time he was rather flustered to be taking photos, surely a side of Wamu Ryo has never seen before.  
  
He's happy though that his friends were there to support him getting this far, it must have been a _lot_ of hard work he's been through.  
  
The friends took photos together first before the parents had joined in, though there were points where the location needed to be moved due to the pictures coming out a little darker than usual because of the cloudy weather. That got Akira irritated quickly, complaining that he just wanted to get it over with.  
  
The Kurodas don't participate in most of the picture taking, standing at one side, often conversing with each other and not the others as much. Looking stern and a bit intimidating, not really joining in on all the fun.  
  
Junichi enjoyed taking pictures, often having to convince Koda to be in at least a _few_ of them rather than none at all. He too was a bit nervous when it came to taking photos, while the others don't hesitate to do a few poses. Holding up their rolled up certificates held together with a tiny red ribbon.  
  
Silene often directed them to stand a certain way, making sure that everyone could be clearly seen in the picture.  
  
Ryo wanted to take as many pictures as possible. Using his Polaroid camera, wanting to capture some of the moments. After testing it out a couple times in the past he grew fond of using it, almost frequently.  
  
Kaori wanted them all to be in at least one or two pictures. He was kind of hoping that he didn't have to be involved in any taking of pictures, but Silene dragged him anyway once it was their turn to take pictures.  
  
He had to ask Jenny if she could hold his phone for him so he could put his arms around Akira for their next picture, to his demise -- Kaori and Reijiro wanted a picture with just the two of them since they've taken a couple photos with the whole family and friends together.  
  
He hears Miki say something along the lines of _the power couple_ taking a photo together bringing a flush to his cheeks.  
  
“Ryo!” Akira beamed, wrapping Ryo into a giant bear hug that makes him startle, feeling a wet kiss being placed on his cheek. The happiness radiating off Akira is present and so clear to the point where Ryo thought he could burst, and it doesn't help his camera shyness at all, and a few photos might've been snapped of that moment.  
  
“Akira you're squeezing me too tight--”  
  
“Oh, haha. I'm sorry! I'm just so happy.” Akira pulled away, “Now that it's over with it's like, holy shit, I'm finally free!”  
  
“So you're finally excited?”  
  
“Fuck yeah, I am."  
  
“Could you guys stand still and look at the camera? Gonna need you to smile for us and stop making googly eyes at each other.” Silene teased. Ryo cleared his throat and obliged, coaxing Akira to focus.  
  
Jenny told Ryo to take off his sunglasses so they could see his whole face, before taking their pictures. Ryo had his hand settled below Akira’s back, while Akira’s arm was thrown around Ryo’s shoulder. He wished the comments about how cute they looked would _cease_ but having just the two of them take pictures is just setting them up as the perfect bait for it.  
  
There was some talk about what the group was going to do next, at first -- go out to eat, then Jenny said that the graduation party would be at their home where they'll be cooking plenty of food to have a huge feast planned beforehand. Akira, Miki, Miko, and Wamu parted ways with the rest of their friends, having talked to some other classmates to say goodbye.  
  
Miko had a long talk with her grandparents before they parted ways, it seemed like they were planning to leave and didn't want to tag along. Ryo observed her and Miki having a few words as the two guardians began to walk off.  
  
“Is she going to be okay?” He asked Akira.  
  
“It's fine. None of us thought they would show. They were only here just to see her walk.”  
  
“The least they could do is come with us. Even if it's only for a while.”  
  
“They… they don't really like us.” Akira laughs, “Like, _really_. You could see it, tension is so strong everyone felt it but no one kinda said anything.”  
  
Ryo is rendered speechless.  
  
“Family drama, huh? Yeah-- it's really something.” Akira joked, “We don't talk about it too much.”  
  
“Family should be there for each other. Why does it feel like they're strangers?”  
  
“That's the thing. Our parents were nice enough to say hi but it's pretty clear Miko’s grandparents never really approved of us since they think we're a bad influence.” Akira shrugged, “Don't mind them.”  
  
Knowing that Miki will take care of her, that's enough of some reassurance.  
  
“I'm going to drive with Jenny and Silene,” Ryo told Akira. “Do you want to drive with us? Or are you driving with Miko?”  
  
“I probably gotta be with them for a bit, I'm still worried about Miko.” Akira said, sympathetically, “If that's okay with you?”  
  
“Of course.” Ryo understood. It amazes him as to what a good friend Akira was. They share a quick kiss before parting, the walk to the parking lot was a long distance. Akira found Taro to round him up with the girls so they can head off. Wamu was going to join Mayuta and the others, while the Makimuras and Akira’s parents were going to drive in separate cars. Now beginning to load up in their cars to drive to the said destination. Jenny texted everyone the address, just in case following the route her car took wouldn't work out.  
  
It's evening time, but the skies are still bright -- cars pulling up to the summer home that was about an hour or so of a drive away of the campus building.  
  
Jenny and Silene’s new summer home was magnificent, large to hold the party of guests that were piling in for the night.  
  
It had two floors, the walls painted a cream color with white pillars leading from the balcony on the top floors to the bottom, bright lights hanging on the walls and there happened to be a pool out back.  
  
The Makimuras had mentioned that it was a relief that they won't have to be celebrating at their home, which Ryo supposed that the aftermath of having parties were a terrible disaster, he's glad that Jenny offered that they could come on down to their place.  
  
The patio was already decorated, tables set up outside and chairs that were laid out at each table. The grass was kept a vibrant green, neatly trimmed, the floors were renovated a brick concrete color and a wide porch with a grand entrance to the steps leading to the main entrance.  
  
The interior was breathtakingly beautiful, everywhere was clean, tidy, the couches matching the color of the walls -- beautiful floral designs of blue and white littered on the walls of the home.  
  
What had caught the attention of everyone was the large dining table nearby with a set of dozens of chairs, it was big enough to hold everyone as the it was set up already, with a couple candles, napkins, and kitchenware in an organized manner.  
  
It's not until another hour has passed to get settled in is when the feast begins, Jenny and Silene prepared an entire gourmet for the celebration and it's outstanding how they were able to do so in such a short amount of time.  
  
“Hey, babe,” Akira leaned in to whisper to Ryo, “Can I talk to you about something?”  
  
Helping himself to the delicious scotch provided, Ryo turned to Akira, “Mm, yes of course. One moment.” He drank some more.  
  
“I'm really fucking nervous right now.”  
  
“And this wine is _so_ lovely I just want to bask in it all night.”  
  
Akira glared.  
  
“What is it?” Ryo asked, “You are disturbing my wine time.”  
  
“I was thinking about like, making a speech.” Akira murmured, “It might be a bit long. And it'll end up getting really personal, but I'm freaking out about whether I should or not.”  
  
“You should do it. You deserve to, this is your night.” Ryo said, “There's no need to be nervous when all of us are here.”  
  
“Ah, I don't know, it'll be my first time.” Akira laughed sheepishly.  
  
“Whenever you're ready.” Ryo assured. “I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear it.”  
  
The table is lively, the candles are lit, and the platter served on the table is scrumptious. Jenny always knows how to cook best, and surely, the others at the table buoyantly agree.  
  
“I made this special for tonight to show how proud I am for all the graduates, and for everyone who has come.” Jenny announced, “This is greatly appreciated.”  
  
“Give it up for the grads!” Silene shouted, giving off more exuberance and delight.  
  
“Please feel free to help yourselves.” Jenny permits, as if the urge to dig in wasn't obvious from the very beginning.  
  
Since they were a large group, the food was passed out, bowls and drinks, just to have a taste of the different types of cuisine that Jenny whipped up. As she explains Ryo could already see Akira salivating beside him, he doesn't blame him as they haven't eaten anything really since early in the morning.  
  
As much as there's plenty of food to be passed around he and Taro don't waste anytime hogging some of the food, Miki screaming at them, Wamu and the boys want to keep a portion to themselves while Miki and Akira’s parents opt to split it evenly, clearly that wasn't going to work.  
  
“Have you ever wanted to like, marry food?” Miko asked, “Because that's exactly how I feel right now.”  
  
Gabi raised his fork, “You fucking said it.”  
  
“ _Every single day._ ” Akira sighed out. “Babe, why can't you cook like this?”  
  
Laughter fills the table, Ryo twitched an eyebrow shoving Akira roughly.  
  
“Oh would you let me _rest_?”  
  
“You should really be a chef!” Miki told Jenny, “I'm not gonna lie this is even better than what my parents make!”  
  
“I would like to learn a few things from you.” Akiko admitted.  
  
“Everything I make is from scratch.” Jenny explained, “And please, do not give me all the credit. Silene helps me most of the time.”  
  
“I just give the extra hands you need. You're the one who makes the magic.” Silene explained.  
  
Aside from all the compliments on the glorious, mouthwatering dishes of various foods, casual conversation unfolds and the occasional making of jokes that makes joyous laughter erupt around the dining table. Akira’s taken off his cap and gown since coming in, leaving it behind his chair -- earlier commenting how it's been awfully hot having to walk around in it all day. He looked very handsome in his black turtleneck, which was... incredibly unfair.  
  
Akira put the cap on Ryo’s head wanting Ryo to try it on, as much as Ryo protested against it.  
  
“Now it'll be like you're graduating with us.”  
  
“But I have already.”  
  
“It looks good on you.”  
  
Ryo couldn't look in a mirror so he couldn't tell how it looked, but he adjusted the cap on his head for Akira’s sake. “Thank you.”  
  
“Also, I heard by the way. You never got to show me your pictures!” Akira said, “Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“I don't show my pictures to anyone.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I hate them.”  
  
“You're the only one I know who would hate their grad pictures.”  
  
It's different for him, Ryo wants to say. All he had was Jenny to stand in the crowd, hear the speech he had to make which was awfully blunt and a little pessimistic -- also told that it was _inappropriate_ , though he could care less. It's not like anyone else in his eyes considered important was there to watch.  
  
The reason why they insisted on having a speech be made because he was young when he did complete the rest of his years of grad school, and graduated _summa cum laude_ on top of that. As exhausting as it was, he doesn't consider it to be an achievement that he liked to brag about. He didn't have anyone to share it with.  
  
He takes the cap off his head, “You can ask Jenny if you really would like to see them.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“She's kept them.”  
  
“Awesome. You never show me any past pictures of yourself.”  
  
He'll only allow Akira to see them anyway, “Just you. You can't tell _anyone_. I trust you.” Ryo said.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Promise you won't?”  
  
“I swear.”  
  
The sincerity in his tone makes Ryo smile slightly. Around them, all the noise doesn't seem to fade.  
  
Miki tries to feed Miko, and the remembrance of manners or any of that sort fly right out of the window. Eating with their hands and digging in like pigs who haven't eaten in days. Koda has been laughing more than he has been in the duration of the day bringing a warm smile to Junichi’s face, sharing hilarious stories of the school year among other things they've done together, some a bit shocking to the parents but nonetheless they laugh over it.  
  
Wamu and Gabi are trying out different foods, Taro is rambling to Mayuta about God knows what while Akiko and Kaori engage in light conversation. Noel and Reijiro are praising Jenny about how _wonderful_ the food is, Ryo begins chiding Akira on his unsafe eating habits so he doesn't choke himself to death.  
  
Mid conversation it turns out the Wamu and the guys in fact didn't realize that Ryo had already graduated and just assumed that he succeeded _without_ going through schooling, which was Jenny's cue to add in that he only recently graduated grad school, for some reason, it's a big deal to the rest of them.  
  
“I'm not the one who we should be focusing on,” Ryo said irritably, “Today should be focusing on the four who actually _did_ graduate.”  
  
“That's still pretty amazing.” Mayuta said.  
  
“Maybe if you tutor me you can help me skip grades.” Taro suggested, Miki swatted him in the shoulder, despite the snickers earned in response.  
  
“Eat your food, dork.” She mumbled. “Ryo, you can't fix his case of stupid if you tried. It runs in the family. Just look at this idiot over there who he takes after.”  
  
“This idiot just got his fucking bachelor’s!” Akira argued.  
  
“Doesn't change anything!”  
  
“Does too!”  
  
“Ah, here we go. It begins.” Ryo muttered, Miko laughed -- and Akiko audibly sighed. As the argument did unfold those who added in their two cents starting off with Miki stating _the saying goes boys goes to jupiter to get more stupider_ and just made it worse as it evolved into something entirely irrelevant, eventually.  
  
Silene had left the table briefly during the dinner to come back holding two bottles of champagne.  
  
“Sorry for the long wait, have been saving this until tonight!” She chirped. “It's all for your hard work. Jenny and I are so proud of all you, you've earned it!”  
  
Shouts erupt from the group, delighted that the good drinks have finally arrived, one of the most finest rarities of alcoholic beverages -- definitely as expected.  
  
“Who would like to do the honors?” She asked.  
  
Wamu and Akira shot their hands up, instantly, Miki and Miko yell _boo!_ Simultaneously and prolonged.  
  
“Ladies first!” Miki demanded.  
  
Silene handed the bottle to Miki, “And she speaks.”  
  
Miki gets to pop the first bottle of champagne, letting the contents flow out from the inside, the table flooding with cheers. The second one was passed down the table to be handed to Akira, shouting of encouragement to crank the bottle and let the feast resume.  
  
While foaming still, the champagne was poured into everyone's cups, taking turns getting their fill -- and the taste was divinely.  
  
Miki made sure that Taro didn't get any because the champagne contains alcohol, and he had gotten some apple cider instead to his chagrin -- keeping a close eye on what type of drink he wanted to sneak a taste out of.  
  
She stood up briefly to speak up until the talking died down. “I know it's too late to say any blessings so we'll just skip that, I just would like to say that I really really love you guys, and I'm _super_ happy to be here.”  
  
“I'm gonna chime in and say that the food on this table has blessed us.” Miko added, the acclamation in reply from everyone acknowledged both their words.  
  
“But to be serious, though. We've been through so much, all of us. It's been hard, but I'm so damn happy to be here with my true family. It's always the people who make me feel like I matter most that stick around, it's a dream come true.” She finished. “To all of us.”  
  
“To all of us.” Everyone else echoed.  
  
“I wanna add in on this, and say something.” Wamu cleared his throat. “I'm grateful for all my friends, the music that we make, getting to finish my education and experience a moment like this with all the amazing people in my life that helped get me on track.”  
  
There's more applause and cheers, giving a toast in appreciation to the speeches that were made.  
  
“Share the love!” Silene chimed, “Would anyone else have anything to say?”  
  
“I'm proud of all my children.” Akiko mentioned, glowing with mirth, “It makes me emotional to see them growing up and finding their own paths to take in life.”  
  
“Mom.” Miki laughed, “The last thing I want to do is start crying at this table.”  
  
“I want to say, good luck to your futures.” Koda chimed in, “I'm really happy to be here, despite how much of a pain in the ass you guys can be. Junichi and I hope for the best.”  
  
“Aw, Koda is getting soft on us?” Gabi teased, Koda instantly flushed at the laughing that followed.  
  
“I take it back.”  
  
“No take backs, you already said it!” Miko yelled.  
  
“Since we're all passing off speeches and all that stuff, I guess I should speak?” Akira offered. The words of encouragement from everybody around the table chanting made him stand up, Ryo gave him a firm nod of reassurance to make him continue.  
  
“If I could I would've written one, but I'm not the type of guy to be prepared. As some of you may know, I haven't really told anyone that I've struggled with learning disabilities most of my life. ADHD, you know, to be specific… fun stuff. But the one thing that kept me down is when people used to tell me that there's no way I'm ever gonna make it or that I'm never gonna be as smart as the other kids just because I can't focus like they can. So I tried my best to change myself for the better, improve in many ways possible just so I could reach this very moment. Sometimes I wish I could go to those kids faces and say guess what, while you were busy bullying the crap out of me? I made it. Fuck you."  
  
Knowing Akira long enough is that he had a knack for throwing in a joke or two to lighten up the mood, and draw a few chuckles in there. He succeeds, as always.  
  
“I want to thank the people who have supported me and dealt with me, knowing how annoying I am. I especially want to thank Ryo, the love of my life. You drink alcohol and smoke too much but I love you. For putting up with me the longest and agreeing to date me, the biggest disgrace you've ever dated.”  
  
Ryo snorted and covered his face in embarrassment, but he admits that it's true. Except for the last part. For sure. He can feel his eyes growing moist, trying to blink the tears back -- but it's quite difficult.   
  
“Miko, I always thought you and me were just alike and dealing with the same issues, thank you for being there for me in those times.” Akira continued, “Miki, my annoying sister who beats my ass all the time, being my anchor throughout our childhood when I had my really bad anger issues, and cried a _lot_. You still take care of me now and give me the best advice I could ever ask for, even if we still fight here and there. I appreciate how you protected me when we were kids, now I want it to be my turn to protect my family. Taro, my little brother who I would give the world to, and do anything for the future to treat him right. You're getting older and older everyday, and looks like I won't be around as much to be taking care of you. You're a man now, buddy.

Now you don't need me and Miki babying you anymore, heh. My parents, who raised me, accepted me when I came out to them a few years back and understood I wasn't going to be their little baby boy anymore, that I could love who I love, whether it be a man or a woman. Continued to help me throughout my years in school, and in life -- that also goes to my biological birth parents, who I'm so grateful for, for coming here tonight to watch me graduate. Jenny and Silene for trusting me to take care of Ryo. For being one of the kindest, hard-working moms I've ever met. Wamu, Gabi, Mayuta, Hie, for being such inspiring and awesome friends. The music you make is extraordinary, and don't let any record label tell you what to do. Koda and Junichi for sticking with us for so long, all of you make my life greater every single day. I say this as a twenty two year old, useless bisexual man who can barely take care of himself.” Akira raised his glass in the air, “Thank you. I love you guys so much.”  
  
“You big goofy dumbass!” Miki cried, smacking Akira in the arm before enveloping him in a crushing hug. “Now you've done it!”  
  
A couple tears escaped Ryo’s eyes as they all stood up to applaud, echoes of _aw_ and _we love you too_ shared among the group of guests, he hugged Akira next -- tightly.  
  
“I love you so much.” Ryo whispered, “You're such a _fool_ and I love you.” He shut his eyes, burying his face in Akira’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you too.” Akira responds, voice choked up when they pulled away.  
  
“You're the best big brother ever!” Taro sobbed. _These damn people..._ Ryo thinks.  
  
“Sorry guys, I didn't mean for my speech to become so emotional,” Akira sniffled, crying too, “You guys-- you guys are the best.”  
  
“Say no more.” Kaori whispered. Reijiro wrapped an arm around her, Miko had teared up, Akiko laughs through her tears as Noel comforted her. Silene wept and Jenny smiles warmly. Wamu walked around the table and barreled into Akira, patting his back as he hugged him tightly -- the rest of the boys giving sentimental smiles.  
  
Standing the table of guests gathered into a group hug around the table, back in their respective spots.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The party moved to the spacious patio after dark, where there was more drinking than devouring anymore leftovers.  
  
The breeze was relaxing, and the perfect time to sit out and shoot the shit about anything. Ryo joined the other young adults in their own area, and he casually tuned into their conversations. Something about their best college experiences from crazy parties to stupid homework assignments and boring classes, Akira saying that some of his professors hated his guts, Wamu talking about shitty professors that never taught them jack and were _terrible_ \-- Miko talking about how she got away with cheating on a test, and Miki holds a grudge against Akira for never paying her back for all those essays she typed for free that is.  
  
“You managed to get free essays out of Miki?!” Wamu blanched, “This whole fucking year I could have been asking her to do that while she tutored me.”  
  
“You can't type your own essay?” Gabi asked.  
  
“No! You try sitting in front of your laptop trying to write a fifty paragraph essay on _why_ people should be rewarded for perfect attendance, _who gives a fuck_?”  
  
“I can think of… at least three reasons why it is.” Ryo said.  
  
“Five.” Junichi agreed.  
  
“I would rather write about why showing up _isn't_ important.” Mayuta said, “We all have different opinions but I just personally think that it's a waste of time.”  
  
“Spending thousands of dollars like, every year, is already stressful as it is.” Miki sympathized, “But we actually fucking _made_ it.”  
  
“Man, you guys know that feel about writing an essay to the point where you don't even know what the fuck you're talking about anymore?” Akira asked, “I've handed in so much bullshit, I lost count.”  
  
“I got an A on an essay once, I was so confused that I went up to my teacher and asked, are you sure this essay was written by Miki Kuroda or have you given me someone else's essay and he was like, are you accusing me of giving you the wrong grade?” The group started to burst out laughing.  
  
“I never got an A on any fucking essay but even if that did happen, I need that A.” Wamu said, “Whoever else got mixed up with my paper can get their D minus.”  
  
“I think they'd find out eventually that they were given the wrong paper.” Miki mentioned. “Dumbass.”  
  
“I did get an A, but I did that at eleven forty nine and submitted it without any proofreading at all. Because no one has time for that.” Miko snorted, “That was my newest record.”  
  
“Doing homework assignments an hour before midnight is the biggest mood.” Wamu raised a hand for a high five, Miko slapped it enthusiastically.  
  
“The only A’s I get on my essays are the ones Miki typed for me.”  
  
“Speaking of that. You never told me Miki typed your essays.” Ryo swatted Akira in the arm, “Akira!”  
  
“I never got caught!” Akira stated, “It's not like they can read how an essay is _typed_ unless it was plagiarized.”  
  
“Now I'm terrified that you have tried to plagiarize an essay.”  
  
“You've offended the only person in here that is a teacher.” Miki deadpanned. “What you have to say for yourself?”  
  
“I swear the only time I've plagiarized was like in the fifth grade, when I used Wikipedia to talk about the history of dinosaurs.”  
  
“You could type at least two pages in your own words using prior knowledge, it can't be that difficult. It's _dinosaurs_ , Akira.” Ryo answered tiredly.  
  
“Didn't they use to exist when the earth was a giant pancake?” Akira asked. “Like, everything was just squished together in one big blob?”  
  
Koda sighed heavily, and Miki threw her head back and laughed.  
  
“Pancake? Are you insinuating that the earth is flat?” Ryo questioned slowly.  
  
“The correct term for it is a _Pangaea_.” Junichi added.  
  
Wamu snapped his fingers. “Oh, so _that's_ what it's called!”  
  
“It's just a fancy term for a supercontinent.” Miki said. “How did you guys get past grade school?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Akira grumbled.  
  
“You guys wouldn't believe me.” Ryo said, “One of my kids told me that they thought dinosaurs still existed.”  
  
“ _WHAT?!”_  
  
“--and I told them that they've been watching too much Jurassic Park.” He cackled, “They were so genuinely shocked when I told them they were extinct.”  
  
“I'm gonna be honest, I can't write an essay for my life.” Gabi diverted the topic back to that of assignments. “I don't know shit about history so I wouldn't even make it past the first paragraph.”  
  
“That is so _sad_.” Miko lamented.  
  
“This dork should be paying me a good four hundred bucks.” Miki pointed at Akira, “I did his assignments for free because he promised he'd buy me sandwiches for five weeks.”  
  
“I think four hundred… is a little bit too much. I didn't ask you to type that many essays.” Akira stated. Bluffing.  
  
“Some of them were ten pages long, that's about fifty bucks for each full essay I typed to cover your ass.” Miki glared.  
  
“Hard-working student my _ass_.” Miko scoffed, “I remember how you and Wamu used to skip class and bail on us.”  
  
“Attendance doesn't mean shit.” Akira said, “Still doesn't.”  
  
“I don't know how you dropouts managed to make it.” Koda muttered, causing Ryo to chuckle.  
  
Midway through the next argument that unfolded, it also involved asking their parents, Jenny and Silene for their opinions-- Ryo slipped out midway through just to head back to where Jenny's car was parked.  
  
He took out a cigarette, got on top of it -- and sat on the front of the car. Shrugging off his coat, he set it aside.  
  
All the banter in the backyard makes him smile, putting it in between his lips.  
  
It's ten o'clock in the night. Already.  
  
The car shook vigorously when another weight places itself on top of it.  
  
“Hey, there you are!” Akira beamed, "I was wondering where you were."

"And  _what_ are you doing here?" Ryo asked, irritably, "You scared the life out of me."

“They were being embarrassing and asking about marriage plans, so I was like, fuck this shit.” Akira scratched his cheek, “They'll come over here to bother us at any moment now once they get bored. That's what they always do.”

"Marriage plans?" Ryo blinked, a slight blush on his face. "Where on Earth did that topic suddenly arise?" Knowing... they've never spoken about it, he shouldn't be surprised. Even Jenny had mentioned they were grown ups, so thinking about it was normal. 

Thinking about that makes him want to _die_.

“It's-- _complicated_ , but I-- I didn't tell them anything." Akira said earnestly. "You over here because you're running away from us?" He scooted closer to Ryo, sitting on the front of the car, leaning forward with his knees drawn apart and his hands clasped in front of him. He never minded being in Ryo's personal space and would do so whenever he pleased despite how nervous it made Ryo.

This close Ryo could take in his pleasant scent, and his heart pounds, realizing that it's just the two of them finally tonight - while everyone else is having a grand old time back there judging by the loud noise.

“It's been a long day.” Ryo tried to explain, “Been wanting to have at least one cigarette, but that would come off as rude if I did it in front of them."  
  
“Oh, so you aren't finding an excuse to hide from me?”  
  
Ryo chuckled heartedly. “Go away.” He shoved Akira, at least -- to make him back away so he didn't have to perceptively eye him down up close like this.

Akira grabbed his arm to make Ryo face him, leaning in close so that their faces were centimeters apart -- sealing their lips together in an intimate kiss, Ryo's eyes fluttering shut -- his fingers grasping Akira's shirt, feeling himself relax instantly.

Akira's hand covered Ryo's own that held the cigarette beneath his fingers, and they stay like that for a long, still moment. Yearning to bask in this feeling for as long as possible, until withdrawing sometime after.

"I'm glad that we get to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you all day."

It's different when they kiss without eyes watching them, having to keep it short and chaste -- but whenever they're alone, he'd rather have Akira kiss him until he couldn't think straight.  
  
“Your speech was great.” Ryo averted the topic, timorously. “I wish I could have said something, but I'm one to write things down than saying it on the top of my head.”  
  
“That's fine. It was just me rambling and being an idiot, works every time.”  
  
“I really am proud of you, too.”  
  
“Thanks.” Akira grinned widely, with all his sharp teeth. "You're one of the reasons why I made it this far, you do inspire me to do better everyday -- and I didn't want to get too sappy back there and go off about how much you've helped me, held my hand, told me that I was going to make it despite how fucking  _hard_ it was. I didn't even think I'd regret wanting to drop out."

He wanted to be there for Akira through thick and thin -- recalling every single breakdown in frustration and having to calm him down, tell him that it was going to be alright.

"I doubt I've done anything much," Ryo waved it off, "You've done most of this by yourself."

"I couldn't do it without you. You had faith in me." Akira took one of Ryo's hands, and it startled him into dropping his unfinished cigarette -- far too distracted to take another drag.

"...How many times are you going to make me feel emotional tonight?" Ryo questioned, exasperatedly. Ever since meeting Akira he's remembered that he's still got endless tears waiting to be shed from being held in for so long.

“Guess it's the right time to say I'm thinking about going to grad school.” Akira said merrily.

"Really?"

"Yeah."  
  
“Akira, that's amazing!” Ryo rubbed his arm with a joyous laugh, “You should go for it."  
  
“It'll be a ton of work. It's just a consideration. Maybe quit my job and start taking on cases, for social work -- like what I actually wanna do.”  
  
“Do what makes you happy.” Ryo said. “You don't have to feel forced to think about everything now.”  
  
“What about you? You're way past most of us.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What makes you happy?” Akira nudged Ryo’s shoulder.

“I've never been asked that question.” Ryo could think of many things. “The perfect balance where I don't have to worry about anything so much, like right now. Having friends and family who care about you, and who you'd find yourself wanting to do anything for just to keep them safe, someone I'm bound to for the rest of my life that likes me for who I am. Nothing going wrong, maybe when I'm feeling… less, upset?”  
  
“What do you mean by less upset?”  
  
“Like I-- I get this fear that this won't last. Something could happen and I could just lose everyone and everything. It sounds pessimistic, and crazy-- I know.” Ryo explained, “I just worry that I'm never meant to _be_ happy and that makes me question myself. Because it's really been… a _rough_ couple of years until all these good things started happening. I met you, I got closer to Jenny, I met your friends. Sounds like it comes right out of a dream?”  
  
“Maybe it's a sign where you deserve to relax.” Akira responded thoughtfully, “Everyday it makes me happy that every single one of us get the look under the same moon.”  
  
“It's the only thing that hasn't changed.”  
  
“Maybe it hasn't, but you have. It _feels_ perfect, it feels just _right_. ‘Cause it should be!” He said with glee, “That's why you should smile.”

"You always know what to say, don't you?" He wished he could say something more acknowledging, but the best he could manage is something of tired sarcasm. 

"Thank you for coming and supporting me."

Ryo returned his gaze tentatively, "It's... it's the least I could do." He said quietly.

"Thank you for being my anchor, my guardian angel, I'm so in love with you that you might be the best fucking thing that's come out of today. Having you be by my side."  
  
Ryo hugged Akira wordlessly, feeling his eyes sting with tears. So maybe those dreams that he's been having are just a figment of his imagination, _this_ exists. This is real.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Dumping this on you. It's supposed to be your night.”  
  
“It's _our_ night.”  
  
“Congratulations.” Ryo whispered.  
  
Akira chuckled, “Thank you, Ryo. Means the world to me to hear that from you.”  
  
“Hey, love birds!”  
  
“Here they come.” Akira sighed deeply. Ryo chuckled, after being alone he didn't mind the company.  
  
They pull away, knowingly scooting over to welcome the rest of their friends to slide in on the front of the car, but there wasn't space for everyone -- opting to stand around the car to admire the gorgeous night time view.  
  
“We fucking _made_ it!” Miko shouted on the top of her lungs, in Ryo’s surroundings there are roars of cheers, holding up bottles of beer in the air -- Wamu now passing a joint over for those who wanted to share.  
  
Somewhere back in the backyard Silene is warning them not to break Jenny's car, but they'll probably hotbox in Miko’s car as an after party treat.  
  
Once upon a dream, a particular group of meddling young adults lead Ryo to believe that things would turn out alright in the near future. As long as he had them by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal at this point is to just make this time loop in particular, the happiest one possible. 
> 
> Someone had drawn fanart of the last chapter, and it added years to my life. [ **[X](http://j-u-ne.tumblr.com/post/175485673648/danganphobias-last-chapter-of-expensive-taste-was)** ]
> 
> As always, I tweet/blog about ET updates occasionally below, in the meantime -- see you guys soon! ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**


	22. The Marriage Contract - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's got a plan.
> 
> He wants him and Ryo to get engaged, and by telling Miki -- he knew he'd have to confide in someone to go forward with this idea, the question is, if he's truly capable of proposing to Ryo.
> 
> The gang announces a post-graduation vacation getaway for the weekend at a beach house where they will stay, a road trip, partying, and overall, brewing a night full of chaos all while Ryo is completely oblivious that everyone may know that they may be getting married, everyone except him, that is. If this plan ever works out, Akira's got a group of meddling friends and family to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at y'all again with these two-parters, because these characters are out of my control.
> 
> (I'd like to feature **[art](http://akiitou.tumblr.com/post/176234555135)** I received as well!)

Akira wouldn't say that he… wasn't _happy_.  
  
He truly is, there's no greater blessing than asking the love of his life to move in with him a year before - as time moved on, it's like _they_ were now inseparable. Ryo meant everything to him.  
  
But the more he stared at the promise ring on his finger he remembers that this is only a step before engagement. Then marriage.  
  
Promise rings were a sign of _pre-engagement._ As much as it not being the real deal bugged him, he tried to ignore it. Sometimes Miki casually talked about how she and Miko were planning to get married in the future once medical school was out of the way, and Miki lands herself a job as an RN while Miko pursued her dream in opening up her own gym, funding in an organization, and all that jazz.  
  
They've really got it figured out. Meanwhile, Akira and Ryo… never really talked _about any_ of that shit.  
  
He will be going to grad school, in another two years he'll have his master's and in due time, working a fucking full time job for once in social work. Ryo continuing his teaching career, as he's incredibly happy with it. Didn't mean that there were plans of getting engaged along the road.  
  
Once again, being a bit suave landed himself in a long-term relationship… which was worth it, truth is, Akira was a nervous wreck, irresponsible, and had no idea if he wanted to take their relationship further than just two people who happen to date and live together.  
  
They both work, so there's that. Dealing with rude customers for fourteen hours, a break for about thirty minutes -- then back to Hell -- as soon as he arrived home he usually wanted to crash and die.  
  
Ryo would already be home, either meditating, (one tip: do _not_ disturb Ryo while he's meditating) working, or binging _Law and Order_ \-- one of the fucking three. Toodles goes for a walk so she doesn't end up shitting on the floor. On the weekends, they went on dates or hung out with the others. Akira goes to the gym, comes home, plays video games, if it's his turn? Makes dinner, there's communication between them, of course.  
  
But the topic doesn't come up. It _never_ comes up. It could be that Ryo isn't thinking about it. Akira understands that.  
  
…Though, if either of them didn't bring it up, it would be pointless.  
  
_Gah._  
  
After a night of sleeping in the two of them had a clash in the bathroom typically fighting over who gets to use the small mirror for brushing their teeth. Akira eventually dragged himself out of bed while Ryo happened to finish cleaning the dishes, briefly, he did help Ryo out putting the clean dishes away before the both of them exchanged knowing glances making a break for it.    
  
“I was planning to use it _first_.” Ryo grits, trying to shove him out, “Get _out_.”  
  
“No way, so was I.” Akira argued, he started to push Ryo back and stayed put so he didn't budge. Now the both of them were standing side by side elbowing and shoving each other to get room.  
  
“You could've claimed it while you were lounging in bed.”  
  
“So much for not thanking me for _helping_ _you_ washing the dishes.”  
  
“I didn't ask you to help. I can do them myself thank you very much.” He fixed his hair and stared into the mirror, “ _My my,_ does it look like I am breaking out?”  
  
“I'm no damn doctor.”  
  
“You're not even looking at me.”  
  
“When you're too busy _shoving_ me over _one_ mirror it's kinda hard to look. You're fine.” Akira only gives Ryo one once over, before turning back to the mirror. In the reflection, it's not like there's much of a difference.  
  
“You always have clear skin.”  
  
“That's what makeup _does_.”  
  
“You and I both know you don't need all that shit on your face.”  
  
“Still though… having blemish, is the absolute _worst_. If they weren't so noticeable on my skin then maybe I wouldn't have to cover it.”  
  
“Don't stress about it. Now if you're just gonna look at pimples, there's a mirror in our room and the millions of other hand mirrors you can look in.” Akira muttered.  
  
Ryo didn't budge.  
  
“Uh, excuse me please?” Akira glared.  
  
“I'm not moving. This is my bathroom.”  
  
“ _Our_ bathroom. _Our_ house.”  
  
Rummaging in the mirror cabinet, Akira simply stares into the mirror lifting his head to check the growing facial hair on his face  -- wincing when Ryo continued to shove him aside, reaching for the toothpaste, running the toothbrush taken from the cup on the sink under the water before sticking it into his mouth.  
  
“Give me a little room, would you?”  
  
“Give me a little-- _gimme a little room my ass!_ You took up all of the space!” Akira shouted, “ _You_ move!”  
  
They look like an old married couple, and the thought crosses Akira’s mind, as if his consciousness was mocking him that he could only _wish_ they were actually were.  
  
“Fuck _off_.” Ryo hissed, though he sounded incoherent through the vigorous brushing of his teeth.  
  
Akira looked into the cabinet, “How do you possibly need all this?”  
  
Ryo closed it shut, “You worry about your shit and I worry about mine.” The brushing resumes.  
  
Akira decided to brush his teeth too, and frowns when Ryo gave him a look.  
  
“Wait until I'm done.”  
  
“We both came here for the same shit. Deal with it.”  
  
Ryo laughed, “Since when did Akira Fudo brush his teeth?”  
  
Akira wasn't laughing though. Ryo spit into the sink, ignoring his glaring.  
  
“Yeah that's really funny.” He was offended even though Ryo had some truth to his words, as humiliating as it sounded, “I-- I totally brush my teeth.” He bluffed with a slight blush.  
  
“Mhm.” Ryo hummed. The sound of the bristles running against his molars fill the bathroom walls.  
  
“I'm serious.”  
  
“Does it look like I'm playing?” Ryo mocked him. Using one of his own fucking jokes that he's often used so much against him. Traitorous.  
  
“Suddenly hygiene is the most of your worries.”  
  
Akira bumped hips with Ryo hard enough to make him stumble aside, before spitting obnoxiously loud, emphasizing the _throaty_ noises and all into the sink before he continued brushing.  
  
“ _You're so fucking disgusting_.” Ryo vexed, “I _hate_ you.”  
  
“How's my breath smell, babe?” Akira asked, smirking. He leaned into Ryo’s space, just as Ryo tried to push him away rinsing in the sink and storing away his toothbrush.  
  
“You release your horrid breath in my face and I will end your life.” Ryo threatened.  
  
“It smell nice?” Akira ignored him, he's finished brushing not too long after deciding to mess with Ryo by proceeding to breathe heavily in his face, “My breath stinks, huh? Is that what you're trying to say? Why don't you see for yourself?”  
  
“Akira I demand you _stop_ this instant!” Ryo scrunched his face up, fighting him off by turning his face to the side. Akira laughed before deciding to spare Ryo.  
  
“It's not my fault that your little brother was right.”  
  
“Yeah, but you still kiss me.” Akira flipped up the toilet seat to take a piss.  
  
Ryo continued looking in the mirror, rinsing the sink until it was completely clean. “Ha ha.” He deadpanned. “I clean this bathroom since most of the time you sit on your ass, so please, _please_ do not pee all over the toilet seat. Miki said the last time she came over you left your piss on the toilet seat and it smelled putrid.”  
  
“I can't clean the bathroom. Anything else I can do, just not the bathroom. I can't clean a toilet without wanting to vomit.”  
  
“You use this bathroom so you should clean up your own mess.”  
  
“What was that? I didn't hear anything.”  
  
“I thought we agreed on Rock Paper Scissors for house chores.”  
  
Akira flicked the handle, a flush being heard momentarily as he pulled his pants “ _Yeah_ but there are now… maybe some limited exceptions.”  
  
Ryo threw his hands in the air. “What did we _just_ go through? A deal is a deal. No exceptions. None. We agreed that we do equal amount of tasks, a fair share of them, in this house as long as we both live under this roof.”  
  
“That's a _lot_ of pressure on an irresponsible adult such as myself who barely knows how to do his own taxes!” Akira enthused, “Cut me some slack.”  
  
“Pick up the slack.” Ryo spat. “Or you'll sleep on the couch, better yet, outside the apartment.”  
  
“Cool, cool. So no exceptions are allowed. Got it.” Akira laughed nervously. Because he's slept on the couch before and he would rather not do it again.  
  
Ryo clicked his tongue. “I took a shower already so you can use it, I know you shower sometimes anyway.”  
  
“Is it that you're always ten times more hostile in the mornings?” Akira can only take so much roasting in an hour.  
  
“It makes me feel better. Blows off steam.” Ryo walked out the door. “I'm making breakfast since it's my turn.”  
  
Akira sighed heavily. Well definitely… now isn't the best time to _ask_.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The clinking of glasses together for a toast ensued at the local bar the gang often hung out at, which has been their joint since Miki’s twenty first birthday - where they first dragged her to the bar to drink legally for the first time considering that she was strongly against alcohol and didn't happen to drink in high school unlike the rest of them.  
  
It's often crowded and rowdy, they've settled down and called it _their_ bar -- because it started to give off a _home_ feeling after a couple visits. _Archangel_ was its name.  
  
“So I have an announcement I'm _really_ excited to make.” Miki had to raise her voice where they were seated directly in front of the bar taking the rows of vacant seats lining up from one end to the other, but with the slight curve of the counter they were more closer.  
  
“I would like a drum roll, please.”  
  
With cheers of encouragement palms are drumming against the counter, and Miki does a bowing gesture with her hands while staying seated. The different conversations between the groups dying down to give Miki all the attention.  
  
“Thank you, thank you.” Miki responded, honored. “Those of you who do know, for like, since we fucking graduated senior year we've been wanting to plan a vacation. But _just_ between _us_ , all of us have been the closest of friends for over years now and I can't believe the trip we planned out is finally going to happen!”  
  
Through the exuberance, Wamu cuts in casually. “If it weren't for me and my boys’ help.”  
  
“First of all, fuck off -- I didn't ask you to talk, men always have something to say. Let a lady speak so she can get a say around here for once.” Miki glared, “It wasn't only _your_ help, we all pitched in and did the best that we could so this could happen.”  
  
“All of our hard earned money was put into this.” Miko agreed, “Doesn't matter who put in the most, or who put in the least.”  
  
“Most importantly, this is gonna be the best ones yet!” Akira said, “No family, no having to think about working, no responsibilities, we could do whatever the Hell we want for a weekend!”  
  
“Why can't next weekend come _faster_?” Miko groaned, “I can't do another week of going to fucking _work_.”  
  
“Maybe the less we think about it the faster it'll come.”  Ryo patted Miko’s shoulder. “I feel you. I really do.”  
  
“So everything we've planned is like, set up. Right?” Miki asked, “Just wanting to make sure nothing fucks up, because I _need_ this vacation.”  
  
“The rest of us need it just as much as you do.” Mayuta sympathized.  
  
“Ryo, you got the beach house rented and everything for the stay?”  
  
“Have done it a few days ahead of time.”  
  
“Great. What about transportation?”  
  
“Just got a sick ride that will be able to fit all of us.” Gabi explained, “It's a convertible. The trunk can fit our stuff if there's enough room.”  
  
“Oh, thank God. That's perfect.” Miki sighed.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Akira assured, “Relax. We got everything planned. It's all set.”  
  
“Hang in there. You guys just graduated a while ago. Take this as treating yourselves.” Ryo added.  
  
“You're totally fucking right.” Miko raised her beer bottle before knocking her head back to take a sip.  
  
“I forgot to mention,  gotta be a little discreet.” Wamu leaned in to whisper.  
  
Miki wasn't catching on. “Dude. For what?”  
  
“Cameras.”  
  
“Okay. And?”  
  
“You know how celebrities get their pictures taken by paparazzi and shit?” Gabi inquired, “We can't count how many times that's happened to us.”  
  
“We have to lay low. Manager says not to tell people where we're going on social media. Doesn't change the fact that everywhere we go someone may recognize us.” Mayuta said, “Only if Wamu and Gabi wouldn't document every second of their day we wouldn't have this issue.”  
  
“I always wanted to be that mysterious chick who was seen walking with a bunch of celebrities. Fuck being discreet!” Miko snorted, “It's for the exposure.”  
  
“Yeah but there's a thing called privacy man.” Wamu pleaded, “What if they think you're our girlfriends?”  
  
“Tell it to them straight? No, scratch that. I mean gay.” Miko smirked. Miki swatted Miko on the shoulder.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They don't give a _shit_ about the truth.” Ryo laughed. “If you read any tabloid or articles belonging to those piece of shit publishers online who only care about writing what would grasp everyone's attention which is usually how pop culture _is_ , it doesn't have to be true.”  
  
“He's got a point.” Mayuta agreed. “Tired of us having to explain that we don't appreciate the media prying into our lives like that.”  
  
“Must be shitty living as a rising celebrity.” Akira grimaced. “Yikes. But I'll make sure to tell any shady fuck with a camera I'll break their head in two if they take any pics of my friends.”  
  
“We just wanna be ourselves next weekend.” Gabi stated earnestly. “Not as celebrities.  Just as us.”  
  
“Alright. I believe it.” Miki shrugged. “Just so you know we can't exactly prevent anything from happening but we'll make sure we do nothing that causes your fans to find your location.”  
  
“ _Thank you_.” Wamu breathed.  
  
“What's wrong with a little exposure?” Miko sulked.  
  
“I'd rather not get my fucking picture taken. Some people can't magically look attractive on camera.” Miki muttered.  
  
“So can we bring Toodles?” Akira asked.  
  
“I'm not leaving her behind for a weekend this time. Of course she's coming with us.” Ryo answered, casually lighting a cigarette.  
  
“Uh, excuse me. I know you guys are locals here but--” The bartender peered over while he wipes down an empty glass, “It's not advised to smoke indoors, sir.”  
  
“I'm going to smoke indoors anyway.” Ryo shot back, irritably, he dug in his pocket to pull out a couple bills to slide over the counter. They say that this bar was _family friendly_ of some sort, and that others probably didn't want visitors coming in contaminating all the healthy air in the bar -- but people _do_ it anyway, it wasn't _just_ Ryo.  
  
“That's a bit of an extra tip, because I'm paying for everyone here. Unless you don't want it.” Ryo offered with a sly smile.  
  
Sighing, the bartender takes the cash and tends to the other guests.  
  
“Really sorry you have to give that lecture all the time.” Akira apologized, sometimes Ryo couldn't really be helped.  
  
“I know what you're thinking.” Ryo rested an elbow on the counter.  
  
“I'm not thinking anything.” Akira lied.  
  
“I know that look. It's the kind that has a problem but refrains to tell me because it might possibly have to do with me.” Ryo said, staring intently.  
  
Akira blew a raspberry. He snorted. “Are you-- are you serious? I don't have a problem _with_ you.”  
  
“I've been thinking about what you said. At the afterparty.” Ryo sighed. “It's alright, you don't have to pretend to act as if you don't know. If you want me to stop smoking, or drinking, referring to these _fucked up_ habits of mine… I assure you, that I will try to stop.”  
  
Akira almost spit out his beer. “Where's this coming from?”  
  
“I'm trying to make amends.”  
  
“I'm not gonna ask you to do that.”  
  
“It could be worse.” Ryo mumbled, “I promise that I can try to get better. How does nicotine patches sound?”  
  
“I don't-- it's not that… I-- I wouldn't say I don't _care_ about what you _do_.” Akira explained, “I meant it more as a joke. It's not something I think is actual problem. I can't tell you what you can or can't you. You're your own person. I can't _control_ you.”  
  
While the others rambled on about stuff that Akira wasn't tuning into around them, getting all riled up about shit -- Ryo gives Akira a look, discreet. As their conversation could catch their attention if they made it too obvious. “Everyone has to cope somehow, this isn't just something I do for the Hell of it.”  
  
“No, I get that.” Akira said, “Sorry if I crossed over a line there and I offended you. Trust me I don't have much of a problem with…”  
  
“It’s fine--” Ryo laughed lightly, “I know you don't mean any harm by it. You're adorable.”  
  
Akira blushed, “Yeah… still, I feel guilty now. I knew I shouldn't have added that in when I was making my stupid sappy speech.”  
  
“I didn't think of it much at first, until it's started to bug me. Though I promise you, this isn't anything on you.” Ryo answered, “I just… do you think that I do it too often?”  
  
“It's not like I'm keeping any count.” Akira shrugged. Ryo smoked when he wanted to, made sure not to around Akira and would do what he could to get rid of the smell. When he drank, sometimes he went overboard and got blackout drunk -- sometimes, he could hold in his alcohol.  
  
It happened, though it never really bothered Akira. He's sure of it.  
  
“I would like to be a new fucking person, you know? Enjoy this, live in the moment while it lasts and let go of the stupid shit I dealt with in my past. The last thing I want to do is burden you.” Ryo said, dolefully.  
  
“You _are_ better!” Akira exclaimed, jubilant. “I couldn't be anymore happier and so proud of you.”  
  
Ryo smiled a little, “Thank you for dealing with my nonsense for so long…”  
  
“I'm willing to deal with your shit for the rest of my life. So will you with mine. I mean, hopefully.” Akira added with uncertainty that makes Ryo chuckle, giving a light smack on the arm.  
  
“Don't be foolish.”  
  
“You know that I love you.”  
  
Ryo’s cheeks flush. “I love you too.”  
  
Maybe Akira could say it now. Despite all his friends yelling over each other and talking about whoever the fuck knows. Ryo is right here. He could ask. Right now.  
  
...If Ryo’s thinking about it, at least.  
  
“Hey, Ryo. I-- I wanna ask you something--”  
  
“Akira!” Miki shouted out. “How do you think it's pronounced?”  
  
“What? How do I think _what_ is pronounced?” Akira asked. Beside him, Ryo chuckled and sips quietly, now listening in to the conversation.  
  
“Pecan!” Gabi yelled into his ear, Miko banged a fist against the counter.  
  
“Is it pronounced _Pe-can_ or _Pe-khan_?” She asked eagerly.  
  
“Like, Khan as in Shao Khan?” Mayuta added. Akira honestly didn't realize _this_ is what they're arguing about.  
  
“I don't fucking know!” Akira shrugged his shoulders. “Is this what's so important right now?”  
  
“Yeah it is, bitch over here says _Pe-khan_.” Wamu gestured over to Miki, and Akira could feel an eyebrow twitch.  
  
“I'm pretty sure is _Pe-khan_.” Miko agreed. “You guys just don't know how to pronounce shit.”  
  
“I don't think there's a right way to pronounce it.” Akira said. “Because no one gives a fuck.”  
  
“Everyone I know has been saying it my way!” Miki barked. Just before Akira could get a say in, the argument resumes.  
  
“I'm going to dispose of this cigarette.” Ryo leaned in to whisper in Akira’s ear, when Miko stops barking at the boys to ask where Ryo is going he says he'll be right back.  
  
Akira isn't sure if he left to smoke some more or do what he said he was going to do. But there's no need to be concerned.  
  
“Dumb fucks.” Miki leaned back in her chair to take a swig, clicking under her tongue. Akira laughed.  
  
“You guys done arguing?”  
  
“Let them say whatever bullshit they want. I'm too tired to argue. I don't wanna go back to the clinic tomorrow.” She groaned. “So many _hours_ I have to cover.”  
  
“But you enjoy it, don't you?”  
  
“Sometimes. Sometimes I would rather go home and sleep all day than be somewhere for twelve hours. That's like, half the day too.” Miki tipped her head back and sighed loudly. “But I love the patients I take care of, so that's a bonus.”  
  
Akira smiled fondly. He's sure Miki's patients love her too. More than she could realize. She does take care of children and the elderly for hours dragging on, daily.  
  
“Seems like a lot of work. But you're amazing at it.”  
  
Miki snorted and smacked Akira hard on the arm, so hard that it stings and made Akira wince and hiss under his breath. _Those hands are not to be fucked with._    
  
“Aw. Thanks bitch.” She slurred. “Damn right it's a lot of fucking hours.”  
  
“So… uh. Miki. Can I talk to you?” Akira asked.  
  
“No, I'm not lending you money.”  
  
“Not asking for money.”  
  
“You never _ask_ to _ask_ me something.” Miki laughed, “Must be something that's bugging you.”  
  
Miko is talking animatedly to the guys about something, and Ryo hasn't come back yet. Akira figured that he could ask now while Miki is the only person who's attention Akira _needs_ right now.  
  
“You know how Ryo and I have been together for a while now?”  
  
Miki frowned at him. Before she perked up. “Ah. I see, I see what this is about! _Aha_!”  
  
Akira rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”  
  
“I can't believe it!”  
  
“Miki.”  
  
“You're finally accepting me as your marriage counselor.”

“Do you think it's… it's too early, to think about that stuff?”  
  
“Not at all. Actually, now could be the perfect time. Unless you're planning to wait until you're like, thirty.”  
  
“I want us to get engaged.” Akira confessed. Miki's eyes bulged wide, but Akira put a finger to his lips. “Listen to me. Don't say anything. If you _say_ anything they will hear and I'm only telling you for a reason. You're supposed to _keep_ this a secret.”  
  
“Are you like. For real?” Miki blinked. “You're not just fucking with me. _You_ are going to propose to Ryo?” She asked, snickering.  
  
Akira wasn't joking. “Why would I fucking tell you if I wasn't?”  
  
“Oh.” Miki gawked. “This is real shit. You're serious. You really mean it.”  
  
“Nevermind. I won't go on with it.” Akira takes an exasperated sip, maybe the alcohol will cause the thought to fade away from his mind. He's crazy. Maybe.  
  
“No! _NO_!” Miki shouted. Akira was frightened that their friends may have heard but it didn't catch their attention. Due to the noise of the bar being just as loud, it didn't cause as much of an effect.  
  
“You _have_ to tell me more. So like. When? Where? _How_?”  
  
“I don't _know_ yet. Well. I do. Sort of. I don't know if I want to. That's the problem.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because--”  
  
“ _Because_?”  
  
“Is it the right time?”  
  
“I wouldn't know if it's the right time if I don't know when you fucking _dumbass_.” Miki shifted so that she was facing Akira. “Why aren't you excited? Like you're going to get _engaged_. Now if I were you I would be so happy, except, Miki and I are working on getting our shit together first and all. But if both my best friend and family is planning an engagement I have to do as much as possible to uncomfortably pry into this.”  
  
Akira gives her a tentative look. “We had this talk before. And I've just been… I've been thinking.”  
  
“You've _been_ thinking. Or you _are_ thinking?” Miki leans closer, arching a brow warily.  
  
Akira glared. “Alright. Listen. I _am_ thinking that maybe on the trip, while we're having fun and all… I'll find somewhere to surprise him.”  
  
“That's perfect!” Miki enthused, “Do you have the ring?”  
  
“So, uh… my mom? Might have, um…” Akira scratched the back of his head, “Lent me her grandmother’s old engagement and wedding rings, they're both for her and her grandfather and it's been passed down to her eventually. She never used to it preserve the memory of it, but the last time I visited them she gave it to me.”  
  
“Holy shit.” Miki whispered. “What kind of ring is it?”  
  
“It's some kinda vintage, rare gold -- that's worth thousands of dollars. I can't afford to lose it. So I'm going to put it on Ryo’s finger before I do.” Akira laughed, he remembers the talk he had with his mother before she searched in her attic. Finding where she kept the rings, entrusting Akira with this.  
  
He has also spoken to Jenny. And told her that he was thinking about proposing to Ryo, recalling that Jenny gave Akira his blessing when he met her for the first time -- and she was completely supportive. A chiding _it's about time you married my damn son_ bringing a blush of a deep red to his cheeks. He will have to let Silene know, sometime soon -- though he's nervous she's gonna freak out with excitement.  
  
“Well fuck. This is some real business then.”  
  
“Yeah. Well _you think_?”  
  
“So like, you're planning for this to happen. _For sure_?”  
  
“All I want is for you to _not_ tell anyone. Promise you won't?” Akira begged, “Please keep this between us.”  
  
“I promise!” Miki replied, pretending to be laidback, “You know that I know how to keep my mouth shut. I won't tell anyone. My lips? Are sealed.”  
  
“I won't have to super glue it shut.” Akira threatened. “We have a deal?”  
  
“You have re-entered my office.” Miki reached to pinch Akira’s cheek. “Look at you. Being a romantic.”  
  
Ryo came back to the bar, the cigarette in his fingers were gone.  
  
“I'm sorry, didn't mean to disappear like that.” He apologized, taking the seat next to Akira, “Did I miss anything?”  
  
“Hey Ryo! You're back!” Miki beamed, Akira narrowed his eyes at her. _Don't even think about it. Not one peep._  
  
If he could only say it out loud, hoping the look gets the message across.  
  
“Hi. Just wanted fresh air for a bit.” Ryo smiled a little.  
  
“You didn't miss anything.” Miki said. She looks back at Akira as if she was asking, _happy now?_  
  
“We were jus’ talking.” Akira added on. “Nothing big.”  
  
Miki turned around, leaning to be closer to her girlfriend in order to catch her attention. Before she had done so, she shot Akira a wink.  
  
Akira glared fiercely.  
  
“Hey, hon.” Ryo lightly nudged Akira’s ankle with his shoe. “I wasn't listening much before all the… _banter_ earlier but I might have missed something you wanted to tell me? If I'm wrong?”  
  
Akira blanked out for a moment. “What?”  
  
_Idiot._  
  
“Did you _want_ to tell me something?” Ryo chuckled, “Earlier you said you wanted to ask me about a particular matter? Not sure what?”  
  
“No! No. Nothing. Forget it. It's stupid.”  
  
“No question that you ask me is stupid.” Ryo pulled a pack of gum from his pocket to put into his mouth. It's likely because he needed it at the moment. Akira won't question it.  
  
Everytime he was about to ask Ryo about it he would just end up chickening out all the time and saying something else unrelated, so it's possible that Ryo could get suspicious. Might as well say it now.  
  
“If we were ever to like… get, _married_ or something.” He goes on, and the look on Ryo’s face makes his stomach drop, “Not that it would happen, probably when we're like, _older._ Obviously. Buy like, _where_ would you wanna get married? Just a general question. Did you always have a dream wedding?”  
  
“That's an odd question.” Ryo replied after some time. He drinks some more, and Akira does.  
  
_Great job, dumbass. He'll think you don't want to propose._  
  
“I know it's stupid.”  
  
“I didn't say you couldn't carry on with it.”  
  
“Well, I'm asking if you did.”  
  
“No. Because I never thought that someone would… appreciate, or tolerate me enough to want to do something so frightening.” Ryo snorted, he's joking. Akira hoped. “I sure as Hell don't want to get married in a fucking church. I will not. Never wanted to, and thought it was ridiculous. Not to sound blasphemous.”  
  
“Doesn't offend me at all.” Akira responded, a little unnerved. “Really?”  
  
“No. _Expecting_ for people to get married in a setting such as that is buffoonery.”  
  
Akira laughed because he couldn't help it. “ _Buffoonery_.”  
  
“ _What_?” Ryo spat, indignant, “That's something that people say.”  
  
“No one says that.”  
  
“I say that.”  
  
“Yeah. Literally. Only you're the person I've met who says that.”  
  
“Maybe I am just different.”  
  
“Ah. That really says _a lot_ doesn't it?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Ryo murmured. Rolling his eyes. “Stop mocking for my highly selective use of terms.”  
  
“Your Oxford dictionary phrases are outdated.” Akira deadpanned. “Use something like, I don't know. Bullshit, instead.”  
  
“Getting married at churches is bullshit.” Ryo repeated dully, “What difference does it make? Same meaning.”  
  
“Much better.” Akira winked. Ryo clicked his tongue.  
  
“What about yourself?” He asked.  
  
“Where I wanna get married? Like if I could choose anywhere? Usually it's always a church. Or like, outside -- maybe one of those open venues. But I don't mind anywhere. Not something I thought about.”  
  
“Neither have I.” Ryo shrugged, “Just makes the two of us.”  
  
“Who says that it has to be in those places? You should be able to get married anywhere.” Akira said, the thought of it brings millions of possibilities.  
  
“An interesting thought.” Ryo smiled warmly. “Sounds like it's a dream you've had.”  
  
Akira flushed, “It was just a thought…”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Have _you_ thought of it?”  
  
“Maybe. Once or twice.” Ryo said.  
  
With that answer it leaves Akira to wonder for the rest of the night until they head out, some more wasted than others -- dispersing to wobble over to their cars being louder than their own good.  
  
A hangover will make Akira forget about this, hopefully. Or maybe most of this.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Miki does _not_ know how to keep secrets.  
  
It started when she called Miko on the phone to talk to her while she was working, casual conversation and all -- before the words _can you believe Akira is proposing to Ryo next week_ slips right out, and Miko shouted into the phone wanting to confirm if any of the shit Miki’s saying is true.  
  
Knowing that she said something she shouldn't -- Miki refused to answer and lied frequently pretending she didn't know what Miko was talking about, until a night out resulted in Miki confessing that this was the truth.  
  
The thing about people who are unable to keep secrets, the more it continues to spread to other people. Despite Miki telling Miko _not_ to tell a living fucking _soul_ about this, Miko told Koda at the boxing gym -- and Koda called Mayuta on the phone, explicitly saying that he doesn't really care about shit that isn't his business but apparently Akira was going to propose to Ryo and he hasn't heard anything related to the matter.  
  
If the _spread_ of said secret couldn't get any worse, Koda had told Junichi at home, and Miko told Mayuta during a phone call. It happened to occur while the boys were recording a new song. So _every single of them_ were present at the moment. Mayuta put the call on speaker, asking Miko to repeat that, and recording abruptly stopped in the room then and there.  
  
All of them wreaked havoc upon hearing that their friend is going to ask his boyfriend to marry him, shouting to Miko on the phone where she heard this, if it was _legit_ , and wanted to know where it was happening. Basically. Every single detail.  
  
_All of this_ without Akira or Ryo knowing a single thing. When next week rolled around, they packed their things needed for the weekend long trip to the beach house unbeknownst to them that their friends had caused a mass spread of their secret in the circle.  
  
They were to meet up by the boys’ place in the early morning of the new week, where their new ride for the trip was parked up front. Akira was just hoping that their ride was acquired legally, leased, with their own money -- that is.  
  
“You sure this wasn't stolen or anything?” He asked warily, as Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie helped put their things in the trunk.  
  
“We own like seven of these babies. Some belong to each of us.” Wamu said. “But I promise this is ours.” He patted the side of the large vehicle, “It runs fast and holds all of us. Open roof, too. You'll love it.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira is convinced.  
  
“Yo, so I heard!” Wamu smacked Akira on the shoulder, “Congratulations!”  
  
“What?” Akira frowned, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“You know what I mean.” An elbow on the side.  
  
“No, I don't.” Akira’s getting anxious.  
  
“C’mon. Gonna make me say it?”  
  
“Since I have no idea what you're giving me congrats for? You kinda have to say it.”  
  
“You and Ryo!” Wamu laughed, wrapping an arm around Akira’s shoulder. “Getting--”  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Akira clamped a hand around Wamu’s mouth and moved away from the car. He's lucky that Ryo is at the trunk with Miki, Miko, and the guys -- not paying attention to the two of them while they put their things inside.  
  
Ryo carefully gave Hie Toodles to carry and put her safely on the car seat, making sure she doesn't climb out.  
  
Wamu’s voice was muffled, trying to speak desperately. Akira doesn't let go until they were a safe distance away from the gang.  
  
“ _Bro what the fuck--”_  
  
“Shh! Shh--” Akira hissed, “Shut the _fuck up_.” He said.  
  
Wamu looked incredibly confused, “That ain't what's happening?”  
  
“Who fucking _told_ you?”  
  
“So it's true? Why didn't you tell _me_?”  
  
Akira didn't want to bother trying to fish out answers right now. “You can't say that out loud. Ryo isn't supposed to know.”  
  
“No? Why not?”  
  
“Just don't say it out loud. Don't say it at all. Okay? Don't ask questions.” Akira pleaded.  
  
“I was just trying to say congratulations.” Wamu explained. “That's all I was gonna say.”  
  
“Thank you.” Akira sighed out. “It's not something set in motion yet. Kind of.”  
  
He has the ring and everything stored in his backpack, safely in the small box where it's kept.  
  
Wamu nodded, appearing slightly confused but goes along with it.  
  
“Hey you _fuck_ s _!_ Hurry up, we're leaving! Get your asses over here before we leave you!” Miko shouted.  
  
“We're coming! Sheesh.” Akira mumbled.  
  
“I call shotgun!” Gabi shouted. That provoked Wamu into rushing over to the car.  
  
“Oh no you fucking don't!”  
  
“Hey, _I_ want shotgun!” Miki pouted, too bad Gabi beat the both of them to the seat up at the front.  
  
“Screw it. The back seat’s just as better here.” Miko shrugged, dragging Miki over to the open doors, Maytua’s doing -- waiting for them to load up in the car, tipping slightly as more of them entered.  
  
Miki squealed at the sight of Toodles, asking Ryo if she could hold the poodle. Ryo shrugged, seeming to be busy doing whatever on his phone.  
  
Miko wanted to get a try and petting her as well, the two girls cooing and playing around with her as she happily welcomed their presence.  
  
Mayuta was driving, as the rest of them were the passengers for the ride. Ryo and Akira decided that they would also go to the back seats. There's about two rows excluding the two seats in the front, driver's and shotgun -- and _plenty_ of room.  
  
Miki and Miko slide right into the row behind Ryo and Akira, Wamu joining the two. Hie takes the place beside the girls, and Miki hands over Toodles so she could rest in Ryo’s lap. All that playing around is bound to get her tired.  
  
“Please don't mess up the car, it's clean for a reason.” Mayuta advised.  
  
“Thanks for calling us uncivilized hominids.” Miki mumbled. “We know how to act, thank you.”  
  
“You mean, _we_ know how to act.” Miko gestured towards Akira, Ryo, and Miki. “Not _them._ ”  
  
“Y'all don't know how to act as much as we do.” Wamu argued, “Admit it.”  
  
“Not true.” Miki denied.  
  
Gabi clicked his tongue, “You're all just mad because I got the front seat.”  
  
“What difference does it make?” Akira asked. “That is definitely _not_ the reason, at all.”  
  
“Oh!” Gabi perked up, “I just realized, congratulations to you two!” He told Ryo and Akira.  
  
Ryo looked up from texting rapidly on his phone. “Ah… for what, may I ask?”  
  
Akira broke out into a sweat. _Shit._  
  
“What you mean?” Gabi questioned, “For planning to get--”  
  
“Another dog!” Akira blurted out.  
  
“But we aren't getting another dog, we have not talked about this.” Ryo said, bewildered.  
  
“Is your dog pregnant?” Miko asked. “I thought she was like, neutered, or whatever the fuck --”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“I thought we talked about it?” Akira hoped that Ryo would _suppose_ that he remembered, but he's persistent.  
  
“I genuinely don't recall.”  
  
Wamu laughed, “No he ain't talking about that! He's telling you that--”  
  
“ _You_ are a great…. Person.” Akira intervened. He glared at Wamu and told him to _shut the fuck up_ , telling the same to Gabi but the two of them frown in annoyance.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Miko asked, luckily. She's not catching on. Akira looked at Miki who continued to pamper Toodles and pretend she wasn't tuning into the conversation.  
  
“Stop the nonsense.” Ryo muttered, looking back on his phone.  
  
There has to be a reason _both_ Wamu and Gabi know. It has to mean _everyone_ must know.  
  
And he knows who's responsible for this shit.  
  
“You're not off the hook.” Akira leaned over to tell Miki in the seat behind him.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
“Did you fucking tell them?”  
  
“Tell them what?” Miki leaned back, questioning calmly as if she hadn't known what she had done.  
  
“Akira?” Ryo asked, ripping Akira’s attention away from Miki for a moment.  
  
“This isn't over.” He hissed, turning to face Ryo. Miki shrugged, shaking her head - _still_ not admitting to it though the uneasiness in her shoulders tells all.  
  
“She wants you to give her attention.” Ryo let Toodles climb onto Akira’s lap, chuckling at how excited she's gotten.  
  
“Hey!” Akira beamed, loving how jumpy she gets.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Ryo asked, concerned.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Akira answered, “Just peachy.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yep!” Maybe petting Toodles will ease his nerves.  
  
“Everybody got everything?” Mayuta asked, “We're about to start rolling out.”  
  
The answers of yes in reply is enough to get the engine started. Luckily, being able to start moving ahead was what they were all excited about.  
  
Mayuta does go for a gas stop, and they wouldn't be arriving until a couple hours later.  
  
Being on the road felt refreshing, the highway is spacious and the cars ahead or behind were a safe distance away. Their own was driving faster than the others. The breeze felt nice against Akira’s skin, as the blazing hot afternoon isn't something that he found welcoming in this kind of weather.  
  
He noticed Ryo wasn't tending to his phone, entranced by the view ahead. There's some chatter here and there between them all, though sitting back to relax felt comforting.  
  
In the meantime, Gabi plays a couple tunes on the aux cord. Though one in particular, an old one and a classic filled Akira’s ears during the ride.  
  
Miki is the first to lift her head recognizing the song before the rest of the group does.  
  
“Oh my _God_ I fucking _love_ this song!” She bounced in her seat, shaking Miko’s shoulder. “It's _astounding,_ time is _fleeting_.” She dove right into verses just in time, using the same voice as _Riff-Raff_ the best that she could.  
  
“ _Madness_ , takes it's toll.” Miko chimed in, the both of them giggling.  
  
“ _But listen closely_!” Wamu sings, lowly.  
  
“Not for very much longer…” Ryo intervened at the perfect time, ready for the beat to start picking up soon after, Akira finishes it off with saying “ _I've got, to keep control.”_  
  
“I remember!” The group joined in simultaneously, Mayuta’s fingers drumming against the wheel, heads bobbing to the music and bodies moving along to the upbeat guitar riffs, “Doing the time warp! Drinking, those moments when! The blackness would hit me, and the void would be calling!”  
  
The exchanged glances and smiles, knowing -- had them all singing harmoniously. Loud as they could, on the top of their lungs driving at eighty miles per hour on a blissful Sunday morning.  
  
There was no room to _dance_ properly to the right moves in the car, didn't stop from them rocking out to the old classic, and it's even better that this was the first time in a while they were gathered together to enjoy themselves with a full on karaoke as friends, as family. Now standing up, with their arms spread wide -- standing in their seats until they reached above the roof of the car where the breeze came on strong.    
  
And they shouted all together, _“LET'S DO TIME WARP AGAIN!”_  
  
The chorus drags on, and the verses would come in -- only for the cycle to repeat, but did it make the ride all the more enjoyable.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Entering a new city unrecognizable, it was much different from the city Akira is used to seeing -- there were more people occupying the area and walking about.  
  
After some complaints about being hungry, parking in a reserved area the group left to wander for a bit and take a tour around the new city.  
  
The floors were made of a stone concrete in texture. So were the buildings, and Akira allowed Ryo to drag him around to take pictures and check out the different places in the widely crowded area.  
  
They were nearing the beach house according to the direction that was taken, and it would be just an hour and a half of a drive to reach the designated location. But for now, it was decided upon them all to wander off and take a break.  
  
Which lead to splitting up for a while, and coming back near a pizzeria later on to sit at two tables getting served two large pans of mouth watering, steaming hot goodness that was freshly baked pizza. In all its glory.  
  
“I could eat this forever.” Miki sighed, folding the pizza to shove into her mouth. “ _God_ this is amazing.”  
  
“Why didn't we discover this place sooner?” Miko asked, “Their pizza is fucking delicious!”  
  
“And we get it served to us.” Wamu said, “If that isn't classy enough I don't know what is.”  
  
“You have good taste. Really good taste in these places.” Miki tells Ryo. “I'd die for this pizza.”  
  
“We have a lot of time to explore so there's plenty more I can show.” Ryo said. “Trust me you'll love all the food outlets.”  
  
“Now you're talking.” Akira’s response causes them to chuckle.  
  
“Listen, if I wanted to have one last thing before I die. It would be having a taste of this.” Wamu said. They've dogged all the slices and are willing to ask for more.  
  
“What if it were poisoned?” Ryo asked, challenging.  
  
“That's basically just death row scenarios.” Akira answered. “Only my last meal is a poisoned pizza.”  
  
“Worth it.” The rest of them agreed.  
  
Ryo sighed deeply, “Promising.” He said. The sarcasm is heavy in his tone.  
  
Rounding up after devouring countless pizzas later for their lunch, they loaded up in the car to head back on the road.  
  
Since the music put on the _FM_ could be barely heard. Gabi and Wamu were using their phones and Hie was jamming out to music. This time, Akira shared earbuds with Ryo connected to his phone to listen to their own.  
  
Miko did the same, leaning her head on Miki's shoulder-- the two of them smiling, the cord of ear buds stretching between them.  
  
The beach house was at a more secluded area, the walls were painted a black and white -- the floors were sleek, marble compared to the common concrete pavements  beneath their feet.  
  
There were chairs for lounging, a decorative patio and backyard with lights for the outdoors. Ryo showed them around, as there was also a hot tub outside and a chairs lined up in the back that would be enough for them to sit and relax at. However, indoors is just as beautiful.  
  
There are multiple rooms, since Ryo and Akira would be sharing one and Miki and Miko were going to share another -- the boys could take the remaining few depending on whether they wanted to share or not.  
  
It's reached evening fairly quickly since touring around the city area. And speaking of the topic of Miki letting out a certain secret, the others wouldn't stop bringing it up no matter how much Akira tried to distract Ryo and keep them from accidentally letting him know about the engagement plan.  
  
It's clear that Miki's told them, the question is, Akira would like to know _how_ \-- and why they couldn't go more than five minutes without keeping their mouths shut goofing around during the house tour and saying shit that they shouldn't. Even though Akira did warn Wamu _not_ to say anything.  
  
They've gotten settled in and put their bags in the individual rooms of choice, there being an upstairs where the bedrooms were, large, but not as big as the common area -- and even a basement where there was a wine cellar. But the group's bought and brought along bottles of alcohol on their own, a few cups and other necessities for the sake of enjoyment. It's agreed that each person brings at least _one_ bottle.  
  
Together they've planned on getting drunk on multiple occasions.  
  
Ryo said he needed to take a call so he would he right back, it was likely Jenny and Akira mentally thanked her for buying him some time.  
  
“House meeting.” Akira announced. They were now seated anyway.  
  
“Already? We just got here!” Miko complained, “My feet hurt from all that _walking_ back in the town square.”  
  
“My legs barely work.” Wamu turned to lounge on the couch. “I'm never leaving here.”  
  
“Second that.” Gabi said tiredly.  
  
“I don't care. We need to talk about you guys congratulating me on proposing to Ryo when I haven't done it yet.”  
  
“So you guys already are...?” Mayuta asked.  
  
“No we're _not_. What I want to know is how you guys ended up finding out.” Akira said. He turned to Miki. “I _told_ you not to tell anybody!”  
  
“Listen, I did, okay. I'm sorry.” Miki confessed, “So so sorry Akira. I only told Miki. I swear.”  
  
“So how did the rest of them end up finding out?!”  
  
“It was probably me…” Miko admitted out of guilt. Stretching her arms up and groaning. “I told Koda, too. Then I called Mayuta and told him.”  
  
“That's how we found out from him.” Gabi said. “Just telling you what we heard.”  
  
“See that's the problem. None of you aside from Miki was supposed to know.” Akira explained, “This is why I don't tell you guys secrets.”  
  
“I put the phone on speaker so I take the blame.” Mayuta apologized, “It's kinda why everyone knows.”  
  
Akira throws his hands in the air. “ _Why?!”_  
  
“Why don't you want us to know? We're your best bros!” Wamu stated. Silently, Hie nods. Eagerly. Akira pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“None of you can keep your mouths shut. Let alone keep a secret.”  
  
“I think Junichi and Lala might know too.” Miki mentioned.  
  
“Ah yeah, that's great.” Akira let out an exasperated sigh. “Eventually this will get to my parents and Taro, then I wouldn't have a fucking clue. Just how many people have you guys told?”  
  
“Other than Koda and the guys? No one.” Miko claimed. “Well, I think.”  
  
“Koda is at a romantic getaway with Junichi this weekend actually, so it's not like they're with us, nor is anyone else.” Miki said, making a point.  
  
“Okay so, can I ask _why_ we aren't supposed to tell Ryo shit? I mean, you're gonna fucking _pro--”_  
  
_“Shh!_ ” They all say in unison. Gabi put his hands up  
  
“Okay. Okay. Got it. We don't say anything.”  
  
“It's a surprise. The point of a surprise is that it's kept a secret. Ryo isn't supposed to _know_.” Akira explained, “Besides it's not like I'm sure I'm going to do it.”  
  
“Do you have it with you?” Miki asked. “You know. The… “ She wiggled her fingers.  
  
“No way!” Miko shouted.  
  
“Maybe.” Akira mumbled. “I wanna do it. But I don't know when.”  
  
“You're pretty fucking prepared if you have the….” Wamu gestured wildly to refer to the _engagement ring_ , “With you!”  
  
“You gotta do it man.” Gabi agreed. “If we are agreeing not to say shit, that means you have to do it.”  
  
“This takes a lot of balls, obviously. So like, it's either you do it or you don't.” Miki said.  
  
“I'm just trying to find the right time.” Akira said.  
  
Meaning that now they're all in on this, but it's probably worth it anyway than them running their damn mouths. If only Miki knew and didn't spill this would be easier.  
  
“We have about two days and a half, buddy.” Miki put up two fingers.  
  
“Can we see it?!” Miko asked.  
  
“No.” Akira refused. “None of you will see it.”  
  
“If we don't find it.” Wamu snorted.  
  
“I'm gonna throw you out of this window if you steal the ring--” Akira threatened, just as he finished Ryo returned from outside.  
  
“Jenny called. Just wanted to check up on me.” Ryo informed. “Do you mind if I help you make dinner?”  
  
“Hey!” Wamu waved, “Ryo what's up?”  
  
“We weren't talking about anything--” Miki smacked Miko in the arm. “I-- I mean, nothing is happening. Nothing at all.”  
  
Now the others were acting terribly casual by saying hello and asking how he was doing. Akira hoped they didn't say anything.  
  
“Did something happen while I was gone?” Ryo asked. “This arrangement looks oddly suspicious.”  
  
“We were just talking and waiting for you!” Miki explained.  
  
“Just chilling.” Gabi added.  
  
“Yeah. Totally.” Akira played along. “You can wait with them. You deserve the break, I'll handle it.” He declined the offer. He's the only one _not_ lazy and by vote the one everyone agreed that would cook food for them so they don't starve, despite eating lunch earlier.  
  
Miko rushed over to the table behind the couch where all the alcohol was left. “It's totally fucking time to party!”  
  
Screams of excitement fill the common area. Miko is the first to take a glass and a bottle to plop down on the couch, having a drink.  
  
Ryo joined them, so Akira was left in the kitchen to start on preparing dinner. He does leave a few snacks on the table for appetizers while until the food is ready, and Miki is willing to set up the table - the boys making sure there's more chairs to put behind the table for everyone to sit. The dining table is fairly large after all.  
  
So far no one has told Ryo about the engagement plan, and it's going _great._ He still doesn't have the heart to tell them about not being exactly confident to go through with this.  
  
“Hey. Dickheads, don't get drunk until _after_ eating at least. Dinner’s ready.” He reminded them.  
  
“Holy shit. Finally!” Miki springs up. As they're leaving the common area to head to the table Ryo trails behind with a glass of alcohol.  
  
Akira snatched that away. “I prefer you don't do that while eating.”  
  
“What do you insist that I drink?”  
  
“Water. There's plenty of it on the table.”  
  
“Tedious.” Ryo sighed.  
  
“Healthy.” Akira retaliated. “I told everyone else not to drink during dinner, so don't worry.”  
  
“ _Pasta_!” They hear Miki scream from the dining area.  
  
“You know how the one thing anyone would love in a man is who can fucking cook shit.” Miko said. Gathering at the table.  
  
“Where's your apron?” Wamu asked, they laugh and Akira is a second way from throwing him out the window. Literally.  
  
“Shut the fuck up and eat.” He sighed. Having to make dinner for a large party is _a ton_ of work.  
  
He made pasta and baked chicken slice it up adding it to the pasta, to top it off with alfredo sauce that he's brought from home to give it more of a flavor, and thankfully they enjoyed it along with the teasing remarks of Akira being a master chef.  
  
He's only doing this because none of these lazy assholes (gracefully excluding Ryo) don't want to do shit until someone else decided to do it.  
  
An hour later after clean up they're back in the living area to start up the partying, getting loud and obnoxious. It's night time, and through a round of party games a couple rounds of Truth or Dare.  
  
Which had stemmed from simple things such as taking a couple shots or taking off an article of clothing to sitting in someone's lap or admitting -- _and_ doing things embarrassingly sexual, the excuse being that it was just _having fun_. Getting buzzed up would get these confessions and dares to turn more creative.  
  
But they were all here with the intention of supervising themselves.  
  
“Alright Miki.” Wamu smirked, everyone drummed the table and started to shout, hyping up the mood.  
  
“Miki! Miki! Miki!”  
  
“Truth or Dare?” Wamu asked sometime after.  
  
Miki contemplated for a moment after a chuckle of them cheering her on, “Alright. Okay! Gonna do a dare this time.”  
  
“Woo!”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I don't back away from any dare.” Considering she had to toss her bra out of the beach house window a couple dares back.  
  
“I dare you to drink a jar of pickle juice.”  
  
“Oh. That's gonna be a tough one.” Miko said. “A really tough one.”  
  
“Pickle juice.” Miki repeated. “Uh.”  
  
“If I could eat a jar of mustard you can drink pickle juice.” Gabi said.  
  
“Yeah but pickle juice is the worst you can _digest!_ ”  
  
“You're hesitating.” Akira teased. “I could probably do this dare within seconds.”  
  
“That's why we don't give you those dares.” Mayuta reminded exasperatedly. “You'd kinda eat anything.”  
  
Which _sucks._ He would already have won long time ago.  
  
“Fuck you Akira. I could drink a little.” Miki claimed. “Pickle juice is nothing.”  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“I think there's a... jar in the fridge. There's a stock of fresh supply in there since I had asked for someone to.” Ryo stood up, “I'll get it.”  
  
“Why would there be pickle juice of all things?” Miki asked.  
  
“Don't know. But its come in handy.” Ryo winked.  
  
Ryo poured a glass, a full glass of pickle juice sliding it Miki's way.  
  
Faces of disgust filled the area.  
  
“That shit looks so green and nasty.”  
  
Miki looked very hesitant. “I have to drink this whole glass of pickle juice…?”  
  
“Drink as much as you can.” Wamu challenged. “Without stopping.”  
  
“Or she could drink the whole glass.” Ryo suggested.  
  
“Are you _sadist_?” Miko gaped.  
  
“It is _just_ pickle juice.”  
  
“I could take a challenge.” Miki exhaled. “I can do this. It's just…” She almost gagged.  
  
Wamu started chanting “ _Do it! Do it! Do it!”_ along with the rest of them, Miki picked up the glass. Standing up to start chugging it down. Her eyes were squeezed shut and some of the pickle juice spilled down her shirt but she kept going.  
  
Akira expected her to get midway through, but she finished the whole fucking glass. Slamming it down on the table and breathing heavily as if she had lost all the air in her lunges with tears stinging her eyes.  
  
“There's the daredevil I know!” Miko applauded.  
  
“She fucking drank that shit.” Wamu lifted the cup, “It's finished!”  
  
“I don't back out from any dare.” Miki spoke lowly. She grabbed a glass of wine and sat down on the couch to pour a glass, gagging again -- but trying to wash out the disgusting taste from her throat. “I'll never do that again.”  
  
“Did it taste good?”  
  
“Not as good as the whip cream you licked off Gabi’s armpit.”  
  
“At least it ain't pickles.” Wamu bluffed.  
  
Miki took another long sip, still nearly gagging. “I fucking hate you guys.”  
  
The group laughed heartedly.  
  
“He's got a point.” Gabi agreed.  
  
“Okay!” Miko shouted, “Ryo. You're up next.” She said.  
  
“Drumroll!” Mayuta announced, they drum their hands against the tables, the cheering becomes a routine for anyone who goes up next.  
  
“Ryo! Ryo! Ryo!”  
  
Sitting on the couch with a leg crossed over his other, leaning back on the couch with his fingers resting under his chin -- he look definitely prepared.  
  
“Splendid.” He laughed.  
  
“Truth or Dare?” Miko wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
“Dare.”  
  
“I dare you to turn yourself into a…” Miko tapped her chin. “A human pretzel.”  
  
Ryo put both his legs on the floor to sit up, “Okay.” He shrugged.  
  
“Wait but that's like. Nearly impossible.” Akira said. “You'd have to be super flexible.”  
  
“This is Ryo we're talking about. Who drank from one of our bongs.” Mayuta said. “He's not afraid of doing shit.”  
  
“You mean like what those people do on tv?” Wamu asked, “Bending their joints?”  
  
“Jesus fuck I can't even do a split.” Gabi replied with a shudder.  
  
“Contortionists.” Miki set down the glass in her hands, leaving the open bottle on the table. “It's like their profession.”  
  
“Those weird me out.” Miko recoiled.  
  
Ryo stood up, “It's not impossible if I can do it.”  
  
Applause fills the room.  
  
“God, please don't hurt yourself.” Akira advised. The fact that Ryo didn't give a shit about any dare he was given is what concerned Akira, even if that meant wearing socks dipped in the toilet multiple times.  
  
“I'll be fine.” Ryo chuckled, he sat on the floor. “Alright, let's get this over with.”  
  
He lifted a leg reaching far enough to wrap around the back of his neck, and already -- everyone was downright _shocked._ He didn't show signs of pain or anything but that looked fucking painful. It doesn't end there, using his other leg to stretch behind him, until both of their feet connected together.  
  
Now he looked like a human pretzel.  
  
_“What the fuck?!”_ Gabi and Wamu shouted.  
  
Ryo carefully removed where his legs were painfully (supposedly) positioned, and stood up. “Ta-da.”  
  
“How did you do that?” Miki asked, “That didn't hurt?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you _human_?” Miko questioned, “You did that within like ten seconds without any fucking struggle.”  
  
“I don't know, maybe.” Ryo plopped down next to Akira, snorting, “Why are you guys so surprised?”  
  
“I'm wondering how far you can bend those joints.” Akira said. Watching that made him feel uncomfortable because of how it looked.  
  
“I guess I was always flexible.”  
  
“I did gymnastics in grade school and I can't even do that.” Miki muttered. “Shit.”  
  
“It's your turn to dare Akira.” Miko told Miki.  
  
“Make it good.” Gabi said.  
  
“Alright then. Akira you're going next. After what you guys made me do this is payback if you choose dare. Truth or Dare?”  
  
If he has to do something like Hie did, walk in a handstand on the coffee table -- or eat a jar of mustard like Gabi did, he could possibly pull that off. Though his chest still hurt like a motherfucker from getting the hair on it waxed off with _tape_.  
  
“I'll go with dare.” Akira answered.  
  
“You gotta give Ryo a lapdance.”  
  
He could have been given any kind of dare, and it _had_ to be this one.  
  
“I don't do that.”  
  
“You do now!”  
  
“Do I _have_ to?!”  
  
“A dare is a dare.” Miki winked. “Guys help me out here.”  
  
“Make it thirty seconds.” Wamu suggested.  
  
“You also have to strip tease. Show off a little of that body.” Miko teased. “Like we're in a strip club.”  
  
“I'm already terrified.” Ryo replied, to which there's snickers and laughs in response.  
  
Akira wasn't going to be a coward and turn away from this. A dare _is_ a dare. “Shit.” He muttered, standing up.  
  
“I'm gonna do it.”  
  
The gang shouted out with glee. “ _Akira! Akira!_ ”  
  
“Hie is gonna put on a song.” Mayuta said.  
  
Luckily the song Hie put on wasn't some cheesy shit or anything, a rather decently explicit track. But Akira could make do with it. With everyone's eyes on him this felt even more embarrassing.  
  
Ryo’s sitting on the couch trying to hide the smile on his face.  
  
“I'm so sorry.” Akira whispered.  
  
He started to dance, and thanked the alcohol in his system for making himself willing to come as more provocative, going as far as to climb on Ryo’s lap and slowly lift his shirt up. Everyone is yelling around them, Miko giving him a smack on the ass and Wamu tucking actual dollar bills in his jeans.  
  
Ryo started to fan himself, immensely shocked at the sight. He covered his face with his hands but Akira took them off to put on his bare chest, going as far to grind against Ryo’s lap making his face redden instantly.  
  
“This is too much.” Ryo turned his face away, he's laughing at their friends’ reaction encouraging Akira to keep on going. “I can't!”  
  
“Ryo’s enjoying this.” Miki teased, Akira trailed his hands on Ryo’s thighs to spread them and the others fucking _lost_ it, but it doesn't end there -- he ends up lifting Ryo up to spin him around but before he could do anymore -- Hie raises his phone to stop the music.  
  
“Thirty seconds is up!” Wamu announced.  
  
Akira carefully put Ryo back on the couch. “I'm gonna fucking kill every single one of you.” He threatened. Ignoring the applause given for his performance.  
  
“How was it?” Miko asked Ryo.  
  
Hand placed on his forehead Ryo let out a deep breath. “I have no words.”  
  
“I'm keeping the money in here.” Akira told Wamu, fishing them out of his pants.  
  
“Fine by me.”  
  
“Your turn now, Akira. You gotta dare me.” Miko said. “Don't go easy on me.”  
  
The drum roll ensues. Akira had an idea.  
  
“So you just want me to dare you?”  
  
“Watch it, Fudo.”  
  
Akira smirks. “Do a body shot off Miki.”  
  
Miki turned beet red. “Hold on a second. Wait--”  
  
“No take backs.”  
  
“Aren't you a devil?” Ryo nudged him. “That's bold.”  
  
“I would pay to see that.” Gabi grinned. “On the coffee table. Right here.”  
  
“A shot of vodka.” Akira stated. “Right now.”  
  
“I'm not a pussy.” Miko laughed. “Screw that shit. Deal.”  
  
Miki froze.

Miko knew how to do as requested, and boy, did she prove it to them.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
After the fiasco had ended, they had to pack up and decided to call it a night. Cleaning up the mess of bottles that was on the floor among other questionable items, Akira took over since they did a half-assed job of cleaning up.  
  
By the time he was done, he turned off the lights in the house. Dragging his feet up the stairs and heading over to one of the bedrooms.  
  
Surprisingly Ryo wasn't knocked out on the bed, he was still up -- tapping away at his phone leaning against the large dresser.  
  
“Hey.” Akira said exhaustedly. “I finished.”  
  
“You could have asked me to help, you know.”  
  
“It's alright. I'm used to being the only one to clean up after them.”  
  
To be fair, they all liked to party like wild animals. Having all of them under one roof meant being irresponsible, sloppy, and doing what they pleased.  
  
“I'm just about ready to pass out.” Akira plopped down on the bed. “I have no idea what the plans are tomorrow.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “Had a lot to drink?”  
  
“A bit, maybe?” Akira responded, weary. He yawned. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“That was fun.”  
  
Akira snickered “Definitely.”  
  
“Could I ask you a question?” Ryo made his way towards the bed to sit down next to Akira, who was currently lying on his back.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“What made you ask about… where I want to get married?”  
  
Akira was lounging before. But now his eyes were wide open and he was fully awake.  
  
“Uh. What do you mean?”  
  
“Just curious, is all.”  
  
“I just… wanted to know. Because. Well. We like, never talked about it. Yet Miki tells me all the time about her marriage plans.” Akira answered.  
  
“You could ask me about it.” Ryo said. “Do you assume that I don't want to?”  
  
“...Do you… do you not want to?” Akira asked nervously, _because a few feet away there's an engagement ring in that fucking backpack._  
  
“I do. I said I didn't care for where I wanted to get married but I have thought about it.” Ryo said quietly, “Perhaps, a little.”  
  
Akira let out a sigh of relief. “Cool, cool. Because I would fucking love to… you know. _One of these days_ \-- get married.”  
  
“I'm glad to hear that.” Ryo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “By the way. You don't have to feel forced to be like the norm.”  
  
“As in…?”  
  
“If you feel pressured, that you _have_ to or that we need to talk about this. I understand if you wouldn't like to go any further right now.”  
  
_Trust me. I don't._ “I understand.” Akira managed to say. _I really don't feel forced at all. I want to do this._  
  
He's a fucking coward. _Shit_.  
  
“We should talk about it at some point.”  
  
“You made it clear that you'd rather… Wait until the future. Which I-- I understand.” Ryo tried to say, the both of them blush a little. “I'm fine with that. I could wait as well. I suppose.”  
  
“Yeah. Sure. Depends.”  
  
“It certainly depends.”  
  
“On whether we….”  
  
“Whether we happen to change our minds…”  
  
“Decide a little earlier….”  
  
“...That would, also, be delightful.”  
  
“Tight.” Akira grinned. “I'll even surprise you. Who knows.”  
  
“Please. I wonder what scheme you'll pull out of your ass last minute.”  
  
“You have no idea.” Akira murmured slowly.  
  
“What?” Ryo blinked.  
  
“We'll see!” Akira chirped. He stated at Toodles sleeping in the corner of the bedroom.  
  
“Say, Ryo?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“What do you think about getting a house in the future?”  
  
Ryo laughed. “I hope it's not too big of a house or our kids will get lost.”  
  
Akira blinked slowly. “Did you just say _our kids_?”  
  
Ryo cleared his throat. “Hypothetically.”  
  
“Bullshit. You wanna have kids.”  
  
“I never explicitly stated that.”  
  
“Tiny little Akira’s and Ryo’s running around the house. You're imagining it.”  
  
“Tiny little demons, is an accurate rephrasing.”  
  
Akira cackled, “Little demons wreaking havoc around the fucking house.”  
  
“Thinking about that gives me terrible migraines. Sounds like a nightmare.”  
  
Akira sat up. He liked talking about this. Talking about their future. “Ryo, let's have kids one day. Twenty. Or maybe thirty.”  
  
“Are you a fool?” Ryo shoved Akira’s head back. “I can't have that many children.”  
  
“We can adopt ten dogs.”  
  
“I already have one and she's a nuisance as much as you are.”  
  
“Fifteen.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Can we have ten kids?”  
  
“We can adopt, if that's what you're assuming.” Ryo chuckled. “But that's still too much. Not that much.”  
  
“You think by then we'll be married?”  
  
“You'd have to be engaged to me beforehand.”  
  
Akira smiled a little. “So you're expecting me to propose to you?”  
  
“Like you ever would.” Ryo clicked his tongue, “But I don't mind adopting kids and getting… a concerning amount of pets in our new household.”  
  
“That kinda hurts my self-esteem. But I'm happy you agreed to have thirty kids.”  
  
Ryo sighed. “I'm going to turn the lights off.”  
  
“Sure. One second.” Akira left the bed briefly while Ryo checked for a couple things in his luggage.  
  
His backpack was left on the couch, unzipping the smaller pocket to retrieve the blue box.  
  
“I feel like Jenny's been acting weird.” Ryo spoke, startling Akira.  
  
“Yeah? How?” He opened it to stare at the engagement ring. Vintage, gold. _The real fucking deal._  
  
“She was oddly _happy_ when she spoke to me? Asking how you are and what you've been up to. She said she was excited we were spending time together.”  
  
“Doesn't seem too weird to me.”  
  
“I don't know. Maybe it's just me?”  
  
Akira doesn't answer. He could ask now. Or… he could wait. Do it another time. But it has to be soon.  
  
_Soon._  
  
“Akira?”  
  
“Uh.” Akira put the box back into his backpack. “Yeah. Could be.”  
  
“She's always embarrassing but it's like it doubled ten fold during the that phone call. Whatever it is. I wouldn't like to know.” Ryo turned off the light to get into the covers.  
  
Akira laughed. “Uh huh.”  
  
Luckily Jenny hasn't said anything either. Christ. Everyone is really is on this except Ryo.  
  
“Are you coming to bed?”  
  
Akira set his backpack on the ground, nodding slightly. His heart pounding fast. He needs to breathe.  
  
He could do this. He's got a beach house, a bunch of meddling friends, and his boyfriend.  
  
Seventy two hours to make a move.  
  
“Yeah.” Akira murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can scream at me on here or my **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** / **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** if you like. 
> 
> Akira's a dumbass. We know.
> 
> Goodbye ;)


	23. The Marriage Contract - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's got forty eight and a half hours to make the ultimate decision.
> 
> If he's got the guts to do it or not, that would depend. As marriage can change everything and move forward into a new step in any relationship. He just needs a little push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said before, it's almost all folks. And before we head into this, I'd like to thank you for the almost 800 kudos, as I sincerely hope we do make it there. This has been so much fun to write. But as you can see, despite this being the final chapter we are just a step closer to wrapping things up and I'll be missing this crazy mess dearly. But I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Love y'all.
> 
> I'd like to feature art from the last chapter, as every art I receive for this fic is a gift I'll be cherishing like fucking forever. [ **[x](https://outoftuneangel.tumblr.com/post/176521048412/danganphobias-i-cant-wait-to-see-what-comes)** ]
> 
> Please enjoy. ❤

The clock is ticking.  
  
Two and a half days. A good thirty six hours. But time moves terrifyingly fast.  
  
He doesn't know if it's just him, or he's going _crazy --_ but everytime Akira talked to Ryo about anything really, his nerves skyrocket and his fight or flight response activates.  
  
His heart pounds and he's red from the tips of his ears to his cheeks and suddenly it's hard to form proper sentences. Last time he checked, Akira and Ryo have known each other for a year. Probably longer counting the time that they only just met, before forming a relationship.  
  
It's not that he's never nervous, but it hasn't been this extreme. And now that all his friends were pressuring him into making a fucking decision, breathing down their necks just _waiting_ for something to happen-- it's only _one_ of the factors that lead to Akira chickening out.

It's pathetic. Almost like having a middle school crush and the class finding out, now dealing with them trying to get Akira and said crush -- Ryo in this instance, together in many disastrous ways as possible. Even if that mean pushing their faces close and demanding that they kiss ignoring the lingering fear clearly present, marriage is something much more _bigger_ than just confessing to having a puppy love kind of crush.  
  
This is something he couldn't take back so easily once it was done, though that didn't mean he would later regret it. It was reckless, he knows it. But _fuck_. How badly he wanted to walk up to Ryo and do it.  
  
…Only if he didn't run away each time, literally. Leaving Ryo to be in utter confusion. Though Ryo is growing suspicious on how on edge and intent the others seem to just get them together _somehow,_ he doesn't question it. It isn't uncommon of them either.

He spent early in the morning in the bathroom mirror reciting his lines, a mix of  _Ryo, will you marry me_? And  _there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, something important and I need to say it now_ \-- his words now becoming a jumble of stuttered phrases, groaning in frustration, even going as far to get down on one knee and open the ring just like he used to see it in the movies.

So why the fuck was it so hard to do it in real life? Then he remembered, real life makes everything less badass and more foolish.

He was in the middle of murmuring the words once again on his billionth try using another tactic, putting them together, "I ask to take your hand in marriage--"

The door creaked open and Akira quickly hid the engagement ring behind him, flapping the box shut.

"Ah..." Ryo opened the door halfway to their bathroom, stepping inside, "Good morning, Akira. I thought you left since you weren't in bed."

"Hey! Morning babe!" Akira smiled brightly, teeth and all, "Didn't see you there."

"I heard talking. May I ask... what are you doing, exactly?" Ryo titled his head in confusion.

"Just admirin' myself in the mirror." Akira smirked, lifting a bicep, "Morning routine."

"Talking to yourself in the mirror?"

"Boosts the self-esteem."

"Sounds like a tad bit of narcissism given how handsome you actually are. This is highly unnecessary." Ryo leaned his head over to look at what Akira had behind his back, and Akira stepped away from the mirror, approaching Ryo in means of distracting him.

"How about a good morning kiss to assure me that my darling angel loves me so much?"

"Your breath smells horrid."

Akira kissed Ryo on the cheek anyway, "Thanks, that really helped."

"You're the devil." Ryo lulled tiredly, he's got a messy bed head and his eyes are narrowed shut, jaded and cranky.

"They say _devilman's_ my name. Get it?"

"Sounds charming, but I hate it."

"Sorry." Akira apologized, feeling embarrassed with his cheeks flushing red.

Ryo waved a hand, shooing Akira. "Move. If you are done, I'd like to shower if you mind, and get ready. Miki says it's a big day and I want nothing more than a good night's sleep."

"Cool." Akira turned around and quickly slid past Ryo out the doorway, for a moment, he watched Ryo's eyes flicker to his hands behind his back then up to meet Akira's gaze, warily. "I'm gonna go make breakfast for everyone. Have a good, uh, shower." From the noise he's hearing downstairs says that they must be awake.

"Hot tub meeting at noon." Ryo informed, "Do not ask me why, Wamu's orders, said to radio back to you."

"Copy." Akira grinned. Ryo continued to stare at him, appearing more bothered with the way his eyebrows furrowed.

"Fool." Ryo muttered under his breath, he clicked his tongue and slammed the door shut.

"Love you!" Akira hollered. Ryo said nothing, but nonetheless, he smiles.  
  
It was around the time they all gathered into the hot tub in the afternoon after Akira made a breakfast buffet for the house, having a toast -- deciding on what they else should do for this particular getaway when Akira realizes that time isn't fucking around.

He didn't get to recite his lines exactly but he couldn't risk anyone, especially Ryo, catching him in the act.  
  
“I heard that there's a party town nearby.” Miko said, “It's overcrowded during the night. We haven't hit _any_ of the clubs since we've got here.”  
  
“We should save that for the night time.” Wamu answered, “Nobody fucking parties during the day.”  
  
“There's other places we haven't explored.” Ryo said, leaning closer to Akira who had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, “We can start there.”  
  
“I just wanna party.” Gabi sighed. “I don't care for what else we do.”  
  
“Second that!” Wamu grinned.  
  
“How about we make like… a bucket list?” Miki asked, “Or just check off a list of things we can do before we leave Monday morning.”  
  
“That doesn't sound too bad of an idea.” Akira agreed, “We can spend today doing that.”  
  
“I'm down.” Mayuta raised a hand. Hie nodded silently opting to follow the idea.  
  
Miko slung an arm around Miki's shoulder, shrugging. “Does this mean we get to hit the clubs?”  
  
“If we're getting a day dedicated to doing whatever the _fuck_ we want?” Wamu asked, “Then count me in.”  
  
“Let's do it!” Gabi chimed in, that's where another toast ensued between the group.  
  
“Where do we start?” Ryo inquired.  
  
Miki tapped her chin. “I'll think about it as we go.”

 

  
  
  
A day or two dedicated to doing whatever as pleased meant starting off with tourist attractions, which meant going back to the town square and find the best spots around.  
  
If only it weren't so fucking blistering _hot_ out Akira would have appreciated all the walking. They had gotten into a large bus where a host had guided them around town where Miki and Ryo took thousands of pictures, a couple activities here and there to hike up mountains, venture through caves, and even visit the nearby safari where there were animals wandering out in their habitats.  
  
Earlier Miki had been saying _now's your chance!_ She and Wamu giving subtle winks, Miko giving a thumbs up hoping that Akira could find the right place, a romantic spot more like it to get Ryo’s attention and ask.  
  
As much as he envied how cheesy romantic films could make shit like that seem so _easy,_ they've encountered chances like that numerous of times but Akira changed his mind last minute to say something random, swearing that he could see a hint of gloom in Ryo’s eyes quickly being masked with an indifferent response.  
  
“Oh _c'mon_!” Miki liked to make it clear that she was witnessing every single fuck up unfold with anticipation. “You have _one job_.”  
  
“Take it easy! I’m going to ask him.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“I've got the whole day.” Akira said, as calmly as it sounded he was freaking out.  
  
“Not a lot of time left.” Miki deadpanned.  
  
“Don't remind me.”  
  
Miko was with Ryo walking ahead of them snapping pictures of what they could find, there was a waterfall, a fountain at the center part of the town’s square -- monuments and large statutes, beautiful floral decorating the mass area.  
  
“Where are we going next?” Ryo asked Miki.  
  
“Look!” Miko pointed at the entrance to the safari nearby, that's where the guys were currently waiting. “Found it. It's over here!”  
  
The pamphlet in Miki’s hands she opened it to take a good look. “Guess we're going here.”  
  
Akira could see the sparkle in Ryo’s eyes upon travelling through the open safari and seeing all the animals up close. Last time Akira went to the zoo was on a school trip, most the time they saw the animals through a glass to keep the guests separated from them. The boys wanted to see the tigers desperately and the most badass big toothed predators around, though Akira was a little unnerved, he didn't want to get mauled alive by getting too close.  
  
They've encountered countless animals, ranging from colorful peacocks which he isn't sure why Miki casually walked up to it to _touch_ \-- to the large elephants roaming the grassy fields and other animals varying in size in between.  
  
The excitement is fairly present the moment Miko pointed at another exhibit and they'd end up wandering away from the rest of the touring group to go and take a look, and sometimes the horrid smell wafting in made Akira scrunch his nose up.  
  
“I think you can make a bet with me with how much shit is lying around.”  
  
Ryo’s busy snapping pictures at the slow walking giraffe towering higher than all the guests, families are aweing in delight.  
  
“Most of them are in their natural habitat, can't blame them for their waste.”  
  
There's a couple flies buzzing around where the hippopotamus are, and Akira pinched his nose.  
  
“I don't know how these people can stand here when it smells like _shit_.”  
  
Ryo chuckled, “You'd get used to it.”  
  
“I've never gotten used to it.” He watched the girls stand by the fence pointing at the giraffe, the boys wandering off into the gorilla exhibit, chatting about the different animals they got to see.  
  
“My dad took me to the jungle, so I've got to see much more than just this. We've only been to the zoo once or twice.” Ryo took another photo. “I just got reminded of how much I really enjoy seeing animals.”  
  
If that wasn't damn adorable. Akira doesn't know what is. “That so?”  
  
“Yes. There's something so fascinating about it. I could be here all day. I miss it.”  
  
“Maybe you and I can go sometime. As much as it smells like a bunch of animal shit wherever we go, I don't mind seeing a few of these guys. As long as we stay a far distance from them because I don't wanna get killed.”  
  
“They wouldn't hurt you.”  
  
“I've seen countless videos of gorillas trying to break through the glass.” Akira isn't kidding, either. “They don't fuck around with humans.”  
  
“Maybe they were in a bad mood or being bothered.”  
  
“ _Right_. I'm sure they were.”  
  
“The last thing I would want is for these poor things to be troubled. They're harmless, and they get taken advantage of. One of the reasons why these species are endangered.” Ryo said, “It's upsetting.”  
  
“So it's only normal for them to wanna defend themselves?”  
  
“They've done nothing wrong. I like to believe these animals don't want to bother anyone.”  
  
Akira feels a little bad for being scared of them. But he's scared of a lot of things, just childhood fears that lingered as a kid. He took Ryo’s hand out of sympathy.  
  
“So let's go and look more.”  
  
Ryo’s cheeks flush with a smile.  
  
Next to be checked off the list was going to a carnival that happened to be occurring towards the ending of the day, where the rides were fairly tamer -- and Ryo never lets go of Akira’s hand through the duration of exploration.  
  
He did end up vomiting after getting off the spinning ride that had them strapped to the walls while endlessly turning in circles. Then on he decided that maybe that was enough of going on rides.  
  
He opted to go on the Ferris wheel to cool off and relax, not appreciating that the girls laughed at his misery and how sick to his stomach he felt from having to go on it with them _twice._ It's _fun_ , they said. Sadly Akira had too much of a sensitive stomach.

But he kept claiming that he could go on it a second time when Ryo had asked if he was okay, boasting about how it was nothing when he was close to being the poor girl next to him who had thrown up on the ride...and maybe, _right into her hands_ , that had all the guests on the ride grimacing in disgust.   
  
“Are you sure you're alright?” Ryo asked, rubbing Akira’s back softly.  
  
Currently doubled over, his head between his knees looking at the ground -- Akira felt like he was going to hurl again.  
  
“Just peachy.” He wheezed.  
  
“You shouldn't have gone on the ride twice if you didn't want to.”  
  
“They practically _forced_ me to.” He gagged, feeling the bile come up his throat abruptly, shuddering as he forced himself to push it back.  
  
“You poor thing.”  
  
“Whoever steps on this Ferris wheel is gonna see some of that burger I devoured earlier and I apologize for that.”  
  
“Here.” Ryo took off his bag to unzip it and pull out a bottle of water to hand to Akira. “Please drink some water, honey.”  
  
Akira took the water bottle and capped it open sipping it as if it were his lifeline. It doesn't help the feeling go away all the much, but now his throat feels much more refreshed.   
  
He groaned. “ _Fuck._ ”  
  
“We should stay away from any spinning rides shouldn't we?”  
  
“I could take a simple spinning ride."

"If you were that much of an imbecile to know you had a weak stomach and proceed to go  _on_ it anyway it's your own fault for suffering the consequences." Ryo scolded truthfully. "And I am not even that much of an imbecile."

"I don't have a weak stomach." Akira lied. Even though he did, because he couldn't take any ride that would be too intense for his poor fragile stomach.

"Oh, sure you don't."

"I'm fine!" Akira growled, his stomach abruptly coils in discomfort and he slapped a hand over his mouth, his face would likely turn green at some point. "'M not gonna hurl."  
  
“On the bright side. This ride makes up for it. It's relaxing.” Ryo commented. Once Akira managed to raise his head and take a look out the window, Ryo had been correct on that.  
  
“This is the second time we've been on a Ferris wheel together, huh.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Pretty awesome.”  
  
“Indeed.” Ryo’s eyes shimmered. “How I'm so grateful to be on these things because I never have before.”  
  
Akira chuckled lightly.  
  
Ryo’s eyes are set on the view ahead, before they avert to meet Akira's gaze. Flickering down on the hand clamped on his mouth still. They broaden, slightly.

"Your promise ring." Ryo murmured. "...When have you taken it off?"

Akira remembered, cursing inwardly. He removed his hand. "Ah. A while ago."

"Do you not want to wear it anymore?" 

"You know the old tale of keeping one on for too long and having it stuck." Akira answered with a skittish laugh, "Besides... I don't think we'll be needing them on anymore."

"But... you did buy them for the both of us. When it was only for our seven month anniversary." Ryo tugged at his finger, looking down at it thoughtfully.

Akira gently took Ryo's hand, holding it up so that his fingers were splayed apart. He carefully removed the promise ring off Ryo's finger.

"When we get engaged someday." Akira smiled, tender. Now Akira placed his hand against Ryo's, slightly larger, darker and calloused. In comparison, the size is nearly the same. "Yeah?"

"When?" Ryo kept his hand firmly on Akira's. "I was thinking an  _if_ , rather..."

Akira laced their fingers together, bringing Ryo's knuckles to his lips. But he kissed exact finger where the promise ring was, gentle, capturing the intimate moment.

"I want the both of us to keep it reserved until then." He opened Ryo's palm to place the ring in. His eyes were intense and focused, something mesmerizing that brought a darker shade of scarlet to Ryo's cheeks at how truly charming Akira could be.

"So I suppose I won't be needing this?" Ryo closed his fist, inquiring, and already swayed.

"I guess not."

"I'm hoping that's a promise." Ryo smiled, dallying.  
  
Akira gulped. Blushing lightly, now registering himself where  _that_ had come from. "Um. Yeah. Sorry."

Ryo chuckled. "For what?"

"I--I..." Akira shook his head furiously.  _Hold yourself together, dumbass._ He tried to be more sincere like he was earlier.  
  
“Ryo?” He asked, tentative.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I would... Can I--” Nevermind. The feeling is coming back. The sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Yes?” Ryo blinked with wide eyes, he faced Akira, and they're alone. It's just the two of them.  
  
Akira ended up doubling over again gagging pathetically. Startling Ryo.  
  
“Akira--?!”  
  
He feels bad that Ryo has to comfort him through the ride, and he does end up hurling. _A little_ \-- just before stepping off the Ferris wheel.  
  
Miki and Miko are staring at them both with a raised brow seeing Ryo having his arms looped around Akira’s back and shoulder to keep him steady.  
  
They were livid that what they were hoping for _didn't_ happen, not appreciating Miko calling him a balless pussy. Like he knew what that fucking _meant._ He felt like shit.  
  
Miki said that they would be heading to a ferry next. As long as it wasn't more rides, it was fine by Akira. They left the carnival and drove over to the next attraction in town, and the ferry turned around to be decent.  
  
The breeze felt pleasant against Akira’s skin, unfortunately -- Wamu was sea sick, so the boys spent their time huddled around him at the rail while the other guests were sitting or standing elsewhere chatting idly.  
  
Ah. Karma tastes lovely. But Akira sorta felt bad for the guy.  
  
For a while Ryo and Akira chatted with Miki and Miko about what they've seen across town, Akira felt bad for making their ferris wheel ride totally awkward.  
  
Miki and Miko had went to explore the ferry while Akira followed Ryo over to the rail. Feeling the boat rocking slightly. The breeze heavenly, not too hot nor cold. It felt good to be able to unwind.  
  
“I'm so sorry.” He duck his head. Not as sick as he was before.  
  
“It's fine.” Ryo shook his head. “Are you feeling better?” His shades were raised above his forehead, a black fedora on top of his head, the turtleneck dress he wore was a dark blue collar reaching his thigh, flowing in the breeze wearing comfortable slip ons.  
  
Every summer outfit Ryo pulled off was iconic. Akira could only do so much with a short sleeves button down with a couple of the buttons undone because of the blistering hot weather, and knee length shorts with his years old black converse. But he liked to go casual. This was his style.  
  
Different tastes come together in different ways.  
  
“Yeah… a lot better.”  
  
“You had me worried back there.” Ryo poked Akira in the side, the action completely innocent and endearing. “I'm glad, honey.”  
  
“I almost… you know. On your shoes.”  
  
“I have millions of the same pair, and it wouldn't hurt to purchase more of it.”  
  
Akira sighed. “ _Jeez._ ”  
  
Ryo smirked.  
  
“This is nice.” Akira hummed. “Ferries aren't my thing. But I don't mind this.”  
  
“I love going on these. Just for the sake of travelling. Brings back fond memories.”  
  
It's crazy how they could be two different people but learned to work so well together at the same time… it's impossible to keep falling more in love. Though Ryo had a knack of sparking the most newfound feelings in Akira that he's never had before.  
  
“I wish I could relate.” Akira joked. Because he's lame. It's the best he could come up with.  
  
Ryo snorted under his breath. “What were you going to tell me back on the Ferris wheel?”  
  
Akira’s fight or flight response has been activated. “Oh. Nothing. Just wanted to ask what you thought of the carnival!” He answered, trying not to sound on edge. Ryo’s eyebrows raised, skeptical, and he doesn't respond right away.  
  
There's… a hint of disappointment? Akira couldn't put his finger on it. However it faded quickly. Into a small smile.  
  
“It was wonderful.”  
  
“I'm glad. It's rare to see you have fun. Because you're a grumpy old man most the time.”  
  
“I know how to have fun.”  
  
“Yeah. With a couple drinks, that is.”  
  
“Can a man such as myself prefer to have a couple drinks around here to have a good time?”

"Your type 'a fun is bathing in twenty four karat gold which I'm pretty sure you've got lying around somewhere."

Ryo's eyes sparkled. "Oh la la..."

Akira blanched, " _Oh no no._ " He drawled in response, almost crooning. Ryo gave him an irritable look, curling his lip in annoyance.

"Are you surprised that I actually _have_ bathed in money before?" He teased, his tone having some kind of jocular elegance ringing to it.  
  
Very typical. It makes Akira snicker regardless. “You're fucking unbelievable. Just to clarify. I know without a doubt you can have fun sober.”  
  
The wind makes Ryo’s hair shift in the breeze and sometimes he wondered how someone, a divine being such as himself could exist in the same world as Akira. Sounded too good to be true, definittime.  
  
“So does now count?” Ryo put on his shades and smiled slyly. He looked ridiculous, for once.  
  
In the mood to mess around, Akira plucked the shades right off Ryo’s eyes acknowledging the gasp he gets in reply wanting to try them on for himself.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Next on Miki's bucket list, was going to the nicest bar they could find while in town. Getting a table and asking for the best drinks, Ryo makes Akira try a coconut colada he had asked for, Wamu said that a round of shots would get them riled up for going to the club later on.  
  
Akira took Miki's advice on not to drink too much. As Miko, Ryo, and the guys wanted to get as shitfaced as possible. The reason for it being the weekend and it was their treat, if they've earned it, they had every right to get hammered.  
  
Finding the clubs involved asking around but the drive downtown lead them straight to said destination, and it's what Miko and the guys have been wanting for a while now, so the night was dedicated to partying at the club and having an all around great time.

They had to tell a few sneaky bastards with cameras in their hands to fuck off, because Wamu desperately warned them that wherever they go somebody would recognize them and end up asking for a few autographs, but as soon as a flash was seen Akira was just about ready to beat the shit out of the assholes trying to take a few pics of them trying to have a good time without paparazzi breathing down their necks. A single threat was enough to make them run away with their tails between their legs, meanwhile the boys tried to hide their faces while subtly signing autographs.

It couldn't be helped that the gang of rappers would be spotted in the club as long as they didn't draw too much attention to them, Miki, Miko, Ryo, and Akira had to make sure of that. Besides, too much publicity could get awry quickly.

Akira shudders at the thought of his fucking face being posted on any pop magazine article.  
  
As for the time at the club, the DJ was actually _out of this world_ \-- and usually, Akira thought the music in previous clubs he's been to was alright, but nothing has ever been this entertaining with the flashing blue lights and the hundreds of party goers huddled up on the dance floor jumping non-stop.  
  
The boys had actually recognized a couple friends running the club and it got them a seat in the VIP area where they had another cheers, a good talk and laughs before running back to the center dance floor.  
  
By the time they got back to the house, gathered around a campfire on the beach by the shore they helped set up to relax for the night -- Akira was beat. Unlike the others, he thinks Miki might have grown tired like he had, he didn't have the stamina to do anymore. Especially if he hadn't told Ryo that they were going to start leaving he would have been there all night and drank too much.  
  
A six pack sat by the campfire, as the last thing needed before crashing at about three or four am in the morning is a final beer. He's prepared for the hangover that will come, but he could take it.  
  
The last conversation started from marvel characters they'd fuck, which most of them agreed on _Thor_ being the winner on that one with give or take a few arguments on other ones that are one hundred percent _bangable_ as Gabi liked to call it.  
  
“I can't wait to quit my fucking waitress job. Shit sucks.” Miko waved her beer bottle as it sloshed around. “I've been dying to open my own gym.”  
  
“I thought Mayuta has been helping you with that.” Miki said. “I mean you're qualified, have certification and all that jazz don't you?”  
  
“Yeah, but that's where the business part comes in.” Mayuta added, “You need lots of money to start your own kinda business in the city, and making plans and connections are the first ways to do it.”  
.  
“Ain't Koda managing that boxing gym while he's working part time at the restaurant?” Wamu asked, “You could ask him for some advice. He's making bank with that shit.”  
  
“He's busy but I'll have to get a hold of him.” Miko said. “Even if I have to kick his ass to help me.”  
  
“Is it that tiresome?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Honestly, what job isn't?” Miki snorted. “I think you guys have it easier with just music while the rest of us are working regular, stressful as _fuck_ jobs that make us want to die on a daily basis.”  
  
“I still can't believe you're a nurse.” Wamu teased. “Means we're gonna see you wear scrubs and shit like a year from now.”  
  
“Kinda like in _Gray’s Anatomy_.” Miko snorted. “Miki made me binge enough of that to know what true stress is like.”  
  
“Less dramatized than that.” Miki stated. "Also Ryo's fault."  
  
“Is it now?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“You'd be better off as an MMA fighter.” Akira joked. They all laughed at that while Miki clicked her tongue with a roll of her eyes.  
  
“I like it. Even if it's double the stress. So no, I will not be an MMA fighter. I wish.”  
  
“I just can't wait until I invest enough and hopefully go somewhere with that. But it'll take a while working shifts from morning to night with not enough cash to the point where I would just wipe my ass with it.” Miko took a swig of her beer, “The diner is smelly, it's got flies around and the burgers even taste like shit but at least I'm the one serving it.”  
  
“When will anyone be safe from work?” Ryo lamented. “Just your basic _how to adult_ 101\. One step closer to Hell.” That had chuckles and snickering fill the circle.  
  
“I don't want it.” Miki groaned. “ _Gah_. Fuck me in the ass with a chainsaw.”  
  
“So why do you do it anyway?” Gabi asked.  
  
“What, my job?” Miko asked.  
  
“Yeah no shit, your job. As a waitress."  
  
“It's for fucking _money_ , dumb nut. Same reason why Akira's working in retail.” Miko scoffed. “Otherwise I'd be living in a box on the street selling cups. Can't chase your dreams and expect to catch it right away.”  
  
“But it isn't impossible.” Mayuta assured. “As long as we support each other and have faith.”

"What about you, Ryo?" Wamu asked, "Everybody here sayin' you got money, you can own your own business."

"I like being a teacher. Besides, that money isn't entirely what I made on my own so I won't use it to do things I don't really want." Ryo said earnestly, "I could be a college professor permanently but it's only possibilities in the near future. I don't care for what field makes most and what doesn't."

"I mean, that's understandable," Miko nodded, "But how come? You could go big pretty fuckin' easily."

"Jenny told me that it's important to get the job that makes you happy in life, otherwise, you'd be left disappointed if you don't enjoy it as much as you expected. So if you think about it, I do this for the same reasons you want to. Following my dreams, or some sort. It's only a start for me."

"That's pretty awesome." Akira smiled, "I look up to that advice a lot. Never thought of it that way."

"If only." Miko sighed, "Soon."

"Don't worry. I'm rooting for you to have your gym in no time." Ryo acknowledged. 

"Thanks." Miko grinned, there's some red in her cheeks as she said so. Miki giggled.  
  
“Aw, look at us talking about our futures like a high school reunion.” Akira said heartedly. “Why didn't we ever have this before?”  
  
Hie signed, _“No thanks_.” Causing the others to throw their heads back and laugh loudly.  
  
“It isn't all that _bad_.”  
  
Hie nodded.  
  
Akira grimaced. “I'm sorry for mentioning it then..."  
  
“Sounds like a nightmare.” Miko muttered. “Us talking about our careers and growing up and shit. I drank a lot, so there's no thought in saying this but I'm actually kinda scared moving farther into adulthood since we aren't like... kids anymore."

"No, no. I feel you." Mayuta said solemnly. 

"We still made it, didn't we?" Wamu asked with an uncertainty that made everyone question the paths they had chosen to take in their adult lives.

"I just hope we don't lose contact and stay together." Miki mumbled, bringing her knees to her chest, "It helps me get through the days when it gets tough."

"Me too." Ryo whispered.

"Yeah." Akira agreed, voice soft.  
  
“Hey, we started off with freestyling in the streets and doing graffiti. But I still went to school too, on top of that.” Wamu spoke up, “Don't mean we don't have it hard as musicians until this day, especially since I decided to give a fuck about having an education. What I'm saying is that there's still a chance of being successful no matter how small it seems."

"Kids these days talk about dropping out and shit, while they're allowed to do what they want and remain successful... I still wouldn't recommend making choices you know you would regret. If I could, would've went to school, and maybe I would've learned how to read sooner." Gabi shrugged, "Jus' how life works."

Hie motioned with his hand, sympathizing,  _"I'm with you on that._ " 

"Some of us don't got family to support us." Mayuta scratched his cheek, "At least I have one of my own."  
  
“I'm gonna do social work really soon and I can't wait, decided long ago on that but I had to do something to part-time to pass.” Akira murmured wanting to brighten up the mood. “Listen... If I had a penny for every time parents abandoned their damn kids in the store and just disappeared off the face of the earth I would be the next billionaire.”  
  
“What parents would leave their fucking kids in a _Wal-Mart?”_ Miki asked.  
  
“Listen, I have no idea.”  
  
“Wild.” Wamu laughed.  
  
“Leaving your children unattended for long periods of time is the definition of terrible parenting.” Ryo stated. “I don't think I could be that careless.”  
  
“Where do the parents _go_?” Mayuta asked.  
  
“Where more important is there to go than being with your damn kids?” Gabi clarified.  
  
“Probably to fucking _Narnia_!” Akira threw his hands in the air, “We have to report for a missing child, or ten, because we've got all these kids running around and honestly I have the urge to just adopt every single one of them because their parents are _assholes_ and think it would be great to drop their kid off at a drugstore like it's a McDonald's playground then run off to the Home Depot across the street. I ask them, hey kiddo, where are your parents? You can't be running around here by yourself, and they look at me as if I told 'em I was Norman Bates. Okay so I'm guessing you don't know where they are!"  
  
“Parent logic.” Miko snorted. “They come back nine years later and realize their child is missing like a fucking dumbass, then who do they blame?”  
  
“Us! That's right.” Akira enthused, heavily emphasizing on the sarcasm. “Never would I do that to my kids.”  
  
“I wouldn't let any of mine out of my sight.” Miki agreed.  
  
“I remember the times we come to the store Akira works at on the holidays.” Wamu said, and all of them began to cackle recalling the horrific memories, “People shitting all over the bathrooms and fighting over fucking TV’s and shit.”  
  
“I don't even wanna talk about it.” Akira whispered painfully. Bad times. Very.  
  
“You gotta quit that job, man.” Wamu said with pity.  
  
“Can't. It's the most I can do to support Ryo and I.” Akira explained. “Until after grad school, maybe."  
  
“Ain't that cute?” Wamu crooned. Now they're all going _aww_ causing a blush to rise to Akira and Ryo’s cheeks.  
  
“Speaking of high school reunion talk that we're having years later than we should.” Miki grinned, “So who of us out of the bunch is gonna end up getting married and having kids?”  
  
“...Sorry?” Ryo asked.  
  
“ _Miki._ ” Akira snarled.  
  
“Sure as Hell ain't us.” Gabi joined in. _There's no running away from these monsters._  
  
“Akira and I… we aren't-- we aren't getting married.” Ryo clarified, “I'm sorry for the confusion. You all must be mistaken.”  
  
“Ah. Are we?” Miko rested a hand under her chin.  
  
“ _Really_?” Wamu drawled. “Because all of us seem to be thinking the same thing.”  
  
“Nah.” Akira lied. “Ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about.”  
  
“We haven't exactly talked about that until recently… but I know there aren't any plans for it.” Ryo said, truly clueless. “Not anything that I know of.”  
  
“ _Seriously_?” Miko sulked, “God damn it Akira!”  
  
“What did _I_ do?!”  
  
“What's it gonna take to give a little _push_?”  
  
Miki snapped her fingers. “Oh. _Oh._ ” she perked up. Smirking devilishly. “I got the _perfect_ idea.”  
  
“I'm not following any of this.” Ryo leaned in to whisper to Akira. “Should I be concerned?”  
  
With the looks on the rest of their faces, Akira would say _yes_.  
  
Matter of fact, screw high school reunion talks.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Trusting Miki's ideas were the last thing Akira wanted to do, however -- if Miki wanted to do anything there was no objections to it. Especially when she got the others involved to be a part of _whatever_ this plan was.  
  
In which, is setting the two of them up on a date. But it wasn't to go out to anywhere special, it was to remain at home. Have them dress up a little bit, while the others spent a concerning amount of time cooking in the kitchen making sure that the food was all set before the date could begin.  
  
Gabi and Wamu were sizing Akira up and asking Mayuta what would be the best outfit to wear, and Akira said he wasn't going to be put into a suit no matter what circumstances.  
  
“So, how about we do casual?” Wamu asked.  
  
“None of you still haven't answered my question as to why this is necessary.”  
  
“We waited on you, and you didn't make your move so we thought that maybe we'd give you a little push. Bring the date to the house instead.” Wamu explained, “The lights are dimmed. The two of you are having a good time.”  
  
“Maybe have some chit chat here and there. Get comfortable.” With Gabi’s teasing tone Akira wasn't liking where this was going.  
  
“Get down on one knee.” Wamu demonstrated, _and Jesus Christ._ “And say, oh, Ryo. Sweet, sweet dear Ryo. My one and only. The light of my life.”  
  
“Alright, take it easy there buddy.” Akira shut it down, causing Wamu to sulk and stand up. “Is this what it's all about?”  
  
“Well It's the most romantic, you can't lie.” Gabi said.  
  
“I was just getting to the good part!” Wamu objected.  
  
“Forcing me to propose is not a way to actually make me do it.”  
  
Mayuta tossed a long sleeved shirt Akira’s way. “So when will you do it?”  
  
“How long are you gonna keep us waiting for?” Gabi asked. Hie tossed Wamu another pair of denim jeans for Akira to wear and he registers that he might have to change his entire outfit just for this _at home_ date.  
  
“None of your fucking businesses!” Akira exclaimed with a flush to his cheeks. “I don't have to tell you guys when.”  
  
“Bullshit. This is one of the reasons why we're your friends.” Wamu took the pants from Mayuta to shove at Akira’s chest. “Now change into this and wear your shoes. Get your ass out there. You got a date to catch.” He winked.  
  
Akira grimaced. He really hated how he didn't have a say when all of them were intent on making sure this proposal happens.  
  
He waited downstairs having changed into his new outfit. A gray long sleeve that looked tight on him, but just how he liked it. Denim jeans and regular black, shiny sneakers. He didn't pack any fancy shoes in handy since he never thought he would need them. But Wamu, Gabi, and Mayuta had been okay with it.  
  
Miki and Miko are waiting downstairs in the kitchen guiding Akira towards the couch mentioning that Ryo would be coming downstairs shortly.  
  
“Should I be worried about this?” Akira asked.  
  
“Just wait here, look nice, and smell good. We promise we have everything covered.” Miko patted Akira on the shoulder. “This is gonna be the best date we've ever prepared that you'll ever fucking have.”  
  
That doesn't decrease Akira’s suspicions one bit as the boys quickly make their way downstairs. “What are you guys up to?”  
  
The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Akira go quiet. Miki and Miko bolt instead of answering Akira’s question and Wamu and the guys were also gone. Hiding away in the kitchen area.  
  
Descending the last few steps, heeled brown ankle boots click against the floor -- dark blue jeans, a long sleeved button down with a small brown waistcoat, golden buttons, and a light denim jacket draped over his shoulders, hair pulled up into a messy bun with a couple fallen strands framing Ryo’s face perfectly.  
  
Some of the strands are curled, _pretty--_ and Akira malfunctions. _Oh._  
  
Now he felt a tad bit underdressed.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
He doesn't notice how the others are looking at them both, Ryo smiled a little-- humored that Akira was utterly speechless.  
  
“Dude!” Miki hissed, “ _Say something_!”  
  
Akira startled at the demand, he's trying to think but he _can't_. Not when Ryo can easily dress like this and murder him in cold blood.  
  
“Good. You look. Uh. I-- I mean. You look nice. Not just good.”  
  
“Homeboy is hopeless.” He hears Wamu say from a couple feet away. Gabi snickered loudly.  
  
“Idiot.” Miko muttered.  
  
“Thank you.” Ryo chuckled. “Sorry if it took a little long.”  
  
“Not at all!” Akira responded, rubbing his sweaty palms against his hands.  
  
“You're here! Perfect!” Wamu exclaims, and the guys show up as if on cue, guiding them over to the dining table where they pushed back the two chairs up front for them to sit down.  
  
“Oh.” Akira stood up again, clearing his throat. “Can I--?” He gestured towards Ryo’s coat, blushing darkly.  
  
“Yes of course.” Ryo nodded with a sweet smile, Akira taking off Ryo’s coat for him to put behind his chair.  
  
“Welcome to probably the most awesome in house dinner.” Gabi announced, intervening the moment deliberately.  
  
“We will be your servers for tonight.” Mayuta said, “Along with our amazing chefs Miki _and_ Miki.”  
  
“Sounds wonderful.” Ryo played along with it. Akira narrowed his eyes. This is so fucking unbelievable.  
  
“Your menus are right here.” Wamu spoke as Hie slid over a paper menu across the table for them to look at. “Our special today will be spicy buffalo wings with a delicious ranch dip on the side made with love.”  
  
Akira wanted to laugh, thinking this was a scheme that they only half-assed -- which he was right on seeing that the handwritten menu that had swiggles drawn around the borders to look more creative, bright colors and all, only had _soda_ or _water_ as a choice and either barbecue or spicy as their special serving for tonight on the menu itself.  
  
“You weren't joking.” Akira deadpanned.  
  
“Should we-- should we go for the special?” Ryo asked, causing Akira to tense up. He knows how to answer any single question like a human being. Even closer he could see that Ryo outdid himself with the makeup, and it was _unfair_ to be this beautiful.  
  
Akira’s truthfully experiencing major dysfunction of just about _everything_.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah sure. Why not?”  
  
“And your choice of beverage?” Gabi asked.  
  
Akira and Ryo were about to speak at the same time before stopping.  
  
“Sorry.” Akira said, “You go first.”  
  
“Alright. As you wish. I'm not really fond of drinking soda but I suppose a _sprite_ would do?”  
  
“A coke for me.” Akira scratched the back of his head.  
  
“And that is all?” Wamu winks at them both. Akira wanted to knock him upside the head, Ryo merely chuckled. He doesn't like this.  
  
“Yes.” Ryo answered for them. “Thank you.”  
  
“We'll be back shortly.” Mayuta gives a thumbs up, Hie took the menu and the boys slowly flood out of the dining room.  
  
“Please, by any means get real comfortable. Very comfortable.” Wamu peeked his head in to remind them suggestively.  
  
“Could you go away?” Akira glared.  
  
“Not a polite way to treat your servers.” Ryo lectured. “Have some manners.”  
  
“They ain't no servers.”  
  
“Akira.”  
  
Akira sighed. “ _Fine._ ” He looked at the table, the fancy vase placed on top of it though it's been there even before they've arrived. But it's kept neat, clean and tidy.  
  
This is what Miki and the others spent all morning throwing off ideas over and going as far as to prepare a romantic dinner date for them, classic and _cheesy_ just to set the mood for proposing.  
  
And _shit_ if that didn't make Akira nervous at how all out they went with setting this up.

“Not to mention it… But they really outdid themselves here.”  
  
“It's impressive. I have to admit that.” Ryo agreed, “Do you have any idea… why this was orchestrated all of a sudden?”  
  
Akira didn't want to tell Ryo the real truth, so he shrugged. “You know them. And how they're _like_ that.”  
  
“I could only assume this isn't for the worst.”  
  
“I don't really know myself.”  
  
“It looks as if it's for good intentions.” Ryo presumed, “I don't mind it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Is all Akira could really say. Scared that if he said anymore he would fuck something up. But fucking things up is his fortè.  
  
The soda comes first, which… was just the soda can and a straw stuck inside. That was unsurprising.  
  
Miki and Miko come bustling in with the steaming plates of food, and the smell wafts in along with their fast footsteps.  
  
“I present to you these tasty chicken wings fresh out of the oven.” Miki presented, Akira’s not gonna lie. At the sight of how delicious it looked… He sorta likes this.  
  
“With a side of ranch as requested.” The smaller bowl is added to the larger glass plate, Miko pushing the two bowls towards their side on the table. “Promise it won't disappoint.”  
  
“Holy shit…” Akira gawked. “You guys _made_ this?”  
  
“Delightful.” Ryo’s eyes widen with awe. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Pay in mind we worked _a bit of time_ to make this.” The hint of vexation in Miki’s tone scared Akira, but she's pushing the politeness far enough to mask her indignance. “We really hope you enjoy.”  
  
“We'll be right over there.” Miko smiled brightly, “Totally not watching from a distance.”  
  
Akira laughed forcibly. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
  
_Totally not watching from a distance._ Miko said. But as they take a bite out of their food, testing out the chicken wings by dipping them in the ranch -- the others are making it painfully obvious how they're eavesdropping on their light conversation by sitting on the couch and ogling like they were watching a movie.  
  
“We aren't watching. We promise!” Miki makes an _A-Okay_ hand gesture.  
  
“Oh my God.” Akira murmured. “Just… just ignore them.”  
  
Ryo laughed. “So I'm supposing this is an actual date.”  
  
“I mean-- only if you want it to be.”  
  
“It does feel like it.”  
  
“Then. Well. I guess it is.” _What is wrong with you?_ He asked himself. This is Ryo sitting right next to him and the thought of being himself sounds completely impossible. He doesn't understand.  
  
He's tripping over his sentences constantly while they make conversation, and he throws a few jokes in there -- somehow Ryo is still patient with him and it helped calm Akira’s nerves, he laughs and he smiles warmly and Akira has to remember that this isn't the first time around. Ryo isn't a complete stranger.  
  
He does loosen up just a bit when it came to commenting on how good the ranch _was_ eating easily with their hands and having a good laugh over it. It feels so much easier, yet so difficult.  
  
He takes a sip from his soda and burps while talking, since they're at a _home_ \-- he didn't really give a fuck about manners.  
  
“This is actually pretty good.”  
  
“I have to agree.”  
  
“I was honestly expecting McDonald's but I'd trade that for this any day.” It tastes _just right_ , humming at the taste. Akira fucking loved this.  
  
“If I were at an actual restaurant I wouldn't be eating like this, but fuck it.” Ryo’s got his mouth full, “This is so delicious.”  
  
“This is what happens when you spend a couple months with someone who eats like they haven't eaten in like twenty fucking years.” Akira finished that pleased that the both of them doubled over to laugh for the millionth time over _stupid shit_ like this. This is the kinda mood that he loved though, how insanely easy it is to keep Ryo entertained.  
  
“You aren't wrong. You're a terrible influence on me.” Ryo is dipping the chicken into the ranch like there's no tomorrow and it's frightening how much he started to act like the gang and their messy habits, considering how well-mannered he used to be when they first met.  
  
“I'm gonna take a ton of trips to the bathroom after this.”  
  
“Good Lord, Akira.”  
  
“I'm already on my like, seventh.”  
  
“I still don't know how you can eat so fast.”  
  
“I hope this is not boring you.” Akira added timidly.  
  
“You didn't plan this did you?”  
  
“I swear I didn't. I have no idea what went on behind this. But I'm hoping we can just like-- go _along_ with it.”  
  
Ryo nodded, “Okay. How about we pretend as if this is one of our first dates?”  
  
Akira would answer right away if it weren't for Miko and Wamu silently cheering them on from the couches and he remembers that they aren't alone, meaning their privacy is practically being invaded.  
  
“We're not listening!” Gabi said, though they're doing the exact opposite.  
  
“There's no… getting rid of them is there?” Ryo asked, bemused.  
  
“No.” Akira sighed. “So like, pretend we're just now meeting. Okay. I think I can do that. Tell me something about yourself that I don't know.”  
  
Ryo took a sip from his straw, brooding. “I have won… maybe five math competitions back in school.”  
  
“ _God_.” Akira mumbled under his breath, leaning back -- just hearing the word _math_ and competition gave him hives. “I just had an aneurysm.”  
  
Ryo cackled, “Your turn.”  
  
“Hm.” Akira rubbed his chin, “Why is it that when people ask things about me my mind just blanks out?”  
  
“I completely feel you on that one.”  
  
“I can breathe.” Akira jests and that earns him a hearty laugh and a light kick on the ankle.  
  
“I know there's more to you than that.”  
  
“Okay. I know how to ride a unicycle.”  
  
Ryo gasped. “Stop it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira vividly remembers, “There was one lying around in our backyard, and I taught myself how to use it.”  
  
“That's pretty impressive.”  
  
“Doesn't look as scary as it looks. Your turn.”  
  
“Oh. My turn.” Ryo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “I find it really impressive you can ride a unicycle because even though I can drive a car, I can't ride a bike.”

Akira’s eyes bulged. “Get the fuck out of here.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _No_.”  
  
“I can't ride a bike. I can't ride a scooter, I can't ride a skateboard.”  
  
“I have known you for a fucking _year._ And I'm just now hearing this.”  
  
“These are the very things I'm embarrassed to tell to other people.”  
  
“I can ride all of those things.” Akira stated. “I thought like, _everyone_ can.”  
  
“I was never taught how to. My dad used to think they were ridiculous, and how kids should be spending their time outdoors doing other things.”  
  
“I think him and I need to have a talk because every single kid I knew had their parents teach them how to ride a bike at least.”  
  
“It's not like I cared. I was _curious._ But that's the farthest I've gotten.”  
  
“That is some bullshit.” Akira claimed.  
  
“Jenny didn't teach me anything.” Ryo confessed. “I know _nothing_ about bikes.”  
  
“Explains why you can barely drive.”  
  
“You know what? You're absolutely right.” They do share a laugh over this, said fact being true.  
  
“I feel ashamed for sharing this.” Ryo said.  
  
“Naw, it's fine. You know what's really humiliating? I didn't know how to tie my shoes until… maybe eighth grade.”  
  
“How were you tying your shoes before then?”  
  
“Wanna know a secret? I fucking didn't. Either just left them out or tucked them in my shoes.” Akira said, “How does that make you feel?”  
  
“Much better. Not equally embarrassing as what I told you.” Ryo admitted. He slid his plate over to Akira, “You can have the rest of mine.”  
  
“Sweet. Thanks.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“You go now.” Akira took the straw out to take a sip out of the can directly.  
  
“I'm ambidextrous.”  
  
“Great. I can't use my left hand for shit.”  
  
“That's not exactly a fact I was expecting.”  
  
“I'm probably the least most flexible person you'll ever meet.” Akira said.  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“Last time I tried to do a split I ended up going to the hospital, still Miki's fault to this day.”  
  
“Oh no.” Ryo covered his mouth, “That's terrible.”  
  
“Yeah. I may have legs but I'm not a gymnast. They're for running.”  
  
“I used to do ballet.” Ryo said. “Just a little.” He added seeing Akira’s facial expression.  
  
“I'm going to _leave_.”  
  
“It wasn't that bad, and it wasn't for long either. I can't even try it perfectly.”  
  
“Uh huh. Mister _I know how to do everything_.”  
  
“You _know_ the things I _can't_ do which is just as much.”

"I know the things you can do." Akira claimed. "You can't gimme that bullshit."

"You have to tell me something." Ryo urged.

"Until Sex Ed you don't wanna know where I thought babies came from." Akira said.

"I don't think... I don't think I want to know what you originally thought." Ryo blanched.

"Good. You don't. Your turn again." Akira mentally thinks,  _thank God._  
  
“I'm multilingual.”  
  
“What _aren't_ you?!”  
  
Ryo laughs, “This is _nothing_.”  
  
“So far everything you've told me I never knew surprises me and makes me feel like the most basic person standing next to you.”  
  
“You're far more interesting than I am.”  
  
They stop talking just to simply smile at each other. He takes a good look at Ryo and what they were currently debating about fades from his mind.  
  
“This takes me back.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“This.” Akira smiled fondly. “To our first date together. But it was more of me just rambling bullshit while you just sit there and listen to me. You never got tired of it.”  
  
“Have I ever?” Ryo asked, teasing. “I don't get tired of it because you never fail to make me laugh.”

"This is going to sound sappy but, can I say something?" Akira asked lowly.

"Of course." Ryo sounded almost breathless.

"This... makes me feel closer to you than we ever used to be." Akira's voice is nearly a whisper, turning his head and the proximity between them both is mere inches apart.  
  
Locking gazes and letting the realization sink in, footsteps make their way over to their table-- Wamu sticking his head where it clearly fucking shouldn't be at this moment.  
  
“Are you two enjoying yourselves? How's it going?”  
  
“Can't you see were in the middle of something?!” Akira barked.  
  
“We are, thank you.” Ryo answered calmly. “It's going good.”  
  
“It _was._ ” Akira said. Annoyed. “How long are you guys gonna spy on us?”  
  
“I have no idea what you're talkin about! We're just making sure y'all are having a good time.”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira didn't buy that shit. “What do you want?”  
  
“Just stopping by with dessert.” Wamu sent another wink.  
  
Dessert isn't really _dessert_ if candy counted as one.  
  
“A snicker bar.” Ryo said dully. “Just… just one?”  
  
“Enough to share between the two of you.”  
  
Akira’s exasperated look was cue for Wamu to give finger guns and announce that he was going to leave them “ _alone_ ”.  
  
“ _We aren't here_.” He mouthed before slipping past the open doorway. Akira rubbed his face. He's getting tired of this privacy invasion.  
  
“You wanna…?” Akira gestured to the back door out the dining room. “Just to get some fresh air?”  
  
“I would love to.” Ryo agreed.  
  
Akira extended a hand for Ryo to take.  
  
“Let me put on your coat for you.” Akira blurted. Ryo looked startled at the action but he obliged nonetheless.  
  
“Yes. Yes thank you.” He chuckled. Akira blushed, almost dropping Ryo’s coat before putting it on him, Ryo stretching his arms back to put through the sleeves.  
  
“Just in case. It gets a bit windy out at night.”  
  
“Will you be okay?”  
  
“Ye--yeah…”  
  
Outside the beach house is refreshing, (also ignoring the others keeping their eyes peeled at their every move making clear commentary through their escape to the back door, Miko’s _get some!_ made Akira blush even redder and a giggle coming from Ryo) the outdoors are beautiful and _now_ it really felt like they were alone. Just taking a walk along the path through the front porch towards the patio.  
  
“Are you having a good time?” Akira asked shyly. _What has gotten into him lately?_ It's like he's becoming even more of a _mess._  
  
“Yes I am.” Ryo replied, now the both of them were blushing. Hiding their small smiles.  
  
There's a slight bang on the window and a muffled _we aren't here!_ Coming from the inside and Ryo laughed. As if they totally weren't spying on them at their own beach house.  
  
“Oh my fucking _God._ ” Akira groaned. “You know what-- don't even look. Just ignore them.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryo glanced away from the window. Maybe if the both of them move farther they wouldn't be able to hear anything.  
  
The two of them shared giggles, Akira rolling his eyes. Why do they have to be so embarrassing, he wished he knew the answer to that.  
  
Akira opened the snickers bar for them to share. Ryo gladly took half the piece that was broken of the full bar.  
  
“Try it. It's good for the soul. You're not you when you're hungry.” Akira took a bite, he grinned and winked. Ryo clicked his tongue.  
  
“How long did you hold that joke back for?” He jeered.  
  
“...A _really_ fucking long time.” Akira confessed, causing them to laugh.  
  
They walk slowly, wanting to savor the rest of the time they have. Feels infinite.  
  
“I used to think that you'd end up getting bored of _me_ , actually.” Ryo said after some time. “When you started talking to me I was incredibly happily. Even when you continued to, because I'm just so used to people being impatient and not wanting to get to know _me_ as a person for who I am. It's like when people look at me they see my father's frightening inheritance and being the _son_ of a legend. It's not a good feeling either.”  
  
“You're not him, though. You're your own person. So fuck what people think.”  
  
“Too bad I tend to give a shit about what they think when I pretend that I don't.”  
  
“But you make it seem so easy.” Akira mused, “Just in my eyes, that is.”  
  
“I am a gay and intersex man, Akira. What part of easy would come out of that? The only rather good thing is that I've embraced it and I can love myself.” Ryo shrugged, “There you have it.”  
  
Akira’s eyes glimmer, and his heart aches. “Ryo.”  
  
“Don't worry about me.”  
  
“Doesn't change the fact that you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met.”  
  
“And you… you’re even more amazing. You feel for others and you care for them. You made me understand what it feels like to not be afraid to be in love.” Ryo walked slower. “You were different. I knew that when we started talking.” He said fondly.  
  
“I've seen you for who you are. You're pretty incredible. You're also gorgeous. So I still can't believe you've managed to even _like_ someone like me.” Akira averted the topic back, he had so much more to say about Ryo. Countless of things.  
  
“You're just authentic is all.” Ryo murmured, “You're who you say you are. Genuine. I don't think there's anyone I've ever met that's like you.”  
  
Those words touched Akira’s heart, even beyond. He's never heard that before from anyone.  
  
“I've spent too long trying to change myself into a person I'm proud of to realize that.”  
  
“Now you do.” Ryo said with a warm smile. “I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to be pretending this is a first date--”

Akira stopped walking.

He took Ryo's hands, letting his words fall back in his throat. He raised them, shortening the distance until their hands reach Akira's chest. Akira left a chaste kiss on Ryo's cheek, Ryo's eyes fluttering shut, lulling his head to the side.

It remained that way for a few, blissful seconds before Akira pulled back, letting their fingers slip away.  
  
“Ryo.”   
  
Ryo did as well, his eyebrows furrowing. “What is it?”  
  
“I wanna ask you something.”  
  
Ryo held in his breath in anticipation. Waiting.  
  
Akira’s stomach churned. But not in a good way. The closeness between the two of them doesn't inch any farther. He clenched his fist. Exhaling heavily.

A beat. Another. Three. Four.

He doesn't budge.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Ryo’s looking at him. Confused. “Akira?”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Akira turned away from Ryo, “Excuse me for a moment.”  
  
He was so nervous that he felt like he was going to throw up. Running all the way back to the beach house and making a mad dash for the bathroom, aware that the others were watching from the windows -- but he ignored the calls of his name after him.  
  
Akira shut the bathroom door and turned on the sink. Putting his hands beneath the water to splash his face.  
  
He looked in the mirror, slamming a fist down on the sink. _God damn it._ Why couldn't he just fucking ask? Why couldn't he fucking do it?  
  
And he was confident at first…  
  
_“Shit.”_ He hissed aloud.  
  
The bathroom door opened slightly. Akira doesn't look at Miki when she walked in.  
  
There's silence.  
  
“What the fuck was that?”  
  
“Failure. You're seen it from me plenty of times.”  
  
“Why did you run away?”  
  
“Because I told you. I told all of you. I'm just not ready yet.”  
  
“That was the perfect moment. The one chance. Right there.” Miki encouraged. “I thought you had it in you.”  
  
Akira laughed weakly. “Guess not.”  
  
He doesn't expect to be met with a sharp smack to the face, but it isn't anything short of surprising coming from Miki.  
  
“Grow some _balls_ would you? You _want_ this. But you keep on telling yourself you don't. We can't keep pushing you if you can't push yourself to do this.” Miki placed her hands on Akira’s arms. “I know _you._ You _do_ want this. Right? So snap the fuck out of it.”  
  
“It isn't as easy as I thought.” Akira looked downcast, shamefully. “You guys made a mistake in putting your faith in me. I'll have to come up with an excuse.”  
  
“Akira. Listen to me. You can explain yourself.”  
  
“I made a fool out of myself.”  
  
“Then I'm sure he will understand.”  
  
She took her hands off, moving away from the bathroom door.  
  
He looked at Miki helplessly.  
  
Ryo’s still outside when Akira had come back, he's sitting on the deck, just behind the beach ahead.  
  
Akira joined him, hesitantly -- approaching the edge of the deck and sitting next to Ryo.  
  
He started digging under the fabric of his shirt for the half snicker bar Akira had given him earlier, taking a bite out of it.  
  
The silence that falls in between is painful.  
  
“Hey-- sorry about that.” Akira managed to say, timorously. Stricken with guilt.  
  
“No worries.” Ryo sounded distant again.  
  
“I-- I can explain.”  
  
“There's nothing you need explain. There isn't any reason you need to apologize.”  
  
“I should-- it's only fair if I do.”  
  
“I understand what you want to say is important. But you don't have to anymore.” Ryo looked Akira in the eye, “I get it.”  
  
There's something that hasn't been discussed here. Akira frowned. “What?”  
  
“You don't have to tell me. I'm assuming that this all is to make me unaware of what is really going on. It's a bit of a stretch instead of just telling me.”  
  
“I don't understand.”  
  
“Do you not like me anymore?”  
  
“Ryo-- you know that isn't it. Don't be silly.”  
  
Ryo laughed a little. “I'm not surprised. Everyone leaves. So if you think I can't take it, you're wrong. It's best to just get it over with rather than feel bad about it. It's happened once or twice.”  
  
Akira shifted so that he was facing Ryo, “I promise that isn't what this is about. It isn't at all. It's something else important. That I've been wanting to tell you for a long while… It's just been _hard_ for me--”  
  
“--Why is it hard for you to tell? Each time you're like, Ryo, I need to tell you this and then... you hesitate. Don't say you don't, don't give me that shit. Because I know you. That doesn't work. All this time while I've been waiting for you to tell me, you suddenly just... _change_ the subject. I want to know. What is it?” Ryo intervened, asking heatedly. “How long will you change your mind and keep it from me? I'm beyond frustrated and confused. Just stop stalling and tell me."  
  
Akira couldn't answer, no matter how desperately he tried. His mouth opened, then closed.  
  
“I'm… I'm sorry.”  
  
Ryo averted his gaze. Sadness swirling in his eyes.

"I don't want you to misunderstand." Akira pleaded, "I promise... I don't mean what I want to say in the way that you think."  
  
“It's alright. I understand.” He answered, void of any emotion. “I'm feeling quite tired. We should start getting some rest since we will be heading out early tomorrow.”  
  
“...Yeah.” That's all he _can_ say. And Akira hated it, so badly.  
  
Ryo moved forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Akira's cheek. “Thank you for giving me a good time tonight. Goodnight." He stood up, turned his heel and began to walk back to the beach house.  
  
“Night.” Akira whispered.  
  
He doesn't come back inside until shortly after. The others may have been anticipating his arrival, because all their heads were turned in Akira’s direction. Pitch silent, before they quickly turned to each other and started making casual conversation, gathered on the living room couch.  
  
“Just forget it.” Akira said aloud. The conversation dwindling down slowly. They didn't have to pretend they weren't eavesdropping.  
  
“Yeesh. There's a storm cloud over your head there, bud.” Miko grimaced, Akira’s too dead inside to laugh at the joke.  
  
“How'd it go…?” Miki asked worriedly.  
  
“Did you do it?” Gabi asked. Miko smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
“Dude!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Clearly _not_.”  
  
“Thanks for planning this. But I didn't ask for it.” Akira said flatly. “It didn't help anything.”  
  
“What happened back there, man?” Wamu questions. “It was going so well. I mean. We definitely didn't see shit.”  
  
“What does it matter?” Mayuta sighed, “We were standing by the window so we've seen you two talking up until Ryo got up to leave.”  
  
“Really?” Miki glared. “You just had to say everything.”  
  
“It _really_ doesn't matter at this point.”  
  
“He isn't supposed to _know_ that--” Miko whispered harshly, Akira sighed woefully.  
  
“I'm just gonna… crash, I guess.”  
  
“So does this mean the date didn't go so well?” Miki asked.  
  
“I shouldn't have ran away in the first place.” Akira dragged his feet over to the staircase. “We gotta go in the morning so I'm… getting some shuteye. Not up for another game night or movie marathon.”  
  
Their sympathetic gazes are still on him as he walked up the stairs with heavy dread placed on his shoulders.  
  
Man, he's never felt so pathetic.  
  
A part of him wanted to toss the ring into the ocean as he didn't deserve to have it in his possession.  
  
Ryo wouldn't wanna marry him after this. Probably not.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The gang drove back to a local diner once reaching town the morning after, checking the weather it was announced that it was going to rain and it looks like it's already started. The clouds turning a dark, murky gray.  
  
Akira missed the beach house already.  
  
If the tension between them all couldn't get anymore heavy, it was as if they all could feel it. But no one said anything, simply ordering something to eat for breakfast and making light conversation on plans for the rest of the day.  
  
Akira doesn't blame Ryo for talking to him less, not that he believed that Ryo would be angry at him. Akira blames himself. It felt awkward. It felt wrong.  
  
He said he would be staying at Jenny's place, she still lived quite a far distance but within reach -- just to think things through and give Akira some space.  
  
How much Akira wanted to desperately say that this was all a big misunderstanding. Feeling the eyes of his friends hesitantly, eagerly, _impatiently_ rather -- landing on them here and there.  
  
He can't do it. This is it. It's over.  
  
“I would love to stay here and chat with you all but I have a couple errands to run.” Ryo spoke up, and the conversation that the table is having dwindles. Akira tuned out of it for a while until now.  
  
He hasn't even finished his milkshake. But Akira hasn't either. Being in a trance lost his appetite.  
  
“You're leaving already?” Miki asked. “It's kinda bad out there.”  
  
“You should wait until the rain stops. The traffic’s gonna be fucked.” Wamu said.  
  
“It'll be okay. My driver is waiting in the next block so it won't be too long of a walk.” Ryo turned the offer down. He carefully lifted up Toodles in his lap, turning to the girls, “Could you be kind enough to take care of her? I don't think I will be home.”  
  
“You can drop her off at our place.” Akira offered, “I got it.”  
  
“Ah… of course.” Miki shrugged, cradling Toodles to her chest. She exchanged glances between Ryo and Akira. Putting two and two together.  
  
The second their gazes meet, Ryo only gives a small smile before standing up.  
  
“Hope to see you soon. Stay safe out there.” Miko replied.  
  
“Are you sure you don't wanna come with us in the car?” Gabi asked, “We were planning to just hang at our place before dropping everyone off.”  
  
“I'll be fine. This is urgent so I don't think I can.” Ryo turned it down politely, his voice distant. Akira feels a pang of pain in his chest.  
  
“I had a wonderful time. Thank you for planning this trip, I appreciate spending time with all of you.” Ryo acknowledged, making his way out of the booth as the others chimed in with their gratitude, all except Akira. He couldn't bring himself to even look at Ryo at this moment.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye either. Hearing the echoing footsteps reach the door before it opens and shuts.  
  
Just like that, Ryo was gone.  
  
Wamu shot up, infuriated. The action catching the booth’s attention and causing Akira to lift his head.  
  
“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” He fumed.  
  
Akira’s eyes widened. Wamu forced himself out of the booth to walk across over to where Akira and the girls sat, fingers reaching for Akira’s collar to drag him up to his feet.  
  
“Are you a fucking idiot?!”  
  
Now heads in the diner were turning to their direction out of curiosity, becoming a bit disturbed and even concerned.  
  
Akira was speechless at the moment, seeing the fierceness pooling in Wamu’s eyes.  
  
“Are you really just gonna let him go like that?!” He shook Akira’s collar making Akira jerk back, “Is that how much of a coward you are? Ryo _loves_ you!  
  
“It's not like it's any use.” Akira responded dully. But it doesn't cause Wamu’s vexation to wane. “He's already left.”  
  
“He thinks you wanna break up with him!” Wamu shouted. “Is that really how you wanna keep things between you two?”  
  
“I fucked things up.”  
  
“No you haven't. There's still more time! Don't just fucking give up just like that!”  
  
“I _told_ you. Just forget it. He wouldn't want to anyway.”  
  
“Do you hear yourself?” Wamu scowled. “Stop being a fucking pussy and man the fuck up!”  
  
“What's going on here?” The owner behind the counter intervened, “I won't tolerate any commotion going on under this roof.”  
  
“Hey, not to be rude old man but listen.” Miko stood up, boldly striding over to the bar. She pointed at Akira, “That man is our friend. And he was supposed to propose to his boyfriend but he didn't have enough fucking balls to do it.”  
  
“This isn't the type of problem that you'd settle here by arguing and yapping at each other.” The owner responded without any remorse.  
  
“But it's a big deal!” Miko argued, “He just walked out and Akira lost the chance of a lifetime!”  
  
“It's-- it's also our fault…” Miki confessed, “Our fault for not telling Ryo the truth when he assumed that you wanted to end things last night.”  
  
Wamu loosened his grip on Akira’s collar. “Still… We were all hoping for this, and you're just willing to let it go. Just like that.”  
  
“Where was your confidence?” Gabi asked, “The Akira we know wouldn't turn away from an opportunity like _this_.”  
  
“I didn't have any confidence.” Akira answered, dropping his head. “I pretend like I was just so you guys would be happy for me.”  
  
“And the Akira _I_ know wouldn't let us down.” Miki convinced. “You were prepared for this.”  
  
“If you hadn't wanted to do this from day one, you wouldn't have got this far.” Mayuta lamented. “If you don't do this now, it's gonna shatter your hopes in ever doing it ever again.”  
  
“I can't.” Akira shook his head. “He's… he's left already.”  
  
“You really just a God damn coward!”  
  
Now this voice belonged to someone completely unfamiliar. Unrecognizable by any of them. Akira included. But a man sitting in one of the booths a couple tables down.  
  
“Thank you, random stranger who I don't know.” Akira’s sarcasm hides the true anguish that he felt. The humiliation. “Like I need more people to tell me that I couldn't do it because I was too scared. I get it. I _know_ I'm scared. I _know_ I'm a coward. What more do you guys want?”  
  
“For you to stop hiding!” Miko said, “For you to tell us that you've always meant to do this!”  
  
“I won't repeat myself.” Akira already felt miserable wallowing in his regret and self loathing. “Not even if any of you tried. It won't make a difference.”  
  
“It can!” Wamu argued.  
  
“It _can't._ ” Akira grit his teeth.  
  
“What _are_ you scared of?” Wamu asked. “Rejection? Because I doubt it. From how head over heels the two of you are for each other, I'd say who gives a fuck. Just go for it, bro!”  
  
_Would Ryo truly ever…?_  
  
What is he thinking?  
  
Akira lifted his head, realizing that he was letting his own doubt swallow him whole. That he's allowing his insecurities throw this chance out of the window.  
  
“It's never too late!” Miko exclaimed, “You have to make a move or _nothing_ will change.”  
  
“You're the only person who can fix this.” Miki assured. “Please don't give up.”  
  
Wamu smacked Akira in the arm, hard. “This is your fucking time. This is the _now_. This ain't the future or the past, don't think about what's going to happen later and focus on what will be happening right here if you don't run out of that fucking door and go after him.”  
  
“I… I have to tell him how I feel. I have to tell him.” Akira murmured. _Ryo._ “I have to tell Ryo. I have to propose to him.”  
  
“So what are you waiting for?!” Gabi shouted. “Go after him!”

"Let's see what everyone else thinks here," Miko boldly strode up to the booth table, stepping on top of it mindless of the breakfast plates scattering and her sneakers pushing them aside.

"Oh my God." Mayuta muttered under his breath, "Here we go."

"Miki--?" Akira flushed, "What-- wh-what are you doing--?"

"Ah ah, shut up." Miko waited until she got the attention of everyone in the diner, " _Everybody listen up!"_ She casually tugged her hands into her slacks, and the authority she held all on the eyes on her was practically insane.  
  
“All of you fellow people comin' in here just to enjoy a good breakfast. I got a question for ya. Our good friend over here's boutta do some ballsy shit. Like, proposing to the love of his life and I'm sure some of you in the bunch have done ballsy shit like that." She explained. Akira hid his face behind his hand. Really not wanting to go through this.

"Could we-- could we not?"

Miko ignored him. "I'd at least wanna get an answer from everyone in here, if this man should go and propose to his boyfriend for the sake of giving him some encouragement."

Akira isn't even sure if this was necessary, but the premise became pitch quiet.

"You guys think he should go after him?” Miko asked the rest of the diner, who's been listening to the conversation the moment it had begun slowly then all at once. Words of encouragement filled the area, lots of shouting loud enough it was now echoing in Akira’s ears, surprising him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Miko roared. She raised her hands up in the air as if she was hyping up a crowd.

"Holy shit." Gabi gawked.

"She got the whole diner cheerin' you on!" Wamu shook Akira's shoulders again, "You see this shit, man?! They  _want_ this to happen! They're rootin' for  _you_!"

Toodles won't stop barking in Miki's arms and a delighted grin spreads across Miki's face. " _Everyone_ really is." She beamed.  
  
Akira doesn't feel numb, and he felt like he could move forward. If he couldn't walk out that door, he would be throwing every single one of his chances out the window.

The voices around him are constantly fading in and out. In and out. Everyone's being so positive and supportive.

They want this. Akira needed to do this.  
  
He _has_ to tell Ryo.  
  
He has to stop being a coward and face his fears. Just _go_ for it. Make his move.  
  
It's never too late.  
  
Quickly rushing towards the door, his friends had stopped him by shouting his name, causing Akira to turn around in confusion.  
  
“ _What_?!” He yelled, “Ryo’s getting farther and farther away and he'll be _gone_ at any second now!”  
  
“You forgot the ring!” Mayuta reminded him.

"How the fuck are you gonna propose without the ring?!" Wamu shouted.

"Come back and get it, hurry!" Miki added.  
  
Akira registered that it wasn't in his pocket, about to run out without it. To his ultimate demise, he couldn't be anymore grateful.

"Fuck." 

They're yelling at him as he scrambled back to their booth to take the ring from Mayuta.

"Gimme the ring gimme the ring gimme the  _fucking ring!"_ Akira urged.

Mayuta tossed the small box to Akira, the other fumbling with it in his hands and nearly dropping it getting a good grasp a moment after.

His friends gave him pats and smacks on the back, urging him to fucking go out there already.  
  
“Go get ‘im tiger!” Miko roared, jumping off the table.  
  
“Run as fast as you can!” Miki cheered.  
  
“You can make it, bro!” Wamu said, “We'll be right here!”  
  
Hie gives a thumbs up, while Mayuta and Gabi are grinning widely giving words of motivation. Akira gives one last smile to them before saluting and bolting out of the door, using all the good luck he was given from the other guests in the diner, pumping up his adrenaline to keep going.  
  
The rain started to fall when the door closed behind him, the water splashing beneath his feet with the quickening steps he took.  
  
_Ryo._ The thought of him never fails to leave Akira’s mind. He picks up the pace, the sidewalk had its limits as it wasn't like the being on racing track back in high school or on the field -- he had bumped into strangers and gave breathless apologizes, he stumbles forward and trips, crashing face first into the concrete giving him bruises and scrapes.

But he slammed a fist onto the ground, getting back up on his two feet, blood forming in the wound on his cheek. He doesn't stop running, though -- even if he had slowed down due to the obstacles in his way, screaming loudly into the sky praying that his feet don't fail him.  
  
He starts to think of all the memories shared between them. Visions, a supercut of just the two of them. What they've had.  
  
What more they could have.  
  
His heart thuds knowing that he was getting possibly closer to Ryo. He hoped that Ryo wasn't gone and he wasn't going to give up, it's not too late. He was going to run where the wind took him, breaking out into a sprint, not taking any time to pace himself or steady his breaths.  
  
Catching a glimpse of blond heading down an intersection to the other side of the road, reaching another sidewalk, Akira didn't have time to wait. It wouldn't be just an illusion.   
  
_Please be there._  
  
He dashed across the busy road with passing cars, some having slowed down due to the rain and the traffic forming ahead -- going as far as to _leap_ over the roof of the first car on sight, from one to another, dropping down to slide over the surface of another vehicle ignoring the honking of horns and the cars behind abruptly stopping, shouting at him for recklessly throwing himself into the intersection.

The stoplight is still glowing a bright red, almost glaring.

He was determined to do this, so much he can run and soar, swiftly evading one car after another. His hair whipped back behind him and water had flickered off the smallest of strands, the journey feels endless even though mere minutes have passed.  
  
Every single moment, from their hesitancy, their innocence, to how fondly closer they've grown to each other flashing in his mind. Playing frame by frame.  
  
_Please don't go._  
  
_Please don't go just yet, Ryo._ Akira pleaded silently.  
  
He hoped that Ryo will still be there.  
  
Akira’s drenched from head to toe, the ring in his jacket pocket, hair stuck to his forehead, dripping wet. But he doesn't stop running. He keeps going, even if his lungs are burning and pleading for him to halt. Almost there.

 _Come back._ He pleaded more.

He gasped for the air that was leaving his heaving chest.

_Baby, come back to me._

He keeps on running. Then, he sees it again.  
  
Ryo hasn't left.  
  
The closer he got to Ryo’s walking frame, a familiar beige trench coat, the only peculiar thing Ryo would wear in this kind of weather. Umbrella in hand shielding the fallen droplets cascading down below Akira realizes that he just might have this chance. Just this _one_ and only chance to do this right here and right now, outside.  
  
_“RYO_!” Akira screamed on the top of his lungs, strong enough to block out the noise of the busy streets surrounding them.  
  
He hoped his voice would reach Ryo, and luckily, it had. Ryo stopped walking. Turning around to face Akira, panting like a madman, sweat, and water -- a mix of both, trickling down his face from the heavy rain. His shoes soaked from the puddles he had jumped in.  
  
“Akira?” Ryo questioned, bewildered. He noticed the hectic traffic that unfolded before them, “Did you-- did you cause all this?”  
  
With all the honking bringing Akira back to reality, red tinted his cheeks looking back at his actions.

It's strange what love could make foolish people do.  
  
“Yeah…” He could barely breathe. Catching the air that he's lost to fuel his lungs, and the painful ache in his chest.  
  
“You ran all the way here.” Ryo mentioned, stunned. “I don't… I don't understand.”  
  
“I did.” Akira chuckled, and that made him wince at how much it hurt to speak.  
  
He's come all the way here. His stomach coils and for the umpeteenth time, he hesitated. Like a fucking _idiot_.  
  
“I just wanted to say goodbye.” Akira lied through his teeth, and it's too much of a bluff for Ryo to be skeptical about. He knew it. But he said it anyway. Because he even surprised himself at how foolish he was being.  
  
With Ryo right here. He was going to take a step back yet again.  
  
Ryo lets out a breathy laugh. Doubting. “Are you possessed?”  
  
“I'm just an idiot.” Akira confessed. “I'm… I'm sorry.”  
  
“You came all the way here just to wish me farewell.” Ryo lamented. “If you've done that earlier you wouldn't have to chase me down here. If that's truly the reason.”  
  
“I know.” Akira rasped, placing his hands on his knees to double over. “I know…” He lifted his head towards the skies, letting them fall shut as the rain fell on his face.  
  
“So, that's it?” Ryo asked, confirming. “Because my driver is waiting. I do not have much time.”  
  
Akira looked down at the pavement below. He said nothing.  
  
Ryo took that as an answer to his question. A yes. Boots click against the floor, continuing the path onward further down the block.  
  
His conscious is screaming at him. Giving Akira a slap to the face. Ryo is leaving.  
  
“Wait.” Akira called out.  
  
The footsteps against the wet floor stop. The rain continued to fall, harder and harder.  
  
It's just the two of them and no one else. Everything else seeming less significant.  
  
If Ryo walked away, this will all be over. In a heartbeat. And all of the dignity, the ambition built up, will come crashing down.  
  
“I can't let you leave just yet.” He stood up, still panting just a little.  
  
“Give me a reason why I shouldn't.” Ryo challenged. “You should turn back, Akira. You're getting all soaked by standing out here.”  
  
“I wanna spend the rest of my fucking life with you.” Akira blurted out.  
  
He had gotten Ryo to face him then and there, and it's exactly what Akira wanted. Because he had so much more to say.  
  
Ryo’s mouth slightly agape, their gazes locked with one another.  
  
“A-Akira?" His voice is trembling, madly, as if he were on the verge of breaking then and there.  
  
“-- I wanna have kids with you, I don't care if it's just two, five, ten or twenty. I wanna have a billion pets. I wanna buy a house so we can live together, fancy or plain shit. I wanna plan it all out with you. Be there for you when you're sick, hold your hand, when you're sad and you need a shoulder to lean on. When you're miserable and annoy the ever living shit outta me, until we grow old and die. Until I live my last breath. I wanna experience it all Ryo. Your ups and downs, seeing you cry, seeing you angry, everything. I want you to be my forever.”  
  
Akira caught his breath. He couldn't stand up straight and he's close to stumbling if he walked anymore from all the running. His legs sore and his voice coming in short pants when he spoke, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
He collapsed down to one knee, almost painfully hitting the pavement beneath, revealing the box he retrieved from his pocket. Like he was doing this as if his life depended on it. The small box that had contained the golden ring.  
  
"I don't want you to go. Please come back to me, baby. And for the love of _Satan_ , marry me. Please." Akira proposed.  
  
The umbrella clutched in Ryo’s hands dropped to the ground. Meeting Akira’s tender gaze, loving, and full of passion. As he meant every single word that had spilled from his lips. Awaiting an answer.  
  
And the rain continued to fall, with each second that passed, until the both of them were drenched. Ryo looking Akira in the eye with broadening eyes, which had never been such a beautiful shade of lively, bright blue.    
  
For once in a lifetime it was possible for a fallen angel to be bound and deeply in true love, that was meant to be from the start in this universe.  
  
Akira gave a lopsided smile. “So, whaddya say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.
> 
> You wanted to hear Ryo's answer didn't you?
> 
> #DidRyoSayYes honestly, who knows ;)
> 
> Find out in the bonus chapter that will be out maybe soon. Special thanks to the poll I've run on my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/danganphobia/status/1025199820489875456)** I don't think this will be goodbye, but I'd say farewell for now.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on my **[Tumblr](https://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** blog, anytime.
> 
> ~~[Don't forget to check out ET's bomb ass playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=6EZebBGFR5O0Lvth3tmlEA) ~~


	24. Broke Kids With Expensive Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that make it worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just want to give a final thank you to everyone who has been following this fic since the very beginning, and has stuck with me towards the end of this journey.
> 
> Without you guys making this bonus chapter apart of this special little somethin' that means the world to me wouldn't have happened, and here we are. So I do hope you guys enjoy.

**PRESENT**  
  
  
  
When it came to planning weddings in this particular bunch, a bachelor party meant that all friends could join -- it would make sense rather than just having two of them separate, and like everyone liked to say -- _fuck the norm._    
  
When Ryo said he didn't want to get married in a church, he hadn't expected Akira to let the others know and for them to seriously have to sit down and dwell on where the fuck would they have their wedding.  
  
At the boys’ home, Gabi, Wamu, and Mayuta decided that they could just throw their bachelor party here rather than doing anything too crazy. Which meant cranking up the tunes and dancing for a while before they had a good laugh in the common area sharing stories, and a couple heartfelt speeches for Ryo and Akira, the couple to be wedded within a few days.  
  
As for the location, that was still being debated on.  
  
“So like, about this wedding thing. Lemme get this straight.” Miki begins.  
  
“There is completely nothing straight about any of this.” Miko reminded her.  
  
Miki swatted Miko in the thigh, “You _know_ what I mean!”  
  
Akira rolled his eyes. Ryo noticed that there's been a blush lingering on his cheeks since the talk began and he smiled a little in amusement. The rest of the boys snickering loudly.  
  
“But she's right.” Gabi said.  
  
Miki picked up a pillow and chucked it in Gabi’s direction. “ _Shut the fuck up_ and let me continue!”  
  
“No one said you couldn't!”  
  
“So we aren't doing the wedding thing at a church?” Miki ignored him, asking.  
  
“No.” Ryo doesn't give an explanation. “We've already established this.”  
  
“Akira?” Miki asked. “Do you have any objections to this?”  
  
“I-I never said I _didn't_ want to.” He blurted. Averting his gaze to make sure he doesn't meet anyone else's.  
  
Ryo kicked Akira in the ankle lightly. Arms crossed. Giving solidified glare. Earning a pained grunt.  
  
“Ryo said he didn't want to. And I don't really _care_ if we don't. It's not… that important to us?” Akira explained, rubbing his aching ankle, “If that makes sense?”  
  
“I thought we discussed that you didn't want to either.”  
  
“Well I said I didn't mind!”  
  
Ryo gave him a look of contemplation. “Very well. As long as we do not. _Ever._ I'm fine with that.”  
  
Churches are prohibited. Off limits. And he would never think to step foot in there.  
  
“You got a bad history with churches or something?” Gabi asked.  
  
“I would saw off my arms and legs than go to one.”  
  
“ _Damn_.”  
  
“What about one of those venues?” Mayuta suggested. “It's pretty big, and it's nice looking too.”  
  
“Yeah but those shits are expensive as _balls_.” Wamu said. “Have you seen the prices to buy a single venue for a wedding reception?”  
  
“We ain't got no money for that shit. And I don't think I wanna hassle our parents into helping us with that.” Akira turned down that thought quite quickly. “I don't feel like it _needs_ all that planning?”  
  
“Jenny and Silene have been uncomfortably prying into this and trust me, their involvement needs to be the least of my worries.” Ryo said, bristling. The calls and the constant questions on the outfits and deciding on a place, little things here and there, necessities that aren't even _necessary._  
  
He would rather not have them involved.  
  
“Mom and dad won't shut up about it either. Which is why we _need_ to figure something out before _they_ do.” Miki clarified.  
  
“I've seen articles and shit of people havin’ their weddings in weird places, but they're also kinda dope.” Wamu said. “Like, a cave, a roller coaster--”  
  
“-- _Underwater_!” Gabi exclaimed.  
  
“Maybe some kind of ancient area?” Miko added on, “There's also a _zoo_ , or, or like--”  
  
The more ideas that Ryo was hearing was starting to truly frighten him.  
  
“Hey, hey!” Akira shouted, intervening until everyone had stopped listing off bizarre locations back and forth.”Over my dead body are we doing any of that shit!”  
  
“Why not?!” Miko argued, “Don't you wanna be one of those couples that got married somewhere most lame old boring ass couples don't?”  
  
“Not somewhere that will possibly get us killed, as tempting as that may sound.” Ryo responded.  
  
“I thought near a volcano sounded awesome.” Wamu frowned. “I've seen it happen.”  
  
“The forest? Or a waterfall! There you get to see nature everywhere you go.” Mayuta said. “Tons of butterflies. The scenery would be cool that way.”  
  
“Even if Kukun is a nature freak, I would take his idea into consideration.” Gabi agreed, earning a punch in the arm by Mayuta.  
  
“Ah…” Akira smiled nervously, “Not sure if anything _bizarre_ is my fortè.”  
  
“As long as it isn't a church, or an overpriced venue.” Ryo shrugged. “I wouldn't care for a fancy wedding.”    
  
He's thought about it frequently and when it came to it, they sounded unnecessary. Why should they waste their time doing so much planning just to recite a couple vows and deem themselves betrothed?  
  
Getting licensed for the same matter is enough of a headache.  
  
“Same if I'm being honest.” Akira said. “Maybe we can get this shit outta way with little planning as possible.”  
  
“You don't wanna… thoroughly plan this out?” Miki asked. “Dude, this is _your_ wedding.”  
  
“Exactly. I don't want to feel like I _have_ to work you guys to the fucking bone to make this _perfect._ ” Akira took a hold of Ryo’s hand, startling the other. “All I really need is you guys, someone to do that… _whatever_ the fuck you call it before we say our vows and shit, then there you make a wedding. But we can't do this without you guys’ help.”  
  
This man is out of this world. Ryo thinks.  
  
“I feel the same way Akira does.” Ryo mentioned, “All we really need is a location.”  
  
“Everyone doesn't have to be involved. We could let our parents and the others know that we'll be getting married and just… do our own fucking thing.”  
  
“If that's the case…” Wamu shot up, but Gabi did at the same time as well.  
  
_“Can I be the best man_?!” They shouted in unison, giving each other a look.  
  
“Guess the last minute planning officially started.” Mayuta dreaded.  
  
Akira flushed deeply. “What?!”  
  
“Can Miki and I be flower girls?” Miki asked. Raising her hand. “Since those are the available spots?”  
  
“Of course. I can't see why not.” Ryo laughed. Well that went like a breeze. Ryo didn't really care. They could be _flower girls_ … as they called it. “Any other requests?”  
  
“We can wear whatever we want.” Miko said. “We don't have to wear what's _required_ to be worn. That shit’s lame. Want the first wedding I'll ever go to where there's no dress protocols.”  
  
“We don’t have to bring everyone. It’s just gonna be us.” Miki said. “That way, it’d be a breeze.”  
  
“Been agreed to that already.” Akira sighed out. “It’s just exclusive to us only, and promise, keep this shit between us and don’t tell anyone else about it this time.”  
  
“That’s a promise.”  
  
“A promise promise.”  
  
“ _I swear on it._ ” Miki assured.  
  
“And! I got a request myself.”  Wamu stated proudly.  
  
“Go for it.” Akira allowed it.  
  
“Maybe I can… you know, like I said, be your best man.” Wamu added, nonchalant. “Akira, you know you and me are tight. We go back.”  
  
“Uh.” Akira stammered. “I--”  
  
“Akira would trust me more to be his best man. I'm pretty sure of it.” Gabi defended. “Ain't that right?”  
  
“I mean… I consider the both of you to be one of my close buds.” Akira appeared overwhelmed and Ryo found it adorable, causing him to giggle.  
  
“Who said there only needed to be one?” He proposed the idea that had the three boys turning their attention to Ryo for a brief moment.  
  
“But if there's one it means that the best man chosen is the man who's _best_ for the groom.” Wamu said.  
  
“Heh. We both know who that is.” Gabi smirked.  
  
“That's right.” Wamu grinned.  
  
_“Me.”_ They say.  
  
“Oh my fucking God.” Miki sighed. “ _Who cares?!”_  
  
“We do!”  
  
“Guys…” Akira tried to calm Wamu and Gabi down, Hie is silently shaking his head.  
  
_You should have expected this._ He motioned.  
  
“Whaddya mean?!” Akira exclaimed.  
  
_You know the both of them would fight each other to be your best man. You should have expected this._ He signed quickly gesturing to the two close to butting heads.  
  
“I did not expect this.” Akira said. “Please help me.”  
  
_Sorry._ Hie crossed his hands in front of his face.  
  
“I wanna be Akira’s best man!”  
  
“No _I_ wanna!”  
  
“ _I_ wanna be best man!”  
  
“Could you two shut up and handle this maturely like adults?!” Miko barked, “Is best man really that important?”  
  
“ _Yes_!” Wamu and Gabi argued.  
  
“You two are aware you can both be best man, right?” Mayuta asked tiredly. “I guess I'll do the whole… speech or whatever. Fine by me.”  
  
Hie raised his hand. _I'll be the ring bearer._ He volunteered.  
  
“See how quickly they decided on what they wanted to be?” Miki asked, heatedly. “Why can't you two dumbasses agree to being the best man?”  
  
“Please. It's alright. No need to debate. That's the last thing any of us want.” Ryo explained.  
  
“But there can be only _one_ best man!” Wamu objects.  
  
“There's no other important _role_ really.” Akira told them. “I don't really care. The both of you can be my best man because I love you both equally, okay?”  
  
“There. He said it.” Miko threw his hands in the air, “So shake on it. _Shut up_ and stop getting your ballsacks in a twist.”  
  
Gabi huffed. “A’ight. Whatever.”  
  
“As long as I'm a best man.” Wamu grumbled.  
  
“You're both sulking.” Mayuta teased.  
  
“I ain't sulking!” Gabi growled.  
  
“Me either.” Wamu muttered.  
  
“Sulking.” Miki snorted. “Dorks. The two of you would make a great best man duo either way.”  
  
The blush on both of their faces make everyone laugh. Because they knew it was true. Even Ryo picked up on the past few months how well they work together.  
  
“The only thing we got left here is a location.” Mayuta folded his arms. “Is there… anything we haven't mentioned yet?”  
  
There's a moment of silence. Ryo couldn't think of anything, honestly. He's usually the most skillful at organization, and yet, for this -- he's drawing blanks.  
  
He stated that he didn't want a fancy wedding.  
  
But he didn't want one that would be… so to say… (or as Akira would say) _shitty_.  
  
No one wants to have a fucking shitty wedding.  
  
“How about a museum?” Akira said aloud. _Now_ the heads present in the room turned his way.  
  
Ryo’s eyes blinked wide. He hasn't thought of that.  
  
“A museum?” Wamu asked. “I mean-- that sounds a little…?”  
  
“Wack. I know. But it doesn't sound too bad. Does it?” Akira asked, “ _Why not_?”  
  
“A museum where it has countless exhibits of like, ancient artifacts and all that boring type stuff.” Miko snorted. “Really. From all the locations we were listing just ten minutes ago?”  
  
“What's wrong with that?” Miki perked up, “That could be nice!”  
  
“What do you think?” Gabi turned to Ryo.  
  
“I'm not objecting.” Ryo answered. “If anything I thought we wouldn't come up with a place.”  
  
“A museum isn't anything crazy.” Akira said, trying to convince them. “We go there. We do it. Who knows. We can… We can even have a good time.”  
  
“Would we actually be allowed in there?” Mayuta brought up the question that they were all thinking.  
  
“See. That's the thing. Probably not, cause a wedding isn't the type of event you'd have at a museum.”  
  
“Who said we have to ask?” Wamu smirked. The eyes in the room fill with uncertainty. But Gabi quickly caught onto it. Miko was the next to slowly smirk, turning into a wolfish grin.  
  
“Oh _yeah_ , that's what I'm talking about.” Miko clapped her hands and jumped up on the couch, “Who _asks_ for permission for _anything_ nowadays?”  
  
“I… have a _really_ bad feeling about this.” Miki feared.  
  
Ryo isn't sure how to feel about where this is going.  
  
“Flower girls, check. Best mans? Check!” Wamu listed off one by one, “Mayuta is in charge of speaking, Hie is gonna be our ring bearer. We got the venue in check. It's officially a fucking wrap, man!” Wamu smacked Akira in the shoulder, “Dude. In like, four days you're getting _married_! For real for real!”  
  
“Holy--” The excitement radiating off Akira was undoubtedly there. “ _Shit._ I'm getting married!”  
  
“This is confirmed?” Ryo asked, not that a museum sounded like a bad idea. If anything, Akira chose this because he knows that Ryo loved going to museums.  
  
“Baby we're getting married!” Akira placed his hands on Ryo’s shoulders, shaking them roughly. “We officially planned a wedding!”  
  
A laugh escaped Ryo’s lips, but only in disbelief that this was something in motion. Akira and the boys had their moment of exuberance, and the scene looked a bit ridiculous. But it's a _bachelor party_ after all, there's no reason to judge.  
  
That is, of them dancing stupidly and making _whoop_ noises on the top of their lungs prancing around the common area as if they lost all their sense what so ever.  
  
“That's going to be my husband to be.” Ryo murmured to Miki and Miko.  
  
“I can't believe this.” Miki clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
  
Miko started to wheeze, calling the guys fucking idiots. Miki gave them all a dead stare. Wamu and Gabi throwing their arms around Ryo, and Mayuta putting his arms around Miki and Miko from behind the couch celebrating the two that were to be wedded very soon, Akira wrapping Ryo lastly in a crushing hug leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“What are you guys sitting around here for?!” Wamu asked aloud, overjoyed, “We got a fucking wedding to commence!”  
  
As much as Ryo wanted to do this, there was something on his mind that he's been wanting to do first.  
  
“Everyone. Could I have a few words?”  
  
He didn't mean to kill the mood. But silence fills in, and he felt guilty for those words sounding ominous. Waiting for the boys to be seated once again.  
  
“What's wrong?” Akira placed a hand on Ryo’s shoulder, voice gentle as the small rubbing in circles.  
  
“I want to do this. And trust me, this is not about the wedding.”  
  
Everyone sighed audibly that it made Ryo feel a little less nervous.  
  
“I don't really share this much. Aside from telling Akira this, and it's… it still is _hard_ to talk about.” Ryo stared down at his knuckles. The hand on his back made his shoulders lessen whenever he felt like they'd start to tense again.  
  
He realized he never… really talked about this to the rest of the gang. Everyone knew. But they never brought it up knowing it was a sensitive topic. And if they had, an apology was followed and Ryo would say that it was fine, then it would never come up again.  
  
They respected that. Explaining the tension in the room, and the pitiful expressions.  
  
“I would like to go to the cemetery, and visit my father's memorial.” Ryo keeps his eyes fixated on his hands. Clasping and wringing them together. “But I wouldn't like to go by myself. I'd like for him to meet my family.” He looked up at the others, meeting their gazes each by each, briefly turning to meet his fiancè’s.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in the cemetery felt strange.  
  
Agreeing to go the day before the wedding, seated on the bench at the memorial, Ryo Asuka wasn't alone.  
  
Didn't mean that it still didn't feel… foreign to him.  
  
It feels surreal. It feels all kinds of things, sitting here. Beside him was Akira, and on the other, Miki and Miko. Wamu, Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie stood close behind, as there wasn't enough space left on the bench.  
  
“Are you ready?” Akira asked, he keeps his tone low, loving, and reassuring.  
  
“We won't talk if that makes you feel better.” Wamu added. That made the others groan and scold him for making shit awkward.  
  
“Sorry for trying to make things _less_ awkward.”  
  
“Like what this idiot said.” Miko shoved Wamu, “Just… do your thing.”  
  
“We’re not even here.” Gabi said.  
  
Ryo chuckled, appreciating that they were trying, and he wasn’t angry.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Akira sighed. “For them… being, y’know, them.”  
  
“It’s fine, honey. It really is.”  
  
“Everyone shut up and give Ryo some silence.” Miki threatened. “Next person who talks is getting backhanded.”  
  
“You just talked.” Wamu mumbled under his breath.  
  
“ _Shh!_ ” The group repeated back in a harsh whisper.  
  
“Hey, listen Ryo. You got this.” Mayuta leaned over to give a thumbs up. Hie duck his head low, and Ryo waited patiently for the silence to fall upon them. He supposed now he should speak.  
  
“Hey, dad. It’s me.” Ryo whispered, “I know it’s been a couple years. I know why mom isn’t around, but that’s okay. Wherever she may be, I’m sending the best of wishes. But I just couldn’t bring myself to come and see you, I was embarrassed, and angry at myself. I don’t know why. I’m here now, and I want to tell you that… it’s been getting better. I feel like, after wandering aimlessly through life thinking what I’ve done was without a purpose because you weren’t here any longer, I was wrong. I’ve been on my own now, I had time to think, to realize that I’ve done this all by myself, and I’m the one who’s capable of deciding how I choose to keep moving forward.” Staring ahead at the memorial, seeing into the face of his father, which some had said along ago reminded them just of him. For the first time, the tears Ryo’s been holding in for so long are let alone, and he doesn’t bother to keep them in. He doesn’t think he could.  
  
“I admit that I’ve done things that you wouldn’t be too proud of, and I’m working on changing that. I remember how you often tell me that if I work hard, then I’m capable of succeeding, and that it was okay if I wasn’t sure yet, maybe I wasn’t ready, and I could even fail at it a few times. Well, I think I fucked up a lot of times.” He used his fingers to wipe at the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he sniffed. “But I’ve found my purpose, and I’m now assured that what I do in life isn’t meaningless. I miss you, I still do, and moving on shouldn’t mean that I’d keep avoiding having this conversation with you. I should probably tell you that even if you aren’t around, I made friends. I’ve met people that made me feel like I could be important to others, that I could keep trying to be better.  
  
I’ve broke through that wall that’s been holding me back for so long. Learned so many new things. Experienced more than I could ever expect. Just being on my own. Can you believe I’m getting married tomorrow? I know, it surprises me too. A lot has changed, when I look back at it, it’s as if my expectations were overwritten completely. I can rely on others, but I can also rely on myself. And it’s a shame I have to let you go.”  
  
It’s only that he’s come back that the lingering pain in his heart, feels so heavy. It’s the best that Ryo could describe it as.  
  
“...And you wanna know one of the things you’ve learned?” Akira’s voice caused Ryo to lift his head, and his heart aches even more. “That sometimes there’s things that are way beyond your control, and they happen, when they do… it can hurt. But never, ever, blame yourself for it. Because it’s not your fault.”  
  
“You could only have so much hate in your heart.” Miki spoke, “...But what happens when you don’t have any love left to give? There’s plenty of love that comes around, and I know you have some of it left in your heart. Giving it to yourself is only just a start.”  
  
“Family… well, for me, it’s not looking so hot.” Miko admitted, “Yeah, sometimes I wish I could live with parents who can love you unconditionally, and not wish the ones I have weren’t around. But it can’t hurt to be grateful for what you have. A family that does love you, related or not.”  
  
“We ain’t even got none of that, growing up.” Wamu said quietly, “Sometimes I think about the fact that what we have, someone else could want, and just like that, it could be gone tomorrow and you’d never know. We don’t expect it, so it’s best to just enjoy what we have.”  
  
“Your pops may be a great man,” Mayuta mentions, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be greater.”  
  
“I bet he knew you could make it this far.” Gabi added on, and Ryo was aware at this point the tears wouldn’t stop falling.  
  
“When you’ve done so many things you’ve regret, it’s hard to believe I’ve done so.” Ryo continued to mourn, as it’s the most that he could do.  
  
“Life can be complicated, but all it takes are little things that you never knew you needed to keep you happy, and make life worth living. We make mistakes, and that’s okay.” Akira assured, “The beauty of it all is seeing how much we can grow as time passes, because miracles can exist, if you believe hard enough.”  
  
Ryo wiped at his eyes, smiling a little. “I suppose you are right. Must be why all of you are here with me.”  
  
He doesn’t deserve them.  
  
“It’s amazing where I’m standing right now.” He’s marvelling that he’s alive, right now. Where it’s the best time to be.  
  
“There is a love that we can give. That’s from the heart.” Miki lightly pressed her finger on Ryo’s chest.  
  
Akira wrapped an arm around Ryo’s side, and more arms joined in to huddle close on the bench -- giving Ryo the warmth and support that he desperately needed at this moment.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
The museum was one of the places Ryo had taken Akira on a date, when they had just met each other.  
  
Looking back at it, that was two years back.  
  
He had shown up to meet Akira outside the building during the afternoon, it might have been during more quieter hours as the inside hadn’t looked busy at all.  
  
From the texts they were bombarded with it looked like the rest of the group were inside.  
  
He had a long talk with Jenny and Silene on choosing an outfit before he left, wearing a peach colored coat over a white button down, black denims and boots. He’s trimmed his hair a bit, Silene styling it to reach back just down to his collarbone compared to how long it had been then.  
  
“I’m growing a bigger beard by now.” Akira joked as they turned down to start walking in. And he had worn a pink button down and jeans with his signature converse sneakers. If anyone majorly broke protocols of wedding attire, it’d be Akira, but it suited him. “You know that you’re late, right?”  
  
“I was getting ready.” Ryo defends, “Bite me.”  
  
“You’re always takin’ years to get ready.” Akira jeered, hands in pockets, “The others won’t stop screaming at me to get inside already. You know we aren’t even allowed to be in there.”  
  
“I’m sorry if wanting to look perfect is so highly disapproved.” Now they were speed walking and Ryo had to match Akira’s fast, long strides.  
  
“You look beautiful, though.” Akira said after a sigh, “You always do, no matter how long it takes and drives me crazy.”  
  
Ryo fixed his coat, “As I was expecting to hear.”  
  
“A thanks would be nice.”  
  
“I wonder what made you decide that color would be most fitting.”  
  
Akira blushed, “Sue me for wanting to be fucking creative!”  
  
Ryo giggled, “Thank you, dear. You don’t look too bad yourself.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Akira clicked his tongue, “I know I look good. I spent some time on this look, too.”  
  
“Did you now?”  
  
“ _Yeah_!”  
  
“I taught you well. Now you look like you’ve got taste.”  
  
“So I didn’t have any style then?”  
  
Ryo responded with a laugh. “What are the plans for the honeymoon?”  
  
“Might have booked a flight and everything ahead of time, so that’s settled.”  
  
“Sounds promising.”  
  
“You can count on me to plan everything.”  
  
“I hope it doesn’t turn into a disaster.” Ryo snorted. He meant it. Akira wasn’t too pleased to hear that answer, though.  
  
By the time they reached the main lobby area -- almost empty, there stood Wamu and the rest of the boys, and Ryo would commend the effort put into the atrocities worn, Wamu wearing a suit jacket, bowtie and all, but the shorts were a horrifying combo to match along with it. Gabi had done the same, but he wasn’t wearing a suit jacket, a floral short sleeved button down and a hat that made him appear as if he were going on vacation with the shorts, socks, and shoes.  
  
Hie had ditched the sweater for a red shirt, and it seemed like putting a tie on things is a way for contributing to the theme of not giving a shit for this wedding, none of it, topping it off with jeans and sneakers. But it humored Ryo, nonetheless.  
  
“Thought you two were never gonna show up!” Miko stomped her foot, “Jesus Christ!”  
  
Miko wore a plain red top, very open enough to be a cleavage top, long sleeved, slacks and slip ons to complete the outfit. While Miki hadn’t gone too fancy, or too casual either. A white long sleeved sweatshirt, with large black polka dots on it, and a red maxi skirt that fell all the way to her feet -- but beneath were flats the same color as her shirt, wearing a red headband over her head as well.  
  
Both girls were holding flowers, on standby.  
  
“Come!” Miki beckoned for them to rush over. “We don’t got all the time in the world before they call the security on our asses.”  
  
“Here’s the newlyweds!” Wamu ushered them over to the center, where gathered into a circle -- Gabi quickly pushed Mayuta to stand in-between them, whispering a few things in his ear and arguing heatedly.  
  
“I’m still not sure how these things actually work--”  
  
“--Who cares? Just say whatever!”  
  
“Sorry we were late.” Akira apologized, “You all look great.”  
  
“Compliments are running a little too later than expected.” Miko grumbled.  
  
“You guys have a reason for the long wait?” Miki asked.  
  
“Was held back a bit taking care of a few more things.” Ryo answered, “I’m very sorry.” It was sort of true. He’d have to thank Jenny or he’d have been a wreck before even leaving.  
  
Miki rolled her eyes. “At least the two of you are in good shape.”  
  
“Ahem.” Mayuta cleared his throat, “Rings?”  
  
Hie dug into his pockets, walking up to Mayuta to hand the box containing both wedding rings over to him.  
  
“We are here today, a very special, important day.” He began. “A day that will leave a memory unforgotten.”  
  
Miki and Miko walk up to Ryo and Akira, standing in front of one another now, still. Pulling a red rose from the bunch in their hands, carefully pinning them to the top of their head.  
  
Akira’s almost fell off, so Ryo had to lift it back up to place into his hair securely.  
  
“Did-- did you get it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They share timid smiles, as Ryo felt that his heart wasn’t the only one that was beginning to pound like crazy. Registering that this was all happening at once. Mayuta speaking, _quite vividly_ \- actually, this were real, despite how far from serious they treated this, and the short time this had been planned in, and discussed about.

Shortly before Mayuta began, music started to play, it's low on volume and from Hie's phone -- but Ryo could recognize that song anywhere.

It's the **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQm8p5J5sdQ)** he sang for the first time at karaoke.

Who knew that they'd be taking a trip down memory lane.  
  
“--We are very grateful that today has been made possible,” Mayuta continued to speak in the meanwhile. “With all the hard work that’s been put into making this happen. Love has meaning, takes many forms, and the power of it breaks beyond one that no one could ever expect. Extends even the farthest of lengths. Between two young lovers, it shows during the best of times and the worst of times.”  
  
“Make ‘em share their fucking vows already.” Wamu interrupted, impatient.  
  
“Dude, I was doing pretty good up until you ruined it!”  
  
Laughter filled the area, and Ryo has to admit he almost forgot that he had to give a few words of his own. He wasn’t prepared, since he was rather focused on what to _wear_ and if he didn’t look like an absolute walking garbage can.  
  
Well shit.  
  
“Just do it.” Gabi didn’t bother to let Mayuta continue, “Love is beautiful, yada yada yada, say something before my brain explodes from how long that speech would’ve been.”  
  
“So… I guess I should go first?” Akira offered. “Even though I didn’t write shit down anywhere, I kinda just threw this on, added some gel to my hair and left as soon as possible. Whatever. I’ll just do it anyway. I vow to forever be faithful, to never leave your side, to assure you in the worst of times that I’m still going to be with you, here, as hard it seems. Whether you like it or not, I told you you’ll probably never, ever get rid of me. And I’m gonna annoy the shit out of you until you threaten to kick me out of the house.  
  
I want to continue to make things better for us, be the one that you will… hopefully, you’ll keep in your heart, be your warmth that keeps you safe. Hold onto what we have and hope to deepen it into something even stronger. That you’ll learn to forgive me for the little things that I’ve done wrong, and work with me to fix it, and learn from it. Now, if that’s too much to ask for, you can always tell me ‘hey, I think that’s a little too much, and you should fuck off.’”  
  
_Of course,_ Ryo thinks, finding a way to end it on a comical note is the most expected of Akira.  
  
“Don’t be an idiot.” Ryo muttered, fixing the rose placed in his hair with a skittish laugh. It’s all he could ever ask for.  
  
“Only for you.” Akira murmured.  
  
“It might be a surprise to you, but I hadn’t come prepared either. But that won’t stop me.”  
  
“No, I very much am shocked. You’re prepared for everything.”  
  
Laughing at that, Ryo’s put at ease, just a tiny bit. He exhaled deeply, and held Akira’s gaze, he’s overwhelmed, but truly so happy that he could cry, because he wanted this.  
  
More than anything.  
  
“Akira Fudo,” Ryo started, lacking confidence, but devoted that the more he went on his nerves would start to calm slowly. “I vow to give you every part of me, even the parts that I struggle to show and hide so often. While it may take time, I am willing to give everything to you. To show you the deepest parts of me, that leave me vulnerable. Everything that you are deserving of, and what I have refused then. I vow to be your anchor when you need to hold on to me, to care for you, to help you through all that you struggle with.  
  
To accept all of my mistakes, my flaws, to share and rid of everything that burdens me. I don’t want to have a reason to hide anymore, and you’ve taught me how to keep going when I desperately wanted to give up, to realize that I have a voice, and to work on changing myself. I vow, while promising of the hundred of bunnies we may adopt in the future, that I am undoubtedly yours, and only yours, and the love that I have for you only grows stronger as each day passes.  
  
You may be a pain in my ass, as you pridefully admit. We may have our differences, things about each other we may never be able to quite understand fully, but we’ll still find our way back to each other, no matter what. I will hold onto you, and never let go. Through all the cheap dinner dates, anniversary gifts, and the extra couple dollars you were so lucky to save while I decided to spare your life for it. I vow to withstand through it all, even if it kills me.” Ryo finished.  
  
He realized how much he had felt for Akira that his chest could burst, with the undying love that was now warming his heart, that was once too cold to be thawed out.  
  
“Not if you kill me first.” Akira jested then, and it’s worth the chuckles that those words had earned.  
  
“Do the two of you take each other as spouses?” Mayuta asked.  
  
“I literally thought you’d never ask.” Gabi said. Hie punched him in the shoulder, and put a finger to his lips, despite the fact that everyone was cracking up.  
  
“Did you expect me to skip over their vows?” Mayuta glared, “You try doing this and see if you can do it as properly as I could.”  
  
“Uh, guys.” Miki spoke up, but her words went unnoticed. Not that Ryo was paying attention. He very much wanted to grab a hold of Akira’s cheeks and kiss him, for perhaps a very, very long time.  
  
“I do.” Akira answered. “ _Fuck yes,_ I do. You don’t even have to fucking ask!” He took the ring from the box to take a hold Ryo’s finger, sliding it on.  
  
“And Ryo?” Mayuta wanted to confirm, in a trance, Ryo’s ears were ringing. He hesitated, taking the ring to lift Akira’s hand and slide the ring through his finger.  
  
Forming those two words never had been so nerve wracking.  
  
“I do.” Ryo breathed, “I do.” He spoke louder to Mayuta.  
  
“If not, please say sike, and I’ll happily cry my fucking eyes out.”  
  
“Do you ever get tired of spewing out nonsense?”  
  
“If you two dorks don’t stop making googly eyes at each other and fucking kiss already, I’m gonna grab the both of your heads and make you kiss.” Miko warned indignantly.  
  
Akira’s cheeks flared up and Ryo laughed, it’s frightening at how much they had wanted to speed this up when he could only handle so much pressure.  
  
“ _Guys._ ” Miki broke the moment between them, “Not to interrupt, but uh, we got company.”  
  
Their heads whipped to the security that happened to be alerted, by maybe the staff, who knows -- spotting them in the lobby area. And there wasn’t just one guard, there were multiple.  
  
Seconds away from catching them if they continued to stay here any longer.  
  
“We have to get the fuck out of here.” Miki told them. “Like. Now. Seriously.”  
  
“Shit.” Gabi hissed.  
  
Mayuta frowned. “But we didn’t get to--”  
  
“We don’t have time!” Akira exclaimed, “ _Run_!”  
  
“Go! Go! Move!” Wamu urged them to start moving, “Sorry, wedding’s fucking over. We gotta vamoose.”  
  
“For the love of--” Mayuta sighed, “Knew we should have done this sooner.”  
  
Before Ryo could ask what was going on, Akira shouted “c’mon!” taking Ryo’s hand.  
  
Just like that, the wedding had been abruptly cut short to a stop. Turning their heels and scrambling out of the building with security hot on their tail, Miki and Miko had tossed their flowers in hopes of leaving something to have them lag behind and a bit of flower petals scattered in the air.  
  
A flight of stairs and the path taken to the nearest exit, they’re laughing by the time they left, keeping close together as they ran.  
  
They’ve come to the final part of their plan: if the security had intentions of crashing the wedding, they’d bolt out of their as fast as they could.  
  
Ryo had parked somewhere that would take several more minutes in a walk’s distance, and it was expected that the group would separate once outside in broad daylight, trying not to get their asses reprimanded.  
  
“What about the others?” Ryo panted, concerned that after they scattered and disbanded he isn’t sure if the security would have lost them or went after them.  
  
“Don’t worry, they know how to hold themselves. They’ll be alright.” Akira said, once they reached a safe distance away.  
  
“ _Shit_. And I thought everything was going well.” Ryo said.  
  
“It was, but now we have to save our asses.”  
  
“What do we do now?”  
  
“Since we happened to make it out, probably go back to our place. We have a party that’s just getting started.”  
  
“Probably in the span of an hour one of the best moments that could ever happen in my life occurred, only for it to end in a blink of an eye.” Having stopped running, Ryo bent over to catch his breath -- Akira stopping shortly behind him.  
  
“You kidding? This wedding is the best thing to happen in my life. I’m just glad it was just as enjoyable for you too.”  
  
“I couldn’t ask for anything more thrilling.”  
  
“Hey. Ryo.” Akira called out, “You forgot something.”  
  
At first Ryo assumed the flower Miki placed in his hair had fallen off while they were escaping the museum, but before he could check -- Akira jogged over to him, wrapping his arms around Ryo’s waist, now spinning him until they tipped slightly, bringing their lips together. Warmly, and gentle.  
  
And mind numbing.  
  
Just a feet or two away from Ryo’s car, out in the open busy street with people walking around, they remain that way. Melding their lips in a longing, sweet kiss.  
  
Nothing was forgotten but a kiss, after all.  
  
  
****

**TWO YEARS LATER**  
  
  
  
Ryo scrolled through his phone, checking countless emails and tapping away with his thumbs, almost unconsciously. He waited at a small courtyard in the city. The all too familiar boulevard bustling around this time of day.  
  
The weather's dropped rapidly and getting to break out the trench coat's appropriately made him feel comfortable. Beneath he wore a sweater over a collared shirt and boots to feel warmer. He paid no mind to his surroundings, he was rather distracted occupying himself. Which is why the complete stranger that had walked up to him had gone unnoticed.  
  
Then he felt the presence beside him and tensed. But kept his eyes concentrated on the screen.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Ryo pretend that he had just now noticed the stranger, wanting to curl his lip in disgust. But he restrained himself. He's much better than that.  
  
“Oh. Hello. I didn't see you there.” He went with that instead.  
  
“You waiting out here all alone?” Almost an old geezer, this _predator_ was. Horrid breath, probably. Around scavenging for anyone who seemed vulnerable.  
  
“I'm waiting for someone.” People. But Ryo isn't sure when they'll all be showing up. They were supposed to be meeting here.  
  
“You sure they gonna show?”  
  
“Positive. Haven't been waiting that long.”  
  
“Maybe I can wait with you. We both got nothing better to do.”  
  
Ryo’s phone vibrated. Akira sent a text mentioning that he was finally leaving work making his way through the busy streets.  
  
“You can. If you want to. I have somewhere to be. Fortunately I'll have some company.” Ryo smiled, noticing the slight alarm on the man’s face.  
  
“Already? But we just met!”  
  
“I'm sorry for the trouble, if you were expecting more. But this was a nice chat.” Ryo brushed past him, he stopped for a moment to turn around and raise his finger. Wiggling them with triumph. “Oh, and by the way. I'm married.”  
  
The stranger's jaw dropped. Bewildered. “W-wait, what?”  
  
“Goodbye!” Ryo turned around without sparing a single glance. Almost too easy. A dozen of encounters and this is just like any other.  
  
Once he had gotten a couple feet away, footsteps quicken to catch up to him.  
  
“Hey!” Akira called out. Ryo smiled warmly, his shoulders relaxing.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
“Mornin! Sorry I'm late.”  
  
“It's fine, dear. Nothing personal.”  
  
“Did I make you wait long?” Akira stopped walking any faster to match Ryo’s pace. Hands shoved in his pockets. He looked like a full time working man now, white dress shirt, a red tie (often Ryo teased him on learning how to tie a tie _at last_ ) black slacks and brown shoes and all.    
  
“Not at all.” Ryo shrugged. “Wasn't keeping track. Talked with a lovely stranger though.”  
  
“...You didn't trick ‘em into thinking you're interested only to tell ‘em you're married again, didn't you?”  
  
“How else will I tell them about my husband?”  
  
Akira sighed. “Of course you did.”  
  
Ryo chuckled. “So how was work?”  
  
“Normal. Nothing that I can't handle.” Akira shoved his hands in his pockets. “Your kids?”  
  
“They give me more migraines that I can withstand.” Ryo said. They both laughed.  
  
“Yo!”  
  
That voice belonged to none other than Miko, wearing a windbreaker unzipped just low enough to reveal the tank top she was wearing, leggings and running shoes. Beside her Miki waved at them, wearing red scrubs.  
  
“Hey, you guys!” Miko hollered. Ryo and Akira slowed down a bit for the two girls to catch up to them.  
  
“Good morning!” Miki chriped.  
  
“Good morning.” Ryo and Akira responded. Miko gave Akira a fist bump, and Ryo had received a high five from her.  
  
“Two of you are looking sharp this morning.” Miko winked.

"So are you both!" Akira complimented straight back.

“Just came back from your gym?” Ryo asked.  
  
“Went to the hospital to get Miki.” Miko said. “It's a pretty hectic day of training a bunch of lazy sacks.”  
  
“I'll have to be back in the evening, thankfully.” Miki added. “I have a bit of a break with time on my hands.”

"No way!" Miko shouted, "Ryo, did you-- did you cut your hair shorter?"

"I was thinking that nobody would notice." Ryo toyed with the strands that only reached mid-neck, he felt like as the new year progressed he'd start over and wait until it grew again. 

"You still look the same as before it grew out, but not like, in a bad way." Miki commented.

"Right?" Akira agreed, "Miss your long hair, though."

"You'll get used to it." Ryo said.  
  
“Hold on a second. Shouldn't the guys be around here somewhere?” Miko asked. “Or are they just late again?”  
  
“Give it a good minute or two.” Miki deadpanned. Sighing heavily. “They'll come running.”  
  
To join the four friends walking across the street, Lala came skipping along in her pink scrubs, looping an arm around Miki's with her ginger hair bouncing wildly atop her head.  
  
“Good morning!”  
  
“Morning.” The others replied back, casually. Ryo noticed Miki blushed a little as Lala flashed her a bright smile. Miko laughed.  
  
“ _YOOOOOO_!”  
  
“Ah. Here they come.” Miki said as if it were on cue. The group of boys pile up next to Lala, Miki, and Miko. It's strange. Ryo thinks. Everyone has changed in a way, they've grown and appeared a bit older. But Wamu, Gabi, Mayuta, and Hie remain the same like they were just two years ago. Perhaps the fact that everyone except those four weren't in appropriate _working_ attire. They record and make music, so maybe it's an exception.  
  
“We ain't too late right?” Wamu grinned, taking his cap off to tip it towards the rest of the group. “Morning.”  
  
“Top of the morning.” Mayuta said.  
  
“Sup!” Gabi said. And Hie signed a _hello_ \-- knowingly the others say _good morning_ , dreadfully.  
  
“You motherfuckers are always fashionably late.” Akira grumbled. All of them laugh.  
  
“ _In style._ You can't deny that.” Wamu makes finger guns, prideful.  
  
It feels peaceful. The nine of them walking as a group, side by side. The plan was they meet up to have a morning brunch at the old pancake house they used to go to. There was some acknowledgement on the guys releasing yet another album. Talk about Taro being in his final year of middle school, how work is progressing and how everyone was going on with their new lives.  
  
As much as Ryo just laughed and tended not to join the conversation, he liked to listen. However, it was never a problem and no one ever minded.  
  
It's a surprise to them admitting that he doesn't smoke anymore, since Wamu had asked if he had any cigarettes on him.  
  
“How long has it _been_?” Miki asked.  
  
“About a year.”  
  
“Holy _shit_ it's so weird seeing you without a cigarette.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You used to be the one who had them on you.” Akira said.  
  
“You're like, a regular person now.” Miko gawked. “Does that mean you don't drink anymore either?”  
  
“Now that I still do. Just not as much. Only on special occasions.”  
  
“That's fucking _rad_!” Wamu grinned. A bit of hurrah spreads and a congratulations isn't something that Ryo would like to expect since he didn't consider this as an accomplishment worth acknowledging. As much as Akira liked to argue about that. This is something he should've done a long time ago.  
  
“Makes me wonder what else I've missed.” Miki mentioned.  
  
“Oh yeah. How’s the new house and the billions of pets you were bragging about getting?” Miko asked.  
  
“Awesome. Thanks for asking.” Akira replied.  
  
“Aw, look at you two!” Gabi cooed at Miki and Lala, “How’s it like working together at the hospital?”  
  
“Put a sock in it, _dickhead_.” Miki spat.  
  
“I'm so excited that Miki and I are officially fellow co-workers!” Lala said.  
  
“Akira’s finally wearing a suit now.” Wamu teased. “Remember how you used to hate looking like one of those business folks.”  
  
“Not in the mood.” Akira grumbled with heated cheeks. Snickers filling the group. “Seeing to it that you guys are still up to your same old antics.”  
  
“Don't listen to them.” Mayuta sighed. “Some old habits don't die too hard.”  
  
“It really suits you.” Ryo whispered.  
  
“No it doesn't.” Akira blushed further.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Let's... let's just not talk about it.”  
  
“You know I'll find you charming either way.” Ryo chuckled.  
  
“When was the last time we all hung out together?” Miko asked, randomly, but something Ryo started to ponder on. Since they were now constantly busy without any room to do a majority of things, that meant being together -- he's been losing track of those certain days.  
  
“Shit, it's been _months_ hasn't it?!” Wamu exclaimed.  
  
“We've been pretty fucking busy lately.” Miki muttered. “I can't remember a time where I _was_ free. If I did, might have been sleeping through it.”  
  
“Sorry if you haven't heard from me either.” Ryo apologized.  
  
“Hey, I think it's perfectly fine if we've been in a ton of shit.” Mayuta compromised. “There's nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Recalling the events of their honeymoon was just spent planning out the new house they'd buy a month or two after getting married, getting settled in, raising Toodles and a couple bunnies added to the family made everything all the more interesting.  
  
It's been somewhat of a longtime investment, a lot has happened within the span of two years which is why they agreed to meeting up. They had a lot of catching up to do. It's easy to fall back into the habit of reminiscing about the past and all the hilarious moments, the tender and bittersweet ones, all around enjoyable.  
  
Ryo too was missing the good old days. But the entrance into early and late adulthood meant that there would be a few changes and things won't be the same as they used to be. At least for him it's less of a trainwreck.  
  
In the end they're just a particular bunch with different tastes, who do dumb shit and make mistakes, they're still _young_ after all.  
  
One thing for sure. He's proud of them, himself included.  
  
  
  
**FOUR YEARS AGO**  
  
  
  
Aimlessly swiping through his phone, each face he had come by a different one -- Ryo wasn’t expecting too much.  
  
He had just finished teaching a class, hoping that the last conversation he had with one of his students with gracefully _end_ as he constantly wondered if they had homes to go to and if they had any intentions to leave, whatsoever.  
  
The routine is the same, create his own agenda to by to get through the day running on a single thermos before shooing everyone away with a reminder of assignments that were due next day. If he were unfortunate enough, he’d get some questions and attempts to drag him into conversation.  
  
The next day, the cycle will repeat. If it stressed him out too much, he could suck it up after a drink.  
  
Entertaining a bunch of raging hormonal teens isn’t a problem, only a few he could be quite fond of. But he’s going through enough shit to find it more or so bearable.  
  
Sometimes he wonders if meeting people for a night or two if worth the trouble, considering just a while back he had to escape through the window of someone’s crummy apartment, luckily the drop onto the nearest trash bag didn’t take too much damage.  
  
Then again, there’s always trying again. He almost wants to laugh as he continued swiping through in his nearly empty classroom. What Jenny would think if she had found out that he resorted to this shit. The lowest of the low.  
  
She asked if he’s been spending time with friends, or what he’s been up to since leaving grad school. All he really had as a response was working full-time. He isn’t sure if adding the _sleeping with other people_ part is too appreciated.  
  
He’d be classified as one of those individuals that happened to be of wealth, undercover -- if he had constantly bragged about it, that’d make him a snobby _cunt,_ besides, coping with moving on with letters and an abnormally large inheritance left by his father wouldn’t be something he’d like to make public. It’s the reason why he never spoke often about his private life to a bunch of faces he wasn’t sure he wanted to keep too close.  
  
This is the kinda work he signed up for because he figured it can prove himself useful, and that is all there is to it. If he had a break every now and then, he’d waste his time either partying, drinking, or fucking. A cigarette or two is a mindful bonus.  
  
One profile caught Ryo’s eye, it’s one of the many matches, apparently -- and the individual made him pause.  
  
He’s come across a lot of attractive people, so this wasn’t new. Someone his age, athlete stated in their bio, and that they were looking to have a good time. Nothing that was unexpected.  
  
Maybe this could be promising.  
  
“Hey, Mr. Asuka?” Someone had knocked on the door to his classroom, and it was another student while the last two to three students slowly gathered their things, took a picture of what was written on the board and exited the room.  
  
The thought of bothering to send a message to the stranger he had come across left his mind, deciding that he should get going and get ready to clock out. He didn’t have any more work to do in the building, and brooded on fleeing as soon as possible, grabbing his bag from the chair and tidying his desk.  
  
“Yes? What is it?”  
  
“Can I still give in the assignment tomorrow morning? I know I don't have your class. Sorry I couldn't hand it in today!”  
  
“It's fine, hon. Just hand it in tomorrow. Any later than that you know I'll take points off.”  
  
“You got it! See you tomorrow!”  
  
“Go home safely, alright?” Ryo reminded them before they were running off, lifting the his bag over his shoulder. His energy is slowly draining. Feeling his stilted expression lax, knowing that until he leaves the building he wouldn't have to put up a well-mannered all around demeanour any longer.  
  
He started to walk out of his classroom, fishing for his keys shoved into the pocket of his pants, preparing to lock the classroom door. Once the door was locked and he was out, he's just a step away from being free for the rest of the day.  
  
He could go to the liquor store. Come home. Take a bath. Make some jasmine tea… snuggle up with Toodles as he dreadfully handles the work of grading papers, posting online any reminders, and scheduling for the night then relax while he contemplated the possibility of going out--  
  
Once the classroom door shut his phone vibrated in his hand.  
  
He had forgotten that he was going to message the person he had come across. Turns out… he didn't exactly have to. Reading the message, Ryo paused. Frowning instantly.  
  
He had to read it over and process that this wasn't some _troll_ and this was a genuine message from a stranger he had matched with on this fucking dating app. It was. He's sure of it.  
  
**Akira [4:58 P.M]:** Hey babe, pretend my pants is France so you can invade them.  
  
_...What?_ Ryo squinted.  
  
He could choose to ignore it. Go on his merry way and not even bother. There's plenty of others out there that are decent, some pleasant, then there's… people like _this_.  
  
Which he had no words to describe.  
  
He's hoping that this is a troll. A picture taken right out of a quick Google search trying to fuck with Ryo and get a laugh out of it. Responding meant that he's giving them what they want.  
  
Then… he presumes that delving into this further, curious as to what would ensue, would be humoring. Getting right to the point is what most people prefer nowadays.  
  
He still couldn't decipher what the fuck this meant though.  
  
**Ryo [5:01 P.M]:** I apologize but I am fully unable to comprehend this sentence.  
  
He snorts to himself when he doesn't get a reply right away. Expecting that the man on the other hand had given up completely.  
  
Must be thinking Ryo was clueless. And yes, he was right. Maybe he's wrong thinking he'd get a response.  
  
_Well then._  
  
He doesn't make it to the end of the hall when his phone goes off again.  
  
At first Ryo thought that he wasn't going to make any of this interaction worth his time. Then here he was, talking to this stranger who claimed that he wasn't the one who _sent_ the odd _pickup line_ to Ryo. It was the work of a mischievous set of friends who he doesn't seem to know anything about, nor did he seem to know much about this… Akira person.  
  
But he was interesting.  
  
Unfortunately, his co-workers spotted him before he could leave the building because he had been caught up in texting Akira, but he unthinkingly proposed that they go on a date. Because he definitely wanted to meet this man. He had to. He felt as if he _needed_ to. And conversations through text hadn't been so addicting until now. Just a picture of a handsome face wasn't going to be enough.  
  
Turns out he didn't regret it later on.  
  
Akira.  
  
He's funny.  
  
He's funnier in person and not just through text.  
  
Looks just like he how he _is_ in his pictures, thankfully. Ryo oddly trusted him enough to _know_ , somehow, and a first date has him feeling like that they have known each other for years, perhaps in another lifetime.  
  
He's never met anyone so _devoid_ of manners, someone who could be bashful, a bit aggressive in a way Ryo admitted that he liked, charming, and sweet. The sappy kind of sweet.  
  
And so _foolish._  
  
_And I want to make him mine._  
  
Ryo couldn't take his eyes off him, a chin propped up his shoulder listening attentively. Chiseled face, a hint of facial hair. Eyes a shade of amber. He's not just cute. He's gorgeous.  
  
In Ryo’s eyes he didn't see just a regular old kid who's still going to school and struggling to make amends financially, living with a roommate who's a musician, and friends his age that were constantly teasing him to no end.  
  
He saw a potential suitor in this man, and he thinks he may be crazy. He is crazy. Broke. But he's got expensive taste. A grin more sly than a devil. Lingo that Ryo didn't understand quite much, but his attractive, deep voice made up for it. Everything was captivating about Akira.  
  
He gets him high in a way that he doesn't think he could ever come down.  
  
It shocked him that money isn't what the guy wanted. However. And that's how Ryo knew he was screwed. Akira wasn't looking for sex.  
  
He wasn't fucking around when he said he wanted to form a genuine friendship with Ryo. Ryo knew he had to do anything he fucking could to keep Akira sticking around. If it had to be making Akira fall in love with Toodles or offering five hundred grand.  
  
Satan knew in four years he might just end up marrying him, let alone falling in love with this stranger who he ended up taking home on the first night.  
  
He likes him. He really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the person who drew the **[proposal scene](https://azymations.tumblr.com/post/177296028573/beautiful-scene-from-the-lovely-devilman-fanfic) as it is truly amazing.**
> 
> It's safe to say ET's saga ends here and everything has come to a conclusion ;u; I will continue to keep on writing devilman fics, so I won't be ending my writing endeavors here! So stick around if you're looking forward to seeing something new from me.
> 
> Find me here if you'd ever like to chat or see what I'm up to! As always, thank you again, and I love you all. ❤
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missyenoshima/playlist/151hPI3KFS6cMC50UCfvSq?si=pS7MCZXvQw6reOkbgEqG6w)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [puff puff pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075160) by [ryoasukadidnothingwrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoasukadidnothingwrong/pseuds/ryoasukadidnothingwrong)




End file.
